Nur ein Lächeln: Bulma und Vegeta
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Wie in hunderten anderer Geschichten wird hier erzählt, wie Bulma und Vegeta ein Paar geworden sind, doch die Höhen, Tiefen und haarsträubenden Abenteuer, welche die beiden auf diesem Weg mitmachen, sind wohl nicht in jeder Bulma und Vegeta Romanze zu
1. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 1

Nur ein Lächeln -  
  
eine Geschichte um Vegeta und Bulma  
  
  
  
Anmerkung: Nicht schon wieder eine Bulma-Vegeta Story werden sich manche jetzt ganz sicher denken und gar nicht weiter lesen. Stimmt, es gibt sie zu Dutzenden, aber nicht ohne Grund. Die Zähmung eines einsamen, bissigen Wolfes hat doch besonders für weibliche Leser einen speziellen Reiz. Ich habe mir absichtlich keine andere Bulma-Vegeta Story durchgelesen, um nicht durch evenutelle Ähnlichkeiten (die unabwendbar sind bei gleichem Thema, gleichem Umfeld, gleichen Hauptcharakteren) die Lust am Schreiben meiner Version zu verlieren.  
  
Bei der Schreibweise einiger Namen (Saiyan, Kililyn, Gokou) habe ich mich an den Dragon Ball Z Hero Collection Cards orientiert.  
  
  
  
Teil 1  
  
Nicht genug. Noch immer nicht genug.... Vegeta stand im Zentrum des Raumschiffs und atmete schwer. Der Schweiß lief in Strömen an seinem Körper herab. Die Anzeige am Schwerkraftmanipulator zeigte 100fache Schwerkraft an. Fast, er war schon fast wieder so weit, wie er vor dem Unfall gewesen war. Nur gut dass der alte Mann das Raumschiff so rasch wieder zusammengeflickt hatte, nach dieser Explosion. Unbewusst rieb sich Vegeta die Stelle, wo ein Trümmerstück damals sein Schulterblatt zerschmettert hatte. Bei Föhn und Gewitter spürte er immer noch ein leises Ziehen an der Stelle.  
  
Die kreisrunden Sonden summten um ihn herum. Vegeta ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, seine letzten drei Versuche, die Sonden allen mit einem Angriff auszuschalten waren ins Auge gegangen, oder besser gesagt in den Boden, wenn man die Dellen und Brandflecke in Betracht zog.  
  
Wie weit Gokou, Piccolo und Gohan wohl mit dem Training waren? Nun, sie hatten keine Schwerkraftkammer, also trainierten sie wohl auf die übliche Weise, im Kampf Mann gegen Mann. Brachte natürlich wenig für Piccolo und Gokou, aber ihr Ziel war es ja vor allem Gohans Kräfte zu steigern. Ab und zu wünschte sich Vegeta die alte Zeit zurück, da er noch die andern Saiyans als Trainingspartner gehabt hatte. Diese ganzen Maschinen waren so berechenbar, fast langweilig, egal wie gefährlich sie waren.  
  
Vegeta sammelte sich und überlegte, mit welchem Angriff er wohl die meisten Treffer landen konnte. Also zuerst ein Tritt gegen Nummer acht, dabei ein Ellbogencheck gegen Nummer drei, mit der freien Hand Nummer vier zerquetschen, sich mit dem andern Bein an der Wand abstoßen, um dem Angriff von Nummer eins und sieben zu entgehen, die beiden wären dann fällig für einen Doppeltritt und wenn es ihm dann gelang mit den Händen rasch Nummer fünf und sechs zu erledigen, dann wäre nur noch Nummer neun übrig ... Er spannte seine Muskeln, stellte sich in Position und ... da flackerte der große Bildschirm und Bulmas Gesicht erschien. Sie hatte sich die Haare wieder mal sehr kurz schneiden lassen, was sie gleichzeitig zerbrechlicher und dennoch weiblicher machte. Nicht dass Vegeta das aufgefallen wäre, er ärgerte sich lediglich über die Störung.  
  
"Was ist nun schon wieder?", knurrte er. Am liebsten hätte er Bulma ignoriert, doch die Vergangenheit hatte ihm gezeigt, dass das nur zu noch mehr Stress nach Ende der Trainingseinheit, spätestens wenn er frische Klamotten oder was zu futtern brauchte, führte. Also war er dazu übergegangen ihr deutlich zu zeigen, wie wenig er an ihren Mahnungen wie "übertreibe es nicht", "denk an deine Schulter" oder "der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du dich noch nicht so sehr anstrengen darfst" interessiert war.  
  
"Du hast schon wieder die Badewanne ruiniert", fauchte Bulma. "Musst du jedes Mal, wenn du aus dem Wasser steigst, so fest zupacken, dass es Risse gibt? Und dann sagst du keinen Mucks, wo du doch weißt, dass Papa ohne Brille fast so blind wie ein Maulwurf ist. Jetzt haben wir die fünfte Überschwemmung in diesem Monat!"  
  
"Deswegen störst du mein Training?", er warf nicht einmal einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht, sondern ging wieder in Stellung. "Du bist doch ein Genie, oder? Warum erfindest du nicht eine Wanne, die meinen Kräften gewachsen ist. Und jetzt geh mir nicht länger auf den Geist, du siehst doch, dass ich mich konzentrieren muss."  
  
Bulma öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch dann gab sie es auf und beendete wutentbrannt die Verbindung.  
  
Vegeta zog den Angriff wie geplant durch. Es klappte wie am Schnürchen und sämtliche Sonden waren nur noch rauchende Blechhäufchen. Zufrieden trocknete er sich sein Gesicht. Koordination und Schnelligkeit ließen fast nichts mehr zu wünschen übrig. Jetzt noch zum Abschluss dreitausend Liegestütz, falls man das Auf und Ab im Handstand nur auf dem Zeigefinger einer Hand so nennen konnte.  
  
Als er zwei Stunden später aus dem Raumschiff kletterte, genoss er das Gefühl, fast schwerelos zu sein. Natürlich wartete Bulma schon auf ihn. Sie trug einen dunkelblauen, Staub bedeckten Overall mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln. "Du stinkst drei Kilometer gegen den Wind", sagte sie ätzend, als er an ihr vorbei schritt. "Ich habe die Wanne repariert, am besten nimmst du ein Bad ehe sich unsere Nachbarn wegen der Geruchsbelästigung beschweren."  
  
"Phhh!", machte Vegeta wegwerfend, aber dennoch holte er sich frische Kleidung und Seife aus dem Schrank. Er war dahinter gekommen, dass heiße Bäder sein Trainingsprogramm bestens ergänzten, die Muskeln entspannten und seiner Regeneration gut taten. Nicht dass ein Klasse Krieger solchen Luxus für Weichlinge wirklich gebraucht hätte, aber ...  
  
Er betätigte die Schiebetüre und betrat das Bad. Bulma hatte nicht zuviel versprochen, die Wanne hatte eine neue Verkleidung aus einem schwarz glänzenden Material, ein bisschen matter wie Keramik, aber ebenso glatt und hart, als er mit der Hand darüber strich. Während er den Seifenschaum über seine Arme rieb, überlegte er, ob es nicht vielleicht eine weitere Möglichkeit gäbe, seinem Trainingsprogramm etwas abwechslungsreicher zu gestalten. Noch mehr G wären vielleicht bald mal drin, aber das allein würde nicht ausreichen... Leicht frustriert füllte er kaltes Wasser in einen Eimer und kippte diesen über seinem Kopf aus, um den Seifenschaum vom Körper zu spülen. Ein Trainingspartner wäre eine Abwechslung, aber Yamchu war weiß der Himmel wo abgeblieben und außerdem wäre dieses Weichei sowieso kein guter Partner. Mit einem Seufzer glitt er in das dampfend heiße Wasser und legte den Hinterkopf auf den Wannenrand. Das Starren auf die Decke brachte auch kein Ergebnis und als das Wasser nach und nach lau wurde, gab er das Grübeln vorläufig auf. Wie gewohnt packte er den Rand der Wanne mit beiden Händen, um sich locker hochzuziehen, doch anders als sonst gab der Rand nicht mit einem leichten Knacken nach. Irritiert drückte er etwas fester zu, doch das glatte, schwarze Material erwies sich als unnachgiebig. Schließlich kletterte er aus der Wanne, trocknete sich ab und ging vor der Wanne nochmals in die Hocke, um dem Rand einen leichten Schlag zu verpassen. Normalerweise reichte das aus, um selbst die dicke Wand eines Banksafes zum Nachgeben zu überreden, doch das schwarze Zeugs machte nur leise "Klong". Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es ein weiteres Mal mit etwas mehr Kraft. Ein lauteres "Klong" und das Material schien irgendwie heller zu werden und auch wärmer. Eine Herausforderung war eine Herausforderung, und der Prinz der Saiyans ging keiner aus dem Weg, selbst wenn der Gegner eine Badewanne war. Und so versuchte er einen weiteren Schlag diesmal mit Kraft, woraufhin das schwarze Material mit einem lauten "Klong" reagierte, die getroffene Stelle kurz weiße Farbe annahm und dann wieder schwarz wurde. Vegeta rieb sich die geröteten Knöchel und tauchte die Hand kurz in kaltes Wasser um die Verbrennung zu kühlen, ehe er das schwarze Material nach Rissen und Dellen untersuchte. Vergeblich. Auch die Hitze war verschwunden. Wenn Bulma ihm aus dem Zeugs eine Art Schutzanzug basteln könnte....  
  
Vegeta gefiel der Gedanke. Er rieb sich flüchtig trocken und schlüpfte in die frischen Kleider. "Bulma!" Keine Reaktion. Die Stirn runzelnd ging Vegeta in Richtung Küche, da hörte er Bulmas Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie unterhielt sich offensichtlich über das Bildtelefon mit jemandem. Die zweite Stimme klang zwar etwas blechern, war aber eindeutig die von Chichi. Neugierig öffnete Vegeta die Schiebetüre ein wenig, sodass er einen Blick auf den Bildschirm erhaschen konnte.  
  
"Danke für deinen Anruf, Chichi", sagte Bulma und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. "Meine Eltern sind wohlauf, danke. Wie geht es deinem Vater?"  
  
"Bestens", sagte Chichi. "Er hat uns letzte Woche besucht und war sehr beeindruckt von dem Training, das Gokou mit Gohan durchzieht."  
  
"Du klingst nicht gerade begeistert. Machen sie zuviel Lärm dabei oder ist etwas kaputt gegangen?"  
  
Vegeta zuckte leicht zusammen.  
  
"Das wäre das geringste", seufzte Chichi. "Ich habe mich ja damit abgefunden, dass Gohan kaum noch Zeit zum Lernen hat, aber gestern haben die drei echt übertrieben."  
  
Das klang interessant, Vegeta fragte sich, welche Trainingsmethode Kakarot wohl eingefallen war.  
  
"Ihr seid ja ein ganzes Stück mehr westlich als wir", meinte Chichi. "Daher dürfte das Unwetter wohl erst morgen bei euch aufziehen."  
  
"Sprichst du von dem Schneesturm, den sie im Fernsehen angekündigt haben?"  
  
"Genau der. Stell dir vor, diese Idioten sind doch tatsächlich bei diesem Höllenwetter trainieren gegangen. Ich wollte Gokou ja noch aufhalten, aber der hat nur etwas von Extremen Bedingungen gemurmelt und dass man sich das Wetter bei Kämpfen nicht aussuchen könnte und weg waren sie. Sie haben sich nicht einmal ordentlich warm angezogen." "Du liebes bisschen, wie lange sind sie denn in dem Unwetter draußen geblieben?"  
  
"Geschlagene drei Stunden. Ich habe sie fast nicht wiedererkannt, die Haare voll Eiszapfen, die Haut fast blau und kalt wie der Schnee mit dem sie von Kopf bis Fuß bedeckt waren. Ich habe sie gleich in die Wanne gesteckt, alle drei und dann mit Wärmflaschen und Halswickeln ins Bett."  
  
"Hat es geholfen."  
  
"Nicht genug. Heute morgen haben sie alle Fieber und ich habe sie bereits mit Salbeitee, Haferschleim und Dosenpfirsichen abgefüllt. Jetzt liegen sie brav im Bett und schlafen. Hätten sie das Schneetraining nicht gemacht, würden sie nicht ein paar Tage aussetzen müssen. Männer können so dumm sein, aber wem sage ich das, du hast ja auch dein Kreuz mit Vegeta zu tragen. Dieser Rüpel macht es dir sicher nicht leicht."  
  
"Ach was", meinte Bulma mit einem leichten Lächeln, "so schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht. Wenigstens hechelt er nicht hinter jedem hübschen Mädchen her wie Yamchu."  
  
"Ist der immer noch in der Wüste beim Trainieren?"  
  
"Ja, und ich denke, so bald wird er nicht zurückkommen." Bulmas leichter Tonfall konnte zwar Chichi, aber nicht Vegeta täuschen, war er doch selber Zeuge der Abschiedsszene zwischen Bulma und Yamchu geworden....  
  
.................  
  
Zwei Monate zuvor:  
  
"Bulma, es tut mir leid, aber ich denke wir sollten uns trennen." Yamchu schulterte seine paar Habseligkeiten und ging in Richtung Eingangstür.  
  
Bulma hatte feuchte Augen, denn sie spürte, dass es dieses Mal endgültig wäre. Sie hatten sie am Abend zuvor wieder mal gestritten. Wieder war es um das selbe Thema gegangen. Yamchu hielt Bulmas Eifersucht für übertrieben während sie ihm vorwarf, ein Weiberheld zu sein. Beide wussten, dass sie übertrieben und den anderen verletzten, aber diese Art von Streit war fast schon zur bitteren Gewohnheit geworden. Yamchu konnte kein hübsches Mädchen schroff abweisen und Bulma sah schon rot, wenn er auch nur einem Mädchen den Weg erklärte.  
  
"Es... es tut mir leid, Yamchu. Wirklich."  
  
Yamchu seufzte. Er spürte, dass Bulma es ehrlich meinte und ihr trauriges Gesicht hätte seine Vorsätze fast wieder über den Haufen gestoßen. Doch Poo, die einen Schritt hinter ihm schwebte, räusperte sich und er atmete tief durch.  
  
"Mir tut es auch sehr leid, Bulma. Ich mag dich immer noch, aber ...", verzweifelt suchte er nach den passenden Worten, "aber es ist einfach nicht mehr so wie damals."  
  
Bulma schluckte. Auch ihr war dieser Gedanke schon mehrfach durch den Kopf gegangen. Nicht mehr wie damals. Damals..... damals als sie sich bewusst geworden waren, dass sie sich mochten.  
  
Unbemerkt von den beiden war Vegeta aus dem Raumschiff gekommen und hörte den Dialog zwischen Tür und Angel mit. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, was ihn bewog, nicht einfach seine Anwesenheit kundzutun, ihnen zu sagen, dass sie ihm im Weg stünden und durch die Tür ins Haus zu marschieren. Statt dessen stand er lautlos im Schatten eines Baumes und rührte sich nicht.  
  
"Also gut", rang sich Bulma eine Antwort ab, "es ist nicht mehr so wie früher, aber wir ... wir ... lieben uns doch noch!"  
  
Yamchu rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer sein würde, dass sie es ihm so schwer machen würde... wo er sich alle Sätze zurechtgelegt hatte und in Gedanken für jedes Argument eine Erwiderung geprobt hatte... doch nun wollten ihm die flüssigen Sätze nicht so recht über die Lippen gehen, hörten sich so hohl an... Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und sprach aus, was ihm in den letzten Nächten durch den Kopf gegangen war, als er Stundenlang in der Dunkelheit wach gelegen und zur Decke gestarrt hatte: "Lieben wir uns wirklich noch, oder ist es nur noch Gewohnheit, dass wir zusammen sind, eine lieb gewordene Gewohnheit, aber", er sah die Betroffenheit in ihren Augen und stöhnte innerlich auf *ich will ihr nicht weh tun, aber wenn wir keinen klaren Schnitt machen, dann kann keiner von uns eine neue Chance mit ganzem Herzen wahr nehmen und weniger will ich nicht, nicht für sie...* er wappnete sich gegen ihren verletzten Blick und holte tief Luft, "aber ich denke nicht, dass wir uns noch wirklich lieben. Vielleicht haben wir das auch nie..." Bulma zuckte zurück und öffnete den Mund, doch er hob die Hand. "Warte, natürlich haben wir uns in einander verliebt, keine Frage, aber ... aber dieses Feuer ist längst erloschen. Bekommst du noch Herzklopfen, wenn ich den Raum betrete? Schmetterlinge im Bauch, wenn ich dich überraschend umarme? Steht das Universum still wenn ich dich küsse? Tastet deine Hand nach mir, wenn ich vor dir aufstehe, um zum Training zu gehen?"  
  
Bulma schloss den Mund und starrte auf den Boden. Als sie nach einigen Augenblicken den Kopf hob, war immer noch Trauer in ihrem Blick, aber keine Bitterkeit und kein Schmerz. Yamchu atmete auf.  
  
"Ich ... ich habe nie besonders darüber nachgedacht. Ich meinte, es müsse einfach so sein, wenn man länger zusammen ist...", sagte sie stockend. Dann schlang sie Yamchu die Arme um den Hals und drückte ihn an sich. "Es tut mir leid, so leid, ich wusste nicht, dass du darunter leidest, dass du etwas vermisst ...."  
  
Yamchu schloss die Augen und legte seine Arme um sie. Sie ein letztes Mal halten, ihren Duft atmen, die seidige Glätte ihres Haares spüren, ihre Wärme ... "Mir tut es auch leid", sagte er heiser, "ich hätte mir früher diese Fragen stellen sollen, dann hätten wir vielleicht etwas unternehmen können, das Feuer wieder anfachen..."  
  
Er spürte, wie sie den Kopf schüttelte und obwohl sein Hemd von ihren Tränen feucht wurde, zitterte sie nicht. Es waren stille Tränen, Tränen um ihre Jugendliebe, Tränen des Abschieds. "Nein", ihre Stimme klang leicht erstickt, aber fest, "was geschehen ist, lässt sich nicht rückgängig machen. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten Yamchu." Sie befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung, trat einen Schritt zurück, wischte sich mit der Hand die Tränen fort und lächelte. "Ich danke dir für die schöne Zeit, die wir miteinander hatten. Wir bleiben doch Freunde, oder?"  
  
Er schluckte den Kloß hinunter, der in seinem Hals saß und grinste. "Aber klar doch. Die allerbesten Freunde. Wann immer du mich brauchst, ich bin stets für dich da."  
  
"Danke, ich auch für dich!"  
  
Rasch trat er nochmals an sie heran, hob sanft ihr Kinn und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss. Es tat weh, verdammt weh, denn sie war immer noch so schön wie damals, nein viel schöner, reifer und durch den Kummer auch verletzlicher, weiblicher, aber er konnte jetzt nicht mehr zurück. Es war am besten so.  
  
"Ich gehe dann", sagte er, nahm seine Habseligkeiten und mit Poo im Schlepptau marschierte er vom Haus fort. Er hörte, wie sie sich umdrehte und ins Haus ging. Vegeta wusste nicht so recht, was er von dem Gehörten halten sollte. Erdlinge und ihre Beziehungen ... so ein Chaos und so eine Verschwendung von Zeit und Energie.  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken, Vegeta", sagte Yamchu, als er am Baum vorbeischritt. "Du bist viel stärker, als ich es jemals sein kann, also pass mir gut auf Bulma auf. Aber wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, pfeife ich drauf, dass du ein Prinz und ein Saiyan bist ...."  
  
"Phhh!", Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand nicht, was er mit dem ganzen Durcheinander zwischen Bulma und Yamchu zu tun hatte.  
  
Als hätte Yamchu seine Gedanken gelesen, zwinkerte er ihm zum Abschied mit einem halb traurigem Lächeln zu. "Du wirst es noch früh genug merken..." Mit dieser kryptischen Bemerkung spazierte Yamchu davon und zurück blieb ein immer noch verwirrter Vegeta....  
  
...................  
  
Das weitere Gespräch zwischen Bulma und Chichi interessierte Vegeta nicht mehr.  
  
Ein Schneetraining. Kälte, Sturm, kaum Sicht. Extreme Bedingungen ... Sollte ihm Kakarot schon wieder eine Nasenlänge voraus sein? Vegeta ballte die Fäuste. Diesen Vorsprung würde dieser Kämpfer dritten Ranges nicht lange haben....  
  
Vegeta ging nach draußen und blickte zum Himmel. Die Wolken hatten sich verdichtet und es war deutlich kühler geworden. Ein paar vereinzelte Flocken trieben die Böe schon heran. Bis der Sturm vollends losbrach, würde es allerdings noch etwas dauern. Nein, hier in Bulmas Vorgarten war nicht der richtige Ort, um die volle Kraft der Elemente herauszufordern. Vegeta entschloss sich, außerhalb der Stadt auf den Ausbruch des Schneesturms zu warten.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?", hörte er Bulmas fragende Stimme hinter seinem Rücken.  
  
"Ich mache noch ein bisschen Sondertraining außerhalb der Stadt", sagte er widerwillig. Nicht dass sie das etwas anginge ...  
  
"Warte damit lieber bis der Schneesturm vorbei ist."  
  
"Keine Chance. Ich will nicht, dass Kakarot noch mehr Vorsprung gewinnt."  
  
"Welchen Vorsprung?", Bulma schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Eine kalter Windstoß ließ sie frösteln. "Da du ja mein Gespräch mit Chichi belauscht hast, wirst du wissen, dass Gokou, Gohan und Piccolo jetzt krank im Bett liegen... Nennst du das einen Vorsprung?"  
  
"Kakarot ist eben im Grunde ein Weichei. Ich bin jahrelang auf Planeten mit unterschiedlichstem Klima gewesen, mir kann so ein kleines Unwetter nichts anhaben."  
  
Damit flog er davon.  
  
"So ein sturer Dummkopf", schimpfte Bulma und stapfte ins Haus zurück. "Soll er sich doch einen Schnupfen holen, wenn er so verbohrt ist..." Sie ging ins Badezimmer und schrubbte die Wanne. Zufrieden registrierte sie, dass die schwarze Spezialpanzerung offenbar Vegetas Kraft getrotzt hatte.  
  
"Hat er schon wieder seine verschwitzen Klamotten rumliegen lassen", schimpfte sie halblaut und nahm die schmutzigen Wäschestücke mit spitzen Fingern auf. "Er lernt wohl nie, wie man mit einer Waschmaschine umgeht."  
  
Sie warf sein Zeugs in die Maschine und kippte etwas Waschpulver hinzu. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns goss sie noch einen Schuss Weichspüler in die entsprechende Kammer. Egal wie abgehärtet der launische Saiyan auch war, der Stapel mit den flauschigen Oberteilen war immer rascher fort als jene paar, bei denen sie absichtlich auf den Weichspüler verzichtet hatte, weil sie mal wieder sauer auf ihn gewesen war.  
  
"Liebling, kommst du zum Abendessen?", rief ihre Mutter fragend aus der Küche.  
  
"Gleich, Mama!" Sie schlug den Deckel der Waschmaschine zu und startete das Spülprogramm.  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte wieder überreichlich aufgetischt. "Wo ist denn unser Hausgast?", fragte sie, als Bulma sich setzte.  
  
"Der wollte noch eine Sonderschicht einlegen", sagte Bulma knapp und griff nach den Stäbchen. "Lasst uns essen!"  
  
"Aber bei diesem Wetter!" Ihre Mutter sah besorgt durch das Fenster. Mittlerweile war der Himmel vollkommen finster und man konnte den Sturm wüten hören.  
  
"Soll er doch tun, was er will!", Bulma schaufelte sich ein paar frittierte Paprikastücke in den Mund und nahm einen herzhaften Schluck aus ihrem Glas. "Er ist alt genug, um zu wissen, was gut für ihn ist."  
  
Sie verschluckte sich und hustete.  
  
Ihr Vater hatte neben seiner Reisschale eine Zeitschrift des Erfinderklubs aufgeschlagen und nahm geistesabwesend ein Fleischstück von einer der Platten. Kaum hatte er es im Mund, da schnappte er bereits nach Luft und kippte sein Bier in einem Zug die Kehle hinunter. "Wasser, Wasser!"  
  
"Hier Liebling", seine Frau reichte ihm die Karaffe und er nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit, das Wasser in ein Glas zu gießen, sondern trank gleich aus der Karaffe.  
  
"Das ist doch die rote Sauce, die unser Hausgast mit Vorliebe isst", sagte Bulmas Mutter. "Du verträgst es doch nicht so scharf, Schatz." Zu Bulma gewandt fügte sie hinzu: "Männer sind nie alt genug, um zu wissen, was gut für sie ist. Dafür haben sie uns Frauen."  
  
Bulma hätte fast ihre Stäbchen fallen lassen. "Du meinst, ICH muss mich drum kümmern, dass es Vegeta gut geht?"  
  
"Tust du das nicht schon?", fragte ihre Mutter mit unschuldiger Freundlichkeit. "Du putzt die Wanne für ihn, du wäschst seine Kleider, du zerrst ihn wenn nötig aus dem Raumschiff, damit er zu seinen Mahlzeiten kommt.... Fast wie eine Ehefrau."  
  
"Phhh!" Bulma stellte die leere Reisschale mit einem hörbaren "Klang" auf den Tisch. "Ich bin eher sein Kindermädchen."  
  
Ihre Mutter erwiderte nichts, statt dessen reichte sie ihrem Mann eine frische Schale mit Reis. "Iss das brav aus, dann brennt es nicht mehr."  
  
Bulmas Vater tat wie geheißen und warf dabei auch einen Blick nach draußen. Nachdem er seine Portion verdrückt hatte, bemerkte er lediglich, dass es lebensmüde sei, bei solchem Wetter ungeschützt nach draußen zu gehen.  
  
Bulma war der Appetit vergangen. Sie bedankte sich für das Essen und ging in die Werkstatt, um sich durch etwas Arbeit von dem Gedanken an Vegeta abzulenken. Den würde so ein Schneesturm nicht umbringen. Ganz sicher nicht. Keinesfalls. Niemals.....  
  
War eine Stunde vergangen, oder waren es zwei? Das Heulen des Sturmes ließ etwas nach. Bulma nahm den Schraubenzieher und beugte sich über einen Mechanismus, den ihr Vater beim nächsten Erfindertreffen groß präsentieren wollte. Das noch namenlose Teil sollte ihm den ersten Platz beim alljährlichen Kuriositätenwettbewerb bringen. Bulma kam an die eine Schraube nicht so recht heran, sie legte etwas mehr Kraft hinein, rutschte ab und verletzte sich leicht. Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch leckte sie das Blut von der kleinen Schnittwunde an ihrem Finger und sah wieder nach draußen. Kam es ihr nur so vor, oder war der Himmel etwas heller geworden? Sie öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt und sogleich blies ihr der Wind einen Schwall großer Schneeflocken ins Gesicht. Rasch schloss sie das Fenster wieder. Die Hauptmacht des Sturmes war gebrochen, jetzt konnte Vegeta heimkommen.  
  
Sie hielt einen Moment inne, verdutzt über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Wann hatte sie begonnen, ihr Zuhause auch als Vegetas Heim zu betrachten? Ein Windstoß ließ die Scheiben klirren und ihre Besorgnis flackerte wieder neu auf. Wo steckte dieser sture Kerl bloß? Nein, sie würde sich nicht weiter Gedanken um ihn machen. Wenn er unbedingt tiefgekühlt werden wollte, bitte, sie hatte ihn gewarnt. Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen nahm Bulma erneut Anlauf, um die verflixte Schraube zu lockern. Doch wiederum rutschte sie ab und dieses Mal blieb die Spitze des Schraubenschlüssels an einem Kabel hängen, das prompt riss.  
  
"Verdammt!" Bulma hatte nicht übel Lust, das Werkstück gegen die Wand zu schmettern.  
  
"So wird das nichts, Kind." Ihr Vater stand in der Türe und schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist einfach nicht bei der Sache. Warum nimmst du nicht ein heißes Bad und gehst schlafen?"  
  
Bumla wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Stirn und legte den Schraubenzieher zur Seite. "Du hast ja recht, Paps, aber ..." Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zum Fenster.  
  
"Er findet den Heimweg schon", meinte ihr Vater und tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Schulter. "Schließlich ist er doch ein superstarker Kämpfer, oder?"  
  
"Das schon..." Bulma ließ den Satz in der Luft hängen und rieb sich mit einem Tuch, die Ölflecken von den Händen. "Es hat wirklich keinen Sinn, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen", sagte sie und warf das Tuch auf die Werkbank.  
  
Ihr Vater nickte zufrieden.  
  
"Ich werde ihn suchen gehen."  
  
Ihrem Vater fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Rasch fasste er sich wieder. "Kommt nicht in Frage, du wirst dir den Tod holen, da draußen!"  
  
"Ach was", sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich nehme Thermokleidung und das Raumschiff."  
  
"Du weißt ja nicht einmal wo er ist..."  
  
"Nicht genau, aber ich habe da so eine Idee...". Entschlossen marschierte Bulma in ihr Zimmer, ihr Vater lief Hände ringend hinter ihr her.  
  
"Schatz, komm und bring unsere Tochter zur Vernunft!", rief er in die Küche. "Sie will da raus und diesen Verrückten suchen."  
  
Ihre Mutter streckte den Kopf zur Küchentüre heraus. "Dann mache ich wohl besser seine Portion wieder heiß. Er hat immer so schlechte Laune, wenn er hungrig ist. Vergiss bitte nicht die Ohrenschützer, Liebes."  
  
"Ist gut, Mama!" rief Bulma zurück, erleichtert, dass ihre Mutter nichts einzuwenden hatte. Sie schlüpfte in ihre wärmsten Sachen, nahm alle Decken, deren sie habhaft werden konnte und packte sie in eine Kapsel, die sie einsteckte. In Anorak, Thermohose, Pelzstiefeln und Skihandschuhen stapfte sie zur Türe hinaus. Ihr Vater hielt ihr mit grimmigem Gesicht die Türe auf und sagte nur, "Wehe, wenn du dir da draußen einen Erkältung holst, ich werde dir eigenhändig heißen Lebertran mit Honig einflößen."  
  
Bulma schüttelte sich, aber nicht einmal diese brutale Drohung konnte sie von ihrem Entschluss abbringen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und stemmte sich gegen den Wind. Allein der Weg zum Raumschiff war eine Plackerei, da der Schnee bereits hüfthoch lag und der Wind kein bisschen nachzulassen schien.  
  
Als Bulma endlich im Raumschiff stand, klopfte sie sich erst einmal den Schnee von den Stiefeln, setzte die Raumtemperatur auf dreißig Grad und schälte sich aus Schal, Anorak, Mütze und Handschuhen. Der Kurs war schnell eingegeben. Sie konnte sich nur einen Ort denken, der den Ansprüchen des Saiyans als Trainingsgelände genügen dürfte und der gleichzeitig nahe genug war, um den Schneesturm in voller Stärke herauszufordern.  
  
Das Raumschiff schoss erst einmal steil nach oben, dann nach Westen. Bulma sah auf den Bildschirm, doch außer Finsternis und Schneetreiben, war nicht viel zu erkennen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten ehe sie das Zielgebiet erreichte. Trotz der Schneedecke, waren die vielen kleinen Krater nicht zu übersehen. Sie hatte sich also nicht getäuscht, er hatte hier seine Kräfte mit denen des Sturmes gemessen. Die starken Scheinwerfer des Raumschiffes durchschnitten mit gleißenden Kegeln die Finsternis, aber von Vegeta keine Spur. Doch Bulma hatte nicht umsonst ein Infrarot-Ortungssystem eingebaut. Tatsächlich - da war eine Wärmequelle nur etwa dreißig Meter vor ihr unter einem Felsvorsprung. Sogleich landete Bulma das Raumschiff, packte sich wieder in ihre warmen Klamotten und richtete die Scheinwerfer genau auf die Stelle. Da war ein kleiner Schneehaufen, aus dem eine schwarze Spitze herausragte, eines von Vegetas widerborstigen Haarbüscheln. Aber weshalb rührte er sich nicht? Warum kam er ihr nicht entgegen? Bulma schaltete die Außenlautsprecher ein. "Vegeta! Ich bin hier um dich abzuholen! Komm her, ich habe keine Lust dich erst ausgraben zu müssen, du Sturkopf!"  
  
Nichts rührte sich. Da Bulma Vegetas nicht vorhandenen Sinn für Scherze kannte, war ihr als legte sich eine eiskalte Hand um ihr Herz. Eilends öffnete sie die Luke und kämpfte sich durch den Schnee bis zu ihm durch. Er war es wirklich. Sie wischte den Schnee von seinem zusammen gesunkenen Körper und legte ein Ohr an seine Lippen. Lebte er noch? Ja, da war ein kaum wahrnehmbares, flaches Atmen. Sein Gesicht war bläulich angelaufen und seine Hände, die er unter seinen Overall gesteckt hatte, sahen verdächtig nach Erfrierungen aus. "Vegeta, du Trottel!" Bulma konnte sich nicht erklären, warum ihr auf einmal warme Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie einfach so sauer auf ihn war.... Sie zerrte ihn hoch, legte einen seiner Arme über ihre Schulter und schleifte ihn in ihrer Spur zurück zum Schiff. Zweimal musste sie kurz innehalten, um zu verschnaufen, dann endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Im Raumschiff öffnete sie sofort einen Kanal zu ihrem Elternhaus, wo ihr Vater bereits wartend vor der Konsole hockte. "Ich habe ihn, aber er ist halb erfroren. Lasst bitte gleich heißes Wasser ein und ruft einen Arzt. Ich weiß, dass bei dem Wetter keiner vor dir Tür will, aber wenn ihr ihm das zehnfache Honorar versprecht..."  
  
"Ist gut, machen wir. Dir geht es gut, oder?"  
  
"Aber ja doch, Paps. Ich bin gleich wieder daheim."  
  
Sie aktivierte die Kapsel mit den Decken und wickelte Vegeta damit von Kopf bis Fuß ein, ehe sie das Raumschiff startete. Der Rückflug schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Ihre Eltern warteten bereits an der Haustüre und ihr Vater, kam in Wintermantel und Moonboots gleich nach der Landung zum Raumschiff gestapft, um ihr zu helfen. Gemeinsam schleppten sie Vegeta ins Bad.  
  
"Lass mich das machen", sagte ihr Vater und schob sie nach draußen, ehe er Vegeta die eiskalten Kleider vom Körper schälte. Bulma wartete vor der Schiebetür und wie sie gedacht hatte, rief ihr Vater gleich wieder nach ihr, da Vegeta in seinem Zustand einfach zu schwer für ihn war, um ihn ohne Hilfe ins Wasser zu heben. Bulma hatte Vegeta schon des öfteren nur mit dem Handtuch bekleidet erlebt und sie war zu alt, um wie ein junges Mädchen errötend aufzukreischen. Außerdem hatte sie jetzt wirklich andere Sorgen als irgendwelche Schamgefühle, daher galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Vegetas bleicher Hautfarbe. Er fühlte sich auch eiskalt an, als sie ihn gemeinsam in die Wanne legten, wobei Bulma seinen Kopf festhielt, damit er nicht untertauchte und zuletzt noch ertrank.  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte unterdessen, das gesamte Ärzteverzeichnis der Stadt abgeklappert, ehe sie einen Arzt erreichte, der sich überreden ließ dem Wetter für ein entsprechend hohes Honorar zu trotzen.  
  
Es verging mehr als eine Stunde, bis er ankam. In der Zwischenzeit hatten Bulma und ihr Vater das Wasser in der Wanne mehrmals erneuert und Vegetas Haut hatte eine rötliche Färbung angenommen. Seine Stirn war glühend heiß.  
  
"Ich habe ein paar Wärmeflaschen gerichtet und das Laken in seinem Bett vorgewärmt", sagte ihre Mutter. "Am besten bringt ihr ihn dorthin, damit der Doktor ihn untersuchen kann."  
  
Bulma half ihrem Vater dabei, Vegeta aus der Wanne zu hieven und ihn abzutrocknen, ihre Mutter brachte einen von Vaters Frotteepyjamas (da Vegeta meist nur leicht bekleidet schlief) und so angezogen wurde Vegeta in sein Bett gebracht.  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später kam auch der Arzt. Er attestierte Vegeta eine Unterkühlung und eine beginnende Lungenentzündung, zerstreute Bulmas Sorgen wegen etwaiger Erfrierungen an Händen und Füßen, gab dem Saiyan eine Spritze und ließ die nötigen Medikamente zurück, ehe er um einen schönen Patzen Geld reicher wieder zu seinem Schneemobil zurück stapfte, um sich auf den Heimweg zu machen.  
  
Bulmas Mutter flößte Vegeta die erste Dosis ein, die er widerwillig schluckte. Er war noch immer nicht wieder aufgewacht, doch der Arzt hatte gemeint, dieser tiefe Schlaf sei kein Koma und kein Grund sich zusätzlich Sorgen zu machen.  
  
Auf das Drängen ihres Vaters nahm Bulma auch ein heißes Bad, zog ihren dicksten Pyjama an und setzte sich in eine Decke gewickelt an Vegetas Bett.  
  
"Willst du nicht schlafen gehen", fragte ihre Mutter und reichte ihre eine Tasse heißen Kräutertee.  
  
"Nein, noch nicht. Lass mich noch ein wenig hier sitzen, Mama. Ich will dass er aufwacht, damit ich ihm sagen kann, was für ein Idiot er ist."  
  
"Das kann bis morgen dauern, du hast den Arzt gehört", meinte ihre Mutter nur, gab Bulma einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sich zurück.  
  
"Ist das klug?", fragte Bulmas Vater zweifelnd. "Sie ist doch auch todmüde."  
  
"Wenn sie einschläft, ist der Polstersessel gerade so gut wie ihr Bett und eine Decke hat sie auch", beruhigte ihn ihre Mutter. "Der Rest ist Vegetas Sache. Und bei seiner Konstitution mache ich mir keine allzu großen Sorgen."  
  
Da konnte ihr Gatte nur zustimmen.  
  
Während dessen dachte Bulma gar nicht daran, einzuschlafen. Der Kräutertee wärmte sie und jetzt, da die lähmende Angst gewichen war, erwachte ihr Wut auf diesen Saiyan von neuem. Von wegen dass ihm das Wetter nichts anhaben konnte, vielleicht nicht wenn er diese Rüstung von Freezers Truppen getragen hätte, aber in dem Aufzug .... Sie würde sich nicht von der Stelle rühren bis sie ihm gesagt hatte, was sie von seinen großen Sprüchen hielt....  
  
Ende des ersten Teils 


	2. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 2

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 2  
  
Windböen fauchten noch immer um das Iglu-förmige Haus. Es war längst nach Mitternacht, doch Vegetas Fieber wollte und wollte nicht sinken. Bulma tauchte zum wiederholten Mal ein Tuch in kaltes Wasser, um seine Stirn zu kühlen. Er schien es zu spüren, denn er leckte seine aufgesprungenen Lippen. Bulma goss etwas Tee von der Kanne, die ihre Mutter in kluger Voraussicht neben das Bett gestellt hatte in einen Becher und benetzte mit seine Lippen mit der lauwarmen Flüssigkeit. Gierig leckte er die paar Tropen auf. Vorsichtig gab sie ihm einen kleinen Schluck, dann einen größeren und ehe sie sich versah war der Becher leer. Vegeta schien genug zu haben, er drehte sich zur Seite und schlang seine Arme um seinen Körper. Das feuchte Tuch rutsche auf das Kissen, Bulma nahm es rasch weg und befühlte seine Stirn. Das Fieber war noch nicht gebrochen und außerdem schien er Alpträume zu haben, denn er murmelte etwas vor sich hin, das sie nicht verstehen konnte.  
  
..................  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht, wo er war. Alles war dunkel und er fror entsetzlich. Die Kälte schlug ihre eisigen Klauen in seine Haut, seinen Geist, seine Seele ... er krümmte sich und zog die Knie an, doch die Qual ließ nicht nach und er konnte das Zittern nicht mehr länger unterdrücken. .............. In Embryonalhaltung zusammengekauert unter der Bettdecke, erinnerte Vegeta Bulma mehr an ein hilfloses Kind. Immer noch war seine Stirn heiß und dennoch klapperten seine Zähne und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme. Die Wärmflaschen waren längst abekühlt und Bulma wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Dann erinnerte sie sich, dass es ihr als kleines Mädchen auch einmal so schlimmen Schüttelfrost gehabt hatte, damals war ihre Mutter gekommen, hatte sich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt und sie mit ihrem Körper gewärmt. Ob die Mütter der Sayans sich auch so um ihre Kinder kümmerten? Wohl eher nicht, sonst hätten sie Gokou nicht als Säugling auf eine so weite Reise geschickt. .................  
  
Die Dunkelheit baute sich vor Vegeta auf und schien ihn zu verspotten. Die Eiseskälte fraß sich tiefer und tiefer in sein Inneres und fand Wiederhall in jenen Winkeln seiner einsamen Seele, die er vor allen, auch vor sich selbst verborgen und verleugnet hatte. "Du bist ein Prinz", hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters. "Du darfst niemals weinen, niemals Schwäche zeigen, niemals um Hilfe bitten ...." Aber es tat so weh! Die Kälte machte ihn nicht taub, sie schnitt durch seinen wunden Körper wie mit kristallnen Klingen, er wollte sich doch wehren, aber in ihm war keine Kraft mehr. Sein lautloser Schrei nach Hilfe wurde von der Einsamkeit seines Herzens verschluckt. Tiefer und tiefer sank er ins Nichts. .............. Irgendwie hatte Bulma das ungute Gefühl, dass sich Vegeta mehr und mehr entfernte, obwohl er doch direkt vor ihr lag. Sein verzerrtes Gesicht sprach von Schmerzen, die er nach der Spritze gar nicht haben dürfte. Seine Haut war heiß, und doch bibberte er. Bulma fasste einen Entschluss. "Wehe, du nimmst dir Freiheiten heraus,!", flüsterte sie ihm zu, legte sich zu ihm unter die Decke legte die Arme an seinen bebenden Körper und drückte sich an seinen Rücken, um ihm soviel von ihrer Körperwärme wie möglich abzugeben. "Ich bin nur eine Wärmflasche, sonst nichts, verstanden...?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. Natürlich kam keine Antwort, aber er schien ruhiger zu werden. Bulma bettete ihre Wange an seinen Rücken und schloss die Augen. Die Aufregung forderte ihren Tribut und sie glitt hinüber in einen traumlosen, tiefen Schlaf.  
  
................  
  
Vegeta spürte, wie jemand ihn rief. Eine Wärme stahl sich von seinem Rücken in sein Inneres und drängte die Kälte und der Dunkelheit zurück. Vegeta fühlte sich sicher, geborgen, ein Gefühl das er schon ewig lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte, von der nie geglaubt hätte, dass es existiert.... Ihm war, als höre er eine sanfte Stimme ein Schlaflied summen. Doch da war wieder die Stimme seines Vaters, nicht unbarmherzig, aber unbeugsam und ernst. "Du darfst ihn nicht so verwöhnen. Ich weiß, er ist dein einziges Kind, aber auf ihm ruht unsere ganze Hoffnung. Wir alle beten darum, dass er Freezer einmal erfolgreich die Stirn bieten wird. Aber wenn du ihn verwöhnst, ihn umschmeichelst, wird er verweichlichen und seine Kraft wird nie erwachen." Starke Hände zerrten ihn aus der Geborgenheit, aus der Wärme, sodass die Kälte und die Dunkelheit wieder an Kraft gewannen. Er wollte zurück, er wollte sich festklammern an der Wärme, sie halten, sie niemals gehen lassen...... ...............................  
  
Ein scharfer Schmerz riss Bulma aus dem Schlaf. Vegeta hatte sich herum gewälzt und sein Gesicht an ihre Brust gedrückt. Doch viel schlimmer war, dass er seine Arme um sie gelegt hatte und das mit einem Griff, als wollte er einen Fels zerdrücken. Sie spürte wie ihre Rippen knacksten und versuchte, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu winden, doch Vegeta, der ihren Widerstand spürte, drückte nur noch fester zu. Wütend zerrte Bulma an seinen Haaren. "Wach auf, du Rüpel, du brichst mir noch alle Rippen!", keuchte sie, aber er schien sie nicht zu hören. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft und vor ihren Augen tanzten bereits Sterne. Da murmelte er etwas, das sich wie "Mama", anhörte und überrascht gab sie ihren Widerstand auf. Also war Vegeta doch nicht immer so ein kaltherziges Ungeheuer gewesen.... Wie er wohl als Baby ausgesehen hatte? Statt sich also zu wehren, rückte sie wieder näher an ihn heran, strich beruhigend über sein Haar und murmelte: "Keine Angst, Vegeta. Es wird alles gut. Ich bleibe bei dir. Ich gehe nicht fort...."  
  
.........................  
  
Die Wärme zog sich vor ihm zurück. Angstvoll hielt er sie fester und fester. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren, nicht allein sein in Dunkelheit und Kälte. Doch dann kam die Wärme zurück, und mit ihr eine neue Stimme, die ihm seltsam vertraut vorkam, aber nicht in seine Kindheit gehörte. Sie redete sacht auf ihn ein, weiche Arme hielten ihn fest, drückten ihn, gaben ihm Hoffnung und Kraft . Nun konnte er es mit der Kälte aufnehmen, sie aus eigener Kraft vertreiben und langsam kam wieder Regung in seine erstarrte Seele. Er atmete ruhiger und tiefer und sein Geist stieg langsam wieder aus dem Abgrund empor..... ......................  
  
Erleichtert registrierte Bulma, dass die Umklammerung nachließ. Vegeta wälzte sich wieder herum und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. Hoffentlich konnte sie die restliche Nacht über ein wenig Ruhe finden... dieser Trampel machte doch mehr Kummer als er wert war..... Im Morgengrauen schreckte sie hoch und erkannte, dass sie sich wieder an seinen Rücken geschmiegt hatte. Sein Pyjamaoberteil war feucht von Schweiß und erleichtert registrierte Bulma, dass das Fieber gesunken war. Sie legte die Hand auf seine Stirn und ja, sie fühlte sich deutlich kühler an wie zuvor. Wahrscheinlich würde er bald wieder aufwachen. Bulma schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Ihre Rippen taten immer noch weh, hoffentlich hatte er ihr nicht zu viele davon gebrochen, dieser Neandertaler.... Ihre Mutter fand sie zwei Stunden später mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht im Sessel hocken. "Was ist denn mit dir passiert, Liebling", fragte sie erstaunt. Bulma erzählte es ihr in knappen Worten. "Bei Vegetas Kraft kann man nie wissen, am besten lässt du dich von Papa zum Röntgen ins Krankenhaus fahren, die Straßen müssten mittlerweile geräumt sein." "Aber ...", wollte ihre Tochter mit Blick auf Vegeta einwenden. Doch ihre Mutter gab nicht nach. "Um den kümmere ich mich, jetzt da das Fieber gefallen ist, wird er sicher bald aufwachen und Hunger haben." Widerwillig gab Bulma nach und ihr Vater, dem sie erzählte, sie sei während der Rettung von Vegeta hingefallen, aber es hätte erst in der Nacht begonnen, weh zu tun, holte eiligst sein Auto aus der Kapsel, während sie sich umzog. Kaum waren die beiden in Richtung Krankenhaus abgefahren, kochte Bulmas Mutter einen großen Topf mit Haferschleim und machte frischen Tee. Als Vegeta etwa eine halbe Stunde später aufwachte, kam gerade Bulmas Mutter mit einem dampfenden Teller ins Zimmer. "Na, endlich aufgewacht, du Patient? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie freundlich und stellte den Teller mit dem Haferschleim auf ein Tischchen genau neben sein Bett. "Als wäre eine Horde Freezers über mich hergefallen." Jetzt erst bemerkte er, dass er einen dunkelblauen Pyjama trug und er runzelte die Stirn, was Bulmas Mutter nicht entging. "Das ist der Pyama meines Mannes. Er ist hoffentlich nicht zu unbequem." "Wie bin ich ins Bett und in das Teil gekommen?", wunderte sich Vegeta. "Ich war doch beim Trainieren, dann kam der Sturm und ich wollte eine kleine Pause machen ..." "... und bist dabei vermutlich aufgrund von Erschöpfung und Kälte eingeschlafen", sagte Frau Briefs. Sie tauchte den Löffel in den Teller. "So und jetzt sag mal AAA!" "Ich bin doch kein Baby", fauchte Vegeta und versuchte, sich aufzurichten, doch er war so schwach wie ein neugeborenes Kätzchen und sein ganzer Körper tat weh. Es war anders als nach einer Verletzung im Kampf, das hier war ein Schmerz, der ihm die Kraft aus den Knochen sog und ihn schlaff und wehrlos machte. Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte und so halbwegs aufrecht saß, rann ihm der Schweiß vom Gesicht und er schnaufte wie ein Walross. Blumas Mutter, die geduldig zugesehen hatte ( Frei nach dem Motto: man gönne dickköpfige Kindern einen kleinen Sieg, umso leichter kann man sie dann zu anderen Dingen überreden...), hielt ihm den Löffel vors Gesicht. Vegeta wollte protestieren, aber darauf hatte sie nur gewartet und im Nu hatte er den Mund voll Haferschleim. "Alle Männer sind wie Babys wenn sie krank sind", erklärte Bulmas Mutter fröhlich und überwachte mit Argusaugen, dass er den Haferschleim auch schluckte. Es gelang Vegeta, zwischen zwei Löffeln Haferschleim (so schlecht war das Zeugs nicht und er hatte Hunger...) seine Frage zu wiederholen. "Oh den Pyama haben mein Mann und Bulma dir nach dem Bad übergezogen. Du warst komplett durchgefroren, weißt du... und da ist ein heißes Bad das beste Mittel." Vegeta erstickte fast an dem nächsten Löffel. Nachdem ihm Bulmas Mutter herzhaft auf den Rücken geklopft hatte, bekam er wieder Luft und keuchte. "Moment mal, Bulma hat mich ausgezogen??!! Und gebadet??!!" "Sie hat mehr Kraft wie mein Mann und ich, ohne sie hätte er dich nicht in die Wanne bekommen", erklärte sie und rührte den Haferschleim um. "Bekommst du etwa wieder Fieber, Vegeta? Du bist ja ganz rot im Gesicht ..." Eilends holte sie das Thermometer aus der Schürzentasche und steckte es ihm in den Mund. "So, und jetzt mal ganz still sein, bis die Anzeige grün leuchtet", sagte sie mit der Kommandostimme aller Mütter, die widerspenstige Kinder pflegen. "Du bist schon ein schwieriger Patient, Vegeta. Bestimmt du hast deiner Mutter viel Ärger gemacht, als du die Masern hattest ..." Vegeta knurrte nur, da er wegen des Thermometers nicht verständlich reden konnte. Irgend etwas an Bulmas Mutter ließ einfach keine Widerworte zu. Mutter ... das Wort rief eine unbestimmte Erinnerung in ihm wach. Er konnte sich an keinen Namen erinnern, an kein Gesicht, nur an Wärme, Weichheit, an einen Duft und eine Stimme.... Schlagartig fiel ihm sein Fiebertraum wieder ein. Da war noch eine andere weibliche Stimme gewesen, die ihn aus der Dunkelheit geholt hatte. Weiche Arme, die ihn gehalten hatten, Wärme, welche die Kälte aus seiner Seele vertrieben hatte und ein Duft, der ihm sehr vertraut vorgekommen war, .... "Pieps!", die Anzeige leuchtete grün und Bulmas Mutter zog das Thermometer aus seinem Mund. "Bestens... Du bist fast fieberfrei. Jetzt noch brav deine Medizin nehmen." Frau Briefs gab ihm die Tablette und mit einem gegrummelten "Meinetwegen..." spülte er sie mit einem Schluck Tee hinunter. Zufrieden nahm Bulmas Mutter die Decke, die noch immer auf der Lehne des Polstersessels lag und legte sie Vegeta um die Schultern. "Sobald Bulma und mein Mann zurück kommen, mache ich dir Hühnersuppe und irgendwo müssten wir auch Dosenpfirsiche im Haus haben." Vegeta holte tief Luft, um zu protestieren. Da war er wieder.... der Duft aus seinem Traum. Er hob einen Zipfel der Decke an seine Nase. Ja, es war eindeutig dieser Duft, den er in der vergangenen Nacht gerochen hatte. Er sah Bulmas Mutter fragend an. "Das ist Bulmas Decke", sagte sie und stand auf, um den Teller in die Küche zu tragen und frischen Tee zu kochen. "Sie hat mir gesagt, dass du ziemlich gefroren hast .... Aber heute geht es dir ja schon wieder viel besser." Sie ging mit dem Teller in Richtung Türe. "Moment", rief er ihr nach. "Bulma ... wo ist sie ... schläft sie noch?" "Nein, sie ist mit meinem Mann ins Krankenhaus gefahren, zum Röntgen wegen der Rippen ...". Damit spazierte sie hinaus und überließ es Vegeta, die Bruchstücke zu einem Ganzen zusammenzufügen. Vegeta versuchte, sich weiter aufzurichten, dabei wurde ihm etwas schwindlig und er verfluchte diesen Moment der Schwäche, als er nur kurz hatte die Augen schließen wollen, dort draußen inmitten des Sturmes. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass er die Kälte nicht spürte, dass er nur kurz seine Kräfte sammeln wollte für eine weitere Runde gegen den Sturm ... doch der Sturm hatte das Spiel schon gewonnen gehabt. Vegeta wusste recht gut, was es bedeutete, in so einem Unwetter einzuschlafen. Unwillkürlich fröstelte er und zog die Decke um seine Schultern enger. Bulmas Decke. Er sah auf seine Hände herab. Dunkel und Verschwommen kam die Erinnerung an eine Stimme, die ihn aus dem Dämmerschlaf geweckt hatte. Er war wach geworden, so halbwegs, nicht wach genug, um die Augen zu öffnen, nicht wach genug, um aufzustehen... nur wach genug, um zu begreifen, dass er drauf und dran war zu erfrieren. Jemand hatte ihn gepackt und gezerrt, wäre er wacher gewesen, hätte er sich gesträubt, sich gewehrt, darauf beharrt weiterzuschlafen .. so hatte er geduldet, dass man ihn aus der Kälte zerrte, Helligkeit hatte durch die geschlossenen Lider in seinen Augen geschmerzt, die Wärme hatte in seinen tauben Körper geschnitten, etwas war um ihn herum gewickelt worden, etwas weiches, warmes ... und immer wieder diese Stimme, voll Ärger und doch voll Angst und verhaltenen Tränen... Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Konnte das ... Bulma gewesen sein? Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass niemand sonst so verrückt gewesen sein konnte, ihn mitten in dem Schneetreiben suchen zu gehen. Und sie hatte ihn gefunden, ihn gerettet ... Vegeta zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hasste es, jemandem etwas zu schulden und so wie es aussah schuldete er Bulma eine ganze Menge. Wenn er dieses lästige Gefühl los werden wollte, würde er etwas für sie tun müssen. Er verzog das Gesicht, da er sich genug demütigende Dinge vorstellen konnte, mit denen ihn Bulma bestrafen könnte; angefangen von Putzarbeiten bis zum Gemüse schälen oder Umgraben der Blumenbeete ... lauter Tätigkeiten, die eines Saiyanprinzen denkbar unwürdig waren.... aber dieses Mal würde er eben in den sauren Apfel beißen müssen... Mit dem Gedanken an das Bad und wie er in diesen Pyjama gekommen war, wollte er sich lieber nicht genauer auseinander setzen und was die vergangene Nacht betraf ... nun ja, es war ihre eigene Schuld, dass er sie etwas hart angefasst hatte, er war eben ein Krieger und wenn sie ihm zu nahe kam .... Er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich, an etwas Anderes zu denken. Wie könnte er den Trainingsrückstand wohl am ehesten wieder aufholen.... ? Zwei Stunden später, er war noch immer zu keinem schlüssigen Ergebnis gekommen, außer dass er wohl wieder bei 80G anfangen würde müssen, wenn er wieder länger im Bett lag, hielt draußen ein Auto. Vegeta hörte zwei Leute aussteigen und aufs Haus zugehen. Bulmas Mutter öffnete ihnen die Tür und er konnte sie auf dem Flur reden hören. "Wie geht es dir, Schatz?" "Halb so schlimm", antwortete Bulma beruhigend. "Es ist nichts gebrochen." "Dafür hat die Ärmste aber eine ziemlich böse Quetschung am Rücken und jede Menge Blutergüsse", sagte der Vater. "Schmerzmittel wollte sie keine nehmen, obwohl die Ärztin gemeint hat, dass das noch viel mehr weh tun müsse als ein sauberer Bruch." "Ich bin zwar kein Saiyan, aber hart im Nehmen", sagte Bulma heiter. "So rasch bringt mich nichts um. Wie geht es Vegeta?" "Der ist schon wieder munter", sagte ihre Mutter. "Hier ist sein Teller Hühnersuppe, warum bringst du ihm den nicht und überzeugst dich selbst?" Bulma zögerte. Vor ihrem Vater wollte sie die gestrige Nacht nicht erwähnen, und ihre Mutter schien nicht zu merken, was ihre Tochter gern hören wollte. Also seufzte Bulma, nahm das Tablett und schritt in Vegetas Zimmer. Der Saiyan saß immer noch mit ihrer Decke um die Schultern da und starrte Löcher in die Luft. "Hallo, Vegeta. Ich freue mich, dass es dir besser geht." Sie stellte das Tablett auf das Tischchen. "Meine Mutter hat Suppe für dich gekocht, sie schmeckt bestimmt gut." Vegeta war unschlüssig. Sollte er von sich aus auf seine Rettung zu sprechen kommen oder warten bis sie ihre bissige Zunge an ihm wetzte wie sie es mit Vorliebe tat, wenn er in ihren Augen zu leichtsinnig mit seiner Gesundheit umging oder etwas beschädigte. Es machte ihn nervös, dass sie ihn nur freundlich und besorgt anlächelte, also schlug er die Decke zurück und schwang die Beine über den Bettrand um aufzustehen und zu zeigen, dass er sich von so ein bisschen Fieber nicht unterkriegen ließ. "Nichts da!" Bulma rückte das Tischchen zum Bett hinüber, dass er im Sitzen essen konnte. "Zum Aufstehen wirst du noch eine ganze Weile zu schwach sein." Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Wieviel wusste er von seiner Rettung, von der gestrigen Nacht? Konnte er sich überhaupt an etwas erinnern? Vegeta ahnte wohl, worüber sie sich Gedanken machte, aber er schaufelte lieber die Suppe in sich hinein, als von sich aus ein paar klärende Worte zu sprechen. Sie könnte das ja als Dank und Entschuldigung auslegen und ein Saiyanprinz bedanke sich niemals, genauso wenig wie er sich für irgend etwas entschuldigte. Als der Teller leer war, hatte sich Bulma immer noch nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Vegeta legte den Löffel zur Seite und gab es auf, den Unwissenden zu spielen. Das Schwindelgefühl war verschwunden und er spürte, dass seine Kraft langsam wieder zurückkam. Spätestens Morgen konnte er wieder mit einer Trainingseinheit beginnen. Bestimmt war Kakerot nicht so rasch wieder fit .... Je eher er seine Schuld bei Bulma einlöste, desto eher hatte er wieder seine Ruhe. Ungeachtet ihrer Proteste stand er auf, ging zwei, drei Schritte und streckte sich, um zu zeigen, dass er ihre Bemutterung nicht mehr brauchte. Bemutterung ... dieses Wort führte seine Gedanken zurück zur vergangenen Nacht, auch wenn er gar nicht mehr daran denken hatte wollen. Er sah es an der Art wie sie sich bewegte, an ihrem Gesicht, auch wenn sie sich recht gut unter Kontrolle hatte, die Verletzungen, die er ihr in seinem Fieberwahn zugefügt hatte, taten ihr weit mehr weh, als sie zugeben würde. "Sag mir, was ich tun soll", knurrte er. "Dafür, dass du mich zurück gebracht hast. Es ist egal was, ich werde meine Schuld einlösen." Bulma fühlte, wie sich in ihr etwas Verhärtete. Dieser eingebildete, überhebliche Trottel! Sie hatte die ganze Zeit auf das Zauberwort gewartet, darauf, dass er "Danke" sagte und sich vielleicht noch für die blauen Flecken entschuldigte, aber dieses mit derartigem Widerwillen vorgebrachte Angebot schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Offenbar erinnerte er sich an alles, aber nein, Bedanken kam für diesen ... diesen Affen wohl nicht in Frage. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, wie sie ihm eine Lektion erteilen könnte, die er so rasch nicht vergessen würde... die Werkstatt aufräumen und dabei jede einzelne Schraube der Größe nach sortieren? Mit ihrer Mutter einen Einkaufsbummel beim Schlussverkauf im größten Kaufhaus der Stadt machen? Ihrem Vater die Fußnägel schneiden oder mit einer Zahnbürste das Bad schrubben? Irgendwie war nichts davon als Strafe auch nur im geringsten Schlimm genug, dass der Gedanke daran Bulmas augenblicklichen Zorn auf Vegetas Überheblichkeit gemildert hätte. "Und was ist mit meinen Verletzungen", fauchte sie Vegeta an. "Darf es dafür eine Arbeitsstunde mehr sein? "Daran bist du selber schuld. Du weißt wie viel Kraft ein Saiyan hat auch wenn er nicht bei Bewusstsein ist." "Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein?!" "Darauf kannst du warten bis Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag fällt!" Da fiel ihm ein, dass er sich von ihr noch eine schwarze Rüstung hatte machen lassen wollen. Kein guter Zeitpunkt, sie noch wütender zu machen. Aber um Verzeihung bitten kam nicht in Frage. Er könnte doch ... Erleichtert, einen Ausweg gefunden zu haben, lehnte sich Vegeta an die Wand und schloss die Augen. "Schlag mich." "Wie bitte?!" "Ich sagte, schlag mich. Schlag so fest zu wie du willst. Du kannst mich auch treten, dann sind wir quitt." Bulma schnaubte. "Als ob ein paar Faustschläge von mir deinem stählernen super trainiertem Körper auch nur ein bisschen weh tun könnten!" Vegeta wusste nicht warum, aber der "stählerne super trainierte Körper" ging an ihm runter wie Honig. "Okay, du darfst dir ein Hilfsmittel suchen, schlag mich mit einem Baseballschläger oder sonst was." Sein überhebliches Lächeln brachte Bulmas Blut zum Kochen. Natürlich könnte sie auch mit einem Prügel keinen nennenswerten Schaden anrichten, nicht einmal jetzt, da er geschwächt war. Sie sah auf ihre Hände herab, doch ihre Fingernägel waren zu kurz, um ihm sein Gesicht zu zerkratzen. Aber wie er so an der Wand lehnte, die Augen geschlossen, brachte er sie auf eine Idee, wie sie ihm sein Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen könnte. "Warte einen Moment, Vegeta, ich muss nur rasch etwas holen, dann kriegst du deine Lektion", sagte sie drohend und lief aus dem Zimmer. Vegeta lauschte ihren Schritten. Offenbar ging sie nicht in die Werkstatt, was ihn etwas erleichterte., da dort allerhand scharfkantige, spitze Dinge herum lagen. Nicht dass er vor einem Schraubenzieher oder einem Bohrer Angst hätte, aber der Spruch, sie ein Hilfsmittel benutzen zu lassen, hätte leicht nach hinten losgehen können. Eine neuerliche Verletzung würde ihn nur noch weiter zurück werfen und das könnte er jetzt am allerwenigsten gebrauchen. Bulma kam wieder zurück. Ihre Schritte waren immer noch leicht, also hatte sie sich nicht mit einem Tisch oder Stuhl bewaffnet. Ehe er weiter überlegen konnte, was sie wohl im Schilde führte, streifte sie ihm etwas über den Kopf. Er riss die Augen auf, konnte aber nichts sehen. "Das ist eine Schlafmaske meines Vaters", hörte er Bulma sagen. "Ich will, dass du nicht siehst, wie ich zuschlage, das macht es wenigstens ein bisschen spannend." Lächerlich. Ihn auf diese Weise verunsichern zu wollen, war einfach lachhaft. Er hatte schon unter ganz anderen Bedingungen gekämpft. "Außerdem will ich eine Minute. Ich habe keine Waffe, aber ich will eine Minute Zeit, es dir ordentlich heimzuzahlen. Und du darfst nicht zurückschlagen, dich nicht rühren, egal ob es dir weh tut oder nicht." Was bildete sich diese Frau eigentlich ein? Sie könnte eine Woche lang auf ihn einschlagen und er würde es kaum spüren. Und zurückschlagen? Für diese Mückenstiche von Schlägen, lohnte sich eine Gegenwehr doch gar nicht.... Sein Grinsen wurde noch überheblicher. Er hob die Arme und lehnte sich breitbeinig an die Wand. "Leg los. Ich gebe dir auch zehn Minuten. Nutze die Gunst der Stunde, noch habe ich nicht meine volle Kraft zurück. Eine bessere Chance kriegst du nie wieder ..." Bulma sah sein Grinsen und leckte sich die Lippen. Der würde sich noch wundern.... "Und du rührst dich nicht, königliches Saiyan-Ehrenwort?" Nun zuckte Vegeta zusammen. Sie konnte nicht wissen, dass genau mit einem "königlichen Saiyan-Ehrenwort" sein Vater damals den Pakt mit Freezer geschlossen hatte, der das Ende sein Leben, das seines Volkes und seinen Planeten besiegelt hatte ... Na gut, wenn er dadurch zu seiner Rüstung kam, die Kakerot im Kampf alt aussehen ließ ... sollte sie ihr Ehrenwort haben. "Versprochen, ich werde mich nicht rühren. Aber fang endlich an, ehe mir die Füße einschlafen." "Ist gut. Eine Minute ab jetzt.." Er konnte spüren, wie sie an ihn herantrat. Ihre Finger knöpften den Pyjama ihres Vaters auf. Hatte sie eigentlich lange Fingernägel oder kurze? Ganz entspannt wartete Vegeta auf den ersten Schlag. Statt dessen fuhr ihm Bulma mit den Fingerspitzen über die Brust, ganz sacht, sodass er sich konzentrieren musste, um überhaupt etwas zu spüren. Ihr Haar streifte seine Haut und ihr Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Musste sie ungedingt so nahe an ihn heranrücken? Warum schlug sie nicht endlich zu? Bulma spürte seine leichte Nervosität und lächelte. Das war etwas, womit seine prinzliche Hoheit nicht so gut umgehen konnte wie mit Gewalt und Schmerzen... also hatte sie richtig geraten und es hatte sich gelohnt, dass sie seit Yamchus Abschied all diese Liebesromane verschlungen hatte. Vegeta spürte, wie Bulmas Fingerspitzen höher wanderte, über seinen Hals... ob sie ihn würgen wollte? Doch nein, sie suchte nur seinen Puls, strich leicht darüber, hinauf bis zu seinem Kinn, höher über seine Wangen soweit es die Maske zuließ, wieder hinunter zu seinen Lippen... Suchte sie seinen empfindlichsten Teil für ihren Hieb? Ihr Haar strich über seine Wangen, als sie sich noch näher zu ihm beugte ... wollte sie ihn etwa beißen? Doch statt spitzer Zähne fühlte er nur weiche Lippen, die über die seinen fuhren, ganz flüchtig ... Ein Kuss? War das ihre Strafe für ihn? Ihre Lippen kehrten zurück, diesmal pressten sie sich fester auf die seinen, sie zog seine Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, nagte sacht daran ... ihre Hände fassten ihn an den Schultern, ihre kurzen Nägel bohrten sich in seine Muskeln und der Kuss wurde intensiver. Vegetas Herzschlag beschleunigte sich... er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, unsicher ob er Bulma von sich stoßen oder festhalten wollte ... doch da war das Versprechen und vor allem die Hitze, die durch seine Kehle rann und seinen ganzen Körper erfasste. Bulma war sich nicht sicher, ab wann die Spielerei sich ins Gegenteil verkehrte. Er schmeckte einfach zu gut, und die Art, wie sein Puls raste war Balsam auf der noch immer nicht ganz verheilten Wunde, die Yamchus Abschied ihrem weiblichen Stolz zugefügt hatte. Sie war nicht ohne Wirkung auf Vegeta, auf diesen stolzen, eigensinnigen Prinzen, der sonst nie irgendeine Schwäche zeigte. Genau diese Schwäche, das leichte Zittern, das sie spürte, sein rascher Atem bewog sie, sich von ihm zu lösen, ehe sie die Kontrolle über sich verlor. Um Fassung ringend trat Bulma einen Schritt zurück. Sie begann zu ahnen, dass Vegeta weit verletzlicher war, als er jemals zugeben würde. Ihm eines mit einer Pfanne überbraten war etwas Anderes, als ihn als Trostpflaster für Yamchus Abgang zu benützen. Das hatte nicht einmal ein Trottel wie Vegeta verdient. Mit einem Lächeln zog sie ihm die Maske vom Gesicht. Lag da ein Hauch von Sehnsucht in seinem Blick? Hätte er das Spiel auch weiter treiben wollen? Nein, das war bestimmt Wunschdenken, rief sich Bulma zur Ordnung und tat, als hätte sie das Ganze nicht im Geringsten berührt. "Das wars auch schon, Vegeta", sagte sie fröhlich. "Hat es sehr weh getan?"  
  
Vegeta, verwirrt von dem was sie getan hatte und noch mehr von seiner Reaktion darauf, brachte kein Wort heraus. "Am besten legst du dich wieder hin, du siehst ziemlich fertig aus. Wenn man so schwach ist, sollte man sich nicht übernehmen..." Mit diesen Worten schritt sie wieder zur Türe hinaus, den Flur hinunter in ihr Zimmer. Sie schloss die Zimmertüre, warf sich aufs Bett und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Ihr Herz raste nicht mehr, aber immer noch hielt sie die schwarze Maske umklammert und versuchte ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie derart durcheinander zu bringen? Mit der freien Faust boxte sie in das Kissen, dass die Daunen stoben. Verdammt und zugenäht! Sie wollte sich nicht wieder verlieben. Vor allem nicht wieder in einen Kämpfer. Sie wälzte sich herum und starrte wütend zur Decke. Dieses Mal würde sie ihrem Verstand die Wahl überlassen, ganz egal wie gut Vegeta auch aussah, dieses Mal würde sie sich jemanden wählen, der feinfühlig war, mit dem man reden konnte, der auch zuhörte und vor allem, jemand mit Hirn und Herz, nicht nur einen Haufen Muskeln und einer Überdosis Einbildung. Groß sollte er sein, groß und schlank und blaue Augen haben .... Während sie in Gedanken ihren Zukünftigen entwarf, merkte sie nicht, dass sie die Schlafmaske fast zärtlich an ihre Brust gedrückt hielt ....  
  
In seinem Zimmer stand Vegeta noch immer regungslos an die Wand gelehnt und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür. Seine Gedanken waren ein ebensolches Chaos wie seine Gefühle. Irgendwo in dem ganzen Durcheinander keimte die Ahnung, weshalb Erdlinge soviel Zeit mit diesem Beziehungsquatsch vergeudeten ... Doch vordergründig war er vor allem eines, nämlich wütend. Er hatte Bulma einen Gefallen tun wollen, seinen Stolz überwunden und ihr angeboten, ihn zu schlagen und sie? Statt ernsthaft zur Sache zu kommen, hatte sie einen fiesen Trick angewandt und ihn lächerlich gemacht. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über seinen Mund, fast konnte er noch ihre weichen, warmen Lippen darauf spüren, den Honig ihres Kusses schmecken .... Verflucht! Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand und hinterließ eine Delle. So ein Gefühl war nichts als Schwäche. Eine Schwäche der ein niederer Krieger wie Kakerot aber niemals ein Prinz der Saiyans erliegen durfte. Wie sollte er den Cyborgs das Fürchten lehren oder Kakerot in Grund und Boden stampfen, wenn ihn ein einfacher Kuss schon aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte? Er hatte doch an Yamchu gesehen, wohin das führte, wenn man sich auf eine Beziehung einließ. Nichts als Ärger und eine jämmerlich niedrige Kampfkraft waren das Resultat. Darauf konnte er gern verzichten. Er würde einfach so tun, als wäre gar nichts geschehen. So war es doch auch. Nichts, absolut nichts .... aber seine Fingerspitzen lagen immer noch auf seiner Unterlippe .....  
  
Eine Stunde später saß Vegeta auf wieder auf dem Bett und nahm seine nächste Dosis an Medizin ein. Bulma hatte sich nicht wieder blicken lassen, sie überließ es ihrer Mutter Vegeta zu überreden, eine Schüssel mit Dosenpfirsichen zu verdrücken und den Kamillentee auszutrinken. "Jetzt lasse ich dir noch ein heißes Bad ein und zwar eines auf westliche Art, mit Eukalyptus und Minze, das soll nämlich gut sein bei Erkältungen." Vegeta war das nur recht. Er wollte dieses Pyjama so rasch wie möglich los werden und vor allem konnte es ihm mit seiner Genesung nicht rasch genug gehen. "Weißt du, wie es Kakerot geht?", fragte er Bulmas Mutter. Als diese ihn nur verständnislos anlächelte, erwähnte er den irdischen Namen seines Erzkonkurrenten. "Son Gokou." "Ach, Son Gokou geht es wieder prächtig. Chichi hat angerufen und Bulma erzählt, dass sich die drei erstaunlich rasch erholt haben, aber sie waren ja auch nicht so schlimm krank wie du ...." "Trainieren sie schon wieder?", drängte Vegeta verärgert darüber, dass er noch einen Tag zuwarten musste, ehe er wieder fit genug für erhöhte Schwerkraft war. "Das hat Chichi nicht zugelassen. Erst wenn sie einen Tag fieberfrei sind, dann dürfen sie wieder nach draußen. Chichi ist eine sehr verantwortungsvolle Person, musst du wissen." Vegeta konnte das nur recht sein. Er wartete, bis Bulmas Mutter das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Dann kämpfte er sich aus dem Bett und versuchte ein paar Dehnungsübungen. Ging schon wieder ganz gut. Ein wenig unwohl war ihm zwar noch, aber das konnte auch an der Kombination von Pfirsichen und Kamillentee liegen. Jetzt noch eine flotte Schlagkombination und danach ... "Legst du es schon wieder drauf an, alles zu Klump zu hauen?", fragte eine Stimme von der Türe her. Bulma hatte sich umgezogen und musterte ihn mit derselben kritischen Mine wie stets. Zum Teufel mit dieser Frau! Konnte sie nicht wenigstens so tun als hätte das Ganze sie genau so mitgenommen wie ihn? Ein Teil von ihm war verärgert, ein anderer erleichtert. Er ließ die Arme sinken und warf den Kopf zurück. "Ich muss schauen, dass ich nicht zuviel in Rückstand gerate. Ab morgen gehe ich wieder ins Raumschiff." "Falls du es findest..", lächelte Bulma mit betont falscher Freundlichkeit. Dieser unmögliche Typ! Sie war immer noch durcheinander und er tat so, als sei gar nichts passiert und hatte nur sein Training im Kopf. Nur gut, dass sie mit sich ausgemacht hatte, ihm keine Chance zu geben, nicht die geringste .... "Was soll das heißen?", Vegeta sah sie durchdringend an. "Es steht doch noch im Garten, oder?" "Falsch geraten", Bulma verschränkte die Arme und gratulierte sich zu ihrem Plan. "Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du mir versprochen hast, eine Arbeit zu erledigen. Und damit du nicht an Gedächtnisschwund leidest, habe ich das Raumschiff eingekapselt." Vegeta fluchte. Bei den Tausenden Kapseln in diesem Haus würde es Tage dauern, die richtige zu finden und um Bulma zu zwingen, sie ihm zu verraten, müsste er sie zumindest in die Ecke drängen, ihr bedrohlich nahe kommen, aber im Moment war das so ziemlich das letzte, das er tun wollte. Sie würde dann nämlich merken, dass ihn ihre "Bestrafung" keineswegs so kalt gelassen hatte, wie er vorgab.... "Schon gut, ich hab's nicht vergessen. Was willst du von mir?" "Erst wirst du dich mal vollständig auskurieren. Ich lasse mir nicht nachsagen, dass ich deine Diener schlecht behandle." Bei dem Wort "Diener" knirschte er mit den Zähnen. "Mein Angebot gilt nur für eine Sache. Wenn die erledigt ist, lässt du mich in Ruhe, verstanden." "Voll und ganz." "Noch etwas. Ich will, dass du mir einen Panzer aus dem Material machst, das du für die Badewanne benutzt hast." "Es ist dir also aufgefallen, wie gut es Kraft ableitet?" Bulma war erfreut. Sie legte den Finger ans Kinn und ging die Kosten für solch einen Panzer durch ... diese Spezialmasse kostete ein ganz schönes Sümmchen und dann müsste sie auch noch eine Isolierung entwickeln, die verhinderte, dass der Träger durch die Erhitzung gegart wurde ... also ... "Was ist, oder ist das für dein sogenanntes Genie zu hoch?", spottete Vegeta. Bulma sah ihn wütend an. "Wäre es zuviel verlangt, dass du einmal "Bitte" sagst, wenn du etwa willst.? Bei Paps hast du dich auch noch nie dafür bedankt, dass er ständig neue Sonden für dein Training entwirft." Vegeta zog eine Augebraue hoch. "Ihr alle solltet froh und dankbar sein, mich unterstützen zu dürfen. Immerhin riskiere ich im Kampf gegen die Cyborgs für euch und alle niederen Lebensformen dieses Planeten Kopf und Kragen." "Von wegen", schnappte Bulma zurück und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Als ob du das für irgendjemanden tust außer für dich selbst, du und dein ständiges `Ich muss besser sein als Kakerot!'. Du machst mich krank, weißt du das?" "Dann wäre es wohl nicht zuviel verlangt, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt, oder?", konterte Vegeta. Einen Augenblick lang sah ihn Bulma nur aus schmalen Augen an. Dann entspannte sie sich und sagte betont ruhig: "Ich mache dir deinen Panzer. Dafür und für die andere wirst du in drei Tagen einen Gefallen tun, den ich mir noch ausdenken muss. Aber sei versichert, dass es sich nicht um eine Kleinigkeit wie Gemüse schälen oder Schuhe putzen handeln wird." Die Worte hingen noch in der Luft, und er runzelte die Stirn, da er nicht genau wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab und marschierte entschlossen zur Türe hinaus. Drei Tage waren eine lange Zeit, um sich eine kleine, feine Rache auszudenken und vor allem eine Rache, die nicht wie der Kuss ins Gegenteil umschlagen konnte ....  
  
Ende Teil 2 


	3. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 3

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 3  
  
Vegeta tat Bulmas Ankündigung zwar äußerlich mit einem Schulterzucken ab, innerlich jedoch war er ein wenig beunruhigt. Mit dem Gedanken an irgendeine läppische Hausarbeit hatte er sich abgefunden, aber wie es aussah, würde Bulma ihre nicht geringe Fantasie nützen, um sich etwas wirklich Unangenehmes auszudenken. Hmmm.... notfalls könnte er immer noch einen Rückzieher machen, immerhin hatte er ihr für diese Sache kein Ehrenwort abgegeben.  
  
"Müde, Vegeta?", Bulmas Mutter stand in der Tür. "Das Wasser wäre heiß."  
  
Vegeta rang sich ein Nicken ab, was Bulmas Mutter mit einem freundlichen Lächeln quittierte und fischte sich ein paar saubere Sachen aus dem Schrank. Im Vorraum des Badezimmers riss er sich den verschwitzen Pyjama förmlich vom Körper und zog die Schiebetüre auf. Es roch stark nach Minze und anderen Kräutern. Rasch eingeseift und abgespült, und schon stieg Vegeta in die Wanne. Es entspannte wirklich herrlich und der duftende Wasserdampf machte ihn wohlig müde. Ein wenig später, er wäre um ein Haar eingeschlafen, hörte er, wie jemand andrer den Vorraum betrat. "Hast du schon wieder deine Klamotten einfach so hinwerfen müssen?", klang Bulmas Stimme durch die Tür. "Sind doch nicht meine Sachen, sondern die von deinem Vater!", gab Vegeta zurück.  
  
"Schau zu, dass du nicht zu lange drin bleibst, sonst hast du eine Haut wie ein verschrumpelter Apfel." Vegeta pustete etwas Schaum durch das Badezimmer und gähnte laut hörbar. "Na und? Ist doch wohl meine Sache, oder?" Trotzdem besah er sich seine Hand und die Haut an den Fingerspitzen war wirklich schon ganz faltig.  
  
"Wenn du meinst... Eigentlich wollte ich ja Maß nehmen für deinen Panzer, aber wenn du jetzt eingehst wie ein zu heiß gewaschener Socken, wird er eine Nummer zu klein..." "Verstanden!" Vegeta zog sich hoch und kletterte aus der Wanne (das schwarze Zeugs war wirklich faszinierend). Rasch trocknete er sich ab und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften. "Okay, ich bin draußen!"  
  
Bulma warf den Pyjama ihres Vaters in den Korb mit der Schmutzwäsche und zog die Schiebetüre einen Spalt auf. Natürlich hatte er weder das Wasser abgelassen, noch die Wanne geputzt. Kleine Tröpfchen glitzerten in seinen Haaren und seine Haut glänzte in einer gesunden Farbe. Sie dachte an gestern Abend und wie kalt und grau seine Haut gewesen war. Unglaublich wie rasch er sich erholt hatte. Nun, sie würde so tun, als wäre sie weder von seinen Muskeln noch von seiner stolzen Pose beeindruckt, mit der er zu ihr hinaus in den Vorraum schritt mit nichts als einem Handtuch bekleidet. Sie hatte nicht vor "muskulös und naiv" gegen "muskulös und verbohrt" auszutauschen, nein, ganz sicher nicht. Ihre Hände zitterten auch nur ganz wenig, als sie das Maßband nahm. "Streck die Arme aus", sagte sie mit auch in ihren Ohren erstaunlich gelassener Stimme.  
  
Vegeta tat wie geheißen, aber wohl war ihm nicht in seiner Haut. Irgendwie kam er sich ähnlich ausgeliefert vor wie zuvor in seinem Zimmer. Er drängte die Erinnerung daran zurück und konzentrierte sich auf die Vorstellung von einem idealen Schutzanzug. Bulma nickte zu seinen Angaben, während sie die Länge seiner Arme, die Dicke seiner Handgelenke und die Breite seiner Schultern abmaß und auf einem kleinen Block notierte. Dann kam sein Brustumfang an die Reihe und beiden stockte für eine Sekunde der Atem, als Bulmas Fingerspitzen das kühle Maßband auf seine warme Haut drückten, doch keiner von beiden wollte das wahrhaben und so ging das Abmessen weiter, seine Taille, die Hüften ließ sie aus, die Länge seiner Beine und seine Fußgelenke, sogar die Länge seiner Füße notierte sie. Auf seinen fragenden Blick hin bemerkte sie nur, dass er sicher auch gepanzerte Stiefel wollte und da dem so war, ließ er es über sich ergehen. "Die restlichen Maße nehme ich an deinen Klamotten", sagte Bulma und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick dabei über seine Hüften streifte, was ihm wiederum die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Bulma bemerkte es auch und wurde ihrerseits rot. Schon komisch, dabei hatte sie ihn schon oft nur knapp bekleidet erlebt .... Sie riss sich am Riemen, rollte das Maßband ein und hakte den letzten Punkt ihre Liste auf dem Block ab.  
  
"Das mit dem Panzer wird etwa zwei Wochen dauern, ich muss das Material in einem Speziallabor herstellen lassen, das Zeugs für die Wanne war nur eine Probe."  
  
"Wenn's schneller nicht geht...", er zuckte die Schultern. "Denk' aber dran, dass ich bis dahin wieder stärker sein werde als jetzt."  
  
Also mehr Muskelmasse. Dabei würde ihm nicht schaden, wenn er sich auch etwas mehr Gehirnmasse zulegen würde, dachte Bulma und machte sich mit einem grimmigen Lächeln eine Notiz, den potentiellen Kräfte und Muskelzuwachs zu berechnen, ehe sie ihre Bestellung aufgab.  
  
"Geht klar", sagte sie nur. Beim Hinausgehen warf sie noch einen letzten Blick zurück. "Mama hat dir etwas zu Essen ans Bett gestellt. Keine Angst, es ist weder Hühnersuppe noch Haferschleim. Danach solltest du versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen, damit sich das Fieber endgültig verabschiedet."  
  
Da sein Magen von den zwei Tellern Krankenkost und den Pfirsichen nicht gerade voll geworden war, schlüpfte Vegeta rasch in seine Kleider. Tatsächlich bog sich der kleine Tisch förmlich vor Schüsseln und Tellern. Es war ein Mahl wie er es am liebsten hatte. Viel Fleisch, Reis und ein wenig Gemüse.  
  
Mit einem Tempo, das selbst Gokou beeindruckt hätte, verschlang er alles bis auf das letzte Reiskorn. Dann streckte er sich auf dem frisch bezogenen (auf Bulmas Mutter konnte man sich in diesem Punkt verlassen) Bett aus und schloss die Augen. Ein kurzes Verdauungsschläfchen konnte nicht schaden, dann würde er mit neuer Frische an seine Übungen gehen ...  
  
Als er fast 20 Stunden später erwachte, war nicht nur das Geschirr verschwunden, auch das Fieber war weg. Hungrig ging er in die Küche, wo ihn Bulmas Mutter mit einem Berg Pfannkuchen erwartete. Bulma selber hatte sich in die Werkstatt zurückgezogen und entwarf Pläne für seinen Anzug, was ihm nur recht war. Er fühlte sich vollkommen gesund und es ärgerte ihn, dass er das Raumschiff nicht benutzen konnte. Würde er eben irgendwohin fliegen und ein paar Energieangriffe trainieren. Bulmas Mutter packte ihm gleich drei Luchboxen zu einem großen Paket verschnürt in eine Kapsel, und beharrte darauf, dass er sich mit einer Pelzjacke, Schal und Winterstiefeln ausrüstete. Da er selbst keinen Rückfall riskieren wollte, gab er nach und ohne sich von Bulma zu verabschieden flog er davon.  
  
Als Bulma beim Mittag essen erfuhr, dass er sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, explodierte sie nicht. Aufmerksame Beobachter hätten registriert, dass sich ihre Gabel mit besonderer Hingabe in ihr Steak bohrte und sie das Stück Fleisch mit bemerkenswert viel Energie in etwas kleinere Stücke hackte als nötig, aber sonst blieb ihre Stimme bemerkenswert gelassen, als sie lediglich bemerkte: "Er bleibt also den ganzen Tag heute weg und morgen auch? Na, dann stört er mich wenigstens nicht, wenn ich Papas Aurengenerator fertig montiere."  
  
"Ist er denn schon soweit?", fragte ihr Vater gespannt. Er hatte zwar die Entwürfe gezeichnet und auch mit der Umsetzung begonnen, dann aber auf Bulmas Drängen ihr die Feinheiten an dieser nutzlosen Spielerei, die endlich einen Namen hatte, überlassen.  
  
"Wir wollen doch beide, dass er bis zu deinem großen Abend fertig ist, oder?", sagte Bulma und grub ihre Zähne genüsslich in ein Stück Fleisch. Nachdem sie es bestimmt zwanzigmal gekaut und endlich geschluckt hatte, fügte sie hinzu: "Die Arbeit an Vegetas Panzer kann ruhig warten, wenn er es nicht einmal der Mühe wert findet, dabei zu sein, falls ich noch Änderungen mit ihm absprechen muss." Energisch spießte sie eine der Butterbohnen auf und wedelte mit der Gabel in der Luft herum, um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen. "Morgen vormittag muss ich kurz mal in die Stadt einkaufen, aber das müsste sich immer noch locker ausgehen."  
  
"Sonst kann ich ja auch etwas daran arbeiten", sagte ihr Vater und nahm einen vorsichtigen Schluck. "Im Übrigen finde ich es sehr nett, dass du mich und deine Mutter zu dem Treffen morgen  
  
Abend begleiten willst. Seit damals dieses Mädchen, wie hieß sie doch gleich ..." Er runzelte die Stirn und seine Frau sprang helfend ein. "Suzy, mein Lieber, Suzy, die einzige Tochter deines Studienkollegen Niko."  
  
"Ach ja, seit sich damals diese Suzy so über den armen Yamchu lustig gemacht hat, bist du niemals mehr mitgegangen."  
  
"Und wenn ich es mir recht überlege", fügte ihre Mutter hinzu, "hat es in der Einladung doch geheißen 'Tochter mit Begleitung', oder nicht? Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Yamchu da wieder hin möchte." "Ich würde ihn auch nicht fragen, selbst wenn ich wüsste, wo er im Moment steckt", sagte Bulma und stach mit der Gabel nach einer besonders hartnäckigen Erbse, die immer wieder zur Seite rollte. "Ich werde mit Vegeta gehen."  
  
"Ach so, dann ist ja alles bestens", ihre Mutter schien sehr erleichtert.  
  
"Aber wenn Suzy wieder mit von der Partie ist, wird sie dann nicht auf Vegeta herum hacken..." Ihr Vater stellte sein Bier ab und rieb sich am Kinn. "Er hat ein recht hitziges Temperament und falls er sich durch dieses dumme Mädchen beleidigt fühlt ..."  
  
"Nur keine Sorge, Papa", Bulma lächelte ein schmales Lächeln von der Art, dass es ihrem Vater kalt den Rücken hinunter lief, "Vegeta wird sich zusammenreißen und schön brav meinen zahmen, zivilisierten Begleiter spielen..." Sie schnitt der Erbse mit dem Messer den Weg ab und bohrte einen Zinken geradewegs durch die grüne Mitte. Während sie Erbse mit den Zähnen von der Gabel zog und genüsslich zerkaute, überlegte sie, ob Vegeta die neueste Anzugsmode dieses Winters wohl stehen würde....  
  
...........................  
  
"Haatschi!" Vegeta rieb sich die Nase. Entweder war das noch ein Überbleibsel seiner Krankheit oder jemand redete gerade über ihn. Bulmas Gesicht tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, aber er schüttelte den Gedanken an sie rasch ab. Er hatte eine trockene Höhle ausfindig gemacht und einen Ofen aus der Kapsel, die Bulmas Mutter in das Lunchpaket gemogelt hatte, darin aufgestellt, sodass er sich zwischen den Trainingsrunden aufwärmen konnte. Die Energiezelle des Ofens reichte für eine ganze Woche, also selbst wenn er daneben einschlief bestand keinerlei Gefahr mehr, dass er im Schlaf erfror.  
  
Die Landschaft ringsum hatte bereits eine Korrektur a la Saiyan erfahren. Vom Schnee war nicht mehr viel herum, außer das bisschen, das noch aus der dünne Bewölkung rieselte. Die Hitze der Explosionen hatten eine graubraune, schneefreie Zone geschaffen. Vegeta wünschte sich ein ganzes Regiment voll Sonden, um seine Zielgenauigkeit testen zu können. Aber da er im Moment Bulma lieber aus dem Weg ging, würde er mit Felsstürzen Vorlieb nehmen müssen. Zeit, den nächsten Felsquader auf die hohe Klippe zu schleppen. Der Brocken war bestimmt so groß wie ein kleines Haus, trotzdem schaffte es Vegeta mit purer Muskelkraft den Klotz über eine Rampe hinauf zu schleppen. Er war ziemlich erledigt, als er den Felsen schließlich an der Kante absetzte und lehnte sich an den rauen Stein, um ein wenig zu verschnaufen. Verflixt, wie lange würde er noch mit halber Power agieren müssen, weil sein Körper noch nicht alle Reserven aufgeladen hatte. Vegeta hatte keine Spur von schlechtem Gewissen. Er hatte nie hoch und heilig versprochen wirklich drei Tage lang nur Däumchen zu drehen. Bulma wusste recht gut, dass ihn das Nichtstun ganz kribbelig machte, warum hatte sie es auch von ihm verlangt? Egal was an dem betreffenden Abend für eine Arbeit seiner harrte, er würde nicht deswegen das Training so lange schleifen lassen.  
  
Er atmete tief durch, ging um den Felsen herum bis zum Rand der Klippe und blickte hinab. Ja, ein wenig mehr noch, so dass der Felsen gerade noch Halt hatte. Vegeta stemmte sich gegen den Felsen und schob ihn ein Stück über die Kante, noch ein bisschen ... und noch ein bisschen. So, das müsste reichen. Als nächstes trat er einen Schritt zurück, sammelte seine Kraft und sprang behände auf den Felsen und zwar auf dessen Rand, der über die Klippe hinausragte. Die Hebelwirkung tat ihr Übriges, Vegeta und Fels kippen in die Tiefe. Vegeta beschleunigte seinen Fall, sodass er um den Felsklotz herumfliegen und ihm die Falllinie abschneiden konnte. Dann feuerte er so rasch, dass ein untrainiertes, menschliches Auge seinen Bewegungen nicht mehr zu folgen vermochte, Energieladungen auf den Felsen ab. Gleich beim ersten Treffer zerbarst dieser in mehrere große Brocken und viele kleinere, die nächsten Schüsse pulverisierten die großen Stücke einen nach dem anderen, die restlichen kleineren kamen danach an die Reihe und als Vegeta knapp über der schäumenden Brandung inne hielt und über den Wellen schwebte, prasselten nur noch kleinste Stückchen auf ihn herab, gefolgt von einer Wolke Staub. Der Saiyan war nur mäßig zufrieden. Die Löcher in der Klippenwand zeigten, dass nicht alle seine Schüsse klare Treffer gewesen waren. Er würde seine Zielübungen noch ein paar Mal wiederholen müssen. Also hieß es, nach einem passenden Felsblock suchen und diesen in einen schönen Würfel schneiden und wieder den Klippenpfad hoch schleppen ... und all der Ärger nur, weil Bulma sein Raumschiff versteckt hatte ... also wenn er sie nicht wegen des Anzugs brauchen würde und nicht bei ihr eine so bequeme, mietfreie Unterkunft gefunden hätte, wäre er schon lange wieder draußen in den endlosen Weiten des Weltalls auf der Suche nach neuen Welten ohne jede Zivilisation (die noch kein Saiyan zuvor gesehen hat ...), welche man zu Kleinholz verarbeiten konnte. Er wischte sich die Gischt aus dem Gesicht und hielt inne. So übel war der Gedanke an einen Ausflug ins All gar nicht. Wenigstens konnte er dort alle Kraft frei setzen, ohne dass gleich eine Schar zeternder Menschen Schadenersatz für Lappalien wie Städte, Inseln und Ähnliches forderte. Während er zu jenem verlassenen Steinbruch flog, wo er auch die anderen Granitblöcke für seine Übungen herausgeschnitten hatte, gefiel ihm der Gedanke an eine solche Reise wie damals, als er Kakerott gesucht hatte, immer besser ....  
  
...............................  
  
Unterdessen arbeitete Bulma wie eine Wilde an dem Gerät ihres Vaters. Sie überprüfte jede Einstellung dreimal, verlötete die Verbindungen punktgenau, fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz weil die Energiezellen für das Gehäuse zu groß waren und nervte sämtliche Händler solcher Teile auf dem ganzen Kontinent bis sie endlich einen auftrieb, der ihr Zellen in der richtigen Größe zu liefern versprach.  
  
"Übertreibst du es nicht etwas, Kind?", fragte ihre Mutter und servierte ihr Tee mit Schokoladeplätzchen. "Wenn das Treffen doch erst morgen ist, hast du doch jede Menge Zeit und musst nicht so hetzen."  
  
Bulma schrubbte sich die Hände, ehe sie sich an den Tisch setzte und schwungvoll ihre Tasse füllte. "Das schon, aber ich möchte mir morgen in der Stadt genug Zeit nehmen, um ein paar Sachen für Vegeta auszusuchen."  
  
"Weiß er schon von seinem Glück?"  
  
Bulma sah von ihrer Tasse auf. War da ein Hauch Ironie in der Stimme ihrer Mutter? Nein, sie lächelte so freundlich wie immer und Bulma knabberte gedankenverloren an einem Plätzchen. "Nein, aber er schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen und den werde ich einfach einfordern." Sie kicherte und hätte sich fast an einem Krümel verschluckt. "Ich freue mich schon auf sein Gesicht wenn er erfährt, was ich mir für ihn ausgedacht habe."  
  
"Denkst du, er hat sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er den Festsaal nicht in die Luft jagt, wenn ihm das Essen nicht schmeckt?", fragte ihre Mutter.  
  
Bulma nippte vorsichtig an ihrem Tee. Sie stellte die Tasse langsam ab und starrte einen Augenblick lang an ihrer Mutter vorbei auf die Wand, ehe sie antwortete: "Da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde ihm klar machen, dass er sich sonst seinen Anzug selber zusammenbasteln kann. Ist schon komisch, aber irgendwie fühle ich, dass er weit mehr sein könnte als ein gewalttätiger Wilder, wenn ihm nur etwas daran gelegen wäre ..."  
  
Bulmas Mutter trank ihre Tasse genussvoll in kleinen Schlucken leer. "Weißt du", sage sie und goss sich eine weitere Tasse ein, "es ist immer so, dass wir Frauen hoffen, die Männer ändern zu können. Als ich deinen Vater traf, liebte er Katzen mehr als Mädchen, und es hat mich jedes Mal fast zum Wahnsinn getrieben, dass er einfach nicht aus seiner Werkstatt kommen wollte, um mit mir auszugehen. Als wir geheiratet haben, glaubte ich, dass er durch seine Erfolge ein richtiger Karrieremensch werden könnte und ich ein rauschendes Fest nach dem anderen geben könnte." Sie lächelte gedankenverloren vor sich hin und stellte die Kanne ab.  
  
"Das hat nicht geklappt, oder?", murmelte Bulma nachdenklich und reichte ihrer Mutter den Zucker. "Du kennst deinen Vater. Es ist unmöglich, die Katzenhaare aus seinen Kleidern zu bekommen und wenn er eine Idee hat, verbarrikadiert er sich der Werkstatt so wie du. Das Erfindertreffen ist einer der wenigen Anlässe, wo er sich in Schale wirft und den Gentleman spielt und selbst da geht es ihm nicht darum, dass ich einen schönen Abend habe, sondern dass er mit seinen Freunden fachsimpeln kann." Sie ließ drei Stück Zucker in den Tee fallen und rührte langsam um. "Am Anfang war ich oft drauf und dran, einfach alles hinzuschmeißen und mir einen anderen zu suchen."  
  
"Warum hast du das nicht getan? Wegen mir?"  
  
"Nein, du kamst erst später. Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit deiner verstorbenen Großmutter, und da ist mir einiges klar geworden. Dein Vater hat nie von mir verlangt, dass ich mich ändere, dass ich einen Doktortitel mache und mit ihm über Technik rede. Er lässt mir meine Freiheit und lässt mich so sein wie ich bin."  
  
"Und du lässt ihn so sein wie er ist", sagte Bulma nachdenklich. War dies das Geheimnis einer glücklichen Beziehung und der eigentliche Grund, warum es mit ihr und Yamchu nicht geklappt hatte? Frau Briefs sah ihre Tochter lächelnd an. Sie spürte, dass ihre Bemerkung auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen war. Sie trank rasch ihren Tee aus und da Bulma auch keine weitere Tasse mehr wollte, trug sie das Tablett schweigend hinaus.  
  
Den Rest des Tages kam Bulma nicht mehr so recht vorwärts. Immer wieder drehten sich ihre Gedanken um die Worte ihrer Mutter. War ihr Plan verkehrt? Sollte sie auf die Rache an Vegeta verzichten? Als sie ihn spät abends heim kommen hörte, war sie schon drauf und dran, ihm zu sagen, dass er nichts für sie tun müsse.  
  
"Guten Abend Vegeta", begrüßte sie ihn, als er ins Haus trat. "Wie war das Training? Fühlst du dich gut?"  
  
Vegeta, der bereits bei ihrem Anblick innerlich auf Abwehr geschaltet hatte, da er auf Vorwürfe wegen seines Trainings gefasst war, sah in der letzten Frage eine Anspielung auf seine Schwäche und reagierte dementsprechend schroff. "Es ginge weit besser, wenn du mein Raumschiff rausrücken würdest. Bist du wenigstens mit dem Anzug weiter gekommen?"  
  
Dieser ... dieser .... Egomane! Alle guten Vorsätze Bulmas lösten sich in Luft auf. Er hatte sich nicht einmal erkundigt, wie es ihr ging. Und von wegen SEIN Raumschiff. Nicht eine Schraube daran gehörte ihm. Eigentlich gehörte ihm hier drin gar nichts, nicht die Kleider die er trug, nicht das Essen, das er verputzte .... seine prinzliche Hoheit war ein überheblicher, eingebildeter, sturer Parasit und nichts weiter ... sie hatte nicht übel Lust, ihm den Anzug drei Größen zu klein zu entwerfen und dann zuzusehen wie ihm darin die Luft ausging .... Sie mahnte sich zur Geduld. Es würde ihr schon noch gelingen, diesen aufgeblasenen Saiyan zurechtzustutzen.. oh ja, sie würde ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen, ihn noch verschärfen. Ob ihm wohl Ohrringe standen?  
  
Vegeta verfolgte die widersprüchlichen Regungen ihres Gesichts mit wachsamen Interesse. Die Wut hatte er erwartet, irgendwie freute er sich fast darauf, dass sie auf ihn los ging. Es gefiel ihm , wie ihre Augen blitzen, ihre Brust sich bei heftigen Atemzügen hob und senkte ... unwillkürlich glitt sein Blick tiefer... halt, das war ein zu gefährliches Terrain, besser sich an ihr Gesicht halten. Doch ihr schmales Lächeln, ihr fast schon kalter Blick warnte ihn. War er einen Schritt zu weit gegangen? Sie würde doch jetzt nicht die Arbeit an seinem Anzug hinschmeißen?  
  
Offenbar war sein Gesicht auch ein offenes Buch, denn Bulma entspannte sich und sagte nur: "Keine Angst, Vegeta. ICH halte mein Wort. In zwei Wochen ist der Anzug fertig. Das Schiff kriegst du wieder, wenn du deinen Auftrag erfüllt hast."  
  
Ach ja, der Auftrag. Vegeta hatte sich bemüht, nicht daran zu denken "Weißt du endlich, was ich für dich tun soll?"  
  
Sie nickte. Da war auch wieder, dieses gefährliche, kalte Licht in ihren Augen. "Ich habe noch ein paar Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Nimm dir für Morgen nichts vor."  
  
"Den ganzen Tag? Ich dachte, es ginge nur um einen Abend."  
  
"Deine Aufgabe verlangt einfach nur ein wenig Vorbereitung, das ist alles", sagte sie freundlich. Vegeta hasste es, im Ungewissen zu sein. Sie spielte mit ihm und das hasste er noch mehr, aber sie war nicht die einzige, welche die Kunst der Überrumpelung beherrschte. Dieses Mal würde er ihr zeigen, dass er nicht so mit sich umspringen ließe. Schließlich war er ein Saiyanprinz und sie nur eine schwächliche Frau.. Ehe sie wusste, was er im Sinn hatte, stand er dicht vor ihr, legte beide Hände rechts und links über ihren Schultern an die Wand. Sie war gefangen. Eigentlich wollte er sie nur erschrecken, mit den Händen die Wand ein bisschen eindellen, um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, doch nun, da ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe waren und ihre Blicke sicht trafen, erschien ihm das stürmische Meergrün ihrer Augen wie ein Sog, der ihn nicht mehr los ließ...  
  
Bulma ihrerseits konnte den Blick auch nicht von seinen schwarzen Augen wenden. Redete sie es sich nur ein, oder lag darin ein verborgener Schmerz? Ohne nachzudenken hob sie eine Hand und legte sie auf seine Wange. Die zarte Berührung ließ Vegeta zusammenzucken. Er war es doch, der hier die Fäden in der Hand hielt und nicht sie... nur aus diesem Grund (so redete er sich später ein...) beugte er den Kopf und presste seine Lippen kurz und hart auf die ihren. Es war eine Strafe für ihre Vorwitzigkeit, mehr nicht. Bulma war wie erstarrt, ihre Hand sackte herab und da alles so schnell ging, kam sie gar nicht dazu, sich zu wehren oder ihn an sich zu ziehen (natürlich hätte sie ersteres getan, so sagte sie sich später immer wieder...) . Mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln brachte er wieder Abstand zwischen sich und Bulma.  
  
"So, damit wären wir wieder quitt.", sagte er. "Ich nehme jetzt ein Bad, sieh zu, dass etwas Warmes auf dem Tisch steht, ich habe nämlich einen Riesenhunger." Zufrieden vor sich hin grinsend spazierte er in Richtung Schlafzimmer, um sich frische Kleider zu holen.  
  
Bulma lehnte ein paar Atemzüge lang an der Wand und rang um Fassung. Wie konnte dieser Primitivling, dieser Perverse, dieser unsensible Felsklotz es nur wagen, sie dermaßen bloßzustellen. Am liebsten würde sie ihm jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen und da die Haare von reinblütigen Saiyans nicht nachwuchsen würde er für immer mit einer Glatze herumlaufen .... Sie stellte ihn sich mit kahlem Kopf a la Kililyn vor und prustete vor Lachen. Das half, die Spannung zu lösen und sie konnte wieder freier atmen. Sie betastete ihre Lippen und stellte sich vor, der Kuss hätte ein wenig länger gedauert, wäre etwas sanfter und weniger grob gewesen ... Nein, nicht daran denken, sonst bekam sie gleich wieder weiche Knie und diesem Grobian gegenüber durfte sie keine Schwäche zeigen. Nur gut, dass er nicht ahnte, welche Wirkung er auf sie hatte, offensichtlich musste Vegeta noch einiges lernen, was Frauen anging und sie war sich sicherer denn je, dass ihr Plan aufgehen würde.  
  
Also einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Er wollte etwas zu Essen, gut, das sollte er haben. Sie sagte ihrer Mutter Bescheid und während diese noch ein paar Steaks in die Pfanne warf und die heißen Kartoffeln aus der Folie wickelte, fragte Bulma so ganz nebenbei: "Wird bei dem Abend eigentlich noch getanzt?"  
  
Ihre Mutter sah kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf und pustete eine der blonden Locken aus dem erhitzten Gesicht. "Sicher doch, du hast doch damals mit Yamchu extra für diesen Abend Walzer geübt, weißt du noch?"  
  
"Und ob!" Bulma zog eine Grimasse und schaufelte eine Portion grüne Bohnen aus dem Topf auf einen Teller, "Yamchu ist mir vor lauter Nervosität den ganzen Abend auf die Zehen getreten. Ich hatte alles voll blauer Flecken und konnte kaum noch heimlaufen."  
  
Frau Briefs seufzte und ihre Augen bekamen einen sentimentalen Blick. "Als dein Vater und ich das erste Mal tanzen gingen, war es ganz ähnlich. Dein Vater war damals noch am Anfang, aber er hat sein ganzes Geld für ein Taxi ausgegeben, um mich heimzubringen, weil es ihm so leid getan hat." Bulma sah sich nach den Erbsen um, doch es waren keine mehr da. "Yamchu war immer komplett blank. Für das Taxi habe ich bezahlen müssen."  
  
Vegeta fühlte sich bestens. Er war so richtig ausgepumpt nach dem Training und seine Ergebnisse ließen hoffen, dass er den Trainingsrückstand in zwei, drei Tagen wieder aufgeholt haben würde. Sobald er das Raumschiff zurück hatte, würde er gleich wieder mit 100 G beginnen und sobald er wieder soweit war wie vor der Krankheit, wäre es Zeit, ein paar Planetoiden heimzusuchen. Zufrieden lehnte er sich in der Wanne zurück und malte sich aus, wie paradiesisch es sein würde, allein da draußen ... keine Frau, die ihn mit ihren Mahnungen und Forderungen nervte, er könnte wieder so sein wie zu seinen besten Zeiten als Schrecken des Universums, als er und seine Gefolgsleute .... Moment mal, hatte er da nicht etwas vergessen? Vegeta zwang sich den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen.... Freezer. Er und die paar letzen Saiyans waren zu jenen Zeiten Freezers Fußabstreifer gewesen. Die Stirn runzelnd stieg er aus der Wanne und griff nach dem Badetuch. War es schon soweit, dass er sich diese schreckliche Zeit zurückwünschte? Während er sich trocken rieb und in die Kleider schlüpfte verglich er diese Vergangenheit mit seiner jetzigen Situation und kam zum Schluss, dass es ihm noch nie so gut gegangen war wie im Moment. Was nicht heißen sollte, dass keine Steigerung möglich wäre. Wenn er erst wieder draußen war, dann würde er wieder herrlich frei sein, konnte selbst bestimmen, wann und was er futterte, verschwitzt herumlaufen so lange es ihm passte, schlafen wann und wie lange er wollte, keine Weckrufe, keine Nörgeleien, keine Ermahnungen ... Je schneller er sich vom Acker machte, desto besser. Warum war er damals eigentlich wieder zurück gekommen? Es hatte doch Spaß gemacht, Asteroiden in Trümmer zu legen und verstreute Reste von Freezers Truppen das Fürchten zu lehren. Vegeta seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar.  
  
Natürlich wusste er noch, was ihn damals zur Umkehr gezwungen hatte: In seinem Übereifer (es war eben verdammt langweilig gewesen, auf der Reise von einem Planeten zum nächsten ...) hatte er die Inneneinrichtung des Raumschiffs ziemlich demoliert und dabei auch die Steuerung beschädigt. Zudem waren ihm Sauerstoff und Frischwasser langsam ausgegangen ... mit Ach und Krach und den hilfreichen Anweisungen von Bulmas Vater via Funk hatte er es geschafft, das Schiff mehr schlecht als Recht zurück zu fliegen. Hmmm ... er war es eben gewohnt, dass es Techniker gab, die dafür sorgten, dass alles wie am Schnürchen lief und man konnte kaum von einem Saiyan-Prinzen verlangen, dass er deren niedere Arbeiten beherrschte .... Nun gut, für die nächste Reise würde ihm sicher etwas einfallen, damit er für solche Notfälle gerüstet war.  
  
Als er in die Küche trat und den für ihn reich gedeckten Tisch sah, vergaß er für kurze Zeit seine Pläne und schaufelte das Essen in Windeseile in sich hinein.  
  
Bulma setzte sich mit einer Tasse Tee ihm gegenüber und machte sich in Gedanken eine Notiz, dass er auch noch eine Lektion in Tischmanieren brauchte.  
  
Nach einer Weile schob er zufrieden die leeren Schüsseln und Teller zurück und sah Bulma fragend an. Sie gab den Blick gelassen zurück, doch als ihre Augen sich trafen fuhr sie sich unbewusst mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Vegeta schluckte, sich an die Szene im Flur erinnernd. Er war verdammt nah dran gewesen, es nicht nur bei einem kurzen Kuss bleiben zu lassen, es ihr auf die gleiche Art und Weise heimzuzahlen wie sie es ihm in seinem Zimmer gezeigt hatte. Allein der Gedanke an diesen Moment der Schwäche machte ihn wütend und bestärkte ihn in seinem Vorhaben, so rasch wie möglich eine halbe Galaxie zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Doch dazu brauchte er das Raumschiff und ehe sie das herausrückte .... Vegeta griff nach dem Becher und trank ihn hastig leer. Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, was auf ihn zukam. Er knallte den leeren Becher auf die Tischplatte, lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte die Arme und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, da er recht gut wusste, wie sehr Bulma diese arrogante Pose verhasst war. Seine Rechnung ging voll auf, Bulma kochte und hatte nur den einen Wunsch, ihm sein hochmütiges Grinsen auszutreiben.  
  
Langsam stellte sie ihre Tasse ab und schlang ihre Finger ineinander. Ruhig, sie musste jetzt ganz ruhig sein und so tun, als sei das Ganze nur eine Lappalie. "Also Vegeta, im Grunde schuldest du mir zwei Gefallen, einen für den Anzug und einen für deine Rettung."  
  
"Ach ja?" Er zog die rechte Augenbraue noch höher.  
  
Nun gut, sie konnte das auch. Entschlossen kopierte sie seine Pose mit den verschränkten Armen und dem selbstsicheren, kalten Grinsen. "Es sei denn, du willst, dass ich meine Arbeit an deinem Anzug einstelle, dann genügt natürlich ein Gefallen im Gegenzug...."  
  
Vegeta sog die Luft scharf ein. Es war echt zum graue Haare Kriegen mit ihr. Kaum glaubte er, sie ausmanövriert zu haben, stellte sich heraus, dass in Wahrheit er in die Ecke gedrängt worden war und mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, verstehen wir uns", erwiderte Bulma, seine Reaktion als Kapitulation auslegend. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht zu weit treiben durfte, oder er würde so wütend werden, dass er für ihren Plan unbrauchbar war. Also entspannte sie sich, stützte die Ellbogen auf der Tischplatte ab und lehnte sich leicht vor. Ihr Kinn ruhte auf den verschränkten Fingern. Jetzt hatte sie ihn fast dort, wo sie ihn haben wollte. Noch ein kleiner Schubser in die richtige Richtung ... "Oder hast du etwa Angst davor, dass ich etwas verlange, was für dich unmöglich ist...?", fragte sie betont unschuldig.  
  
Vegeta schnaubte verächtlich.  
  
Bulma lächelte sirupsüß.  
  
Verärgert gab Vegeta seine überlegene Pose auf und beugte sich ebenfalls vor, wobei er sich mit den Unterarmen auf der Tischplatte abstützte. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und versuchte sein Bestes, möglichst bedrohlich zu wirken. "Was .... ist ....... es?" Er betonte jedes Wort, wobei er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte, um sie dann wieder zu öffnen.  
  
Bulma sah ein, dass sie ihn lange genug auf die Folter gespannt hatte. "Morgen abend gibt der Erfinderclub, dem mein Vater angehört, sein jährliches Festbankett. Das ist ein feierliches Essen, wo man ein wenig Konversation macht. Hinterher stellt jeder Erfinder eine lustige neue Nonsens-Erfindung vor und zum Schluss wird noch ein bisschen getanzt. Alles ganz nett und ein bisschen langweilig."  
  
"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" "Nun, Papa geht mit Mama dahin und da ich an Paps Erfindung mitgearbeitet habe, will ich natürlich auch dabei sein, wenn sie vorgeführt wird. Also brauche ich einen Begleiter, einen ordentlich gekleideten Begleiter, der manierlich essen und ein bisschen tanzen kann." "Soll ich dir helfen, so einen zu finden?"  
  
Stellte sich dieser Kerl absichtlich so dumm oder war einfach schwer von Begriff? Bulma musste sehr an sich halten, um ihm ihre Antwort mit ruhiger Stimme mitzuteilen, am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschüttelt und ihm ins Gesicht geschrien.  
  
"Danke für deine Hilfsbereitschaft, aber das ist nicht nötig. Denn...", sie holte tief Luft, "dieser nette, zivilisierte Begleiter ... das", jetzt betonte sie jedes Wort, "bist du!"  
  
Vegeta starrte sie einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann legte er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte.  
  
Bulma verlor ihre Gelassenheit und hieb mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Was ist daran so komisch?" "Du willst dass ich mich einen ganzen Abend lang vor einem Haufen weichlicher Erdlinge für dich zum Affen mache?" Er wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel und wurde mit einem Schlag ernst. "Das ist doch nur ein Witz, oder?"  
  
Bulma presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Mir ist es bitterernst", sagte sie. "Morgen Nachmittag werde ich dir die Tischsitten beibringen und später üben wir tanzen."  
  
Nun wurde auch Vegeta sauer. "Ich bin ein Saiyan-Prinz und kein dessierter Affe."  
  
"Darauf wäre ich von allein nie gekommen", fauchte Bulma zurück. Er würde sie doch nicht hängen lassen, jetzt wo ihre Mutter bereits zugesagt hatte? "Jeder zweite Satz von dir ist, "Ich bin ein Prinz. Ich bin ein Prinz." Aber benehmen tust du dich wie ein Bauerntrampel!"  
  
Vegeta hatte keine Ahnung, was ein "Bauerntrampel" war, aber auf jeden Fall war es eine Beleidigung und er hatte nicht vor, so etwas auf sich sitzen zu lassen. "Ein Saiyan-Prinz zu sein, bedeutet nicht, läppisches Erdlingsgetue nachzumachen, dass du das nur weißt!"  
  
"Und ob ich das weiß! Für dich bedeutet es, sich besser prügeln zu können wie jeder andere, was daran besonders prinzlich sein soll..." Sie machte eine wegwerfende Geste.  
  
"Auf jeden Fall kann ich nicht garantieren, dass auf diesem Fest nicht dies und das zu Bruch geht, wenn du darauf beharrst, mich dorthin mitzunehmen. Immerhin bin ich ein Saiyan und du kennst meine Kraft...." Zu spät wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auf ihre Verletzung anspielte und sofort kam ihm die Erinnerung an ihre Revanche. Um das zu überspielen, räusperte er sich vernehmlich und verschränkte die Hände. "Also vergiss diese Idee."  
  
"Den Teufel werde ich tun", Bulma war ebenfalls kurz rot geworden, doch nun hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und holte zum Gegenschlag aus. Sie lächelte süß und sah ihn betont harmlos an. "Dann muss ich halt Gokou fragen." Sie betrachtete ihre Fingernägel, und tat so, als interessiere sie sich nicht mehr für Vegeta. "Ich bin sicher, er als wahrer Super Saiyan hat seine Kräfte viel besser unter Kontrolle...."  
  
Verflucht. Er wusste, dass sie bluffte, aber er konnte das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Die Ader an seiner Stirn schwoll an und die Luft um ihn herum begann gefährlich zu knistern. "Ich habe mich weit besser unter Kontrolle, als dieser drittklassige Niemand Kakerott."  
  
Bulma schlug entzückt wie ein Backfisch die Hände zusammen. "Wie schön, dann steht einem gemeinsamen Abend ja nichts mehr im Wege, nicht wahr?"  
  
Peng. Er konnte förmlich hören, wie die Falle zuschnappte. Bulma hörte es auch und nickte zufrieden. "Bekomme ich jetzt dein königliches Saiyan- Ehrenwort, dass du lernen wirst, dich zivilisiert zu benehmen und mir und meiner Familie keine Schande machen wirst?" Die Ader an seiner Stirn schwoll weiter an. Am liebsten hätte er die Küche, das Haus, die ganze Stadt mit angrenzendem Gebirge pulverisiert, um seinem Zorn Luft zu machen.... doch er hatte sich unter Kontrolle, ganz gewiss sogar .... "In Ordnung, aber nur für diesen Abend. Und danach gehst du mir nie wieder damit auf die Nerven, verstanden!"  
  
Bulma spürte die Anspannung unter der er stand. War sie zu weit gegangen, als sie Gokou ins Spiel brachte. Sie musste etwas tun, sonst würde er gleich explodieren, Kontrolle hin oder her. Statt siegreich zu grinsen oder gleich mit Belehrungen anzufangen, streckte sie die Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Faust. Ihr Lächeln war warm und ehrlich. "Danke, Vegeta. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel."  
  
Vetetas Zorn war wie weggewischt. Wie klein und verletzlich ihre Hand auf seiner Faust aussah. Unsicher wie er reagieren sollte, wollte er ihre Hand mit seiner anderen wegschieben, doch da streichelte sie zart über seien Knöchel und sein Herzschlag setzte für einen Augenblick aus. Rasch faste er sich wieder. Sie sollte nur nicht glauben, dass sie allein dieses Spiel beherrschte. Entschlossen legte er seine andere Hand auf die ihre, drehte ihre Hand um und fuhr mit dem Daumen außen an ihrer Handfläche entlang bis zur Spitze des kleinen Fingers. Bulma erstarrte und schnappte nach Luft, verblüfft über die Behutsamkeit seiner Berührung und elektrisiert von der Rauheit seiner schwieligen Hand. Ihre Reaktion ließ auch sein Herz schneller schlagen, doch unter Aufbietung seiner beachtlichen Selbstkontrolle schaffte er es, ihre Hand auf die Tischplatte zu drücken und aufzustehen, als sei nichts gewesen.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt er aus der Küche, den Gang hinunter in sein Zimmer. Er schloss die Türe sorgsam und lehnte sich dann von innen dagegen um tief Luft zu holen. Bulma war verdammt raffiniert, intelligent und gefährlich. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie nicht der alleinige Sieger des heutigen Abends war. "Ich habe sie ganz schön außer Fassung gebracht", dachte er grinsend. (Dass er genauso außer Fassung gewesen war, schob er beiseite) Jetzt würde sie einsehen müssen, dass man einen Saiyan-Prinzen nicht unterschätzen durfte. Was dieses Fest betraf, er zog eine Grimasse als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen, so würde er sie für diesen gemeinen Trick bezahlen lassen. Doppelt und dreifach, diese Frau würde sich noch wundern....  
  
Ende des 3. Teils 


	4. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 4

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 4  
  
"Also beginnen wir mit der Suppe". Bulma hatte sich hinter Vegeta aufgebaut und deutete auf den Löffel, der neben dem gefüllten Teller lag. Sie war nicht wenig stolz auf sich, immerhin hatte sie herausgefunden, dass es dieses Jahr wieder ein westliches Menü geben würde und zwar fünf Gänge. Vegeta wand sich innerlich. Kaum dass er von seinem Training zurück gekommen war und gebadet hatte (darauf hatte Bulma bestanden), war er in die Küche zitiert worden und saß nun ziemlich ratlos vor den mehrteiligen Gedeck. Bulma war ganz in ihrem Element. "Was du nicht darfst, ist", sie begann die Punkte an den Fingern aufzuzählen, "den Teller hochheben und die Suppe austrinken, mit dem Löffel klappern oder laut schlürfen."  
  
Vegeta griff nach dem Löffel und wollte ihn in die Suppe tauchen, die im übrigen sehr lecker roch. "Nein, nein und nochmals nein!" Bulma fuhr sich seufzend über die Stirn. "Das ist ein Löffel und kein Kampfstab. Man nimmt ihn so ..." Sie beugte sich über seine Schulter, nahm ihm den Löffel aus der Hand und zeigte ihm, wie er ihn halten sollte. Dann legte sie den Löffel wieder hin. "Jetzt du." Am liebsten hätte Vegeta den Löffel zu einem Knoten gebogen, denn so lächerlich war er sich seit damals als er das rosa Hemd hatte tragen müssen, nicht mehr vorgekommen. Hinter ihm klopfte Bulma ungeduldig mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen die Stuhllehne und mit einem unwilligen Knurren ahmte Vegeta ihre Art den Löffel zu halten nach.  
  
"Schon viel besser, aber wenn du den Daumen ein wenig mehr so legst ..." Sie beugte sich wieder vor und legte ihre Finger über die seinen, um seine Handhaltung zu korrigieren.  
  
Vegeta schluckte. Egal wie nebensächlich die Berührung gemeint war, er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er ihre zarte, kühlen Haut auf seiner überdeutlich spürte.  
  
Wie warm und kräftig seine Finger waren. Am liebsten hätte Bulma ihre Hand in die seine geschmuggelt, dass er sie statt des Löffels fest hielt, aber diesen verwegenen Gedanken schüttelte sie gewaltsam ab. Sie atmete durch und zwang sich, die Position seines Daumens auf dem Löffelstiel zu korrigieren.  
  
"So, das wäre jetzt richtig", sagte sie ein wenig atemlos und richtete sich wieder auf. Vegeta fasste sich und tauchte den Löffel in die Suppe. Nicht klappern, nicht schlürfen, nicht den Teller dabei anfassen .... selten war er in seinem Leben bei einer Handbewegung so vorsichtig und langsam gewesen. Die Suppe war wirklich gut. Noch ein Löffel und noch einer und es ging immer besser. Im Nu war der Teller bis auf einen kleinen Rest leer.  
  
"Prima, wirklich sehr gut!", lobte ihn Bulma. "Nur ... es ist kein Wettessen, du kannst dir also ruhig ein wenig mehr Zeit lassen."  
  
"Selber schuld, immerhin habe ich heute wegen dir kein Bento mitbekommen, also habe ich wohl ein Recht darauf, mich bei deiner Lektion satt essen zu können." Demonstrativ hob Vegeta den fast leeren Suppenteller und schlürfte genüsslich und lautstark den Rest der Suppe aus. Bulma bekam bei dem Geräusch eine Gänsehaut. Es juckte sie in den Finger, ihm dafür die Ohren lang zu ziehen (wo sie doch praktischerweise genau vor ihren Händen waren). Mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung beließ sie es bei einem giftigen: "Durchgefallen!" und winkte ihrer Mutter, den nächsten Gang aufzutragen. Fisch war an der Reihe, genauer gesagt Forelle blau auf Kressebett mit Melissensauce. Die Handhabung des Fischbestecks war schnell erklärt. Bulma wollte schon aufatmen nachdem Vegeta den Fisch in Windeseile geschickt in mundgerechte Happen zerlegt hatte, aber Vegeta (der genau wusste, wie er ihre Hoffnung zu Staub zertreten konnte ...) machte sich einen Spaß daraus, zusätzlich auch den Kopf und die Schwanzflosse zu verspeisen. Bei dem lauten Knacksen der Fischknochen zwischen seinen Zähnen kam Bulma das kalte Grausen, vor allem das sie vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah, wie er die milchigen Fischaugen zerbiss und verschluckte ...  
  
Beim nächsten Gang, einer Gemüsepastete konnte Vegeta nicht viel falsch machen und da Bulma nach der Fischgeschichte ziemlich fertig aussah, gönnte er ihr eine kleine Ruhepause und beschränkte sich darauf, das Pastetenstück in einem See Brennnessel-Sahnesauce zu ertränken, um den Matsch dann in aller Eile zu verschlingen.  
  
Beim Filet auf Weißweinschaum mit Steinpilzragout und jungen Kartoffeln lief ihm beim Geruch schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen, und da Bulma drohte, ihm davon keine zweite Portion zu servieren, wenn er die erste nicht manierlich aß, zeigte er ihr, dass er sehr wohl konnte, wenn er wirklich wollte. Zum Abschluss gab es noch ein Pfirsichsorbet, aber Vegeta hatte für Süßspeisen wenig übrig und nach zwei Löffeln weigerte er sich schlichtweg noch mehr zu essen.  
  
Bulma ging die einzelnen Gänge durch und entschied, dass diese Runde wohl unentschieden war. "Nach dem Essen wird dir ein wenig Bewegung gut tun", sagte sie und winkte Vegeta ins Nebenzimmer, wo alle Möbel und der Teppich entfernt worden waren. Eine Musikanlage in der Ecke stand schon bereit und Bulma musste nur kurz auf die Fernbedienung drücken, schon erfüllten Walzerklänge den Raum.  
  
"Also, deine Schritte gehen so...", sagte Bulma und machte sie ihm erst langsam und dann flotter vor. "Immer im Dreiviertelakt, eins, zwei, drei, eins, zwei, drei ... probier mal." "So was tun die Erdlinge wirklich freiwillig?", Vegeta konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Und in aller Öffentlichkeit? Ist ja tödlich peinlich."  
  
"Du wirst schon nicht dran sterben. Vergiss nicht, was du mir versprochen hast." "Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum hier", Vegeta hoffte im Stillen, dass der neue Kampfanzug dieses Theater auch wert war. "Aber sollte Kakerott jemals davon erfahren, dann ...." Er sagte das mit so grimmigem Ernst, dass Bulma schlucken musste. "Also von mir erfährt er ganz sicher kein Sterbenswörtchen und ich werde auch meine Eltern instruieren, keine Sorge."  
  
"Gut, ich will nur hoffen, dass da keine albernen Typen mit Kameras herumlaufen", knurrte Vegeta und riss sich zusammen. Eins, zwei, drei, eins, zwei, drei ... es war wirklich einfach, aber er kam sich echt bescheuert vor. Kakerott würde sich krank lachen, wenn er ihn dabei sehen würde ...  
  
"... und außerdem hat Gokou auch schon getanzt", sagte Bulma und klopfte mit der Fußspitze den Takt mit, "oder glaubst du, er hätte sich auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit davor drücken können? Ich habe ihn mit Chichi tanzen sehen und auch selber mit ihm getanzt. Wenn man seine Größe und Kraft bedenkt, ist er erstaunlich leichtfüßig und elegant."  
  
Sie erwähnte ihre Erfahrungen mit Yamchu mit keinem Wort. Gute Beispiele beflügeln, war ihr Motto. Nun, in diesem Falle war es Vegetas Konkurrenzdenken, das er nicht einmal bei einer so nebensächlichen Sache wie einem Tanz ausschalten konnte. Mit einem Mal gab er sich richtig Mühe und Bulma blieb fast die Spucke weg, so perfekt war jeder seiner Schritte.  
  
"War's das?", fragte er nach einer halben Minute gelangweilt. "Ist ja eintönig." "Nicht ganz." Bulma atmete tief durch und trat dicht vor ihn. "Zu einem Tanz gehören zwei." Sie nahm seine Hand und legte sie auf ihren Rücken und fasste die andere Hand in der richtigen Postition. "Der Mann führt und sorgt dafür, dass , wenn mehrere Paare auf der Tanzfläche sind, es zu möglichst wenigen Zusammenstößen kommt...", warum fiel es ihr so schwer, diese Erklärungen in aller Ruhe abzugeben? Sie fühlte die Wärme von Vegetas Hand durch den Stoff ihres T-shirts hindurch. Als er probeweise die Hand ein bisschen auf und ab gleiten ließ, erschauerte sie innerlich. Vegeta seinerseits fühlte ihre Reaktion und es fiel ihm schwer, sich auf ihre Anweisungen zu konzentrieren. "Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er. Bulma so nahe vor sich zu haben, war wirklich verdammt ablenkend ...  
  
"Du machst deine Schritte und versuche, mich dabei durch den Raum zu führen. Tritt mir aber nicht auf die Zehen!" Vegeta ließ den Blick über den Boden gleiten. Seine Schrittgröße als Maßstab, den Raumdurchmesser berücksichtigend, wäre die effizienteste Route sicherlich die ..... Bulma sah seinen konzentrierten Gesichtsaudruck und versuchte vergeblich, ihren Frust zu unterdrücken. Warum musste er so dreinschauen als ginge es darum, einen Kampf möglichst rasch zu beenden? Die eine Hand hielt er fest wie ein Schraubstock (ohne ihr allerdings die Finger zu Mus zu zerquetschen, wofür sie dankbar war...) und ihre zweite, die auf seinem nackten Arm ruhte, spürte das fließende Spiel seiner Muskeln unter der warmen Haut. Er selber schien ihre Nähe als lästig zu empfinden, jedenfalls hielt er den größtmöglichen Abstand zu ihr und das kratze an Bulmas weiblichem Stolz. Walzer war ein romantischer Tanz und kein Kampfspiel bei dem es um Effizienz ging. Das würde sie diesem Eisbrocken von Saiyan schon zeigen. Doch zunächst einmal hatte sie alle Hände oder besser gesagt, alle Füße voll damit zu tun, seiner Führung zu folgen. Eins, zwei drei, eins zwei drei ... seine Drehungen waren so schwungvoll, dass Bulma sich mehr als einmal so vorkam, als würde er sie in die Luft heben und davonwirbeln.... Eins, zwei, drei, eins, zwei, drei.... Und schon waren sie in der anderen Ecke des Raumes angekommen.  
  
"War da richtig so?" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig rauher als sonst. Bulma atmete tief durch, um das leichte Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden und lehnte sich an ihn. Da sie ein wenig größer war wie er, kamen sich ihre Gesichter dabei ziemlich nahe. "Ja, nur meistens tanzt man ringsum den Saal und nicht diagonal durch die Mitte...", brachte sie atemlos heraus. Bildete sie es sich ein oder fixierte er ihre Lippen?  
  
Jedenfalls schob er sie nicht von sich, um erneut Distanz zwischen sie beide zu bringen. Vegeta wusste nicht recht warum, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie richtig an, dass sie sich bei den Schritten eng an ihn drückte und dabei ihre Wange an seine schmiegte. Sie war so leicht wie eine Feder und so kühl wie eines Meeresbrise, selbst der Duft ihrer Haare erinnerte ihn an sehr zarte, blaue Blüten. Ihre Hand auf seinem Arm zitterte leicht, sollte er eine ähnliche Wirkung auf sie haben wie sie auf ihn? Dieser Gedanke war befriedigend und sonderbar berauschend und als der Walzer zu Ende war, hielt er sie noch einen Augenblick länger als nötig an sich gedrückt, ehe er sich ermahnte, dass er ihr nicht in die Hände spielen dürfte und von ihr abrückte. Der verträumte Blick in ihren Augen bestätigte seine Vermutung. Wenn er einer dieser Erdlinge wäre, würde er sie jetzt wahrscheinlich küssen ... genau in diesem Augenblick fing das nächste Stück an und die herrische, fordernde Musik riss Bulma endgültig aus ihrer Versunkenheit und sie löste sich mit leisem Bedauern von Vegeta, um die Fernbedinung zu suchen.  
  
"Warte noch", sagte Vegeta. "Das gefällt mir. Das hat viel mehr Power wie das eins, zwei, drei .... was ist das?" "Das ist Tango." Zögernd erklärte sie die Schritte dieses Tanzes und als sie erwähnte, dass er sehr viel mit männlicher Dominanz und Unterwerfung des weiblichen Stolzes zu tun hatte, glomm ein Licht in seinen dunklen Augen. Ihr entging diese Warnung nicht. "Dieser Tanz ist doch ziemlich aus der Mode und da du den Walzer jetzt kannst, bleibt nur noch eines zu tun." Vegeta, dem der Unterton in ihrer Stimme nichts Gutes verhieß, schaltete auf Vorsicht. "Und das wäre...?"  
  
Bulma brachte sicherheitshalber noch einen Schritt mehr Abstand zwischen sich und Vegeta, ehe sie damit herausrückte: "Wir müssen dich doch noch einkleiden, oder?" "Also ich ziehe auf keinen Fall wieder etwas in Rosa an", erklärte Vegeta kategorisch und seiner Mine nach würde ihn auch der Untergang des Universums nicht davon abbringen. "Schau es dir erst mal an, bevor du gleich auf stur schaltest", sagte Bulma und ging voran in sein Zimmer. "Ich habe es schon in deinen Schrank gehängt. Ehrlich, ich bin echt neugierig, wie du darin aussehen wirst..."  
  
Sie öffnete die Schranktüre nur halb, sodass er nicht klar sehen konnte, wonach sie griff und holte etwas heraus. "Ta daa! Ist es nicht klasse?" Vegeta hätte andere Worte dafür gefunden. Nun, mit Rosa hatte sie ihn verschont, dafür war das mit Rüschen besetzte Hemd in einem knalligen Grün, das fast in den Augen schmerzte. Darunter lugte eine purpurne Hose hervor, die sich zum Boden hin weitete und giftgelbe Blümchen aufgedruckt hatte. Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen kam dazu eine Jacke in Karamellbraun, über und über mit goldenen Fransen besetzt. Nicht zu vergessen die Sommerhimmelblaue Krawatte mit dem großen, weißen Herzen drauf.  
  
Der Aufzug war nicht lächerlich, er war schlichtweg grausam. "Was schaust du so, das ist der allerletzte Schrei in der Modewelt. Die werden dich alle anstarren ..." "... und danach zum Optiker laufen, um hinterher eine Klage wegen optischer Folter einzureichen." Bulmas Schultern sanken herab. "Du magst es nicht?" "So kann man das nicht sagen, wenn ich es im Kampf gegen Freezer getragen hätte, hätte dieser wahrscheinlich die Flucht ergriffen..."  
  
Bulma streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und drückte ihm Anzug und Hemd in die Arme. "Red keinen Schwachsinn, sondern zieh dich lieber um. Ich muss mich noch um mein Outfit kümmern." Nun verging Vegeta das abfällige Grinsen und machte einer ehrlich entsetzten Miene Platz. "Ich soll das wirklich tragen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein." "Mode ist Mode und es wird nicht weh tun, wenn du dich einmal danach richtest." Die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt funkelte Bulma ihn an.  
  
Vegeta funkelte zurück. "Dein Kleid ist bestimmt nicht die Spur von so ... so ...." Es fehlten ihm die Worte, um seine Abscheu in ebendiese zu kleiden. "Pah!" Bulma fuhr sich lässig durch die Haare. "Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung von irgendwas außer vom Kämpfen. Natürlich passt mein Kleid im Stil ideal zu deinem Anzug. Es war ein Paar-Modell und gilt als richtiger Straßenfeger."  
  
"Also das wundert mich nicht", sagte Vegeta nach einer kurzen, intensiveren Musterung der Kleidungsstücke trocken, "ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, dass beim Anblick von zwei Irren in diesem Aufzug jede Straße im Nu leergefegt ist." "Du bist unausstehlich!" "Und du hast einen grauenhaften Geschmack. Ich würde nicht einmal Kakerott zwingen, sich in so was auf die Straße zu wagen."  
  
Bulma schluckte die Erwiderung herunter, die ihr eben noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. So sehr hasste er die Mode des diesjährigen Winters? Fast alle auf dem Fest, zumindest die jüngeren, würden in schreienden Farben kommen... In Erwartung eines harten Gefechtes ging Vegeta automatisch auf Angriffspose. Wenn Bulma sich dieses Clown-Kostüm in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, stand ihm ein Kampf mit allen Mitteln bevor. Mit allen? ... Seine Gedanken stockten. Würde sie eine ähnliche Taktik wie er gestern im Flur versuchen? Doch zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich Bulma nur auf sein Bett fallen und lachte. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas war hier oberfaul.  
  
"Hast du ...", sie schnappte nach Luft und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln, "hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich stecke ich in so etwas?" Und wieder brach sie in Lachen aus. Irritiert warf Vegeta den Anzug auf den Fußboden und baute sich vor ihr auf. "Was soll das nun wieder heißen?" Er kam sich vor, als sei er gerade ziemlich übel verschaukelt worden. "Nur dass du", Bulma atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und unterdrückte einen erneuten Lachanfall. "Nur dass du die Wahl zwischen dem bunten und",sie stemmte sich aus dem Bett, schritt an dem verdatterten Vegeta vorbei und machte den Schrank diesmal weit auf, "diesem Anzug hier hast..."  
  
.............................................................  
  
Einige Stunden später, im großen Festsaal des noblen Hotels "Grüne Schnecke" im Stadtzentrum.  
  
Suzey Carmical wedelte mit ihrem orangen Fächer, dessen Farbe sich wunderbar mit dem knallpinken Kleid biss, und überlegte, ob es wohl richtig gewesen war, die Tischkärtchen ein wenig umzuarrangieren.  
  
Sie hatte sich nicht wenig gewundert, Bulmas Name auf der Liste der Gäste zu finden. Der Name ihres Begleiters "Vegeta" (hatte der Kerl keinen Familiennamen wie jeder normale Mensch?) allerdings war ihr unbekannt gewesen. Wie es schien hatte Bulma endlich doch ein wenig Grips bewiesen und sich von dem zottelhaarigen Tramp getrennt, dem stets die Zunge aus dem Hals gehangen hatte, sobald ein Serviermädchen in knappen Rock ihm etwas nachreichen wollte.... Neugierig wie sie war, hatte sie Nachforschungen angestellt und obwohl kaum etwas über diesen Vegeta bekannt war, hatte sie doch genug erfahren, um einen kleinen, feinen Plan zu spinnen.  
  
"Na, Schwesterherz? Alles in Butter?" Ihr Bruder Safrano kam in den Saal geschlendert. Die Hände lässig in den Taschen seiner blasslila Hose, stellte er sich neben Suzey, welche nachdenklich mit einem ihrer schwarz lackierten, langen Fingernägel auf ihr Kinn tupfte und dabei auf Bulmas Tischkärtchen starrte.  
  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Safie", schnurrte Suzey, klappte den Fächer zu und klopfte ihm damit ermutigend auf den Arm. "Wie lange ist es her, dass du Bulma nicht gesehen hast?" "Gut zwanzig Jahre dürften es sein, seit Vater mich in dieses Internat geschickt hat. Später kam die Uni und Bulma hat nie eine Universität besucht, oder? Ich frage mich wie sie jetzt wohl aussieht?" "Das wirst du in Kürze sehen. Wie steht es mit deiner neuen Erfindung, die Vater heute Abend als seine ausgeben will?"  
  
"Sie ist einsatzbereit und es wird keine Pannen geben." "Das will ich hoffen, Papa möchte es Prof. Briefs endlich einmal zeigen...." Ihr Bruder spitze verächtlich die Lippen. "Der senile alte Tattergreis gehört schon längst in Pension. Die Capsule Corp braucht keinen wirren Alten an der Spitze, sondern jemand mit Zukunftsvisionen und Power."  
  
"Ich sehe, du hast schon jemand ganz bestimmten im Auge. Wird der jemand nicht vorher mit Bulma klar kommen müssen?" Safrano warf seine blonde Haarmähne nach hinten. "Bulma mag ja etwas von dem Genie ihres Alten abbekommen haben, aber sie ist nur eine Frau. Ein wenig Tanzen, ein tiefer Blick in die Augen und das übliche Gerede von Liebe und auf immer und ewig und sie wird wie Wachs in meinen Händen sein."  
  
Suzey klappte den Fächer wieder auf und verbarg ihr Lächeln dahinter. "Ich vertraue voll und ganz auf dich, Bruder. Vater wird unsere Firma nicht mehr lange halten können. Im Vorstand kreisen schon Gerüchte um seine Eskapaden und ein fettes Minus in den Auftragszahlen lässt sich nicht mehr länger vertuschen. Wenn wir nicht irgendwo auf dem Land versauern wollen, müssen wir uns die Capsule Corps sichern. Der alte Briefs lebt ja nicht auf großem Fuß, wenn man von seinem Zoo und den Pflanzen absieht, das Geld, das er auf der Bank gebunkert hat, käme uns zwei gerade recht." Safrano nickte zustimmend. Langsam schritt er um die festlich gedeckte Tafel herum und beugte sich mal über dieses, mal über jenes Kärtchen. Vor dem Kärtchen am Platz neben seiner Schwester stutzte er.  
  
"Wer ist dieser 'Vegeta'?" Suzey zuckte die Achseln. "Was ich erfahren habe, lebt er momentan im Hause der Briefs. Offenbar ein Lückenbüßer für diese Niete Yamchu, von der ich dir gestern erzählt habe. Wenn er vom gleichen Schlag ist, brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, ich werde ihm so gründlich auf den Zahn fühlen, dass Bulma am Ende des Abends gar nicht anders kann, als ihm den Laufpass zu geben." Safrano lachte verhalten. "Auf deine spitze Zunge ist immer Verlass."  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Seitentüre auf und ihr Vater führte die Gästeschar herein. Safranos und Suzeys Interesse galt ausschließlich Prof. Briefs und seiner Begleitung. Sie stachen aus dem knallbunten Haufen heraus wie Flamingos in einer Rabenschar. Es war klar zu sehen, dass Prof. Briefs seinen schwarzen Anzug bestimmt schon 15 Jahre im Schrank hängen hatte und sich nicht sonderlich wohl darin fühlte. Und seine Frau .... Suzey musste eingestehen, dass Frau Briefs immerhin ein leuchtendes Blau trug, aber vom herrschenden Trend unmögliche Farben zu kombinieren war sie mit ihren Ton-in-Ton-Schuhen und dem weißen Seidenschal weit entfernt. Allerdings sah sie für ihre an die 50 Jahre immer noch jung genug aus, um als Schwester ihrer Tochter durchzugehen. Dabei war sich Suzey sicher, Frau Briefs Namen auf keiner Patientenliste eines renommierten Schönheitschirurgen zu finden. Flüchtig warf Suzey einen Blick auf die aufgedonnerte Rothaarige an der Seite ihres Vaters. War es nun seine sechste Frau oder seine siebte? Ihre Mutter verbrachte derzeit einen Erholungsurlaub an irgendeinem Palmenstrand in Begleitung eines knackigen jungen Masseurs, den sie aber nach drei verpfuschten Ehen sicher nicht so schnell heiraten würde.... Jedesmal wenn Suzey das Ehepaar Briefs sah, überkam sie ein brennendes Hassgefühl Bulma gegenüber gepaart mit giftigem Neid. Es durfte einfach nicht sein, dass soviel Geld und Erfolg wie Bulmas Vater besaß eine Ehe nicht kaputt machte... denn das würde bedeuten, dass ihre eigene kaputte Familie nicht einfach dem Mammon zum Opfer gefallen war .... Suzey zauberte ihr übliches, leeres, freundliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und schüttelte alle Hände, die sich ihr zur Begrüßung entgegenstreckten. Endlich war Bulma selbst an der Reihe.  
  
"Du siehst bezaubernd aus, Suzey", sagte Bulma höflich, obwohl sie das Kleid einfach grässlich fand. Suzey nahm dieses Lob als angemessene Ehrerbietung vor ihrem unfehlbaren Geschmack und ließ ihrerseits den Blick abwertend über Bulmas türkisblaues Kleid schweifen. Es passte ideal zu ihren Haaren und Augen, und die winzigen Perlen am Halsausschnitt, sowie der lange Schlitz unter dem ein perlweiß bestrumpftes Bein hervorblitzte gaben dem schlichten Schnitt eine gewisse Eleganz. Jedoch war es völlig aus der Mode und die erhobene Augenbraue Suzeys sprach Bände. Doch Bulma störte das nicht. Sie hatte bei ihrem Einkaufsbummel entschieden, lieber ein veraltetes Modell zu kaufen, als die dämliche Mode mitzumachen.  
  
"Ach ja, meinen Begleiter kennst du noch gar nicht. Das hier ist Vegeta." Bulma wies mit der Hand zu dem Typen mittleren Alters, dessen Haarstyling einfach zum Schreien war. Yamchu war wenigstens knackig und groß gewesen, jemand zum Anlehnen. Hatte Bulma auf einmal soviel Sehkraft eingebüßt, oder warum gab sie sich mit einem stämmigen Gnom mit Geheimratsecken ab? Auch seine Klamotten kamen anscheinend aus seines Großvaters Mottenkiste obwohl .... irgendwie schaffte es der Kurze in der Schwarzen Hose, dem weißen Hemd und der schwarzen Jacke (alle drei durchwirkt mit Silberfäden) eine gewisse Würde rüber zu bringen. Suzey konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber wie er sich bewegte, seine abweisende Ausstrahlung und etwas, das sie nicht benennen konnte, ließ die Härchen auf ihrem Handrücken zu Berge stehen. Eines war klar, dieses Essen würde sehr interessant werden...  
  
Bulma war sehr froh, dass sie die Begrüßung Suzeys halbwegs zivilisiert hinter sich gebracht hatten ohne dass Vegeta, der seitdem sie von Zuhause weg gefahren waren, auf sie wie ein Pulverfass mit unbestimmt langer Lunte wirkte.  
  
Die nächste Hürde wartete aber bereits in Gestalt eines blonden Adonis mit unglaublich blauen Augen und einem perfekt weißen Lächeln, der neben Suzey stand. "Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich noch an meinen Bruder Safrano", bemerke Suzey so nebenbei. "Er ist immer noch Jungeselle und wird Anfang nächsten Monats die Entwicklungsabteilung in unserer Firma übernehmen. Er hat sich sehr darauf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen."  
  
"Safrano?" In Bulmas Erinnerung war er ein hagerer kleiner Junge, ein Jahr jünger als sie, der ihr Frösche in den Picknickkorb gepackt und Schlamm in die Schuhe geschüttet hatte. Dieser Mann, der Models wie Filmstars blass aussehen ließ war jener Safrano?  
  
Formvollendet ergriff er ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. "Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie wundervoll du aussiehst, Bulma", sagte er und das Timbre seiner geschulten Stimme hätte jeden Teenager in Ohnmacht fallen lassen. Doch Bulma war zu alt, um allein durch Äußerlichkeiten beeindruckt zu werden. Es kam ihr auch komisch vor, dass alle Paare beieinander saßen und nur sie neben Safrano und Vegeta neben Suzey (fast am anderen Ende der Tafel) plaziert worden waren. Was Safrano auch immer an eingeübten Schmeicheleien von sich gab, ging bei Bulma zum einen Ohr hinein und zum anderen wieder hinaus. Zwar bedankte sie sich artig und gab ein paar zustimmende Worte von sich, ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit aber galt Vegeta und ob dieser sich wohl an ihre Lektionen des manierlichen Essens erinnerte.  
  
Suzey blickte auf diesen sonderbaren, kleinen Mann herab (sie war gut einen Kopf größer wie er) und fragte sich, was sie an ihm so faszinierend fand. Alle ihre Bemerkungen bezüglich Wetter, Tagespolitik, Klatsch gingen irgendwie an ihm vorbei, er schien sie komplett zu ignorieren und wie er sich auf sein Essen konzentrierte, konnte es fast scheinen, als hätte er seit Wochen nicht mehr anständig gespeist. Vielleicht hielt Bulma ihn knapp, damit er nicht zu fett wurde. Seine Arme hatten jedenfalls mehr Umfang als bei seiner Größe ratsam war. Bulma war wirklich arm dran, erst opferte sie ihre ganze Jugend diesem Nichtsnutz Yamchu, um ihn dann gegen diesen verfetteten Gnom einzutauschen.  
  
"Woher kommen Sie denn, Vegeta-san?", fragte sie gerade heraus zwischen Suppe und Fischgang. "Von Vegeta", war die knappe Antwort. "Vegeta?", Suzey überlegte, aber sie konnte sich an kein Land dieses Namens erinnern. "Wo liegt denn das?"  
  
Er nannte ein paar Zahlen, die wohl irgendwelche Koordinaten waren. Da Geographie und Astronomie kaum Stoff für Partygeplauder boten, war Suzey Wissen nur mäßig und sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass "Vegeta", wahrscheinlich irgend so ein Hinterwäldlerkaff in der Bergen sein musste, wo sich jedes Nest mit mehr als drei Hütten für ein eigenes Land hielt.  
  
Als Vegeta dann noch erwähnte, dass "Vegeta" von Freezer zerstört worden war, klang es für Suzey ganz logisch, denn dass als Folge von Kälteeinbrüchen, Lawinen und Eisstürze ganze Dörfer platt machten, waren nichts Ungewöhnliches. Also ein Hinterwäldler ohne jede Bildung, genau wie Yamchu. Innerlich lachte sie über Bulmas Dummheit, sich mit solchen Hohlköpfen einzulassen. Zu Vegeta gewandt machte sie jedoch ein freundliches, ja mitleidiges Gesicht. "Das ist ja schrecklich. Und jetzt sind sie bei der lieben Bulma untergekommen, wie ich gehört habe. Nicht alle mittellosen Asylanten haben so ein Glück."  
  
Vegeta ließ die Fischgabel sinken und zum ersten Mal seit er sich neben diese Frau gesetzt hatte, nahm er sie wirklich wahr. Ihre giftgrün gefärbten Haare bissen sich mit dem schalen Blau ihrer Augen, das ein wenig an Rotkehlcheneier erinnerte. Ihr Gesicht war perfekt modelliert, die kaum sichtbaren Narben der kosmetischen Korrekturen entgingen seinen geübten Augen nicht. Sie roch wie ein ganzes Beet exotischer Blüten, und er war dankbar, dass sein Magen so einiges gewöhnt war, sonst wäre ihm dank seiner geschärften Saiyan-Sinne schlecht davon geworden.  
  
Ihre Ausstrahlung war hingegen eine andere Sache. Vegeta spürte die durch die Tünche der Zivilisation verdeckten Gefühle von Hass und Abscheu, nicht nur Bulma, sondern auch der ganzen anwesenden Gesellschaft und vor allem sich selbst gegenüber. Diese Frau war einerseits kalt und leer, andererseits ein ganzes Panoptikum von Komplexen und widerstreitenden Gefühlen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Menschen. Es war wirklich klüger sich nicht zu sehr mit ihnen einzulassen, sonst färbten am Ende ihre chaotischen, kranken Persönlichkeiten noch auf seinen überlegenen Saiyan- charakter ab. Bei diesem Gedanken warf er einen raschen Blick in die Richtung, wo Bulma mit diesem blonden Schönling saß. Sie schien sich gut zu unterhalten, jedenfalls nickte und lächelte sie zu den gestenreichen Kommentaren ihres Sitznachbarn.  
  
"Ach ... Vegeta-san", sagte die Frau neben ihm und tippe auf seine Schulter. "Ist es bei ihnen üblich, das Besteck zu zerdrücken, während man isst?" Vegeta zuckte zusammen und sah schuldbewusst auf die Fischgabel, deren Griff er unbewusst zusammen gedrückt hatte. Bulma musste die Bemerkung gehört haben, denn ihr Blick wanderte sofort zu ihm und er beeilte sich, den restlichen Fisch zu verschlingen, um die Gabel so rasch wie möglich loszuwerden. Bulma hatte tatsächlich die Bemerkung mit der Fischgabel gehört und ihr brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Vegeta würde doch nicht wegen Suzeys dummer Bemerkung mit dem Asylanten in die Luft gehen, oder?  
  
"Dein Freund hat wohl etwas Probleme mit seiner Selbstkontrolle", bemerkte Safrano leicht mitleidig. Bulma sah ihn scharf an. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wieviel Selbstkontrolle Vegeta hat...", dachte sie still bei sich, tat aber so, als hätte sie die Bemerkung nicht gehört und widmete sich schweigend ihrem Fisch.  
  
Der dritte Gang verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Vegeta hörte gar nicht mehr auf Suzeys Geplauder und nahm sich zusammen, sodass dieses Mal Teller und Besteck heil blieb. Während sie auf das Steak warteten, holte Suzey zum nächsten Seitenhieb aus. "Was für einen Beruf üben Sie eigentlich aus, Vegeta-san? Sind sie Bauer oder Fischer...?" Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Versuchte diese Frau, ihn zu beleidigen? "Ich brauche keinen Beruf, ich bin ein Prinz und der stärkste Kämpfer der Welt und des Universums."  
  
Ohhh... der Gnom litt aber gewaltig an Selbstüberschätzung. In einem Kaff mit drei Häusern war man schnell ein Prinz von gar nichts. Was die Stärke anbelangte, nun, Silberbesteck war weicher und biegsamer als Stahl, daher hätte wohl auch Yamchu oder irgendein anderer hirnloser Muskelprotz das Teil zerdrücken können.  
  
Trotzdem tat sie so, als wäre sie beeindruckt. "Was Sie nicht sagen, Vegeta- san. Dann hat Bulma in Ihnen also einen treuen Wachhund und Leibwächter. Oder bezahlen sie auf andere Art und Weise", dabei senkte sie vielsagend ihre Stimme, während ihr Blick noch vielsagender über seinen Körper wanderte, "für Kost und Logis?"  
  
Der Unterton in ihrer Stimme trieb Vegeta die Röte ins Gesicht, vor allem weil er sich an die beiden Küsse erinnerte und sich vorstellte, was da noch hätte passieren können.... Für Suzey war in sein Erröten ein Zeichen von Scham und Verlegenheit und sie gratulierte sich stumm, den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen zu haben. Dann kam das Steak und jede Unterhaltung erwies sich als unmöglich. Sie beschloss, dem armen Idioten beim Tanz nach der Vorstellung der Erfindungen den Rest zu geben.  
  
Bulma ihrerseits hatte sich angestrengt, um von der Unterhaltung zwischen Vegeta und Suzey so viel als möglich zu erhaschen. Ihr war auch die letzte Bemerkung nicht entgangen und als Vegeta rot geworden war, war auch ihr das Blut in die Wangen gestiegen, was Safrano, der nicht wusste, dass sein ganzes Gerede an ihr vorbei ging als Reaktion auf seine heißen Komplimente auffasste und beschloss, sie beim Tanz endgültig zu erobern.  
  
Die Vorstellung der Nonsenserfindungen verlief so wie jedes Jahr. Die gealterten Erfinder traten nach der Reihe aufs Podest und stellten ihre Erfindungen vor. Da gab es eine singende Klobrille, eine Matratze mit eingebautem Rückenkratzer und Ähnliches. Suzeys Vater war der vorletzte (die Reihenfolge hatte man per Los bestimmt). Er rief zwei Frauen aus dem Publikum zu sich und legte beiden je ein Armband um, auf dem ein rundes Gehäuse, nur wenig größer wie eine etwas klobige Armbanduhr saß. Daran nahm er ein paar Einstellungen vor und forderte sie dann auf, das kristallne Mittelstück der "Exchanger", wie die Teile hießen, aufeinander zu pressen. Das taten die Frauen auch mit viel Gekicher und siehe da, auf einmal waren ihre Haarfarben vertauscht. Ein erneutes Berühren der beiden Kristalle machte den Tausch rückgängig. Der Applaus war zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend wirklich enthusiastisch.  
  
"Na, was hältst du von meiner Erfindung?", fragte Safrano Bulma, welche ebenfalls mitgeklatscht hatte. "Deine Erfindung? Ich dachte, dein Vater ...", wunderte sich Bulma.  
  
"Der?", Safrano machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Der taugt nur noch dafür, das Geld der Firma bei Pferdewetten zu verspielen oder einem hohlköpfigen Rotschopf nach dem anderen in den Ausschnitt zu stopfen, ehe er sie ehelicht", ging Safrano mit seinem Vater hart ins Gericht. Bulma bemerkte, dass er bereits viermal sein Glas hatte nachschenken lassen und schrieb seine ungewöhnliche Offenheit dem Alkohol zu. "Ich würde liebend gern deine außergewöhnliche Erfindung ein wenig genauer studieren", sagte sie und seufzte dabei theatralisch, damit er auch mitbekam, wie toll sie ihn und den Exchanger fand. Es wirkte. Von seiner eigenen Großartigkeit geblendet, fischte Safrano ein weiteres Paar Exchanger aus seiner Jackentasche. "Ersatzexemplare falls die ersten versagen", erklärte er redselig. "Nimm sie als Geschenk an, meine teure Bulma."  
  
"Ich werde sie als Leihgabe ansehen", versuchte sie seinen Enthusiasmus zu dämpfen. "Du kriegst sie zurück, sobald sich sie ein wenig studiert habe, Ehrenwort." Doch davon wollte Safrano nichts wissen.  
  
Als das Licht im Saal ausging, wusste Bulma, dass nun ihr Vater an der Reihe war, seine Erfindung vorzuführen. Im Schein einer einzelnen Lampe, die auf ihn gerichtet war, zog er den Gürtel an, an dem sie den Aurengenerator befestigt hatten. Die Einstellung hatte Bulma extra auf der Fahrt nochmals überprüft und als ihr Vater auf den Knopf drückte, erschien tatsächlich ein blauer Schein um ihn herum. Im Saal machte sich andächtiges Staunen breit. Dann drehte er den Regler nach links und kleine Blitze kamen hinzu. Nach rechts gedreht gab es zusätzlich Funken und ganz nach unten gedreht wurden aus den Aurastrahlen Flammen. Zufrieden registrierte Bulma die offenen Münder von Vaters Kollegen. Doch mit einem Mal erlosch das blaue Licht. Bulma unterdrücke einen Fluch und entschuldigte sich hastig bei ihrem Nachbarn, ehe sie eine Nagelfeile und eine kleine Schere aus ihrem Abendtäschchen zog und ihrem Vater zu Hilfe eilte, der den Generator bereits aufgeklappt hatte.  
  
"Ich habe mir schon gedacht, dass diese Schaltung Zicken machen wird", sagte sie dabei laut genug, dass es alle hörten. "Du bist einfach etwas zu großzügig bei der Planung gewesen, Paps." Dann begann sie mit der Nagelfeile und der Schere an dem Gerät herumzuhantieren. "Halt ja still, oder dein schöner Anzug hat ausgedient." Die versammelten Erfinder lachten teils aus Schadenfreude, teils aus Mitleid, denn ein jeder von ihnen wusste nur zu gut, was es hieß, dem Vorführeffekt zum Opfer zu fallen.  
  
"Typisch Bulma", schnaubte Suzey verächtlich. "Selbst wenn das ein Raumschiff wäre, würde sie es mit ihrem lächerlichen Ersatzwerkzeug reparieren, egal wie lächerlich sie sich dabei macht." Einen Atemzug später klappte Bulma den Deckel wieder auf den Generator, drückte auf den Knopf und die Aura leuchtete wieder auf. "Und am schlimmsten ist, dass sie wieder als die große Heldin dasteht", knirschte sie halblaut, aber Vegeta hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Bulmas Talent, alles und jedes in Gang zu bringen, umzubauen und zu konstruieren war wirklich beachtlich.  
  
Die Erfindung ihres Vaters erhielt dieses Mal auch wieder den ersten Platz, wobei Prof. Briefs bei seiner Dankesrede deutlich drauf hinwies, dass ihm der Exchanger besser gefallen hätte, als sein eigenes Projekt. Suzeys Vater machte gute Miene dazu und sprach lauthals von der Bescheidenheit als höchste Zier eines Wissenschaftlers. Dann gab er ein Signal und die Tafel war aufgehoben. Flinke Diener trugen das ganze Geschirr ab, man erhob sich und wurde in den Nebensaal geführt wo eine Kapelle bereits den ersten von vielen Walzern anstimmte. Prof. Briefs und seine Frau schwangen als erste das Tanzbein, Suzeys Vater folgte mit seiner jungen Gattin und bald war die Fläche voll von Paaren.  
  
Vegeta gestattete sich einen tiefen Seufzer. Ein Tanz müsste reichen, dann hätte er seine Pflicht erfüllt und könnte sich nach Hause verdrücken. Doch ehe er dazu kam, sich durch die Menge zu Bulma zu wühlen, sorgsam darauf achtend, niemandem aus Versehen die Rippen zu brechen, schnitt im Suzey den Weg ab und zog ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Hier würde der Bauerntrampel den Gnadenstoß erhalten, hatte sie sich vorgenommen.  
  
Bulma sah die beiden vorbeitanzen und erstarrte. Wie kam Vegeta dazu, statt ihrer diese Zicke von Suzey aufzufordern. Bestimmt wollte er sie damit ärgern, aber das würde ihm nicht gelingen. Als Safrano um den Tanz bat, willigte Bulma sogleich ein. Safrano war ein geübter Tänzer und sie hätte den Tanz sicher genossen, wenn sie nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, ständig ein Auge auf Vegeta zu haben. Dieser ärgerte sich, dass er durch Suzey aufgehalten wurde, doch da er ständig Bulmas Blicke im Rücken spürte (Warum konnte sie nicht einfach darauf warten, dass er sie holte? Warum musste sie sich an diesen blonden, beschwipsten Deppen halten?) , gab er sich die Mühe, jeden Schritt und jede Drehung möglichst perfekt auszuführen.  
  
Suzey musste sich eingestehen, dass ihr Plan, den Bauerntrampel hier als solchen bloßzustellen nicht funktionierte. Dieser Vegeta hatte einen etwas harten Griff und tanzte für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu sehr auf Distanz aber seine Schritte zögerten kein einziges Mal und er fand immer einen freien Flecken auf der ziemlich vollen Tanzfläche.  
  
Irgendwie konnte Safrano den Tanz nicht genießen. Bulma starrte dauernd zu diesem Vegeta hinüber. Was fand sie and diesem Gnom so anziehend? Kopfschüttelnd lenkte Safrano seine Schritte zur offenen Terrassentür. "Heute ist es ein so schöner Abend und ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen, Bulma. Wollen wir ein bisschen hinaus gehen?", fragte er, als die Musik exakt in dem Moment stoppte, als sie vor der offenen Glastüre angelangt waren. Bulma war dies nicht so recht, denn sie wollte Vegeta nicht aus den Augen verlieren, andererseits hatte Safrano ihr bereitwillig seine neue Erfindung überlassen und das mindeste war, ihm im Gegenzug diesen kleinen Gefallen zu tun. Durch die frische Nachtluft regten sich Safranos Geister wieder und er entsann sich seines Planes, Bulma für sich einzunehmen. Er sah hoch zum Himmel, ja Mond und Sterne und nur wenig Wolken waren zu sehen, ideal für ein wenig schmalziges Gerede von der Schönheit ihrer Augen. Doch ehe er dazu ansetzen konnte, trat Vegeta auf die Terrasse und kam auf Bulma zu. "Wir müssen noch tanzen", sagte er barsch.  
  
"So spricht man nicht mit einer Dame", Safrano wollte sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen, seine Vorzüge gegenüber diesem kurzbeinigen Landei herauszustreichen. "Aber das kann ein mittelloser Parasit wie du nicht wissen", er fuhr sich durch seine blonde Mähne. "Wäre echt mal an der Zeit, dass du dein nutzloses Dasein in Bulmas Haushalt aufgibst, und wie ein Mann für sich selber sorgst."  
  
Bulma sah, wie Vegetas Zornader anschwoll. Doch, und da erstaunte er sie echt, er schaffte es, diese Beleidigung einfach zu ignorieren. "Wir sollten wirklich tanzen, Bulma. Komm endlich, der nächste Walzer fängt gleich an."  
  
Bulma nickte. Sie ahnte, dass er es rasch hinter sich bringen wollte, aber nach dem netten, langweiligen Tanz mit Safrano sehnte sie sich nach dem Gefühl, dass sie beim Probetanz mit Vegeta gehabt hatte. Ehe Safrano noch eine weitere Beleidigung vom Stapel lassen konnte, nahm sie Vegetas Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen. "Sie passen doch gut zusammen", sagte Suzey bitter und reichte ihrem Bruder einen weiteren Drink. "Beide sind sie Versager."  
  
Gerade in diesem Moment tanzten Bulma und Vegeta an der Terrasse vorbei und konnten gerade noch Suzeys Bemerkung aufschnappen. Vegeta holte tief Atem, Bulma spürte, wie sein Griff um ihre Taille fester wurde und sein Gesicht vor unterdrückter Wut erblasste. Sie kannte Vegeta lange genug, um zu ermessen, wie sehr ihn die Worte Suzeys gekränkt hatten und welcher Anstrengung es bedurfte, diesem ehrlichen Zorn nicht Luft zu machen.  
  
Sie tanzten weiter und Bulma spürte, wie es in Vegeta mehr und mehr kochte. Er würde sich wieder in irgendein verrücktes Training stürzen um die aufgestaute Wut loszuwerden, das sah sie kommen. Vielleicht wieder so eine dumme Idee wie mit dem Schneesturm? Was wenn er sich wieder überschätzte und aus Dummheit in Gefahr geriet? Es musste etwas geschehen. Und zwar rasch. Sie beugte sich vor und flüstere Vegeta die Bitte ins Ohr, in die Nähe ihrer Eltern zu tanzen. Mit erstarrter Miene folgte er ihrer Bitte.  
  
"Paps, Mama, ich denke, wir sollten dieses Mal früher gehen", schlug sie den beiden vor. Ihre Mutter sah zwar ein wenig enttäuscht drein, doch nach einem raschen Blick auf Vegeta nickte sie. "Ist gut, Liebling. Wir holen nur noch rasch die Urkunde für deinen Vater." Damit tanzte das Ehepaar Briefs in Richtung Speisesaal, während Bulma Vegeta durch eine weitere geflüsterte Bitte zurück zur Terrasse führte. Der Walzer war gerade wieder zu Ende. Sie konnten Suzey und Safrano im Schatten eines Zierstrauches stehen sehen. Die beiden drehten ihnen den Rücken zu und Suzey wetzte gerade wieder ihre scharfe Zunge: "Bulma hat bis heute immer noch keinen Ehemann, sie wird noch als alte Jungfer enden und dieser Vegeta glaubt tatsächlich, er sei ein Prinz. Wie sie diesen nutzlosen Idioten einem blendend aussehnend Genie wie dir vorziehen kann, ist mir echt ein Rätsel." Dann lachte sie spöttisch. "Sie hat offenbar einen Hang zu wertlosem Plunder."  
  
Da platzte Bulma der Kragen. Ehe Suzey wusste, wie ihr geschah, stand Bulma vor ihr und gab ihr eine Ohrfeige, die man bis in den Saal knallen hörte. "Du kannst von mir aus über mich lästern soviel du willst", zischte Bulma bebend vor Wut. "Aber noch ein Wort gegen Vegeta und ich reiße dir jedes deiner gefärbten Haare einzeln aus!"  
  
Suzey hielt sich die brennende Wange und starrte fassungslos auf die vor Wut bebende Bulma. Doch die war noch nicht mit ihr fertig. "Vegeta ist ein echter Prinz der Saiyan und in seinem kleinen Finger steckt mehr Charakter, mehr Stolz und mehr Kraft als in zehn, was rede ich, als in hundert von deiner Sorte." Dann fasste sie den verdutzen Vegeta an der Hand. "Komm, wir gehen. Hier stinkt jemand geradezu vor Falschheit und davon wird mir übel."  
  
Vegeta ließ sich von ihr hinaus auf den Flur ziehen, wo schon die Eltern warteten. Frau Briefs hatte Bulmas Täschchen und ihre Mäntel geholt.  
  
Auf der ganzen Heimfahrt brütete Bulma schweigend vor sich hin. Warum hatte sie diesen Saiyan eigentlich verteidigt? Ein flüchtiger Blick auf Vegeta, ihre Augen trafen sich und Bulma schaute rasch wieder weg. Eigentlich hatte Suzey Dinge ausgesprochen, die sie selbst auch ab und zu über Vegeta gedacht hatte. Aber nur wenn er sie wütend gemacht hatte, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
Vegeta schaute aus dem Seitenfenster, aber die bunten Leuchtreklamen sah er nicht wirklich. Bulmas Gesicht spiegelte sich in dem Glas, und er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Noch nie hatte jemand für ihn derart vehement Partei ergriffen, ihn so leidenschaftlich verteidigt... In seinem Herzen erwachte ein warmes Gefühl, das er nie zuvor gekannt hatte und das machte ihm Angst. Es fühlte sich verdammt wie eine Schwäche an und er wollte nicht schwach sein, sich vor nichts fürchten. Außerdem war das ganze Dilemma heute Abend Bulmas Schuld gewesen. Genau! Hätte sie ihm nicht die Hände gebunden durch dieses dumme Versprechen, wäre dieser blonde Lackaffe nur auf der Trage aus dem Saal gekommen, wenn überhaupt ....  
  
Ein Prinz der Saiyan bedurfte keiner Schützenhilfe einer Erdlingsfrau. Sie war keine Saiyankriegerin, nein, das war sie sicher nicht. Und sie war schwach und lästig und bestimmend. Warum also stimmte ihn der Gedanke an seine bevorstehende einsame Zeit im Weltall ihn nicht mehr so euphorisch? Das einzig Gute an Bulma war doch ihr Talent für Technik und ihr Genie. Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee, jetzt wusste er, wie er sich für den heutigen Abend bei ihr revanchieren konnte. Hätte Bulma das siegessichere, schadenfrohe Lächeln gesehen, hätten all ihre inneren Alarmglocken geklingelt. Doch sie starrte immer noch grübelnd auf ihre Finger herab und das Schicksal nahm seinen Lauf....  
  
Ende von Teil 4 


	5. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 5

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 5  
  
Bulma wälzte sich in ihrem Bett herum und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass jemand ohne Rücksicht auf ihre angegriffenen Nerven gegen die Zimmertüre hämmerte. "Geh weg!", murmelte sie verschlafen. "Es ist noch viel zu früh!"  
  
"Willst du, dass ich deine Türe zu Kleinholz verarbeite?", erklang von draußen gedämpft Vegetas Stimme. "Geht nicht, die ist aus Kunststoff", gähnte Bulma und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. "Komm morgen wieder." "Es ist bereits morgen", ließ Vegeta nicht locker. "Ich habe meinen Teil des Versprechens erfüllt, jetzt bist du dran. Rück endlich das Raumschiff raus!"  
  
Bulma zog auch noch die Decke über sich, in der Hoffnung, dass er von selbst aufgeben und sie weiterschlafen lassen würde. Aber weit gefehlt. Es tat einen Knall und die Türe sprang aus den Angeln und fiel ins Zimmer. Entgeistert fuhr Bulma in die Höhe und war mit einem Schlag hellwach. "Was fällt dir ein, du Idiot!" Vegeta marschierte ins Zimmer, die Arme auf die übliche Art verschränkt und wollte nochmals lautstark das Raumschiff von ihr fordern. Doch bei Bulmas Anblick wurde sein Mund mit einem Mal ganz trocken. Da es gestern Abend sehr spät geworden war, hatte sich Bulma nur noch rasch geduscht und ein Neglige übergeworfen, ehe sie in die Federn gekrochen war. Das seidene, weiße, hauchdünne Fastnichts wurde von zwei dünnen Trägern gehalten, von denen der rechte die lästige Tendenz hatte, herunter zu rutschen. Bulma, viel zu aufgebracht ob Vegetas rüdem Weckruf und der kaputten Türe, kletterte aus dem Bett, griff nach dem Kissen und stapfte auf Vegeta zu, um ihm das Teil um die Ohren zu hauen. Erst als sie vor ihm stand, fiel ihr der raubtierhafte Glanz in seinen Augen auf und mit einem Schlag wurde Bulma ihre Garderobe (besser gesagt, der Mangel ebendieser) bewusst. Ruckartig hielt sie das Kissen wie ein Schutzschild vor sich. Durch die offene Türe kam ein Luftzug herein und spielte mit dem kurzen Saum. Vegeta schluckte und wie in Trance streckte er die Hand aus, um die weiße Seide zu berühren. Glatt, aber nicht so weich wie die Haut, die darunter verborgen war. Als seine Hand nach oben glitt und auf ihrem nackten Oberarm zu liegen kam, wagte keiner der beiden auch nur Luft zu holen.  
  
Bulmas immer noch ein wenig schlaftrunkene Augen weiteten sich und sie war sicher, dass Vegeta ihr Herz hämmern hörte. Was hatte er vor? Vegeta wusste es selbst nicht, sie fühlte sich nur verdammt gut an, warm und seidig und wie sie auf seine Berührung reagierte trieb auch seinen Pulsschlag in die Höhe. Wie sie gefunkelt hatten, ihre Augen... gestern, als sie der Grünhaarigen ihre Meinung gesagt hatte, ihre Worte über seinen Stolz und seine Kraft kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn .. er sollte sich wohl irgendwie dafür erkenntlich zeigen ... nicht dafür, dass sie ihn (überflüssigerweise) verteidigt hatte, vielleicht aber dafür, dass sie seine Qualitäten endlich zu würdigen wusste, egal wie sehr sie darüber auch schimpfte... Seine andere Hand fand ihre linke Schulter und zog sie zu sich her, jetzt war nur doch das Kissen zwischen ihnen ... Bulma konnte ihren Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht los reißen. Er hatte sie noch nie in den Armen gehalten und geküsst... wollte sie das etwa? ... endlich ein echter Kuss, kein Spiel, keine Bestrafung, einfach nur so, weil es richtig war? Ihre Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, rascher und immer rascher, bis ihr davon ebenso schwindlig war, wie von seiner Nähe.  
  
Er würde es kurz machen, ganz sicher. Nur ein kurzer, Kuss, etwas weicher wie der auf dem Flur, immerhin wollte er sie ja nicht bestrafen, sondern sich bedanken ... irgendwie ... vielleicht .... Sie würde es einfach geschehen lassen, nur dieses eine Mal ... nur aus Neugier ... für einen Atemzug .... vielleicht auch zwei ....  
  
Vegeta hatte fast keine Erfahrung damit und Bulma nur die mit Yamchu. Beide waren sie nicht vorbereitet auf das überwältigende Gefühl der Nähe, auf das Knistern, das sich wie ein Blitzschlag entlud, als seine Lippen die ihren berühren. Vorsichtig. Tastend. Einen Atemzug lang. Sie antwortete, indem sie das Kissen fallen ließ und ihre Arme um seine Schultern schlang. Warm. Umhüllt. Beschützt. Geborgen. Der Kuss wurde intensiver, hungriger. Einen Atemzug lang. Dann ließ Frau Briefs in der Küche eine Tasse fallen. Ihr Ausruf, sowie das Klirren zerstörte den Zauber des Augenblicks. Bulma und Vegeta fuhren auseinander. Beide atemlos, beide rot im Gesicht und erschrocken über die eigene Kühnheit starrten sie aneinander vorbei. Zwei, drei Atemzüge lang wagte keiner, als erstes etwas zu sagen, aus Angst, zu verraten wie nahe ihm der Kuss gegangen war. Vegeta fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. "Jetzt bist du hoffentlich wach genug, um mir die Kapsel mit dem Raumschiff zu geben, oder?  
  
Pluff! Hatte er das Kissen im Gesicht. "Erst bringst du meine Türe in Ordnung, du Flegel!" Bulma war zweigespalten. Einerseits war sie froh, dass er so tat, als sei nichts geschehen (.. ein Kuss war nur ein Kuss und kein Liebesbeweis oder sonst was Großes...), andererseits wünschte sie, dass er zumindest ein bisschen Gefühl zeigen möge, nicht nur Hormone, sondern auch Herz. Aber was war schon groß zu erwarten von jemandem, der sich bei Mondlicht in einen Riesengorilla verwandelt hatte?  
  
Ein Griff in den Kleiderschrank und Bulma zog einen Morgenmantel heraus, in den sie sich demonstrativ hüllte und Vegeta dabei den Rücken zukehrte. Vegeta seinerseits fragte sich, ob alle Erdlingsfrauen ihre Gefühle einfach an und abschalten konnten, wie es ihnen passte. Erst schmolz sie in seinen Armen dahin und dann behandelte sie ihn wie eine lästige Plage und einen zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. Na gut, er würde sich auf jeden Fall nicht anmerken lassen wie sehr ihre Nähe, ihre Küsse, ihr Duft ihn innerlich wärmten und Gefühle in ihm weckten, die er lieber nicht benennen wollte... es war schon schlimm genug, dass er sich wie ein hilfloser Erdling vorkam, wenn er sie in den Armen hielt.  
  
Also griff er nach der Türe und versuchte, sie wieder in den Türrahmen zu pressen, was nicht so recht klappen wollte und kaum setzte er etwas mehr Kraft ein, barst der Kunststoff in der Mitte. "Na bestens". Bulma klopfte mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden und schüttelte den Kopf. "Kaputt machen kannst du ja prima, aber wenn es ans reparieren geht ..." "Das ist doch eine Spezialität, oder?" gab Vegeta patzig zurück. "Ich will nur das Raumschiff, dann kannst du dich um deine Türe kümmern."  
  
"Wie großzügig von Eurer Hoheit", spöttelte Bulma. Aber da es nicht anders ging, gab sie nach und fischte eine Kapsel aus ihrer Unterwäscheschublade. "Hier ist es!" Sie warf die Kapsel Vegeta vor die Füße. "Bücken wirst du dich ja wohl noch können, oder?" Ohne Erwiderung nahm Vegeta die Kapsel auf und marschierte aus dem Zimmer. Unter seinen Füßen zerbröselten die Bruchstücke der Türe in noch kleinere Teile.  
  
"Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Frau Briefs verwundert und steckt den Kopf zum Türrahmen herein. "Ich wollte dich eben wecken und fragen, ob du Frühstück möchtest." "Vegeta hat sich wieder mal wie ein Urviech benommen", schnaubte Bulma. "Ach so." Frau Briefs nahm die Aussage mit der für sie typischen Gelassenheit zur Kenntnis. "Willst du nun Frühstück oder soll ich alles abräumen?" "Ich komme gleich. Wenn du noch etwas Blaubeerkuchen hast ... ich brauche jetzt etwas, das ich mit der Gabel zermantschen kann..."  
  
"Kein Problem!" Lächelnd ging Frau Briefs in die Küche zurück.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Inzwischen hatte Vegeta im Garten das Raumschiff aus der Kapsel geholt. "Willst du wieder da drin trainieren?", fragte Prof. Briefs hinter ihm und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Ja, gibt es damit ein Problem?" "Ich müsste erst mal den Gravitationskonverter neu justieren", erklärte Bulmas Vater. "Du willst doch, dass die Leistung stimmt, oder?" Natürlich wollte Vegeta das. Also ließ er dem Professor den Vortritt. Als dieser nach ein paar Minuten wieder aus dem Raumschiff trat, fragte ihn Vegeta, wie es mit der Weltraumtauglichkeit und der Geschwindigkeit aussah.  
  
"Willst du irgendwohin?", antwortete Prof. Briefs mit einer Gegenfrage. "So genau weiß ich es noch nicht", erwiderte Vegeta. "Irgendwie kann ich mich hier nicht so recht austoben." "Glaub mir, Vegeta, uns ist es auch lieber, wenn du ich etwas zurückhältst.", meinte Prof. Briefs trocken. "Was die Weltraumtauglichkeit betrifft ... hmm du hast es bei deinem letzten Ausflug ganz schön ramponiert. Das gröbste habe ich geflickt und Bulma konnte ja auch durch den Schneesturm fliegen, aber es bräuchte sicher eine Generalüberholung ehe man einen längeren Ausflug ins All damit macht."  
  
"Wie lange würde das in etwa dauern?" "Etwa fünf Tage, wenn ich es wirklich gründlich mache." "Bulma sage, sie braucht etwa 14 Tage für den Anzug .... dann hätte ich eine Woche Zeit zum Training im Schiff, ehe es überholt wird ... das wird reichen müssen...." , überlegte Vegeta halblaut. "In Ordnung, dann überlasse ich Ihnen das Schiff in sieben Tagen für eine Generalüberholung." "Mir soll's recht sein, ist etwas Abwechslung nach dem Aurengenerator", nickte Bulmas Vater. "Du wirst aber noch mehr brauchen. Treibstoff, Sauerstoff, Vorräte und vor allem eine neue Stereoanlage." "Also darauf kann ich verzichten", grinste Vegeta. "Um den Rest kümmere ich mich auch noch." Mit einem flüchtigen Nicken zu Prof. Briefs betrat Vegeta das Rauschiff, schloss die Luke und fuhr den Gravitationskonverter hoch. Für den Anfang mal 30G zum Aufwärmen ....  
  
...................................  
  
Inzwischen hatte sich Bulma geduscht, angezogen und stocherte mit missmutigem Gesicht in ihrem Blaubeerkuchen. Ihr erster Zorn auf Vegeta war wie schon oft, schnell verflogen, dennoch .... es war ganz allein seine Schuld, dass sie immer dieses Wechselbad von Gefühlen durchmachen musste. So schlimm war es mit Yamchu nie gewesen. Nicht einmal am Anfang. Das konnte natürlich daran liegen, dass sie beide sich ihre Zuneigung gleich zu Anfang ihrer Beziehung eingestanden hatten und somit gleich ein Paar gewesen waren. Was aber waren sie und Vegeta? Ein Paar wohl kaum. Egal wie anziehend er sein konnte, wie unwiderstehlich, wenn er sich von der weicheren Seite zeigte ... "Nein, Bulma, du darfst jetzt nicht schwach werden", ermahnte sie sich. Wenn sie dieser Schwäche für ihn nachgab, würde es eine Katastrophe geben. Nicht für Vegeta. Für sie. Nur allzu gut konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie Vegeta bei ihrem Liebesgeständnis laut lachen würde. "Such dir einen schwächlichen Erling wie Yamchu. Bei mir bist du an der falschen Adresse für solche Gefühlsduseleien..." Genau das würde er sagen. Falls (aber auch nur falls) sie wirklich in ihn verliebt wäre, würde ihr sein Spott das Herz brechen. Wenn sie sich ihm öffnete, ihre Gefühle (die sie noch nicht hatte, wie sie sich immer wieder sagte) preisgab, wäre das, als würde ein Reh einem Wolf die Kehle hin halten. Bitte einmal zubeißen.  
  
Mit einem bitteren Lächeln schlürfte Bulma ihren Kaffee. Nein, ihre einzige Chance ohne Schaden aus der Sache auszusteigen war, es ihn niemals merken zu lassen. Sollte er sie doch für launisch und unberechenbar halten. Immer noch besser, als wenn er sie auslachte. Entschlossen aß sie den Blaubeerkuchen bis zum letzten Krümel auf. Vom Herumsitzen und Grübeln würde sie nur trübsinnig werden. Es wartete noch viel Arbeit auf sie...  
  
......................  
  
Noch immer nicht ganz zufrieden schaltete Vegeta den Regler zurück auf 1. Also 100 G waren noch nicht drin, fürs erste würde er sich an die 80 halten müssen, bis er seien Form zurück hatte. Mit etwa Glück und Spucke wäre er Ende der Woche soweit, probeweise auf 130 zu schalten, zumindest für kurze Zeit.  
  
Vegeta sah auf die Uhr. Kein Wunder dass sein Magen knurrte, es war Mittag. Mit seiner Gesundheit war auch sein Appetit zurück gekommen.  
  
Wie weit Kakerott wohl mit seinem Training war? Ob Chichi ihn lange im Haus festgehalten hatte? Vegeta selbst würde sich eher die Zunge abschneiden, als Interesse am Training seines Erzrivalen zeigen, aber er konnte ja Bulma vorschicken. Dazu würde er sie erst einmal fragen müssen. Er zog eine Grimasse. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht gleich wieder auf die Idee eine Gegenleistung haben zu wollen. Diese Frau war einfach zu gierig. Auch heute morgen .... Vegeta klatschte sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht. Wenn er nicht aufhörte, über solche Dinge nachzudenken, konnte er sich bald nicht mehr aufs Training konzentrieren und das durfte nicht geschehen. Nicht ehe er Kakerott, die Cyborgs und diesen unverschämten jungen Spund aus der Zukunft in ihre Schranken gewiesen hatte. Besser er brachte es jetzt gleich hinter sich. Vegeta rieb sein Gesicht trocken und verließ das Raumschiff. Für das Mittagessen musste er sich natürlich erst mal duschen, Frau Briefs würde ihn sonst nicht in die Küche lassen, (unverschämt, was man sich als Prinz so alles gefallen lassen musste ...) danach machte er sich auf die Suche nach Bulma. Die Bruchstücke der Tür waren weggeräumt worden, aber der Türrahmen war immer noch gähnend leer. Vegeta zögerte einzutreten und rief nur kurz Bulmas Namen. Niemand antwortete, also war sie wohl in der Werkstatt.  
  
Als er druch den Flur ging, hörte er aus dem Wohnzimmer die Stimme eines Mannes und einer Frau. "Wie kannst du nur so kalt sein", warf der Mann der Frau vor. "Ich habe dir meine Liebe gestanden und du schäkerst mit meinem Bruder, meinem Cousin und meinem Großvater, als bedeute dir meine Liebe nichts." Neugierig geworden öffnete Vegeta die Türe einen Spalt. Frau Briefs saß auf der Couch, ein Taschentuch in der Hand und starrte gebannt auf den Fernseher, wo eben ein blonder Erdling Hände ringend einer rothaarigen Schönheit zu Füßen sank.  
  
"Du übertreibst", sagte die Frau distanziert. "Wir haben uns geküsst, na und? Es war ja ganz nett, aber kein Versprechen, dir mein Herz zu schenken oder meine Seele. Du bist einfach ein Waschlappen, das ist alles. Wärst du ein Mann zu dem man aufschauen könnte, ein Mann mit Stolz und Würde, wäre dir meine Liebe gewiss. Aber so erntest du nur meine Verachtung. Komm mir nie wieder unter die Augen!" Damit riss sie sich von ihm los und stöckelte davon. Der abgewiesene Liebhaber kauerte wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden und heulte.  
  
Angewidert schloss Vegeta die Türe wieder. Erdlinge! Die Männer taugten nichts und die Frauen waren Biester. Nein, ehe er auch nur im Entferntesten in Gefahr geriet, sich derart lächerlich zu machen, würde er der Erde für immer den Rücken kehren, es gab noch viele Planeten im Universum, wo man trainieren konnte....  
  
Er öffnete die Tür zur Werkstatt und sah sich nach Bulma um. Sie hockte an einem Computer und hieb hektisch auf die Tasten ein. Als er näher trat, erkannte er, dass auf dem Bildschirm der erste Entwurf für seinen Anzug entstand. Ein Fenster stand offen und draußen herrschte gerade reger Verkehr, daher hörte Bulma ihn nicht als er hinter sie trat.  
  
Sie hatte einen Bleistift zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und neben der Tastatur lag ein Stapel Skizzenblätter vollgeschmiert mit kaum leserlichen Zeichen, Zahlen und Symbolen. Er musste sich tiefer beugen, um ein paar davon entziffern zu können und der warme Duft nach blauen Blüten stieg ihm wieder in die Nase. Eine leichte Brise vom Fenster her zauste ihre feinen Haare. Ob sie so weich waren, wie sie aussahen? Wie so oft handelte Vegeta ohne lange nachzudenken und fuhr mit den Fingern sacht durch ihre Haare. Feiner noch als die Seide des weißen Negliges...  
  
Bulma fuhr erschrocken hoch und spuckte den Bleistift aus. "Vegeta! Wie kannst du mich so erschrecken!" Vegeta, der seine Neugier schon bereute, ging auf Distanz. "Kein Grund sich so hysterisch aufzuführen, ich wollte doch nur wissen, wie weit du mit dem Anzug bist." "Dafür musst du meine Frisur nicht durcheinander bringen und klopf gefälligst an, wenn du rein kommst." "Du hast mir keine Befehle zu geben und außerdem ist deine Frisur bei Gott kein Kunstwerk, das großen Schaden nehmen könnte." "Wenigstens sehe ich nicht so aus, als würde ich ständig einen Stromschlag bekommen." "In Saiyanhaaren steckt eben mehr Power als in den schwächlichen Strähnchen von euch Erdlingen, die ihr Gel und Spray benötigt um nur halbwegs so stark auszusehen."  
  
"Ach ja, wenn deine Haare so viel besser sind als unsere...." Bulma griff in ihre Hosentasche und ehe Vegeta reagieren konnte, hatte er ein Exchangerarmband am Handgelenk. Während er noch auf das Teil starrte und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wo er so etwas schon einmal gesehen hatte, streifte sich Bulma das Gegenstück über. ".... dann prüfen wir das doch nach." Damit drückte sie ihren Kristall auf jenen Vegetas und Wusch! hatte sie seine und er ihre Haare.  
  
"Verdammt!" Vegeta betastete seinen Kopf und konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte ihm doch tatsächlich ihre Haare verpasst, fein, seidig und absolut unbrauchbar für einen Saiyan. "Das darf noch nicht wahr sein! Rück sofort meine Haare wieder heraus, oder ...." "Oder was?", Bulma kam sich sonderbar vor mit diesen Gebilde auf dem Kopf. Die Haare wogen viel mehr als ihre eigenen. Sie griff nach einer der Strähnen. "Ihhh! Die sind ja ganz steif und jucken tun sie auch. Wann hast du sie zuletzt gewaschen? Vor einem Jahr oder vor zehn?" Sie schüttelte ihre Hand, als könne sie das Gefühl so los werden. "Kein Wunder, dass Mama dein Kissen jeden Tag frisch beziehen muss."  
  
"Es sind meine Haare, also mäkle nicht dran rum", er starrte missmutig auf den Exchanger. "Wie kriegt man das Ding dazu, wieder umgekehrt zu funktionieren?" "Mal nicht, indem man laienhaft dran rumhantiert." Bulma wollte auch ihre sauberen Haare zurück, aber andererseits, so eine Gelegenheit kam nicht so rasch wieder. "Warte hier mal kurz auf mich Vegeta, ja?" Sie lief Richtung Tür. "He! Wo willst du mit meinen Haaren hin?" "Nicht zum Fernsehen, falls du Angst davor hast. Aber sie müssen unbedingt mal gewaschen werden."  
  
Vegeta sah Bulma vor seinem geistigen Auge alles mögliche mit seinen Haare anstellen, von Lockenschere bis zu farbigen Strähnchen, Bulma hatte schon so viele Frisurentrends mitgemacht, da war das schlimmste was er sich vorstellen konnte wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal schlimm genug.... "Das lass bleiben, gib sie mir einfach zurück." Vegeta packte Bulma am linken Handgelenk, doch sie trug ihren Exchanger nicht mehr. "Der liegt da hinten auf der Werkbank", sagte sie . "Aber das Zurücktauschen kann warten."  
  
"Das wollten wir mal sehen", Vegeta war nicht übermäßig grob, aber sein Griff war echt eisern, als er sie zur Werkbank zog. "Gib auf, Bulma gegen mich hast du keine Chance." "Das wollen wir mal sehen..." Bulma fasste in eine ihrer vielen Taschen des Arbeitsanzugs und schwups hatte sie eine Schere in der rechten Hand und nahm eine besonders vorwitzige Strähne als Geisel. "Ein Schritt weiter und du hast einen Bürstenschnitt ...."  
  
Vegeta fluchte im Stillen. Obwohl er sonst durch die meisten Erdlinge hindurch sehen konnte wie durch Glas war Bulma für ihn absolut nicht zu lesen und damit ein unberechenbarer Faktor. Zähneknirschend trat er zurück. "Aber nur waschen. Wehe dir, wenn du sie parfümierst oder färbst." "Du kannst ja mit meinen Haaren machen was du willst", zeigte sich Bulma durch seine Einsicht milde und großzügig gestimmt. "Schlimmstenfalls rasiere ich sie mir hinter her ab und kaufe mir ein paar schicke Perücken bis sie nachgewachsen sind."  
  
Vegeta war versucht, ihr die Zunge herauszustrecken wie ein kleiner Junge. Er wunderte sich über diesen Impuls. Albernheiten und Trivialitäten wie dieses Haaretauschspiel, das Tanzen und Ähnliches waren ihm frührer fremd gewesen. Beseelt von dem Wunsch, einmal endlich das Joch Freezers abschütteln zu können, hatte er Entbehrungen und Schmerzen auf sich genommen, einen schwachen Abglanz von Lebensfreude nur darin gefunden, wenn er noch Schwächeren seine Kraft aufzwingen konnte .... Irgendwie mochte er diesen Vegeta von früher gar nicht mehr so gern leiden. Jetzt in seinem Wettstreit mit Kakerott,, in dem Leben hier schien alles ein wundervolles Spiel zu sein, nach wie vor hart, aber immer wieder mit Momenten wie diesen, die den erstarrten Panzer um seine Seele aufweichten und ihm bewiesen, dass Kämpfen nicht das ganze Leben war. Da gab es noch mehr und wenn er ehrlich war, so reizte es ihn im Geheimen, sich ein wenig von diesem mehr zu kosten. Doch zuvor musste er erst einmal diese Cyborgs erledigen und danach Kakerott klar machen, wer hier der stärkste Saiyan auf Erden war und als nächstes vielleicht ....  
  
Bulma sah ihm an, dass er mit den Gedanken woanders war. Die Schere immer noch an der Strähne angesetzt ging sie vorsichtig zur Türe hinaus, den Flur hinunter und betete, dass ihre Mutter ihr nicht über den Weg laufen würde. Dem hektischen Klappern von Geschirr und dem Zischen nach, war deren Lieblingsseifenoper zu Ende und sie tobte sich in der Küche aus. Unbehelligt gelangte Bulma ins Badezimmer (ein Segen, dass ihr Vater um diese Tageszeit meistens im Glashaus Katzen fütterte) und verschloss alle Türen sorgfältig, ehe sie den Arm sinken ließ und tief durchatmete. Ein Glück dass Vegeta nicht wusste, dass sie ihre Drohung nie im Leben in die Tat umgesetzt hätte. Ihn fürs Leben mit einer verschandelten Frisur zu bestrafen wäre doch wohl überzogen gewesen. Bulma wagte einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel und erstarrte. Sie sah einfach grässlich aus. Nein, also diesen Besen wollte sie nicht länger als nötig auf ihrem Kopf spazieren tragen. Im Schrank war eine große Auswahl von Schampons und es fiel ihr schwer, sich für eines zu entscheiden. Schließlich wählte sie eines, das sie ihrem Vater mal gekauft hatte. Es hatte sich als Fehlgriff erwiesen und war nie gebraucht worden. Bulma schraubte es auf und schnupperte daran. Ein wenig wie Sandelholz, Lavendel und Minze, genau die richtige Mischung, die Wärme und Frische gleichzeitig versprach. Entschlossen legte sie ihre Kleider ab, trat unter die Dusche und weichte das Haar erst mal ordentlich ein. Dann eine gleich mal eine ordentliche Portion Schampon auf die Haare verteilt und los ging's. Nun, insgesamt waren vier Waschungen nötig, bis Bulma sicher war, dass jedes einzelne Haar vor Sauberkeit quietschte. Erleichtert trocknete sie sich ab. Kaum zu glauben, selbst nass standen die Haare noch in den Himmel, die waren echt unverwüstlich. Auch das Trocknen ging erstaunlich rasch und erleichtert schlüpfte Bulma wieder in ihre Klamotten um in die Werkstatt zurückzulaufen. Aus der Küche roch es schon verlockend und gleich mal würde ihre Mutter zu Tisch rufen. Zu Bulmas Erleichterung hatte sich Vegeta nicht mit ihren Haaren davon gemacht und sich auch nicht an diesen vergriffen. Vielmehr hockte er vor Bulmas Computer und begutachtete die Pläne für seinen Anzug.  
  
"Wir können zurücktauschen", sagte Bulma laut. Vegeta drehte sich um und war froh, dass seine Haare weder lockig noch pink geworden waren. Bulma streifte ihren Exchanger über und der Haartausch wurde rückgängig gemacht. Vegeta fühlte den Unterschied deutlich. Seine Haare rochen anders, nicht unangenehm, aber eben wie die eines Erdlings. Nun ja, so würde er sie zumindest in den nächsten sechs Monaten nicht mehr waschen müssen ... Bulma erriet was er dachte und meinte: "Also wenn du deine Haare jedes Mal nach dem Training waschen würdest, würden sie immer so gut aussehen wie jetzt. Echt prinzlich eben."  
  
Vegeta grollte. Er hatte sich zwar daran gewöhnt sich zur Entspannung einzuweichen, aber dazu auch noch Haare waschen .. .war er denn ein eitler Erdling? Aber, irgendwie fühlte sich sein Kopf leichter an und er war versucht, sich wiederholt durch die Strähnen zu fahren, weil das saubere Gefühl einfach angenehm war. Dennoch es ging natürlich nicht an, dass Bulma einfach seine Haare ausgeliehen hatte. Wenn er das auf sich sitzen ließ, würde sie als nächstes irgendeine andere lächerliche Tauschgeschichte aufziehen, ihm am Ende seine gestählten Muskeln klauen, nur weil sie dachte, dass er mit sich zu hart umging. Er beschloss, ihr bis zu seiner Abreise aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn da nicht sein Anzug wäre.... "Wirst du mich für Anproben brauchen?", fragte er und deutete auf die Skizzen.  
  
Bulma überflog ihre Notizen und rechnete rasch nach, wie lange die erste Phase noch andauern würde. "Nicht in den nächsten fünf Tagen. Bis dahin müsste ich die Masse haben und dann fehlen nur noch ein paar Feinheiten ehe ich zum Modellieren übergehe." Fünf Tage also. Er würde sie zu nutzen wissen. Dann rief Frau Briefs von der Küche her ihre Namen. Zeit fürs Mittagessen.  
  
................  
  
Sechs Tage später:... Bulmas Zimmertüre war inzwischen repariert und da sie stets länger schlief als Vegeta, begegneten sie sich nur noch beim Essen. Bulma verbrachte nicht die ganze Zeit über mit seinem Anzug. Sie hatte auch begonnen, den Exchanger zu enträtseln und zu modifizieren. Safrano hatte sich nicht mehr gemeldet, also war ihm wohl egal, dass sie ihm die beiden Modelle noch nicht zurückgebracht hatte. Seine Ernennung zum Chef der Entwicklungsabteilung war in allen Medien groß verkündet worden und der Exchanger versprach das Erwachsenenspielzeug der Saison zu werden. Daneben war der Aurengenerator leider völlig untergegangen, was Bulma aber nicht störte, sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als mit irgendwelchen anderen Firmen über einen Verkauf des Patentes zu verhandeln.  
  
Als dann der Container mit dem Noctarion (so hatte Bulma die schwarze Masse getauft) angeliefert wurde, war Bulma mit den Plänen soweit, um Vegeta in den nächsten Schritt einzuweihen. Sie schob am Abend eine Nachricht unter seine Zimmertüre durch, in der Erwartung, dass er sie am nächsten Tag gleich nach dem Aufstehen lesen und sich darauf vorbereiten würde. "Ich hoffe, es dauert nicht zu lange, ich muss bis zum Wochenende noch das Maximum an Training herausholen", sagte er beim Betreten der Werkstatt ungnädig. "Wenn du den Anzug nicht mehr willst, kann ich die Masse an die Armee verkaufen", war Bulmas schnippische Antwort.  
  
"Nun flip mal nicht gleich aus, ich bin ja da, oder?" Vegeta verschränke die Arme. "Was also soll ich machen?" "Ganz einfach, zieh dich aus." Vegetas Kinnlade fiel herab. "WAAAS?" "Soll das Teil wie angegossen passen, oder willst du Ware von der Stange, die da zu weit und dort zu eng ist?"  
  
"Kann das nicht dein Vater machen?", Vegeta konnte nicht verhindern, dass er rot anlief. Bulma verdeckte ein Lächeln mit dem Handrücken und schüttelte den Kopf. "Der ist in letzter Zeit ständig auf der Suche nach irgendwelchen Ersatzteilen für das Raumschiff. Man könnte glauben, es fällt bald auseinander."  
  
"Ah, du weißt es ja noch gar nicht!", entfuhr es Vegeta. Als Bulma daraufhin eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog, fügte er hinzu, als sei es die nebensächlichste Sache der Welt. "Ich werde in gut neun Tagen ins Weltall fliegen, um draußen in Ruhe trainieren zu können." "Für wie lange?" Warum fühlte sich ihre Kehle so trocken an? Bulma räusperte sich und hustete. Vegeta, dessen brennende Augen keine Sekunde von ihrem Gesicht gewichen waren, registrierte ihre offensichtliche Überraschung mit Genugtuung.  
  
"Bis zu dem Tag, an dem die Cyborgs auftauchen werden, natürlich." Würde sie ihn bitten zu bleiben? Bulma fühle den Kloß in ihrem Hals immer größer werden. Was, wenn er sich da draußen übernahm? Wenn es ihm noch schlimmer erging als bei der anderen Reise. Er war zwar technisch nicht völlig unbegabt, aber .... "Bist du dir sicher, dass du es so lange da draußen aushältst?" "Du denkst, ich könnte eine Panne haben und im Nichts stranden?"  
  
Sie nickte und er zeigte sein übliches, schmales Lächeln, das von Überlegenheit troff. "Du machst dir umsonst sorgen, dein Vater stellt eine Reparaturanleitung für mich zusammen, ich werde soviel Proviant, Wasser und Nahrung laden, dass ich notfalls doppelt so lange davon leben könnte und was er an Ersatzteilen vorbereitet, hast du ja gesehen. Auch an den Treibstoff habe ich gedacht. Ich warte nur noch auf den Anzug, dann bin ich weg."  
  
Musste er unbedingt so tun als gäbe es kein größeres Vergnügen als von hier wegzukommen? Na gut, sie würde nicht noch Öl in das Feuer seiner Selbstzufriedenheit gießen. Betont gleichgültig zuckte sie die Achseln: "Dann hoffe ich nur, dass du dieses Mal nicht wieder die Steuerung zu Klump haust, die Stabilisatoren überlastest und die Düsen falsch einstellst. Aber als dein eigener Mechaniker wirst du das sicher in den Griff kriegen."  
  
"Für einen Saiyan wie mich ist nichts unmöglich", erklärte Vegeta mit absoluter Überzeugung. "Wenn du dich da nur nicht irrst...", murmelte Bulma leise. Sollte er doch da draußen stranden, allein in der Dunkelheit des Alls, oder von einer Sonne verschluckt werden. Sie würde diesem sturen Trottel keine Träne nachweinen. "Dann sollten wir weiter machen. Wir wollen doch deinen schönen Zeitplan nicht über den Haufen werfen, oder?" Der schneidende Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme hätte sensiblere Gemüter tief getroffen, doch an Vegeta perlte er ab wie Regenwasser an seinen Haaren. Eines jedoch erreichte sie, Vegeta wurde wieder verlegen und das gefiel ihr ausgezeichnet. "Muss ich gar alles ausziehen? Es wird ja kein Ganzkörperpanzer, der sitzen muss wie ein Taucheranzug."  
  
Leider nicht, dachte Bulma für sich und zeigte sich gnädig (nicht dass er es verdient hätte...) : "Du kannst deine Shorts anbehalten und meinetwegen auch deine Schuhe. Siehst du den Würfel mit den runden Löchern dort drüben?" Vegeta nickte. Daraufhin ging Bulma zu dem angesprochenen Objekt und drückte einen kaum sichtbare Schalter. Der Würfel öffnete sich. Er war innen komplett hohl und bis auf ein paar Wärmesensoren leer. "Sobald du deine Klamotten los geworden bist, stellst du dich so in die Mitte des Würfels und spannst alle Muskeln an so stark du kannst, ich brauche die maximale Ausdehnung?" Sie machte es vor. "Alles klar?"  
  
"Wenn es denn sein muss..." Vegeta sah sie scharf an. "Und was machst du während ich mich ausziehe?" "Ich filme das ganze und schicke die Bilder anschließend dann dem Fernsehen zur Wahl des heißesten Typen des Jahres. Welche Musik hättest du für deinen Striptease denn gern?" Wäre die Ironie in ihrer Stimme nicht gewesen, wäre Vegeta aus Verlegenheit und Wut noch röter angelaufen. So aber sah er sie nur verärgert an und Bulma zuckte die Achseln. "Schon gut, das war ein blöder Witz, gebe ich ja zu. Ich bereite am Computer die Details vor und drehe dir den Rücken zu. Zufrieden?"  
  
Ohne seine Reaktion abzuwarten setzte sie sich an den Computer und hieb in die Tasten. Vegeta atmete tief durch, dann streifte er seinen Overall ab und band den Gürtel auf. Bulma war froh, dass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Das Bild auf dem Schirm war dunkeln genug, um das Glas wie einen schlechten Spiegel wirken zu lassen und da die größte Lichtquelle der Werkstatt genau über seinem Kopf hing, waren Einzelheiten zwar verschwommen, aber dennoch zu erkennen. Warum klopft mein Herz so, fragte sich Bulma. Ich habe ihn doch schon nackt gesehen. Ist es, weil ich ihn heimlich beobachte? Diese Muskeln ... er quält sich so noch stärker zu werden, dabei gibt es gar nichts, das man an ihm noch verbessern müsste (zumindest äußerlich nicht....)... Sie seufzte. Vegeta, der gerade seine Hose herunterlassen wollte zuckte zusammen. Sie sah ihn doch nicht, oder? Dank seiner geschärften Wahrnehmung erkannte er sein verschwommenes Spiegelbild im Bildschirm neben der Negativskizze des Anzugs. Diese Bulma.... Er kämpfte seine Verlegenheit nieder und stieg aus den Hosenbeinen. In den Boxershorts steckte er sich und tat, als müsse er seine Muskeln lockern. Da der Schirm leicht schräg stand, konnte er auch Bulmas Gesicht darin spiegeln sehen, auf der anderen Seite, ebenfalls verschwommen, aber die Art wie sie ihre Lippen leckte und wie ihre Hände auf den Tasten erstarrten, beschleunigte seinen Puls. Nicht vor Ärger oder Verlegenheit, sondern weil er sich wünschte, sie jetzt auf der Stelle in den Arm nehmen zu können, sie auf seiner bloßen Haut zu spüren, ihre Hände, ihr seidiges Haar und ihre Lippen... Vielleicht sollte er seinen Plan nochmals überdenken .... nein, dazu war es zu spät und der Kampf gegen die Cyborgs hatte absoluten Vorrang. Eisern kämpfte er seinen Impuls nieder und ging zum Würfel hinüber, wo er sich so aufstellte, wie sie es ihm gezeigt hätte. Seine Stimme war heiser als er ihr zurief, dass er soweit sei.  
  
Bulma riss sich ebenfalls zusammen, doch wenn auch ihre Finger wieder rasend schnell über die Tasten huschten, ihr Blick war immer noch auf den Winkel des Bildschirms gerichtet, wo Vegeta sich spiegelte. Sie hasste es, dieses Verlangen ihn an sich zu drücken, diesen Wunsch zu spüren ob seine Haut immer noch so warm war wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte, diesen Impuls ihn doch zu bitten hier zu bleiben. Entschlossen drückte sie die Eingabetaste. Nein, sie hatte sich entschieden die Distanz zu wahren und da er sowieso fortging, was hätte es für einen Sinn, seinen Gefühlen einfach nachzugeben?  
  
Der Würfel schloss sich. Vegeta war darin gefangen, der Kopf schaute zum oberen Loch heraus und die Hände jeweils zu einem Loch aus der Seite. Es sah lächerlich aus und das wusste er. "Geht's bald weiter? Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag so verbringen!" "Nur Geduld. Jetzt spann die Muskeln an, aber mach dabei den Würfel nicht kaputt." "Komische Art Maß zu nehmen", brummte Vegeta und konzentrierte sich. Die Muskeln schwollen an und Bulma, welche die Werte der Sensoren am Bildschirm ablas nickte zufrieden. Ja, sie hatte sich in der Kalkulation nicht vertan. Sein Muskelumfang war fast genauso viel gewachsen wie sie es berechnet hatte. Noch ein Klick mit der Maus, dann konnte sie den nächsten Schritt einleiten. Sie stand auf und ging zu dem Tank mit der Harzmasse hinüber, nahm den vorbereiteten Schlauch und steckte ihn in die letzte Öffnung auf der Rückseite des Würfels. "Dann musst du ganz still stehen, es wird sich komisch anfühlen aber nicht weh tun, versprochen." Vegeta zog lediglich beide Brauen in die Höhe. Bulma öffnete den Hahn und das Spezialharz floss in den Würfel. "Igitt! Was ist das?"  
  
"Nur eine Masse für die Form, mehr nicht. Lass ja nicht locker, sonst wird der Anzug zu eng." Zähneknirschend erduldete Vegeta, dass er hier sozusagen in Harz gegossen wurde. Die Masse war klebrig, warm aber und irgendwie eklig. Es dauerte etwa drei Minuten bis er vom Hals abwärts darin eingeschlossen war. "War's das?", fragte er, als Bulma den Hahn zudrehte. "Noch nicht ganz. Es dauert jetzt etwa eine Minute, dann ist es hart. Atme tief ein und halte solange die Luft an."  
  
Die Minute erschien ihm wie eine Ewigkeit. Wäre er kein Saiyan wäre er sicher im Harz erstickt, doch Bulma hatte genug Daten gesammelt, um sicher zu sein, dass sie nichts Unmögliches verlangte. "Okay, du kannst ausatmen. Es dürfte hart genug sein." Vegeta ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten. Ihm war ein wenig schwindlig geworden und er war froh, dass er zumindest wieder nach Luft schnappen konnte. "Wie lange muss ich noch hier drin ausharren. Du kriegst das Zeugs doch von mir runter, oder?  
  
"Ganz sicher. Ich habe das Harz selbst getestet. Eine Sekunde." Sie langte zum Knopf hinüber, der den Würfel öffnen würde. "Allerdings habe ich es nur an der Haut getestet, nicht an Stoffen ..." Sie drückte und der Würfel öffnete sich. Das Harz haftete an den Innenflächen. Durch die Bewegung des Würfels brach es wie berechnet sauber in der Mitte dort wo Vegeta stand, sodass die Abdrücke seiner Vorder- wie Rückseite sauber in je einem Harzblock abgedrückt waren. Die Shorts allerdings überlebten es nicht ... und so kam ein splitternackter Vegeta zum Vorschein. Bulma hatte das geahnt und tat so, als bemerke sie es nicht, als er mit hochrotem Kopf an ihr vorbei huschte und eilends in seine Hosen schlüpfte.  
  
Sie hatte sich die Dose mit dem Härter geholt und fixierte die beiden Blöcke damit, sodass es zu keinen weiteren Sprüngen und Absplitterungen kommen konnte. "Das war alles, Vegeta", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Du kannst weiter trainieren gehen, ich bin dann in acht Tagen soweit, dass du den Anzug probieren kannst und ich noch einen Tag für eventuelle Ausbesserungen habe."  
  
Vegeta räusperte sich. Soviel Rücksicht hätte er von ihr nicht erwartet, oder hatte er die Spiegelung falsch gedeutet und sie interessierte sich nicht für seine Muskeln und ähmm... den Rest. Das war nicht weiter schlimm, sagte er sich, aber ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung blieb doch. So egal es ihm auch sein konnte, ihre Bewunderung (falls er es sich nicht eingebildet hatte...) gab ihm seltsamerweise Kraft und er fühlte sich größer und stärker wenn sie ihn so ansah.... Ob es Kakerott ähnlich ging mit seiner Chichi? Ich bin nicht Kakerott, sagte er sich, ich brauche so etwas nicht und das werde ich mir beweisen, da draußen. Ich werde stärker werden, viel stärker und dann werde ich die Cyborgs zerlegen und Kakerott....  
  
"Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Bulma laut. Sie war mit dem Härten fertig und begab sich wieder zum Computer, um anhand der Abdrücke die letzten Rechnungen anzustellen, ehe sie mit dem Guss der ersten der über tausend Schichten beginnen konnte. Ihr standen noch acht harte Tage bevor und das Wissen seiner Nähe, selbst wenn sie ihn nicht ansah, war keinesfalls hilfreich.... Vegeta zuckte zusammen. Hinaus geworfen zu werden, war das letzte, das er erwartet hatte. Nun gut, er hatte wirklich Besseres zu tun, als über Bulma zu grübeln. Zwei Tage noch, dann musste er das Raumschiff wieder aufgeben. Ohne ein Wort des Abschieds marschierte er zur Tür hinaus in sein Zimmer, um sich neue Shorts zu holen.  
  
..............................................  
  
Drei Tage später....  
  
Bulma half ihrem Vater, die großen Energiezellen zum Raumschiff zu schleppen. "Braucht er wirklich acht Stück davon?", ächzte sie. "Nein, er will zehn", keuchte ihr Vater. "Er muss echt Angst haben, dass ihm da draußen der Saft ausgeht."  
  
"Er könnte uns wenigstens beim Tragen helfen", schnaufte Bulma und hob die Zelle noch weiter an, damit sie nicht in der Luke hängen blieb. "Soweit ich weiß, ist er wieder da draußen am Trainieren", erwiderte Herr Briefs und setzte seine Zelle ab, um sich den Schweiß mit einem Tuch zu trocknen. "Dann hängt Mama wieder am Bildtelefon?", fragte Bulma trocken. "Sie kann am besten mit Major Espe reden", grinste der Professor und faltete das Taschentuch wieder zusammen.  
  
"Wie teuer wird es uns dieses Mal kommen?" "Sicher mehr als die letzten vier Mal", seufzte der Professor. "Wie gut, dass endlich jemand Interesse am Aurengenerator gezeigt hat." "Wir sollten Vegeta da draußen Gold schürfen lassen", grollte Bulma. "Damit er zumindest einen Teil des Schadens, den er jedes Mal an der Landschaft anrichtet bezahlt." "Was glaubst du denn, warum er hinaus will ins All? Ich denke, er weiß recht gut, was es uns kostet." Davon war Bulma weniger überzeugt. Er nimmt immer Bentos mit und kommt extra so früh heim, dass er mir nicht mal mehr beim Abendessen gegenüber sitzt. Seit dem Tag mit dem Abdruck habe ich ihn nicht wieder gesehen. Wenn er wirklich erst zum Kampf der Cyborgs zurück kommt und dann dort vielleicht getötet wird? Dann habe ich viel zu wenige schöne Erinnerungen an ihn ... an uns ... In diesem Moment erzitterte die Erde und das Raumschiff schwankte leicht. Auf den Straßen hielten die Autos und die Scheiben der Hochhäuser klirrten.  
  
"Er ist wieder voll in Fahrt", meinte Bulmas Vater seufzend. "Kein Zweifel", nickte Bulma. "Ich hoffe nur, Major Espe hat gute Laune. Ich beneide Mama echt nicht darum, dem Militär klar zu machen, dass da draußen jemand Krieg spielt und keiner sie eingeladen hat mitzuspielen..."  
  
"Ist doch wesentlich sicherer für sie. Major Espe weiß das auch. Komm, sonst werden wir heute nicht mehr fertig. Wie weit bist du mit dem Anzug?" "Es fehlen noch hundert Schichten und dann muss ich mir etwas mit den Verschlüssen einfallen lassen."  
  
"Hast du die Zwischenschichten so eingebaut wie ich es vorgeschlagen habe?" "Habe ich. Du hast recht, so wird der Anzug flexibel und außerdem um einiges leichter. Vegeta wird angenehm überrascht sein...."  
  
.............................................  
  
Das war er auch, als er am Tag vor seiner Abreise in den Anzug schlüpfte. "Gute Arbeit, Bulma. Er ist noch besser geworden als ich dachte." Vegeta machte ein paar Sprünge, kickte in die Luft und hieb um sich. "Erstaunlich wie du das zuwege gebracht hast, ihn auch noch so leicht zu machen."  
  
Bulma errötete. Sein offensichtliches Kompliment war genug Lohn für acht Tage Schwerstarbeit. "Also reist du morgen wirklich ab." Es war keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung. Vegeta war die Trauer in ihrem Blick nicht entgangen und sein Herz machte einen unvernünftigen Freudensprung. Sie würde ihn vermissen... seltsam, wie gut diese Gewissheit tat. "Na, es ist ja nicht für immer. Sobald die Cyborgs erledigt sind, ziehe ich wieder bei euch ein." Bulma wagte nicht, ihn anzusehen. Er sollte die Besorgnis und den Zweifel in ihrem Blick nicht sehen. "Dann ist es ja gut", sagte sie daher betont munter. "Immerhin habe ich dann für eine Weile Ruhe und kann endlich ein paar neue Erfindungen austesten."  
  
Vegeta ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Mit bester Laune ging er daran, seine letzten Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Den Anzug brachte er gleich mal ins Raumschiff, dessen Lagerräume bis obenhin mit Ersatzteilen und Proviant vollgestopft waren.  
  
Gleich am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete er sich offiziell von Bulmas Eltern, nahm ein großes Frühstück zu sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schiff. Er bewältigte alle Startvorbereitungen problemlos. Bulmas Eltern hatten sich ins Haus zurück gezogen, um ihre täglichen Arbeiten zu verrichten. Bulma selbst stand draußen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Nein, sie würde nicht weinen, ganz sicher nicht.  
  
Plötzlich ging die Luke auf und Vegeta steckte den Kopf heraus. "Bulma, ich habe ganz vergessen zu fragen, ob ich spezielles Werkzeug brauche, um den Anzug zu reparieren, falls etwas daran kaputt geht."  
  
"Das kommt dir aber früh in den Sinn!", fauchte Bulma. Sie rannte in die Werkstatt und warf in aller Eile Werzeug und Etwas Ersatzmasse, die sie für Ausbesserungen zur Seite gelegt hatte, in eine leere Kiste. Ohne es in ihrer Hast zu bemerken, warf sie auch die beiden Exchanger in die Schachtel. Halblaut vor sich hin fluchend schleppte sie die Kiste zum Raumschiff. Die Luke stand noch offen, aber Vegeta war schon wieder bei seiner Checkliste für den Start und sah nicht mal auf, als Bulma die Kiste schnaufend abstellte. "Noch etwas?"  
  
"Ja, hier ist sie im Weg, schau ob in der leeren Kabine unten noch Platz ist." "Kannst du das nicht selbst machen? Das Ding ist schwer." "Soll ich starten oder willst du? Ich habe keine Lust eine halbe Energiezelle zu verschwenden, nur weil du so lahm und schwächlich bist."  
  
Das zahle ich ihm irgendwann wieder heim, schwor sich Bulma wutentbrannt und schleppte die Kiste über die Wendeltreppe nach unten an dem Badezimmer vorbei in den kleinen Lagerraum, wo sie den Anzug untergebracht wusste.  
  
Sie stellte die Kiste ab, drückte den Schalter und die Türe glitt lautlos auf. Ja, da drüben lag der Anzug in der schwarzen Truhe. Davor war noch etwas Platz. Bulma fasste den Griff der Kiste und schleifte sie in den Raum vor die Truhe. Gerade als sie erleichtert den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte und sich streckte, ging ein Rumpeln durch das Schiff, das sie nur allzu gut kannte. "Vegeta, du Trottel!" Sie hetzte aus dem Raum, die Wendeltreppe hinauf, was nicht leicht war, da der Boden unter ihren Füßen immer noch zitterte. Oben angekommen sah sie mit Entsetzen, dass es schon zu spät war. Vegeta schob den Regler nach vorne.  
  
Bulma taumelte auf ihn zu, doch ehe sie seine Hand von den Amaturen zerren konnte, hatte er schon nach hinten gegriffen und schubste sie in einen der Passagiersessel. "Schnall dich an, oder willst du dir alle Knochen brechen?"  
  
Bulmas wütender Aufschrei ging im Lärm des Starts unter....  
  
Ende des 5. Teils 


	6. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 6

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 6  
  
Mit einem Ruck hob das Raumschiff ab und raste in den Himmel. Die Druckwelle ließ alle Scheiben in der Nachbarschaft klirren.  
  
Die Startbeschleunigung drückte Bulma tief in den Sitz und sie war dankbar, dass sie reflexartig die Sicherheitsgurte geschlossen hatte. Ihr Schrei steckte ihr noch in der Kehle und entsetzt sah sie auf dem Monitor die Wolken vorbeirasen, dann wurde es grau und schwarz und die Sterne blinkten. Der Druck ließ nach und über dem Monitor leuchtete ein grünes Licht. Entschlossen öffnete Bulma ihren Gurt und stapfte zu Vegeta, der hektisch Zahlen in den Bordcomputer eingab. "Was ... was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Vegeta?", fuhr Bulma ihn an. "Dreh sofort wieder um und bring mich nach Hause!"  
  
"Das würde zuviel Energie kosten", sagte Vegeta, ohne von den Tasten hochzublicken. "Und jetzt stör mich nicht oder wir landen weiß der Teufel wo." "Dann lass mich das Ding fliegen", gab Bulma zurück. "Ich kann dich zu jedem verdammten Stern dieser Galaxie bringen."  
  
Vegete drehte kurz den Kopf und ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über sein konzentriertes Gesicht. "Was glaubst du denn, warum ich dich mitgenommen habe." "Du brauchst doch keinen Navigator", meinte Bulma kopfschüttelnd. "Mein Vater hat die von dir gewünschten Ziele bestimmt längst in den Autopilot eingegeben." "Stimmt, aber was wenn etwas schief geht?", fragte Vegeta. "Nach meiner letzten Reise will ich mich so gut absichern wie möglich."  
  
Er gab die letzte Zahlenkombination ein, und lehnte sich zurück. Der Autopilot übernahm das Steuer und sie rasten am Mars vorbei, durch den Asteroidengürtel und zwischen Jupiter und Io hindurch. "Jetzt mach mal keinen Aufstand Bulma. Die eine Giftspritze auf dem Fest hat mich aufmerksam gemacht, dass du fast alles mit fast nichts reparieren kannst. Also sei froh, dass ich dieses Talent von dir zu schätzen weiß."  
  
"Ach so? Soll ich jetzt auch noch dankbar sein, dass du mich entführt hast nur weil du einen Hilfsmechaniker brauchst?" Bulma kochte. "Ich brauche dich nicht nur dafür", sagte Vegeta rasch. "Ich mag auch keine Konserven und da unten hat dein Vater ja eine kleine Küche eingebaut. In drei Stunden ist mein Vormittagstraining beendet und bis dahin hast du Zeit, mir was Feines zu kochen."  
  
Bulma sah aus als wollte sie ihm an die Kehle springen und genauso fühlte sie sich. "Soll ich dir auch noch deine Sachen waschen, glätten und ein paar Sonden für dein Training bauen?" Der Tonfall hätte Vegeta warnen sollen, aber er war mit seinen Gedanken schon bei seinem ersten Ziel und sagte daher ohne lange nachzudenken: "Eigentlich brauche ich die nicht unbedingt, aber wenn dir nach dem Putzen und Aufräumen noch langweilig ist..."  
  
"Arrgh!" Bulma explodierte, holte zum Schlag aus und ... wurde von Vegeta gestoppt, der ihren Arm mit einer Hand locker abfing. "Niemand ...", sagte er leise und drohend, sodass jedem anderen Angst und Bange geworden wäre, "niemand schlägt einen Saiyan ohne dafür zu bezahlen." Aber Bulma war nicht irgendjemand. Obwohl sie wusste, wozu er mit seinen Kräften in der Lage war senkte sie ihren zornfunkelnden Blick nicht. "Du traust dich ja doch nicht, deinen kostbaren Mechaniker zu verprügeln", reizte sie ihn ungeniert. "Wer soll dir denn sonst dein Raumschiff wieder zusammenflicken, wenn du es beschädigst."  
  
Sie holte mit der freien Hand aus und da Vegeta so absolut von seiner Einschüchterungstaktik überzeugt war, reagierte er dieses Mal zu langsam und Klatsch! hatte er den Abdruck ihrer Hand im Gesicht. "Das ist dafür dass du mich nicht gefragt hast. Dafür, dass du mich nicht hast packen lassen und ich nicht einmal Wäsche zum Wechseln dabei habe. Dafür, dass ich mich nicht mal von meinen Eltern habe verabschieden können!" Bulma steigerte sich immer mehr in ihre Wut, holte erneut aus, aber dieses Mal fing er auch ihren zweiten Arm ab. Sie hing wehrlos in seinem eisenharten Griff. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, liefen die Wangen hinab und tropften auf den Boden. Tränen der Wut, aber auch Tränen des Schmerzes und der Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er konnte nicht zurückschlagen. Sie anzuschreien oder zu schütteln würde die Tränenflut noch vergrößern und er hasste Tränen, besonders Bulmas. Sie war doch sonst so zäh, so unerschütterlich, so biestig. Das war ihm weit lieber, denn sie so weinen zu sehen, bewirkte, dass er sich hilflos fühlte und das wiederum machte ihn wütend. Sie sollte endlich aufhören ... so schrecklich war es nun auch nicht, mal wieder ins All zu fliegen. Sie war doch auch nach Namek geflogen mit Gohan und Kililyn. Hasste sie den Gedanken an diese Reise so sehr weil er dabei war? Der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich und er ließ ihre Arme los. Sie versuchte nicht mehr, ihn zu schlagen, aber ihre Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen.  
  
Vegeta schluckte und drehte sich von ihr weg. "Passiert ist passiert, du wirst dich schon damit abfinden. Jetzt geh runter und wasch dein Gesicht. Du siehst grässlich aus."  
  
Bulma schnüffelte und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Sie wusste nicht, was über sie gekommen war, vielleicht der Frust der ganzen vergangen Tage, der Abschiedsschmerz, den sie mit sich herumgetragen hatte und der nun doch für die Katz gewesen war. "Schon gut, Vegeta. Ich heule nicht mehr", sagte sie und atmete tief durch.  
  
Vegeta atmete auf. Offenbar hatte sie sich wieder gefasst. "Die Ohrfeige hast du dir verdient und ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen", sagte Bulma und ging zur Wendeltreppe. "Ich werde schauen, ob ich nicht irgendwo etwas halbwegs Passendes zum Anziehen finde. Aber eines sage ich dir", sie drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, "wir werden den ersten zivilisierten Planeten anfliegen, an dem wir vorbeikommen und dann werde ich einkaufen gehen und wenn ich die halben Ersatzteile dafür verhökern muss!"  
  
Damit kletterte sie die Wendeltreppe hinab. Vegeta sah ihr nach und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war unmöglich aus ihr schlau zu werden. Na, jedenfalls war der untere Schiffsbereich gegen die Wirkung des Gravitationskonverters abgeschirmt, sonst wäre Bulma bei hundert G echt in Gefahr. Vegeta zog den Overall zurecht und fuhr den Konverter hoch. Zeit für die erste Runde....  
  
...................................................  
  
Bulma warf den orangen Overall frustriert zurück in den Schrank. Offensichtlich hatte ihr Vater mehrere Modelle von Kampfanzügen hier untergebracht, auch Son Gokous. Nur leider passte ihr keines davon.  
  
Hoffentlich trafen sie bald auf eine zivilisierte Welt. Bulma sah sich schon mit verdreckten Klamotten durch hell erleuchtete Straßen gehen und dann würde sie von den örtlichen Behörden wegen Landstreicherei festgenommen werden. Da sie kein Geld hätte, könnte sie keine Kaution zahlen und würde als Sklavin in irgendeiner Erzmine auf einem entfernten Asteroiden enden ... und das alles wegen diesem Idioten von Saiyan!  
  
Sie starrte wütend zur Decke. Er hatte einen Schrank voll Klamotten und sie nicht einmal frische Wäsche. Nun gut, würde sie eben ihre jetzigen Sachen jeden Tag waschen, einen Waschautomaten mit Trockner hatte ihr Vater ja auch irgendwo eingebaut.  
  
Als Vegeta drei Stunden später verschwitzt nach unten kam, um zu duschen, saß Bulma am Tisch und schlürfte heißen Kaffee, während sie eine lange, lange Einkaufsliste schrieb. Aber nicht das veranlasste Vegeta, sich die Augen zu reiben, sondern ihr Aufzug. Bulma hatte kurzerhand einen von Vegetas schwarzen Overalls angezogen (die passten in der Größe besser als Gokous Stücke). Der tiefe Ausschnitt vorne und der für ihre Figur etwas zu enge Schnitt an den Hüften ließen sie geradezu verboten aussehen.  
  
"Du kannst dein Zeugs zu meinem in die Wäsche stopfen, dann mach den Deckel zu und drück den grünen Knopf", sagte sie, ohne ihn anzuschauen. Sie ging gedanklich die einzelnen Posten ihrer Liste durch und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie unbedingt noch drei Arbeitsoveralls brauchte, aber solche von der praktischen Sorte mit vielen Taschen.  
  
Vegeta riss seinen Blick nicht ohne Mühe von ihr los und stapfte in den Baderaum. Als er frisch geduscht und umgezogen seine Sachen in die Wäschetrommel fallen ließ, sah er Bulmas Höschen und BH darin liegen. Sie hatte also unter dem Overall nichts an ... Angenommen sie würde auch noch klatschnass werden, bei der Reparatur der Kühlanlage vielleicht .... Vegeta schluckte schwer und klappte den Deckel der Waschmaschine zu. Wie sollte er sich bei solchen Gedanken nur auf sein Training konzentrieren? Mit dem festen Vorsatz, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, drückte er den grünen Knopf und verließ den Baderaum.  
  
"Wo ist das Essen?", fragte er Bulma und sah sich um. "Schlechte Neuigkeiten, Hoheit", sagte Bulma trocken. "Ich kann zwar jedes Küchengerät auseinander und zusammenbauen, aber ich kannn nicht kochen." "Aber ... aber deine Mutter...?"  
  
"Warum glaubst du, wohne ich immer noch zuhause? Weil ich den Haushaltskram hasse und lieber in der Werkstatt bin. Im Ernst, hast du mich je kochen oder backen sehen? Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich immer hinter dir herräumen muss...." "Also Dosenfutter?" "Erraten."  
  
In diesem Moment gellte ein Alarm durch das Schiff. Bulma und Vegeta sahen sich kurz an und hetzten dann die Treppe hinauf. Auf dem Monitor war der Weltraum zu sehen, Sterne blinkten in weiter Entfernung, aber nahe, viel zu nahe für Bulmas Geschmack blinkte etwas, das der Bordcomputer als "Schiff unbekannter Herkunft" auswies.  
  
"Wer kann das sein?", wunderte sich Bulma. "Überreste von Freezers Truppen?" "Das wäre kein Problem", murmelte Vegeta und las die Werte ein drittes Mal ab, in der Hoffnung, er möchte sich geirrt haben. "Das da draußen ist ein Phelesen-Schiff." "Ein was??"  
  
"Ein Schiff der Phelesen. Oder besser gesagt von einem von ihnen." "Nur einer? Das Ding ist hundert mal so groß wie unseres!" Bulma sah Vegeta scharf an. "Sind die gefährlich, diese Pheles ... irgendwas?" "Nun ja, Freezer hat lieber mit ihnen Geschäfte gemacht, als sich mit ihnen anzulegen. Sie gelten als die größten Spieler des Universums. Auf ihrem Weg von einem Spielerparadies zum nächsten frischen ihre Kasse gern mal mit Sklavenhandel auf..." Bulma wurde blass um ihre Nase. "Sklavenhandel? Im Ernst?" "Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich Scherze mache?" "Dann sollten soviel Vakuum wie möglich zwischen uns und dieses Schiff da bringen." Bulma setzte sich an die Steuerung und schaltete den Autopiloten ab. "Mal sehen, wo könnten wir uns verstecken?"  
  
Vegeta ließ sich in den Sitz neben sie fallen und rief auf einem separaten Bildschirm die Sternenkarten der umliegenden Region ab. "Da hinten ist ein Gasnebel mit ein paar Brocken drin. Scheint nicht ungefährlich zu sein...." "Dann nichts wie hin." Bulma blickte kurz auf die Koordinaten, übernahm sie und drückte den Regler nach vorn. Das kleine Raumschiff machte einen Sprung. "Was machen die Phelesen? Sind sie hinter uns her?" "Hmm...." Vegeta beugte sich tiefer über die Konsole. "Ja .... ja, sie haben den Kurs tatsächlich geändert und folgen uns."  
  
Bulma fluchte und gab noch mehr Energie auf den Antrieb. Sie schossen auf den rötlichen Nebel zu. "Sie holen auf!" warnte Vegeta. "Ich kann nicht schneller", knirschte Bulma. "Dieses Schiff ist für Langstreckenflüge gebaut und nicht für Wettrennen."  
  
Zum Glück hatten sie die ersten Ausläufer der roten Gasnebel erreicht und tauchten darin unter. Wenn man mittendrin war, fiel es einem kaum auf, dass es ein Nebel war, denn die Konzentration der Gase war wirklich sehr gering. Viel deutlicher als die schwachen Schlieren, die dann und wann über den Bildschirm huschten waren die Asteroide, die von Faustgroßen bis zu Berggroßen Brocken reichten und je weiter sie in den Nebel vordrangen, desto dichter standen sie.  
  
Bulma kniff die Augen zusammen und ihre Hände tanzten über die Steuerung. Vegeta stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn und er wagte nicht, auch nur einen Ton zu sagen, um ihre Konzentration nicht zu brechen. Seine Augen glitten von Bulmas schlanken Händen zum Bildschirm und wieder zurück. Diese Frau hatte Talent zum Piloten viel eher als dieser Bruchpilot Yamchu. Alle Achtung, es war wirklich gut, dass er sie mitgenommen hatte. "Wo ist das große Schiff?", fragte Bulma und ließ das Schiff flink zwischen den Asteroiden hindurch flitzen.  
  
"Kann ich nicht sagen. Die Gase verfälschen die Werte. Ist dir aufgefallen, dass man kaum noch Sterne sieht? Das Zeug ist nicht dicht, aber dicht genug, um das Licht zu schlucken." "Dann sollten wir uns hier nicht zu sicher fühlen. Sie können schon hinter uns sein..." "Glaube ich nicht, denn ihr Schiff hat bestimmt mehr Mühe mit den Asteroiden als unseres." "Sie könnten einen Schutzschirm haben, der die Dinger pulverisiert, oder? Wie steht es, müssten wir diese Explosionen orten können?" "Nicht unbedingt, immerhin sind wir bis auf die nächste Umgebung von den Instrumenten her so gut wie blind."  
  
"Das auch noch!", seufzte Bulma. Die nächsten zehn Minuten sagte keiner etwas. Langsam nahm die Zahl der Asteroide wieder ab. "Wie breit ist der Nebel überhaupt?", fragte Bulma stirnrunzelnd. und "Wie bitte? Ach ja ...." , Vegeta sah auf die Karte. "Nicht sehr, wir sollten langsamer werden, sonst sind wir gleich wieder draußen..." "Na toll! Hättest du mir das nicht eher sagen können?" Bulma drosselte die Geschwindigkeit, aber es war schon zu spät. Sie umschifften zwei große Brocken und ließen die letzten Ausläufer des Nebels hinter sich.  
  
"Verdammt!!" Vegetas Aufschrei ließ Bulmas Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. "Was ist denn?" "Siehst du da vorne, den schwarzen Flecken, der die Sterne verdeckt? Dreimal darfst du raten was das ist." Bulma verstand und hätte sich vor Wut am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Wie konnte sie so dumm sein und den Phelesen direkt vor die Kanonen (oder was immer sie an Waffen hatten) fliegen? Die Kommunikationskonsole piepste und ein rotes Licht blinkte hektisch. "Sieht so aus, als würden sie uns rufen." Bulma zögerte, dann schaltete sie den Antrieb ab und stellte auf Empfang.  
  
"Hier ist das Schiff der Capsule Corps von der Erde. Was wollen Sie?" "Hier ist die Kalkararin von Pheles. Wir fordern Sie auf, uns ohne Widerstand Ihr Schiff und alles was sich an Bord befindet zu überlassen. Die beiden humanoiden Lebensformen inbegriffen." Bulma war dankbar dass es nur eine akustische Verbindung war, so konnte sie ihre Wut noch etwas in Zaum halten. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen dieses fetten, ekelhaften, alten Sklavenjägers (so stellte sie ihn sich vor) hätte sie nicht ertragen ohne zu explodieren. Vegeta kochte innerlich. Zwar glaubte er fest daran, dass er so ziemlich jeden in diesen Universum zu seinen Ahnen schicken konnte, aber hier war er hilflos und das machte ihn nur noch wütender. "Wir ergeben uns", sagte Bulma resigniert. "Öffnen Sie die Ladeluken und senden Sie uns ein Peilsignal."  
  
Das Phelesenschiff beendete ohne ein weiteres Wort die Verbindung. Bulma senkte den Kopf und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie hatte schon oft in ihrem Leben Angst gehabt, besonders auf Namek, aber noch nie war ihr etwas so endgültig erschienen wie dieses riesige Schiff, auf dem sich jetzt eine Luke öffnete. Auf der Steuerkonsole wechselte eine Anzeige von Gelb zu Grün. Bulma hob den Kopf und atmete tief durch und übergab die Steuerung dem Autopiloten. Der warf den Antrieb wieder an und sie flogen langsam auf das große Schiff zu. "So ein Mist!" Vegeta hieb mit der Faust eine Delle in den Fußboden. "Wenn ich hier nur meine Technik einsetzen könnte..."  
  
"Erst müsstest du gelernt haben, Vakuum zu atmen", entgegnete Bulma. "Es muss für Vegeta besonders schlimm sein, nach der Versklavung durch Freezer in diese Falle zu tappen und ich habe ihn auch noch direkt hineingesteuert", dachte sie und ließ den Kopf wieder hängen. Ihre Augen brannten und ihrer Kehle saß ein dicker Kloß "Es, ...es tut mir leid Vegeta. Wenn ich uns nicht gerade durch den Nebel gelenkt hätte sondern in einem Bogen, wenn ich daran gedacht hätte, drin zu bleiben und uns irgendwo zu verstecken ...."  
  
Vegeta vergaß seinen eigenen Frust. Weinte sie schon wieder? Er schluckte seine Zornestränen hinunter und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie war so klein, so schwach und ihre Wärme gab ihm dennoch Kraft genug, ein schiefes Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. "Halb so wild, Bulma. Die da drüben atmen auch kein Vakuum. Irgendwie kommen wir da wieder raus."  
  
Bulma zog ihre Hand nicht zurück. Sein Griff war vorsichtig, als ob er einen Vogel oder Schmetterling festhalten wollte. Trotzdem waren seine Hände kühl und fest und ihre verhaltene Kraft ließ Bulma wieder Hoffnung schöpfen. Sie rang sich ein zuversichtliches Lächeln ab. "Danke, Vegeta. Ich breche schon nicht zusammen. Ich habe mit Gokou und Yamchu schon einiges mitgemacht und ich bin zäher als ich aussehe."  
  
In diesem Moment ging ein Ruck durch das Schiff. Der Autopilot trat auf die Bremse und das kleine Raumschiff glitt in den gewaltigen Laderaum des Sternenkreuzers. Sie waren offenbar nicht das erste Schiff, das hier herein gelotst worden war. Auf dem tauchten mehrere kleine Raumfahrzeuge unterschiedlicher Herkunft auf, die in zwei sauberen Reihen angeordnet dort standen. Das Runde Raumschiff landete sanft zwischen zwei schnittigen Gleitern.  
  
Bedauernd zog Bulma ihre Hand aus Vegetas Griff, und überprüfte die Verhältnisse. Nachdem die Luke des Laderaums geschlossen worden war, wurde die riesige Halle mit atembarer Luft gefüllt und es wurde auch wärmer, also durchaus erträglich für irdische Verhältnisse. "Sie werden schon auf uns warten", sagte Bulma, stand auf und strich sich den Overall glatt. "Je früher wir wissen, woran wir sind, desto besser."  
  
Vegeta nickte und Bulma öffnete die Ausstiegsluke. Sogleich draußen im Laderaum alle Lichter auf und es wurde taghell. Gemeinsam traten Bulma und Vegeta aus dem Raumschiff, kniffen die Augen zusammen und atmeten vorsichtig die trockene, kühle Luft ein.  
  
"Herzlich Willkommen." Bulma und Vegeta fuhren herum und erstarrten. Das Empfangskomitee bestand aus einer Gruppe von Robotern, die mit klobigen Stäben auf sie zielten (das müssen Energiewaffen sein, dachte sich Bulma) und einer Gruppe humanoider Wesen von verschiedenen Welten. Es waren vier Männer, wobei drei in ihrer Welt bestimmt den einen oder anderen Bodybuildingtitel eingesackt hatten. Alle drei waren sie offenbar gut in Form. Bulma gönnte ihnen keinen zweiten Blick, es war der vierte Mann, der ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit fesselte. Er war größer als die drei Muskelpakete, dabei schlank und offenbar kein Gewichtheber. Seine Haut hatte einen zarten Grünton und links wie rechts zog sich ein Streifen aus goldenen, sechseckigen Schuppen von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn. Sein Haar war lang, glatt und schimmernd weiß, seine großen, exotischen dunkelvioletten Augen zogen Bulma geradezu in ihren Bann. Noch nie war ihr ein derart anziehender Typ begegnet, vor allem seine Ausstrahlung und die Eleganz mit der er jede noch so kleine Bewegung ausführte, raubten ihr den Atem. Vegeta, der schon mehr als einem Phelesen begegnet war, fiel erst jetzt ein, dass er Bulma nicht vorgewarnt hatte, galten doch die Phelesen in vielerlei Hinsicht als unersättlich und nicht nur was Geld und Macht betraf. Bulmas andächtiges Staunen versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen. Verärgert griff er nach ihrer Hand und sein fast schmerzhafter Griff brachte Bulma auf den Boden der Realität zurück.  
  
Dieser wunderbare Mann da vorne war schuld an ihrer Misere. In einer anderen Situation hätten sein strahlendes Lächeln und seine warme, rauchige Stimme ihre Knie in Wachs verwandelt, aber Vegetas Nähe verhinderte, dass sie sich in diesen unmenschlich schönen violetten Augen verlor. Siedendheiß erinnerte sie sich noch an Blue aus der Red Ribbon Armee und wie sie dort rein auf das Äußere reagiert hatte, ohne zu bedenken, was für ein Schuft der blonde Kerl gewesen war. Das würde ihr bei diesem Außerirdischen nicht passieren.  
  
"Was soll das Theater, Phelese", fragte Vegeta kurz angebunden. "Was willst du von uns?" Der Angesprochene lachte. "Also haben sich die Sensoren nicht gerirt, wenn das nicht ein Saiyan ist." Er kam näher und trat dicht vor Vegeta hin, den er um gut einen Kopf überragte. "Tja tatsächlich, ein sturer, verbohrter, stolzer Saiyan. Prächtig trainierte Muskeln, noch in den besten Jahren und offenbar keiner aus den unteren Klassen."  
  
"Natürlich nicht!", fauchte Vegeta. "Ich bin Vegeta, der Prinz der Saiyans." "Ahhh ... der Sohn von König Vegeta, vermute ich. Das ist ja echt mein Glückstag. So eine selten gewordene Spezies trifft man nicht jedes Wochenende. Ich schätze, du verdienst einen blauen Stempel."  
  
Die drei Bodybuilder hinter ihm, sahen sich nicht besonders glücklich an. Bulma fragte sich, was es mit dem blauen Stempel, den jeder der drei deutlich sichtbar auf der linken Wange trug, auf sich hatte. Jetzt wandte der Phelese seine Aufmerksamkeit Bulma zu. "Eine neue Spezies wie mir scheint. Du hast mit mir über den Kommunikator geredet, nicht wahr? 'Erde', heißt der Planet nicht so? Wie viele von deiner Art leben denn dort?"  
  
"Mehr als in dein Schiff passen", gab Bulma biestig zurück. Von ihr würde er keine Details erfahren. Fehlte gerade noch, dass so ein Schiff die Erde nach Sklaven abgraste, als ob sie mit der Cyborgbedrohung nicht genug Probleme hätten.....  
  
"Nun, ich kann ja immer noch den Bordcomputer nach den Daten durchsuchen, oder?" "Ach ja?" Bulma zog ihre Hand aus der Vegetas, trat einen Schritt zurück und drückte den Knopf auf der Unterseite des Raumschiffs. Es machte einen Plopp! und das Schiff war nicht mehr da, sondern nur noch die Kapsel. Bulma hielt diese demonstrativ hoch und steckte sie in die Brusttasche ihres Overalls.  
  
"Denkst du wirklich, es wäre mir so eine Mühe, sie dort wieder herauszuholen?", fragte der Phelese nachsichtig lächelnd. "Zwar bekommst du höchstens einen grünen Stempel, aber soweit gehe ich jederzeit."  
  
Bulma ließ die Schultern hängen. "Schon gut, das war eine dumme Idee, aber ich kann dir unmöglich die Daten meiner Welt überlassen." Damit fischte sie die Kapsel wieder heraus, ließ diese zu Boden fallen und trat mit aller Kraft darauf, .sodass sie zerbrach. Vegeta schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Der Phelese stutzte, wurde aber nicht wütend wie Bulma erwartet hatte, sondern legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. "Du bist wirklich konsequent, Weibliche von der Erde. Du hättest dir einen goldenen Stempel verdient."  
  
Unsicher, was sie von dieser Reaktion halten sollte, warf sie Vegeta einen fragenden Blick zu. Der jedoch starrte noch immer fassungslos auf die paar Krümel, die von der Kapsel übrig geblieben waren. Ihr einziger Fluchtweg - dahin. "Was passiert jetzt?", fragte Bulma den Phelesen. "Werden wir nicht gefesselt, in ein dreckiges Loch geworfen oder so?"  
  
"Ich werde doch mein wertvolles Gut nicht beschädigen", entrüstete sich der Phelese. "Hmmm.... ihr zwei seit keine Fortpflanzungspartner, oder?" Bulma und Vegeta wurden beide knallrot und schüttelten energisch die Köpfe.  
  
Der Phelese lächelte noch breiter. "Das ist gut, denn eine Schwangerschaft würde den Wert der Weiblichen drücken."  
  
Nun wurden beide noch röter und besonders Bulma schluckte schwer. Es wäre ja möglich ... Chichi und Gokou hatten es vorgemacht und .... Vegetas Kind in sich zu tragen, es in den Armen zu halten ... der Gedanke erfüllte sie mit Wärme. Aber dafür war jetzt wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt und so hob sie nur abwehrend die Hände. "Ich bin ganz sicher nicht schwanger. Auch nicht von meinem letzten Freund." Seltsam, es hatte sie nie gereizt, ein Kind mit Yamchu zu haben.  
  
"Umso besser." Der Phelese sah auf den Chronometer an seinem Handgelenk. "Ich denke, es wäre Zeit für eine kurze Pause. Ich fühle mich etwas matt. Euch zwei habe ich eine Kabine ganz in der Nähe der meinen zugeteilt, Essen und Getränke dürften dort bereitstehen. Bis ich endgültig entschieden habe, welche Stempel ihr bekommt, rate ich euch nicht, euren Wert durch unüberlegte Aktionen herabzusetzen, verstanden?"  
  
Vegeta sah zwar aus, als wäre er am liebsten auf den Phelesen und seine Begleitung losgegangen, aber er beherrschte sich und nickte. Zufrieden drückte der Phelese eine Taste auf seinem Kommunikator und eine sehr hübsche humanoide Frau mit rosa Haaren und schneeweißer Haut sowie roten Augen erschien. Auf ihrer Wange prangte ein goldener Stempel. "Folgt Chri'Lan, sie bringt euch zu eurem Quartier. Ich muss auf der Brücke noch ein paar Dinge regeln."  
  
Bulma und Vegeta blieb keine andere Wahl. Auf dem riesigen Schiff konnte man sich leicht verlaufen und wohin sollten sie auch fliehen? Ihre Führerin Chri'Lan war sehr schweigsam. Erst als Bulma fragte, wie viele Sklaven sich auf dem Schiff befänden, öffnete sie den Mund. "Dreihundert und zwölf." "Und haben die alle Stempel? Wohin werden sie gebracht. Was bedeutet ein goldener Stempel und ein grüner und ein blauer?"  
  
"Jeder Sklave des Hohen Marani von Pheles trägt einen Stempel. Goldene Stempel sind Auszeichnungen die den hohen individuellen Wert der Ware bezeugen, grüne Stempel erhält Ware von gutem Durchschnittswert und Ware mit blauen Stempeln wird nicht verkauft, sondern vom Hohen Marani zum persönlichen Nutzen zurückgehalten." "Offenbar will er dich auch als Leibwächter, Vegeta", sagte Bulma. "Ich schätze mal dass du die drei Muskeltypen locker besiegen könntest."  
  
"Darauf kannst du wetten", sagte Vegeta verächtlich. "Aber ich habe keine Lust, bei dem gelackten Typen den Aufpasser zu spielen." Chri'Lan warf Vegeta einen merkwürdigen Blick zu, machte aber sonst keine Bemerkung mehr. Sie kamen in einen Bereich des Schiffes, wo die einzelnen Türen weiter auseinander lagen. Eine war besonders auffällig, mit Goldbelag und glitzernden Steinen verziert, ein wolliger Teppich lag davor und zwei Roboter mit Energielanzen hielten rechts und links Wache.  
  
"Sonderbar, dass der Phelese sich mit all den Robotern nicht sicher fühlt und noch humanoide Leibwächter braucht", wunderte sich Bulma, als sie an ihnen vorbeischritten. Wieder kam dieser rätselhafte Blick von Chri'Lan und sie schien sogar flüchtig zu lächeln. Doch ehe Bulma genauer nachhaken konnte, waren sie vor einer weiteren Türe stehen geblieben. Chri'Lan öffnete sie. Vor ihnen lag ein großzügig bemessener Raum mit einem Doppelbett, Schreibtisch, Kommunikationskonsole und Kleiderschrank. Vegeta und Bulma traten ein und Chri'Lan schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.  
  
Bulmas erster Weg führte zum Kleiderschrank. Als sie ihn öffnete, sog sie tief die Luft ein. Vegeta trat hinter sie und fragte sich, was an ein paar Fetzen Stoff so großartig sein sollte. Bulma nahm eines der Kleider heraus, eine weich fließende Kreation aus goldgelb und weiß, durchsuchte die Schubladen wo zu ihrem Entzücken auch Unterwäsche und Strümpfe zu finden waren und verschwand im Badezimmer. Vegeta zuckte die Achseln und ging zur Türe, um herauszufinden, ob sie eingeschlossen waren. Zwar befand sich links von der Türe ein Feld, wo man die Hand darauf legen konnte, doch der Mechanismus war wohl von Chri'Lan außer Kraft gesetzt worden.  
  
Während er noch überlegte, ob er die Türe eintreten oder durch einen Energiestoß in die Luft jagen sollte, kam Bulma frisch geduscht und umgezogen aus dem Badezimmer heraus. Vegetas Blick blieb sogleich an dem unerhört tiefen Ausschnitt hängen. "Du willst doch wohl nicht so herumlaufen, oder?", fragte er heiser.  
  
Bulma stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Und warum nicht? Der Stoff ist herrlich, es passt wie angegossen und ich muss es nicht mal bezahlen." "Ist dir deine Freiheit so wenig wert?", fragte Vegeta mit hochgezogener Braue. "Oder bist du gern eine Sklavin solange er dich mit netten Kleidern versorgt, in denen er viel von der Ware sehen kann?" "Was soll das schon wieder heißen?", fauchte Bulma. "Denkst du etwa, ich habe das Teil wegen ihm ausgewählt?"  
  
"Weswegen wohl sonst? Etwa wegen mir?" "Das würde dir so passen, wie? Erst schleppst du mich von zuhause fort, nur um dir das Schiff zu reparieren und dein Essen zu kochen und dann spielst du den Eifersüchtigen!" "Hier ist niemand eifersüchtig, schon gar nicht auf diesen gelackten Phelesen. Was hat der denn, worauf ich eifersüchtig sein sollte?"  
  
"Ein riesiges Schiff, jede Menge Macht , cooles Aussehen, Eleganz, noble Manieren....", zählte Bulma an ihren zehn Fingern auf. "Soll ich fortfahren?" "Aha, du hast dich also doch in ihn verknallt!" Vegeta verstand selber nicht, warum er auf diesem lächerlichen Punkt so lange herumhackte, warum er unbedingt hören wollte, dass sie es abstritt..... Bulma holte tief Luft, um einen lauten Protest herauszuschreien, doch dann hielt sie inne und machte schmale Augen. "Und wenn schon. Dir sollte es herzlich egal sein, ob dein Hilfsmechaniker und deine Köchin sich in einen Phelesen verliebt, oder nicht?"  
  
"Es ist mir auch egal", sagte Vegeta und trat ganz nahe an Bulma heran, um ihr seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. "Völlig egal..." Seine Hände fassten sie an den Schultern und drückten sie gegen die Wand. Bulma wehrte sich nicht. Sie hielt den Atem an und frage sich, ob sie nicht einen Schritt zu weit gegangen war und ihn zu sehr gereizt hatte. Vegeta hörte ihre hastigen Atemzüge und blickte ich ihre weit geöffneten grünblauen Augen. Allein der Gedanke, dass sie den Phelesen so sehnsüchtig anschauen könnte, ließ sein Blut kochen. Er würde ihr klar machen, dass sie keinem anderen gehörte, jetzt gleich. Seine Lippen fanden die ihren und er trank ihren leisen Seufzer als wäre es purer Honig. Das hatte er gesucht, dieses Gefühl wenn sie ihre Finger in seine Oberarme krallte, dieses kurze Zögern, ehe sie die Lippen öffnete um ihm mehr von ihrer Wärme zu schenken. Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Schultern zu dem tiefen Ausschnitt. Als seine Finger sacht über die warme Haut strichen, zuckte Bulma leicht zusammen und wich zurück. Er griff nach ihr, bekam den Stoff zu fassen, zog etwas zu heftig daran und ... ratsch... war das Kleid entzwei.  
  
Vegeta erwog einen Augenblick lang, sich zu entschuldigen, entschied sich dann aber anders. "Da siehst du, was so ein Fetzen taugt. Ich schätze, damit überlebst du keine Flucht." Bulma zog die Überreste des Kleides über ihrer Brust zusammen und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. "Vegeta, ... du Trottel!" Sie rannte zurück ins Badezimmer und schlüpfte zähneknirschend wieder in den schwarzen Overall. Gerade als sie wieder in das Zimmer trat, um Vegeta nochmals ihre Meinung zu sagen, hörten die beiden von draußen Schritte den Gang entlang kommen.  
  
"Das sind sicher der Phelese und sein Gefolge", knurrte Vegeta, froh über diese Ablenkung. Bulma nickte und stellte sich neben ihn an die Türe, um lauschen zu können. "Ob er hierher kommt, um uns diese Stempel zu geben?", fragte sie leise. Doch der Phelese schien lediglich in sein eigenes Quartier zurückkehren zu wollen. Sie hörten, wie die Türe geöffnet wurde und er zusammen mit seinen drei Leibwächtern durchmarschierte. Dann ging die Türe wieder zu und nichts mehr war zu hören. "Verflucht! Wenn wir doch nur erfahren könnten, was die da drin bereden", sagte Vegeta. "Dann wüssten wir sicher eher was sie mit uns vorhaben."  
  
Bulmas Blick glitt zur Kommunikationskonsole. "Nun, ich kann es ja versuchen...." Sie setzte sich auf den Sessel davor, aktivierte das Gerät und probierte die verschiedenen Tasten und Knöpfe aus, bis sie damit vertraut war. "Das ist ganz ähnlich den unseren. ... hmmm .. .wo haben wir denn das Verzeichnis, ahh ja, und hier ist gleich dieser Phelese... wenn ich das so verstelle und dann das da ausschalte, müssten wir gleich ...." Sie tippte hastig etwas ein, drehte an ein paar Reglern und tatsächlich knackte es in den Lautsprecherboxen. Zwar blieb der Bildschirm dunkel, doch sie hörten deutlich die Stimme des Phelesen. "Schon bald wird der Saiyan einer von euch sein. Das sollte euch freuen, ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie er sich machen wird.... die Weibliche ist gute Ware, die mit der üblichen Goldformel versorgt sein wird, aber für den Saiyan habe ich schon eine neue blaue Formel gemischt, die Wirkung wird noch viel besser anschlagen als bei euch .... Ihr solltet ihm dankbar sein, denn da ich heute großzügiger Stimmung bin, müsst ihr euch nicht darum prügeln wie sonst ... ich werde euch alle drei der Reihe nach ...." Was dann an Geräuschen zu hören war, trieb Bulma und Vegeta das Blut in die Wangen. Rasch stellte Bulma die einseitige Verbindung ab und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Dafür sind also die Stempel da, er macht seine Sklaven dadurch willig und gehorsam." Bulma sah den ziemlich blassen Vegeta an. "Du hättest dir wirklich keine Sorgen wegen ihm und mir machen müssen.. .es sieht eher so aus, als müsste ich mir Sorgen wegen dir und ihn machen ..." Vegeta warf ihr einen Blick zu, wie sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Fast so etwas wie Panik lag darin. "Darüber macht man keine Scherze", knurrte er. "Wir müssen hier weg, so rasch als möglich. Egal wie."  
  
Ende von Teil 6 


	7. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 7

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 7  
  
Vegetas Hände hatten sich um die Stuhllehne verkrampft. "Was hat er bloß?", fragte sich Bulma. Mit Befremden bemerkte sie die feinen Schweißperlen auf seinem blassen Gesicht. "Ist er so geschockt? Oder etwa krank?" Sein Atem ging schwer und in seinen Augen glomm ein gefährliches Licht. "Ich werde ihn umbringen", murmelte Vegeta halblaut. "Ich gehe hinüber und bringe sie alle um." "Das meinst du nicht ernst!"  
  
Vegeta schien ihren Einwurf nicht zu hören. Er löste die Hände von der Lehne, ballte sie zu Fäusten und stampfte Richtung Tür.  
  
"Er wird noch nicht wirklich...!", schoss es Bulma durch den Kopf. Als Vegeta ausholte, um die Türe zu zerschmettern rannte sie hinüber und baute sich vor ihm auf.  
  
"Komm zu dir, Vegeta. Das kannst du nicht machen!" Verzweifelt überlegte sie, was ihn wohl so aus der Fassung gebracht haben könnte. Waren Saiyans dermaßen prüde? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, nicht so wie er küsste .... "Was ist mit dir los, Vegeta?"  
  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, Bulma", zischte er mit gesenktem Kopf. Zu jeder anderen Zeit wäre sie diesem Befehl liebend gern gefolgt, aber jetzt ging es um mehr....  
  
"Tu es nicht, Vegeta!", beschwor sie ihn händeringend. "Er ist es nicht wert!" "Warum nimmst du ihn in Schutz?" Sein Tonfall war anklagend und als er ihr ins Gesicht blickte sah sie zum ersten Mal einen tiefen, alten Schmerz in seinen Augen.  
  
"Bedeutet er dir so viel, dass du nicht willst, dass ihm etwas passiert?" "Du Dummkopf!" Tränen liefen Bulma über das Gesicht. Sie packte seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn. "Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, liegt seine Kabine an der Außenhülle. Wenn du in dieser Verfassung rüber gehst, wirst du vor Wut ein Loch in die Wand reißen und im Vakuum ersticken. Geht das nicht in deinen sturen Schädel rein?"  
  
Vegeta griff nach ihren Händen und zog sie von seinen Schultern. Bulma wusste, dass sie zu schwach war, um ihn ernsthaft zu behindern. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Einen Moment lang, blieb er wie erstarrt stehen, dann fing er an unkontrolliert zu zittern und brach in die Knie.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie hockte sich zum ihm auf den Boden und schlang die Arme um seine bebenden Schultern. "Bitte sag mir was los ist, ich will dir helfen." Diesen starken Krieger so schwach zu erleben sprach ihre mütterlichen Instinkte an. Sie drückte seinen Kopf an ihre Brust und murmelte wie bei einem Kind die Zauberformel: "Alles wir gut, hab keine Angst."  
  
Vegeta sah zu ihr hoch, die Augen erfüllt mit namenlosem Schrecken und Angst. Mit beiden Händen klammerte er sich an ihr fest. Sie strich ihm über die schweißfeuchten Haare und bat ihn nochmals ihr endlich zu sagen, was mit ihm los sei. Langsam ließ sein Zittern nach und seine blasse Haut nahm wieder Farbe an. Immer noch schwer atmend ließ er sie los und stand langsam auf.  
  
"Es ist nichts. Vergiss es einfach."  
  
"Zum Teufel mit dir Vegeta!" Vor einer Minute hatte er noch gezittert und jetzt spielte er schon wieder den Coolen. Nicht mit ihr. "Rede verdammt noch mal! Spuck es endlich aus oder du wirst daran noch ersticken!"  
  
Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging um Bett hinüber, um sich in die Kissen fallen zu lassen. "Das ist eine private Angelegenheit und geht dich gar nichts an. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast diesen Anfall, diesen Schock ja auch nicht voraus sehen können, oder?" Sie kniete sich vor dem Bett hin, sodass ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe waren. "Spiel hier nicht den Unverwundbaren, Vegeta! Was auch immer es ist, ich kann zuhören."  
  
"Wen interessieren schon alte Geschichten. Du warst nicht dabei und die anderen sind längst tot." "Ich will sie aber hören, diese Geschichte. Du hast noch nie mit jemandem darüber geredet, stimmt's? Wenn du sie weiter in dich hinein frisst, wird sie dich irgendwann um den Verstand bringen!"  
  
Irgend etwas von dem, was sie sagte, schien seinen Panzer zu durchdringen, oder war es nur die Sorge in ihren Augen?  
  
"Also gut, aber es ist schon ewig her und ich denke so gut wie nie daran..." Er drehte sich von ihr weg, sodass er ihr dabei nicht ins Gesicht sehen musste. "Du weißt doch, dass ich von Freezers Truppen ausgebildet worden bin, oder? Da gab es einen Kämpfer namens Zarbon, die rechte Hand Freezers, ein eitler Schönling, der etwa den gleichen Geschmack hatte wie der Phelese. Nur dass er seine Objekte jünger mochte..." Vegeta verstummt und krümmte sich zusammen.  
  
Bulma schluckte, denn nun passte alles zusammen. Sie hatte von solchen Verbrechern gelesen, von den Wunden in den Seelen ihrer Opfer und von dem langen Weg, diese zu heilen. "Schon gut, Vegeta", sagte sie heiser vor Wut auf diesen Zarbon und Trauer um den kleinen Jungen von damals. "Ist schon gut, ich kann mir den Rest denken." Sie ballte die Fäuste. "Wir sollten uns die Dragonballs holen und den Kerl auferstehen lassen, damit ich ihn mir vorknöpfen kann...."  
  
Der Hass in ihrer Stimme ließ Vegeta aufhorchen und er wälzte sich wieder zu ihr herum. Noch nie hatte er diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen gesehen. Er war ein wenig ähnlich jenem Blick mit dem sie ihn damals auf der Party verteidigt hatte, aber um ein vielfaches intensiver.  
  
"Du wärst ihm nicht eine Sekunde gewachsen", sagte er. "Wenn ich Gokou bitte, ihn festzuhalten ...", entgegnete sie und krümmte die Finger um die imaginäre Kehle Zarbons.  
  
"Kakerott? Warum ihn?"  
  
"Na wenn ich dich darum bitte, würdest du den Kerl dabei selbst abmurksen, habe ich recht?" Sie wartete nicht erst seine Antwort ab sondern fügte hinzu, "und wo bliebe dann mein Vergnügen, ihm die Haut abzuziehen und ihn auf kleiner Flamme zu rösten?"  
  
Vegeta konnte nicht anders, allein bei der Vorstellung dass die zierliche Bulma Zarbon zusetzte musste er grinsen. Es tat unheimlich gut, dieses Gefühl, dass da jemand war, der ihn verstand und für ihn eintrat.  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde Bulma wieder ruhig. Ihr blutgieriger Blick wurde sanft und sie streckte die Hand aus, um sie Vegeta auf die Wange zu legen. "Hör mir zu, Vegeta", sagte sie ernst, "du konntest es nicht verhindern und du hast es nicht verdient. Nur weil du deinem Vater gehorcht und dich versteckt hast, damals, bist du nicht schuldig geworden. Was Zarbon dir angetan hat, was Freezer dir angetan hat, es war keine Strafe des Schicksal für dein Unvermögen, dich gegen Zarbon zu wehren oder deinem Vater beizustehen."  
  
Vegeta erstarrte. Wie konnte sie so tief in seiner Seele lesen, so tief in die kalte Finsternis blicken, die dort auf ihn lauerte, wann immer er schwach und angreifbar war? Er kämpfte mit sich, ob er ihre Worte als lächerlich abtun oder sich ihr öffnen sollte. Bulma nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem sie sich über ihn beugte und ihn küsste. Es war ein sehr sanfter Kuss, ohne Leidenschaft aber voll Wärme und Trost. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob und in seine Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie diesen Moment niemals vergessen durfte, dass sie in diesem Augenblick verloren war. Sie liebte ihn, diesen dummen, arroganten, unsensiblen .... verletzlichen Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta spürte, dass sich auch in ihm etwas verändert hatte. Das Licht, das ihre Worte, ihre Wärme in seine Seele getragen hatten, begann zu erblühen. Etwas war dabei zu wachsen, etwas, das über Leidenschaft hinausging. Noch wagte er nicht, dieses Etwas zu benennen. Zu unsicher fühlte er sich. Und wie immer wenn er sich unsicher fühlte, griff er auf seine üblichen Verhaltensmuster zurück. Er grinste auf seine altbekannte, überhebliche Art, rollte zur Seite und sprang aus dem Bett.  
  
"Genug gelabert, wir müssen uns überlegen, was wir tun, wenn sie mit diesen Stempeln kommen." Bulma unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie hatte es kommen sehen, dass er sich wieder vor ihr verschließen und auf die übliche Tour weitermachen würde. Nun gut, das konnte sie auch, wenn er sich dadurch besser fühlte ... Sie stand auf und ging zur Konsole. "Dann sollten wir wohl besser anfangen, Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Vegeta, kannst du das Gehäuse auseinander brechen, ohne das Innere zu beschädigen?"  
  
"Kleinigkeit!" Vegeta fasste zu, zerrte ein bisschen und mit einem lauten Knacksen brach das Gehäuse sauber entzwei. Bulma nickte zufrieden und beugte sich über den Inhalt. "Nicht übel ...." An der einen Wand stand ein Getränke - und Essensautomat. "Würdest du bitte die Abdeckung von dem Teil auch abreißen?" Vegeta wunderte sich, was sie bezweckte, aber da er dringend etwas Dampf ablassen musste, zierte er sich nicht. Der Krach war um einiges lauter als bei der Konsole. "Auch nicht schlecht", murmelte Bulma, als sie das Innenleben des Automaten sah. "Und jetzt brauche ich noch den Türöffnungsmechanismus."  
  
Mit einem Griff war auch da die Abdeckung entfernt und Bulma studierte das Gewirr von Drähten und Schaltungen. "Hmmm... ja, das müsste machbar sein."  
  
Sie griff in die Brusttasche ihres Overalls und holte ... eine Kapsel heraus. Vegeta blieb der Mund offen stehen. "Wie viele .... wie viele Kapseln hast du denn da drin?"  
  
Bulma aktivierte die Kapsel und ein Werkzeugkoffer für Profis erschien. "Vier oder fünf trage ich immer mit mir herum, für Notfälle." Vegeta ging ein Licht auf.  
  
"Das Raumschiff, es war nicht die Kapsel, die du zertreten hast, oder?" Bulma öffnete den Koffer, fischte ein paar Schraubenzieher, Miniaturzangen und einen Lötstift heraus und sah Vegeta verschmitzt an. "Sehe ich so aus als wäre ich lebensmüde?"  
  
"Was war es denn?"  
  
"Mein Erste Hilfe Set. Also sieh zu, dass du dich nicht verletzt, ohne Verbandszeug kann ich dich schlecht verarzten." Sie beugte sich über die Konsole und begann diese mit raschen, professionellen Bewegungen zu zerlegen. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du an der Tür lauschen, wann dieser Sklavenhändler wieder aus seinem Quartier kommt? Er sollte nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, was ich hier treibe."  
  
Eine gute Stunde verging, und Bulma bastelte aus dem was sie im Automaten, der Konsole und des Türöffnungsmechanismus fand, eine Art Fernbedienung. "So, jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch ausprobieren. Vegeta, machst du bitte die Türe kaputt?"  
  
Vegeta hatte keine Ahnung, was Bulma plante, aber er vertraute ihr. Sie verwandelte den Werkzeugkoffer wieder in eine Kapsel und steckte ihn ein. Mit einem einzigen Tritt beförderte Vegeta die Türe in den Flur hinaus. Sogleich gingen die Alarmsirenen los und die beiden Roboter, die vor der Türe des Phelesen Wache hielten richteten ihre Energielanzen auf die beiden Ausbrecher. Zwar war sich Vegeta sicher, flott ausweichen zu können (das Training mit den Sonden hatte sein Gutes...) aber da er Bulma kaum allein im Kreuzfeuer zurücklassen konnte, hielt er inne und sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Keine Sorge, das hab ich gleich ..." Sie richtete ihre Fernbedienung auf die Roboter und drückte drei Knöpfe gleichzeitig. Die Roboter erstarrten und aus ihren Köpfen qualmte es.  
  
"Vegeta, nimm ihnen die Waffen ab und gib sie mir!" Irgendwie kam sich Vegeta langsam vor, als sei er Bulmas Handlanger. Eigentlich hasste er es, herum kommandiert zu werden, aber da nur sie wusste, worauf die ganze Aktion abzielte, tat er was nötig war. Kaum hatte Bulma die Energiewaffe in der Hand und auf die Türe gerichtet, da ging diese auch schon auf und die drei "Spielzeuge" des Phelesen stolperten heraus.  
  
"Vegeta!" Mehr brauchte Bulma nicht zu sagen, zwei Fausthiebe und ein Tritt und die drei lagen bewusstlos am Boden.  
  
"Kommen Sie heraus!", rief Bulma in den Raum hinein. "Wir wollen Sie nicht umbringen, sondern nur mit Ihnen reden. Oder ..." jetzt zögerte sie, zählte still bis drei und fügte hinzu, "haben Sie Angst vor einer kleinen Wette?"  
  
"Was, wenn ich einfach keine Lust habe?", kam es aus dem dunklen Raum. "Ihr zwei glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ihr so entkommen könnt? Das Schiff ist voll mit Sklaven, die für mich ins Vakuum springen würden und Robotern, die nur mir gehorchen. Ihr habt ja nicht einmal mehr ein Schiff, also was wollt ihr?"  
  
"Mit Ihnen wetten, mehr nicht. Oder ist der Ruf der Phelesen als waghalsige Spieler übertrieben? Mein Begleiter Vegeta hier, ist jedenfalls nicht umsonst ein Saiyan mit kurzem Geduldsfaden und da er sowieso nichts zu verlieren hat, besonders nicht seitdem er weiß, was es mit diesen Stempeln auf sich hat, wird er ganz einfach einen Energieball durch die Wand da hinten schießen. Dann sind wir beide zwar auch hinüber, aber wir haben gute Freunde im Jenseits, die bei uns für Enma ein gutes Wort einlegen werden ..."  
  
Zur Demonstration wie ernst es ihm war schoss Vegeta einen Energieball durch die Wand zwischen Flur und der Kabine des Phelesen. Die Demonstration war sehr beeindruckend, jedenfalls konnte man durch das rauchende Loch den ziemlich aus der Fassung geratenen Phelesen aus seiner Deckung hinter dem üppig dekorierten Bett hervor lugen sehen.  
  
"Wie steht es?" winkte ihm Bulma durch das Loch hindurch zu. "Lust auf eine kleine Wette, oder müssen wir noch deutlicher werden, wie ernst wir es meinen?"  
  
"Schon gut." Der Phelese fasste sich ein Herz, richtete seine Kleider und seine Frisur und trat heraus. Bulma richtete die Energiewaffen nicht auf ihn, sondern auf eine Stelle, ein paar Meter den Flur hinab. Als sie auf den Auslöser drückte schoss ein heller, gelber Strahl aus dem Rohr und schnitt ein kleines, rauchendes Loch in den Fußboden.  
  
"Wie steht es jetzt mit der Wellte?", fragte der Phelese. "Gut, ich wette mit Ihnen, dass niemand an Bord bei einem fairen Zweikampf gegen Vegeta gewinnen kann."  
  
"Die Einsätze?"  
  
"Wenn ich recht habe, dann geben sie uns einen der kleinen Raumgleiter aus dem Laderaum, vollgetankt und ohne Schäden und lassen uns ohne jeden Stempel als freie Wesen ziehen. Wenn ich mich irre und Vegeta verliert, dann..." Sie tat als müsse sie erst nachdenken. "Dann zeige ich Ihnen, wo mein Heimatplanet, die Erde, zu finden ist."  
  
Vegeta starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. So sehr vertraute sie ihm? Bulma schien zu ahnen, was in ihm vorging, denn sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie so fest sie konnte. "Ich verlasse mich auf Vegeta.", sagte sie zu dem Phelesen. "Er ist der beste Kämpfer des Universums."  
  
"Aber ist das nicht ein bisschen unfair ihm gegenüber", wandte der Phelese listig ein. "Immerhin setzt er sein Leben bei diesem Kampf aufs Spiel. Wäre es nicht gerechter, wenn ihr beide gemeinsam eine Wette gegen mich gewinnt?"  
  
"Und was schwebt dir da vor?", hakte Vegeta nach. "Bulma ist keine Kriegerin, also vergesst schon mal einen Ringkampf gegen eine von euren Sklavinnen."  
  
"Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht." Das Lächeln, das um den Mund des Phelesen spielte, gefiel weder Bulma noch Vegeta sonderlich. "Ich habe im Zentrum des Schiffes ein kleines Labyrinth aufgebaut. Wenn ich mir über den Wert eines Neuzugangs nicht sicher bin, schicke ich ihn da durch. Je nachdem wie weit er es schafft, ehe er aufgibt, gibt den Ausschlag welchen Stempel er dann bekommt. Wenn ihr es beide zusammen schafft, das Labyrinth bis zur Mitte zu durchqueren, lasse ich nicht nur euch laufen, sondern alle meine Sklaven auf diesem Schiff. Wenn ihr allerdings vorher aufgebt, werdet ihr euch gegenseitig vor meinen Augen die Stempel aufdrücken."  
  
Vegeta schluckte. Das war harter Tobak. Obwohl er unbewaffnet vor Bulma stand, hatte der Phelese im Moment eindeutig die Oberhand. Vegeta kümmerte es kein bisschen, was mit den anderen Sklaven geschah, aber er kannte Bulmas weiches Herz und ehe er sie davon abhalten konnte, hatte sie schon eingewilligt.  
  
Der Phelese lächelte zufrieden. Er führte sie höchstselbst zu jener Schleuse hinter der das Labyrinth begann. "Hier ist ein Kommunikator", sagte er und gab Vegeta ein flaches, rundes Gerät, das sich wie eine Puderdose aufklappen ließ. "Wenn ihr aufgeben wollt, müsst ihr nur auf den grünen Knopf drücken, um Kontakt zu mir herzustellen und die drei Worte sagen."  
  
Vegeta warf das Gerät mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben Bulma zu. "Ein Saiyan gibt niemals auf." "Das werden wir noch sehen." Wieder dieses Lächeln, das nichts Gutes verhieß.  
  
Bulma fragte sich, ob sie nicht voreilig zugestimmt hatte. Vegeta schien es nichts auszumachen, welche Art von Herausforderung er sich stellen musste, sie selbst würde ihm da wahrscheinlich nur ein Klotz am Bein sein und darauf hatte es der Phelese wohl abgesehen.  
  
Die Schleuse öffnete sich und dahinter erschien ein schmaler Gang, der bereits nach wenigen Schritten nach links abbog.  
  
"Ach ja", sagte der Phelese, ehe die beiden durch die Öffnung stiegen. "Wir sollten ein Zeitlimit festsetzen. Wie wäre es mit 10 Qui?"  
  
Bulma sah Vegeta fragend an. Dem war dieses Maß bekannt. "Das sind ziemlich genau acht Stunden.", erklärte er .  
  
8 Stunden schienen ausreichend zu sein, selbst bei einem so riesigen Schiff. "In Ordnung." "Dann ist ja alles klar, wenn ihr also innerhalb der nächsten 10 Qui beide zusammen nicht den goldenen Quader im Zentrum des Labyrinths berührt, habt ihr verloren."  
  
"Und wenn wir es schaffen, werden Sie all Ihre Zusagen einlösen, verstanden?", gab Bulma zurück, weit davon entfernt, sich von dem siegessicheren Getue des Phelesen einschüchtern zu lassen. Der nickte nachsichtig. "Aber ja doch. Wie abgemacht. Die 10 Qui beginnen ... jetzt!"  
  
Bulma und Vegeta quetschen sich Seite an Seite durch den Eingang, der sich hinter ihnen wieder lautlos schloss. Da es keinen anderen Weg gab, folgten sie dem schmalen Gang, geradeaus, links, wieder links, geradeaus, rechts, geradeaus schräg nach unten, und dann endlich eine Kreuzung. "Vegeta, kannst du je einen Pfeil in jene Richtung in die Wand, die Decke und den Fußboden brennen, der nach rechts zeigt?", fragte Bulma. Vegeta nickte und brannte die Pfeile wie gewünscht in das Metall. Sie gingen also nach rechts. Geradeaus, weiterhin schräg nach unten. Wieder nach links. Die nächste Kreuzung und wieder nahmen sie den rechten Weg, den Vegeta markierte. Es folgten noch weitere Kreuzungen und als eine Stunde vergangen war, hatte Vegeta bestimmt schon an die zwanzig markiert. Als sie wieder nach rechts abbogen stießen sie nach wenigen Metern auf eine Kreuzung, die sie bereits markiert hatten.  
  
"Wir sind im Kreis gelaufen", sagte Vegeta anklagend. "Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte Bulma. "Jetzt nehmen wir den linken Weg. Markiere dieses Mal die Richtung mit einem X statt einem Pfeil." Wie gehabt marschierten sie von Kreuzung zu Kreuzung, bis sie nach etwa wieder einer Stunde erneut zu einer bereits mit X und Pfeil markierten Kreuzung stießen.  
  
Bulma ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Jetzt gehen wir jeweils geradeaus. Mach einfach einen Kreis."  
  
Vegeta fragte sich, was Bulma eigentlich im Sinn hatte. Doch da er selbst keine bessere Lösung wusste, tat er was Bulma von ihm verlangte. Nach der dritten der acht Sunden waren sie wieder dort, wo sie angefangen hatten.  
  
"Gut, das reicht jetzt." Bulma setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und winkte Vegeta, sich neben sie zu setzen. "Kann ich mir deine Hand und deine Energie ausborgen? Papier habe ich leider keines." Vegeta staunte nicht schlecht, als sie um einen dünnen Energiestrahl bat, ihre Hand um seine legte und mit dem Energiestrahl einen Plan des Labyrinthes auf den Boden brannte. Offenbar hatten diese drei Kreisgänge ausgereicht, um ihr die nötigen Hinweise für den Gesamtaufbau des Labyrinths zu geben.  
  
"Ich mag ja nicht so schlau sein wie du", sagte Vegeta, als sie seine Hand wieder los ließ, "aber ich sehe hier keinen Mittelpunkt."  
  
"Den gibt es auch nicht.", sagte Bulma trocken. "Kein Wunder, dass alle Sklaven früher oder später aufgeben, das ganze ist eine einzige Falle." "Dieser ... dieser ...." Vegetas Aura leuchtete und seine Augen blitzen wütend. "Ich werde dieses dämliche Labyrinth einfach in seine Einzelteile zerlegen." Er streckte den Arm aus und aus seiner Handfläche, die er gegen die nächste Wand gerichtet hatte, wuchs ein Energieball.  
  
Bulma legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Nicht so voreilig. Was, wenn sich in dieser Richtung der Maschinenraum befindet? Dann geht das ganze Schiff hoch und wir mit. Außerdem brauchen wir deine Kraft noch. Ist dir aufgefallen, wie niedrig die Decke ist? Ich schätze, dass wir es hier mit zwei Labyrinthen zu tun haben. Das eine ist reine Täuschung, das zweite liegt vermutlich genau unter uns und hat in der Tat das Zentrum mit dem goldenen Quader von dem er geredet hat. Da es von oben keinen Eingang ins untere Labyrinth gibt, wirst du uns einen machen müssen."  
  
"Kein Problem!" Vegeta war froh, ein wenig Dampf ablassen zu können. Dementsprechend breit und heiß war der Energiestrahl, den er auf den Boden abfeuerte. Es zischte und qualmte. Bulma hielt sich die Hand vor Mund und Nase und hustete. Vegeta ließ sich von den stechenden Dämpfen nicht beirren und legte noch etwas Energie nach. Es tat einen dumpfen Knall, dessen Druckwelle Bulma gegen die Wand drückte. Dann endlich gähnte ein Loch in dem etwa einen halben Meter dicken Fußboden, das breit genug war, um sie beide durchzulassen.  
  
Unter ihnen war es stockfinster. Bulma fischte eine Kapsel aus ihrer Brusttasche, und dieses Mal war es kein Werkzeugkoffer, sondern eine große Kiste mit verschiedenen praktischen Dingen wie Seile, Haken, Saugnäpfe und eben auch eine Reihe von Stäben, die mit Energiezellen bestückt wie Fackeln leuchteten. Sie schaltete einen davon ein und warf ihn durch das Loch hinab. Der Leuchtstab fiel ziemlich tief und erhellte im Fall eine einzige, weite Fläche, in deren Zentrum ein goldener Quader stand.  
  
"Er hat sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ein zweites Labyrinth zu bauen?", wunderte sich Bulma. "Das ist aber komisch, so leicht wird er es uns doch nicht machen wollen." "Das werden wir schon noch herausfinden", sagte Vegeta. Er sah Bulma an. "Du kannst nicht fliegen, oder?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf , verpackte die Kiste wieder in der Kapsel und steckte diese ein. Etwas zögernd trat er an sie heran. Sie wusste, was er wollte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, sodass er nur noch einen Arm um ihre Hüften legen musste, um mit ihr hinab zu schweben. Kaum jedoch waren sie beim Leuchtstab gelandet, flackerten an der Decke zahllose Lampen auf und erhellten die Ebene. Es trennten sie vielleicht gut achtzig Meter vom Quader.  
  
"Ihr habt es also durchschaut", erklang die Stimme des Phelesen aus einem guten Dutzend Lautsprechern. "Nicht schlecht, aber glaubt nur nicht, ihr hättet schon gewonnen."  
  
"Was soll der Mist, Phelese?", Vegeta schüttelte die Faust. "Da vorne steht dein dämlicher Quader. Wenn wir den berühren, sind wir die Sieger."  
  
"Das falsche Wort, mein schnuckeliger Saiyan", lachte der Phelese. Vegeta lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter und seine Nackenhaare richteten sich auf. "Es ist nicht "wenn" - es ist "falls". Ich beschädige deinen wohlgebauten Körper nur höchst ungern, aber ich bin ein schlechter Verlierer."  
  
Bulma drückte sich an Vegetas Rücken und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. "Lass dich nicht verunsichern, Vegeta", raunte sie ihm zu. "Hier sind überall Mikros versteckt, also kein Wort über das Schiff und wenn du kannst, sorg dafür, dass die Kameras durchbrennen."  
  
Der Saiyan nickte kurz, zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte. Ihre Wärme tat ihm gut. Er konnte sie durch den Overall spüren. Wie weich sie sich anfühlte. Ihre Hände legten sich um ihn und unter ihrer linken Handfläche spürte sie sein Herz schlagen. Soviel Kraft lag darin, Bulma gestattete sich diesen Moment der Nachgiebigkeit, presste sich noch enger an ihn und schloss kurz die Augen.  
  
"Willst du so stehen bleiben?", fragte er leicht unsicher. Es fühlte sich gut an, aber so konnte er kaum kämpfen und irgendeine Teufelei hatte der Phelese noch im Ärmel, da war er sich sicher.  
  
Bulma lächelte. "Nein, ich wäre dir nur im Weg. Mach es auf deine Art aber pass auf, dass du weder den goldenen Würfel noch die Bordwand beschädigst."  
  
Sie löste sich von ihm, konnte aber der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, ihm noch einen heißen Kuss in den Nacken zu hauchen. "Viel Glück!"  
  
Vegeta kämpfte vergeblich gegen den wohligen Schauer an, der seinen Körper durchströmte. Sobald sie wieder unterwegs wären, würde er etwas unternehmen müssen, sie konnte ihn nicht ewig so reizen ohne die Konsequenzen zu spüren. Die Vorfreude darauf ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. Er erinnerte sich an die Kameras und da er dem Phelesen den Spaß keinesfalls gönnte, begann er Energie zu sammeln, Blitze zuckten durch die Luft. Bulma hatte sich in einer Sanddüne eine Mulde gegraben und sich flach hingelegt, damit sie von den Entladungen nicht getroffen wurde. Die Kameras jedoch die teils verborgen, teils offen in die Wände eingelassen waren bzw. von der Decke herabhingen, wurden voll erwischt und gaben ihren Geist auf.  
  
Zufrieden senkte Vegeta seinen Energielevel wieder. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah wie Bulma aus der einen Mulde krabbelte, auf sichere Distanz zu ihm ging und an anderer Stelle im sandigen Boden zu graben begann. Was sie dort auch immer vorhatte, er konnte ihr nicht helfen, seine ganze Konzentration galt dem Schatten der sich hinter dem großen Goldquader hervorschob. Freezer? Nein, die Figur sah ihm nur ähnlich. Es war ein kahlköpfiges Echsenwesen mit glänzend weißblauer Haut und schmalen, goldenen Augen. Der lippenlose Mund war zu einem bösartigen Grinsen verzogen und ein goldener Stempel prangte deutlich sichtbar auf seiner schuppigen Wange. Nase wie Ohren fehlten, aber zwei Löcher rechts und links an Kopf waren wohl der Ersatz für Zweiteres.  
  
"Na gut", Vegeta stellte sich in Pose. "Du bist wohl das As im Ärmel des Phelesen, nicht wahr?" Das Echsenwesen neigte kurz den Kopf. "Ich bin Gyrrin und ich soll euch ausschalten. Es ist mir nicht verboten worden, euch zu töten, besonders das Mädchen nicht, aber wenn möglich soll ich euch in reparablem Zustand abliefern."  
  
"Wie freundlich von deinem Meister", lachte Vegeta, bestrebt Gyrrins Aufmerksamkeit voll auf sich zu ziehen, damit Bulma aus der Schusslinie blieb. "Ich bin mal gespannt, was du so drauf hast." Gyrrin ließ sich nicht lange bitten. Er war so schnell wie Freezer. Mindestens. Ehe Vegeta auch nur mit der Wimper zucken konnte, hatte Gyrrin ihm seine schuppige Faust in den Magen gerammt. Vegeta krümmte sich vor Schmerzen ächzend.  
  
"Schwach, ihr Saiyans seid wirklich schwach", zischte Gyrrin verächtlich. Vegeta erholte sich erstaunlich rasch und als Gyrrin nachsetzen wollte, schlug Vegeta noch schneller zu wie er zuvor und sein Hieb warf die kleine Gestalt des Echsenmenschen quer durch den großen Raum.  
  
"Du hast offensichtlich noch nie selbst gegen einen Saiyan gekämpft", sagte Vegeta und klopfte sich den Sand aus dem Overall. "Wir sind keine Schwächlinge."  
  
Gyrrin rappelte sich wieder auf und grinste noch breiter. "Das ist schon besser. So macht ein Sieg viel mehr Spaß." Er schoss wieder auf Vegeta zu.  
  
Der aber war gewappnet und blockierte Tritte wie Hiebe problemlos. "Du sagst es." Dann ging Vegeta in die Offensive, doch Gyrrins Abwehr war erste Sahne. Der Kampf wogte hin und her ohne dass einer der beiden einen entscheidenden Treffer landen konnte.  
  
Bulma hatte es aufgegeben, dem Kampf mit den Augen folgen zu wollen. Sie schob den Sand beiseite und tastete den Metallboden darunter ab. Fehlanzeige. Also begann sie eilends an anderer Stelle zu graben. Wieder nichts. Erst der dritte Versuch glückte. Sie konnte das Pannel unter ihren Fingerspitzen spüren. Ein rascher Blick zeigte ihr, dass Vegeta seinem Gegner keine Zeit für Abstecher in ihre Richtung ließ, also rutsche sie in die Mulde hinab und fand nach einigem Wühlen und Schaufeln endlich die gesuchte Rille.  
  
Vegeta sah ein, dass er mit herkömmlichen Methoden viel zu lange brauchen würde und schoss eine Reihe kleiner Energiebälle auf Gyrrin ab. Der hatte mit so etwas schon gerechnet und wich flink aus. Doch das wiederum hatte Vegeta vorhergesehen und er legte an Geschwindigkeit zu, und noch mehr zu und Gyrrin musste die ersten Treffer einstecken. Er wurde durch die Luft gewirbelt und landete mit dem Gesicht voran im Sand. Hustend und Spuckend stemmte er sich wieder hoch und ehe Vegeta reagieren konnte, schoss Gyrrin nun seinerseits roten Energienadeln auf ihn ab. Vegeta wich nicht aus, er versuchte die Nadeln mit kleinen, präzisen Abwehrgeschützen auszuschalten. Sein Training an der Klippe machte sich bezahlt und er erwischte fast alle Nadeln. Die paar, die es durch Vegetas Feuerwerk schafften erwischten Vegeta nicht unvorbereitet und er erlitt nur ein paar oberflächliche Verbrennungen.  
  
Bulma hatte unterdessen die ganze in den Boden eingelassene Türe freigelegt und mit Hilfe ihrer improvisierten Fernbedienung knackte sie nach ein paar Versuchen den Öffnungscode. Mit leisem Summen glitt sie Wie berechnet lag darunter einer der regelmäßig verteilten Wartungsschächte. Bulma krabbelte aus der Mulde heraus und entdeckte nur ein paar Schritte entfernt den Leuchtstab, den sie herab geworfen hatte. Mit diesem zwischen den Zähnen kletterte in den Wartungsschacht hinab. Hier war sie vor Blicken und Mikros geschützt und konnte ihren Werkzeugkoffer aus der Kapsel lassen. Rasch war die gesuchte Leitungsschnittstelle gefunden. Bulma schraubte fix die Abdeckung ab, fischte das Notebook aus dem Koffer, und verband es mit den schiffsinternen Leitungen. "So", murmelte sie. "jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, was wir hier haben..."  
  
Vegeta hatte sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Bulma nach ihrer Graberei plötzlich irgendwo verschwunden war, doch sein Gegner hielt ihn sehr auf Trab. Wenn er einen seiner großen Energieangriffe hätte loslassen können, wäre die Sache rasch entschieden gewesen. Doch das Risiko war einfach zu groß und die schwachen Angriffe schienen bei dem Echsenwesen wenig effizient zu sein.  
  
Zudem wurde es in dem großen Raum fortwährend heißer und heißer. Vegeta schwitzte und das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer, während Gyrrin den Klimawechsel geradezu zu genießen schien. "Verdammt! Was soll das? Warum diese Affenhitze?!", brüllte Vegeta in Richtung der Lautsprecher. "Du kannst gern deine Klamotten ausziehen", kam es seidenweich aus dem Lautsprecher. "Habe ich erwähnt, dass Gyrrin von einem Planeten kommt, wo 40 Grad gerade gemütlich warm sind?" "Das ist unfair!", rief Bulma, die aus ihrem Loch geklettert war, um zu sehen, warum es immer heißer und heißer wurde.  
  
"Aber warum denn?" Sie konnte hören, wie sich der Phelese prächtig amüsierte. "Niemand verlangt, dass ihr zwei es lange dort aushaltet, entweder ihr berührt den goldenen Quader innerhalb der nächsten zwei Qui oder ihr benützt den Kommunikator und gebt auf!"  
  
"Niemals!", knirschte Vegeta. "Lieber kämpfe ich in einem Backofen, als deinen verdammten blauen Stempel zu akzeptieren!"  
  
"Dann noch viel Spaß!" Gyrrin hüpfte aufgedreht auf der Stelle hin und her. "Bist du jetzt mit Reden fertig? Können wir weiter machen?"  
  
"Jederzeit!" Vegeta rann der Schweiß in Bächen über das Gesicht. Es hatte bestimmt 40 Grad hier und jeder Atemzug brannte in seiner Lunge, denn die Luft war zudem noch staubtrocken. Schon war Gyrrin heran und setzte ihm mit einer raschen Schlagkombination zu. Vom eigenen Schweiß halbblind konnte sich Vegeta kaum zur Wehr setzen und geriet mehr und mehr ins Hintertreffen. Erst ein gewaltiger Rundumschlag trieb Gyrrin wieder etwas auf Distanz.  
  
Bulma biss sich auf die Lippen. Es gab nur einen Weg, das diesem hinterhältigen Phelesen heimzuzahlen. Sie kletterte wieder hinunter in den Schacht, und zu ihrer Erleichterung war das Programm, das sie zuvor geladen hatte, inzwischen mit der Arbeit fertig. Der Zähler stand auf drei Stunden. Sie bestätigte und begann sich in die Lebenserhaltungssysteme einzuhacken.  
  
Unterdessen hielt sich Vegeta das Echsenwesen nur mit Müh und viel Energie vom Leib. Da Gyrrin offenbar seine Aura nicht löschen konnte, erspürte Vegeta ihn mehr als er ihn sah und schoss seine Salven zumindest so genau ab, dass Gyrrin mit Ausweichen vollauf beschäftigt war und keine neue Nahkampfattacke einleiten konnte.  
  
Plötzlich begann die Temperatur zu fallen und nicht nur das. Die Sprinkleranlage für Brandfälle sprang an und es regnete kühles Wasser. Vegeta legte den Kopf in den Nacken trank von dem Wasser, was er erwischen konnte.  
  
Der Echse gefiel dieser Wechsel gar nicht, zumal die Temperatur nach und nach bis auf 10 Grad abkühlte.  
  
"Hatschi!", Bulma kletterte durchnässt und frierend aus dem Schacht, den Werkzeugkoffer und wieder als Kapsel in ihrer Brusttasche. Sie schloss den Schacht und schob den inzwischen feuchten, nassen Sand darüber. Es regnete immer noch, obwohl nach ihren Berechnungen die Anlage sich bald automatisch abschalten müsste. Im Moment nutzte sie das Wasser den Sand von den Händen und Kleidern zu waschen.  
  
Als der Regen nach ein paar Sekunden endgültg aufhörte und statt dessen ein etwas wärmerer Wind blies, kam ihr das gerade recht, um wieder trocken zu werden.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich wieder erholt und Gyrrin kam dank des Windes auch wieder in Schwung. So heiß wie zuvor würde es allerdings nicht mehr werden könne, dafür hatte Bulma gesorgt. Nur gut, dass hier unten keine Kamera mehr funktionierte, sonst wäre ihr Manöver sicher schon längst aufgeflogen. Jetzt, da die Bedingungen wieder annähernd neutral waren, bekam Vegeta nach und nach die Oberhand und schließlich machte er der ganzen Sache durch einen gewaltigen Energieausbruch ein Ende. Seine flammende Aura erwischte Gyrrin mitten in einem Angriff. Seine Augen wurden groß, dann auf einmal milchig und leer und er sackte bewusstlos zusammen.  
  
Vegeta stutzte, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und schüttelte kurz den Kopf, ehe er sich an Bulma wandte. "Worauf warten wir noch?!" Er hatte die Nase von den Spielchen des Phelesen gestrichen voll, es war sowieso fast keine Zeit mehr übrig. Ohne ein weiteres Hindernis erreichten sie den goldenen Quader und legten gleichzeitig die Hände auf die beiden runden Felder, die offenbar dafür vorgesehen waren. Sogleich öffnete sich an einer Wand eine breite Tür und eine Reihe von bewaffneten Robotern marschierte herein. Vegeta fluchte und hob die Fäuste, aber Bulma hielt ihn zurück, da die Roboter lediglich ein Spalier bildeten, durch das der Phelese mit seinen drei Lieblingssklaven spaziert kam. Einer der drei Sklaven trug ein Tablett mit drei Gläsern, in denen ein grünes Getränk sprudelte. "Bravo!" Der Phelese schien nicht im Geringsten verärgert zu sein. "Das war ein ergötzliches Hörspiel. Echt schade, dass die Kameras dem nicht gewachsen waren. Einen Toast auf das siegreiche Team, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, warum unsere Temperatursteuerung auf einmal versagt hat...." Bulma verbarg geschickt ein Grinsen und nahm ein Glas. Das Zeugs roch flüssige Gummibärchen mit Wermut und Champanger.  
  
Vegeta nahm sich auch ein Glas und beobachtete mit wachsamen Augen, wie der Phelese das letzte Glas nahm, ihnen zuprostete und einen großen Schluck trank. "Ahhh... es geht doch nichts über vergorenen Yaspani-Nektar. Versucht ihn ruhig, er müsste für euren Metabolismus genauso verträglich sein wie für meinen. Außerdem ist es das teuerste Getränk in der westlichen Galaxie." Vegeta, der durch den Kampf immer noch einen gewaltigen Durst hatte, kippte sein Glas in einem Zug hinunter. Es war süß, würzig, feurig und belebend. Kein Wunder, dass es pro Fass etwa den Wert eines Sternenkreuzers hatte. Als er sah, dass Bulma immer noch zögerte, ihr Glas zu leeren, während der Phelese seines genüsslich in kleinen Schlucken austrank, nahm er es ihr kurzerhand weg und trank es aus. "So, das hätten wir."  
  
Bulma sah ihn verärgert an. Sie hätte gern davon probiert, auch wenn es komisch roch, zu schmecken schien es prima. Weg war weg und sie wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu, als sie sich nach dem Gleiter erkundigte.  
  
"Der Steht im Laderaum bereit, wie versprochen."  
  
Der Phelese begleitete sie hinunter und tatsächlich, auf der Startrampe stand einer der beiden flotten Raumgleiter, die ihr schon beim Eintreffen aufgefallen waren. Vegeta ging um das Gefährt herum, doch er konnte nichts Verdächtiges entdecken. Bulma öffnete das Cockpit und untersuchte die Instrumente. Obwohl ihr die Schriftzeichen fremd waren, hatte sie keine Schwierigkeiten, die einzelnen Hebel und Schaltflächen zuzuordnen. Die Spritanzeige stand auf voll, offenbar war der Phelese ein weit besserer Verlierer als sie gedacht hatten.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung. Wir nehmen ihm", sagte sie nach eingehender Inspektion. "Das freut mich. Wir gehen ins Kontrollzentrum zurück und öffnen die Laderampe. Lebt wohl und es tut mir echt leid, Vegeta. Du weißt nicht, was du versäumst." Der Phelese strich einem seiner Sklaven dabei vielsagend über die Wange und schritt mit seinem Gefolge davon.  
  
Kaum hatte sich die Luke hinter ihnen geschlossen, zählte Bulma bis zehn, warf den Kommunikator, den er ihr damals gegeben hatte und den sie immer noch bei sich trug in das Gleitercockpit und schloss dieses. Dann zog sie die Kapsel für ihr Raumschiff heraus und aktivierte sie. Die Luke des Laderaums war nach wie vor geschlossen, aber jetzt hörte man ein Rumoren, als ob die Atemluft abgesaugt würde. Offenbar eine Sparmaßnahme, damit nicht zuviel beim Öffnen verloren ging. Rasch stiegen Bulma und Vegeta in ihr Raumschiff ein.  
  
"Haben wir eigentlich Raumanzüge an Bord?", fragte Vegeta. Er sah nun doch etwas erschöpft aus, offenbar hatte ihn der Kampf mehr mitgenommen, als er zugeben wollte. "Aber ja doch, unten im Schrank ganz hinten."  
  
Während Bulma die Startvorbereitungen traf, sprang Vegeta die Wendeltreppe hinab und kam kurz darauf in einem Raumanzug wieder herauf.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie die Luke auch öffnen werden. Diesem Phelesen kann man nicht trauen. Ich werde raus gehen und sie selbst öffnen."  
  
Bulma wollte zuerst widersprechen, aber dann gab sie nach, weil das Raumschiff keine Waffen hatte, die den Job hätten übernehmen können und sie genauso wie Vegeta drauf brannte, möglichst rasch von hier wegzukommen. Mit einer Leine gesichert verließ Vegeta über eine kleine Spezial- Wartungsluke das Raumschiff. Draußen war inzwischen fast keine Atemluft mehr, hätten sie länger gewartet, wären sie sicher erstickt. Er richtete beide Hände auf das noch immer geschlossene Tor. Eins, zwei und los! Ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl zischte aus seinen Händen und fraß ein Loch in die Luke. Noch eines und noch eines und endlich gab die Luke nach und brach nach außen weg. Er kletterte zurück ins Raumschiff, ließ aber den Raumanzug noch an.  
  
Bulma startete und das Raumschiff glitt vorsichtig aus dem Laderaum. "Wenn er große Bordwaffen hat, wird er uns in Nullkommanichts in ins Jenseits befördern", gab Vegeta zu bedenken. "Falls das mit der Luke Absicht war, müssen wir mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen, du solltest dir auch einen Raumanzug anziehen, Bulma."  
  
"Das denke ich nicht", sagte Bulma und konzentrierte sich. Inzwischen waren sie wieder im All und legten mit jeder Sekunde mehr Raum zwischen sich und das Sklavenschiff. Gleich müsste es soweit sein. Drei, zwei, eins .. .jetzt!  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie genügend Abstand, dass Vegeta sehen konnte, wie auf einmal alle Lichter an Bord des Sklavenschiffes ausgingen. Nach ein paar Atemzügen flammten sie schwächer als zuvor wieder auf.  
  
"Das wird sie daran hindern, auf uns zu schießen", sagte Bulma zufrieden.  
  
"Was hast du gemacht?", wunderte sich Vegeta. Er war ein bisschen grau im Gesicht, offenbar behagte im der Raumanzug nicht sonderlich. Konnte es sein, dass der Saiyan, der früher mit einer kleinen Kapsel lange durchs Weltall geflogen war, auf einmal Platzangst bekam?  
  
"Während du gekämpft hast, habe ich mich nicht nur in das Lebenserhaltungssystem gehackt, sondern auch in den Steuercomputer und in das Verteidigungssystem. Allen Roboter müssten inzwischen die Köpfe rauchen und bis sie meinen kleinen Virus gefunden und eliminiert haben, ist keine einzige Bordwaffe auch nur einen Schuss Pulver wert. Bin ich nun ein Genie oder was?" "Er hat immer noch seine Sklaven, die er mit den Gleitern und kleinen Booten hinter uns herschicken kann", sagte Vegeta. "Aber nicht mehr lange. Lässt du mich nochmals raus, ich muss dem Phelesen mein letztes Abschiedsgeschenk geben."  
  
"Bitte, jag nicht das ganze Schiff in die Luft, das würde auch die Sklaven töten." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Die hat er auch versprochen, frei zu lassen. Ich habe ganz vergessen, ihn darauf festzunageln." "Keine Sorge", grinste Vegeta. "Ich werde ihn daran erinnern." Dieses Mal stieg er über die obere Schleuse aus. Auf der Außenhülle, gesichert durch ein Seil, stellte er sich mit den Magnetschuhen breitbeinig hin, richtete beide Hände auf den immer kleiner werdenden Schatten des Phelesenschiffes und sammelte seine Kräfte. Seine Aura leuchtete golden und genauso ein Goldenes Licht schickte er in einem breiten Strahl hinüber, er bewegte die Arme, sodass nach und nach das gesamte Sklavenschiff damit geflutet wurde. Keuchend und schwitzend hielt er nach etwa einer halben Minute inne. "Das müsste reichen."  
  
"Was sollte das denn?", fragte Bulma erstaunt, als er wieder bei ihr im Raumschiff war und sich langsam aus dem Raumanzug schälte, um müde in einen der Sessel zu fallen. "Als ich bei dem Kampf ... am Schluss die Kraft meiner Aura eingesetzt habe ..", erklärte Vegta erschöpft, "da ist mir aufgefallen, dass der Stempel auf der Wange Gyrrins sich gelöst hat. Es scheint als wäre diese Form der Energie der Schlüssel zum Unwirksammachen der Stempel. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, aber seine Aura hat sich danach definitiv geändert."  
  
"Also haben die Sklaven jetzt ihren freien Willen zurück und eine echte Chance, sich zu befreien, da er ja auch keine Roboter mehr hat." Bulma gefiel der Gedanke sehr. "Das war echt riesig nett von dir, Vegeta, danke!"  
  
"Hoffen wir, dass ich mich nicht irre", wischte Vegeta ihren Dank mit einer müden Handbewegung beiseite. Er richtete sich auf und wischte sich über die schweißnasse Stirn. "Ich sollte mich duschen gehen und dann hinlegen. Gegessen habe ich auch schon ewig nichts."  
  
"Ich gehe nur rasch auf Kurs und mache dir dann ein feines Instantmenü", versprach Bulma. Vegeta stemmte sich aus dem Sessel hoch und ging die Wendeltreppe hinab. Bulma gab die Koordinaten ihres eigentlichen Zieles wieder ein und stelle auf Autopilot. Das kleine Raumschiff beschleunigte und der Schatten des Phelesenschiffes fiel weit und weiter zurück. Dieser Alptraum war vorbei, doch was würde noch auf sie warten?  
  
Bulma fiel ein, dass sie immer noch keine Kleider hatte, es sei denn, das Waschprogramm hatte auch in der Kapsel funktioniert. Sie ging hinunter und betrat den Vorraum des Badezimmers. Es lief kein Wasser. Wollte Vegeta nicht duschen?  
  
"Du hast es dir hoffentlich nicht anders überlegt, oder?" Bulma zog die Verbindungstüre auf, "soll ich dir den Rücken ein..." Der Rest blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken. Vegeta lag auf dem Fußboden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
"Mein Gott, Vegeta!", Bulma kniete sich hin und berührte seine kalte, graue Haut. Fast wie damals, als er beinahe erfroren war. Hatte er zuviel Energie verbraucht? "Was ist los?"  
  
Unter großen Mühen öffnete Vegeta die Augen. Vor seinem Blick tauchte verschwommen das entsetzte Gesicht Bulmas auf. "Dieses ... dieses Aas!" keuchte er mühsam. "Er ... muss vorher ein ... .ein Gegengift genommen haben!"  
  
Ende von Teil 7 


	8. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 8

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 8  
  
Bulma brauchte einen Moment, um die gestammelten Worte Vegetas zu begreifen. "Soll das heißen, das komische Getränk war vergiftet?" Siedendheiß fiel ihr ein, dass sie selbst um ein Haar davon getrunken hätte. Vegeta hatte sie gerettet. Wieder einmal.  
  
Unter großer Mühe schaffte sie es, Vegeta aus dem Badezimmer in sein Bett zu bekommen. Sein ganzer Körper war heiß und trocken an und seine Pupillen waren unnatürlich geweitet. Sie durchsuchte die Bordapotheke, aber da war absolut nichts, was gegen unbekannte Gifte eingesetzt werden konnte. Vegeta zum Erbrechen zu bringen würde nichts mehr nützen, zu lange war es her, dass er das Gift eingenommen hatte.  
  
Also beschränkte sich Bulma darauf, Vegeta schluckweise Tee einzuflößen und sie schaffte es auch, dass er die Aktivkohletabletten schluckte. Doch eine sichtbare Besserung wollte sich nicht einstellen. Er biss sich die Lippen blutig, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Seine Finger krampften sich bei jeder neuen Schmerzenswelle um die Falten der Decke.  
  
"Er wird sterben!" Ihr war als drücke eine eiskalte Faust ihr Herz zusammen. All ihr Wissen, ihr Genie waren absolut nutzlos. In einem seiner wenigen hellen Augenblicke hörte er sie schluchzen. Jede Bewegung schmerzte, dennoch drehte er sich mühsam um und gewahrte ihre Tränen, die unaufhörlich auf seine Decke tropften.  
  
"Gib ... mich nicht ... so .. .schnell auf!", keucht er. "Ich bin ... ein Saiyanprinz. ... Ich bin .. hart im Nehmen."  
  
Doch dann kam die nächste Welle und die Welt um ihn herum versank in rotem Nebel. Bulma legte ihre Hände auf die seinen, spürte wie er mit dem Gift um jeden Millimeter Boden kämpfte und sie schluckte ihre Verzweiflung hinunter. Sie hatte kein Gegengift an Bord, aber der Phelese hatte es. Sie würde zurückfliegen und ihn wenn nötig auf Knien anflehen, Vegeta zu retten. Mit diesem Gedanken ließ sie Vegeta allein und kletterte in die obere Etage. Zum Glück war es relativ leicht, den Autopiloten so zu programmieren, dass er mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit zurück flog zu jener Stelle, an der das Schiff gewesen war.  
  
Wahrscheinliche Ankunftszeit: 30 Minuten. Es waren die längsten 30 Minuten in Bulmas Leben. Sie wusste, dass sie danach die Energiezellen würde austauschen müssen und daran, dass das Sklavenschiff vielleicht längst auf und davon war, wollte sie gar nicht denken.  
  
Sie ging wieder hinunter zu Vegeta. Seine Haut hatte inzwischen einen aschgrauen Ton angenommen und selbst seine widerspenstigen, schwarzen Haare hingen schlaff herab. Er hatte sich in Embryonalhaltung zusammengekrümmt. Polster wie Laken waren von seinem Schweiß durchtränkt. Bulma versuchte, ihm etwas Wasser einzuflößen, doch er konnte nur wenig trinken, ehe ihn die nächste Welle am ganzen Körper zittern ließ.  
  
Bulma wusch seine Körper mit feuchten Tüchern ab, wechselte vorsichtig das Laken und gab Vegeta noch ein paar zerdrückte Kohletabletten mit Tee. Es war eine Plage, ihn dazu zu bekommen, das Zeug zu schlucken, statt es gleich wieder auszuspucken.  
  
Endlich ertönte ein Gong, das Signal des Autopiloten, dass das Ziel erreicht war. Bulma hetzte die Wendeltreppe hoch, sah auf den Bildschirm und .... starrte fassungslos auf das Trümmerfeld, das sich vor ihr ausbreitete. Viel war nicht geblieben von dem Sklavenschiff.  
  
Am ganzen Körper bebend ließ sie sich in den Sessel fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Was auch immer nach ihrer Flucht hier passiert war, es gab kein Gegengift, um Vegeta zu retten. So stark er auch war, selbst sein Saiyankörper verlor Schritt um Schritt an Kraft und das Gift gewann immer mehr die Oberhand. Was konnte sie noch tun? Die vielen tausend Trümmerstücke da draußen durchsuchen in der Hoffnung, dass irgendwo ein Fläschchen mit einer Aufschrift in irdischer Sprache driftete? Sie schleppte sich mehr zur Kommunikationskonsole als sie ging. Die Verbindung zur Erde stand unerwartet schnell. Ihre Eltern hatten wohl schon auf einen Anfruf gewartet, sagte sich Bulma mit schlechtem Gewissen.  
  
"Engelchen, geht es dir auch gut?", fragte die Mutter besorgt. Bulma wusste, dass sie einen schrecklichen Anblick bieten musste, das Gesicht bleich vor Angst und Sorge, die Augen rotgeweint und die Haare total zerwühlt.  
  
"Also wenn ihr wieder hier seid, werde ich mit Vegeta ein ernstes Wort zu reden haben", sagte ihr Vater zwischen Erleichterung und Entrüstung. "Er hätte dir wenigstens Zeit zum Packen lassen sollen."  
  
"Ich", Bulma atmete tief durch und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. "Ich wäre überglücklich, wenn er deine Predigt hören könnte, Papa ...." Die Tränen sammelten sich erneut in ihren Augen. Sie wischte sie fort und sagte stockend, "... aber ich fürchte ... er ... er wird vorher ...." Sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen, das Wort "sterben" auszusprechen.  
  
"Reiß dich am Riemen, Mädchen", sagte Prof. Briefs. "Von deinem Gestammel wird es auch nicht besser, was immer es ist. Erzähl der Reihe nach!"  
  
Bulma musste unter Tränen lächeln. Er hatte ja recht. Erst stockend, dann immer flüssiger erzählte sie, was seit ihrer unerwarteten Abreise passiert war.  
  
"Das sieht nicht gut aus, Kind", musste ihr Vater zugeben. "Wir sind alle beide keine Ärzte, aber ein Gift, das selbst einem Saiyan so zusetzt, damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Du solltest schleunigst hierher zurück kommen, damit ein richtiger Arzt ihm helfen kann."  
  
Bulma rieb sich die Stirn und seufzte. "Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Aber als wir in dem Sklavenschiff festgesessen sind, hat das uns ganz ordentlich weit verschleppt. Es wird fast 30 Stunden dauern bis wir wieder auf der Erde sind und so lange hält Vegeta nicht durch." Schon wieder hatte sie dieses Kloß im Hals. "Ich bin doch sonst nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut", dachte sie und drängte die Tränen zurück.  
  
"Selbst wenn er stirbt, Liebling, was hoffentlich nicht passiert, gibt es da nicht diese Kugeln und den Drachen um ihn wieder zu erwecken", fragte Prof. Briefs stirnrunzelnd. "Nicht wenn er schon einmal gestorben ist, wie Vegeta damals auf Namek. Wenn er jetzt wieder stirbt, kann ihn der Drache nicht wieder zurückholen." Bulma krampfte die Hände ineinander. "Mama, Papa, was soll ich nur tun?"  
  
"Wir können dir leider gar nicht helfen", sagte Prof. Briefs. "Ich habe zwar schon begonnen, wieder ein Raumschiff zu bauen, aber bis das fertig ist, dauert es noch Wochen."  
  
"Er wollte dich damit zurück holen", erklärte Frau Briefs ihrer verwundert dreinschauenden Tochter. "Ich habe ihm zwar gesagt, dass das nicht nötig ist, da Vegeta sicher auf dich aufpasst, aber es wäre nicht schlecht gewesen, wenn er dir das Gepäck so hätte nachbringen können..."  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln huschte über Bulmas zitternde Lippen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie ihr Vater mit einem zweiten Raumschiff nachgeflogen kam, nur um ihr die Klamotten zu bringen. "Das was du da trägst, ist ja eigentlich nicht für dich gemacht, oder?", fragte die Mutter. Bulma wurde sich des knappen Overalls mit dem zu tiefen Ausschnitt und der engen Hose wieder bewusst. Sie zupfte leicht an dem widerstandsfähigen Stoff. "Nein, das ist Vegetas Zeugs. Meines ist noch immer in der Wäsche."  
  
Bei der Nennung von Vegetas Namen wurde ihre Kehle wieder eng. "Vielleicht fragst du mal Gokou", schlug ihr Vater vor. "Vielleicht weiß der einen Rat." Bulma horchte auf. "Ja, dass ich daran nicht eher gedacht habe." Sie atmete tief durch. "Könnt ihr mich mit Chichis Haus verbinden?"  
  
"Gern. Viel Glück mein Schatz", winkte ihre Mutter ihr noch zu, drückte ein paar Tasten und das Bild wurde grau. Bulma knabberte nervös an ihren Fingernägeln. Wie lange dauerte das noch? Hoffentlich war Chichi zuhause.  
  
Es rauschte, knackste und endlich wurde der Bildschirm wieder hell. Chichis ein wenig erhitztes Gesicht sah ihr fragend entgegen. "Hallo Bulma, rufst du etwa aus dem Weltall an?" "Woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Deine Mutter hat mich vor einer Weile ganz aufgelöst angerufen und gesagt, dass Vegeta dich ins Weltall mitgenommen hat. Wie kommst du da draußen zurecht?"  
  
"Nicht besonders gut im Moment, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ist Gokou in der Nähe?" "Er, Gohan und Piccolo sind irgendwo draußen trainieren. Soll ich ihn rufen?" "Ja bitte, es ist sehr dringend."  
  
Chichi nickte und ging zum Fenster, öffnete es, holte tief Luft und rief so laut, dass selbst Bulma zusammenzuckte. "Gokou, dringender Anruf für dich!"  
  
Sie musste den Satz dreimal wiederholen, ehe Gokou reagierte. Es dauerte wieder ein paar Sekunden bis er zum Haus zurück geflogen war, seine Schuhe abgezogen hatte und vor dem Bildschirm erschien. Für Bulma dehnte sich jede dieser Sekunden wie eine Ewigkeit. Es drängte sie, wieder nach unten zu gehen. Es waren bestimmt schon fünf Minuten oder mehr, seit sie ihn allein gelassen hatte. Was, wenn alles schon zu spät war?  
  
"Bulma, was gibts?", fragte Gokou verwundert. "Bist du nicht mit Vegeta ins All geflogen?" "Das erzähle ich gern ein andermal", sagte Bulma hastig, "weißt du etwas, das gegen Vergiftung helfen könnte?"  
  
"Vergiftung? Ist etwas mit Vegeta?" Bulma biss sich auf die Lippen, konnte aber die Tränen nicht unterdücken, die in ihren Augen schimmerten. "Gokou ...", sie bemühte sich so sehr, sich zusammenzureißen, aber die Tränen wollten nicht aufhören zu fließen. "Gokou, er ist vergiftet worden und wenn ihm niemand hilft, wird er sterben...." Jetzt endlich hatte sie das Wort ausgesprochen. "Es ist einfach furchtbar mitanzusehen wie erleidet. Er quält sich so...."  
  
"Klingt ganz nach Vegeta. Er ist niemand, dem ein Gift so rasch das Lebenslicht ausbläst. Hmm ... lass mich nachdenken. Wir könnten die Dragonballs einsammeln und den Heiligen Drachen bitten, ihn zu heilen. Der Radar liegt doch noch bei deinen Eltern, oder?"  
  
"Das dauert zu lange, wer weiß wo die Dragonballs dieses Mal überall verstreut sind. Kennst du kein anderes Heilmittel?"  
  
"Eigentlich nur die magischen Bohnen .... aber ob die auch bei Vergiftungen helfen, da müsste ich Meister Quitte fragen."  
  
Bulma schöpfte wieder Hoffnung. "Tust du das für mich? Jetzt gleich?" "Nicht nur für dich, schließlich brauchen wir jeden Kämpfer für die Schlacht gegen die Cyborgs... und vor allem hat ein Krieger wie Vegeta ein besseres Ende verdient."  
  
Er trat vom Bildschirm zurück, legte zwei Finger an die Stirn und war verschwunden. "Kopf hoch Bulma!" Chichi hatte im Hintergrund alles mitgehört. "Du weißt doch wie zäh Vegeta ist. Du musst einfach an ihn glauben." Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Was sagt eigentlich Yamchu dazu, dass du mit Vegeta ganz allein durchs Weltall gondelst."  
  
"Von dem habe ich ewig nichts mehr gehört", sagte Bulma. Es war wohl an der Zeit Chichi so von Frau zu Frau reinen Wein einzuschenken. "Erzähl es bitte nicht weiter, aber Yamchu und ich, wir haben uns schon vor einer ganzen Weile getrennt."  
  
"So ist das also", Chichi nickte, "etwas Ähnliches habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ihr zwei habt euch zu sehr auseinander gelebt." Sie beugte sich vor und sah Bulma scharf an. "Kann es sein, dass du eine Schwäche für Vegeta hast? So aufgelöst warst du nicht mal damals als Yamchu getötet worden ist." Bulma konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr das Blut in die Wangen stieg. "Das ist doch jetzt völlig unwichtig, nicht wahr. Wo bleibt Gokou nur?"  
  
Als hätte er sie gehört, erschien Gokou vor dem Bildschirm, einen kleinen Beutel in der Hand. "Meister Quitte hat leider nur zwei Bohnen übrig. Er weiß selbst nicht, ob sie bei Vergiftung helfen, aber einen Versuch wäre es sicher wert."  
  
Das fand Bulma auch. "Kannst du zu mir her teleportieren?", drängte sie aufgeregt. Gokou schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Einen Augenblick lang, einen weiteren .... noch einen .... und schüttele schließlich den Kopf. "Ich kann fast nichts von Vegeta mehr spüren, er ist offenbar so geschwächt, dass seine Aura fast erloschen ist."  
  
"Und was ist mit mir? Kannst du nicht zu mir springen?" Gokou hob bedauernd die Schultern. "Du bist keine Kriegerin Bulma und deine Aura ist auf diese Distanz noch viel, viel schwächer als Vegetas. Unmöglich."  
  
Bulmas Schultern sackten herab. Das konnte nicht sein. Sie war doch so nah dran, endlich Rettung zu finden und jetzt das.... "Nur nicht verzweifeln, Bulma, denk nach!", sagte sie zu sich selbst und massierte ihre Schläfen. "Ich bin doch ein Genie, mir sollte etwas einfallen, das die Aura...." Sie sah hoch. "Der Aurengenerator!"  
  
"Was bitte?", Gokou wusste nicht, ob sie mit ihm oder mit sich selbst sprach. "Mein Vater hat etwas entwickelt, das normalen Menschen eine leuchtende Aura gibt. Denkst du, du könntest mich orten, wenn ich so leuchte wie Vegeta?" "Wenn es nur um das Licht allein geht, wahrscheinlich nicht, oder erhöht dieser Generator auch deine Kraft?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung", sagte Bulma, aber sie wollte nicht so einfach wieder die Waffen strecken. "Ausprobiert haben wir es nicht und etwas anderes fällt dir auch nicht ein, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Hast du so ein Gerät denn mitgenommen?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich habe den Bauplan im Kopf und bei all dem Zeugs was Vegeta mitgenommen hat, kann ich sicher einen nachbauen. Mal schneller wie ihr die Dragonballs findet. Bleib bitte dran bis ich ihn habe!"  
  
"Ist gut." Gokou verschränkte die Arme und signalisierte dass er wenn nötig auch Stunden ihres Rückrufes harren würde.  
  
"Danke!" Bulma sprang auf und lief zur Wendeltreppe. Die letzten drei Stufen stolperte sie mehr hinunter als wie sie lief. Vegeta lag noch genauso da wie sie ihn verlassen hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte ihr vor Angst bis zum Hals, als sie vorsichtig seinen Plus fühlte. Seine Haut war immer noch heiß und trocken, der Atem kam stoßweise und seine Finger hatten sich so fest um das Kissen gekrallt, dass es fast unmöglich war, sie zu lösen. Bulma legte den Arm unter seinen Kopf , hob ihn etwas an und nahm die Schnabeltasse mit den erkalteten Tee.  
  
"Vegeta, bitte trink das, du brauchst Flüssigkeit!" Hörte er sie oder reagierte er nur auf die Berührung seiner wunden Lippen? Jedenfalls öffnete er den Mund weit genug, dass sie ihm vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck Tee auf die Zunge perlen lassen konnte. Er spürte die wohltuende Feuchtigkeit, schluckte den Tee hinunter. Bulma gab ihm etwas mehr und noch etwas und innerhalb einer Minute war die Tasse leer. Seine verklebten Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt weit. Seine Pupillen waren noch immer groß und überaus lichtempfindlich. Bulma war froh, dass sie die Beleuchtung bis auf ein schwaches Dämmerlicht reduziert hatte.  
  
"Bul...ma?" Sie konnte kaum verstehen was er sagte, es war mehr ein heiseres Flüstern. "Ja, ich bin hier, Vegeta." Sie drückte seinen Kopf sacht an ihre Brust. "Ich werde dir helfen. Ein bisschen Geduld noch, dann wird alles gut!"  
  
Sie konnte nicht erkennen, ob er sie verstanden hatte. Jedenfalls schloss er die Augen und seine Hände griffen wieder nach der Decke. Sie konnte nur ermessen wie viel Kraft es ihn kostete, nicht bei jeder Attacke laut vor Schmerzen zu brüllen. Dieser verdammte Stolz!  
  
"Lass locker, Vegeta!" sagte sie eindringlich. "Hier sind nur wir zwei. Schrei soviel du willst, so laut du willst, aber ..." sie legte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen und berührte ihre Stirn mit der seinen. "... aber bitte gib nicht auf. Ich brauche dich."  
  
War da ein Nicken? Bulma konnte es nicht sagen, es war auch egal. Irgendwie spürte sie, dass er sich noch nicht geschlagen gegeben hatte. Sie kühlte seine Stirn und gab ihm nochmals etwas Tee. Dann machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Teilen, aus denen sie den Aurengenerator basteln könnte. Auf der Suche nach einer passenden Energiezelle, durchstöberte sie auch jene Kiste, der sie ihren unfreiwilligen Aufenthalt an Bord verdankte. Dabei stieß sie auf etwas, das sie auf eine völlig andere Idee brachte.  
  
Gokou wartete noch immer vor dem Monitor, Chichi stand neben ihm und auch Gohan und Piccolo hatten sich eingefunden.  
  
"Wie geht es Vegeta?", war Gokous erste Frage, als Bulma wieder vor dem Monitor auftauchte. "Immer schlechter", sagte Bulma.  
  
"Dann ist das wirklich seine Energie, die immer schwächer wird", sagte Piccolo. "Wie steht es mit dem Gerät, das du bauen willst?"  
  
"Mir ist etwas anderes eingefallen", sagte Bulma, "Gokou, angenommen, du wärst Vegeta, und du würdest mit einem Schlag gesund ohne eine Bohne gegessen zu haben, was würdest du brauchen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen?"  
  
"Was Gutes zu Essen", sagte Gokou ohne Zögern. "Und zwar jede Menge." "Also keine Medikamente oder Vitaminspritzen?"  
  
Bei dem Wort "Spritzen" wurde Gokou blass um die Nase. "Alles, nur das nicht!" "Gut." Bulmas Hand zitterte nicht, als sie ihre letzte Hoffnung aus der Tasche des Overalls zog. "Ich werde Vegetas Aura verstärken, dann spring mit den Bohnen so rasch du kannst zu uns. Wird das klappen?"  
  
"Wenn ich Vegeta klar spüren kann, ist es kein Problem zu teleportieren", bekräftigte Gokou. "Darauf verlasse ich mich. Jetzt muss ich erst mal etwas kochen gehen. Bitte halte dich bereit!" Bulma rannte wieder die Treppe hinab, ihren kostbaren Schatz an die Brust pressend. Es würde klappen, es musste einfach.  
  
Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank und fischte ein halbes Dutzend leckerer Fertiggerichte heraus, um sie in die Mikrowelle zu stopfen. Innerhalb einer halben Stunde bog sich der Tisch geradezu vor leckern Speisen. Bulma lief selbst das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Seit ihrer Entführung hatte sie nichts mehr gegessen. Doch die schwarzen Tabletten waren alles, was sie sich zu schlucken traute. Eilig kritzelte sie noch eine Botschaft für Vegeta auf ein Blatt. und trank hastig eine halbe Kanne Tee. Vegeta rührte sich nicht, er schien immer tiefer in einen Komaähnlichen Schlaf zu fallen. Bulma spürte, dass die Zeit langsam knapp wurde. Sie wusch sein Gesicht, besonders die Augen, legte den Hammer bereit und tat jene Griffe, die sie ein Dutzend Mal in Gedanken durchgespielt hatte. Dann war es soweit und Bulma presste den Kristall ihres Exchangers auf Vegetas. Sie hatte gewusst, was auf sie zukam, sich gefragt, ob sie es aushalten würde und als das Gerät seinen Dienst tat und ihren Gesundheit gegen Vegetas Vergiftung tauschte, traf sie die Qual dennoch wie ein Blitzschlag. Sie unterdrückte mit äußerster Kraft den Schrei, fiel auf die Knie und tastete nach dem Hammer. Sie musste durchhalten, noch die paar Sekunden ....  
  
Vegeta öffnete langsam die Augen. War es vorbei? War er gestorben? Der Schmerz war fort, doch über ihm hing nach wie vor die metallne Decke des Raumschiffs und nicht die gelbe Wolkendecke des Jenseits. Er hörte Bulma keuchen und öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er es geschafft hatte. Doch als er den Kopf drehte, blieb ihm das Wort in der Kehle stecken. Bulma kauerte gekrümmt neben seinem Bett, ihre Hand legte sich gerade um den Griff eines Hammers. Sie sah seinen wachen Blick durch den roten Nebel, der sie dichter und dichter einhüllte und lächelte erleichtert. Ihre Lippen formten ein tonloses. "Gott sei Dank!"  
  
Die nächste Welle kam und sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in die Matratze. Er hatte es noch nicht bemerkt, sie musste sich beeilen. Sie riss sich ihren Exchanger vom Handgelenk und als er mit einem Klicken auf dem Metallboden aufschlug, weiteten sich Vegetas Augen. Er hob seine Hände vors Gesicht. Da, am linken Handgelenk trug er das Gegenstück.  
  
"Bulma", seine Stimme war wieder normal, wenn auch noch etwas schwach. "Bulma, hast du etwa...?!" Krach! Der Hammer sauste auf Bulmas Gerät nieder. Sie hatte nicht sonderlich gut gezielt, aber es reichte aus, eine Kante erwischte den Kristall und er zersplitterte in tausend Teile. Mit einem Stöhnen krümmte sie sich zusammen Der Schmerz schien sie innerlich zu zerreißen. Sie brannte, sie fror und bekam nur mühsam Luft, wie hatte das Vegeta nur ausgehalten? Der Hammer entglitt ihren kraftlosen Fingern und polterte zu Boden. Starke Hände fassten nach ihren Schultern. Sie zwang sich, den Kopf zu heben und erkannte durch den roten Nebel Vegetas verstörtes Gesicht.  
  
"Du Idiotin!" Seine Stimme klang vor Zorn ganz rauh. "Wie konntest du das tun? Es wird dich umbringen!"  
  
*Ich muss ihn beruhigen* , dachte Bulma. "Es ... ist .... nicht so schlimm", brachte sie mühsam hervor. "Frauen ... sind zäh. Wir ... halten eine ganze ... Menge aus."  
  
"Immun gegen Gift seid ihr deshalb noch lange nicht!", fauchte Vegeta. Er hob sie ins Bett und befühlte ihre glühend heiße Stirn. Ihre Lippen formten ein Wort. "Was?" Er legte sein Ohr dicht an ihren Mund. "Sag es nochmal!"  
  
Bulma spürte, wie eine Dunkelheit nach ihr griff. Es war noch zu früh, sie wollte ihm doch noch so viel sagen. Er musste es wissen... "Go... Gokou", hauchte sie.  
  
Vegeta war, als schnitte ein Dolch durch seine Seele. Warum tat es so weh, sie in diesem Zustand, nahe des Todes nach seinem Erzfeind rufen zu hören.  
  
Bulma spürte, wie er von ihr zurückwich. Ihre heiße, trockene Hand tastete nach seinem Arm. "Zettel ... auf dem Tisch ... iss alles auf, ver... versprochen?"  
  
Dann sank ihre Hand kraftlos auf das Laken und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Sie hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.  
  
Vegeta sah von ihr zum gedeckten Tisch hinüber. "Für mich?" Sein Magen reagierte prompt auf den Anblick der leckeren Gerichte und begann laut zu knurren. Doch er wusste, dass er keinen Bissen hinunter bringen würde, nicht jetzt.  
  
Er musste etwas suchen, ehe er den Zettel zwischen den Platten und Schüsseln fand.  
  
"Komm bitte rasch wieder zu Kräften, damit Gokou deine Aura von der Erde aus spüren kann. Er wartet mit magischen Bohnen auf dieses Signal. Selbst wenn sie nicht wirken, ich bereue es nicht. Bulma."  
  
"Die Bohnen also!" Vegeta griff sich an die Stirn. "Darauf hätte ich früher kommen sollen." Er versuchte, seine Aura durch Konzentration zu verstärken, brach aber nach nur wenigen Augenblicken in Schweiß aus. Die Vergiftung hatte ihm alle Reserven gekostet. "Gut, Bulma", sagte er laut in Richtung Bett, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte. "Du hast gewonnen."  
  
Es war kein sonderlich angenehmes Gefühl, sich den Magen vollzuschlagen, während nur wenige Schritte entfernt Bulma mit dem Tode rang. Vegeta schaufelte alles in sich hinein, ohne auch nur im Geringsten auf den Geschmack zu achten. Selbst ein halb verhungerter Gokou hätte nicht schneller essen können. Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten waren alle Schüsseln leer. Das Essen tat seine Wirkung und Vegetas Kräfte kamen langsam wieder zurück. Da er in Krankenpflege wenig Ahnung hatte, konnte er für Bulma nur tun, woran er sich erinnerte, dass sie für ihn getan hatte. Er machte ein Tuch nass und wusch ihr Gesicht ab.  
  
Von oben hörte er eine bekannte Stimme ihren Namen rufen. War Kakerott schon da?  
  
Vegeta rannte die Treppe hinauf und hielt inne, als er Kakerotts Gesicht auf dem Monitor erblickte.  
  
"Vegeta!", Kakerott sah richtig erleichtert aus. "Also hat sich mein Gefühl nicht getäuscht. Scheint so als bräuchtest du die Bohnen nicht mehr. Wie hat Bulma dich kuriert?"  
  
"Mit dem da!" Kakerott riss sich seinen Exchanger vom Handgelenk und warf ihn frustiert zu Boden. "Sie hat unseren Gesundheitszustand vertauscht."  
  
"Waaas?! Soll das heißen, dass sie jetzt ...?" Nicht nur Kakerott, sondern auch Chichi, Piccolo und Kakerott waren geschockt.  
  
"Genau das", knirschte Vegeta. "Sie hat meine Vergiftung übernommen, aber sie ist kein Saiyan. Es wird sie das Leben kosten und da sie ihren Apparat zerschlagen hat, kann ich es nicht mehr rückgängig machen, verdammt!" Er hieb mit der Faust auf die Konsole ein. Seine Augen glänzten feucht (vor Wut natürlich). "Ist meine Aura noch nicht stark genug für einen Sprung, Kakerott?"  
  
"Sie ist sehr viel stärker wie vorhin", bestätigte Kakerott. "Ich wollte eigentlich noch etwas warten, weil es verflucht weit ist. Kannst du noch etwas zulegen?"  
  
"Ich versuch's."  
  
Vegeta stellte sich breitbeinig hin, atmete tief durch und sammelte sich. Seine Kraft wuchs und mit einem gewaltigen Schrei ließ er die gesammelte Energie in seine Aura strömen, die hell aufflammte.  
  
"Wunderbar!" Kakerott legte zwei Finger an seine Stirn und ... stand einen Atemzug später neben Vegeta. "Hier... für Bulma", schnaufte er und reichte Vegeta den Beutel mit den Bohnen. "Das ... war verdammt viel weiter wie ich gedacht habe..."  
  
Vegeta hörte gar nicht hin, er hatte Kakerott den Beutel förmlich aus der Hand gerissen und hetzte die Treppe hinab. Bulma lag noch immer regungslos auf dem Bett, ihr Atem ging flach und ihr Puls flatterte wie ein wunder Schmetterling unter seinen Fingerspitzen.  
  
"Bulma, bitte, wach auf!" Er schüttelte sie leicht. "Du musst die Bohne essen, bitte!"  
  
Bulma trieb in der Schwärze dahin, es war ruhig hier und alle Schmerz und Freude schienen nicht mehr zu existieren. Weit vorne glimmte etwas, das wie ein goldener Funke aussah und sie anzog. Dieses Licht versprach Frieden und Ruhe. Doch dann schnitt etwas durch die Schwärze, ein Ruf, ein Name, eine Stimme ... Bulma ... war sie das etwa? Sie wollte nicht gestört werden, sie wollte nicht, dass das angenehme Licht  
  
Vegeta wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen, egal wie laut er sie rief, sie schien schon zu weit weg zu sein. Kakerott kam die Treppe herunter. "Hat sie die Bohne schon bekommen?"  
  
"Sie will nicht aufwachen, verdammt!" Noch nie in seinem Leben war Vegeta dermaßen verzweifelt und frustriert gewesen.  
  
Kakerott sah von Vegeta zu Bulmas gerötetem Gesicht und wieder zurück zu Vegeta. und erinnerte sich an die Erzählung eines jungen Schwertkämpfers und Super Saiyans "Wenn deine Stimme sie nicht erreicht, versuch es mit deinen Gedanken und deinem Herzen", schlug er vor. "Sie mag dich doch, oder?"  
  
Vegeta warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Derartige Sprüche war er von Kakerott nicht gewohnt. "Dieses Gefühlsgeschwafel ist was für Erdlinge."  
  
"Bulma ist ein Erdling, oder? Habt ihr euch schon geküsst?" Kakerotts Offenheit, die Dinge gleich beim Namen zu nennen, konnten mitunter sehr nervig sein. Vegeta jedenfalls wollte nicht darüber reden. Er funkelte Kakerott lediglich an und knurrte, was denn das Kakerott anginge.  
  
Der grinste nur. "Dann stimmt es also. Versuch es einfach!"  
  
Vegeta hatte kein sonderliches Zutrauen in diese Methode, vor allem weil er seinem schwarzen Herzen keine großartigen Taten zutraute. Mit einem Seufzen legte er seine Stirn auf Bulmas, schloss die Augen und versuchte, mit seinem Herzen und seinen Gedanken zu ihr durchzudringen. *Bulma! Bulma komm zurück! Ich brauche dich doch!*  
  
Schon wieder störte etwas Bulmas Reise auf das goldene Licht zu. Dieser Ruf war anders, drängender und voller Angst. Vegeta? Wovor fürchtete er sich denn? Sie wollte nicht, dass er litt. Sie musste ihm sagen, dass es ihr gut ging, dass es schön war, zum Licht zu reisen. Der Weg zurück war wie ein Paddeln gegen einen starken Strom oder Sog, aber Vegetas Ruf war wie ein Seil, an dem sie sich Schritt für Schritt entlang zog. Da war ja auch ein Licht auf dieser Seite. Aber das war rot und bedrohlich, dort wartete Schmerz... Bulma zögerte und wandte sich wieder dem ruhigen, goldenen Licht zu. Es wäre soviel leichter, sich dahin tragen zu lassen....  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht, wie oder warum, aber er spürte Bulmas Geist und Lebenswillen, spürte wie er erst stärker, doch nun wieder schwächer wurde und die Angst um sie griff erneut mit eisigen Klauen nach ihm. Er hatte Kakerotts Anwesenheit völlig vergessen, wenn sie jetzt ging, würde nichts sie mehr zurück holen. Eine einsame Träne rann über seine Wange und fiel auf ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen.  
  
Salzig. Feucht und salzig. Bulma spürte einen Schmerz, der nicht ihrer war, eine Verzweiflung, die nach ihr schrie. Tränen. Vegeta. Weinte Vegeta etwa? Es war doch alles gut, er war wieder gesund, er durfte nicht weinen. Wiederum kämpfte Bulma gegen den Strom an, sie würde das rote Licht schon ertragen, ein bisschen zumindest. Bis sie seine Tränen getrocknet hatte und er sich nicht mehr fürchtete.  
  
Vegeta konnte es nicht fassen, sie schien ihn tatsächlich gespürt zu haben, sie kam zurück. Er hob den Kopf und sah zu ihr herab, ihr Atem wurde ein bisschen stärker, so als nähme sie ihre letzte Kraft zusammen. Ihre Lider flatterten und endlich schlug sie die Augen auf.  
  
Er weinte tatsächlich. Sie versuchte zu lächeln, etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Stimme versagte.  
  
Mit zitternden Händen öffnete Vegeta den Beutel und fischte die Bohne heraus. Vorsichtig schob er sie in ihren offenen Mund. "Kakerott hat die magischen Bohnen gebracht, iss sie, Bulma... bitte!"  
  
Ihn um etwas bitten zu hören, war so ungewöhnlich, dass Bulma den Schmerz niederkämpfte, der sie wieder in die Schwärze zu ziehen drohte und das harte Ding in ihrem Mund zerkaute. Es schmeckte trocken und erst als ihr Vegeta den Kopf stützte und etwas Wasser einflößte, konnte sie es schlucken.  
  
Vegeta und Kakerott hielten den Atem an.  
  
Von einem Atemzug zum anderen war der Schmerz verschwunden. Bulma atmete tief und griff selbst nach dem Glas, um es hastig leer zu trinken. Vegeta und Gokou sahen sich an und Gokou machte lachend das Siegeszeichen.  
  
Vegeta half Bulma, sich aufzusetzen. Sie bewegte ihre Arme und Schultern und lachte befreit. "Ich hatte recht! Die Bohnen haben gewirkt." Sie rutschte zur Bettkante und wollte aufstehen, aber ihre Knie waren wie Gummi.  
  
"Offenbar hat die Entgiftung die Wirkung der Bohne zur Gänze aufgebraucht", sagte Gokou und deutete auf den Beutel, den Vegeta noch immer trug. "Eine zweite würde dich völlig wieder herstellen."  
  
"Nein!" Vegeta richtete sich auf und warf den Beutel Kakerott zu. "Die wirst du essen oder denkst du, ich wüsste nicht wie sehr du deine Reserven für den Sprung aufgezehrt hast? Du hast doch nicht vor, in dem Zustand zurückzuspringen, wenn du auch noch Bulma mitnehmen musst?"  
  
"Mich?", Bulma suchte seinen Blick, traf aber nur auf eine Maske der Entschlossenheit und Abweisung. "Aber ... aber du hast gesagt, du brauchst mich..." Es tat weh, diese Kälte in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
  
"Das habe ich zuerst auch gedacht, aber in deinem Zustand kannst du wohl kaum einen Schraubenschlüssel heben, oder?", Vegeta verzog abfällig den Mund und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. "Kakerott wird dich nach Hause bringen. Mit dem Schiff komme ich alleine auch gut zurecht. Du machst doch sowieso nichts als Stress und Ärger. Da du ja nicht einmal kochen kannst, bist du nichts als ein Klotz am Bein. Ich bin froh, dass ich dich so los werde."  
  
Er sah Kakerott auffordernd an und zischte, nur für dessen Ohren hörbar: "Was trödelst du so? Denkst du nicht, das Bulma zuhause in einem Krankenhaus besser dran wäre?"  
  
Kakerott nickte. Er fischte die Bohne heraus und schluckte sie. Seine Kräfte kehrten zurück. "Er hat recht, Bulma, du musst dich erst mal richtig erholen."  
  
Bulma schob seine Hand, die nach ihrer Schulter fassen wollte, zurück. Mit Tränen erstickter Stimme fragte sie: "Ist ... ist das dein Ernst, Vegeta? Ich bin dir nur lästig? Aber du ... aber wir haben ..."  
  
"Was haben wir denn groß?", Vegeta wischte diese Erinnerung mit einer lässigen Bewegung zur Seite. "Nichts was auch nur eine Spur des Ärgers wert wäre, den ich mit dir habe. Je eher du mich in Ruhe lässt, desto besser."  
  
Er marschierte ins Bad und schloss demonstrativ laut die Türe hinter sich. Er sah nicht mehr, wie in dem Moment, wo Gokou sie an der Schulter fasste, sich konzentrierte und sprang, das Feuer in ihren Augen erlosch .....  
  
Ende von Teil 8 


	9. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 9

Anmerkung: Diesen Teil hier bestreitet ausschließlich Vegeta. Was mit Bulma ist, darauf gehe ich im nächsten Kapitel ein.  
  
Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 9  
  
Vegeta stand gegen die geschlossene Badezimmertüre gelehnt und starrte mit feuchten Augen auf den gefliesten Fußboden. Sie war fort.  
  
Langsam, so als könne er sich nicht überwinden, der schmerzvollen Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, stieß er sich von der Türe ab, wandte sich um und öffnete sie.  
  
Das Bett war leer. Der Abdruck, den sie auf dem Laken hinterlassen hatte war kaum noch zu sehen. Vegetas drehte die Beleuchtung hoch. Die Splitter des zerstörten Exchangers funkelten auf dem Fußboden. Vegeta bückte sich und hob einen davon auf. Er schimmerte blutrot.  
  
Das Leben, es konnte richtig verrückt sein. Verrückt und verdammt unfair. Vegeta zerdrückte den Kristall in seiner Faust zu rotem Staub. Eigentlich könnte er zufrieden sein, jetzt hatte er seine Ruhe. So ruhig war es auf dem Schiff, dass er jeden Atemzug hören konnte und ...ein leises Piepsen, das vom Schiffskomputer kam. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer kletterte Vegeta die Treppe hinauf. Auf dem Display blinkten zwei Warnanzeigen. Zum einen musste dringend eine Energiezelle ausgetauscht werden und zum anderen ... Vegeta runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor. Die automatische Ortung hatte Lebenszeichen entdeckt. Schwache Lebenszeichen von dem Trümmerfeld oder eher von dessen nächster Umgebung. Offenbar hatte es jemand noch geschafft, sich in eine Rettungskapsel zu flüchten, ehe das Unglück über das Schiff hereinbrach. Vegeta war alles andere als in Stimmung den edlen Retter zu spielen. Dennoch war er neugierig und dirigierte das Schiff vorsichtig in die Richtung, aus der die Lebenszeichen gekommen waren. Die Kapsel befand sich nicht im Trümmerfeld (ein Glück, denn Vegeta traute sich nicht zu, das Schiff manuell so gut zu steuern wie Bulma das gemacht hatte), sondern ein gutes Stück außerhalb. Vielleicht hatte sie durch die Explosion noch zusätzlichen Schub bekommen. Die Kapsel war ein aufwändiges Modell, fast ein Zehntel so groß wie sein Raumschiff. Zum Glück besaß sie eine eigene Luke, an der das Raumschiff andocken konnte. Vegeta musste dreimal ansetzen, ehe das Manöver gelang. Er musste nur noch in die allerunterste Etage und dort, die Schleuse öffnen. Das Öffnen der Luke der Rettungskapsel war ein Kinderspiel. "Hallo, ist jemand ...?", rief er in die Kapsel hinein, doch er kam nicht dazu, die Frage zu beenden, da schoss ein Energiestrahl auf ihn zu. Fluchend wischte er den eher schwachen Angriff beiseite, der einen rußigen Flecken an der Wand hinterließ.  
  
"Na gut, wenn du keine Lust hast rauszukommen, dann kannst du meinetwegen auch bis zum jüngsten Tag da drin bleiben und durchs All dümpeln. Aber merke dir eines, wenn wir nicht im All wären, würde ich dich und deine lächerliche Kapsel zu Staub zertreten, denn niemand reizt ungestraft den Prinz der Saiyans!"  
  
In der Kapsel wurde es mit einem Schlag still. Vegeta spürte, dass die durchaus beachtliche Kampfkraft, die der Flüchtling da drin hatte an Aggressivität verlor und zu passiver Vorsicht umschwenkte.  
  
"Vegeta? Seid Ihr wirklich Prinz Vegeta?" "Du kennst meinen Namen?" Vegeta trat einen Schritt zurück. "Wer bist du?" Ein schneller Schatten huschte aus der Kapsel und eine hochgewachsene, schlanke Gestalt mit der Eleganz und Anmut eines Geparden landete genau vor ihm und beugte respektvoll ein Knie." Vegeta hätte sich Ohrfeigen können, dass er nicht eher darauf gekommen war. Vor kniete eine stolze Kriegerin der Saiyans.  
  
"Ich akzeptiere jede Strafe für mein ungehöriges Benehmen und dafür, dass ich Euch nicht erkannt habe, mein Prinz!", sagte die Frau und senkte den Kopf noch tiefer. "Wie heißt du?", fragte Vegeta neugierig.  
  
"Ich bin Leeka." Sie hob den Kopf und das andächtige Staunen in ihren schönen, dunklen Augen blendete ihn fast.  
  
Er räusperte sich. "Ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, denn unser Volk ist auf so wenige geschrumpft, dass ein jeder zu wertvoll dafür ist."  
  
"Eure Gnade ist so groß wie eure Kraft", flüsterte Leeka und eine Träne rann aus ihren Augen auf den Fußboden. "Ich bin überglücklich, in Eurer Gegenwart weilen zu dürfen."  
  
"Ist ja gut!", Vegeta war soviel Lob und Verehrung nicht gewöhnt. Je länger er Leeka ansah, desto mehr kam er zu der Überzeugung, dass sie etwa drei, vier Jahre jünger als Bulma sein musste. "Steh endlich auf, dann gehen wir nach oben und du erzählst mir, woher du kommst und was du in dem Sklavenschiff gemacht hast."  
  
Leeka kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gern nach. In ihren Augen war dieser ungnädig dreinschauende Krieger ein Halbgott. Sie folgte ihm durch die Luke in den oberen Bereich des Schiffes. Vegeta zeigte ihr die Küche, da sie einen völlig ausgehungerten Eindruck machte, und überließ sie sich selbst, während er wieder hinunter kletterte und die Luke der Kapsel schloss. Nachdem er auch die Luke des Raumschiffs geschlossen hatte, kehrte er in die oberste Etage zurück und programmierte den Kurs zu seinem Übungszielgebiet neu ein.  
  
Der Bordcomputer trennte das Schiff vorsichtig von der Kapsel und als wieder genügend Abstand da war, wollte er eigentlich auf volle Kraft stellen, aber ... die Energiezelle war inzwischen aufgebraucht. Vegeta fluchte. Er hatte doch die Zelle noch austauschen wollen. Na gut, besser spät als nie. Die Bedienungsanleitung war einfach und klar, er befolgte alle Regeln und Sicherheitstipps und knapp zehn Minuten später entsorgte er die alte, leere Zelle durch eine Wartungsschleuse hinaus ins Vakuum. Das Schiff beschleunigte wie gewünscht und Vegeta ging wieder nach unten, um endlich seine Neugier befriedigen zu können.  
  
Aus der Küche war ein Zischen und Brodeln zu hören. Vegeta sah kurz hinein und schreckte ein wenig zurück, als er das Chaos sah, das Leeka angerichtet hatte. Aus einigen Töpfen dampfe es und es roch sehr appetitlich. *Endlich jemand, der kochen kann*, dachte er, *Bulma könnte sich von ihr mehr als nur eine Scheibe abschneiden.*  
  
Als Leeka ihn bemerkte, verbeugte sie sich. "Das Essen wird gleich fertig sein, mein Prinz. Bitte setzt Euch doch."  
  
*Bulma hätte mir aufgetragen, den Tisch zu decken*, dachte Vegeta. *Mit dieser Leeka habe ich es echt besser.*  
  
Nun, da sie sich schon die Mühe gemacht hatte, auch für ihn etwas zu kochen, wollte er guten Willen zeigen und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er wartete ... und wartete .... und wartete ... Nach drei Minuten stand er wieder auf und machte ein paar Dehnungsübungen. Dann setzte er sich wieder und wartete ... und wartete ... Nach weiteren fünf Minuten ging er zum Bett und bezog Laken und Kissen neu und wechselte die Decke aus. Er stellte die Lüftung stärker ein, um den immer noch im Raum schwebenden Geruch von Schweiß und Krankheit loszuwerden. Und wiederum wartete er am Tisch und wartete ... und endlich kam sie mit der ersten vollen Schüssel. Insgesamt stellte sie drei davon auf den Tisch. "Bitte, ich hoffe meine einfachen Gerichte munden Euch, Prinz Vegeta. Wenn ich zuhause wäre ...", sie zuckte die Achseln und trat demütig einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Warum setzt du dich nicht dazu, hol dir doch auch einen Teller und ein Gedeck. Du hast sicher viel größeren Hunger als ich."  
  
Leeka zog überrascht eine Braue hoch, fasste sich aber schnell, murmelte etwas von besonderer Gunst und befolgte seinen Vorschlag. Er wollte zunächst warten, bis sie geschöpft hatte, aber sie rührte keinen Finger und so nahm er sich eben selbst einen Teller voll Eintopf mit Fleischklößchen. Er tauchte den Löffel hinein und probierte vorsichtig davon. Es war köstlich. Als genau so lecker erwiesen sich die Fleischscheiben mit Pilznudeln und das Ragout mit Ei und Reis. Da er keinen Riesenhunger mehr hatte, aß er langsam und genoss. Leeka hingegen schien wirklich sehr ausgehungert zu sein, denn sie schlang das Essen so rasch in sich hinein, dass man kaum mit den Augen folgen konnte. *Endlich jemand, der einfach drauflos futtern kann und mir keine Vorträge wegen der Tischmanieren hält*, dachte Vegeta. Obwohl, die eine Lektion vor diesem Fest war doch ganz amüsant gewesen.... Leeka beobachtete, wie seine Augen einen leicht abwesenden Blick bekamen. "Woran denkt Ihr, mein Prinz?", fragte sie.  
  
"An nichts Wichtiges", winkte er rasch ab. "Wenn du satt bist, könntest du mir dann erzählen wie du Freezers Mord an unserem Volk überlebt hast, ohne in seine Truppe aufgenommen zu werden?" Leeka lachte rau und klatschte noch einen großen Schöpfer Pilznudeln auf ihren Teller. Sie war fast so gefräßig wie Son Gokou, stellte Vegeta bei sich im Stillen fest.  
  
"Wer hat gesagt, dass ich ihm entkommen bin?" Behände schnappte sie sich mit ihren Stäbchen eine Bündel der langen, blassen Nudeln.  
  
Vegeta wartete, bis Leeka die Nudeln verdrückt hatte, ehe er nachbohrte. "Aber ich bin dir noch nie begegnet und ich dachte immer, ich und meine paar Getreuen seien die letzten Überlebenden." "Das war wohl einer seiner Tricks um uns zu schwächen." Leeka hatte ihren Teller bereits wieder leer geräumt. "Er hat dich und ein paar sowie mich und meine Gruppe getrennt gehalten, sodass jeder Teil dachte, der einzige und letzte zu sein."  
  
"Deine Gruppe?", Vegeta war wie elektrisiert. Es gab noch mehr von seinem Volk. "Sind sie noch am Leben?"  
  
Leeka, die gerade den Mund wieder voll Eintopf hatte, nickte nur. Sie schluckte rasch hinunter und erzählte: "Ich und noch zwanzig anderen Saiyans sind von Freezer wahrscheinlich entführt worden, als wir noch fast Babys waren. Keiner von uns kann sich außer an seinen Namen noch an etwas aus seiner Kindheit erinnern. Freezer hat uns auf einem von ihm noch nicht verkauften Planeten von ein paar seiner weiblichen Untergebenen aufziehen lassen. Später hat er uns Trainer geschickt und aus denen haben wir nach und nach herausgekitzelt wer wir sind und woher wir kommen. So haben wir auch von unserem König und seinem Sohn Vegeta erfahren. Wir wollten schnell sehr stark werden, damit wir euch beide, wir hielten euch ja für tot, rächen konnten. Es gelang uns sogar ein paar Daten zu klauen, die Bilder vom Planeten, seinem Untergang und auch von Euch und Eurem Vater enthielten. Wir kamen dahinter, dass wir niemals unsere wahre Stärke zeigen durften, um Freezer nicht bedrohlich zu erscheinen. Also haben wir uns schwächer gegeben und er hat uns nach und nach in seine Truppe eingegliedert. Natürlich sind wir nie zu seinem Hauptstützpunkt gerufen worden, dann hätten wir ja auf dich treffen können."  
  
"Wie habt ihr euch befreit?" "Das war ein Kinderspiel. Vor etwa einem Jahr haben wir gespürt, dass Freezer nicht mehr existiert. Seine Aura ist aus dem Universum verschwunden. Da haben wir unsere wahre Kraft gezeigt und den Stützpunkt auf dem Planeten, wo wir stationiert waren, dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Die Raumschiffe konnten wir ja fliegen und so beschlossen wir, uns einen neuen Planeten, ein "NeuVegeta" zu suchen. Wir haben ihn auch gefunden und die einheimische Bevölkerung dort steht völlig unter unsrer Kontrolle. Erst wollten wir sie auslöschen, aber dann haben sie sich doch als sehr untertänig und nützlich erwiesen."  
  
Sie sah von ihrem Teller auf und ihre Augen suchten Vegetas Blick. "Mein Prinz, das einzige was uns zu unserm Glück fehlt, ist ein König. Der König von NeuVegeta."  
  
Vegeta musste schlucken. Sein Vater hätte sicher nicht gezögert. Sie waren sein Volk und sie brauchten ihn. Was gab es da groß zu überlegen? Kurz kam ihm Bulma in den Sinn und Kakerott und die Erde, doch sein Drang, endlich wieder unter wahren Saiyans zu sein ließ ihn nicht lange zögern. "Natürlich komme ich mit dir. Wie ist es, wollen wir nach dem Essen etwas trainieren?" Leekas Augen leuchteten. "Nichts lieber als das, mein Prinz."  
  
Sie trug das Geschirr allein in die Küche und warf es mehr in den Geschirrspüler, als dass sie es stellte. Vegeta wollte ihr zuerst helfen, damit es schneller ging, doch sie lehnte vehement ab. Ein Prinz durfte sich in ihren Augen nicht die Hände mit so niederer Arbeit schmutzig machen. Da sie allein das ganze Chaos beseitigen musste, dauerte es ziemlich lange und Vegeta wurde schon leicht ungeduldig.  
  
Endlich war sie so ziemlich fertig (Bulma hätte noch hundert Dinge auszusetzen gehabt...) und folgte Vegeta nach oben. Er zeigte ihr den Gravitationskonverter. Während sie das Gerät begutachtete, stellte er nach ihren Angaben den Kurs ein und übergab den Rest dem Autopiloten. Es würde nur etwa acht Stunden dauern, dann wären sie am Ziel.  
  
"Wie bist du eigentlich in die Fänge des Sklavenjägers geraten?" fragte Vegeta und stellte den Konverter mal auf 10 G. Für ihn war der Unterschied minimal, aber Leeka kam ganz schön ins Schwitzen, als sie seine Übungen imitierte.  
  
"Ich ... wollte ... eigentlich das Schiff ... überfallen und ausrauben", keuchte sie und wechselte auf den anderen Arm für die restlichen 1000 Liegestütz. "Damit vertreiben ... wir uns ... die Zeit ... wenn es uns ... auf Neu Vegeta .. zu fad wird." Ihr bewundernder Blick glitt zu Vegeta, der die Liegstütz auf zwei Fingern statt auf einer Hand stehend machte und dabei kein bisschen außer Atem geriet. "Es .. war kein schlechter ... Plan ... mein Schiff ... hatte ein gutes Tarn.. .system, das wir ... erst kürzlich geklaut ... haben. Aber ... es hat irgendwie nicht so ... richtig funktioniert ... und das Schiff ist bei ... der Annäherung in ... einen Traktorstrahl geraten ... . Ich wollte ... mich wehren, aber ... sie haben den Laderaum mit ... einem Gas geflutet und .. als ich wieder ... aufwachte ... klebte dieser dämliche goldene ... Stempel auf meiner Wange."  
  
"Erinnerst du dich an seine Wirkung." "Und ob", angewidert spuckte Leeka auf den Fußboden. "Ich habe als Zimmermädchen und Köchin arbeiten müssen. Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht, mich derart zu demütigen." Ihr Zorn wuchs bei jedem Wort und ihre Aura wurde stärker. Vegeta nickte zufrieden. Auch bei Leeka war das so wie bei allen Saiyans, Wut war ein guter Anstoß um verborgene Kräfte zu wecken. Endlich waren sie beide mit ihren "Aufwärmübungen" fertig. Vegeta beschloss, das Thema Sklavenschiff später wieder aufzugreifen und sich jetzt erst mal auf das Wichtigeste zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Bist du bereit?", fragte er Leeka. Diese ging in Position und nickte. Vegeta schraubte die Gravitation auf 20 G hinauf und startete seinen Angriff mit ein paar schnellen Haken. Leeka sah seine Fäuste zwar kommen, doch die Gravitation zerrte an ihr, sodass ihre Reaktion zu langsam war und sie ein paar Schritte nach hinten flog.  
  
Vegeta entspannte sich. "Vielleicht gehe ich etwas zu schnell vor", murmelte er. Leeka senkte beschämt den Blick. "Es liegt an mir, mein Prinz. Ich bin euch viel zu sehr unterlegen." "Na ja, es ist wohl auch das erste Mal, dass du bei 20G kämpfst, oder?", beschwichtigte Vegeta und reichte ihr die Hand. Sie sah ihn überrascht und erfreut an und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße helfen. "Ich werde unten ein paar Übungen machen, Prinz Vegeta. Hier bin ich euch nur im Weg." Sie begegnete seinem erstaunten Blick und lächelte flüchtig. "Ich habe sehr wohl bemerkt, dass Ihr eine weitaus höhere Gravitation gewöhnt seid. Ich würde mich schuldig fühlen, wenn Ihr wegen mir Euere wertvolle Trainingszeit vergeudet."  
  
Vegeta zögerte. Soviel Rücksicht war er von Bulma nicht gewöhnt, obwohl sie sich die letzte Zeit über auch nicht über sein Training an sich beklagt hatte (eher darüber, dass er sie entführt hatte und andere Kleinigkeiten...) "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..."  
  
"Ihr Wohlergehen ist das meine", sagte sie und ging langsam (der 20 G wegen) zur Treppe. Rasch schaltete Vegeta den Konverter aus, damit sie von der geringen Schwerkraft ab der Mitte der Treppe nicht völlig überrascht wurde. Sie machte einen Schritt und flog fast gegen das Geländer, so weit trug er sie bei einem G. "Sei vorsichtig", riet ihr Vegeta. Sie nickte ihm zu, deutete noch eine Verbeugung an und sprang behände die Treppe hinunter. Erleichtert wartete Vegeta noch zu, bis er sie unten ankommen hörte und drehte dann die Schwerkraft auf 80 G. Zeit für etwas ernsthaftes Training. Gut sieben Stunden später war Vegeta halbwegs mit sich zufrieden. Seine Geschwindigkeit bei 100G war zwar noch immer nicht das Wahre, aber er war schon langsamer gewesen.  
  
Verschwitzt machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten, wo auch Leeka ihr Training beendet hatte. "Ich gehe rasch duschen", sagte Vegeta zu ihr, holte sich aus dem Schrank frische Klamotten und öffnete die Türe zum Badezimmer. "In einer Stunde müssten wir dein NeuVegeta erreichen. Du kannst nach mir ins Bad, schau mal in den Schrank, ob dir vielleicht einer der Overalls passt."  
  
Als Vegeta ein wenig später erfrischt und mit sauberen Haaren (Bulmas Haartausch hatte einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen) aus dem Bad kam, hatte sich Leeka einen der vielen orangen Overalls von Kakerott gegriffen. Vegeta erinnerte sich an Bulmas Gejammer von der fehlenden Wäsche zum wechseln, aber Leeka schien damit keine Probleme zu haben, zumindest stellte sie keine Fragen danach.  
  
Sie blieb nur ganz kurz im Bad, sodass sich Vegeta fragte, ob sie sich zuletzt einfach nur umgezogen und gar nicht geduscht hatte. Doch für eines hatte sie Zeit gefunden, und zwar für das Öffnen und Durchsuchen des Wäschetrockners. Die beiden kleinen Dinger mit der rosa Spitze und dem zarten Blütenmuster die sie in der Hand hielt, waren die von Bulma. Vegetas Blick wanderte von Höschen und BH zu Leekas geröteten Wangen.  
  
"Ähmm... prinzliche Hoheit ... ich wusste ja nicht, dass Ihr ...", sie suchte offenbar nach Worten. Vegeta fragte sich, woran sie wohl dachte. "... dass Eure prinzliche Hoheit solche ... ähh ... Bedürfnisse habt ..." Jetzt ging Vegeta ein Licht auf und er wurde erst blass, dann knallrot. "Das sind nicht meine Sachen!" Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare. "Sie gehören einer Frau, die bis vor kurzem mit mir gereist ist. Sie war auch mit mir zusammen auf dem Sklavenschiff."  
  
"Aber ..." Leeka war einerseits erleichtert, andererseits störte sie die Erwähnung einer anderen Frau ganz gewaltig, "...aber wo ist die andere Frau denn hin? War sie auch eine Saiyan?"  
  
"Nein", lachte Vegeta, erleichtert, dass er das Missverständnis so rasch hatte aus der Welt räumen können. " Nein, sie kommt von einem anderen Planeten. Sie ist auch längst nicht so stark wie du und sie kann auch nicht so gut kochen. Ich habe sie weggeschickt. Das da hat sie wohl vergessen." Eigentlich stimmte das .... fast. Er hatte Bulma ja keine Zeit gelassen, ihre Sachen zu holen.  
  
Leeka atmete auf. Die andere war also bereits aus dem Rennen. Umso besser für sie. Leeka hätte ihren Prinzen niemals kampflos an eine andere abgetreten. In ihren Augen war es ihrer beider Pflicht für Nachkommen zu sorgen, denn immerhin war er der Prinz, der einen Erben brauchte und sie war (soweit ihr bekannt) die letzte weibliche Saiyan des Universums. Aber eines nach dem anderen. Zunächst würde sie den Triumph genießen, den Prinzen mit den letzten seines Volkes zusammen zu bringen.  
  
Vegeta wusste nicht, was in ihr vorging, er war vor allem auf Neu-Vegeta neugierig und ging wieder hinauf, um die Annäherung und die Landung zu steuern.  
  
Der Planet, der auf dem Bildschirm auftauchte, war kein weiß-blau-grünes Juwel wie die Erde. NeuVegeta war ein Gemisch aus gelb, grau und schmierigem Grün. Beim Näherkommen entpuppte sich das Gelb als weite Steppen- und Wüstengebiete, das Grau als Nebel und Wolken, die immer über Regenwaldähnlichen Gebieten lagen und das Grün als mit Algenteppichen überzogene, riesige Süßwasserseen. Meere gab es keine und offenbar auch keine hohen Gebirge. Das hier war keine junge, vor Leben strotzende Welt wie die Erde, das hier war ein in die Jahre gekommener Planet. Die Landung sollte nach den Koordinaten, die Leeka Vegeta genannt hatte, in einem etwas abgelegenen Steppengebiet erfolgen. Von hier aus wollten sie zu Fuß die Hauptstadt erreichen, wo die Saiyans lebten und den Planeten regierten (oder so ähnlich...).  
  
Die Landung verlief ohne Schwierigkeiten. Die Tests ergaben, dass die Atmosphäre tatsächlich atembar war und die Temperatur von knapp um die 33 Grad stellte für Vegeta auch kein Problem dar. Das was ihn jedoch am meisten an dieser Welt missfiel war die Schwerkraft. Die Anzeige wies 0,7 G aus. Als die Luke sich öffnete zögerte er dennoch nicht lange, den staubigen Boden zu betreten. Leeka folgte ihm. Die Sonne brannte auf sie beide herab, aber Leeka schien die Hitze zu gefallen. Sie streckte sich und schüttelte ihr langes, noch immer schweißfeuchtes Haar, das in der Sonne ölig glänzte. Vegeta sog tief die Luft ein. Er dachte an Gerüche, die ihm auf der Erde lieb geworden waren, an Gras, Meeresgischt und Kiefernadeln, an schwere, feuchte Ackererde und an die schneidende Klarheit von Gletscherwinden und den betäubend süßen Duft der Rosen, die Frau Briefs rings um das Haus angepflanzt hatte.  
  
Die Luft hier schien seit Ewigkeiten still zu stehen. Sie war gesättigt mit Wärme, Staub und dem Geruch nach Heu, das zu lange getrocknet hatte. Vegeta nieste und zog geräuschvoll die Nase hoch. "Wollen wir?", fragte er Leeka und wies in die Richtung, aus der er die stärksten Auren spürte. Es fühlte sich wirklich an wie Saiyans und er brannte darauf, ihnen endlich gegenüber zu treten. Leeka nickte eifrig, sie bebte innerlich schon vor Erwartung und Nervosität, ihren Prinzen den anderen zu präsentieren, und rannte los. Sie war wirklich schnell, was aber auch an der geringen Schwerkraft lag. Vegeta überlegte, ob er fliegen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen, da Leeka das ja offensichtlich auch nicht konnte. Für ihn war es ein Leichtes sie einzuholen. Er hätte sie auch weit hinter sich zurücklassen können, aber das war ihre Welt und ihr großer Tag, da wollte er mal nicht so sein. So unterdrückte er seine Aura, und passte seine Schritte denen Leekas an. Schulter an Schulter rannten sie über die Ebene.  
  
Vergeblich hielt Vegeta nach irgendwelchen großen Tieren Ausschau. Bis auf ein paar vor sich in dösende armlange Eidechsenähnliche Kreaturen und einigen faustgroßen, schillernden Fliegen, war nichts zu sehen. Vegeta zuckte gedanklich die Achseln und machte sich eine Notiz, Leeka später danach zu fragen, dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Stadt, der sie immer näher kamen. Es war bereits möglich, die eng beieinander liegenden Auren der verschiedenen Saiyans zu unterscheiden. Geschickt verbarg Vegeta die Enttäuschung, die ihn ihm zu keimen begann: Keiner der Saiyans dort schien Kakerott das Wasser reichen zu können.  
  
Aus der wabernden Luft schälten sich nach und nach die Umrisse von vielen flachen Gebäuden, die in Farbe dem Boden und dem gedörrten Gras sehr ähnlich waren. Die wenigen Fenster waren winzig und kreisrund, die Dächer hatten muldenartige Vertiefungen, wo das Regenwasser (sollte es denn einmal fallen) sich sammeln und durch Trichteröffnungen am Grund der Mulden ins Innere des Hauses geleitet werden konnte.  
  
Ungefähr im Zentrum der Stadt erhob sich ein Turm, der die Gebäude ringsum um das zehnfache überragte. Im Gegensatz zu den grauen bis ockerfarbenen Häusern prangte er in einem schmutzigen Weiß.  
  
"Das", erklärte Leeka voll Stolz "ist unsere Wohnstatt und auch Euer zukünftiger Palast." Mittlerweile hatten sie die Außenbezirke erreicht und da Leeka sich im Gewirr der krummen Gassen bestens auszukennen schien, überließ Vegeta ihr die Führung. Unter seinen Sohlen spürte er unter der dünnen Staubschicht das grobe Kopfsteinpflaster. Vereinzelt standen Karren und Wagen vor den Häusern. Weder Telefonleitungen noch Satellitenschüsseln, keinerlei Anzeichen einer Hochentwickelten Kultur. *Da haben sie sich aber einen ziemlich primitiven Planeten ausgesucht*, dachte Vegeta kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Ist etwas, mein Prinz?", fragte Leeka, der seine Geistesabwesenheit nicht entgangen war. "Wo sind die ganzen Bewohner der Stadt?", fragte Vegeta.  
  
"Um die Mittagszeit, also jetzt, ziehen sie sich wegen der Hitze in ihre Häuser zurück und schlafen. Gegen Abend gehen sie dann ihren Geschäften nach."  
  
"Ich habe keine Felder gesehen oder so etwas ähnliches. Wo bekommen die Leute ihr Essen her?" "Was Ihr hier seht, ist nur die Oberfläche, mein Prinz. Sie ist eigentlich nur zum Wohnen da. Tief unter uns gibt es riesige unterirdische Höhlensysteme sogar mit richtigen Seen. Dort unter künstlichem Licht werden verschiedene essbare Gewächse angebaut und Tiere gehalten, deren Fleisch Euch sicher munden wird."  
  
Vegeta, der beim Essen eigentlich keine Experimente schätzte, dachte an Leekas Kochkunst und nickte.  
  
Mittlerweile waren sie dem Turm sehr nahe. Auch hier gab es wahrscheinlich wegen der Hitze kaum Fenster. Der Eingang befand sich nicht zu ebener Erde, sondern im zweiten Stock, wo ein breiter Vorsprung einen guten Landeplatz bot, vorausgesetzt man konnte so hoch springen.  
  
Leeka sah aus den Augenwinkeln zu Vegeta hinüber. Der Prinz schien von seiner neuen Heimat nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. Na ja, sie wäre ja auch dafür gewesen, dass man das Fußvolk zu einem großartigeren Bau drängt, aber im Moment reichte der Platz locker für sie alle. Das Beste war ja unterhalb des Turmes und sie freute sich schon darauf, es Vegeta zeigen zu können.  
  
Wie schon unzählige Male davor sprang Leeka locker aus dem Lauf heraus auf den Vorsprung. Sie sah zurück, aber Vegeta war bereits an ihr vorbei und stand schon vor dem wuchtigen Tor. Es gab weder eine Klingel noch einen Klopfer. Leeka fing seinen fragenden Blick auf und lächelte. "Hier gibt es niemanden, der es wagen würde diesen Ort zu betreten, es sei denn, er gehört dazu." Sie trat einfach neben Vegeta und drückte die Torflügel mit beiden Händen auf. Ein Schwall wohltuend, kühler Luft kam ihnen entgegen. Vegetas Augen brauchten ein paar Sekunden bis sie sich an das Dämmerlicht im Inneren des Turmes gewöhnt hatten. Seine staubigen Stiefel tappten hörbar über den glatten Steinboden. Der Raum, wohl so eine Art Halle nahm die ganze Ebene des Turmes ein. Weit hinten stand ein grob gehauener, langer Holztisch. Zehn Sessel auf der einen Seite, zehn auf der anderen, je einer am unteren und einer am oberen Ende und bis auf diese beiden waren alle anderen besetzt. Endlich hatte Vegeta sein verlorenes Volk gefunden.  
  
"Leeka!", einer der Saiyans, ein Kleiderschrank von einem Mann, sprang bei ihrem Eintreten auf. "Leeka, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht..." Der Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen musterte Vegeta nachdenklich. "Wer ist das? Er sieht aus wie ..."  
  
"... wie Prinz Vegeta?", hakte Leeka nach und genoss die Aufregung, die ihre Bemerkung unter den Saiyans auslöste. "Er ist es auch. Heute ist ein großer Tag für uns, wir werden endlich einen neuen König haben. Vegeta ist gekommen, um sein Erbe hier auf NeuVegeta anzutreten!"  
  
Die Saiyans (es waren durchwegs nur Männer und keiner kleiner wie Vegeta) sprangen auf und umringten die beiden.  
  
"Er hat dieselbe Frisur", sagte einer. "Der Blick ist auch der gleiche wie auf den Bildern", stimmte ein anderer zu. Einzig der größte und wohl auch der stärkste der Saiyans war am Tisch zurück geblieben. Betont gelassen griff er nach seinem Humpen und leerte ihn mit einem Zug. Mit einem Knall setzte er das Gefäß wieder ab. Das Gemurmel der Saiyans verstummte, offensichtlich war er auch ihr Anführer. "Äußerlichkeiten waren für Saiyans noch nie genug, um sich von jemandem Befehle erteilen zu lassen", sagte er laut.  
  
Vegeta musste ihm da in Gedanken zustimmen. Sein Volk hatte sich Freezer sicher nicht seines Charmes wegen untergeordnet.  
  
"Was würdest du denn als Beweis akzeptieren?", fragte er laut. "Das hier vielleicht?" Er verstärkte seine Aura bis sie blau schimmerte. Jetzt würde der andere seine Kraft spüren und um Verzeihung bitten. Weit gefehlt. Der große Saiyan schob die Traube seiner Freunde auseinander bis er selbst vor Vegeta stand und spuckte verächtlich vor dessen Füße. "Was soll das denn beweisen, außer dass du ein paar Taschenspielertricks drauf hast?"  
  
Vegeta war so überrascht, dass er seine Aura wieder erlöschen ließ. Konnte es sein, dass die Saiyans hier die Technik des Auraspürens nicht gelernt hatten? Er sah sich nach einem Scanner um, wie ihn Freezers Truppen benutzt hatten. Doch kein Saiyan trug einen. Wenn er jetzt voll aufdrehte, würde wahrscheinlich mehr zu Bruch gehen wie nur das Geschirr auf dem Tisch dort. Also half wohl nur die harte Tour.  
  
"Wenn du willst, können wir auch kämpfen, aber nicht hier, es sei denn, ihr legt keinen Wert mehr auf euren Turm."  
  
Leeka trat zwischen den großen Saiyan und Vegeta. "Bitte, Cauwlif, lass das, du hast nicht die Spur einer Chance gegen den Prinzen."  
  
Die Augen des Angsprochenen wurden ganz schmal. "Aha ... daher bläst also der Wind. Du hast es dir in den Kopf gesetzt, diesen abgebrochenen Zwerg auf den Thron zu setzen..."  
  
Leeka zog scharf die Luft ein und warf Vegeta einen um Verzeihung heischenden Blick über die Schulter zu. Vegeta dachte gar nicht daran zu explodieren. Ein schmales, gefährliches Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen. Zu oft schon war es vorgekommen, dass er seiner Größe wegen unterschätzt wurde. Für diesen Cauwlif würde es bald ein sehr schmerzliches Erwachen geben...  
  
"Du urteilst vorschnell, Cauwlif", mischte sich ein noch recht junger Saiyan ein, der Kakerott ziemlich ähnlich sah, also auch aus der dritten und niedrigsten Klasse stammte. "Freezer war doch auch viel kleiner wie wir alle, oder?"  
  
*Wenigstens einer, der ein bisschen denken kann*, applaudierte Vegeta dem Sprecher im Stillen. "Tomao hat recht!", meinte ein anderer. "Wenn der neue denkt, dass er Cauwlif besiegen kann, sollten wir es ihn versuchen lassen."  
  
Cauwlif zog seine buschigen Brauen zusammen, widersprach aber nicht. Statt dessen deutete er auf ein paar seiner Leute. "Du, du und du, ihr treibt mir die Seedas zusammen. Ich will dass der ganze schwächliche Haufen wieder mal mitbekommt, dass sie uns zu fürchten haben. In letzter Zeit sind die Geschenke weniger geworden und sie verstecken ihre Kinder nicht mehr vor mir, wenn ich durch die Straßen gehe." "Wir haben doch abgemacht, keine Seedas mehr zu töten, solange sie uns nicht widersprechen, unser Essen nicht pünktlich liefern, ihre schönen Weibchen verstecken oder einen von uns angreifen", zählte Tomao an den Fingern ab. "Ich hoffe, du hast dich zurückgehalten, Cauwlif."  
  
"Und was, wenn nicht? Willst du mir Stubenarrest geben?", höhnte der große Saiyan.  
  
Vegeta hielt sich zurück. Er konnte sich gut daran erinnern, aus einer Laune heraus, eine ganze Welt, weil sie ihm zu hässlich war, zerstört zu haben. Nicht, dass er heute noch sonderlich stolz auf diese Tat war, aber er verstand diese Saiyans hier nur zu gut. Die ständige Angst vor Freezer im Nacken, die frischen Narben der letzten Demütigung in der Seele, er wusste um den überwältigenden Drang nach einem Ausgleich, nach einem Beweis, dass man nicht das schwächliche Gewürm war als das Feezer einen behandelte, um die Kälte in die man seine Seele und jeden positiven Funken hüllte, nur damit es nicht so weh tat, wenn Freezer wieder einmal zuschlug ...  
  
Doch, es war nun schon ziemlich lange her, dass Freezer tot war. Endgültig. Zerstückelt von der Klinge dieses lilahaarigen Fremden aus der Zukunft. War es nicht langsam an der Zeit, dass sich auch diese Saiyans hier ein neues Ziel setzten?  
  
"Wie lange habt ihr nicht mehr trainiert?" Vegetas Frage sorgte für erst verdutzte, dann zornige Gesichter.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?", fauchte Cauwlif. "Wir trainieren jeden Tag. Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir dir unsere Arena zeigen."  
  
"Ein oder zwei Stunden miteinander Kämpfchen austragen ist kein Training." Verachtung troff aus jedem von Vegetas Worten. "Aber zeigt mir eure Arena, damit ich euch Flaschen endlich zeigen kann aus welchem Holz ein echter Saiyan geschnitzt sein sollte."  
  
Mit ein paar harschen Worten trieb der wütende Cauwlif die vorher ausgewählten Saiyans zur Türe hinaus. Vegeta kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er schlenderte mit verschränkten Armen zum Tisch hinüber und warf einen Blick auf die Essensreste auf den Tellern. Fleisch, Fleisch, Fleisch ... kaum so etwas Getreide oder Gemüse. Er warf Leeka einen verwunderten Blick zu. Sie hatte doch ein sehr ausgewogenes Essen für ihn gekocht. Sie trat an seine Seite und bot ihm ein noch sauberes Glas mit klarem Wasser an. "Ihr werdet froh sein, nicht mehr dieses komische Mischessen zu bekommen, das ich im Raumschiff zubereiten musste, weil zu wenig Fleisch da war", sagte sie mit einem stolzen Blick auf die noch halbvollen Platten. "Wir bekommen das Essen fertig von den Seedas geliefert und ich muss diese ganze, erniedrigende Plackerei nicht mehr machen." Sie fing Vegetas Blick auf und versicherte hastig: "Es für euch zu tun, war etwas Besonderes, aber es erinnert mich zu sehr an diese Demütigung mit dem Stempel."  
  
Das konnte Vegeta nachvollziehen, auch wenn es ihm um ihre Kochkünste leid tat. Er setzte sich auf den ungenutzten Platz am Kopfende, griff nach einem noch frischen Kotelett und biss hinein. Zäh und so schwach gewürzt, dass er sich vorkam, als würde er eine alte Schuhsohle kauen. Da war ja selbst Bulmas Fertigkost noch ein Gedicht dagegen. Bulma. Bestimmt ging es ihr inzwischen wieder gut. Es war richtig gewesen, sie nach Hause zu schicken. Nun, hier war er endlich unter Seinesgleichen, niemand verlangte hier, dass er eine Badewanne ausputzte oder sich bei Tisch benahm. Mit ein paar Schluck Wasser gelang es ihm, den Bissen hinunter zu würgen. Wegen dem Essen, würde er sich noch etwas einfallen lassen müssen.  
  
"Mach es dir mal lieber nicht zu bequem", sagte Cauwlif laut hinter seinem Rücken. "Wenn ich erst mal mit dir den Boden gewischt habe, wirst du um Gnade winseln."  
  
Vegeta lachte hart und verächtlich. "Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Wo ist jetzt eure großartige Arena?"  
  
Sie führten ihn über viele, viele Stufen hinab (der unterirdische Teil des Turmes war höher als das, was über die Erde ragte) und das letzte Kellergeschoss war tatsächlich zu einer Kampfarena ausgebaut worden.  
  
Aus einem Eingang, der wie Leeka ihm erzählte zum Höhlensystem der Stadt führte, tröpfelten die eigentlichen Bewohner des Planeten herein. Es waren blasse, gebückte Gestalten, Menschenähnlich, jedoch mit vier statt mit zwei Augen und dünnen Gliedern mit Spinnenfingern und spärlichen, grünlichen Haaren. Ihre großen Augen zeigten, dass sie an das Leben in den dunklen Höhlen weit besser angepasst waren als an die Hitze und das Sonnenlicht. Es waren definitiv sehr harmlose, friedliebende Wesen mit einer lächerlich geringen Kampfkraft. Kein Wunder dass sie sich ohne große Gegenwehr ihrem Schicksal gefügt hatten. Mit Abscheu beobachtete Vegeta wie die drei Saiyans die Seedas hereintrieben. Wer nicht schnell genug lief, wurde angebrüllt, kleine Kinder, die stolperten und fielen erhielten derbe Tritte, dass sie wimmernd liegenblieben bis ihre verschreckten Mütter sie hochhoben und mit ihnen weiter stolperten.  
  
Vegeta war froh, dass Bulma nicht dabei war. Sie wäre schnurstracks auf diese drei Memmen losgestürmt und hätte ihnen ihre Meinung gesagt. Das hätte eine Szene gegeben.... Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hätte er sie vor den Folgen beschützen müssen und dann hätte er einen besonderen Dank dafür eingefordert ... Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu ihrem letzten Kuss. Warum kam es ihm so vor, als wäre es schon eine Ewigkeit her und gleichzeitig hatte er kein Detail vergessen. Er wusste noch wie sie roch, wie sich ihr Haar anfühlte wenn es über seine Wange und seine Schulter strich, er konnte noch ihre Nägel spüren, wie sie sie in seine Oberarme grub ... die zarte Haut ihres Dekolletés unter seinen Fingerspitzen... ihre erschrockenen und doch erwartungsvollen Augen, ihr Zögern zwischen Furcht und Sich-Fallen-Lassen ... soviel hatte er noch gewollt, wenn sie erst wieder allein wären ....  
  
"Wir wären soweit!", kam es von den Sitzreihen her. Tatsächlich waren alle Plätze mit den blassen Seedas gefüllt, nur ein Stück der ersten Reihe war für die Saiyans frei geblieben. Vegeta schrecke aus seinem Tagtraum auf. Immer noch schaffte es Bulma, ihn durcheinander zu bringen. Dabei war sie Lichtjahre entfernt und wenn er hier blieb würde er sie vermutlich nie wieder sehen. Warum erfüllte ihn dieser Gedanke mit soviel Schrecken und Kälte? Warum kam es ihm vor, als sei die Welt ringsum auf einmal dunkler und leerer. Bislang hatte er nur an das Wiedersehen mit den Leuten aus seinem Volk gedacht und eine endgültige Entscheidung hinausgezögert und daher noch keinen Funk Richtung Erde gemacht, obwohl er während dieser sieben Stunden Training immer wieder versucht gewesen war, den Konverter für die Dauer eines Funkspruchs herunter zu fahren. Aber Leeka hätte unten mithören können und er wollte vermeiden, dass sie von Bulma erfuhr ... dass sie dann die Wäsche gefunden hatte, war Pech gewesen.  
  
"Traust du dich nicht mehr?" Cauwlif hatte sich schon in den Ring begeben und blickte herausfordernd zu Vegeta herauf, der immer noch neben dem Eingang im obersten Zuschauerrang stand. Zum Glück war dieses letzte Stück des Turmes allein so hoch wie vier Stockwerke, damit die stufenweise steil ansteigenden Zuschauerränge auch wirklich einen guten Blick auf die Arena boten. Für das Dämmerlicht sorgten hier unten bestimmte Pilze, die mit ihren leuchtend weißen Sporenköpfen die Wände und Deckde der Arena überzogen. Ihr Licht wurde zudem durch ein paar primitiv installierte Leuchtkörper an der Decke verstärkt. (Bulma hätte das hundert mal besser hinbekommen, da war er sicher...) Vegeta fiel der stumpfe, teilnahmslose Blick der Seedas auf und er dachte an die Aufzeichnungen vom großen Turnier der Erde wo Kakerott Piccolo besiegt hatte und die begeisterten Zuschauer dort (zumindest bevor sie gegen Schluss der Endrunde die Flucht ergriffen...). Diese armen Teufel hier würden den Kampf sicher nicht genießen, egal was ihnen geboten wurde. "Es ist ein weiter Weg hinunter", stieß Leeka ihn an. Sie war nicht von seiner Seite gewichen und saß auch jetzt nicht bei ihren Leuten.  
  
Vegeta riss sich zusammen. Zwar war dieser Cauwlif nur etwa so stark wie Radditz, aber wenn er die Saiyans aufrütteln wollte, musste er ihnen etwas bieten. Vegeta machte sich nicht die Mühe die Stufen hintunter zu steigen. Er flog. Nicht nur Leeka blieb bei dem Anblick der Mund offen stehen. Auch Cauwlif war sichtlich erschrocken, als Vegeta mit der Eleganz eines Raubtieres vor ihm landete und sofort zum Angriff überging. Es war ein kurzes Vergnügen. Ein Fausthieb direkt ans Kinn, und der große Saiyan flog in hohem Bogen aus dem Ring.  
  
Vegeta legte etwas mehr Kraft in seine Faust und hieb auf den Steinboden des Ringes ein. Es gab einen Krach, eine Staubwolke verdeckte kurz die Sicht, dann war vom Ring nichts mehr übrig als ein tiefer Krater.  
  
Als Cauwlif wieder zu sich kam, waren die Seedas längst wieder verschwunden und die Saiyans umringten ihren Prinzen.  
  
Vegeta hörte sich ihr Gewinsel um Verzeihung nur kurz an. Seine Entscheidung war längst gefallen. "Ich werde nicht hier bleiben", sagte er laut, sodass es auch Cauwlif hören konnte. "Wer von euch wirklich den Geist eines Saiyans hat, wird dieses faule, nutzlose Leben hier ab sofort aufgeben und an den Äquator ziehen, dort in den Wäldern sein Essen selbst jagen und von morgens bis abends nur noch trainieren. Ein wahrer Saiyan kennt nämlich nur ein Ziel in seinem Leben, und zwar das Ziel, seine Kraft zu vergrößern, um immer stärkere Gegner zu besiegen. Selbst ohne Freezer hat das Universum sicher noch genug Gegner zu bieten. Hier werdet ihr weiterhin immer mehr zu dekadenten Schwächlingen und Versagern. Ich soll der König von so einem Haufen werden?" Er lachte verächtlich. "Lieber lasse ich mich von ein paar Fröschen krönen als von euch Jammerlappen. Ihr könnt meinen Rat annehmen oder auch nicht, mir ist das egal. Ich habe ein Ziel und für das will ich wieder hinaus ins All und dort draußen weiter trainieren."  
  
"Aber ...", Leeka verstand die Welt nicht mehr, "ich bin die einzige weibliche Saiyan. Mich nimmst du doch mit, oder? Nur ich bin würdig die Mutter deiner Erben zu sein, denn kein Blut eines anderen Volkes kann starke Nachkommen garantieren." Vegeta sah sie an. Sie war schön, sie war stark, ihm ergeben und sehr loyal. "Wie bist du aus dem Sklavenschiff entkommen?", fragte er.  
  
"Auf einmal war da ein goldenes Licht", erzählte sie, verwirrt, dass er jetzt davon anfing, "mein Stempel ist abgefallen und ich war wieder Herrin meines Körpers. Ich habe das Schiff nach diesem Schuft durchsucht, ihn gefunden, ihm beide Beine und ein paar Rippen gebrochen. Dann habe ich eine Fluchtkapsel klar gemacht und den Maschinenraum zerstört. Ehe das Schiff explodierte, bin ich entkommen."  
  
"Was ist mit den anderen? Mit den anderen erwachten Sklaven. Wer hat es außer dir noch geschafft?" Sie zuckte die Schultern. "Niemand, glaube ich. Die waren viel zu verwirrt und auf der Suche nach ihren Freunden und Familien."  
  
"Du hättest warten können, bis sie auch entkommen sind, ehe du das Schiff ins Vakuum jagst, oder?" "Wozu? Es waren ja keine Saiyans."  
  
Vegeta seufzte. Als Kämpferin war Leeka nicht zu verachten, wenn sie erst ein paar Jahre hartes Training hinter sich hatte, aber als Mutter seiner Kinder (falls er überhaupt mal welche wollte) wünschte er sich jemanden, der ihnen das zu geben vermochte, was ihm als Kind so sehr gefehlt hatte: Wärme und Liebe. Seine Kinder sollten nicht in derselben Gefühlskälte aufwachsen wie er. Bulma kam ihm in den Sinn. Wärme und Liebe, ja in der Familie Briefs, auf der chaotischen Erde gab es mehr als genug davon.  
  
"Ich kann keine Ablenkung brauchen und außerdem denke ich gar nicht daran, mich an irgendeine Frau fix zu binden. Tut mir leid. Du solltest dich eher deinem Training widmen zusammen mit den anderen."  
  
Da er das wirklich so meinte, verstand Leeka und trat enttäuscht zurück. "Wir sind Eurer noch nicht würdig, Prinz Vegeta. Werdet ... werdet Ihr wieder mal vorbei kommen?" "Trainiert hart, sodass ich eure Kraft bis zum fernsten Stern spüren kann. Wenn ich mein großes Ziel erreicht habe, dann komme ich wieder und werde mich jedem von euch zum Kampf stellen, um euch zu testen."  
  
Eigentlich war Vegeta froh, dass er hier nicht als König auftreten musste. Was sollte er auch mit so einem Titel und den damit verbundenen langweiligen Pflichten. Ihm waren schon diese Ansprachen ein Gräuel, Kakerott gegenüber brauchte er nie so viele Worte, sie verstanden sich meist auch so. Kakerott zu schlagen, die Cyborgs auszuschalten ... diese Ziele durfte er nicht aus den Augen verlieren.  
  
Irgendwie schienen ihm die übrigen zwanzig Saiyans nicht gram zu sein, dass er sie wieder verließ. Jedenfalls versuchte keiner, ihn umzustimmen, als er sich vor dem Tor von ihnen verabschiedete und zum Raumschiff flog hatte er dennoch das Gefühl, dass selbst der sture Trottel Cauwlif seinen Rat befolgen würde.  
  
Wieder im Raumschiff, gab er erneut jene Koordinaten ein, die er von Anfang an im Sinn gehabt hatte. Während das Raumschiff durch die Atmosphäre raste, warf er einen letzten Blick zurück auf Neu-Vegeta. Es sollte sein letzter sein. Noch ahnte niemand, dass viele Jahre später ein gewisser Buu wahllos Planeten im ganzen Universum angreifen und vernichten würde, darunter auch NeuVegeta mitsamt seiner friedlichen Bevölkerung und einer kleinen Saiyankolonie am Äquator ...  
  
......................................................  
  
Einen Monat später landete ein leicht beschädigtes Raumschiff im Garten der Familie Briefs. Vegeta öffnete die Luke und sah sich um. Er hatte seine Ankunft nicht angekündigt und auch sonst die ganze Zeit über Funkstille gehalten, weil er keine Ablenkung wollte. Nun hatte er den ersten Schritt auf sein Ziel geschafft. Jederzeit konnte er nun zum Super Saiyan werden. Bulma würde Augen machen. Doch ausgerechnet von ihr war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Vegeta stieg aus, streckte sich und genoss die Frühlingsluft. Die Kirschbäume würden bald blühen, es roch nach Neubeginn und Versprechungen.  
  
Er schloss die Schleuse und ging auf das Haus zu, da öffnete sich die Türe und Yamchu trat heraus. "Habe ich es mir doch gedacht, dass das nur deine Aura sein kann", sagte Yamchu. "Lange nicht gesehen, Vegeta." Durch seinen freundlichen Tonfall in die Irre geführt, reagierte Vegeta viel zu spät und Yamchus Faust traf ihm mit aller Wucht am Kinn. Der Saiyan stolperte zwei Schritte rückwärts. "Was soll das, verdammt noch mal? Bist du lebensmüde?", fuhr er Yamchu an und stutzte, denn Yamchu traten Tränen des Zorns in die Augen.  
  
"Vegeta, du Idiot!", zischte er. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich auf deine Überlegenheit pfeife, wenn du Bulma das Herz brichst. Wie konntest du nur?!"  
  
Er schüttelte die Fäuste, dann wandte er sich von Vegeta ab und ging zum Gartentor. "Sieh zu, dass du retten kannst, was du mit Füßen getreten hast."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", rief ihm Vegeta nach. "Heult sie sich wegen mir die Augen aus?" Yamchu drehte sich ein letztes Mal um, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Resignation in seinen Augen. Er lachte bitter. "Nein, Vegeta, es ist viel, viel schlimmer ..."  
  
Ende von Teil 9  
  
Schlussbemerkung: Ich wollte mit diesem Kapitel eine Frage beantworten, die ich mir selber schon oft gestellt habe. Wenn Vegeta die Wahl gehabt hätte, zwischen einer weiblichen Saiyan und Bulma, was hätte ihn bewegen können, sich für Bulma zu entscheiden? 


	10. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 10

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 10  
  
Vegeta sah Yamchu kopfschüttelnd nach. Was konnte schlimmer sein, als eine Frau, die einem die Ohren voll heulte? Vielleicht hatte Bulma ja einen hysterischen Anfall erlitten. Er würde ihr zeigen, was er da draußen erreicht hatte und dann würde sie ihn verstehen und ihm alles verzeihen.  
  
Nun .. ja ... er fuhr sich durch seine verschwitzten Haare, vielleicht sollte er erst einmal duschen. Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufstieß blieb ihm erst einmal die Spucke weg. Es war nicht mehr sein Zimmer. Nicht dass er je viel Schnickschnack besessen hätte, aber es gab ein paar wenige Dinge, die er nach und nach im Zimmer verteilt gehabt hatte. Ein Foto von Vegeta, seinem Planeten, Bulma hatte es für ihn zu Weihnachten vergrößern und einrahmen lassen, ein faustgroßes Bruchstück des Planeten geschmolzen und matt glänzend, ergattert noch zu Freezers Zeiten während eines heimlichen Abstechers von einer Mission, ein paar Speicherchips mit Aufzeichnungen von seinem Training, die er sich ab und zu ansah, um Schwachpunkte herauszufiltern.  
  
Nichts davon war mehr da. Das Zimmer war völlig leer. Vegeta riss die Schränke auf. Kein einziges seiner Kleidungsstücke lag mehr auf den Regalen.  
  
Was sollte das? Wollte ihm Bulma auf diese Weise eines auswischen? Er würde schon aus ihr herausholen, wo seine Sachen hingekommen waren. Da ihr Zimmer, die Küche und das Wohnzimmer leer waren, blieb nur die Werkstatt übrig.  
  
Vegeta dachte nicht daran anzuklopfen, er riss einfach die Türe auf und stapfte ziemlich verärgert in den Raum. Bulma saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm an ihrem Computer und tippte in rascher Folge lange Zahlenreihen ein.. Der schwere Zopf, der auf ihrem Rücken baumelte konnte unmöglich in der kurzen Zeit gewachsen sein, offensichtlich hatte sie mehr als nur ein bisschen nachgeholfen. Vegeta blieb sein Protest im Hals stecken. Wie zerbrechlich sie aussah und doch hatte sie die Kraft gehabt, seine Qualen auf sich zu nehmen. Mit einem leisen Räuspern macht er auf sich aufmerksam. Gleich würde sie herumfahren, aufspringen, sich auf ihn stürzen...  
  
Ihre Finger verharrten kurz, ehe sie in genau dem gleichen Tempo weiter über die Tasten flitzten. Klick, Klick, Klick ...  
  
"Schaust du auch mal wieder vorbei, Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta, der sein Gewicht bereits verlagert hatte, um einen Schritt in ihre Richtung zu tun, stockte. Was war das für eine gleichgültige Stimme. Wollte sie es ihm auf diese Weise heimzahlen, dass er sie erst entführt und dann zurückgeschickt hatte? Er schluckte. "Ja, ich bin wieder da, Bulma. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Danke, die Nachwirkungen des Giftes haben schon vor einer ganzen Weile nachgelassen. Die Ärzte bestätigen, dass ich vollkommen gesund bin." War das wirklich Bulma mit der er sprach? Unsicher geworden trat Vegeta näher an sie heran bis er das leicht verzerrte Spiegelbild ihres Gesichts im Bildschirm erkennen konnte. Natürlich war sie es. Blasser als er sie in Erinnerung hatte, auch ein wenig schmaler, was die Wangenknochen betonte und sie jünger wirken ließ. Aber der Schwung ihres Nackens, ihre langen, geschickten Finger, die Art, wie sie sich nach vor beugte, um eine Zahlenreihe genauer zu betrachten und dabei die Augenbrauen zusammenzog,... das war sie und keine andere. "Bist du mir noch böse, dass ich dich zurückgeschickt habe?" Früher hätte er sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, ehe er so eine Frage gestellt hätte, aber da war sie immer gleich so herrlich wütend geworden und ihre Augen hatten so wunderbar gefunkelt vor Leben.  
  
Ihre Augen ... er wollte ihr in die Augen sehen, sehen, dass alles wieder beim Alten war, dass sie da weitermachen konnten, wo sie aufgehört hatten ...  
  
Ohne lange nachzudenken packte er den Drehsessel an der Lehne und schwang ihn herum, sodass er direkt in Bulmas Augen sehen konnte. Sie schrie ihn nicht an. Sie fauchte nicht und sie wich seinem intensiv forschenden Blick nicht aus. ... Nach ein paar Sekunden wünschte sich Vegeta, sie hätte es getan. Eine Eisschicht lag über den früher so stürmischen Türkies, dass es aussah wie gefrorenes, schmutziges Teichwasser. Ohne das Keybord konnte sie nicht weiterschreiben, also legte sie die Hände locker in den Schoß. Verdammt, er wollte dass sie nach ihm griff, dass sie sich an ihn klammerte, dass sie weinte, schrie und lachte, dass sie schimpfte und vor allem, dass sie ihn küsste. Dieser Wunsch erschreckte ihn fast ebenso wie ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit. Sie schien all ihre Wärme, all ihr Feuer verloren zu haben. Was war geschehen? Hatten seine grausamen Worte es erstickt? War es am Ende seine Schuld?  
  
Ein Kuss, vielleicht würde ein Kuss sie aus der Erstarrung reißen. Er war zu verstört, um zärtlich zu sein als er ihr Kinn fasste, es anhob und seine Lippen rau auf die ihren presste. Bulma wehre sich nicht. Sie ließ es geschehen, doch ihre Lippen blieben kalt und trocken. Da war keine Süße, kein Sehnen, keine Verlockung ... er hätte auch einen Felsen küssen können.  
  
Bulmas Gleichgültigkeit nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln. Ratlos ließ Vegeta ihr Kinn los und trat zurück. Sie sagte immer noch nichts, sah ihn nicht einmal an.  
  
"Tut ... tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur ... nur wissen ob ..." , stammelte er. Verflucht! Wie er es hasste, wenn ihn jemand dermaßen aus dem Konzept brachte!  
  
"Jetzt weißt du es", sagte sie ruhig. "Ich bin dir nicht böse, Vegeta." "Nein?" Hoffnung regte sich in ihm. War das ganze doch nur ein böser Scherz, ein Denkzettel? "Nein, du hast das richtige getan. Hast du es geschafft, ein Super Saiyan zu werden wie Gokou?" "Ja!" Eifrig wie ein kleiner Junge, der seiner Mutter eine gelöste Aufgabe vorlegt, ließ er seine Aura leuchten und verwandelte sich. War da ein Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht?  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie drehte sich wieder zum Computer und tippte weiter. Vegeta verwandelte sich zurück . "Herzlichen Glückwunsch?" Irgendwie wurde das Gefühl immer stärker, in einem Albtraum zu stecken. "Ist das alles, was du dazu sagst? Weißt du wie hart es war, soweit zu kommen? Sogar deinen Anzug habe ich mehrfach repariert ehe er so beschädigt war, dass es nicht mehr ging. Ich wollte dir noch einmal dafür danken, ohne ihn hätte ich das Training wahrscheinlich nicht überlebt."  
  
Wiederum schwebten ihre Finger einen Augenblick lang über den Tasten, dann schrieb sie zügig weiter. "Hast du die Reste entsorgt?"  
  
"Nein, sie sind noch im Raumschiff, ich dachte... vielleicht könntest du..." , er wusste nicht, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, eine solche Bitte vorzubringen.  
  
"Tut mir leid", Bulma sah ihn nicht einmal an, "momentan stecke ich in einem wichtigen Projekt. Vielleicht fragst du mal meinen Vater."  
  
Vegeta hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sie eines ihrer Werke so einfach weitergab. Meist hing sie sehr an ihren Erfindungen. "Was ist das für ein Projekt?"  
  
"Die Einzelheiten wären zu hoch für dich. Warum packst du nicht deinen Kram und fliegst wieder ab?" Er zuckte zurück als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Ein offener Hinauswurf? Das war das letzte womit er gerechnet hatte. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. "Wenn du mir sagst, wo meine Sachen sind, und ich meine Vorräte ergänzt habe, bin ich sofort wieder weg."  
  
"Umso besser", tönte es von der Türe her. Vegeta schnellte herum und blickte in das zufrieden grinsende Gesicht Safranos. "Du hast meine Verlobte gehört. Sie hat keine Lust mehr, einen Schmarotzer wie dich durchzufüttern."  
  
"Ver ... Verlobte?" Er musste sich verhört haben.  
  
"Nun ja, es ist noch nicht offiziell, aber bald werden unsere beiden Unternehmen fusionieren und als Krönung dieser Verbindung wird unsere Verlobung gefeiert werden." Safrano ging um den wie erstarrt dastehenden Vegeta herum und trat zu Bulma. Ein kurzer Blick, ein schmales, verächtliches Lächeln in Richtung Saiyan, dann beugte er sich zu Bulma herab, strich ihr sanft über die Haare und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. "Für heute hast du genug gearbeitet, meine Liebe. Es ist wieder Zeit, für einen Besuch bei Professor Manhip."  
  
"Gut, Safrano." Bulma speicherte ihre Dateien, schloss alle Programme und ließ sich von Safrano in die Höhe ziehen. Vor den Augen Vegetas gab Safrano ihr einen langen, langen Kuss. Vegeta erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung. So war das also. Sie hatte sich mit einem ihresgleichen zusammengetan. In ihm wurde es kalt und kälter. Was war er nur für ein Idiot gewesen. Hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, dass all ihre Gefühle ehrlich, echt und von Dauer sein würden? Offenbar war sie durch die Erlebnisse auf dem Sklavenschiff nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen, als sie ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Aus. Vorbei. Ach was, es hatte ja noch nicht einmal angefangen. Gut für ihn, denn wenn er wirklich weich geworden wäre, würde es ihn jetzt innerlich zerreißen. Doch da es nie soweit gekommen war, ließ es ihn ziemlich kalt, mit wem Bulma zusammen war.  
  
"Ich suche meine Sachen", sagte er. Mehr nicht. Es gab Dinge, um die es sich zu kämpfen lohnte. Ehre, Rache, Genugtuung. Das zwischen ihm und Bulma, nun, es war ihr offensichtlich keinen zweiten Gedanken wert gewesen. Warum hatte er dennoch das dringende Bedürfnis, diesem Schnösel den blassen Hals umzudrehen? Vegeta schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Es war nicht mehr allzu lange hin bis zum Erscheinen der Cyborgs. Darauf musste er sich konzentrieren. Nur darauf.  
  
Er bog um die Ecke und hätte um ein Haar Frau Briefs umgerannt. Ihr sonst so sorglos lächelndes Gesicht war ungewohnt ernst. "Vegeta!" Ehe er sich versah, hatte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. "Das ist dafür, dass du Bulma entführt und ihr da draußen so gemeine Dinge gesagt hast, nachdem was sie für dich getan hat."  
  
In Vegeta hatte sich zuviel aufgestaut. Er packte Bulmas Mutter an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her in den Garten. Dort ließ er sie los und schickte allen Frust und allen Zorn in einem gigantischen Energiestrahl in den Himmel. Keuchend und schwitzend wandte er sich der entgeisterten Frau Briefs zu.  
  
"Was ist hier los?!" Die Fensterscheiben ringsum klirrten und Frau Briefs presste sich erschrocken die Hände auf die Ohren.  
  
"Ts ... Ts..."., Bulma trat in Safranos Begleitung aus dem Haus. Safrano schüttelte betrübt das Gesicht. "Wie kann man nur so barbarisch viel Lärm machen?"  
  
Bulmas Gesicht war starr wie eine Maske. Sie lächelte nicht, sie zeigte auch keinen Ärger. Früher wäre sie auf ihn zugestürmt und ihre Stimmgewaltigkeit hätte seine weit in den Schatten gestellt. Doch nun ließ sie sich von Safrano zur Straße geleiten, ohne ihre Mutter oder Vegeta mit einem Blick zu würdigen. Frau Briefs ließ die Hände sinken und seufzte schwer.  
  
Safrano zog eine Kapsel aus der Jackentasche, drückte und warf sie auf die Straße. Es knallte und kaum hatte sich der Rauch verzogen, da stand oder besser gesagt schwebte ein flotter, schwarzer Flitzer. Er öffnete galant die Beifahrertüre und half Bulma auf den Sitz, ehe er sich auf der anderen Seite locker auf den Fahrersitz schwang, den Schlüssel drehte und Gas gab. Ein flüchtiges Winken und eine stinkende Abgaswolke war alles, was er den beiden im Garten gönnte.  
  
"Wo will er mit ihr hin?", fragte Vegeta, um sich gleich darauf über sich selbst zu ärgern. Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, wohin sie fuhren und was sie dort machten ....  
  
"Vegeta, bitte hör auf so zu leuchten, das macht mir Angst ..." Frau Briefs Stimme rief ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Er atmete tief durch und schraubte seine Energie zurück.  
  
"Was ist mit Bulma passiert?", quetsche er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. "Komm in die Küche, Vegeta", Frau Briefs zog ihre Schürze zurecht. "Du bist viel zu angespannt. Eine Tasse Tee wird dir gut tun."  
  
Vegeta kannte Bulmas Mutter gut genug, um zu wissen, wann er nachgeben musste. Also trottete er hinter ihr wieder zurück ins Haus. Das Wasser kochte schon und Frau Briefs füllte das Teepulver in die Becher. Mit erzwungener Geduld wartete Vegeta bis Frau Briefs die Becher gefüllt hatte und ihm einen reichte. Der Tee schmeckte bitter, aber das passte sehr gut zu Vegetas Laune.  
  
"Gokou hat uns erzählt, was du auf dem Schiff zu Bulma gesagt hast", begann Frau Briefs nachdem sie den ersten Schluck genommen hatte. "Aus Bulma selber war kein Wort herauszubekommen. Wir haben sie natürlich sofort ins nächste Krankenhaus gebracht, aber außer einer Schwäche, war sie vollkommen in Ordnung. Körperlich jedenfalls."  
  
Vegeta nippte an seinem Tee. "Es ging nicht anders, wir hatten nur noch eine Bohne ..." . Er stockte. Warum zum Teufel rechtfertigte er sich vor ihr?  
  
"Das ist mir klar. Gokou hat uns auch gesagt, dass du sie hast beschützen wollen auf diese Art. Bulma kann sehr stur sein, und vielleicht war deine Grausamkeit wirklich der einzige Weg, sie daran zu hindern, dir irgendwie nachzureisen, sobald sie wieder auf den Beinen war. Das neue Schiff meines Mannes ist ja bald danach fertig geworden." Sie nahm noch einen kleinen Schluck und seufzte erneut. "Aber der gute Wille rechtfertigt nicht immer die Mittel und was Bulma betrifft, bist du zum falschen Zeitpunkt zu weit gegangen. In ihrem normalen Zustand hätte sie es wahrscheinlich verkraftet und dir irgendwie heimgezahlt." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Doch geschwächt, knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen, vorher krank vor Angst um dich .... das alles war zuviel, zu schnell hintereinander. Irgendwie hat sie zum Selbstschutz ihre Gefühle ausgeklinkt. Nach ein paar Tagen im Krankenhaus schien es besser zu werden. Sie hat bei Chichis Besuch sogar geweint, und wir alle hofften, dass sie nach und nach auftauen, sich ihren Kummer von der Seele heulen und einen gerechten Zorn gegen deine rüden Methoden entwickeln würde ...."  
  
Genau damit hatte Vegeta auch gerechnet, darauf war er gefasst gewesen, damit hätte er leben können, sehr gut sogar. "Aber ...?"  
  
"Aber als ich tags darauf wieder ins Krankenhaus kam, war Safrano da und bei ihm war ein gewisser Professor Manhip. Bulma war ganz ruhig, keine Tränen, kein Toben, auch keine Freude über meinen Besuch. Safrano hat mir gesagt, dass Bulmas seelische Verletzung am besten mit viel Ruhe zu kurieren wären und mit Gesprächen. Professor Manhip ist angeblich eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Traumabewältigung und so dachten wir, es wäre für sie echt das beste. Jeden Tag kamen die beiden und jeden Tag zog sich Bulma tiefer und tiefer an einen Ort zurück, den wir nicht erreichen konnten. Einzig wenn Safrano da war, schien sie so etwas wie Freude zu empfinden. Als sie dann in häusliche Pflege entlassen wurde, besuchte Safrano sie täglich. Er brachte auch die Idee für das neue Projekt mit und Bulma schien richtig versessen darauf, endlich etwas Sinnvolles zu tun." "Was ist mit der Verlobung?"  
  
"Vorläufig haben wir es nur von ihm gehört, Bulma hat an dem Tag einen sehr teuren Brillantring getragen, jetzt liegt er bei ihrem anderen Schmuck in ihrem Zimmer, weil er sie beim Arbeiten nur stört." Sie beugte sich vor. "Vegeta, bitte zieh nicht aus!"  
  
Vegeta hätte sich fast an seinem Tee verschluckt. "Warum nicht? Mein Zimmer ist ..." "... innerhalb einer Stunde wieder genauso wie du es verlassen hast. Bulma wollte deine Sachen in eine Schachtel packen und weg werfen, oder besser gesagt, Safrano hat es vorgeschlagen und Bulma hat einfach genickt. Ich habe alles sauber verpackt und im Speicher aufbewahrt." "Gut, aber ... aber .."  
  
"Erstens gehört dieses Haus immer noch meinem Mann und nicht Bulma, somit können wir beherbergen wen wir wollen und zweitens werden wir einfach sagen, dass das Raumschiff erst noch wieder überholt werden muss. Ich werde mit meinem Mann reden, der kann das bestimmt so drehen, dass es mindestens drei Wochen dauert."  
  
Vegeta hob seinen Becher an die Lippen, setzte ihn wieder ab und verschränkte die Arme. "Warum? Warum soll ich hier bleiben?"  
  
Bulmas Mutter gönnte sich einen weiteren Schluck, ehe sie erwiderte: "Weil ich mir ganz sicher bin, dass du der einzige bist, der das Porzellan wieder kitten kann." Er wusste, wovon sie sprach, aber obwohl er wünschte, dass sie recht hatte konnte er es nicht so recht glauben. "Ich habe es doch schon versucht. Sie ist wie ein Eisklotz." Ein erfreutes Leuchten trat in Frau Briefs sorgenvolle, blaue Augen. "Also liegt dir tatsächlich etwas an ihr?"  
  
Vegeta tat sein bestes, den Kopf noch aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. "Sie ist ganz nützlich, wenn es um technische Dinge geht, aber sonst?" Er bemühte sogar seine Finger und zählte auf: "Sie ist launisch, kommandiert gern alle Leute herum, nie kann man ihr etwas recht machen, sie stört ständig beim Training, sie kann nicht kochen und nicht kämpfen", und weil Frau Briefs kein bisschen überzeugt wirkte, griff er verzweifelt zum letzten Argument: "und sie ändert viel zu oft ihre Frisur." Frau Briefs verschluckte sich fast am Rest ihres Tees und brach in lautes Lachen aus. "Mehr fällt dir nicht ein?" Sie verschränkt die Finger, wurde wieder ganz ernst und fixierte ihn. "Du wirst Bulma helfen, oder?"  
  
"Jemand muss ja meinen Anzug reparieren", grummelte er, leicht beleidigt, weil sie seine Argumente nicht ernst zu nehmen schien.  
  
Erleichtert über seine wenn auch unwillige Zustimmung fischte Frau Briefs einen Zettel heraus und legte ihn neben seinen Becher. "Das ist die Adresse dieses Professor Manhips."  
  
"Soll ich hinfliegen und ihn platt machen?", Vegeta zweifelte, dass dies sonderlich viel nützen würde. "Auf jeden Fall solltest du dir diesen Psychiater mal ansehen", meinte ihre Mutter nur. "Was Bulma betrifft", sie zuckte die Achseln. "Ich glaube, dass es etwas ganz Ungewöhnliches braucht, um sie aus ihrer Erstarrung zu reißen, aber was das sein könnte...?"  
  
Vegeta steckte den Zettel ein. "Ich brauche sowieso etwas Bewegung", sagte er und stand auf. Über den Rand ihres Bechers hinweg warf ihm Frau Briefs einen wissenden Blick zu und verbarg ihr Lächeln. Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, setzte sie den Becher ab und atmete tief durch.  
  
"Ist es gut gegangen?", Prof. Briefs stand in der Türe und sah seine Gattin fragend an. "Ich habe mich nicht geirrt", sagte sie und stand auf, um die beiden Becher auszuspülen. "Er hängt an ihr."  
  
"Dann besteht also noch Hoffnung?" "Die gibt es immer, mein Lieber", sagte sie und stellte die beiden wieder sauberen Becher auf die Spüle. "Leicht wird es allerdings für beide nicht." "Kinder können so stur sein!", seufzte er und rückte seine Brille zurecht. "Soll ich sein Raumschiff also generalüberholen?"  
  
"Auf jeden Fall. Safrano würde sofort merken, wenn du nur halbe Sache machst oder nur so tust als ob. Ach ja und sei so lieb und stell die beiden großen Schachteln vom Speicher gleich neben der Türe wieder in Vegetas Zimmer."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn bittend an, bis er seufzend aus dem Zimmer schlurfte. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte Bulma ihren Starrsinn ausschließlich von ihm geerbt, genauso wie ihr Genie. Hoffentlich fand sich Vegeta in der Stadt zurecht ohne gleich wieder eine halbe Katastrophe heraufzubeschwören. Vegeta wusste nichts von ihrer Sorge um diverse Gebäude und sonstige Dinge in der Stadt. Er hatte sich im Raumschiff frische Kleider geholt und sich rasch geduscht und umgezogen. Mit dem Blatt in der Hand flog er über die Stadt und achtete nicht im Geringsten auf die Leute, die mit offenem Mund zu ihm hinauf starrten. Mütter zogen ihre Kinder beiseite und erklärten ihnen, dass das bestimmt wieder ein Reklamegag sei oder dass hier ein schlechter Film gedreht würde, wobei sie selbst allerdings vergeblich nach Kameras, Hubschrauber und langen Schnüren Ausschau hielten. Nach längerem hin und her, beschloss Vegeta, einfach zu fragen. Am besten kannten sich doch diese Leute in der Stadt aus, die mit den gelben Wagen namens Taxi durch die Stadt flitzten.  
  
An so einem Taxistand landete er und ging ohne große Umschweife sofort auf den ersten Fahrer zu. "Wo ist das?", fragte er und hielt ihm den Zettel hin. Der Fahrer, der auch der Meinung war, dass der fliegende Mann in schwarz zu einem Superheldenfilm gehörte (und dort bestimmt den Bösewicht mimte) blickte sich verstohlen nach einer Kamera um. Dass keine zu sehen war, bestätigte nur seinen Verdacht, dass die Filmfirma auf diese weise zu kostenlosen Statisten kommen wollte. Die Adresse auf dem Zettel passte auf eine Straße am anderen Ende der Stadt. Ob der komische Typ wohl eine Minikamera in seiner Stehfrisur versteckt hatte? "Ich weiß wo das ist, soll ich Sie dahin bringen?", fragte er freundlich. "Mein Taxi ist das günstigste und schnellste in der Stadt."  
  
Vegeta zögerte. "Ich habe kein Geld dabei, eine Wegbeschreibung reicht." "Ach was, Geld", der Taxifahrer linste zu einem Wagen hinüber, der verdächtig langsam vorbeifuhr. Ob der Dicke mit dem Hut vielleicht der Regisseur war? "Man bekommt nicht jeden Tag Gelegenheit, jemanden durch die Stadt zu fahren, der fliegen kann."  
  
Menschen waren einfach undurchschaubar, stellte Vegeta mal wieder fest. Sonst war ihnen Geld doch das Wichtigste überhaupt und jetzt das. Aber ihm sollte es recht sein. Er nahm das Angebot mit prinzlicher Herablassung an und setzte sich ins Taxi. Während der Fahrt fiel ihm auf, dass der Fahrer immer wieder in den Rückspiegel blickte, auch wenn es gar nicht nötig war und sich ab und zu mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr, als müsse er seine Frisur richten.  
  
Der Taxifahrer wiederum frage sich, was für ein komisches Drehbuch das wohl war, wo der Superschurke sich im Taxi zu seinem Tatort führen ließ, ohne den Fahrer zu bedrohen oder einzuschüchtern. Die Autos hinter ihm wechselten immer wieder ab.  
  
Es war nicht ersichtlich, welche davon zum Filmteam gehörten und welche nicht. "Ich dachte der Wagen sei schnell", kam es von hinten. "Statt dessen schleichen wir hier im Schneckengang durch die Gegend. Ich bin nicht zum Sightseeing hier, ich hab's eilig!"  
  
"Schon gut", beruhigte der Fahrer. Wenn in der Frisur wirklich eine Kamera klebte, war es vielleicht sogar eine Lifesendung. Das ganze Land könnte sehen, wie gut er fuhr und eine bessere Werbung gab es kaum. Also los! Das Taxi beschleunigte mit einem Ruck und der Taxifahrer riss das Lenkrad herum, sodass sie auf die Überholspur schlitterten. Dort fuhr recht flott in seinem ersten Sportwagen ein pickelgesichtiger Junior, der nicht schlecht erstaunt schlecht war, plötzlich ein rasendes, hupendes, blinkendes Taxi an der Stoßstange hängen zu haben.  
  
Das gelbe Gefährt weckte natürlich seinen Ehrgeiz und er dachte nicht daran auch nur einen Zentimeter langsamer zu werden.  
  
Dem Taxifahrer stand bereits der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Sein Fahrgast klopfte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. "Fenster auf!"  
  
Der Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu (zumindest nicht, wenn man sein Rentenalter erleben wollte...). Kaum war die linke Scheibe lautlos nach unten geglitten, lehnte sich Vegeta weit hinaus und zielte mit der Hand auf den Sportwagen.  
  
Der junge Spund sah die Gefahr natürlich nicht kommen, wer lässt sich schon von einem fuchtelnden Herrn mittleren Alters einschüchtern, nur weil er ein paar Muskeln hat? Das Grinsen verging ihm allerdings, als aus der leeren Hand ein Ball aus gelb leuchtender Energie auf seinen Wagen zugeschossen kam. Ein rascher Schlenker nach rechts und der Sportwagen schoss förmlich von der Straße, raste über den Rasen des nahe gelegenen Park und versank gluckernd im Ententeich. Der Fahrer konnte sich unverletzt und fluchend ans Ufer retten, wo er seine schlammigen Klamotten und das Auto beweinte, für das noch 30 Raten offen waren...  
  
Dem Taxifahrer war mittlerweile ganz anders geworden. Bleich und angespannt raste er mit seinem dubiosen Fahrgast durch die Straßen und Gassen und war erleichtert wie noch nie in seinem Leben, als er schließlich vor einem sehr teuren Apartmentkomplex hielt. "Hier ist es." Sagte er und linste vorsichtig in den Rückspiegel. Der gemeingefährliche Verrückte (den Gedanken an eine Lifesendung hatte er mittlerweile zu Grabe getragen) bedankte sich nicht einmal, sondern stieg einfach aus und ging auf das Gebäude zu. Der Fahrer spielte mit dem Gedanken, die Polizei zu rufen, aber da er den Typen ja ohne Entgelt durch die Stadt kutschiert hatte, konnte man ihm das ja als Mithilfe auslegen und so trachtete er einzig danach, möglichst viele Straßenkreuzungen zwischen sein Taxi und diesen Block zu bringen.  
  
Vegeta hörte wie das Taxi mit aufheulendem Motor davon jagte, aber seine Aufmerksamkeit galt den Türschildern. "Pulatio Manhip", stand dort in eleganten goldenen Lettern.  
  
Vor der Eingangstüre stand ein bulliger Mann in einer scheußlich knalligen Uniform und verschränkten Armen. Es sah nicht aus, als ob er freiwillig zur Seite treten würde, wenn man ohne Terminbestätigung Zutritt verlangte. Normalerweise hätte Vegeta ihn mit dem kleinen Finger in den Schlaf geschickt, aber sein eigentliches Ziel war ja, Safrano und Bulma unauffällig aufzuspüren. Seufzend trat er zurück auf die Straße. Das Flachdach schien ein besseres Ziel als die Eingangstüre. Außerhalb der Sichtweite des Portiers flog Vegeta schnell wie ein Windstoß hinauf. Von dort war es ein leichtes, die Türe zum Treppenhaus aufzubrechen und in den zweiten Stock zu gelangen. Hier gab es mehrere Türen und Vegeta hatte keine Mühe die richtige zu finden. Doch was nun? Er konnte diese Türe natürlich zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, aber dann hätte er sich den Umweg über das Dach sparen können.  
  
Zwischen dem Apartment des Professor Manhip und dem eines gewissen Steuerberaters Treuschau war der Gang stark verbreitert und durch ein Fenster schien die Sonne auf eine Ledercouch und einen Designercouchtisch mit Illustrierten und Comics. Offenbar konnte man sich hier niederlassen, wie in einem Wartezimmer.  
  
Vegeta kam das Fenster gerade recht, es ließ sich geräuschlos aufschieben. Er kletterte auf das Fensterbrett und sah nach unten. Da dies die Rückseite des Gebäudes war, befand sich unten ein kleiner Garten und dahinter ein Fluss. Keine unliebsamen Zuschauer in Sicht, Vegeta atmete auf und sprang. Er schwebte mit dem Rücken an der Hauswand vorsichtig zum Fenster des Professors. Dieser war ein Freund von buschigen Balkonpflanzen unbekannter Herkunft, wodurch es für Vegeta ein leichtes war, sich dahinter zu verstecken. Der erste Raum, das Vorzimmer war leer, aber gleich der nächste sah wirklich aus wie die Praxis eines Seelenklempners. Die berüchtigte Couch war hier aus grünem Leder und Bulma hatte sich darauf ausgestreckt. Professor Manhip, ein windiger Kerl mit Wieselgesicht, gewachstem Schnurrbart und Toupet saß auf einem Ledersessel gleich daneben, während Safrano ein paar Schritte entfernt auf einem Sofa saß und mit zufriedenem Lächeln das ganze beobachtete.  
  
"Fühlen sie sich nicht besser, Fräulein Briefs? Jetzt wo sie allen Schmerz hinter sich gelassen, alle Sorgen und Probleme auf ihren treuen Verlobten Safrano abgewälzt haben und nur noch das tun können, was Ihnen die meiste Freude bereitet, nämlich entwickeln und forschen ..."  
  
"Ich hatte ... Frieden", sagte Bulma stockend. "Es war so ruhig. Doch jetzt ... er ist wieder da." Vegeta schluckte. Also hatte er doch eine Wirkung auf sie.  
  
"Das ist nur jetzt am Anfang so. Bald ist er wieder fort und Sie können Ehefrau und Mutter werden, fühlen sie sich nicht glücklich bei dem Gedanken, dass der treusorgende Safrano immer an Ihrer Seite sein wird? Vergessen sie diesen Barbaren Vegeta und schauen Sie nur nach vorn. Safrano ist ihre Zukunft, ihr Leben, ihre Liebe ..." Bei jedem Wort klang die Stimme des Professors beschwörender, sanfter und selbst Vegeta musste an sich halten, um nicht zustimmend zu nicken.  
  
Bulma jedoch reagierte auf die Stimme des Professors wie stets und ihre Augen wurden noch leerer. "Safrano ist alles", sagte sie tonlos.  
  
Zufrieden nickte Safrano im Hintergrund und stand auf. "Das dürfte wieder mal reichen. Den Rest werde ich erledigen, sobald dieser lästige Pygmäe verschwunden ist." Zu Bulma gewandt sagte er freundlich. "Geh hinaus und warte im Vorraum auf mich, Schatz. Ich muss nur noch dem Professor danken."  
  
Gehorsam erhob sich Bulma und ging hinaus. Sobald die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, fiel die Maske der Freundlichkeit von Safrano ab und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Alles im Grünen, Manhip?."  
  
"Keinerlei Probleme, obwohl dieser Vegeta ohne Zweifel ein störende Element ist. Aber sobald du Bulma den Ring an den Finger gesteckt hast und eurer beider Unterschriften unter dem Ehevertrag stehen, könnte ich probieren, sie wieder zurückzuholen."  
  
"Besser nicht, sonst kratzt sie mir die Augen aus."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich würde sowieso nicht darauf wetten, dass sie überhaupt jemals wieder zurückfindet. Eigentlich hätte sie nie so rasch auf das Programm reagieren dürfen, aber der Schock und ihre geschwächte Konstitution haben uns in die Hände gespielt. Ich habe es locker geschafft, in ihrem Innersten zu verankern, dass sie ohne dich verloren ist. Wenn du länger als 24 Stunden nicht bei ihr bist, würde sie aufhören zu essen, zu trinken, zu schlafen und vielleicht sogar zu atmen. Ist doch eine gute Versicherung gegen diesen verrückten Kampfsportler Vegeta, oder?"  
  
"Aber eine verdammt lästige dazu...", schnaubte Safrano. "Es ist kein Spaß diese stumpfe Marionette zu küssen."  
  
An deiner Stelle würde ich sie durch einen kleinen Unfall entsorgen und ihre beiden Alten gleich mit ..."  
  
Vegeta ballte die Fäuste und seine Aura flackerte. Nur mit äußerster Mühe kämpfte er seinen Zorn nieder. Wenn er recht verstanden hatte, blieb ihm noch etwas Zeit, die beiden Schufte in Staub zu verwandeln wäre allerdings auch kein Weg, Bulma zu helfen. Mit knirschenden Zähnen wartete Vegeta bis Safrano mit Bulma dass Gebäude verlassen hatte. Professor Manhip saß unterdessen gemütlich in einem Wälzer schmökernd in seinem Sessel und ahnte nicht, was sich außerhalb des Fensters zusammenbraute. Vegetas Zorn entlud sich, sobald der Wagen mit Safrano und Bulma außer Sichtweite war.  
  
Das Glas zerbarst und ein Teil des Mauerwerks und des Rahmens wurde mit in den Raum katapultiert. Erschrocken ging Manhip hinter seinem Sessel in Deckung. Noch immer hatte sich Vegeta eisern in Gewalt, doch seine leuchtende Aura war Warnung genug, als er in den Raum herein geschwebt kam.  
  
"Verschwinde aus der Stadt!", herrschte er Manhip an, richtete seine Handfläche auf die Couch. Das teure Möbelstück wurde voll von dem Energiestrahl erwischt und alles was blieb, war ein Häufchen Asche. "Keinen Kontakt zu diesem Safrano und wenn du noch einmal auch nur in Bulmas Nähe kommst, wirst du genauso enden, verstanden? Komm ja nicht auf die Idee, deine Spielchen über das Telefon oder sonstwie zu treiben. Ich werde dich aufspüren ..."  
  
Gerade die leise Stimme, mit der ihm Vegeta die Drohungen ins Gesicht schleuderte, trafen den Professor bis ins Mark. Totenbleich nickte er zu jedem von Vegetas Sätzen.  
  
Man hörte schwere Schritte den Gang entlang trampeln. "Professor Manhip, was ist passiert? Geht es Ihnen gut? Bitte antworten sie!"  
  
"Denk nur nicht, dass du jetzt zum Telefon greifen kannst, um Safrano zu warnen. Ich werde es herausfinden ..." Mit diesen Worten sprang Vegeta durch das Loch in der Mauer ins Freie und flog hoch über der Stadt zurück zu den Briefs.  
  
..................  
  
Noch am gleichen Tag löste Professor Manhip alle seine Konten und Sparbücher auf, schloss sich einer arktischen Expedition an und wurde einige Wochen darauf Stammesmitglied bei einer Inuitgemeinschaft. Er heiratete die Tochter eines Knochenschnitzers und erwarb beachtliche Fähigkeiten im Erlegen von Yetisauriern.  
  
..................  
  
Da in der Stadt reger Verkehr herrschte überholte Vegeta Safranos Auto mühelos. Als Safrano und Bulma aus eintrafen, hatte Vegeta bereits den Eltern von Bulma alles erzählt und war dabei, seine Sachen wieder in seinem Zimmer zu versorgen.  
  
Auf Safranos entrüstete Frage, gab Frau Briefs lediglich die abgesprochene Antwort und da Bulmas Vater bereits damit begonnen hatte, das Raumschiff gründlich zu überholen, war es ohnehin zu spät, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.  
  
Es fiel Bulmas Eltern nicht leicht, Safrano gegenüber die freundliche Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, aber da sie mit Vegeta einer Meinung waren, rissen sie sich zusammen. Je näher sich Safrano seinem Ziel wähnte, desto tiefer würde er schlussendlich fallen und desto schmerzhafter würde es sein. Vegetas Angebot, diesem Kerl gleich jetzt die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Radieschen von unten zu betrachten, lehnte Herr Briefs angesichts der Freundschaft zu Safranos Vater ab.  
  
"Außerdem kann durchaus etwas dran sein, dass seine Abwesenheit Bulma soweit zusetzt, dass wir ihr nicht mehr helfen können", erklärte Bulmas Mutter. "Da dieser Professor Manhip jetzt weg ist, haben wir eine echte Chance sie wieder zu sich selbst finden zu lassen."  
  
An diesem Argument gab es nichts zu rütteln, wie Vegeta zähneknirschend einsehen musste. "Können wir nicht die Dragonballs einsetzen?", war sein nächster Vorschlag.  
  
Herr Briefs schüttelte den Kopf. "Sobald Bulma aus dem Krankenhaus zurück war, hat sie alle ihre alten Erfindungen zerstört und die Daten gelöscht. Ich schätze, das war ein letztes Aufbäumen gegen Safrano war, damit er die Sachen nicht in die Hände bekommt. Ich kann dir nicht einmal versprechen, dass ich einen nachbauen kann", musste Prof. Briefs zugeben. "Der Radar war Bulmas besonderer Stolz und sie hat mich nie auch nur ein Schräubchen dran drehen lassen." Mit den Dragonballs war es also Essig. Das war nicht nur wegen Bulma selbst eine mittlere Katastrophe, es war ja nicht abzusehen, wie viele Menschen beim Kampf gegen die Cyborgs ihr Leben lassen würden.  
  
Indes hatte Prof. Briefs zumindest Schritte unternommen, die selbst bei einer Heirat mit Bulma verhindern würden, dass die Fusion mit dem maroden Unternehmen seines ehemaligen Studienkollegen zustande kommen würde. Nicht einen Groschen vom Briefschen Vermögen würde Safrano zu sehen bekommen.  
  
Eine Woche verstrich und noch eine weitere. Safrano hatte ein aufmerksames Auge auf die Überholung des Raumschiffs, sodass Prof. Briefs keine allzu auffälligen Verzögerungen arrangieren konnte.  
  
Da Safrano immer erst gegen zehn Uhr Vormittags bei den Briefs auftauchte, versuchte Vegeta sein möglichstes, Bulma während des Frühstücks wieder näher zu kommen. Doch es war echt zum graue Haare kriegen, seine Versuche, sie wie früher anzustacheln liefen ins Leere, weil sie keines seiner Worte zu hören schien. Seine Berührungen und seine Küsse erduldete sie mit steinerner Mine, sodass sich Vegeta jedes Mal wie ein Schuft vorkam und rasch wieder den Rückzug antrat. Unter Tags war es sowieso keine Chance, Bulma ohne ihren Verlobten anzutreffen. Safrano überwachte jeden ihrer Schritte und am Ende der zweiten Woche fiel Vegeta auf, dass Bulma sogar seinen Ring am Finger trug.  
  
War Safrano von seinem vergeblichen Ausflug zu Professor Manhips Praxis (gleich am Tag nachdem dieser Vegetas freundlichen Rat angenommen und das Weite gesucht hatte) ziemlich verärgert zurückgekommen, so bemühte er sich offensichtlich durch gemeinsame Unternehmungen wie Bootsfahren, Kinobesuche, Spaziergänge usw... Bulma stärker an sich zu binden. Nachdem Vegeta den beiden mehrmals gefolgt war ohne einen Ansatzpunkt für ein Eingreifen zu finden, hatte er sich entschlossen, die Tage lieber sinnvoll mit dem Training an der Klippe zu verbringen bis der Professor mit dem Überholen des Raumschiffes fertig war.  
  
Niemand brachte ein Argument dagegen vor und so sahen sich Vegeta und Bulma meist nur morgens, denn jeden Abend führte Safrano sie entweder zum Tanzen, in ein Restaurant, in die Oper oder ins Theater aus. Irgendwie ärgerte sich Vegeta über die Tanzabende am meisten. Seinen Frust und seinen Zorn ließ er die Felsen beim Training doppelt und dreifach spüren. Der Tag rückte näher, an dem das Raumschiff ihm keine Entschuldigung für den Aufenthalt bei den Briefs mehr geben würde.  
  
"Am besten fliegst du damit einfach nur ein paar Kilometer. Ich habe ein Ferienhaus außerhalb der Stadt gekauft, dort kannst du wohnen und so oft vorbeikommen wie du willst."  
  
Vegeta überlegte. "Ich weiß nicht, welchen Sinn das noch hat. Nichts was ich tue hat gewirkt. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass dieser Lackaffe alles durchschaut was wir wissen und planen, mich zum Narren hält und heimlich auslacht." Er ballte die Fäuste. "Ein Saiyanprinz lässt sich so etwas nicht lange gefallen. Meine Geduld ist fast am Ende..."  
  
Frau Briefs nickte, sie hatte so etwas kommen sehen. "Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Saiyanprinzen so gern verlieren...."  
  
Vegeta sah sie scharf an, sie jedoch zuckte nur mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln die Schultern. "Wenn Bulma ihn heiratet oder wegen seines Verlustes stirbt, hast du doch verloren, oder?"  
  
Für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würde Vegeta explodieren. Doch dann streckte er nur wortlos die Hand aus und Frau Briefs ließ den Schlüssel für das Wochenendhaus hinein fallen. "Ich habe ein paar Fachleute auf dem Gebiet befragt", sagte sie eindringlich. "Es ist noch nicht entschieden, Vegeta. Egal wie skrupellos und genial es dieser Manhip begonnen hat, wir haben eine Chance." Sie sah Vegeta vorsichtig an. "Vielleicht wenn wir Bulmas alten Freund Gokou um Hilfe bitten ..."  
  
"Nein!" Vegeta schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf. "Ich werde keinesfalls Kakerott anflehen, lieber gehe ich allein in den Weltraum zurück."  
  
Frau Briefs seufzte. "Das habe ich erwartet. Also gut, versuchen wir es ohne Hilfe. Aber uns muss rasch was einfallen." Diesen Satz hatte Vegeta noch im Ohr, als er am letzten Tag seines offiziellen Aufenthaltes bei den Briefs zur Klippe flog. Diesmal ging er nicht wie üblich sein Programm durch, sonder setzte sich auf den Klippenrand, starrte hinunter auf das schäumende Meer, das ein perfekter Spiegel seiner eigenen, aufgewühlten Gefühle war und versuchte, sich darüber klar zu werden, warum sich das ganze eigentlich antat. Seine erste Begegnung mit Bulma auf Namek fiel ihm ein, er hatte sie nur ganz kurz gesehen und war mit seinen Gedanken woanders gewesen. Dann wieder zurück im Leben und auf der Erde war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie die Angst, die sie auf Namek noch vor ihm gehabt hatte, offensichtlich überwunden hatte. In Freezers Armee hatte es kaum humanoide weibliche Kriegerinnen gegeben und ihre Einladung, bei ihr zu wohnen, hatte ihn vor eine ungewöhnliche Situation gestellt. Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte er sich an das erste Mal, als er aus Versehen die Badezimmertüre geöffnet hatte, als Bulma gerade aus der Wanne stieg. Was hatte sie ihm alles an den Kopf geworfen? Nicht nur jede Menge Ausdrücke, die er zuvor noch nie gehört hatte, sondern auch den Schwamm, einen Eimer, den kleinen Hocker ... Dennoch, er würde nie vergessen, wie wunderschön sie ausgesehen hatte, rosig im Gesicht, die Haare feucht und die unzähligen Wassertropfen die auf ihrem Körper geglitzert hatten ... Eine besonders hohe Welle leckte an den Felsen und eine Böe trug die salzige Gischt bis zu ihm herauf. Vegeta leckte sich die salzigen Tropfen von den Lippen und dachte an den warmen Honig in Bulmas Küssen. Seltsam, wie viele Kleinigkeiten sich derart tief in sein Gedächtnis eingegraben hatten. Vor allem ihre Wärme, das innere Licht, welches sie so großzügig schenkte, und damit die Schatten aus den Winkeln seiner erfrorenen Seele vertrieb. Genau dieses Licht, nach dem er sich (wie er hier allein und für sich im Stillen zugab) gesehnt hatte, hatte dieser Safrano in ihr erstickt. Er hatte etwas gestohlen was nur ihm, Vegeta, gehörte und dafür würde er büßen. Vegetas Blick fiel auf ein Büschel der blauen Blumen, die hier am Klippenrand zu blühen begonnen hatten. Im Herzen jeder Blüte schimmert es warm goldgelb und karmesinrot, Stempel und Staubgefäße sprachen von Leben, Feuer und Licht inmitten der erfrischenden Kühle.  
  
Vorsichtig, weil er so etwas noch nie zuvor getan hatte, grub Vegeta das Büschel Blumen aus. So langsam war er noch nie nach Hause geflogen. Als er ankam, waren Safrano und Bulma längst fort, aber das war ihm nur recht.  
  
Frau Briefs war sehr erstaunt, als er ihr die Blumen brachte und sie bat, diese in einen Topf zu setzen. "Sie sind für Bulma", sagte er nur und ging auf sein Zimmer. In seinem Schreibtisch (nicht dass er ihn oft benützt hätte) waren Stifte und Papier leicht zu finden. Die richtigen Worte hingegen musste sich Vegeta erst abringen.  
  
Der Mond stand bereits hoch am Himmel, Safrano hatte Bulma schon vor Stunden heimgebracht, da endlich faltete Vegeta das siebenunddreißigste Blatt zusammen, stieß den Stuhl zurück und streckte sich.  
  
Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun und was werden sollte, wenn er erst sein neues Heim außerhalb der Stadt bezogen hatte, das stand noch in den Sternen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schlug er um die gleiche frühe Stunde wie immer die Augen auf. Seine Sachen hatte er längst schon zum Raumschiff geschafft, lediglich einer seiner Overalls war noch im Schrank. Als er ins Bad ging, hörte er in der Küche Frau Briefs rumoren.  
  
"Bist du das, Vegeta?", sie steckte den Kopf zur Türe heraus. "Hier sind sie!" Sein Blick fiel durch die offene Türe auf den Tisch, wo die kleinen blauen Blütensterne in einem hübschen, orangen Blumentopf leuchteten. "Gefällt es dir?"  
  
Er nickte. "Der Brief, ich habe gestern abend noch ....", er räusperte sich, "steck bitte den Zettel, der auf meinem Schreibtisch liegt dazu. Gib Bulma beides, sobald ich weg bin." "Danke", lächelte Frau Briefs unter Tränen. Sie wusste, was diese Gesten den stolzen Prinzen gekostet hatte. Wenn es nur half ...  
  
Vegeta machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und verschwand im Badezimmer. Frisch gewaschen kam er zum Frühstück und langte zu, als gäbe es kein morgen mehr. Bulma war noch immer nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen.  
  
Als kein Krümel war auf seinem Teller zu finden war, erhob sich Vegeta mit einem Seufzer. Frau Briefs geleitete ihn hinaus, wo Prof. Briefs schon wartete. "Es ist alles eingegeben", sagte er zu Vegeta. "Den Schlüssel hast du?" Vegeta griff in die Tasche seines Overalls, fühlte das kühle Metall und nickte. "Dann gute Reise", wünschte ihm Professor Briefs laut und wies mit dem Kopf zum Tor, wo eben Safrano erschien und heuchlerisch freundlich winkte.  
  
Vegeta ignorierte ihn und bestieg das Raumschiff. Es war alles wie Prof. Briefs gesagt hatte. Obwohl es nur ein Katzensprung bis zu dem Haus war, schnallte Vegeta sich an, ehe er den Autopiloten aktivierte.  
  
Frau Briefs war unterdessen schon wieder ins Haus zurück gegangen. Sie holte den Zettel aus Vegetas Zimmer und steckte ihn zwischen die Blätter der blauen Blumen. Dann klopfte sie an Bulmas Türe. "Bist du schon, wach Liebes?"  
  
Draußen dröhnte es unüberhörbar. Frau Briefs wartete nicht länger, sondern stieß die Zimmertüre auf. Bulma saß in einem hochgeschlossenen, blauen Nachthemd auf dem Bett und rieb sich die Augen. "Was ist los?"  
  
Frau Briefs hätte heulen können so teilnahmslos klang Bulmas Stimme. Sie riss sich zusammen und trug den Blumentopf mit einem Lächeln herein. "Hier, das ist Vegetas Abschiedsgeschenk an dich. Er hat die Blumen selbst für dich ausgewählt und hergebracht. Es ist auch ein Brief von ihm dabei." Bulma sah sich die Blumen an und streckte die Hand aus. "Ab.. Abschied?"  
  
"Ja, er ist wieder unterwegs, das Schiff ist wieder in Ordnung und fertig beladen. Du wolltest ja, dass er geht." Das Dröhnen wich einem Donnern. Bulma sah zum Fenster, doch von ihrem Zimmer aus hatte man keinen Blick auf den Teil des Gartens, wo das Raumschiff stand. Die Geräusche allein waren genug. Für eine Sekunde war das Donnern fast ohrenbetäubend, dann wurde es leiser und leiser, als das Raumschiff in den Wolken verschwand. Frau Briefs atmete auf, offenbar war alles glatt gegangen und Vegeta außer Sichtweite sicher schon auf Kurs zu dem neuen Haus. Entschlossen drückte sie Bulma den Blumentopf in die Hand. "Sie duften wunderbar, diese Klippensterne. Vegeta meinte, sie seien wie du, außen kühl und erfrischend, innen voll Wärme und Licht. Lies seinen Brief, Bulma und du wirst verstehen ...."  
  
Sie überließ ihre Tochter sich selbst und ging in die Küche zurück, um das Geschirr abzuspülen. Herr Briefs hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er Safrano gelassen ins Haus treten sah, aber er konnte ihn nicht daran hindern. Safrano ging zielsicher auf Bulmas Zimmer zu und stieß ohne anzuklopfen die Türe auf.  
  
Bulma saß an ihren Schreibtisch, den Topf mit den Blumen auf der Tischplatte und faltete gerade den Brief auseinander. Bei Safranos Eintreten zuckte sie zusammen.  
  
"Was ist denn, mein Schatz? Bist du nicht glücklich, mich zu sehen", lachte Safrano. Er nahm ihr das Blatt aus der Hand, überflog den Brief und zerriss ihn grinsend in kleine Fetzen. "Was willst du mit dem Gekrakel dieses Barbaren?" Dann bemerkte er die Blumen. "Die sind wohl auch von ihm, schäbig wie alles von ihm." Mit einer Handbewegung fegte er den Topf von der Tischplatte. Bulmas Hand zuckte, als wolle sie ihn auffangen, aber Safrano umarmte sie von hinten und hielt sie so zurück. Mit einem hörbaren Krach schlug der Tontopf auf und zerbrach.  
  
"Jetzt bist du sie los, Vegeta auch. Dein Vater hat sich eingebildet, dass ich keine Ahnung hätte, was hinter meinem Rücken gegen mich, gegen uns lief, aber er hat sich geirrt. Ich habe mich leicht an Bord schleichen und eruieren können, wohin Vegetas "Reise" gehen sollte. Ha! Dein Vater ist nicht der einzige, der einen Computer programmieren kann. Vegeta wird sich wundern, wo ihn seine Reise hinführt ... Sei glücklich, Bulma, den siehst du nie wieder!"  
  
Safrano setzte seinen Absatz mitten auf die Blüten, drehte den Fuß hin und her und zerquetschte die zarten blauen Blüten mit einem triumphierenden Lachen.  
  
Ende des 10. Teils 


	11. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 11

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Anmerkung: Diesen Teil bestreitet Bulma allein, was mit Vegeta ist, wird im nächsten Kapitel erzählt.  
  
Teil 11  
  
Fort. Er war fort.  
  
Bulmas Blick wollte sich nicht von den zertretenen Blüten lösen.  
  
Süß. Sie hatten so süß geduftet.  
  
Diese Blumen wuchsen nur an einem Ort in der Umgebung der Stadt.  
  
Bei den Klippen, bei denen Vegeta zu trainieren pflegte.  
  
Niemals wieder. Niemals wieder würde sie ihn sehen können, hatte diese Stimme gesagt.  
  
Wessen Stimme?  
  
Bulma legte den Kopf in den Nacken und blickte in Safranos Gesicht.  
  
"Du liebst nur mich, meine Süße, ist das klar? Am besten warte ich nicht mehr bis zur Fusion in drei Wochen. Gleich morgen werde ich dich heiraten. Ich muss nur noch an ein paar Fäden zupfen, damit wir die Genehmigung bekommen, aber das wird keine Mühe sein, immerhin sind wir ja alt genug, oder?"  
  
Heiraten? Warum sollte sie heiraten?  
  
Warum?  
  
Sie sah auf die weißen Schnipsel. Einer von ihnen enthielt noch ein paar vollständige Schriftzeichen. "bist mein Licht" stand darauf zu lesen.  
  
Wessen Licht?  
  
Vegetas Blumen. Vegetas Brief. Vegetas Licht.  
  
Vegeta?  
  
Langsam, ganz langsam stiegen Erinnerungen in ihr hoch. Der Saiyan, der immer nur an seine Kämpfe dachte. Sie sah einen schwarzen Overall auf dem Boden liegen, sah sich das Teil in die Waschmaschine stopfen. War da nicht ein Geräusch? Ja, die Türe war aufgeglitten. Vegeta kam aus dem Bad, rieb sich gerade mit dem Handtuch das Gesicht trocken. Er trug keinen Fetzen Stoff am Leib.  
  
"Warum wirst do so rot, mein Schatz?", fragte die warme Stimme, die ihren Geist in eine dicke flauschige Decke gewickelt hatte. Ja, sie fühlte keinen Schmerz mehr, aber jetzt, da sie sich zu regen begann, entpuppte sich die Decke immer mehr als ein Geflecht von klebrigen Fäden, die jede Regung, jedes Aufflackern ersticken wollten.  
  
Vegeta. Wiederum griff sie nach der Erinnerung. Vegetas funkelnde Augen, wenn sie sich stritten. Vegeta, der baff dastand, als sie ihn das erste mal überrumpelt hatte und küsste. Sie spürte, wie das Feuer wieder in ihren Adern zu strömen begann.  
  
Wie hatte sie nur all diese schönen Erinnerungen aufgeben können, nur um sich ein wenig Schmerz zu ersparen? War sie so feige? So schwach?  
  
Ihr Geist spannte probeweise seine Flügel. Die Fäden waren nachgiebig geworden. "Bulma, was ist? Willst du mich nicht küssen, mir nicht danken, dass ich dir diesen Barbaren auf ewig vom Hals geschafft habe? Er wird irgendwo im nirgendwo herumirren.... und wir, wir zwei sind ungestört, mein Täubchen."  
  
Er drehte sie zu sich herum. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, um besser in ihre Erinnerungen eintauchen zu können. Daher sah er nicht, dass ihr Blick nun wieder fast wie früher war, klar und fest. Mit einem siegesgewissen Lächeln neigte er den Kopf zu ihr herab. Seine Lippen näherten sich den ihren, berührten sie, pressten sich fester auf ihren kühlen Mund.  
  
Vegetas Küsse. Heiß, heftig und doch ungeschickt. Leidenschaft ohne Erfahrung, süßes Zögern und eine Sehnsucht, die einem das Herz bis zum Hals klopfen ließ. Er war zurück gekommen. Er hatte sie gehalten, sie berührt.. Vorsichtig. Unbeholfen. Verzweifelt. Er hatte sie geküsst. Doch die klebrige Decke hatte seine Küsse schal schmecken lassen. Sie hatte genug von dieser Decke, genug davon, ihren Schmerz, aber auch ihre Freude und ihr Glück knebeln zu lassen. Ihre Flügel spannten sich weiter, die Fäden dehnten sich, dehnten sich ... und rissen... Klatsch!  
  
Ungläubig, ja entsetzt wich Safrano zurück, die Hand auf den roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange gepresst. "Meine Bulma .. .was ist los?"  
  
"Igitt!" Bulma sprang auf und rannte ins Badezimmer.  
  
"Bist du krank?", Safrano wieselte hinter ihr her. "Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?" Sie hatte die Schiebetüre hinter sich zugezogen, und er zögerte, sie einfach aufzureißen. Er konnte hören, wie sie das Wasser laufen ließ und sich das Gesicht wusch.  
  
War er ein bisschen zu weit gegangen, sie gleich nach Vegetas Abreise schon mit dem Gedanken an eine übereilte Hochzeit zu konfrontieren? Nein, es musste rasch geschehen. Die Kontrolle über sie war seit Vegetas Einmischung trotz aller Bemühungen schwächer geworden. Es war höchste Zeit, sie ganz in seine Obhut zu bringen, damit er sie auf seinem Landsitz in den Bergen unauffällig mit Psychopharmaka voll pumpen lassen konnte, ohne dass jemand es mit bekam. War ja schade um ihren brillanten Verstand, aber das Vermögen ihres Vaters und vor allem seine Firma zählten mehr. "Ist dir noch immer übel, Bluma?", rief er hinein, ganz den besorgten Verlobten mimend.  
  
"Was ist mit Bulma?", ihre Mutter kam aus der Küche gelaufen. "Du schon hier Safrano?" Frau Briefs schwante nichts Gutes. Sollte er die Blumen und Vegetas Brief entdeckt haben?  
  
Sie wollte nachsehen, aber die Sorge um Bulma war stärker. "Was ist mit Bulma?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage.  
  
"Ihr ist übel", sagte Safrano und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
"Wovon denn? Was hat sie gegessen?"  
  
"Nichts, soviel ich weiß", er warf einen Blick auf Frau Briefs besorgtes Gesicht und fügte heuchlerisch hinzu. "Vielleicht bekommt ihr der Geruch dieser komischen Blumen nicht. Sie hat sie auf den Boden geworfen und drauf herumgetrampelt..."  
  
"Nein!" Frau Briefs wurde noch blasser. "Das ... hat sie getan?" Ihre Hoffnung sank und sie schluckte schwer. "Wenn da so ist ..."  
  
"Wer hat ihr denn diese Blumen gebracht? Doch nicht etwa dieser Barbar, der gerade abgeflogen ist, oder? Zutrauen würde ich ihm solch eine Rücksichtslosigkeit, immerhin hat Bulma ihn ja so gut wie ignoriert und er ist vielleicht sauer deswegen ..."  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Badezimmertür aufgerissen. "Mama, zurück!"  
  
Frau Briefs machte automatisch einen Sprung rückwärts aus dem Badezimmer. Keinen Augenblick zu früh, denn schon kam ein Kübel voll eiskaltem Wasser geflogen und landete punktgenau auf Safranos Kopf.  
  
Der stand einen Augenblick wie erstarrt da, ehe er sich den Eimer vom Kopf riss und hustete. "Was ... was ... soll ... das ... Bulma?"  
  
Frau Briefs sah den begossenen Safrano an und konnte sich kaum das Lachen verkneifen. Seine sorgfältig gelegten Wellen waren erinnerten an kraftlose Algen und auch sein Anzug war klatschnass. "Ich denke das war deutlich genug, du verdammter Lügner, oder?"  
  
Safrano wischte sich die triefenden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie konnte doch unmöglich ihn meinen, oder? Als er wieder klarer sah, wich er erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
  
Aus Bulmas Augen sprühten Funken und ihre Finger krümmten sich, als würden sie sich am liebsten um seinen Hals legen und fest zudrücken.  
  
"Verschwinde von hier, du ekelhafter ...", sie suchte vergeblich nach einem Wort, das ihr schlimm genug vorkam. "Ich gehe jetzt in die Werkstatt und suche die Schrotflinte, mit der Paps immer die gefräßigen Rabitosaurier von Mamas Blumenbeet vertrieben hat , als er noch jünger war. Soweit ich weiß, funktioniert die Flinte immer noch und ich werde es genießen dir eine Ladung Schrot auf deinen verlängerten Rücken zu brennen, dass du drei Wochen weder liegen noch sitzen kannst ... wenn du schlau bist, haust du gleich ab und verkriechst du dich die nächsten hundert Jahre bei den Hottentotten, denn ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass die Firma deines Vaters so gründlich den Bach runter geht, dass dir bald nicht mal mehr dieser geschmacklose Fetzen, den du Hose nennst, gehören wird."  
  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte sie an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Warte, Bulma", ihre Mutter lachte überglücklich und warf Safrano einen bitterbösen Blick zu. "Ich helfe dir beim Suchen, ich kann auch besser zielen als du,"  
  
Safranos Welt stürzte ein. Eben noch wähnte er sich als fast-schon-Besitzer der Kapsule Corps und jetzt ... und jetzt .... Fassungslos wankte er in Richtung Haustüre. Er musste einen neuen Plan fassen, einen neuen skrupellosen Psychiater finden, am besten gleich einen Hypnotiseur, der Bulma wieder in die Marionette verwandelte ... Vor ihrem Zimmer verharrte sein Schritt. Das war alles Vegetas Schuld, nur seine. Dieser unmögliche Barbar hatte alles kaputt gemacht, seinen schönen Plan ruiniert ... Die Blumen lagen noch immer so am Boden, wie er sie zurück gelassen hatte. Safranos bücke sich und seine Hand umfasste den Wurzelballen. Er würde dieses Unkraut auf den nächsten Scheiterhaufen werfen und genüsslich zusehen wie es verbrannte .. .genauso wie dieser Vegeta wohl schon mit seinem Raumschiff in der Sonne verglüht war, zu der ihn der falsche Kurs geführt hatte.  
  
"Was tust du noch hier ...?" Bulma stand in der Türe, die Flinte im Anschlag. Ihre Stimme war leise, gefährlich leise. "Ich habe dich doch gewarnt." Sie krümmte den Finger und die ersten Ladung Schrot bohrte sich haarscharf neben seinen Schuhen in den Boden. "Lass die Blumen los, oder ich werde etwas höher zielen und gewisse Teile treffen, auf die selbst eine so unmännliche Memme wie du nicht verzichten möchte ..." Das Rohr ruckte hoch. Safranos Erstarrung löste sich mit einem Schlag. Er ließ die Blumen fallen und wich zum Fenster zurück. "Das wirst du nicht tun, Bulma, oder willst du ins Gefängnis?"  
  
"Du vergisst, dass Mama und Papa Stein und Bein schwören werden, dass du eingedrungen bist und mich vergewaltigt hast, weil ich eine Heirat mit dir in letzter Sekunde abgelehnt habe. Du hast keine Ahnung wie gut ich schauspielern und vor allem nicht, wie laut ich schreien kann..." Sie holte tief Luft . "Halt, warte!", Safrano öffnete das Fenster. "Ich gehe schon."  
  
"Sehr gut. Und wenn ich noch einmal deine verkommene Visage sehen muss, kratze ich dir die Augen aus!"  
  
Das hörte Safrano schon nicht mehr. Er war bereits aus dem Fenster geklettert. Es war nur etwa ein und ein halber Meter bis zum Boden, aber er kam so unglücklich auf, dass er sich den Fuß verstauchte. Bulma feuerte mitleidlos eine Ladung Schrot über seinen Kopf, sodass er eiligst auf die Straße humpelte, seinen Wagen aus der Kapsel ließ und ohne einen einzigen Blick zurück zu werfen davon brauste.  
  
Aus der Stadt und aus Bulmas Leben.  
  
Erleichtert ließ Bulma die Schrotflinte sinken. "Das war einfach Klasse, Bulma, mein Engel", hörte sie die fröhliche Stimme ihrer Mutter hinter sich. Mit einem kleinen Lachen drehte sich Bulma zu ihr um. "Es hat auch gut getan, ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie sehr!"  
  
"Dann gib mir die Flinte und kümmere dich um die Blumen."  
  
Bulma sah zu den traurigen Überresten hinab. Traurig hängenden Blütenköpfe, zerdrückte Knospen, geknickte Stängel boten nicht gerade einen hoffnungsvollen Anblick.  
  
"Denkst du sie sind zu retten?", fragte Bulma zaghaft und hob den Klumpen behutsam auf. "Wo gesunde Wurzeln sind, ist immer Hoffnung", sagte ihre Mutter ruhig. "Bring sie in das Gewächshaus und pflanze sie am Teichrand ein. Ich schätze dort wird es ihnen gefallen."  
  
Bulma nickte. Den Wurzelballen mit den Stängelresten an ihr Herz gedrückt eilte sie ins Glashaus. Am Teich war die Erde schön feucht. Bulma machte sich nicht erst auf die Suche nach Handschuhen oder einem Setzholz. Sie kniete sich nieder, legte die Blumen vorsichtig ab und grub mit den Händen eine kleine Mulde in die schwarze, reiche Erde. Den Wurzelballen hineingesetzt, etwas Erde darüber gehäuft und rings um die geknickten Stängel vorsichtig angedrückt - fertig.  
  
Eigentlich sollte sie jetzt gehen und ihre Kleider wechseln, aber statt dessen, blieb sie neben dem Teich knien, dachte an Vegeta und seine Versuche, sie aus der Erstarrung zu reißen. Warum hatte sie nicht geantwortet, warum hatte sie ihn so kalt behandelt, dass er ohne Abschiedswort gegangen war  
  
...  
  
Sie bemerkte die Tränen erst, als sie auf die geschundenen Blüten tropften. Heiße Tränen des Zorns auf sich selbst, auf Safrano, auf Vegeta (wenn er sie nicht so gemein behandelt hätte auf dem Schiff, dann ...), bittere Tränen der Reue, dass sie ihm nicht mehr für die Blumen hatte danken können, schmerzvolle Tränen des Verlustes weil er wieder fort war und sie allein gelassen hatte... Immer heftiger quollen sie aus Bulmas Augen, sie schlang die Arme um die Schultern und bebte am ganzen Körper. Ihr war kalt, so sehr kalt ohne ihn.  
  
"Gut, mein Herz, lass es heraus, lass alles heraus." Ihre Mutter zog sie sacht in die Höhe und umarmte sie.  
  
Fast zehn Minuten lang wurde Bulma von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, dann beruhigte sie sich langsam. Schließlich löste sie sich aus den Armen ihrer Mutter und wischte sich die Tränen mit dem schmutzigen Ärmel aus dem Gesicht. "Vegeta ... wo ist er jetzt, wo ist er hin, Mama?"  
  
"Eigentlich wollte er nur zu unserem neuen Wochenendhaus. Aber Papa sagt, er habe noch keinen Rückruf von dort erhalten, wie es eigentlich abgemacht war."  
  
Mit einem Schlag fielen Bulma Safranos gehässige Bemerkungen wieder ein. "Papa, wo ist er, ich muss ihm was sagen?"  
  
"Er ist im Wohnzimmer bei der Kommunikationskonsole. Warum bist du so aufgeregt?" "Das sage ich dir später, ich muss mich beeilen!" Bulma rannte zurück in den Wohntrakt und riss die Türe zum Wohnzimmer auf "Papa!"  
  
"Ah, Bulma! Deine Mutter hatte recht, du bist wieder du selbst", strahlte er sie an. "Ich bin auch froh darüber und ich entschuldige mich für den Kummer, den ich euch gemacht habe. Hast du Kontakt zu Vegeta?"  
  
Ihr Vater schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist als wäre einfach kein Kontakt zum Raumschiff möglich." Bulma schluckte und wiederholte, was Safrano ihr gesagt hatte. "Kann es sein, dass er das Schiff auf Selbstzerstörung programmiert hat?"  
  
Prof. Briefs dachte kurz nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, dafür habe ich zu viele Sicherheitsschranken eingebaut. Bei Vegeta muss man ja immer mit allem möglichen rechnen und der einzige Mensch, der außer mir diese Schranken umgehen oder durchbrechen könnte, bist du. Aber was er wahrscheinlich getan hat, ist einen neuen Kurs einzugeben. Wie gut, dass Vegeta jede Menge Vorräte an Bord hat."  
  
"Das ist das kleinste Problem, Papa. Was, wenn der Kurs Vegeta mitten in ein Asteroidenfeld führt und er nicht mehr raus kommt? Er ist nicht so gut mit der manuellen Kontrolle wie ich."  
  
"Hmm....", Prof. Briefs rieb sich das Kinn. "Um eigenständig ein Ziel einzugeben, müsste Safrano über gute Kenntnisse in Astronomie verfügen, tut er das?"  
  
Bulma schüttele den Kopf. "Nicht, soweit ich weiß."  
  
"In diesem Falle kann er nur bereits berechnete Ziele anwählen, die im Computer enthalten sind. Wenn er so sicher war, dass du Vegeta nicht wieder sehen wirst, dann könnte er ... könnte er ...", tief in Gedanken und unverständliches Zeugs vor sich hin murmelnd ging Bulmas Vater in die Werkstatt, startete den Computer und durchsuchte die Festplatte nach einer ganz bestimmten Datei. "Ahh ... hier ist es. Da sind die Ziele, die ich probeweise berechnet und in den Bordcomputer eingegeben hatte. Was glaubst du, welches könnte er gemeint haben?"  
  
Bulma stützte sich an der Rückenlehne ab und beugte sich über die Schulter ihres Vaters. Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augenbrauen suchte sie die blinkenden Zahlenreihen ab. Plötzlich stockte ihr Blick und sie deutete auf eine Reihe ganz unten. "Ist es das, was ich vermute, Paps?"  
  
Herr Briefs folgte ihrem Finger und stutzte. "Du meine Güte, das habe ich ganz vergessen."  
  
"Das ... das ist eine Sonne, oder? Du hast den Kurs direkt in eine Sonne berechnet." Bulma schluckte. Ihr war als umklammere eine bleierne Faust ihr Herz. "Wenn Safrano das gefunden und eingegeben hat..." Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken. Vegeta. War er bereits tot? Qualvoll erstick und verbrannt? Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie sank auf den Fußboden nieder, die zitternden Hände vors Gesicht geschlagen. Alles wegen ihr. Nur wegen ihr war Vegeta ...  
  
"Bulma." Sie spürte die warme, feste Hand ihres Vaters auf ihrer Schulter. "Denk nicht immer gleich das Schlimmste."  
  
"Warum nicht? Safrano ist alles zuzutrauen."  
  
"Das sicher, aber du hast vergessen, wer dieses Schiff gebaut hat."  
  
Erstaunt ließ sie die Hände sinken und sah zu ihm hoch. Vorsichtige Hoffnung glomm in ihrem Tal der Verzweiflung. "Wie meinst du das, Paps?"  
  
"Bei Vegeta muss man doch darauf gefasst sein, dass er bei seiner Trainingswut die Steuerung demoliert. Für den Fall, dass dann das Schiff einen selbst zerstörerischen Kurs nimmt, habe ich eine Notschaltung eingebaut, die den Autopiloten auf ein als sicher eingestuftes Ziel umspringen lässt. Und zwar auf eines in nächster Nähe. Diese Sicherung dürfte auch in diesem Fall angesprungen sein und hat das Schiff rechtzeitig umgelenkt."  
  
Langsam, noch unsicher, ob sie wirklich mit aller Kraft hoffen durfte, stand Bulma wieder auf. "Welches Ziel könnte das sein?"  
  
Der Professor drehte sich wieder um Bildschirm. Sein Blick glitt über die Zahlenreihen. "Eines von diesen vieren hier", sagte er und tippte auf einen Block von vier grün markierten Koordinaten. "Das ist aber ziemlich weit weg", murmelte Bulma. Längst schon stand ihr Entschluss fest. "Ich möchte dein neues Raumschiff nehmen und ihn zurück holen, Papa. Wie rasch ist es startbereit?"  
  
Herr Briefs seufzte. Er hatte das kommen sehen. "Du gönnst deinen armen Eltern auch keine Verschnaufpause. Kaum haben wir dich zurück, willst du schon wieder weg."  
  
Bulma stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Sie schlang die Arme von hinten um ihn und bettete ihre Wange auf sein Haar. "Tut mir leid, Papa, wirklich. Ich will euch doch keinen Kummer machen, das weißt du. Aber ... aber Vegeta ..."  
  
Ihr Vater streckte die Hand nach hinten und strich ihr übers Haar. "Klar weiß ich das. Ich war ja auch mal jung und verliebt."  
  
Bulma wurde knallrot. "Ist es so offensichtlich", fragte sie leise.  
  
"Für jemanden, der dich so gut kennt wie ich ja." lächelte ihr Vater, wand sich aus ihrer Umarmung und stand auf. "Dann gehe ich wohl besser gleich an die Arbeit und mache das Schiff startklar. In etwa 10 Stunden müsste es soweit sein."  
  
Bulma kannte ihren Vater gut genug, um sich damit zufrieden zu geben, auch wenn 10 Stunden wie eine Ewigkeit klangen. Es hatte keinen Sinn, ihn zu hetzen, immerhin wollte sie ja gesund bei Vegeta ankommen. "Ich rede mit Mama wegen der Vorräte und so", sagte sie und gab ihrem Vater noch einen Schmatz auf die Wange. "Du bist echt der beste, Papa. Danke!"  
  
Und fort war sie. Herr Briefs seufzte und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. "Hoffentlich habe ich ihr nicht umsonst Hoffnung gemacht", murmelte er und schloss das Programm. "Ich sollte lieber eine Simulation laufen lassen, um sicher zu sein, dass die Notschaltung auch in diesem Falle angesprungen ist..."  
  
Bulmas Mutter war nicht gerade erfreut, als sie erfuhr, dass Bulma schon wieder fort wollte, aber sie gab seufzend nach und begann eine lange Einkaufsliste zu erstellen. In der Zwischenzeit suchte und fand Bulma die Kapsel mit dem zweiten Raumschiff. An exakt der Stelle, wo das erste Schiff immer gestanden hatte, aktivierte sie die Kapsel. Es machte Plopp und ein nagelneu glänzendes Raumschiff stand vor ihr. Es war um ein drittel größer als das alte. Neugierig öffnete sie die Luke und trat ein. Ihr Vater hatte dieses Raumschiff eindeutig nicht für Vegeta konstruiert. Es fehlte der Gravitationskonverter, zudem war der Wohnbereich deutlich größer und komfortabler. "Einiges werde ich noch tun müssen", sagte ihr Vater hinter ihr. "Vor allem brauchst du ein besseres Ortungssystem, neue Energiezellen und..."  
  
"Was auch immer es ist, Papa, ich werde mit anpacken", sagte Bulma entschlossen. Sie hielt Wort.  
  
Die nächsten Stunden schuftete Bulma wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Ihr Vater staunte, wie rasch die Generalüberprüfung vor sich ging. Gewissenhaft kontrollierte Bulma jede Leitung und jeden Schalter, schleppte die schweren Energiezellen ins Raumschiff und wäre Yamchu nicht aufgetaucht, hätte sie sich wahrscheinlich den Rücken böse verrenkt.  
  
Yamchu hatte inzwischen zwar eine neue Freundin, aber er hatte in seinem Herzen ein besonders warmes Gefühl für Bulma bewahrt und war sehr froh, sie wieder so fit und energiegeladen vorzufinden.  
  
Als er hörte, worum es ging, war er zwar einen Augenblick lang erstaunt, erholte sich aber rasch. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es zwischen dir und Vegeta so rasch funken würde", sagte er. "Zwar hat er mich umbringen lassen, aber ich bin längst darüber hinweg, denn immerhin verdanke ich ihm meine Zeit bei Meister Kaio und gegen die Cyborgs werden wir ihn dringender denn je brauchen, vor allem wenn Gokou wirklich krank wird so wie der Junge gesagt hat."  
  
Nach dieser Rede packte Yamchu mit an und so war das Schiff schneller als gedacht startbereit. Allerdings sah Bulma aus als würde sie jeden Moment halbtot ins Bett fallen. Das wollte sie sich nicht eingestehen, nicht mit dieser Sorge um Vegeta im Nacken.  
  
"Du wirst erst noch eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen", beharrte Yamchu und Bulmas Mutter stimmte ihm zu. "In diesem Zustand kannst du nicht schnell genug reagieren, wenn es brenzlig wird."  
  
"Ich kann doch im Raumschiff schlafen", wehrte sich Bulma. "Immerhin ist der Sektor ziemlich weit entfernt."  
  
"Aber", mischte sich nun auch ihr Vater schweren Herzens ein, "es kann leider auch sein, dass Safranos Plan ein Erfolg war."  
  
"Aber ... aber du hast doch gesagt...!?", platzte Bulma verstört heraus.  
  
"Ich habe sicherheitshalber eine Simulation laufen lassen", erklärte Prof. Briefs und rieb sich die schmutzigen Hände mit einem öligen Tuch sauber. "Wenn Vegetas Raumschiff zu nahe an die Sonne gekommen ist, ehe er selbst etwas gemerkt und unternommen hat, hätte die Gravitation des Sterns ausreichen müssen, um ihn trotz Notschaltung ins Verderben zu reißen."  
  
"Nein!" Bulma stampfte auf den Boden. "Nein", wiederholte sie leiser, aber mit stählerner Überzeugung. "Er kann mir das nicht antun und mich ohne ein Wort allein lassen..." "Das hat er auch nicht. Deine Mutter erwähnte etwas von einem Brief, oder?"  
  
Der Brief! Bulma hatte ihn vor lauter Arbeit und Ärger über Safrano vollkommen vergessen. Eilends seifte sie sich die Hände ein, schrubbte bis der Schmutz verschwunden war und rannte in ihr Zimmer. Die kleinen weißen Fetzen waren noch immer überall verstreut. Bulma schob ihre Müdigkeit beiseite und kroch auf allen Vieren durch das Zimmer bis sie alle Fetzen beisammen hatte. Der Rest war harte Puzzelarbeit. Sie breitete alle Teile auf ihrem Schreibtisch aus und begann mit dem Zusammensetzen. Als sie ungefähr den halben Brief geschafft hatte, übermannte sie die Müdigkeit und sie schlief im Sitzen ein. Sie spürte nicht mehr, wie ihr Vater sie vom Sessel hob und ins Bett legte und sie merkte auch nicht, wie ihre Mutter die Decken über sie breitete. Zuviel war an diesem Tag und die letzten Wochen über auf sie eingestürmt. Ihr Körper, ihr Geist und ihre Seele waren erschöpft und sie versank in einem wirren Traum, in dem der lilahaarige Junge aus der Zukunft Vegeta herausforderte. Sie selbst hielt ein Baby im Arm, das so aussah wie Gohan als Säugling ausgesehen hatte und das dauernd nach Milch schrie. Bulma versuchte die beiden Kämpfer davon zu überzeugen, dass es wichtiger sei, Milch für das Baby zu holen, als sich zu prügeln, doch beide wurden zu Super Saiyans und keiner wollte auf sie hören. Das Baby schrie immer lauter, beide Kämpfer schienen bereit bis zum Äußersten zu gehen und bereitete einen gewaltigen Angriff vor.  
  
Bulma wusste, dass dieser Angriff das Ende der Welt bedeuten würde und flehte sie an, endlich aufzuhören, vergeblich. Da plötzlich sprang das Baby von ihrem Arm und wuchs rasend schnell zu Gohan heran. "Keine Angst Tante Bulma, die beiden sind immer noch schwächer als Papa. Ich werde sie aufhalten." Lachend wurde auch Gohan zum Super Saiyan und sprang zwischen die beiden Kämpfer. Auf einmal standen diese nicht mehr zwanzig Meter sondern nur noch auf Armeslänge von einander entfernt. Gohan nahm lachend die Vegetas Hand und legte sie in die des Jungen. "In der Familie wird nicht gestritten", lachte er und trat zurück, wo auf einmal Chichi und Gokou aufgetaucht waren. "Ihr mögt euch doch, oder?", fragte Gokou die beiden. Vegeta wollte seine Hand aus der des lilahaarigen Jungen reißen, doch dieser hielt sie eisern fest, sah ihn nur sehr lange und traurig an und löste sich dann auf. Mit einem Mal versuchte Vegeta das Gegenteil, wollte ihn festhalten, doch da war keine Substanz mehr. Bulma hörte sich selber schluchzen und ... dann wachte sie plötzlich auf. Draußen vor dem geöffneten Fenster schmetterte ein Vogel sein Liebeslied. Die Sonne malte goldene Kringel auf den samtblauen Teppich. Bulma rieb sich die Augen und griff nach dem Wecker. Beinahe elf Uhr.  
  
"Waaas?! Mehr als 12 Stunden?" Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf. Sie trug immer noch den schmutzigen Overall, mit dem sie am Schiff gearbeitet hatte. Wie war sie überhaupt ins Bett gekommen? Da fiel ihr Blick auf den Schreibtisch. Noch immer war die Hälfte des Briefs nicht lesbar. Sie seufzte und trat an den Schreibtisch heran, um die zusammengesetzten Zeilen zu lesen, wie sie es gestern wiederholt getan hatte:  
  
"Bulma, Ich kann nicht länger zusehen, wie du diesem Trottel folgst als wärst du sein Schoßhündchen. Es macht mich krank und wütend und am liebsten würde ich ihm seine widerwärtige Fresse zu Brei schlagen. Immer wieder habe ich versucht dir zu helfen, aber jetzt habe ich die Schnauze endgültig voll davon, wie ihr beide mich behandelt."  
  
Bulma strich einen der größeren Fetzen liebevoll glatt. Das war eindeutig Vegetas Handschrift, nicht nur die Ausdrucksweise sondern auch die kraftvolle Linienführung bei jedem einzelnen Zeichen. Daneben lag immer noch ein Häufchen von Papierstücken, die sie noch zusammensetzen sollte. Aber war das überhaupt so wichtig? Er sollte jetzt vor ihr stehen und ihr diese Worte, ob sie bitter waren oder liebevoll ins Gesicht sagen. Sie wollte seine Stimme hören, in seine Augen blicken und ihn festhalten.  
  
Sie würde keine Minute mehr auf diesen Brief verschwenden, es sei denn ... mit ein paar Schritten war sie auf dem Flur.  
  
"Bist du endlich aufgewacht?", fragte ihre Mutter aus der Küche. "Ich richte dir ein Frühstück. Das Raumschiff ist fertig beladen auch mit Wasser und Vorräten."  
  
"Danke, Mama, ich komme gleich!" Bulma eilte zu Vegetas Zimmer. Es war so ordentlich wie immer, aber es roch ein bisschen nach verbranntem Papier. Sie beugte sich über den Abfalleimer unter dem Schreibtisch und staunte nicht schlecht, als sie die dicke Aschenschicht darin sah. Der weiße Block lag noch immer auf der Tischplatte, allerdings war er nur mehr wenige Blätter dick.  
  
"Vegeta muss bestimmt über dreißig Entwürfe geschrieben haben", überlegte sie und ein warmes Gefühl keimte in ihr hoch. Sie nahm etwas von der Asche und rieb sie über das oberste Blatt. Wie erwartet wurden die Abdrücke darin sichtbar und zwar recht gut, was bei Vegetas Kraft kein Wunder war. Jetzt endlich konnte sie den Rest auch lesen:  
  
"Werde du endlich wieder du selbst, die biestige, ewig meckernde, jeden herum kommandierende Zicke, mit der es sich so wunderbar streiten lässt. Du bist mein Licht und nicht das Flämmchen dieses Idioten. Fang endlich wieder an zu leuchten, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
Bulma fühlte wie die Tränen erneut in ihre Augen stiegen. Wie konnte er ihr das antun, einen so wunderbaren Brief zu schreiben und dann einfach irgendwo da draußen allein zu sterben. Entschlossen wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Noch war nicht alles verloren, sie musste an ihn glauben, an seinen Überlebensinstinkt und seine Kraft. Irgendwie hatte er es bestimmt geschafft und war der Feuer des Sterns entkommen.  
  
Sie würde ihn finden.  
  
Eine gute Stunde später umarmte sie ihre Eltern ein letztes Mal und winkte auch Yamchu zu, der gekommen war, um ihr Glück zu wünschen.  
  
Das Raumschiff startete problemlos. Bulma hatte den Kurs bereits gesetzt zu jenem Stern, der nach Safranos Willen Vegetas Grab geworden war.  
  
Ihr Vater hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, den Antrieb verbessert und so dauerte es nur sieben Stunden bis sie nahe genug an diese Sonne heran gekommen war, um nach Spuren von Vegetas Raumschiff zu suchen.  
  
"Wenn es in die Sonne gezogen wurde und dort explodiert ist, gibt es in der Korona eine Reststrahlung, vom Gravitationskonverter. Egal wie groß der Stern ist, diese Werte stechen aus seinem Diagramm heraus, du musst nur sorgfältig suchen."  
  
Das tat sie auch. Eine, zwei, drei Stunden lang kontrollierte sie die Messinstrumente. Wenn es passiert war, dann war es auf dieser Seite und in diesem Sektor, das hatte sie bereits an Hand der Anflugwerte, der Rotation des Sterns und seiner Gravitation errechnet. Sie wollte ganz sicher sein, denn nichts war grausamer als eine aufblühende Hoffnung, die das Schicksal zertritt. Endlich wagte sie, aufzuatmen. Keine Spur der besonderen Strahlung, alle Werte im grünen Bereich. Vegeta war nicht in dieser Sonne gestorben.  
  
Bulma funkte die gute Nachricht zur Erde und gab den Kurs zu den vier Planeten ein, auf denen Vegeta möglicherweise gelandet war.  
  
Die erste Welt war ein Gasplanet, fast so tödlich wie die Sonne zuvor und nur etwa ein zehntel so groß. Nein, hier war auch keine Reststrahlung einer Explosion, also weiter.  
  
Die zweite Welt war knapp Erdgroß und hatte sogar eine atembare Atmosphäre. Hier wäre ein guter Platz für sein Training. Offenbar war diese Welt ziemlich alt und hatte früher eine hohe Zivilisation hervorgebracht. Trümmer von Satteliten kreisten nach wie vor auf ihren Umlaufbahnen. Bulma berechnete mögliche Landeplätze und ... und da war es! Ganz sicher war das ein Signal von Vegetas Raumschiff. Es war nur schwach aber eindeutig.  
  
Bulma steuerte sofort diesen Platz an, ohne sich den Rest des Planeten genau anzusehen. Das war ein Fehler. Kaum hatte sie die Bahn eines alten Satelliten gekreuzt, da schossen von mehreren Seiten Strahlen auf ihr Schiff. Nur dank ihrer schnellen Reaktion konnte sie einen tödlichen Treffer vermeiden, allerdings streiften zwei der Strahlen den Antrieb und das Schiff raste in die Tiefe. "Ich werde nicht sterben", quetschte Bulma zwischen den Zähnen hervor und ihre Finger flogen über die Tasten, um den Notantrieb zu aktivieren. "Nicht jetzt, wo ich ihm so nahe bin." Die Außenhaut des Schiffes heizte sich in der Lufthülle auf und wurde kirschrot. Die Luft im Raumschiff war zum Schneiden dick und brannte bei jedem Atemzug in ihren Lungen. Endlich reagierte der Notantrieb und Bulma konnte den Absturz stoppen. Sie war noch immer so etwa auf Kurs und landete ein paar nervenaufreibende Minuten später auf dem Plateau wo auch Vegetas Raumschiff sein musste. Der Hauptantrieb freilich war hinüber. Na wenn schon, dann würde sie eben mit Vegetas Raumschiff nach Hause kommen, zusammen mit ihm.  
  
Sie brauchte nicht lange um es auf ihrem Monitor inmitten von Ruinen einer alten Stadt auszumachen. Gleich würde sie ihn wiedersehen, seine Stimme hören und ihn halten können. Ihr Herz sang vor Glück.  
  
Aber ... aber was war das? Vegetas Schiff war weit schlimmer beschädigt als ihres. Fast ein drittel der geschwärzten Außenhaut war aufgerissen, der Rest mit Blasen übersäht und teils geschmolzen. Hinter dem Schiff zeugte eine rauchende Schneise der Zerstörung von einer Bauchlandung. Es sah so aus, als würde es jeden Moment explodieren oder einfach auseinander brechen. Mit diesem Schiff hier würde niemand mehr irgendwohin fliegen... und viel schlimmer noch, so einen Absturz konnte niemand heil überstehen, auch er nicht ...  
  
Ende des 11. Teils 


	12. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 12

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 12  
  
Bulma stand einige Sekunden wie erstarrt da. Nein, nur das nicht. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Anzeige für Lebensformen. Sie blinkte grün. Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung, doch da kam ihr in den Sinn, dass auch ein paar große Säugetiere in den Ruinen an diesen Werten schuld sein konnten. Es half nichts, sie musste sich mit eigenen Augen überzeugen, ob Vegeta in diesem Wrack ums Leben gekommen war.  
  
Sie schlüpfte in die wattierte Jacke, kontrollierte ihre Taschen, ob auch alle nötigen Kleinigkeiten dort waren, wo sie sein sollten und öffnete die Luke. Kühle, trockene Luft strömte ihr entgegen. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Anzeige an ihrem Multifunktionsarmband. Erstaunlich geringe Keimzahl, kurz gesagt, ideale Bedingungen um organisches Material lange zu erhalten. Kurz flackerte der Gedanke auf, dass Vegetas Leiche dann ja wenigstens nicht bis zu Unkenntlichkeit verwest sein würde ... aber den erstickte Bulma rasch wieder.  
  
Als sie aus der Luke trat, sog sie die kühle Luft ein und musste husten. Es war sehr trocken hier draußen. Rasch ging sie nochmals ins Schiff, um eine Wasserflasche zu holen. Bei jedem Schritt stob eine rötliche Wolke hoch, sodass Bulma am Ende einen Schleier vor Mund und Nase binden musste, um nicht fortwährend zu husten. Die Schwerkraft lag über jener der Erde, wenn auch nur um ein drittel Dadurch wurde jeder Schritt ein wenig anstrengender, sodass Bulma bei ihrer Ankunft beim Wrack ganz schön ins Schwitzen gekommen war. Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause ging sie um das Schiff herum und suchte nach den Überresten der Luke. Sie war fest verschlossen und egal wie fest Bulma auch daran zog, sie wollte sich nicht öffnen. Wahrscheinlich hatten der Aufprall und die Hitze die Luke so deformiert, dass man sie höchstens noch sprengen konnte. Seufzend gab Bulma auf und versuchte, durch das Loch ins Innere zu gelangen. Das war ganz schön schwierig wegen der kreuz und quer hängenden Kabel (an ziemlich einigen der abgerissenen Enden funkte es) und der zackigen, scharfen Kantenränder der geborstenen Hülle. Endlich gelang es ihr mit einem Minimum an Kratzern und Aufschürfungen ins Schiffsinnere zu klettern. Es hatte vor allem die unteren Laderäume erwischt, wie sie erleichtert feststellte. Die Vorräte waren natürlich alle verschmort oder zerquetscht, die Wassertanks leck und ausgelaufen.  
  
Wie es wohl weiter oben aussah? Zu ihrem Glück war die Luke offen und die Leiter noch heil, sodass sie nach oben in den Quartierbereich klettern konnte. Auch hier herrschte das pure Chaos. Der Schrank mit den Overalls stand offen, alle Kleidungsstücke waren auf dem Boden verstreut, das Bett sah aus, als hätte jemand mit Gewalt darin gewühlt und Löcher in die Matratze gerissen. In die Küche konnte sie gar nicht, weil die zertrümmerten Möbel ihr den Eingang versperrten. Bulma räumte sie auch nicht zur Seite, denn ein Blick über den Haufen hinweg zeigte ihr, dass Vegeta auch hier nicht zu finden war.  
  
Blieb nur noch der Trainings und Steuerraum. Bulma hatte bislang gezögert, nach Vegeta zu rufen, aus Angst, dass er ihr gar nicht mehr antworten konnte, doch während sie langsam nach oben stieg, fasste sie sich ein Herz und rief laut seinen Namen. Auf der fünftobersten Stufe hielt sie inne und lauschte, doch alles was sie hören konnte war ihr eigener Atem.  
  
Noch immer wollte sie es nicht glauben und nahm die letzten paar Stufen mit eiligen Schritten. Vielleicht war er ja draußen und erkundete die Umgebung? Doch als sie den Fuß auf das Deck setzte und sich Richtung Monitor drehte...  
  
"Nein!!!" Mit drei Schritten war sie dort und fiel auf die Knie. Vor ihr lag der gekrümmte Körper des Saiyan. Ihre Finger zitterten so sehr, dass sie kaum die Stelle mit dem Puls finden konnte. Seine Haut war kühl, aber nicht kalt, und unter ihren Fingerspitzen klopfte es, schwach aber unverwechselbar. Tränen der Erleichterung strömten über Bulmas Wangen, während sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm herabbeugte und einen Kuss auf seine rissigen Lippen hauchte. Rissig? Kein Wunder, dass er so schwach war, ohne seine Wasservorräte war er wahrscheinlich knapp vor dem Verdursten. Eiligst zerrte Bulma ihre Wasserflasche vom Gürtel und träufelte ein paar Tropfen auf seinen Mund. Er reagierte und öffnete die Lippen weiter und leckte die Feuchtigkeit gierig ab. Bulma fasste ihn an den Schultern und zog ihn zu sich, sodass sie seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß betten konnte. Wieder ein paar Tropfen, ein klleiner Schluck, dann ein größerer ... . Nach ein paar Zügen war die Flasche leer. Bulma stellte sie zur Seite und streichelte seine eingefallenen Wagen. Seine Lider flatterten und endlich, endlich öffnete er die Augen ... und starrte an Bulmas Gesicht vorbei, mit leerem Blick zur Decke als wäre sie gar nicht da. "Ve ... Vegeta...", stammelte Bulma irritiert. "Ich bin es ..." Vegetas drehte den Kopf. "Bulma, bist du es?"  
  
"Wer denn sonst, du Dummkopf?" Die Freude trieb ihr neue Tränen in die Augen. "Ich weiß, ich sehe schrecklich aus, aber ..."  
  
Vegeta hob einen Arm und berührte ihr Gesicht wie sie es noch nie bei ihm erlebt hatte. Vorsichtig, tastend, ja fast so als ob ... Bulma schluckte. Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Sie fasste nach seiner Hand und schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Handfläche. "Ich bin gekommen, dich nach Hause zu holen, Vegeta. Danke deiner Blumen und deinem Brief habe ich wieder zu mir gefunden. Wir haben zu spät bemerkt, dass Safrano am Autopiloten herumgepfuscht hat. Sobald Papas Raumschiff startklar war, habe ich mich auf die Suche nach dir gemacht. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin..."  
  
"Safrano also...", Vegeta seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Hast du ihn zum Teufel gejagt?" "Darauf kannst du wetten", lächelte Bulma. "Den sehen wir nie wieder." "Ich ganz sicher nicht."  
  
Bulmas Herz sank. Also stimmte es. "Wie ... wie ist es passiert? Ich kann keine Verletzungen sehen." "Als ich hier landen wollte, haben die Sonden das Schiff beschossen und den Lagerraum erwischt. Der Antrieb hat auch etwas abbekommen und ich bin gefallen wie ein Stein. Ich weiß nur noch wie der Planet auf mich zuraste, dann wurde alles schwarz und ich spürte einen Schlag. Irgendwie muss im letzten Moment der Notantrieb angesprungen sein, jedenfalls als ich wieder zu mir kam, hatte ich mir nichts gebrochen, alles war heil bis auf eben das eine. Ich habe eine Weile gebraucht, bis ich dahinter kam, dass ich keinen Schluck Wasser mehr hatte. Du hast ja gemerkt, wie trocken die Luft hier ist. Ich habe noch ein paar Früchte gefunden und versucht, sie zu rationieren, aber irgendwann war eben nichts mehr da, ...."  
  
"Und dann hast du wie ein tollwütiger Eber gewütet, wie?", Bulma hatte nicht vor, seinem Selbstmitleid neue Nahrung zu geben. "Ist ja ein Wunder, dass du nicht gleich den ganzen Planeten gesprengt hast."  
  
Ihr trockener Sarkasmus zwang ein trauriges, halbes Lächeln auf Vegetas Lippen. Es schnitt Bulma ins Herz, aber sie gab sich ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Entschlossen stand sie auf und fasste Vegeta an beiden Händen.  
  
"Hoch mit dir. Wir gehen in mein Schiff. Dort ist es feuchter und ich habe noch alles Wasser. Du kannst trinken soviel du willst und vor allem wirst du baden." "Wozu?"  
  
"Weil du wieder mal stinkst wie ein räudiger Dachs mit Fußpilz, deshalb. Außerdem starren deine Haare vor Dreck."  
  
Vegeta ließ sich unwillig von Bulma auf die Füße ziehen. Sobald sie sah, dass er festen Halt hatte, ließ sie seine Hände los. Wie gerne wäre sie ihm um den Hals gefallen, hätte ihn an sich gedrückt und ihm gesagt, was sie fühlte. Aber in seiner jetzigen Verfassung würde er es für Mitleid halten und sie zurückstoßen. Sie hatte nur eine Chance, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen und die würde sie nützen, auch wenn es ihr dabei das Herz zerriss.  
  
"Na los, komm schon!" Sie ging langsam aber entschlossen voran zur Treppe. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie ihn immer noch am selben Fleck stehen. "Was ist, brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?" "Willst du mich nicht führen, wie man es meinesgleichen macht?", seine Stimme troff vor Zynismus und Selbstverachtung.  
  
"Soweit mir bekannt ist, sind Saiyans in deinem Alter nicht sehr gebrechlich oder plagt dich das Rheuma?", konterte Bulma. "Du magst dein Augenlicht verloren haben, aber du bist nicht taub. Also streng dich mal an, um meiner Stimme zu folgen. Außerdem kennst du jede Handbreit in diesem Schiff, also stell dich nicht an, als ob du noch verweichlichter wärst als Safrano!"  
  
Das saß. Sie sah, wie Vegeta zusammenzuckte und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, um langsam, aber unerbittlich die Stufen hinabzusteigen.  
  
Wie konnte sie nur? Vegeta knirschte mit den Zähnen. Als er die Augen geöffnet hatte und wieder nur Dunkelheit sah, jedoch ihre Stimme hörte und ihre sanfte Berührung spürte, hatte sein Herz rascher geschlagen vor Glück. Doch dann war ihm eingefallen in welch Mitleiderregendem Zustand er sich befand und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie den Verlust seines Augenlichtes mit ihm beweinte, dass sie umsorgte und verhätschelte, ihm jeden Schritt vormachte und jeden Handgriff abnahm. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn als das behandelte, was er geworden war, einen nutzlosen, hilflosen Blinden. Doch sie, sie tat so als sei er noch der alte, als sei er noch zu den Dingen fähig, die er früher mit Leichtigkeit geschafft hatte. Als ob ...  
  
Mit drei Schritten war er an der Treppe. Seine Hand fasste automatisch nach dem Geländer. Unten hörte er, wie Bulma die letzte Stufe hinabstieg, drei Schritte zur Seite ging und ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Boden klopfte.  
  
"Wir sollten hier nicht Wurzeln schlagen, also trödle nicht so!", rief sie zu ihm hinauf. Vegeta fasste das Geländer fester. Er spürte, wie der Stahl unter seinen Fingern nachzugeben begann. Was glaubte sie mit wem sie sprach?! Er war immerhin der Prinz der Saiyan und nicht ein Lakai! Offenbar musste er ihr mal wieder die Meinung sagen.  
  
Ehe er sich versah, hatte er bereits die Hälfte der Stufen zurückgelegt, es ging viel leichter als beim ersten Mal, wo er auf der Suche nach Wasser voller Panik fast die Stufen hinabgefallen war. Der Rhythmus, die Zahl der Stufen, der Klang seiner Schritte, all das war ihm ja nicht fremd. Als er unten ankam, war Bulma bereits bei der Luke. Vegeta verharrte am unteren Ende der Treppe. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an die Verwüstung die er in seiner ersten Verzweiflung hier unten angerichtet hatte. Wie sollte er durch dieses Chaos finden, ohne über etwas zu stolpern und sich vor Bulma zum Narren zu machen. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, immer auf die Stelle zuhaltend, wo er Bulma an der Luke hantieren hörte. Seine tastende Fußspitze verfing sich seltsamerweise in keinem Stoff oder stieß gegen ein Stück der zertrümmerten Möbel. Als er den Luftzug spürte der durch die Luke direkt vor ihm hereinströmte, ging er in die Hocke und ertastete die Öffnung. Etwas mehr nach links, ja, hier war die Leiter. Dem metallenen Klang nach kletterte Bulma gerade hinab. Jetzt war sie unten und sprang auf den Boden des Laderaumes.  
  
"Wo bleibst, du Vegeta? Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
  
Fast hätte er gelacht. Sie brauchte ihn? Wozu denn? Neugierig geworden kletterte er vorsichtig durch die Luke. Das kühle Metall der Leiter gab ihm Sicherheit. Halt, hier war sie etwas verbogen, er musste aufpassen, damit er nicht daneben trat.  
  
Als auch er den festen Boden des Ladraumes unter seinen Stiefeln spürte, wandte er seinen Kopf suchend in alle Richtungen. "Bulma?"  
  
"Hier!", sagte sie und trat zu ihm. "Der Aufprall hat ein schlimmes Loch in die Wand gerissen und die Außenluke unbrauchbar bemacht. Schaffst du es, diese lästigen Kabel mit einem Energieangriff wegzupusten? ich brauche ein schönes, sauberes Loch mit abgerundeten Rändern und keinen scharfen Kanten irgendwo, ich habe schon genug Kratzer abbekommen."  
  
Da das offenbar der einzige Weg nach draußen war, konzentrierte sich Vegeta, um anhand des Luftstromes die Position des Loches abzuschätzen. Er hob die Arme und richtete die Handflächen gegen das Loch. Bulma trat hinter ihn, um ihm nicht im Weg zu sein. Zwischen ihm und dem Loch waren natürlich noch Überreste der Wassertanks und der Vorräte verstreut, aber davon war ja nichts mehr brauchbar. In rascher Folge schossen goldene Energiekugeln aus seine Händen und fegten alles beiseite, was ihnen im Weg war. Wie von Bulma gewünscht wurde das Loch durch die Energie vergrößert und in der Hitze schmolz das Metall an den scharfkantigen Rändern.  
  
"Danke, das dürfte reichen", sagte sie und Vegeta ließ die Arme sinken. "Jetzt kannst du hinausfliegen, das Loch ist groß genug."  
  
Vegeta zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Wie sollte er das machen, ohne etwas zu sehen? Bulma trat mit dem Gesicht zum Loch dicht vor ihn hin, nahm seine Hände und zog sie nach vorn, sodass sie unter ihrer Brust zu liegen kamen. "Wenn du mich trägst, werde ich dich lotsen. Aber wehe, wenn du mich fallen lässt."  
  
Vegeta schluckte angesichts ihres bedingungslosen Vertrauens schwer. Durch den Stoff ihres Overalls konnte er die Wärme ihrer Haut spüren. Er müsste seine Hände nur ein wenig mehr nach oben gleiten lassen, um ...  
  
"Komm ja nicht auf krumme Gedanken", unterbrach Bulma seine Überlegungen. "Wenn du frech wirst, klebe ich dir eine, egal ob wir dann irgendwo dagegen knallen oder nicht."  
  
"Schon gut, reg dich nicht gleich so auf!", brummte Vegeta, konnte es aber nicht unterlassen, sie fester an sich zu ziehen. Bulma errötete und versuchte wieder etwas abzurücken, aber das ließ er nicht zu. "Wenn du nicht ruhig bist, werde ich dich noch fallen lassen."  
  
Seufzend gab sie es auf. "Also flieg schon los, aber ganz langsam....!"  
  
Vegeta richtete sich nach dem kühlen Wind, der ihm entgegenströmte und flog langsam auf die Stelle zu, von wo der Luftzug kam.  
  
"Etwas höher!"  
  
"Mehr nach links!"  
  
"Nein, nicht so viel, weiter nach rechts!"  
  
"Tiefer und ganz vorsichtig!"  
  
Beiden stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn als sie es endlich geschafft hatten und im Freien waren. "Gut so, du kannst landen und mich runter lassen."  
  
Doch das wollte Vegeta noch nicht. "Wo ist dein Schiff?" fragte er Bulma. "Etwas weiter nördlich. Diese Richtung, ja, genau."  
  
"Ich bringe dich hin." Langsam flog Vegeta mit ihr auf das Schiff zu. Sie dirigierte ihn bis knapp davor und bedauerte es fast, als er sie wieder los ließ. Bulma öffnete die Schleuse und stapfte mit deutlich hörbaren Schritten voran. Vegeta streckte die Hand aus und fasste sie an der Schulter. "Hier kenne ich mich nicht so aus, du musst mich schon ein bisschen führen."  
  
"Wenn's nicht anders geht, aber wehe du trampelst mir auf die Füße!" Mit Vegeta im Schlepptau betrat sie das Raumschiff. Statt einer Luke, gab es hier einen kleinen Lift, der im wesentlichen aus einer Plattform in einer weiten Röhre bestand. Für Vegeta war es einfacher und Bulma zeigte ihm wie er den Lift steuern konnte. Sie fuhren in das Quartier und da dort die Einrichtung gleich geblieben war wie im älteren Model überließ Bulma es Vegeta, ohne ihre Hilfe den Weg in die Küche zu finden, wo sie gierig ein paar Gläser Wasser trank. Nachdem Vegeta zum Tisch gefunden und sich auch ein paar Gläser genehmigt hatte, ließ sie ihm ein heißes Bad ein und drängte so lange bis er sich überreden ließ in die Wanne zu steigen. Vorsorglich stellte sie alles in Griffnähe auf, weigerte sich aber, ihm den Rücken zu schrubben. "Hier ist eine Bürste, die tut es ebenso. Ich muss mich an die Reparatur machen, oder wir sitzen hier noch fest wenn das Wasser längst alle ist."  
  
Damit ließ sie ihn allein. Mit dem Werkzeugkasten in der Hand suchte sie die Stelle, wo die Energiestrahlen den Antrieb getroffen hatten. Das sah alles andere als rosig aus. Seufzend schnappte sie sich den Laserschneider und trennte die defekten Teile sauber ab. Also, für das Ventil hier hatte Ersatz, der Konverter allerdings, den würde sie nicht wieder hinbekommen, es sei denn in Vegetas Schiff war das Gegenstück noch brauchbar. Sie machte sich eine Notiz und kontrollierte die andere Seite. Ein Stück Leitung war verschmort und die halbe Energiezelle unbrauchbar. Wenn das Teil nur nicht so schwer wäre! Ächzend schleppte sie die Energiezelle zur Wartungsluke und ließ sie hinaus auf den staubigen Boden fallen. In Ordnung, Reservezellen hatte sie genügend, aber dahinter war der Schaltkreis für den Energiepuffer nur noch ein Häufchen geschmolzenes Metall. Notfalls könnte sie einen nachbauen, aber ob der dann auch zuverlässig war stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Gut zwei Stunden brauchte sie, um alle Schäden zu erfassen und zu sortieren. Jetzt galt es, herauszufinden, was sie von Vegetas Schiff noch brauchen konnte. Draußen war die Dämmerung angebrochen. Der Himmel hatte sich tiefviolett verfärbt, und der Wind war fast schon frostig. Bulma streckte sich und überlegte, ob sie nicht besser zuerst nach Vegeta sehen sollte.  
  
Da es vom Quartierdeck her auffallend still war, nahm sie den Lift. Als sie die Badezimmertüre öffnete, kam ihr ein Schwall heißen Dampfes entgegen.  
  
"Vegeta?", sie konnte die Hand nicht vor Augen sehen, aber sie spürte, wie sich neben ihr etwas bewegte und ehe sie sich versah, hatte er sie an den Handgelenken gepackt und an sich gezogen. "Nicht doch, ich bin doch ganz schmutzig!", wehrte sie sich halbherzig.  
  
Vegeta schien ihren Protest nicht zu hören. "Warum?", fragte er leise, "warum hast du mich gesucht?"  
  
"Weil ... weil ..", sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, sein warmer Atem streifte ihr Ohr und ihr lief es dabei wohlig über den Rücken. Seine Haut war so warm, offenbar hatte er sich noch nicht wieder angekleidet. Der Gedanke allein ließ ihre Wangen noch stärker glühen.  
  
"Weil was?"  
  
Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Würde er es glauben? Nein, es war noch zu früh. Sobald er wieder sehen konnte, dann würde sie es gestehen.  
  
"Weil ich schuld daran war, was Safrano mit dem Schiff gemacht hat", sagte sie und da es ja die Wahrheit war, klang ihre Stimme vollkommen ehrlich und offen.  
  
Vegeta ließ sie los. "Ach so ..." Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er so enttäuscht war. Er hatte ihr im Dampf aufgelauert um sie zu bestrafen, dass sie ihn so links liegen gelassen hatte. Doch kaum hatte er ihr Beben gespürt und ihren rasenden Puls, wünschte er sich nur noch sie halten zu können und noch viel mehr...  
  
"Ich nehme nicht an, dass ich dir beim Anziehen helfen muss, oder?", fragte sie und drückte ihm den Korb mit der frischen Wäsche und dem neuen Overall in die Hand. "Die Stiefel stehen links vor der Türe und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich muss wieder rüber zu deinem Schiff, ein paar Teile ausbauen." Ohne sich ein weiteres Mal umzudrehen lief sie zum Lift und fuhr wieder hinab. Dieser Vegeta, sie erst so erschrecken und dann .... Sie ballte die Fäuste. Verflucht, warum musste alles immer so kompliziert sein? Auch mit Yamchu war das Leben nicht leicht gewesen und Abenteuer hatte sie genug erlebt, aber im Vergleich zu dem was sie mit Vegeta durchgemacht hatte ...  
  
Grübeln würde sie nicht weiter bringen. Zuerst einmal musste sie zusehen, dass sie beide heil hier wegkamen. Danach konnte sie sich um das nächste Problem kümmern.  
  
In der Dunkelheit, diese Welt besaß keinen Mond, war es trotz Sternenlicht und starker Taschenlampe nicht leicht, den Weg zu finden, ohne über Mauerreste zu stolpern. Bislang hatte Bulma noch kaum Zeit gehabt, sich über den Planeten selbst Gedanken zu machen. Welche Katastrophe war hier passiert, dass die ganze Zivilisation untergegangen war? Oder gab es noch Bewohner und sie waren nur in die fruchtbareren Tiefländer abgewandert?  
  
Beim Schiff angekommen war es dank Vegetas Hilfe nun viel leichter ins Innere zu gelangen. Bulma fand die Überreste des Antriebs und ihr Herz sank. Wenn da auch nur eine Schraube noch brauchbar war, dann hatte sie Glück. Sie fischte die Liste aus der Tasche und beleuchtete sie, um abzulesen, welche Teile sie noch brauchte. Also da war mal diese Schaltung, dann der Konverter und danach ... Nach etwa einer halben Stunde hatte sie mit dem Laserschneider die noch nicht zerstörten Teile des Antriebs in handliche Stücke zerlegt und schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf. Hier war gar nichts mehr verwendbar. Was sollte sie nur machen? Moment mal, das war Vegetas Raumschiff und so wie Bulma ihren Vater einschätzte, hatte er doch sicher ... Sie brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, um jenen Lagerraum zu finden, wo ihr Vater die Ersatzteile untergebracht hatte. Anders als jener mit den Wasser- und Lebensmittelvorräten war dieser fast gänzlich heil geblieben. Fröhlich vor sich hin summend durchsuchte Bulma alle Kisten und Schränke und häufte die brauchbaren Teile vor sich auf dem Boden auf. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. War da nicht ein Geräusch? Sie hielt den Atem an und lauschte angestrengt. Ja, da war es wieder. Es klang als ob etwas schweres über den Boden schleifte. Was konnte das nur sein? War es Vegeta gelungen, ihr zu folgen und er wollte sie erschrecken? Na dem würde sie ihre Meinung sagen! Bulma packte die Taschenlampe mit ihren Schweißfeuchten Händen fester und riss die Türe des Lageraums auf.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein, Ve...!" Weiter kam sie nicht. Im Lichtkegel der Taschenlampe leuchteten zwei gelbe Augen. Bulmas Herz sackte in die Kniekehlen und sie wich angstvoll zurück. Das Tier fauchte bedrohlich und bleckte die gelblichen Fangzähne. Bulmas Hand zitterte und der Schrei blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken. Der zuckende Lichtkegel wanderte über ein rötlich braunes Fell, unter dem kräftige Muskeln spielten. Das katzenähnliche Raubtier war mindestens so groß wie ein Tiger, sichtlich abgemagert und einem nächtlichen Snack von der Erde offenbar nicht abgeneigt. Einzig die Taschenlampe, die ihm in die Augen blendete, schien es zu verwirren. Bulma stieß mit dem Rücken gegen einen der Schränke und langte nach ihrer einzigen Waffe, dem Laserschneider.  
  
"Komm nur und ich werde dir das Fell über die Ohren ziehen", sagte Bulma laut, um sich selbst Mut zu machen. Wo war Vegeta, wenn man ihn mal brauchte? Jetzt erst schrie sie, schrie so laut sie konnte, auch wenn es Irrsinn war, zu glauben, dass Vegeta sie hörte.  
  
Die aufgerichteten Ohren des Raubtiers zuckten. Es duckte sich zum Sprung. Bulmas Schrei brach ab. Sie musste sich selber helfen, irgendwie. Schwer atmend knipste sie ihre Lampe aus und tastete nach dem Tuch, das sie bereitgelegt hatte, um die Ersatzteile einzuwickeln. Darauf hatte das Raubtier nur gewartet und mit ausgefahrenen Krallen schoss es auf Bulma zu. Diese konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf die gelblich leuchtenden Augen und warf das Tuch im richtigen Moment, sodass es sich am Kopf des Angreifers verfing, dann stach sie mit dem Laserschneider zu.  
  
...  
  
Vegeta saß auf dem Bett und verfluchte seinen Zustand und das ganze Universum. Irgendwie spürte er, dass Bulma in Gefahr war. Dieses Plateau mochte verlassen und tot aussehen, aber sein Instinkt warnte ihn, die natürlichen Gefahren einer fremden Welt zu unterschätzen. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und ertastete sich seinen Weg zum Lift, um zur Ausstiegsluke hinab zu fahren. Der kalte Nachtwind verriet ihm, dass die Luke noch immer offen war. Vorsichtig tapste er hinaus und sog tief die Luft ein. Der sonst so sterile Geruch war durchsetzt mit einem scharfen Beigeschmack, den Vegeta nur zu gut kannte. Raubtiere. Nicht nur eines, nein, ein ganzes Rudel von ihnen musste in unmittelbarer Nähe sein. Vegeta tastete die Außenhaut des Raumschiffes ab bis er den Schalter fand, drückte und hinter ihm schloss sich die Luke. Einen Schritt noch einen ... langsam, ganz langsam entfernte er sich vom Raumschiff.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf nach links, nach rechts. Krallen schleiften über Mauerreste. Ein bedrohliches Fauchen. Noch eines. Wenn er doch nur genauer wüsste wie viele es waren und wo jedes sich befand!  
  
Da! War das nicht ein Schrei. Vegetas Kopf ruckte herum. Sein Raumschiff musste in dieser Richtung liegen. Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass das Loch an der Außenwand groß genug sein musste, dass die Tiere auch in das Innere gelangen konnten. Seine Hilflosigkeit verfluchtend machte er einen hastigen Schritt, noch einen, seine Schuhspitze verfing sich an einem Stein und er stürzte. Etwas Schweres prallte auf seinen Rücken und er warf sich blitzschnell herum. Seine ausgestreckten Hände bekamen struppiges Fell zu fassen. Ein Ruck und das verdutzt japsende Tier wurde durch die Luft geschleudert, dass es ein Dutzend Meter weiter auf dem Boden aufschlug und jämmerlich winselnd davon kroch. Bulma! Der Schrei war plötzlich abgebrochen. Hatten die Tiere sie überwältigt? Sie getötet. Eisige Wut kroch in Vegeta hoch und statt der lichtlosen Dunkelheit vor seinen Augen waren da plötzlich schwache, rote Felder, die sich bewegten. Bei allen Göttern, er hatte sein Auragespür zurück! Auch wenn die Ausstrahlung der Bestien schwach war, ihr Hunger, ihr Jagdinstinkt und ihre Mordlust reichten aus, um sie für sein neu erwachtes Gespür sichtbar zu machen. Auf allen vieren kriechend, den Boden vor sich abtastend kämpfte sich Vegeta Schritt für Schritt auf das Schiff zu. Eigentlich hätte er auch Bulmas Aura spüren müssen, aber das einzige, was er spürte, waren die Felder einiger Raubtiere, die sich um einen Punkt geschart hatten, der nur das von ihm gesprengte Loch in der Wand des Raumschiffes sein konnte. Aus dem Inneren des Schiffes drang nichts, kein Laut und auch keine Aura. Vegeta wollte nicht über die Bedeutung dieser Leere nachdenken, er sprang auf die Füße und konzentrierte seine Kräfte.  
  
"Ich habt euch wohl gedacht, ich sei hilflose Beute wie?", knirschte er und goldene Energie sammelte sich auf seinen Handflächen. "Falsch gedacht." Die Energie formte sich zu Tennisball großen, flackernden Kugeln. "Nehmt das!"  
  
Punktgenau schoss er die Energiekugeln auf die schwachen Auren ab. Steine und Erde spritzen hoch, überraschtes Fauchen, der Geruch nach verbrannten Haaren, schmerzvolles Wimmern und dann das dumpfe Geräusch fallender Körper. Einige der Auren erloschen, anderen waberten deutlich geschwächt und entfernten sich schleppend. Er hatte sie in die Flucht geschlagen. Früher wäre ihm so ein Sieg keinen zweiten Gedanken wert gewesen, aber in seiner momentanen Situation bedeutete er den Unterschied zwischen Aufgabe und Kampf. Er war weit davon entfernt, sich aufzugeben, er musste kämpfen, um jeden Schritt ringen und sei er noch so klein.  
  
"Ich gebe mich nicht geschlagen Kakerott!", sagte er laut. "Solange ich atmen kann, gebe ich nicht auf, hörst du!"  
  
Bulma. Sie hatte ihn aus seiner Lethargie und Hoffnungslosigkeit gerissen, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er sich sehr wohl selber helfen konnte. Er musste ihr sagen, dass er verstanden hatte, dass sie aufhören konnte, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Dieses Mal würde er sie nicht wieder aus seinen Armen lassen, würde sie festhalten bis er endlich wusste, woran er war.  
  
*Und was machst du, wenn sie tot ist?*, fragte der harte, realistische Teil von ihm. *Wenn diese Bestien sie zerrissen haben, weil du dich feige im Selbstmitleid gewälzt hast, statt ihr beizustehen?* Vegeta ließ die Arme sinken. Nein, sie war nicht tot. Sie durfte ganz einfach nicht tot sein. Auf allen vieren zu Kriechen war zu langsam, er musste fliegen. Die Arme nach vor gestreckt, alle Sinne geschärft schwebte er ein Stück hoch. Gerade so viel, dass er sich noch im Windschatten von Bulmas Schiff wähnte. Langsam, Schritt um Schritt schwebte er in die Richtung, in die sein Schiff liegen musste. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, hieß das.  
  
Eine Minute, noch eine und eine dritte. Hätte er nicht schon längst dort sein müssen? Vegeta sank langsam zu Boden und tastete den Untergrund ab. Hier war die Erde aufgerissen, ein Teil geschmolzen. Er konnte sich nur eine Ursache denken und zwar die Hitze, die bei der Bauchlandung seines Schiffes entstanden war. Wenn er dieser Spur folgte, würde er zwangsläufig beim Schiff ankommen. Erleichtert griff er nach rechts und links und sammelte kleine Steine auf.  
  
Die Rillen führten in diese Richtung. Vegeta warf eines der Steinchen. Pong! Stein auf Metall, kein Zweifel. Der Lautstärke nach hatte er es nicht mehr allzu weit. Er tastete sich vorwärts, Schritt für Schritt. Immer wieder warf er einen kleinen Stein, bis der letzte zu ihm zurückgespickt kam und ihn an der Stirn traf. Dann endlich bekamen seine Hände Metall zu fassen. Das Loch war nicht schwer zu finden und mit einiger Mühe klettert er hinein. Das erste, das er spürte, als er seine Umgebung erfühlte, war der Kadaver eines der Tiere. Der Körper war noch warm, das Fell rund um die Schnauze mit Blut verklebt und aus einer klaffenden Wunde am Bauch hingen die Gedärme heraus. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er einen Energiestrahl ins Innere des Schiffes geschossen hatte, außerdem hätte dieser niemals eine solche Verletzung hervorgerufen. Vegeta wischte sich die klebrigen Hände am Overall ab und schob den Kadaver mit dem Fuß zur Seite. Wenn er diesen Räuber nicht getötet hatte, konnte es nur Bulma gewesen sein. Heißer Stolz fülle sein Herz. Bulma hatte sich selbst geholfen, sie war so viel zäher und stärker als sie aussah. Aber ... da war das Blut um die Schnauze des Tieres, das nichts Gutes verhieß.  
  
Vegeta rief laut Bulmas Namen. Keine Antwort.  
  
Auf den Knien ertastete er die Blutspur, die das sterbende Tier hinterlassen hatte Wenn er ihr folge, würde er hoffentlich bald Gewissheit haben.  
  
Gute fünf Minuten später stieß er die Türe zum Lagerraum weiter auf. "Bulma! Bist du hier drin? Antworte doch, verdammt noch mal!"  
  
Noch immer nichts. Wiederum sank er auf die Knie nieder und fand den klebrigen Tropfen auf der Schwelle. Keine Frage, das Tier war von da gekommen. Vegeta schluckte. Sein Herz klopfte so heftig, dass es schmerzte. Die Angst, was er wohl da drin vorfinden würde, drückte ihm die Kehle zu, sodass ihm fast schlecht wurde. Er wollte es wissen, er musste es wissen. Langsam, um das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern, die schwache Flamme seiner Hoffnung nicht erlöschen zu lassen, kroch er in den Lagerraum. Die Fetzen eines Tuches mit Blut verklebt ,ein wahres Labyrinth aus Truhen, Kisten und Schachteln, ein loser Haufen Metallteile und dahinter, seine Finger berührten eine Strähne seidigen Haares, das auf dem Boden ausgebreitet war.  
  
"Bulma!" Seine bebenden Hände ertasteten einen schlaffen Arm, fuhren hinab zum Handgelenk und suchten ihren Puls. Da war keiner. "Nein!", brach es gequält aus ihm hervor und er zog sie zu sich. Klebriges Blut auf dem Overall über ihrer Brust. Er befühlte ihren Hals, wo war der Puls? Endlich ... da war es, ein schwaches Klopfen unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Sie lebte! Noch nie hatte er sich dermaßen erleichtert gefühlt. Vorsichtig drückte er sie an sich. Ein Saiyan heult nicht und schon gar nicht ein Prinz, doch die Tränen ließen sich nicht zurückhalten. Zuviel war geschehen, zuviel hatte er zurückgedrängt. Seine Todesangst beim Absturz, seine Verzweiflung als er blind erwachte, seine Furcht um Bulma und jetzt, da der Fels von seinem Herzen gerollt war, wollten sie gar nicht aufhören zu fließen.  
  
"Du sture Närrin!", flüsterte er und suchte ihre Lippen. "Wie hast du mich derart erschrecken können!" Sein Kuss war zärtlich, behutsam und fragend.  
  
Eine schlanke Hand fasste nach seinem Hinterkopf und ihre Lippen teilten sich. Hitze durchströmte ihn, als Bulma seinen Kuss glutvoll erwiderte. Nach einigen endlosen Augenblicken lösten sie sich heftig atmend von einander.  
  
"Du bist gekommen." Ihre Stimme war schwach und die Hand die über seine Wange strich bebte. "Obwohl du nichts sehen kannst, hast du hierher gefunden!" Das Staunen und die Bewunderung wärmte ihn. "Du bist einfach unglaublich, Vegeta."  
  
"Ich bin eben ein Prinz der Saiyan. Man sollte mich nie unterschätzen."  
  
Sie lachte leise. "Das werde ich mir merken."  
  
"Du hast dich nicht übel geschlagen", sagte er. "Bist du verletzt?"  
  
Sie richtete sich auf und befreite sich aus seinen Armen. "Nein, mir geht es gut."  
  
"Dann ist das ganze Blut wohl von diesem Biest, das ich vor dem Loch gefunden habe." "So weit ist es noch gekommen?" Bulma schauderte bei der Erinnerung daran, wie sie mehr durch Glück als durch Absicht den Bauch der Kreatur aufgeschlitzt hatte. An das Geflühl des warmen, stinkenden Blutes, das auf sie gespritzt war, wollte sie gar nicht mehr denken. Auch nicht daran, wie sie nach überstandenem Schrecken kläglich in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Wenn noch mehr von den Biestern da gewesen wären...  
  
"Wir sollten zurück, ehe noch mehr davon auftauchen", seufzte sie und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Tuch, um die Ersatzteile hinüber zu tragen.  
  
"Wenn ich mich ran halte, schaffe ich die Reparatur bis morgen."  
  
Vegeta stand auf und wandte sich ihrer Aura zu. "Keine Eile. Nach diesem Schreck solltest du dir eine Pause gönnen und drüber schlafen."  
  
Enschlossen breitete Bulma das neue Tuch neben den Ersatzteilen aus und häufte sie darauf. "Ich möchte eigentlich so rasch als möglich von hier weg." Geschickt band sie die Zipfel des Tuches zu einem großen Knoten und schulterte das Bündel.  
  
"Warum denn?", fragte Vegeta. "Ich habe es absolut nicht eilig Kakerott gegenüber zu treten und sein Mitleid über mich ergehen zu lassen."  
  
Etwas plumpste zu Boden, zwei schnelle Schritte und patsch! hatte ihm Bulma schon wieder eine Ohrfeige verpasst.  
  
"Du Idiot!", flüsterte sie mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihn überraschte. "Wir haben keine Bohnen mehr, vergessen? Wenn du nicht warten willst bis Meister Quitte neue erntet, müssen wir heim und die Dragonballs suchen, damit der Drache dir dein Augenlicht wieder gibt. Hör auf dich, wie ein Baby zu benehmen!"  
  
Vegeta fasste nach ihren Schultern und zog sie an sich. Ihre Schultern bebten und all die aufgestaute Erregung brach aus ihr hervor. Sein Overall wurde nass von ihren Tränen.  
  
Er war nie sonderlich talentiert gewesen, wenn es um Gefühle ging. Am besten konnte er noch mit Wut umgehen, aber das war auch schon alles. Ihr Ausbruch überraschte ihn und machte ihn hilflos. Ungeschickt legte er die Arme um sie und hielt sie eine Weile ohne sich zu rühren bis ihr Schluchzen verstummte. Dann schob er sie sanft von sich weg.  
  
"Lass schon gut ein", sagte er rauh. "Ich habe verstanden. Trotzdem solltest du dich nicht übernehmen, oder?"  
  
"Okay!", quetschte sie hervor und zog die Nase hoch. "Du hast ja recht. Ich werde morgen weiter machen."  
  
"Wir könnten hier übernachten", schlug er vor.  
  
"Nicht ohne Wasser", sagte sie entschieden. "Ich muss dieses ekelhafte Blut von mir abwaschen und du auch."  
  
Es war ein schwieriger Weg zurück. Beide waren sie ziemliche erschöpft, als sie bei Bulmas Schiff ankamen. Sie drängte Vegeta, sich als erster zu waschen, damit sie sich nachher umso länger einweichen konnte.  
  
Als sie eine Stunde später aus dem Bad kam, lag Vegeta schon im Bett und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja nicht für eine zweite Schlafgelegenheit gesorgt hatte. Nun, es würde schon nichts passieren. Sie legte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, zog die Decke bis über die Ohren und schloss die Augen. Die Aufregung des Tages forderte ihren Tribut und sie glitt hinüber in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Vegeta hörte ihre regelmäßigen Atemzüge und drehte ihr seufzend den Rücken zu. Der Mandelduft ihrer frisch gewaschenen Haare, der Geruch nach Honig und Vanille ihrer Haut war sehr verlockend. Doch solange er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass sie sich hauptsächlich vom Mitleid leiten ließ, würde er sich eisern zurückhalten. Er brauchte keine Geschenke, auch von ihr nicht. Außerdem war er todmüde...  
  
......  
  
Nur der Bordcomputer registrierte eine außergewöhnliche Aktivität tief unter den Ruinen. Eine längst vergessene Macht rief Daten der Satelliten ab und entschied, dass es Zeit war, einen uralten Plan in die Tat umzusetzen...  
  
Ende des 12. Teils 


	13. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 13

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 13  
  
Vegeta fror. Er krümmte sich unter der Bettdecke zusammen und schlang die Arme und seinen Körper. In seinem wirren Traum rannte er durch einen schwach beleuchteten Tunnel, in dem Eiszapfen von der Decke hingen. Seltsamerweise konnte er wieder sehen und es war kein Problem den riesigen Zapfen, von denen manche bis zum Boden reichten, auszuweichen. Sein Atem hing in kleinen Wolken vor seinen blau angelaufenen Lippen. Er rieb seine Hände, hauchte sie an und wünschte sich, er wäre nicht ohne Kampfanzug hierher gelangt. Der Gang wurde schmaler und die Decke niedriger. Bald konnte er nicht mehr rennen, sondern musste vorsichtig laufen, um nicht gegen einen Eiszapfen zu knallen. Er versuchte sich mit seinen Fäusten einen Weg zu bahnen, aber sie glitten durch die Eiszapfen hindurch, als wären diese nur Visionen. Kaum jedoch versuchte er mit dem ganzen Körper durch einen Zapfen zu laufen, erwies sich dieser härter als selbst der beste Stahl. Um einen brummenden Schädel und ein paar blaue Flecke reicher, machte Vegeta einen Bogen um jeden Zapfen. Doch da es immer enger und enger wurde, blieb er schließlich stehen. Vor ihm standen die Zapfen zu dicht, als dass er weiter gekommen wäre. Ein Energieangriff brachte das gleiche Ergebnis wie seine Faustschläge. Die Energiekugeln gingen durch das Eis hindurch, waren also total wirkungslos. Enttäuscht wandte sich Vegeta um, um zurück zu laufen, doch da wuchsen vor seinen Augen weitere Zapfen aus der Decke und er war gefangen. Frustriert versuchte er ein paar Ausbrüche, wurde sogar zum Super Saiyan, vergeblich. Die Wand an die er sich lehnte war von einer Eisschicht überzogen, er bibberte und fror am ganzen Körper. Vollkommen mutlos hockte er sich hin, zog die Knie an seine Brust und schlang die Arme um seine Unterschenkel. Den Kopf auf seine Knie gelegt ergab er sich in das Unvermeidliche. Die Kälte fraß sich tiefer und tiefer in sein Innerstes. Bald würde sie sein Herz erreicht haben, dann konnte er schlafen, endlich schlafen für immer ...  
  
Bluma erwachte von einem ungewohnten Geräusch. Sie wälzte sich herum und versuchte schlaftrunken herauszufinden, was das war. Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis ihre noch nicht sehr munteren Gehirnzellen die Information freigaben. Jemand klapperte mit den Zähnen. Es gab außer ihr nur noch einen Jemand in diesem Bett. Das war Vegeta. Also klapperte Vegeta mit den Zähnen. Bulma streckte die Hand aus, um ihn wach zu rütteln, damit er damit aufhörte, doch kaum legte sich ihre Hand auf seine nackte Schulter zuckte sie zurück. Er fühlte sich eiskalt an. Sie legte die Hand auf ihre eigene Wange. Nein, sie war warm und sie fror kein bisschen. Vegeta würde doch nicht etwa krank werden? Da sie noch immer nicht so richtig wach war, tat sie einfach, was ihr als erstes einfiel. Sie rückte ganz nah an ihn heran, legte ihre warme Wange auf seinen Rücken und schlang die Arme und seine Mitte. Die Decke zog sie zurecht, dass sie beide von Kopf bis Fuß eingehüllt waren. Dann schloss sie die Augen und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen.  
  
Vegeta spürte mit einem Mal, wie sich von seinem Rücken her Wärme in ihm ausbreitete und sich seine Erstarrung löste. Zwar war er immer noch sehr müde, aber er raffte sich auf, dem Eisgefängnis die Stirn zu bieten. Ein Tritt gegen die dicken Eiszapfen traf auf einmal auf Widerstand und der Zapfen barst. Überrascht, aber auch unglaublich erleichtert zerschlug Vegeta Zapfen um Zapfen. Mittlerweile war sein ganzer Körper angenehm warm und als er sich in einen Super Saiyan verwandelte, verströmte seine goldene Aura genug Wärme und Energie um die Zapfen in weitem Umkreis zu schmelzen. Er war endlich wieder frei und konnte sich ausruhen. Erschöpft aber zufrieden hockte er sich wieder an die Wand und überließ sich dem Gefühl der Sicherheit, das von den Armen ausging, die ihm umfangen hatten... Moment mal, welche Arme? Mit einem Schlag war Vegeta hellwach. An seinem Rücken spürte er etwas weiches, warmes, das sich an ihn schmiegte. Er tastete danach und strich über Bulmas Arme, Haare und ihren Rücken, was sie mit einem gedämpften, unverständlichen Murmeln quittierte und sich daraufhin noch enger an ihn kuschelte. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fühlte er nicht das Bedürfnis, sie aufzuwecken oder weg zu schieben. Statt dessen schloss er einfach die Augen und dachte daran, dass es schon einmal so gewesen war, damals auf der Erde nach seinem Abenteuer im Schneesturm. Offenbar hatte Bulma gespürt, wie elendig er gefroren hatte und ihm daher von ihrer Wärme gegeben. Sie war schon ein sonderbares Mädchen, mal wehrhaft und biestig, dann wieder anschmiegsam und leidenschaftlich. Irgendwann, das nahm er sich vor, ehe er wieder in den Schlaf hinüber dämmerte, irgendwann würde er sie verstehen lernen ...  
  
...............  
  
Der Schiffscomputer registrierte die fremden Sensoren und versuchte, eine Barriere aufzubauen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die uralte Intelligenz war erwacht und sandte ihre Spione aus, um die Eindringlinge zu enträtseln. Der Bordcomputer war nicht schwer zu knacken und gab die Informationen willig heraus. Was die neu erwachte Macht auf diese Art und Weise erfuhr, bestätigte ihren Verdacht, dass die Fremden genau jene Muster waren, auf die seit Jahrhunderten gewartet hatte. Die Zeit war endlich reif und die Vorbereitungen so gut wie abgeschlossen. Über die schiffsinternen Systeme erfasste die alte Macht die Wärmemuster der beiden Lebensformen und begann mit der letzen und entscheidenden Analyse.  
  
...............  
  
Bulma erwachte durch das stumme Vibrieren ihres Armbandkommunikators, den sie nach dem Bad wieder übergestreift hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust dem Weckruf zu folgen, es war einfach so gemütlich, sich an Vegetas warmen Rücken zu kuscheln und seinen tiefen, kräftigen Atemzügen zu lauschen. Welcher Albtraum ihn in der Nacht auch geplagt haben mochte, er war besiegt und der Schock verflogen.  
  
Zufrieden schloss Bulma die Augen. Noch ein paar Minuten, dann würde sie aufstehen ... "Autsch!", entfuhr es ihr halblaut bei dem Nadelstich-Stromstoß, den ihr der Kommunikator verpasste. Warum musste das Gerät auch so gerissen sein und mit dem Bordcomputer gemeinsame Sache machen? Der wusste natürlich ganz genau, dass sie noch nicht aufgestanden war.  
  
Seufzend löste sich Bulma von Vegeta und rutschte zum Bettrand hinüber. Ein Druck auf das Sensorfeld und die gedämpfte Beleuchtung schien auf ihr verschlafenes Gesicht. Es half alles nichts, die Reparaturen würden sich nicht von selbst erledigen.  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie erst ins Bad, ums ich anzuziehen und sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen und dann in die Küche, wo sie eine Riesenkanne Kaffee kochte und ein Blech voll Fertigteigbrötchen backte. Nach zwei großen Tassen Kaffee und drei Brötchen fühlte sie sich menschlich genug, um an die Arbeit zu gehen. Als sie aus der Küche trat, erwachte gerade Vegeta vom Duft des Kaffees und der Brötchen. Seine Hand tastete nach Bulma.  
  
"Ich bin schon auf, Vegeta", sagte sie unsicher, ob sie wieder auf kühle Distanz schalten oder endlich ihre wahren Gefühle zeigen sollte. "Wie geht es dir heute morgen?"  
  
"Ganz passabel", sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. "Ist der Kaffee schon fertig?"  
  
"Steht schon auf dem Tisch. Du kannst vorher ins Bad, ich habe dir frische Kleider herausgelegt." Die Alltagskonversation glich einem Tanz auf rohen Eiern. Keiner der beiden wagte sich an das heikle Thema ihrer Gefühle füreinander heran. Vegeta fürchtete sich immer noch davor sich ihr gegenüber offen und verwundbar zu zeigen und Bulma zögerte, weil sie Angst hatte, dass er aus purem Stolz und Trotz ihr die kalte Schulter zeigen würde.  
  
"Übrigens habe ich einen Riesenhunger. Wirf mir ein paar Würstchen und Rühreier in die Pfanne." Er stemmte sich hoch und orientierte sich an ihrer Aura, sowie dem Geräusch tropfenden Wassers, das durch die geöffnete Badezimmertüre zu ihm herüber drang. Es gelang ihm ohne große Schwierigkeiten, die Dusche zu finden und auch der Korb mit der frischen Wäsche stand gut ertastbar auf der Waschmaschine.  
  
Als er sich bis zum Frühstückstisch durchgekämpft hatte, stellte ihm Bulma kommentarlos den Teller mit den bereits zurecht geschnittenen Würstchen und dem Rührei hin und schob den Korb mit den Brötchen in Griffnähe.  
  
Dann klapperte sie mit dem Geschirr beim Abwaschen, damit er nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass sie jeden seiner Handgriffe überwachte.  
  
Für ihn war das Frühstück weit weniger eine Plage als er erwartet hatte, irgendwie ging das Essen und Trinken ohne größere Pannen über die Bühne.  
  
"Wird es lange dauern?", fragte er nach dem letzten Schluck Kaffee und stand langsam auf. "Ich werde unterdessen draußen im Freien ein paar Übungen machen."  
  
"Gut, dann bist du mir nicht im Weg", sagte sie heiter und räumte den Tisch ab. "Du wirst auf dich aufpassen, oder?"  
  
"Seh ich aus, als bräuchte ich ein Kindermädchen?", gab er zurück.  
  
"Man wird doch wohl noch fragen dürfen", langsam platzte Bulma der Kragen. Es hatte sie schon gewurmt, dass er nicht einmal bitte und danke für das Frühstück sagen konnte. Dieser sture Holzkopf, wann würde er endlich lernen, dass ihm durch ein bisschen Höflichkeit keine Zacke aus der Krone fiel? Sie holte rasch den Stab, den sie vorbereitet hatte und drückte ihn Vegeta in die Hand. "Damit geht es leichter."  
  
Er packte den Stab so fest, dass dieser in der Mitte brach und schleuderte die Teile mit angewidertem Gesicht in den Raum.  
  
"Warum?", rang Bulma die Hände, "Warum hast du das getan? Ein Blindenstock hätte es dir doch leichter gemacht, nicht über Hindernisse zu stolpern." Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn, da ihm das Aufflammen ihrer Aura nicht entging. "Ich war ... so froh ..." Sie ging hinüber und hob die beiden Teile des Metallstabes auf. ".. so froh, etwas gefunden zu haben, das dir nützt ... ich bin ja kein Arzt, ich kann dir sonst nichts geben ... dir nicht helfen..." Die Tränen kamen ungewollt. Sie hatte ja eigentlich keine Zeit zum Heulen und er war es auch gar nicht wert. Den Hintern sollte man ihm versohlen, und ihn dann in einen Ameisenhaufen setzen. Die beiden Hälften des Stabes an sich gedrückt, stand Bulma wie erstarrt da und ließ den Tränen ihren Lauf. Wenn sie still war, würde er es nicht hören, nicht merken, wie weh es ihr tat, wenn er so gedankenlos um sich schlug mit Worten und Taten.  
  
Vegeta machte drei Schritte auf sie zu und verharrte. Sie weinte. Er konnte es hören an der Art wie sie atmete, spüren an der Art wie ihre Aura flackerte. Es machte ihn betroffen, dass sie es vor ihm geheim zu halten versuchte, dass sie ihm nicht einfach die Teile des Stabes an den Kopf warf und ihm mit ihren Krallen ins Gesicht fuhr.  
  
Zwei weitere Schritte und er stieß mit der Fußspitze an die Decke, die er beim Aufstehen vom Bett geworfen hatte. Irritiert versuchte er darüber zu steigen, verhedderte sich aber und ruderte mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu bewahren.  
  
"Vegeta!" Mit einem Sprung war sie an seiner Seite und fing ihn auf. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Statt einer Antwort tastete er nach ihrem Gesicht, strich mit dem Daumen die feuchte Tränenspur weg. "Ich bin ein Idiot, nicht wahr?", fragte er heiser.  
  
Sie rührte sich nicht, gebannt durch die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme und den fragenden Unterton. "Das ist nichts neues", brach aus ihr hervor "Warum musst du dich stets wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen benehmen?"  
  
"Wir Saiyans reagieren eben meist bevor wir nachdenken", die Erklärung klang selbst in seinen Ohren etwas lahm, also versuchte er den Grund für seine Wut in Worte zu kleiden. "Wenn ich wie ein hilfloser Invalider behandelt werde, fühle ich mich auch so und das macht mich wütend"  
  
"Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein?" Sie suchte in seinen blinden Augen nach einem Hinweis, doch sie blieben starr auf einen Fleck seitlich ihres Kopfes gerichtet. "Ich mich bei dir entschuldigen? Wo denkst du hin?" Er lachte, aber sein Lachen klang nicht so überheblich wie sonst, sondern eher verunsichert. "Du solltest mich besser kennen, als das von mir zu erwarten."  
  
Er machte einen weiteren Schritt und schob sie ein Stück zurück. Nun rutschte sie aus, und mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf fiel sie rücklings aufs Bett. Vegeta stolperte ihr nach und fiel auf sie, wobei sich sein Ellbogen in ihren Handrücken bohrte. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und konnte ein schmerzerfülltes Wimmern nicht unterdrücken. Sogleich rollte er von ihr. "Sorry, das wollte ich nicht." Das echte Bedauern in seiner Stimme hielt sie davon ab, ihm den Kopf zu waschen.  
  
"Schon gut", murmelte sie und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen, da tat er etwas, womit sie zuletzt gerechnet hätte. Er tastete nach ihrer die lädierten Hand, hob an seine Lippen, küsste sie sanft und blies drauf wie ihre Mutter es getan hatte, als sie noch ein kleines Kind gewesen war. "Hilft das?" "Vegeta ... woher?"  
  
Er grinste über die Verwunderung in ihrer Stimme. "Das habe ich in einem Film gesehen, den sich deine Mutter reingezogen hat. Sie sagte mir, dass das alle Mütter bei kleinen Kindern und kleinen Schrammen machen." "Du bist mir einer ..." Ihr Herz klopfte heftig nicht nur wegen dem Schmerz und dem Schrecken, sondern vor allem wegen seiner Nähe und der ungewohnten Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme. Sollte sie es wagen...? "Ve... Vegeta ... ich..." Warum fiel es ihr so schwer, warum wollten die Worte nicht über ihre Lippen?  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich ... ich wollte es dir schon früher sagen, aber dann ... also ich ..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick schrillte der Alarm und die Beleuchtung wechselte zu rot.  
  
"Verdammt!" Bulma zog ihre Hand hastig aus Vegetas Griff, stemmte sich hoch und rannte zur Treppe. "Hoffentlich ist nicht gerade der Rest des Generators hoch gegangen!"  
  
Vegeta hörte sie die Stufen hinauf hetzen. Frustriert hieb er mit der Faust in die Matratze. Er hatte das Gefühl, um etwas Wichtiges betrogen worden zu sein. Verärgert kletterte er aus dem Bett und tastete sich zur Treppe. *So ein Stock wäre doch ganz nützlich*, kam ihm in den Sinn.  
  
Am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen, verharrte er einen Augenblick. "Was ist los, Bulma?" "Das darf doch gar nicht wahr sein...?!" Die Ungläubigkeit in ihrer Stimme weckte seine Instinkte. Hier roch es nach Gefahr.  
  
"WAS darf nicht wahr sein? Los, rede doch schon!", drängte er sie und durchmaß mit gestreckten Armen den Raum bis er gegen ihren Sessel stieß.  
  
"Vegeta, wir ... wir werden hier sterben, wir beide, zusammen", quetschte sie mühsam hervor. Vegeta spürte wie sie zitterte.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
"Die, die Satelliten, die beide Raumschiffe zerstört haben, sie haben ihre Bahnen verlassen." Sie schluckte hörbar und fuhr fort. "Sie hängen genau über uns, ihre Waffen, was immer das für welche sind, sind auf uns gerichtet. Selbst wenn ich den Antrieb repariere, an denen kommen wir unmöglich vorbei." Die Mutlosigkeit in ihrer Stimme sagte alles. Vegeta beugte sich nach vor, legte seine Hände auf ihre bebenden Schultern und bezwang die kalte Furcht, die auch sein Herz umklammert hielt. "Noch ist nichts verloren, Bulma. Wenn sie uns zerstören wollten, hätten sie es längst getan, oder? Wir haben uns ja nicht gerade versteckt."  
  
"Was soll ich tun, Vegeta?"  
  
Es sah ihr nicht ähnlich ihn so direkt um Rat zu fragen. Er konnte spüren, dass ihr der Schreck in die Knochen gefahren war. "Vor allem musst du einen kühlen Kopf bewahren." Es war schon seltsam, dass ausgerechnet er so etwas sagte. "Beende die Reparatur, dann sehen wir weiter. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Sie legte eine Hand auf die seine, die immer noch auf ihrer Schulter lag und drückte sie. "Danke, dass du hier bei mir bist, ist schon Hilfe genug. Er spürte wie sie die Hand wegnahm und statt dessen ihre Wange an seinen Handrücken schmiegte. "Ich weiß nicht warum, aber wenn du da bist, scheint alles nur halb so schlimm zu sein."  
  
"Selbst jetzt, wo ich dich nicht beschützen kann?"  
  
"Würdest du das denn wollen? Mich nutzlose, schwache Erdlingsfrau beschützen?" Klang da etwas wie alter Schmerz durch den scherzhaften Tonfall ihrer Worte?  
  
Er schluckte und räusperte sich "Dumme Frage, natürlich würde ich."  
  
"Danke." Zu gerne hätte sie gefragt, "warum?", aber sie unterließ es. Im Stillen fasste sie den Entschluss, diese Frage erst zu stellen, sobald er wieder sehen konnte, damit er dabei die Wahrheit ihrer Worte aus ihren Augen abzulesen vermochte.  
  
Einige Atemzüge lang rührte sich keiner von ihnen. Dann trat Vegeta zurück und nahm die Hände von ihren Schultern. "Also ich geh nach draußen und scanne mal die Umgebung ab, ob ungewöhnliche Auren zu spüren sind."  
  
"Eine gute Idee, denn ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass die Satelliten dieses Manöver nicht von sich aus vollzogen haben. Irgendwo muss jemand sitzen, der die Fäden zieht."  
  
"Diesen Jemand knöpfe ich mir vor", versprach Vegeta. "Wir kommen von hier weg. Zusammen." Es klang wie ein Versprechen und Bulma fühlte sich gestärkt und getröstet. Irgendwie war Vegeta durch sein Handikap greift. Seine Entschlossenheit war nicht mehr das blinde Vorwärtsstürmen eines heißblütigen Saiyan, sondern das unerbittliche und dennoch besonnene Vorwärtsschreiten eines geborenen Anführers.  
  
Sie fragte sich, ob diese positive Veränderung wieder rückgängig gemacht würde, sobald er wieder sehen konnte und ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass ihr dieser Vegeta lieber war als der stolze Sturkopf, der er früher gewesen war. Nicht dass er jetzt weniger stolz oder stur zu sein schien, es war nur etwas Neues dazugekommen, etwas, das diese beiden Eigenschaften aufwog. Was das war, vermochte sie nicht zu benennen.  
  
"Ich vertraue dir." Das Gewicht dieser schlichten Wahrheit stärkte Vegetas angeknackstes Selbstbewusstsein.  
  
"Du wirst es nicht bereuen, Bulma."  
  
Damit stieg er die Treppe hinab. Bulma beobachtete auf dem Monitoren über die internen Kameras, wie er sich besann und den Lift betrat, statt den mühsamen Weg über die Wartungsluken zu nehmen. Draußen angekommen schritt er vorsichtig etwas von Schiff weg und streckte die mentalen Fühler in alle Richtungen aus. Keine Reaktion. Wer immer da draußen auf sie lauerte besaß entweder keine Aura, oder er war gut getarnt. Beides erweckte in Vegeta ein Unbehagen.  
  
Bulma riss sich vom Monitor los und sammelte ihr Werkzeug zusammen. Der Antrieb hatte Vorrang. Vegeta konnte auf sich aufpassen.  
  
Sie kletterte über die Wartungsluken nach unten und sortierte die mitgebrachten Ersatzteile. Ja, sie hatte nichts vergessen. Jetzt hieß es in die Hände spucken und ran ans Werk.  
  
Vier Stunden später zog sie die letzte Schraube fest und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Geschafft. Wenn sie jetzt noch die Energiezellen wechselte, wären sie theoretisch startbereit. Theoretisch.  
  
Bulma sammelte das Werkzeug wieder ein, räumte die ausgetauschten, unbrauchbaren Teile in eine spezielle Kiste für die Widerverwertung zuhause ,schrubbte sich die ölverschmierten Hände und wechselte den Overall. Ihr Magen knurrte vernehmlich. Sicher hatte auch Vegeta nichts gegen einen Imbiss einzuwenden. Sie kletterte nach oben in den Steuerraum und kontrollierte die Monitore. Die Satelliten hingen immer noch in einer Traube über ihnen in der Stratosphäre. Sie machten immer noch keine Anstalten anzugreifen. Und Vegeta? Bulma suchte die Bildschirme für die nähere Umgebung ab, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken. Merkwürdig. Vor einer Stunde, als sie das letzte Mal nach dem Rechten geschaut hatte, war er noch da draußen gewesen und hatte von ihr verlangt, dass sie eine gefüllte Wasserflasche durch die Wartungsluke nach draußen fallen ließ. Wo war er hin? Etwa wieder zurück zu seinem alten Schiff? Ihr fiel ein, dass er da ja noch ein paar persönliche Habseligkeiten haben musste, schließlich hätte diese außerplanmäßige Reise so etwas wie ein Umzug werden sollen. Fest entschlossen sich erst später Sorgen zu machen, tauschte Bulma die Energiezellen aus und schob den Regler nach vorne, alle Anzeigen auf grün. Da Vegeta nicht in der Gefahrenzone war, gab Bulma den Code für einen Probestart ein. Sie würde den Antrieb kurz auf volle Leistung hochfahren und die Werte speichern. Danach, erst danach, würde sie Vegeta suchen gehen. Für den Fall des Falles, dass sie trotz der Bedrohung über ihren Köpfen einen Notstart riskieren mussten. Der Antrieb reagierte wie gewünscht und sie bemerkte, dass ihr Versuch den Satelliten nicht verborgen geblieben war. Sie rückten enger zusammen und ihre Waffen sammelten Energie. Seufzend brach Bulma den Probestart ab und fuhr den Antrieb wieder zurück. Solange diese verdammten Wächter da oben hockten, war an eine Flucht nicht zu denken. Sie hatte ihren Teil getan, hoffentlich hatte Vegeta eine brauchbare Idee, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollten. Bulma spielte mit dem Gedanken, den Arbeitsoverall gegen etwas Saubereres zu tauschen, aber da draußen im Staub würde das sowieso keine Rolle spielen. Sie verließ mit dem Lift das Schiff und sah sich um. Vegetas Schritte hatten sicher Spuren im Staub hinterlassen, doch da immer ein leichter Wind um die Ruinen pfiff, war von ihnen längst nichts mehr zu sehen. Bulma formte ihre Hände zu einem Trichter. "Vegeta!", schrie sie so laut sie konnte. "Hör auf mit dem Blödsinn und komm her!"  
  
Keine Antwort. "Vegeta! Ich finde das gar nicht komisch. Der Antrieb läuft wieder, also komm aus deinem Versteck!"  
  
Wieder nichts. Langsam wurde Bulma nervös. Sie stellte sich vor, dass Vegeta vielleicht in den Ruinen in irgendein uraltes Kellerloch gefallen war und jetzt irgendwo bewusstlos verblutete. Nein, so durfte sie nicht denken. Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf und stapfte in Richtung von Vegetas Schiff. Dabei besah sie sich eine Ruine nach der anderen genauer. Da von den meisten Gebäuden nur noch Reste der Mauern standen, bot sich nirgendwo ein Versteck, in dem Vegeta hätte sein können. Bei seinem Schiff angekommen kletterte sie hinein, wunderte sich, wo der Kadaver des Raubtieres hingekommen sein mochte und durchsuchte alle Ebenen, soweit sie zugänglich waren. Fehlanzeige. Kein Vegeta.  
  
Wo konnte er nur sein? Langsam aber sicher geriet Bulma in Panik. Sie hätte ihn niemals allein nach draußen gehen lassen sollen. Wäre doch nur bei ihr im Schiff geblieben ... "Vegeta! Ve..ge..ta!" Egal wie laut sie rief, in welche Richtung sie sich dabei drehte, keine Antwort durchbrach die Stille, die mächtig an ihren Nerven zerrte. Auch wenn er verletzt, auch wenn er ... sie musste sich zwingen, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen ... auch wenn er tot war, es musste doch eine Spur von ihm geben, er musste irgendwo liegen oder kauern. Bulma schlang die Hände ineinander und rang um Kraft und Selbstbeherrschung. Wenn das alles vorbei war, wenn sie beide wieder sicher zuhause wären, würde sie anfangen Socken zu stricken, Stiefmütterchen zu züchten oder Stilleben zu malen, kurzum etwas total Langweiliges tun und es in vollen Zügen genießen... Das hier war genug Aufregung für zehn Leben.  
  
Bulma fasste sich wieder und begann die Umgebung beider Schiffe systematisch nach einem Hinweis auf Vegeta abzusuchen. Eine Stunde verstrich und noch eine. Ihr Mund war staubtrocken und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Erschöpft kehrte sie kurz in ihr Schiff zurück, um etwas zu trinken und um sich eine Schutzbrille zu holen, da ihre Augen von dem Staub brannten und juckten. Eine zweite für Vegeta packte sie auch noch ein. Als sie wieder im Freien war und unter dem Schild ihrer Schirmmütze zum Himmel blinzelte, kam ihr ein Gedanke, wie sich die Satelliten vielleicht in die Irre führen ließen. Zwar bedeutete die Umsetzung ihrer Idee, dass sie die weitere Suche nach Vegeta etwas verschieben musste, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie eine schnelle Flucht besser jetzt als später planen müsse.  
  
Bulma lief mit langen Schritten hinüber zu Vegetas Schiff, kletterte hinein und untersuchte die Reste des Antriebs. Ihr Plan war nicht ohne Risiko, aber etwas Anderes wollte ihr im Augenblick nicht einfallen. Sie verband alle nötigen Kabel, holte sich noch ein paar Ersatzteile und schraubte innerhalb von einer halben Stunde ein Gebilde zusammen, welches das Schiff zwar keinen Zentimeter vom Boden heben, aber das in etwa gleiche Energiemuster wie der echte Antrieb erzeugen würde. Alles was sie jetzt noch tun musste, war die Überreste des Bordcomputers für den Notbetrieb klar machen und einen Countdown eingeben. Der Weg zurück zu ihrem eigenen Schiff erschien ihr viel länger als sonst und sie war völlig außer Atem, als sie in den Lift wankte und in die Küche fuhr. Eine viertel Stunde später, knapp vor Ablauf der Frist kam sie wieder ins Freie und kontrollierte den Chronometer auf ihrem Armbandkommunikator. Die Hand am bewussten Schalter auf der Hülle zählte sie halblaut die Sekunden. Vier ... drei ... zwei .... jetzt! Im gleichen Augenblick wie auf dem Wrack der falsche Antrieb zu dröhnen begann, verschwand Bulmas Schiff mit einem Plopp in der Kapsel.  
  
Zufrieden hob Bulma die Kapsel auf und steckte sie ein. Schade nur, dass sie nicht feststellen konnte, ob die Satelliten den Köder geschluckt hatten. Wenn sich die Energiezellen planmäßig an und abschalteten, würde der falsche Antrieb noch ein paar Tage lang hoch und runter gefahren werden, jedenfalls lange genug, um die Killersatelliten bei der Stange zu halten.  
  
Fehlte nur noch Vegeta. Bulma zog die Rasterkarte der Umgebung heraus, die sie vom Bordcomputer hatte ausdrucken lassen. Den und den Bereich hatte sie schon abgesucht, blieb noch jener dort und der da unten. Mit Hilfe eines auf diesen Planeten justierten Kompasses bestimmte Bulma dir Richtung und zog los.  
  
Sie brauchte nicht allzuweit zu suchen. Kaum betrat sie das noch am besten erhaltene Gebäude der Stadt, es hatte immerhin zwei Stockwerke und ein fast komplettes Dach, stolperte sie über Vegetas Wasserflasche.  
  
Ihre Hände bebten leicht, als sie die Flasche aufhob uns schüttelte. Leer. Vielleicht hatte er sie einfach so weggeworfen, weil nichts mehr drin war? Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Nein, das hätte er nicht getan. Eher wäre er zum Schiff marschiert und hätte lauthals um Nachschub geschrien und dabei die leer Flasche geschwenkt. Diese eng an die Brust gedrückt kämpfte Bulma die aufkeimende Verzweiflung nieder. "Vegeta! Wenn das alles ein blöder Scherz ist, rede ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir, verstanden?!" Ihr Rufen hallte von den Steinwänden wieder. Ihr fiel ein, dass ihre Drohung in seinen Ohren eher ein Versprechen war, beklagte er sich doch immer, dass sie eine Plaudertasche wäre. "Du ... du Idiot!", flüsterte sie und zog die Nase hoch. "Von mir aus kannst du zu Fuß nach Hause laufen." Nicht gerade ein Spaziergang angesichts der Tatsache, dass zwischen dieser Welt und der Erde Vakuum herrschte.  
  
Auch diese Drohung verpuffte ins Leere. Sie drehte sich um und wollte das Haus umgehen, da fiel ihr ein, dass sie das zweite Stockwerk ja auch noch untersuchen wollte. Kaum jedoch war sie ein paar Schritte auf die noch immer recht stabil aussehenden Steintreppe zugegangen, da begann unter ihren Füßen der Boden zu beben. *Nur raus hier, ehe das Teil einstürzt!* Doch sie kam nicht so weit. Gespenstisch lautlos öffnete sich ein Spalt zwischen ihr und der Tür, wurde breiter und breiter. Der Angsschrei blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken. Die Treppe schien auf einmal unendlich weit weg zu sein. Gerade als sie die Hand auf das kunstvoll gemeißelte Geländer legte, bäumte sich unter ihr der Boden auf und sie stürzte. Vor ihren vor Schreck geweiteten Augen tat sich genau unterhalb der Treppe ein weiterer Spalt auf und mit dumpfem Grollen und Krachen stürzte Stufe um Stufe in die gähnende Schwarze Leere.  
  
"Nein!" Der Schrei erstarb in ihrer Kehle, denn während das Loch, welches die Treppe verschlungen hatte, sich wieder schloss als wäre nichts gewesen, spürte sie, wie unter ihr der Boden wegbrach. Die Wasserflasche glitt ihr aus den Händen und polterte hinab, sie klammerte sich angstvoll an einer Ritze im Steinboden fest, doch dieser zog sich weiter und weiter zruück, während ihr ganzer Körper bereits über dem Abgrund baumelte. So musste es auch Vegeta ergangen sein. Vielleicht lag sein zerschmetterter Körper gerade unter ihr. Die Kraft in ihren Fingerspitzen ließ nach und sie fiel ... fiel ins Nichts.  
  
Es war seltsam, aber jetzt, da es geschehen war, verspürte sie keine Furcht mehr. Was auch immer geschehen würde, sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern. Man sagte, dass in der Stunde des Todes, das ganze Leben vor dem geistigen Auge des Sterbenden ablaufen würde, aber ihr Geist schien sich nur um jene Bilder zu kümmern, wo Vegeta mit dabei war. Besonders der letzte Moment, als sie ihm fast die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, war in ihrem Gedächtnis festgebrannt. Es reute sie jetzt, dass sie es ihm nicht mehr sagen konnte, nie wieder ....  
  
Da plötzlich schien sie eine unsichtbare Kraft zu bremsen, ihr Körper stürzte nicht mehr, er schwebte sacht tiefer und tiefer, wie ein Blatt das der Wind von der Krone eines Baumes zu Waldboden trägt. Endlich, es schienen Minuten vergangen zu sein, spürte sie festen Boden unter ihren Füßen. Sie war unten, wo immer das war und sie war am Leben.  
  
"Du hast dir aber Zeit gelassen", kam eine ironische Bemerkung aus einem Winkel rechts von ihr. Es war das Wunderbarste, das sie je gehört hatte. Sie stolperte durch die Dunkelheit und fiel ihm regelrecht in die Arme. "Vegeta..." Ihre Hände tasteten sein Gesicht ab, seine Arme, seine Schultern.  
  
"Bist du verletzt?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich. Nur ein paar Schrammen."  
  
"Wo?"  
  
"Sieht man das nicht? In meinem Gesicht und an den Händen. Ich dachte, dass ich dieses dämliche Loch sprengen kann, um hinauszukommen." "Hier unten ist es so dunkeln, dass ich nicht einmal meine eigenen Hände sehe", lachte Bulma erleichtert. "Sag bloß du weißt nicht, was passiert wenn man so tief unten einen Hohlraum in die Luft jagt."  
  
"Na ja, ich war ziemlich wütend ..."  
  
"... und hast dein Gehirn ausgeschaltet", fügte sie hinzu. "Sonst noch eine Idee, wie wir hier wieder raus kommen?"  
  
"Du bist das Genie vom Dienst, nicht ich", gab er ruppig zurück, aber seine Hände lagen immer noch auf ihren Schultern und es schien nicht so, als wollte er sie allzu bald wieder loslassen. Das stimmte sie weich und nachgiebig. Sie hätten beide bei dem Sturz sterben können, die Chance es ihm zu sagen wäre für immer vergeben. Zum Teufel mit ihrer eigenen Verwundbarkeit! Sie würde es eben riskieren, dann wüssten sie beide endlich, woran sie waren.  
  
"Vegeta." Etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen. Es war derselbe furchtsam-entschlossene Tonfall, den sie im Schiff angeschlagen hatte, ehe der Alarm losging.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Schon seit einer ganzen Weile .... Ich .... ich habe mich ...", sie streckte die Arme aus und legte sie um seine Schultern und schmiegte sich an ihn. Das warme Spiel seiner Muskeln unter dem Overall, die Lebendigkeit, die Kraft, die von ihm ausging ließen ihr Herz schneller schlangen. Sie wollte ihn nicht wieder loslassen. Nie mehr, auch wenn er sie jetzt zurückwies... Vielleicht ging es leichter, wenn sie es ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, statt es laut auszusprechen. "Vegeta, ich li..."  
  
"Herzlich willkommen."  
  
Bulma und Vegeta fuhren auseinander und starrten in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war.  
  
Übergangslos wurde es hell.  
  
Nur wenige Schritte vor Bulma stand ein junger Mann mit langen, blonden Haaren, die er im Nacken lose zusammengebunden hatte. Seine braungebrannte, muskulöse Gestalt überragte sie beide um mindestens einen Kopf. Das klassische Profil, die weiße Toga und die goldenen Sandalen sahen etwas sonderbar aus, angesichts der Situation und der Umgebung in der sie sich befanden "Was zum Geier ...", knurrte Vegeta und sondierte den Sprecher. Keine Aura., also einer von der raffinierten Sorte. Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen und stellte sich in Angriffspose. "Wer bist du und was willst du hier?"  
  
"Ich möchte euch zu eurem Quartier bringen", lächelte der junge Mann. "Bitte folgt mir."  
  
"Nicht ohne uns zuvor ein paar Fragen beantwortet zu haben", sagte Bulma und verschränkte die Arme. "Wo sind wir hier gelandet und wer schickt dich?"  
  
"Ihr seid hier im Herzen des Planeten Irhyd und ich bin der Beauftragte Großen Hüters. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, der Große Hüter hat eure Ankunft mit Wohlwollen bemerkt und möchte euch eure Wünsche erfüllen. Ihr braucht nur mir zu folgen und ihr werdet alles erfahren und alles verstehen."  
  
"Das klingt viel zu einfach für meinen Geschmack." Vegeta verschränkte die Arme und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
Bulma war im Grunde sogar ein wenig erleichtert, dass sie ihr Geständnis noch ein wenig aufschieben konnte und gab sich einen Ruck.  
  
"Wir sollten ihm folgen, Vegeta. Hier rumzustehen bringt uns keinen Schritt weiter." Ihre Hand tastete nach seiner. "Wir gehen zusammen, ja?"  
  
Der Fremde sah es und nickte. "Es ist nicht weit und ihr werdet erstaunt sein." Noch während er sprach tat sich hinter ihm lautlos eine Tür auf, durch die er in der Dunkelheit gekommen sein musste. Ein beleuchteter Gang lag vor ihnen. Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Sah er nicht aus wie jener, wo er im Traum fast erfroren war. Bulma drückte seine Hand und machte den ersten Schritt. Eigentlich wollte Vegeta seine Hand aus ihrer ziehen, da er keinen Führer brauchte. Doch dann spürte er das leise Zittern ihrer Finger. Offenbar saß ihr der Schreck des Sturzes immer noch in den Knochen und er wollte ja nicht, dass sie hysterisch wurde. Also gab er den sanften Druck zurück. Vegeta gab es nicht gern zu, aber es fühlte sich gut an, so Hand in Hand zu gehen fast wie ein ...  
  
Er kam nicht dazu, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Sie waren etwa zwanzig Meter weit gegangen, da spürte er einen leisen Luftzug und eine wohltuende Wärme, wie Sonnenlicht strahlte auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Das ... das ist unglaublich!" Bulma blieb vor Erstaunen der Mund offen stehen. Als sie durch die Türe am Ende des Ganges geschritten waren, hatte sich vor ihnen eine Landschaft ausgebreitet, die aus einem Urlaubskatalog zu stammen schien. Ein blauer Himmel spannte sich dort, wo eigentlich eine Höhlendecke sein musste. Eine Sonne leuchtete anstelle von Lampen und unter ihren Füßen war weißer Sand. "Hörst du es, Vegeta? Hörst du das Meer?"  
  
Ja, da war das Geräusch von Wellen, der Geruch nach Feuchtigkeit, Salz und Fisch. "Wie kommt ein Meer in den Untergrund dieser Welt?", fragte er laut.  
  
"Der Große Hüter hat dieses Habitat für euch geschaffen", erklärte ihr Führer bereitwillig. "Es wurde den Informationen eures Bordcomputers entnommen, wo es als "romantisches Urlaubsziel" beschrieben wird."  
  
"Warum hat dieser Hüter ein "romantisches Urlaubsziel" für uns geschaffen? Und wie kommt er an die Informationen unseres Computers?", fragte Bulma verwundert und zugleich wachsam. Hinter ihnen schloss sich lautlos die Türe.  
  
"Der Große Hüter wollte wissen, welche Umgebung ihre Spezies als anregend empfindet." "Anregend, wofür?", bohrte Vegeta nach. "Um uns zu befragen?"  
  
"Aber nicht doch. Von eurem Bordcomputer weiß der Große Hüter bereits alles, was es zu wissen gibt und auch ihr beide wurdet eine ganze Weile lang beobachtet., damit die Umgebung perfekt ist." "Wofür?", hakte Vegeta nach. "Wozu dieser Aufwand?"  
  
"Weil diese Umgebung förderlich für die genetische Reproduktion warmblütiger Säuger der Spezies des Weibchens ist."  
  
Bulma fiel die Kinnlade herab. "Repro ... Säuger... Weibchen...? Sind wir in einem Zoo?" "Laut seinen Berechnungen bezüglich der Tragezeit und des Alters des Weibchens, werdet ihr beide für die nächsten zwanzig Jahre eurer Zeitrechnung in diesem und anderen Habitaten verbringen, bis die Quote von 23 Nachkommen erfüllt ist. Der Große Hüter erweist euch die Ehre diejenigen zu sein, die eine neue Population intelligenter Säuger auf Irhyd begründen."  
  
Ende des 13. Teils 


	14. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 14

Anmerkung: Speziellen Dank an nene2 für den Hinweis wegen der Einstellungen bezüglich anonymer Reviews. Ich habe das jetzt geändert und somit sind nun ab Teil 14 auch anonyme Reviews zugelassen. Nochmals Dank an alle, die bisher einen Kommentar abgegeben haben, ich freue mich immer riesig darüber.  
  
  
  
Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 14  
  
Bulma starrte ihren Führer entgeistert an. "Drei - und - zwan - zig", sie betonte jede Silbe, "Nachkommen?" Da der schöne, junge Mann mit keiner Wimper zuckte, schluckte sie. "Das ist doch nicht etwa dein Ernst, oder? Ich habe in meinem Leben keine Kinder eingeplant."  
  
Vegeta, der etwas Ähnliches hatte sagen wollen, hielt inne. Sie wollte keine Kinder - generell nicht oder nur, weil er als "Zuchtbulle" ausersehen worden war? Die zweite Möglichkeit schmerzte.  
  
"Der große Hüter hat damit gerechnet, dass eine intelligente Säugetierspezies ihre Weibchen nicht zur Produktion von mehr als zehn Nachkommen ermutigt, aber in diesem Falle hat er alles vorbereitet, um die Fruchtbarkeit des Weibchens ideal auszunutzen. Leider ist es ja nicht mehr im frühesten Fruchtbarkeitsalter."  
  
Bulma spürte, wie das Blut ihr mehr und mehr zu Kopf stieg. "Ich will meine Fruchtbarkeit aber gar nicht ausnutzen lassen, verstanden? Ich bin ein fühlendes, denkendes Wesen und keine Zellkultur in einem Reagenzglas. Außerdem", fügte sie etwas leiser und sehr gekränkt hinzu, "können Frauen auf der Erde Kinder bekommen bis sie über 50 sind. Und davon bin ich noch weit entfernt."  
  
"Mal angenommen, wir würden diese Kinder alle bekommen", sagte Vegeta langsam.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma starrte ihn mit knallrotem Kopf an, "wie kannst du nur ..."  
  
Er hob die Hand und schnitt ihr das Wort ab. "Angenommen, der Plan deines Hüters gingen auf. Warum sollten unsere Kinder hier bleiben, wo doch die Erde unsere Heimat ist?"  
  
Der Führer schien einen Moment zu überlegen. Zufällig sah Bulma, wie an dem breiten Armreif, der auf den ersten Blick aus gehämmerter Bronze gemacht schien, winzige, kaum sichtbare Lichter blinkten. Sie sog scharf die Luft ein und nahm den Typen sehr genau in Augenschein. Ja, ... es war offensichtlich, wenn man wusste, worauf man zu achten hatte.  
  
"Die Aufzucht der Jungen Säugetiere übernimmt der Hüter. Er wird dafür passende Wärterinnen erzeugen, die den Jungen alles beibringen, was sie über Irhyd wissen müssen, sodass die erneute Besiedelung beginnen kann."  
  
"Das ist doch Wahnsinn!", platzte Bulma heraus. "Denkt dieser Hüter wirklich, dass ich ihm auch nur ein Kind überlassen würde? Wenn hier jemand meine Kinder aufzieht, dann ich."  
  
Ehe sie sich versah, stand der Führer hinter ihr. "Ich, Eros, werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass deine Jungen in seine Obhut gelangen." Ohne sichtbare Anstrengung, ergriff er ihre Arme und drehte sie nach hinten, sodass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.  
  
"Nimm sofort die Hände weg!", keuchte Bulma und trat ihm mit aller Kraft auf die Zehen. Wiederum keine Reaktion. Obwohl ihr vor Schmerzen die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, konnte sie verschwommen sehen, wie Vegeta auf sie zuschoss. Ein Luftzug streifte an ihrem Kopf vorbei und dann war der Schmerz verschwunden. Sich den Unterarm reibend, drehte sie sich um und sah, dass Eros (er musste Namen wie Aussehen aus der Datenbank des Raumschiffes übernommen haben) an einer Palme lehnte und sich das Kinn rieb. Die kleinen Lichter an seinem Reif flackerten hektisch. Vegeta stand vor Bulma mit blitzenden Augen, seine Brust hob und senkte in rascher Folge vor unterdrückter Wut. Er wandte den Kopf in die Richtung, wo er Bulmas Aura spürte. "Habe ich ihn erwischt, Bulma?"  
  
"Ja, du hast gut gezielt." Sie sah ihn an. "Kannst du wieder sehen, Vegeta?"  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe nur anhand deiner Aura abschätzen können, wo er steht. Verdammt, wenn ich sehen könnte, wäre er längst Hackfleisch."  
  
"Unterschätze ihn nicht", murmelte Bulma leise, nur für seine Ohren bestimmt. "Er ist kein Lebewesen, sondern ein hochentwickelter Roboter."  
  
"Ah, das erklärt die fehlende Aura."  
  
Mittlerweile hatte der Große Hüter die Daten von Vegetas Angriff ausgewertet und leitete die Reaktion ein. Eros kam mit raschen Schritten zurück und ehe Vegeta reagieren konnte, hatte Eros ihn schon im Klammergriff und quetschte seinen Brustkasten zusammen.  
  
"Lass ihn los!" Bulma hob einen Stein auf und schlug damit auf Eros ein. Der blieb völlig unbeeindruckt, lediglich seine synthetische Haut bekam leichte Risse. Dennoch ließ er Vegeta plötzlich frei, der daraufhin keuchend in die Knie sank.  
  
"Vegeta, bist du schwer verletzt?" Bulma wollte sich zu ihm hinab beugen, doch er winkte ab. "Geht schon, so leicht erledigt mich niemand."  
  
Die Fäuste in die Hüften gestemmt, baute sich Bulma vor Eros auf. "Warum hast du das getan? Ich denke, ihr wollt uns beide für eure lächerliche Zucht einsetzen."  
  
"Das Männchen ist nicht unbedingt notwendig", erklärte Eros von ihrem Zorn ungerührt. "Es gäbe auch die Möglichkeit der künstlichen Befruchtung, wie der Hüter aus der Datenbank eures Raumschiffes weiß. Wenn man das Männchen ein paar Mal gemolken hat, ist auch eine Fortpflanzung ohne seine weitere Mithilfe möglich."  
  
Vegeta, der das ganze natürlich mit angehört hat, stand auf und ballte die Fäuste. "Dann probier mal, ob du mich gegen meinen Willen "melken" kannst. Ich bin ja kein Fisch."  
  
"Das ist korrekt", gab der Roboter ohne jede Regung zu. "Daher verzichtet der Hüter auf eine gewaltsame Entnahme des nötigen Materials und überlässt es ihren niedrigen Instinkten, sich aktiv an der Erhaltung ihrer Art zu beteiligen."  
  
Vegeta entspannte sich kaum merklich. "Gut für euch, sonst hätte ich die ganze Anlage hier in Schutt und Asche gelegt." In diesem Moment knurrte sein Magen vernehmlich.  
  
Bulma blickte auf das Armband des Roboters, auf den noch immer ein wenig bleichen Vegeta und fasste einen Entschluss: "Zuerst mal solltet ihr, du und dein Hüter, wissen, dass man einen ausgehungerten Mann nicht zu Höchstleistungen treiben kann. Wir zwei wertvollen Zuchtobjekte brauchen jetzt erst mal ein feines Mal in gepflegter Umgebung. Ich für meinen Teil werde kein Picknick am Strand veranstalten."  
  
"Wie gesagt, ihnen stehen mehrere Habitate zur Wahl. Wir haben auch ein häusliches Szenario vorbereitet." Er deutete auf eine kleine Hütte, die zwischen den Palmen stand.  
  
"Das sieht nicht sehr luxuriös aus", mäkelte Bulma. "Ich will Sand weder in meinen Haaren noch auf dem Tisch."  
  
"Folgt mir nur!" Eros ging voran zur Hütte und machte die Türe weit auf.  
  
Bulma fasste Vegeta an der Hand. "Ich will da nicht allein rein, bitte", sagte sie und zog ihn mit. Er ließ es geschehen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, worauf ihre plötzliche Kooperationsbereitschaft abzielte. Kaum waren sie durch den Eingang getreten, fanden sie sich nicht etwa in einer kleinen, schmutzigen Hütte, sondern in einer prächtigen Villa wieder. Alles blitzte und blinkte vor Sauberkeit. Eros lenkte seine Schritte zu einer weiteren Türe, und als sie aufschwang, befand sich dahinter ein wunderschön gestalteter Raum mit einem prächtig gedeckten Tisch. Wandbehänge erzählten von romantischen Momenten und von irgendwoher klang Geigenmusik. Das Essen duftete verführerisch und so ließen weder Vegeta noch Bulma sich lange bitten. Eros verhielt sich wie ein diskreter Kellner eines Firstclass Restaurants, goss ihre Gläser mit blutrotem Wein voll und hob die Deckel von den Platten, damit sie sehen konnten, welche Leckereien sie erwarteten. Es gab gefüllte Rebhühner, Crepe mit Spargel, Butternudeln mit Trüffel und viele andere Köstlichkeiten. Da Bulma sich mahnend räusperte, nahm sich Vegeta zusammen und erinnerte sich an ihre Benimmlektionen. So richtig genießen konnte er das Essen nicht, schon deshalb nicht, weil er sich stets bewusst war, wie ungeschickt er sich anstellte. Eros machte sich nützlich und schnitt sein Essen in mundgerechte Portionen, was Vegeta erst recht aber als am Ende Himbeermousse mit einer Creme aus Minze und weißer Schokolade geboten wurde, war Vegeta noch weit entfernt davon, satt zu sein.  
  
Nachdem auch Bulma ihre Serviette beiseite gelegt hatte, und sich erhob, wandelte sich die Geigenmusik zu Walzerklängen. Vegeta erinnerte sich an ihren Tanz und das Gefühl der Leichtigkeit und des Schwebens, das er dabei erlebt hatte.  
  
Doch ohne Augenlicht, war daran nicht zu denken. Er wollte sich bereits abwenden, da spürte er Bulmas Hand auf seinem Arm. "Hier ist ein großer, leerer Raum, Vegeta. Ich vertraute deiner Führung, bitte."  
  
Eros hob ohne große Mühe den Tisch auf, ohne dass auch nur ein Glas umkippte und trug ihn aus dem Raum.  
  
Bulma fasste Vegetas rechte Hand und legte sie auf ihre Hüfte, und fasste seine Linke mit ihrer Rechten, während sie ihre Linke auf seinem Oberarm ruhen ließ. "Du erinnerst dich doch noch daran, oder? Eins, zwei, drei und eins, zwei, drei und..."  
  
Und ob er sich erinnerte. Seine Füße fanden automatisch den Rythmus wieder. Eins, zwei, drei ... jedesmal, wenn er einer Wand zu nahe kam, zog sie warnend an seinem Ärmel und er wechselte die Richtung. Eins, zwei, drei...  
  
Schließlich musste Bulma außer Atem inne halten. Vegeta war nicht danach, seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte zu nehmen, vielmehr zog er sie fester an sich. Bulma entzog ihm ihre Linke und legte sie auf seine Brust, dorthin, wo sein Herz schmerzhaft heftig schlug. "Vegeta...", ihre Stimme bebte und sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Vegeta ... ich will hier weg, ich will nach Hause, mit dir zusammen endlich wieder nach Hause."  
  
Vegeta schlang seine Arme um ihren zitternden Körper. "Schhh...! Nicht weinen, Bulma. Wir dürfen diesem Roboter gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen. Du hast doch einen Plan, oder zumindest eine Idee, was wir unternehmen können."  
  
Bulma atmete ein paarmal tief durch. "Entschuldige, Vegeta. Die Musik hat mich rührselig gemacht." Dennoch machte sie keinen Versuch, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Es tat gut, so gehalten zu werden, seine Ruhe gab ihr Kraft. "Es geht gleich wieder."  
  
Vegta wiederum spürte ihr bedingungsloses Vertrauen und sein durch den verlorenen Kampf gegen Eros angeknackste Selbstbewusstsein wuchs wieder. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu beeilen, Bulma.", murmelte er in ihr Haar und hielt sie noch etwas fester. "So rasch geben wir beide nicht auf." Er sog den Duft ihres Haares ein und schloss die Augen. Das waren noch Zeiten gewesen, damals auf der Erde, als sein Alltag klaren Bahnen folgte und er sich jedes Mal darauf freute, mit Bulma verbal die Klingen zu kreuzen. Er war schon lange aus dem Training und zurück auf die Erde, verhieß wenigstens einen Hauch von Hoffnung, dass er sein Augenlicht zurück bekommen würde und dann, dann würde er Bulma endlich sagen können, dass er...  
  
"Wunderbar, sie kommen im Paarungsritual gut voran", erklang es von der Türe her. "Die Lagerstatt für den Vollzug der Paarung befindet sich gleich zwei Türen weiter auf der linken Seite. Es wird geraten, es nicht hier auf dem Fußboden zu tun, um den Körper des Weibchens möglichst zu schonen."  
  
Wie von Hornissen gestochen fuhren Bulma und Vegeta auseinander. "Das ... das ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht", stammelt Bulma mit hochrotem Kopf und stellte sich zwischen Vegeta und Eros. "Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen gehen und sonst nichts." Fügte sie hinzu, wobei ihre Finger allerdings nach Vegetas Hand tasteten und seine Finger sanft drückten. Vegeta wusste zwar noch immer nicht, welche Strategie Bulma im Auge hatte, spielte aber mit.  
  
"Wir sind beide durch den Sturz und den Schock viel zu erschöpft, um etwas anderes zu tun, als zu schlafen", erklärte Vegeta und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen neben Bulma auf.  
  
Wiederum blinkten die winzigen Lichter an Eros Armband. Für zwei Sekunden starrte er blicklos an den beiden vorbei an die Wand. "Der Große Hüter weiß um die begrenzte Ausdauer von Organischen. Er gestattet euch, eine Ruhepause einzulegen."  
  
Bulma fasste Vegetas linke Hand und legte sie auf ihre rechte Schulter. "Lass dich führen, erschöpft wie du bist", murmelte sie leise und Vegeta verstand. Laut gähnend tappte er hinter ihr her zu dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
Wären sie ein Paar auf Hochzeitsreise gewesen, hätte das wohl keinen Wunsch offen gelassen. Zahlreiche erotische Wandmalereien und große Spiegel schmückten die Wände, beherrscht wurde das Zimmer aber von einem riesigen Himmelbett, das auf einem Podest stand. . Bulma war froh, dass Vegeta sie nicht sehen konnte.  
  
"Wo ist das Badezimmer?", fragte sie Eros. "Ich brauche auch frische Wäsche, ein Nachtgewand und jemand sollte meinen Overall bis morgen waschen und bügeln."  
  
"Dir macht die Sache wohl langsam Spaß, wie?", fragte Vegeta flüsternd.  
  
"Wir sollten nehmen was wir kriegen, ehe wir die Kurve kratzen, oder?", flüsterte Bulma grinsend zurück.  
  
Eros wies auf eine Türe, die sie fast übersehen hätte, weil sie mit einem ähnlichen Bild bemalt war, wie die Wände ringsum. "Dahinter findet das Weibchen alles, was zur Körperpflege von Belang ist. Frischer Fellersatz wird wie gewünscht bereitliegen und den verschmutzten muss sie nur in den Schacht werfen, der dafür vorgesehen ist. Der Raum mit den sanitären Einrichtungen zur Beseitigung der Stoffwechselabfälle ist gleich daneben", sagte er noch.  
  
"Du wirst auch baden müssen, Vegeta", sagte Bulma und zog ihn vom Bett weg zu der ersten Türe, auf der sich ein paar nackte Nixen sich mit einem Faun in einer Quelle amüsierten. "Durch den Sturz sind wir beide ziemlich mitgenommen worden."  
  
Vegeta, der immer noch den erschöpften spielte, wehrte sich nicht. Das Bad erwies sich als L-förmige Luxusausführung mit einer im längeren Teil in den Boden eingelassenen riesigen Wanne. Bulma beharrte darauf, dass er sich auszog, stellte ihm Schwamm, Seife und die Kübel mit kaltem Wasser bereit, ehe sie heißes Wasser in die Wanne ließ. "Wir haben da drin bequem zu zweit Platz.", sagte sie laut, um das Rauschen des Wassers zu übertönen.  
  
Vegeta schluckte. "Denkst du, das ist eine gute Idee?", fragte er heiser. "Kein Problem, die Wanne ist so groß, dass da zehn Leute rein passen würden. Ich setze mich an das eine Ende, du diagonal an das andere."  
  
"Wenn du meinst..." Vegeta bewegte sich äußerst vorsichtig zum Wannenrand und stieg in das heiße Wasser. Bulma drehte ihm dabei diskret den Rücken zu. Erleichtert, dass die Waschbecken und die Hocker außerhalb der Sichtweite der Wanne um die Ecke lagen, schlüpfte sie aus den Kleidern und seifte sich gründlich ein. Nachdem sie sich abgeduscht hatte, schritt sie mit starr auf den Boden gerichteten Blick zu ihrem Eck der Wanne und glitt ins heiße Wasser. "Ahhh ... das tut gut." Die zahlreichen Schürfwunden und blauen Flecke, die sie sich auf der Suche nach Vegeta geholt hatte, schmerzten kaum noch. Der Wasserdampf schuf einen Sichtschutz zwischen den beiden Ecken. Selbst wenn Bulma ihre Füße ausstrecke, waren noch gut zwei Meter zwischen ihren und Vegetas Zehen.  
  
Das hieß nicht, dass Vegeta völlig gelassen in seiner Ecke hockte. Zwar wirkte das heiße Wasser auch auf ihn entspannend, aber er war sich nur zu bewusst, dass eine völlig nackte Bulma nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt saß. Doch was sollte anderes tun, als es dabei bewenden zu lassen? Den Gefühlen nachzugeben, die in ihm brodelten, hieße, diesem Gefängniswerter in die Hände zu spielen und ehe er das tat, würde er zehnmal lieber in Eiswasser untertauchen.  
  
Es war Bulma, welche nach einer halben Stunde vom Einweichen genug hatte und aus der Wanne kletterte. Sie trocknete sich ab, nahm den Gürtel und die Werkzeugtasche vom Overall, räumte sämtliche Taschen aus und warf das Teil in den Wäscheschacht. "Ich werfe deinen Anzug auch rein, Vegeta!" rief sie zu der Dampfwolke hinüber. Ein rascher Blick ins Schlafzimmer zeigte, dass Eros Wort gehalten und frische Kleidung für sie beide gebracht hatte. Bei Vegeta hatte er es allerdings mit einer Pyjamahose und Boxershorts belassen, als ob er wusste, dass Vegeta am liebsten mit nacktem Oberkörper schlief. Bulma fand ein Nachhemd und Wäsche für sich und trug beide Bündel ins Bad. "Die frische Wäsche ist auf dem Hocker gleich neben dem Handdtuch!", rief sie Vegeta zu. "Ich ziehe mich im Schlafzimmer an und krieche in die Federn. Komm nach, wenn du genug eingeweicht bist!" Sie musste nicht allzu lange warten, kaum hatte sie sich unter der dünnen Decke zusammengerollt, kam Vegeta aus dem Badezimmer getappt.  
  
"Achtung, da ist eine Stufe!", warnte ihn Bulma. So konnte er sich nach ihrer Stimme orientieren und schaffte den Weg zum Himmelbett ohne ihre Hilfe.  
  
"Gut, du bist auf der richtigen Seite", sagte Bulma und schloss die Augen. "Gute Nacht." Vegeta schlüpfte unter die Decke und tastete nach ihr. Aber wie schon in der Wanne mehr als genug Platz gewesen war, so reichte auch hier seine Hand nicht an sie heran. Vielleicht war es besser so, sagte er sich und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Morgen, gleich morgen würden sie einen Weg in die Freiheit finden.  
  
Die Nacht dauerte exakt zehn Stunden, dann hallte aus dem in die vergoldete Stuckdecke eingelassenen Lautsprecher eine Trompetenfanfare durch den Raum. Um ein Haar wären Bulma und Vegeta vor Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen.  
  
"Schon wieder Tag?", gähnte Bulma und schlug widerwillig die Decke zurück. "Scheint so!", knurrte Vegeta und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.  
  
"Nichts da!" Bulma zog ihm die Decke weg. "Wir sollten besser noch mitspielen, ehe sie zu härteren Methoden greifen. Meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
"Schon gut!" Vegeta reckte sich und rieb sich die Augen. Noch immer war die Welt um ihn herum völlig finster und mit jedem Erwachen dieser Art schrumpfte die leise Hoffnung, dass sich die Sache von selbst einrenken würde. "Willst du dich nicht in deinen Plan einweihen?"  
  
"Nein, denn du bist kein guter Schauspieler", sagte sie gelassen und ging ins Bad um ihren Werkzeuggürtel zu holen. In dem kleinen Täschchen war die Kapsel, die ihr schon auf dem Sklavenschiff von großem Nutzen gewesen war. Bulma aktivierte sie und nahm aus dem Werkzeugkoffer ein Okular sowie ein paar sehr feine Instrumente und werkelte an ihrem Armband-Kommunikator herum. "Vegeta, spitz bitte deine Ohren und warne mich, wenn dieser Blechtrottel auftaucht, ja?"  
  
Vegeta murmelte etwas Zustimmendes und hockte sich lauernd neben das Bett auf das Podest. Einige Minuten verstrichen, dann hörte er gleichmäßige Schritte auf das Zimmer zukommen. "Er ist im Anmarsch."  
  
"Schon fertig!" Bulma verstaute rasch ihr Werkzeug und das Okular, wandelte den Werkzeugkoffer wieder in eine Kapsel und steckte diese in das Täschchen zurück. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn Eros hielt sich nicht damit auf, anzuklopfen.  
  
"Frühstück ist schon bereitet", sagte er und legte die beiden Bündel mit den frisch gewaschenen Overalls auf das Bett. "Danach wird erwartet, dass sie beide mit ihren Vorspielen zum Paarungsritual fortfahren."  
  
Bulma tat so, als hätte sie das nicht gehört, sondern drückte Vegeta schweigend seinen Overall in die Hand, während sie ins Bad ging, um ihren anzuziehen. Sie hörte, wie Vegeta sich den Weg ins WC ertastete. Nachdem sie in ihren herrlich sauberen Overall geschlüpft war und sich die Müdigkeit mit kaltem Wasser aus dem Gesicht gewaschen hatte, fühlte sie sich fit genug, ihren Plan Schritttweise in die Tat umzusetzen.  
  
Aber erst kam das Frühstück. Es war ein opulentes Mal mit traditioneller Misosuppe, Fisch, Reis und eingelegtem Gemüse wie auch mit Spiegeleiern, Toast, Würstchen, süßen Brötchen und Marmelade. Vegeta kam recht gut damit zurecht, vor allem weil Bulma keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu guten Manieren anzuhalten. Als der letzte Krümel von den zahlreichen Tellern und Platten verschwunden war, lehnte sich Vegeta zurück und trank den Rest des Kaffees mit einem Zug leer. "Was nun?", fragte er Bulma direkt.  
  
Sie warf einen Blick auf den wartend dastehenden Eros und räusperte sich. "Wir möchten zurück zum Strand, geht das?"  
  
Es ging. Eros schritt voran, Bulma folgte mit Vegeta im Schlepptau. Als sie durch die Türe ins Freie traten fanden sie sich wieder am Strand. Dort stand die Sonne immer noch über dem Horizont. "Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang, Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang", murmelte Bulma. "Wahrscheinlich macht die Sonne nichts anderes als kurz über den Horizont zu schweben und dann wieder unterzugehen. Ich wette, hier hat es jede Nacht Vollmond und die Sterne sind groß, nahe und funkeln, was das Zeug hält...."  
  
"Eben die von euch idealisierte Umgebung für Paarungsrituale", gab Eros unumwunden zu. "Die hellen Tagesphasen werden dafür offenbar nicht geschätzt, also hat der Große Hüter sie ausfallen lassen."  
  
Eros schien darauf zu warten, dass Bulma und Vegeta endlich übereinander herfielen. Statt dessen streckte sich Vegeta im warmen Sand aus, verschränkte die Arme unter dem Kopf und schloss die Augen. Bulma wusste nicht, ob sie verärgert sein oder lachen sollte. Vegeta schlief tatsächlich ein, er schnarchte sogar leise.  
  
"Warum kommt das Männchen seiner Pflicht zur Arterhaltung nicht nach?", fragte Eros und die kleinen Lichter an seinem Armband blinkten wild.  
  
"Ähmm... er muss erst die aufgenommene Nahrung verdauen und seine Kräfte sammeln", sagte Bulma und setzte sich ein wenig von ihm entfernt mit dem Rücken zu einer Palme. "Das wird ein, zwei Stunden dauern, schätze ich."  
  
Eros starrte ein paar Atemzüge lang blicklos auf das Meer hinaus. "Der Große Hüter wird sich gedulden." Mit raschen Schritten marschierte er wieder zur Hütte.  
  
Seufzend lehnte sich Bulma zurück und wünschte sich, einen Badeanzug zur Hand zu haben. Dieses Habitat sagte ihr sehr zu, aber sie wagte nicht, ihre Habseligkeiten außer Sichtweite zu lassen, womöglich käme der Große Hüter auf die Idee, die Kapseln genauer zu untersuchen.  
  
Bulma rückte näher an Vegeta heran. Er sah recht harmlos aus, so im Abendrot, wie er so entspannt dalag. Dabei musste ihm auch heiß sein in dem schwarzen Overall, obwohl, das Teil war ärmellos und damit gegenüber ihrem langärmeligen Kleidungsstück im Vorteil. Irgendwie juckte es sie in den Fingern etwas Wasser auf sein Gesicht zu spritzen. Wie konnte er nur schlafen, wo sie doch dem Wohlwollen dieses Blechtrottels ausgeliefert waren. In Bulma reifte ein Plan, aber er bestand noch aus zu vielen "Wenn.." und "Aber..." und "Vielleicht...", als dass er schon spruchreif war. Eines stand fest, allzulange würde sich der Große Hüter, wer auch immer das sein mochte, nicht mehr hinhalten lassen. Sie wühlte mit den Schuhspitzen im Sand und ging noch einmal alle Möglichkeiten durch... "Uähhh!" Eine gute Stunde war verstrichen und endlich hatte Vegeta ausgeschlafen.  
  
Bulma saß immer noch an der gleichen Stelle neben ihm und wischte eilig mit der Hand über die Symbole, die sie mit einem Zweig in den Sand gegraben hatte. Vegeta richtete sich auf und streckte sich. "Wo ist dieser Eros?"  
  
Wie auf ein Stichwort kam der Roboter mit einem Tablett aus der Hütte geschritten. Er stellte es zwischen Bulma und Vegeta in den Sand und zog das Tuch weg, das er darüber gebreitet hatte. "Das ist ein speziell für das Männchen zusammengesteller Imbiss", erklärte Eros gelassen. "Der Große Hüter hat sich des Wissens bedient, das der Computer eures Raumschiffes zu diesem Thema geliefert hat und idente Substanzen synthetisiert. Die Wirkung sollte nicht ausbleiben obwohl sie der Große Hüter nicht genau berechnen konnte, da es sich um sogenannten "Volksglauben" handelt." "Was für eine Wirkung erwartet er sich davon?" Vegeta schnupperte misstrauisch an dem Inhalt seines Tellers. "Riecht nach Muscheln und gebratenem Fleisch. Es ist doch kein Gift drin, oder?" Bulma runzelte die Stirn als sie den Inhalt seines Tellers in Augenschein nahm. "Also ich kann mir nicht helfen, woran erinnert mich das alles ..." Den Finger ans Kinn gelegt starrte sie in den falschen Himmel über ihr. "Austern, etwas, das aussieht wie pulverisiertes Horn und zwei runde Fleischkugeln ..." Plötzlich fiel es ihr ein und sie prustete vor Lachen. "Nein, also wirklich ..."  
  
"Los, sag schon was so komisch ist" sagte Vegeta und tastete nach der Gabel. Nach ein paar Versuchen bohrte er ihre Zinken in eine von den Fleischkugeln. "So etwas habe ich bei euch glaube ich noch nie zu essen bekommen. Ist es nicht genießbar?"  
  
"Doch schon", sagte Bulma und wischte sich die Lachtränen vom Gesicht. "Es gibt Leute, die sind verzweifelt genug, das jeden Tag essen zu wollen, aber leider gibt es nicht genug Stiere auf der Welt, die zu Ochsen werden wollen."  
  
Vegeta, der probeweise ein winziges Stück von der Kugel abgebissen hatte, hustete das Fleischstück wieder aus. "Wie, du meinst, das sind ...?" Er deutete mit der Gabel in die Richtung, in der er Eros vermutete. "Hat sie recht?"  
  
"Die Schlussfolgerung des Weibchens ist zutreffend. Das mit dem Horn stimmt auch, es handelt sich um synthetisiertes Horn eines Tieres mit dem Namen "Nashorn", dem die gleiche Wirkung zugeschrieben wird wie den Austern."  
  
"Sehe ich aus, als würde ich so Zeugs brauchen?" Vegeta ließ die Gabel auf die Austern fallen und schob das Tablett zu Seite.  
  
"Der Große Hüter konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass die Zurückhaltung des als aggressiv eingestuften Männchens darauf beruht, dass gewisse Funktionen nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit einsetzbar sind."  
  
Bulma presste die Hände auf den Mund. Ihre Schultern zuckten vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. "Ach so?", Vegeta spannte die Muskeln. "Richte deinem Großen Hüter aus, er sollte zuerst mal seine Funktionen überprüfen, bevor er sich um die Funktionen anderer kümmert", ätzte Vegeta. "Wer kommt schon auf die Idee einen 24 Stunden Tag in einen so kurzen Rhythmus von Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang zu verwandeln. Es dürfte erst neun Uhr Vormittags sein und da oben geht gerade der Mond auf", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und wies auf die gelbliche Scheibe die wirklich schon über ihren Köpfen erschien, obwohl der Sonnenuntergang keine fünf Minuten her war. "Bei deinem Hüter ist mehr als nur eine Schraube locker."  
  
"Der Große Hüter ist voll funktionsfähig", versicherte Eros ruhigen Ernstes. Sarkasmus schien nicht zu seinem Programm zu gehören. "Er wird regelmäßig gewartet und verfügt über ein exzellentes Diagnoseprogramm. Zudem ist die Verkürzung des Tagesrhythmus auf das Weibchen abgezielt. Laut den Daten eures Computers ist der Ertrag gewisser Vögel, die in abgeschlossenen Räumen gehalten werden höher, wenn mit der künstlichen Beleuchtung der Tagesablauf verkürzt wird."  
  
Nun war es an Vegeta, in Bulmas Richtung zu grinsen. "Gehört, du Batteriehenne?"  
  
Bulma fand das gar nicht so komisch. "Ich habe mehr Hirn als so ein armes Huhn, mich kann dein Hüter mit diesem Dämmerungsspiel nicht aus dem Rhythmus bringen", fauchte sie in Eros Richtung. "Nun, da sie beide auf die vom Hüter gemachten Angebote und Hilfsmittel nicht angemessen reagieren können", sagte Eros und zog eine Glaskugel mit einer wasserhellen Flüssigkeit heraus, "wird der Große Hüter ein weiteres Beispiel seiner Güte und Großzügigkeit an den Tag legen." Er ließ die Glaskugel fallen und trat darauf. Sobald die Flüssigkeit mit der Luft in Kontakt geriet, fing sie an zu brodeln und verdampfte. Bulma trat ein paar Schritte zurück. "Was ... was soll denn das jetzt?", fragte sie.  
  
Vegeta hörte das Klirren des Glases, spürte die kurze, intensive Süße der Luft, die an ihm vorbeizog und spürte vor allem Bulmas Unsicherheit.  
  
Eros blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen, ihm schienen die Dämpfe, die sich nach und nach immer mehr verdünnten nichts auszumachen.  
  
"Meine Güte, mir wird auf einmal so anders..." keuchte Bulma und rieb sich die Stirn. "Täusche ich mich, oder ist es jetzt viel wärmer wie vorher?"  
  
"Nein, sie haben tatsächlich die Temperatur erhöht", sagte Vegeta und streifte die breiten Träger seines Overalls von den Schultern.  
  
"Mitnichten", gab Eros bereitwillig Auskunft. "Die Temperatur des Habitats beträgt nach wie vor 25 Grad. Die Erhöhung der Körpertemperatur ist nur das erste der Symptome für die Wirksamkeit des modifiziertem Cantharidin, das beide eingeatmet haben."  
  
"Wie, was Cantharidings und weiter?" Vegeta streifte den gesamten oberen Teil des Overalls nach unten. Seine Augen saugten sich an jener Stelle von Bulmas Aura fest, wo seine Vorstellungskraft ihm die weiblichen Formen vorgaukelte, an die er sich nur zu aus diversen "zufälligen" Badezimmerbegegnungen erinnerte. Bulma hatte inzwischen ihren Overalloberteil geöffnet und ebenfalls nach unten gestreift. Darunter trug sie nur noch den BH, aber die Hitze brachte sie dennoch fast um. Dieses Fieber, das sich in ihr breit machte, verlangte nach etwas anderem als nach Abkühlung. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete verlangsamt, ihr war, als wäre jeder Gedanke zäh wie Kaugummi. Cantharidin ... wo hatte sie das Wort schon einmal gehört? .... Die Erkenntnis kam unerwartet rasch.  
  
"Nein", keuchte sie und zwang sich, den Overall trotz der Hitze in ihren Adern wieder zu schließen. "Nein, soweit würdet ihr nicht gehen, oder?"  
  
"Ist es ... ein Gift", fragte Vegeta und machte zwei Schritte in ihre Richtung. "Ich fühle mich nicht so richtig krank, aber ... irgendwie ist mir so komisch..." Bulma dankte allen Mächten, dass der Saiyan offenbar nicht so direkt auf das Zeug ansprach wie es ein Mensch getan hätte. Sie marschierte in weitem Bogen um Vegeta herum ins Wasser, das glücklicherweise sehr kühl und erfrischen war. Es half ihr den Kopf wieder etwas klarer zu bekommen und dämpfte das Begehren, das in ihrer Körpermitte pulsierte und danach schrie, Vegeta an Ort und Stelle zu vernaschen. "Ins Wasser! Los, Vegeta, komm ins Wasser!"  
  
Vegeta schien sie zu hören, zumindest machte er ein paar Schritte in Richtung Wasser. Doch noch ehe die kleinen Wellen seine Schuhe netzen konnten, brach er in die Knie und griff sich mit beiden Händen an die Kehle.  
  
"Verdammt!", entfuhr es ihr. "Vegeta verträgt dieses Zeugs absolut nicht. Ich muss handeln, sofort!" Ihr blieb keine Wahl, es ging sich jetzt nicht mehr aus, ihn irgendwie vorzuwarnen. Sie holte nur wenig Luft, ehe sie im hüfthohen Wasser auf Tauchstation ging. Als sie nicht mehr konnte, durchbrach sie die Oberfläche und strich sich die klatschnassen Strähnen mit beiden Händen aus dem Gesicht. Süßwasser. Offenbar hatte der Große Hüter in mehr als einer Hinsicht seine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht. Sie blinzelte die glitzernden Tropfen fort, die an ihren gebogenen Wimpern hingen. Es störte sie nicht, dass der Overall wie eine zweite Haut an ihrem Körper klebte, als sie mit eindeutigem Hüftschwung aus dem Wasser schritt. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie wie Vegeta mühsam Luft holte. Gut, dass er es nicht sehen konnte. "Eros", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang wie Samt mit Schlagsahne. Vegeta erstarrte und drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. Bulma atmete die mit modifiziertem Cantharidin gesättigte Luft tief ein und sofort brach ihr wieder der Schweiß aus und das Blut begann in ihren Adern zu kochen. Vegeta ... sie würde jetzt zu ihm gehen, ihn einfach zu Boden drücken, küssen und dann ....  
  
Bulma schüttelte den Kopf, sodass die nassen Strähnen um ihre Ohren flogen. Mit Mühe gelang es ihr, soweit die Fassung wieder zu erlangen, dass der Rest von Vernunft, der noch nicht in der Flut von Begierde ertränkt worden war, sich an den Plan klammerte und ihre Schritte statt auf Vegeta, auf Eros zu lenkte. "Eros, weißt du eigentlich, worauf ich jetzt Lust habe...?" Sie spielte mit den nassen Strähnen, zog eine vor ihr Gesicht und ließ ihre Lider flattern. *Ich hoffe nur, dieser Hüter hat genug alberne Liebesschinken von Mamas Sammlung aus dem Computer gezogen, dass er dieses Getue für ein echt hält*, dachte sie und kam noch näher. Das Timbre in ihrer Stimme hätte Tote erweckt und da ihr Hormonspiegel noch immer verrückt spielte, war genug echte Leidenschaft herauszuhören, um Vegeta von seinen eigenen Problemen abzulenken.  
  
"Das Paarungsritual mit dem Männchen Vegeta fortzusetzen?", fragte Eros höflich interessiert. Sie lachte gurrend und trat ganz nahe an ihn heran. "Aber wer denkt denn an einen Zwerg wie ihn, wenn so ein wunderbarer Vollblutmann wie du in Reichweite ist..." Ihre Finger strichen neckisch über das Stück nackte Brust, das zwischen den Stoffbahnen seines Gewandes hindurchblitzte. "Wie wäre es, möchtest du nicht mit mir baden ... du toller Mann?"  
  
Vegeta glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Ihre Aura brannte vor unterdrückter Erregung, aber wenn das Begehren war, wie es auch in ihm langsam hochstieg, warum warf sie sich diesem Blechhampelmann an den Hals, statt zu ihm zu kommen, der er doch aus Fleisch und Blut war. Konnte es sein, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit über etwas vorgespielt hatte? Wut, brennenden, brodelnde Wut kroch aus dem hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins. Was hatte diese Blechbüchse, was ihm, Vegeta, dem Prinz der Saiyan, fehlte?  
  
Bulma spürte, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen aufrichteten und es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Da jedoch ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Eros gerichtet war, konnte sie nicht sehen, wie er die Fäuste ballte und seine Aura drohend zu leuchten begann.  
  
Mit einem gekonnt provokantem Augenaufschlag griff sie mit beiden Händen nach Eros Hand und legte sie auf ihre Brust, genau auf die Stelle über ihrem rasenden Herzen. "Ich denke, ich habe Fieber, Eros. Willst du nicht ein wenig Doktor spielen und mein Feuer löschen?"  
  
Wie zufällig legten sich ihre Hände auf das Armband an seinem Gelenk und gerade, als sie den nächsten Schritt ihres Planes in die Tat umsetzen wollte, explodierte die Wut in Vegeta. Die Summe all dessen, was ihm in der letzten Zeit widerfahren war, zusammen mit der Wirkung des Aphrodisiakums in der Luft und dem hellen Mondlicht, bewirkte, was selbst er nie für möglich gehalten hätte: Es wuchs ihm wieder ein Schwanz. Seine Augen glühten rot, als er in den künstlichen Mond starrte und mit einem gewaltigen Aufschrei verwandelte er sich in den Riesenaffen.  
  
Einige Augenblicke konnte sich Bulma vor Entsetzen nicht rühren, dann jedoch rannte sie zu den nächsten Büschen und ging in Deckung. Eros, der nicht wusste, was er von dieser Verwandlung zu halten hatte, blieb steif stehen während er die Lichter auf seinem Armband nicht zur Ruhe kamen. Diese Passivität war sein Unergang, denn Vegeta fackelte nicht lange und der tödliche Strahl aus dem Mund des Gorilla verwandelte den Roboter innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils in einen rauchenden Metallklumpen. Weiter fraß sich der Strahl, in die Hütte und das Habitat dahinter, und während er den Kopf drehte und der Strahl eine glühend rote Bahn durch die Palmen und die Wand des Habitats dahinter fraß.  
  
"Das ist doch...!" Entfuhr es Bulma. Ein Teil der Habitatwand stürzte zusammen und gab den Blick auf einen Raum frei, in dem die Aufschrift "Großer Hüter" über einem tonnenschweren Computer nicht zu übersehen war.  
  
Der letzte Rest Verstand in Vegeta schwand und mit Gebrüll stapfte er auf den Computer zu, dessen den er irgendwie zu riechen schien. Ein Energieschild tauchte auf, aber Vegeta war viel zu sehr in Fahrt, um sich davon lange aufhalten zu lassen.  
  
Bulma schüttelte den Schock über seine Verwandlung ab und rannte hinter ihm her. "Vegeta, komm wieder zu dir, hör auf, es reicht!"  
  
Doch da der falsche Mond noch immer am falschen Sternenhimmel prangte, hörte er ihre Worte nicht einmal. Sie erinnerte sich an die einzigen zwei Methoden, einen Saiyan-Affen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Die Zerstörung des Mondes hing davon ab, ob Vegeta per Zufall den Generator traf, der die Trugbilder mit Energie versorgte. Doch selbst dann blieb das Problem des Schwanzes, also blieb nur eine Lösung. Bulmas Hand tastete nach dem Laserschneider, den sie immer noch bei sich trug und aktivierte die blau schimmernde Energieklinge. So lange sich Vegeta auf den Großen Hüter konzentrierte hatte sie eine winzige Chance.... Den Laserschneider mit beiden Händen haltend kletterte sie auf den Trümmerhaufen und duckte sich, damit er sie dort nicht sah. Noch ein wenig, er musste noch ein wenig näher kommen, dann...  
  
Inzwischen explodierte der Große Hüter in Flammen auf und der Zusammenbruch löste eine Kettenreaktion aus, durch welche die unterirdischen Produktionsanlagen in Flammen aufgingen. Zahlreiche Bruchstücke des Großen Hüters prasselten auf Bulma herab. Sie erkannte einige als Speicherchips und instinktiv steckte sie so viele ein, wie sie in die kleine Tasche an ihrem Werzeuggürtel stopfen konnte. Leider war der Generator des Mondes immer noch aktiv und Vegeta feuerte weiterhin seine Energiestrahlen ab, ungeachtet, dass er nun auch die Höhlendecke in Mitleidenschaft zog und sich erste Risse bildeten. Dann endlich war er in Bulmas Reichweite. Jetzt oder nie, sie holte tief Luft, sprang und schlug mit aller Kraft zu.  
  
Es glückte und die Laserklinge trennte den Schwanz knapp über der Wurzel ab. Bulma wurde von dem herum wirbelnden Riesenaffen in den Sand geschleudert. Mit schmerzhaft verzerrtem Gesicht rappelte sie sich auf und sah wie der Affe vor ihren Augen kleiner und kleiner wurde bis es wieder Vegetas altes Selbst war.  
  
"Vegeta, allen Göttern sei Dank!" Bulma lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn von hinten. "Geht es dir wieder gut?"  
  
"Bulma..." Er atmete tief ein. "Bulma, was ist passiert, wo ist der Roboter? Ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass ich ausgerastet bin, weil du dich ihm an den Hals geworfen hast..."  
  
Durch den Luftzug der Explosionen war die Konzentration des Aphrodisiakums deutlich geringer geworden und Bulmas Herz Puls ging fast wieder normal. Auch Vegeta wurde nicht länger rein von animalischen Instinkten beherrscht, was nicht hieß, dass der Druck ihres weichen Körpers an seinem Rücken ihn kalt ließ. Doch der Stich, den ihr Flirt mit Eros seinem stolzen Herzen zugefügt hatte, war noch immer da und so fasste er wenig zartfühlend nach ihren Händen, um sie von seiner Brust zu lösen und sie zurück zu stoßen.  
  
"Du Trottel", murmelte sie an seinem Ohr. "Das war doch nur mein Plan, um an das Armband zu kommen, mit dem der Große Hüter seine Befehle übermittelt. Ich hatte schone eine Spezialsender parat, um ihn an das Armband zu kleben. Sobald ich die Codes entschlüsselt hätte, wollte ich einen Virus einschleusen, um den großen Hüter lahmzulegen."  
  
Vegetas angespannte Haltung wurde nachgiebiger. Er spürte, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte und der letzte Rest seiner Wut verrauchte.  
  
"So war das also, nicht dass ich eifersüchtig gewesen wäre oder so...", beeilte er sich zu versichern. "Das hätte ich auch nie von dir gedacht", gab Bulma zurück und ließ ihn los. "Dazu müsste ich dir doch etwas bedeuten, oder...?"  
  
Sie sah wie er mit sich rang, wartete atemlos auf das erlösende Wort, doch es kam nicht. Statt dessen krachte zwei Schritte neben ihm ein Brocken auf den Boden.  
  
"Wir müssen zum Schacht", sagte Bulma und nahm Vegeta an der Hand. "Sieht so aus, als würde die ganze Anlange gleich mal einstürzen."  
  
Im Zickzack rannte Bulma mit Vegeta im Schlepptau über den Strand auf die Stelle zu, durch die sie herein gekommen waren. Auch hier waren bereits Risse in der Wand erkennbar. Bulma hielt inne und nahm Vegetas Arm. "Einen Energiestoß dahin bitte."  
  
"Gut so?" Vegeta schickte drei Energiebälle in die Richtung und ein rauchendes Loch gab den Eingang zu jenem Weg frei, wo sie her gekommen waren.  
  
"Prima, danke. Pass aber auf, da liegt viel Schutt auf dem Boden."  
  
Bulma zwang sich, langsam zu gehen obwohl über ihren Köpfen, der Klang von berstendem Fels immer bedrohlicher wurde. Die ersten Brocken fielen draußen in das falsche Süßwassermeer und da nun auch die Umweltkontrollen verrückt spielten, wurde es mit einem Schlag finster und kalt. Zu Bulmas Erleichterung gab es in dem Gang wenigstens eine Notbeleuchtung, sodass sie nicht blind umher tappen mussten. Sie waren fast am Schacht angelangt, da grollte es über ihnen und wenige Schritte vor Bulma brach die Decke ein. Entsetzt hörte sie, wie der Schacht selbst weiter hinten kollabierte.  
  
"Verdammt! Und wir waren so knapp dran!"  
  
"Bulma, Achtung!" Vegeta warf sich auf Bulma und sie beide taumelten ein paar Schritte zurück, eh sie zu Boden gingen. Just in diesem Augenblick donnerte ein weiterer Teil der Höhlendecke genau an die Stelle, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatten.  
  
"Was ist mit dem Raumschiff, Bulma?", drängte Vegeta. Er war dem Sturz auf Bulma zu liegen gekommen. Nun rappelte er sich hoch bis er über ihr kniete, während sie auf dem Rücken liegen nach Luft schnappte. "Ist es abflugbereit?"  
  
"Da die vom Großen Hüter gesteuerten Satelliten vermutlich ausgefallen sind, wird es keine Probleme geben. Ich habe das Raumschiff bei mir in der Kapsel."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Vegeta, geh runter von mir, wir müssen einen anderen Fluchtweg suchen. Über uns kracht gleich der Berg zusammen." Doch er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Seine rauhe Hand strich sacht über ihre Wange und seine blinden Augen schienen ihren Blick zu suchen.  
  
"Ich habe es mir überlegt", sagte er ruhig. "Was soll der Quatsch?" Bulma stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Ein weiterer Teil der Decke löste sich und die Trümmer prasselten rings um die beiden zu Boden. Ein Brocken traf Vegeta am Rücken, doch er zuckte nur kurz zusammen.  
  
"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du hier stirbst." murmelte er und suchte ihre Lippen für einen fast schmerzhaft intensiven Kuss. Etwas erschrocken über den eigenen Gefühlsausbruch fügte er hastig hinzu: "Wer soll sonst die Dragonballs finden , um mich zurück zu holen?"  
  
Bulmas Lippen formten ein stummes "Du Idiot!", als über ihnen die Hölle losbrach. Ihre Arme schnellten empor und schlangen sich um Vegetas Hals. Dann waren da nur noch Staub, Lärm und Schwärze... .  
  
Ende des 14. Teils 


	15. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 15

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 15  
  
Es donnerte und krachte, bebte und erzitterte rings um sie. Wie lange es dauerte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Etwas hartes traf ihre Finger, sie spürte wie sein Körper wieder und wieder getroffen wurde, aber dennoch blieb er auf Händen und Knien über ihr stehen, ein Schild, das viel zu zerbrechlich schien.  
  
Endlich ließ der Lärm nach. Es war immer noch finstern rings herum und die Angst schnürte Bulma die Kehle zu. Ihre Hände tasteten über seine Schultern seinen Rücken und spürten das warme, klebrige Blut, das aus den vielen Wunden rann.  
  
"Vegeta", sie bekam kauf Luft, und musste schrecklich husten. "Vegeta, bitte sag etwas!"  
  
Statt einer Antwort schien durch ihre Frage alle Kraft aus seinen Gliedern zu entweichen und er sackte über ihr zusammen.  
  
Bulma fingerte an ihrem Anzug herum und fand zu ihrer Erleichterung einen Stiftgroßen Leuchtstab. Sie drehte ihn an und beleuchtete Vegetas Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und ein feiner Blutsfaden rann aus einem Mundwinkel. "Vegeta.. .du Idiot!", flüsterte sie bebrochen, während die Tränen Furchen in den Staub auf ihren Wagen fraßen. Sie hob den Leuchtstab weiter und erkannte, dass nur durch einen Zufall sie beide noch nicht zu Brei zerquetscht worden waren. Die großen Brocken, die ringsum sie auf den Boden gedonnert waren, hatten sich so ineinander verkeilt, dass die Stelle, wo sie sich befanden wie eine kleiner Raum vor weiteren Trümmern geschützt worden war. Doch bei dem Druck, die durch die nachrutschenden Erdmassen auf ihnen lastete, würde auch dieser Schutz bald einmal nachgeben.  
  
Vegeta stöhnte leise und schlug die Augen auf.  
  
Die eiskalte Knoten um Bulmas Herz löste sich auf "Du lebst, allen Mächten sei dank, du lebst ..."  
  
"Hat .. den Anschein", murmelte er hustend.  
  
"Bist du schlimm verletzt? Kannst du dich bewegen?" fragte Bulma drängend.  
  
Als Antwort wälzte er sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht von ihr herunter und stemmte sich in die Höhe. Der Schweiß stand ihm in dicken Tropfen auf der Stirn. Er strich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht und spürte die Feuchtigkeit der Tränen. "Keine Angst", murmelte er und setzte ein schiefes Grinsen auf, "So leicht kriegt man mich nicht unter die Erde."  
  
"So?", sie zwang sich zu einem scherzhaften Ton ", und ich dachte, viel tiefer ginge es nicht mehr..."  
  
"Irgendwelche Ideen?", fragte er, ohne auf ihren leichten Ton einzugehen. "Es hört sich an, als ob der nächste Schub bald käme."  
  
Auch Bulma war das verdächtige Knacksen aufgefallen. Sie waren so tief unter einem Berg Schutt begraben, dass ihnen wohl nur die Wahl zwischen Erdrückt werden und Ersticken blieb. Wenn ihr nicht bald etwas einfiel, würden sie beide keinen Strahl Sonnelicht mehr sehen ... Moment mal - ein Strahl?  
  
"Vegeta, bist du noch in der Lage einen starken Energiestrahl abzugeben und zu fliegen?"  
  
"Was hast du im Sinn?", fragte er neugierig.  
  
"Wenn es klappt, dann kannst du mit deiner Kraft einen Strahl durch diesen ganzen Schutthaufen schicken und ehe das Loch wieder von nachrutschenden Schutt geschlossen wird, fliegen wir hinaus. Ginge das?"  
  
Vegeta schloss die Augen und suchte nach Reserven, nach Kraft, um das Wunder wahr werden zu lassen. Aber da war nichts, er war vollkommen leer, ausgepumpt und der Blutverlust trug das Übrige zu seiner Schwäche bei.  
  
Bulma spürte, was in ihm vorging. Sie richtete sich ebenfalls auf, der Hohlraum erlaubte gerade mal mit nach oben gerichteten Armen zu knien und legte ihre Hände um sein Gesicht. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir meine Kraft geben, Vegeta. Wenn es nicht geht, tust du mir einen Gefallen?"  
  
"Was?", fragte er heiser und legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken.  
  
"Bitte, töte mich."  
  
"Wie?", fragte er verstört und hielt sie noch fester, als könnte er sie dadurch besser verstehen.  
  
"Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
  
"Ich will weder ersticken noch erschlagen werden. Ich will ein schnelles, sauberes Ende. Du kannst mir mit einem Schlag das Genick brechen, oder? Das würde nicht einmal weh tun..."  
  
Ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, verschloss er ihren Mund mit seine Lippen. Sein Kuss war noch intensiver wie beim Abschied davor, noch heißer und verzweifelter. Hatte sie sich zuvor durch den Schrecken etwas zurückgehalten, gab sie sich nun voll diesem bittersüßen Gefühl hin. Als sie sich schwer atmend von einander lösten, flüsterte er nur ein Wort: "Egoistin!"  
  
"Wie bitte?", fragte sie und hustete.  
  
"Egoistin!", wiederholte er unerbittlich. "Wenn ich dich töte, bleibe ich allein zurück, allein auf den Tod wartend ..."  
  
Sie schluckte und zwang die Tränen nieder, die in ihr aufsteigen wollten. "Du hast ja recht. Ich bin selbstsüchtig und feige und ..."  
  
"... besserwisserisch, launenhaft, verwöhnt und ...", begann nun er aufzuzählen.  
  
"He, deine Rolle ist, mir zu sagen, dass das alles nicht stimmt!", fauchte sie wütend.  
  
"Ach so?", sein unschuldiger Tonfall klang kein bisschen aufrichtig.  
  
Bulma konnte nicht anderes und lachte. Zu ihrer Verwunderung merket sie, dass durch diesen Ausbruch die Angst verflogen war und sich ihr Überlebenswillen wieder regte.  
  
"Eines steht fest", sagte sie beiläufig. "Wenn du uns jetzt nicht hier heraus bringst, hätte Gokou dich auf jeden Fall mit dem kleinen Finger fertig gemacht..."  
  
Das saß und bei der Vorstellung, dass Kakerott jetzt sicher auf der Erde trainierte und er seit Tagen keine anständige Einheit hatte durchmachen können, begann die Ader auf Vegetas Stirn anzuschwellen. Ein solcher Vorsprung für Kakerott und das nur, weil dieser verdammte Haufen Dreck und Steine ihn hier unten festhielt...  
  
Bulma sah das neue Aufflammen seiner Aura und schlang die Amre um seinen Hals. "Jetzt stell dir mal vor, Gokou schwebt da oben und lacht dich aus, weil du zu schwach bist aus diesem kleinen Haufen herauszukrabbeln...", murmelte sie.  
  
Diese Vorstellung half ungemein. Nicht nur Kakerott schwebte da oben und lachte ihn aus, nein da war auch dieser Junge mit den lila Haaren. "Ich bin auch einer, ich bin auch ein Super Saiyan und ich werde es euch zeigen...", knurrte er, streckte die Hände empor und seine gesamte Kraft entlud sich in einem flammend hellen Energiestrahl, der sich einer kleinen Sonne gleich durch den Schutt einen Weg nach oben fräste. Vegeta schoss dem Licht hinterher, dessen Energie er mit seinem Auragespür deutlich wahrnehmen konnte. Ein Atemzug, noch einer. Bulma versuchte gar nicht, an die Massen von Geröll und Felsen ringsum zu denken, die direkt unter ihnen erneut kollabierten. Schneller und schneller schossen sie durch den engen Kanal des Energiestrahls nach oben und dann ... durchbrach er die Oberfläche und sie schwebten im grellen Sonnenlicht.  
  
Vegeta schwankte in der Luft. "Noch ein bisschen weiter weg", drängte Bulma. "Dort drüben hin. Wir wollen doch nicht gleich wieder ins Loch fallen, oder?"  
  
"Ich tu, was ich kann", quetschte Vegeta hervor und flog die letzten Meter nur im Schritttempo.  
  
"Jetzt langsam nach unten", bat Bulma und auch das schaffte er gerade noch. Kaum berührten seine Sohlen den festen, warmen Boden, brach er endgültig zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
Bulma tastete erschrocken nach seinem Puls. Er war sehr schwach, kein Wunder bei der Anstrengung und dem großen Blutverlust. Jetzt halt es, so rasch wie möglich von hier wegzukommen, damit Vegeta geholfen wurde. Sie sah nach oben, aber natürlich konnte sie ohne Hilfsmittel keinen der Satelliten ausmachen. Ihr blieb nur die Hoffnung dass durch den Zusammenbruch und die Zerstörung des Großen Hüters auch die Satelliten ihre Funktion eingestellt hatten. Sich wie geplant auf die andere Seite der Halbkugel zu begeben, während sie mit Vegetas Schiff beschäftigt waren, war jetzt nicht mehr machbar, nicht so wie Vegeta litt.  
  
Entschlossen fischte Bulma die Kapsel ihres Schiffes hervor und aktivierte sie. Mit viel Mühe trug sie Vegeta ins Schiff. Sie säuberte und verband seine Wunden und betete, dass er keine inneren Verletzungen hatte.  
  
Dann programmierte sie den Bordcomputer auf Start. Während die Anzeigen nach einander von rot zu grün wechselten, wartete sie darauf, dass der Engeriescan des Orbits die Wahrheit enthüllte. Waren die Killersatelliten noch da?  
  
Doch der Bildschirm blieb leer. Nein, da war nichts mehr. Bulma vermutete, dass sie nach dem Zusammenbruch ihrer Systeme einfach abgestürzt waren. Der Weg nach Hause war frei.  
  
Nachdem das Schiff mühelos die Anziehung des Planeten überwunden hatte, fielen Bulma die Datenchips ein, die sie noch in der Tasche hatte. Da der Große Hüter ja Wissen aus ihrem Computer gestohlen hatte, war Bulma gespannt, ob sich vielleicht hier ein paar nützliche, neue Informationen befanden. Die ersten zwei Chips erwiesen sich leider als unbrauchbar, doch der dritte enthielt zahrleiche Sternenkarten, sowie Aufnahmen von Planeten in nächster Nähe zu diesem hier. Rein aus Neugier klickte sich Bulma durch ein paar Karten und rief einige Planeten in Großaufnahme auf den Bildschirm. Beim fünften Planet stockte sie. "Aber .. aber das ist doch ..." Kein Zweifel, den Grünton würde sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen. Hastig suchte sie nach weiteren Aufnahmen der Spionagesonden, die der Große Hüter auf der Suche nach brauchbaren Lebensformen für die Widerbesiedelung seiner Welt ins All geschickt hatte.  
  
Ja, da waren ein paar grobe Aufnahmen von bewohnten Teilen der Oberfläche. Bulma kratzte sich die Stirn. Die paar hellen Flecken dort könnten es sein, aber mit diesem Raster war natürlich alles viel zu unscharf. Aber wenn sie diesen Filter drüber legte und dann jenen Wert herunterschraubte, dafür den Grad verdreifachte ... jaaa... jetzt wurde es deutlicher. Sie könnte freilich noch an der Einstellung etwas ändern und wenn das noch nicht genug war, dann eben noch ein paar Prozentwerte mehr und endlich tauchten zwar immer noch verschwommene, aber unverwechselbare Formen auf. Solche Iglu- förmigen Häuser hatte sie nur auf einer Welt bisher gesehen. Sie berechnete die Entfernung und wahrscheinliche Flugdauer und fasste einen schnellen Entschluss...  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später stieg sie hinab, um nach Vegeta zu sehen. Er lag immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Bett. Sie kühlte seine Stirn und maß seinen Puls. Keine Verschlechterung, aber auch keine Verbesserung. Wenn er nur duchhielt. Fest entschlossen, nicht mehr zu weinen, gab sie ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und strich über sein zerrauftes, schmutziges Haar. "Du wirst es wieder waschen müssen, Vegeta", murmelte sie. "Nicht nur deine Haare, du bist überhaupt völlig dreckig. Warte nur bis wir da sind, das erste was du bekommst ist ein heißes Bad und ein Meer von Seifenschaum..."  
  
Es gab einen spürbaren Ruck als das Schiff auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit ging. Mit einem Seufzer erhob sie sich und kletterte wieder hinauf. Ihre Reparaturen waren zwar sehr gewissenhaft gewesen, aber da sie nicht wusste, was vor ihnen lag, war es besser alle Werte des Antriebs genau im Auge zu behalten, nicht dass ihnen das Teil um die Ohren flog.  
  
Sie sah auf die Uhr. Drei Stunden noch. Ihr taten alle Muskeln weh und die zahlreichen Schrammen hatte sie immer noch nicht behandelt. Es gab schließlich Wichtigeres zu tun. Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Vor ihrer Weltraumodyssee hätte sie so etwas nie gedacht, auf ihr Äußeres hatte sie immer großen Wert gelegt. Nun sah sie aus wie als wäre sie durch die Hölle gegangen, was ja auch zum Teil stimmte. Nur dass diese Hölle den Deckmantel eines Paradieses getragen hatte. In einem deaktivierten Bildschirm spiegelte sich ihr müdes Gesicht. Die Strähnen, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten, hingen schlaff und staubig herab, dicke Ringe um ihre Augen zeugten genauso von den vergangenen Strapazen wie die rissige Haut ihrer Hände und der blutige Kratzer quer über ihren Halsausschnitt.  
  
Wie sie roch, daran mochte sie gar nicht denken, aber das war Nebensache. Jetzt zählte nur noch diese Chance, die sie ironischer Weise ausgerechnet dem Großen Hüter verdankte. Bulma lehnte sich zurück und ging die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen gedanklich noch einmal durch. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, irgendwie lief es darauf hinaus, dass es letztendlich ihre Schuld war, dass Vegeta soviel hatte leiden müssen. Wenn sie sich nicht hätte so gehen lassen, wäre Safrano nie ins Spiel gekommen, dann hätte er Vegeta nie auf die Reise ohne Wiederkehr geschickt, Vegeta wäre nie erblindet und sie wären nie in den Fängen des Großen Hüters gelandet. Diese Erkenntnis tat verdammt weh. Die einzige Konsequenz, die sich daraus ergab war, dass sie Vegeta in Zukunft meiden sollte, um ihm nicht noch mehr Unglück zu bringen. Doch allein der Gedanke daran, ihn nie wieder zu sehen, trieb ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen. Sie wollte ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen, sie wollte in seiner Nähe sein, wollte ihm über den Weg laufen, wenn er erschöpft und zufrieden von seinem Training kam, und der Schweiß auf den Muskeln seines halbnackten Oberkörpers glänzte. Sie wollte das nicht missen, genauso wenig wie den Anblick wenn er aus der Wanne stieg und sie zufällig die Badezimmertüre öffnete, um ihm zu sagen, dass er seinen Kram nicht auf den Boden werfen sollte. Sie wollte, dass es wieder so war wie in jenem Moment, als sie ihn am Grund des Schachtes um ein Haar gestanden hätte, wie es in ihrem Herzen aussah. Seine Wärme und seine Kraft spüren, sich in seiner unbeholfenen Zärtlichkeit verlieren, sich seiner unverfälschten Leidenschaft ergeben - Schmetterlinge im Bauch und das Herz bebend wie ein kleiner Vogel in seiner Hand, bereit sich jubelnd in die Höhe zu schrauben wenn er die erlösenden Worte sagte ... aber auch bereit, in die schwarze Tiefe zu stürzen, wenn sich ihr Traum als Seifenblase erwies und Vegeta diese zum Platzen brache....  
  
Was auch immer geschah, sie würde lieber alles andere opfern als ihn aufgeben. Sie würde es ihm sagen, bald schon, sehr bald...  
  
Drei Stunden später schwenkte das Raumschiff wie berechnet in die Umlaufbahn der grünen Planeten ein und setzte zur Landung an.  
  
......  
  
Die Bewohner dieser Welt staunten nicht schlecht als dass kugelförmige Raumschiff vor ihrem Dorf aufsetzte.  
  
"Das ist doch...", ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und sie strömten zu dem Schiff hin. Die Luke ging auf und eine abgekämpfte Bulma taumelte ins Freie. "Ich ... hatte recht", lachte sie unter Tränen. "Das ist wirklich eure Welt!"  
  
"Das ist sie, unsere neue Welt, unser neues Namek." Der Oberälteste trat vor und drückte ihr die Hand. "Willkommen, Bulma. Was führt dich hierher und wie hast du uns gefunden?"  
  
"Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Bulmas Blick glitt über die versammelte Menge. "Ist Dende auch da?"  
  
"Hier bin ich!" Der kleine Namekianer drängte sich durch die Versammlung und trat vor Bulma hin. "Wie geht es Gohan? Ist er nicht mit gekommen?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Dende", sagte Bulma und kniete vor ihn nieder, sodass ihre Augen auf gleicher Höhe waren. "Gohna trainiert mit Piccolo und seinem Vater."  
  
"Steht eine neue Bedrohung bevor?", fragte der Oberälteste ruhig.  
  
Bulma sah auf und nickte. "Ja, wir haben von einem Jungen aus der Zukunft eine Warnung erhalten, dass ein gewissenloser Wissenschaftler in einem geheimen Labor Cyborgs baut, welche die Welt vernichten werden. Sie bereiten sich alle darauf vor, auch Kuririn, Yamchu, Tenshinhan und", sie machte eine Pause und suchte Dendes Blick, "Vegeta."  
  
Wie befürchtet zuckte der Kleine bei der Nennung dieses Namens zusammen. Doch Bulma legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und schluckte. "Deshalb bin ich hier. Vegeta wurde durch meine Schuld in einen Unfall verwickelt, er ist blind und schwer verletzt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er die Reise nach Hause überleben würde. Dende, ich bitte dich, ich flehe dich an, hilf ihm!"  
  
Dende machte einen Schritt zurück. Trotzdem, dass sie auf der Erde zusammen im Hause der Briefs gewohnt hatten, war Dende Vegeta nach Möglichkeit aus dem Weg gegangen. Dessen kalte, sarkastische Art schreckte den warmherzigen Namekianer genauso ab, wie die Gewaltbereitschaft, die zu Vegetas Natur zu gehören schien. Niemals verziehen hatte Dende, dass Vegeta ein Dorf ausgelöscht hatte. Er wandte den Kopf ab, um Bulmas tränenfeuchte Augen nicht sehen zu müssen. "Niemals", sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. "Dieser furchtbare Saiyan, ich hasse ihn ..."  
  
Bulma wandte sich an den Oberältesten, sah aber auch auf seinem Gesicht nur Ablehnung. Sie löste die Hände von Dende, legte sie flach vor die Knie ins Gras und berührte mit der Stirn den Boden. "Ich bitte euch von ganzem Herzen, ihm zu verzeihen, ich liebe ihn", sie sah nicht wie Dende und der Oberälteste erstaunt die Augen aufrissen, "er hat sich geändert, das spüre ich. Er wird sich noch weiter ändern, wenn er überlebt. Bitte", Tränen der Verzweiflung tropften auf das Gras, "bitte, ich tue was ihr wollt." Sie hob den Kopf und schämte sich der salzigen Tropfen nicht, die unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen liefen. "Es muss doch etwas geben, das ich für euch tun kann, damit ihr ihm verzeiht und ihn rettet..."  
  
Der Oberälteste wechselte einen Blick mit einem anderen Namekianer. Dieser nickte andeutungsweise. Hoffnung flackerte in ihrem Blick und sie setzte nach: "Was ist es? Ich tue es, egal was..."  
  
"Dende, geh bitte in das Raumschiff und heile Vegeta", sagte der Oberälteste. "Wir müssen mit Bulma etwas besprechen."  
  
"Aber, aber ...", Dende verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
  
"Es ist auch für deinen Freund Gohan", fügte der Oberälteste hinzu, "er und sein Vater wie auch Piccolo werden Vegetas Hilfe brauchen. Ich habe so eine Ahnung dass diese Cyborgs die größte Bedrohung sind, welche die Erde je gesehen hat..."  
  
Dende rang mit sich selbst. Bulmas Blick ließ seine Augen nicht los, drängte, flehte, beschwor ihn ... bis Dende schließlich nickte. "Gut, ich mache es, aber für Gohan."  
  
Damit rannte er zum Raumschiff.  
  
"Vegeta ist im unteren Teil, er liegt auf dem Bett!", rief sie Dende noch nach.  
  
Der Oberälteste hielt ihr seine Hand hin. "Bitte steh auf."  
  
Nur zu gern ließ sich Bulma helfen. "Also was kann ich im Gegenzug für euch tun?", fragte sie kaum dass sie wieder aufrecht stand.  
  
"Nun", der andere Namekianer, mit dem der Oberälteste den Blick getauscht hatte, "es ist allerdings ziemlich gefährlich."  
  
Bulma sah ihn mit festem Blick an und streifte eine ihrer schmutzigen Strähnen zurück. "Das ist egal. Vegeta hat so oft den Kopf für mich hingehalten, dass ein bisschen Gefahr kein Hindernis ist."  
  
Der Namekianer zuckte die Schultern. "Es ist deine Entscheidung. Es geht um..."  
  
................  
  
Währeddessen hatte sich Dende auf das Bett gekniet und legte seine auf Vegetas Brust. Der Saiyan sah wirklich schlimm aus, da hatte Bulma nicht übertrieben. Wenn er ihn jetzt heilte, wäre er vermutlich wieder stärker wie vorher und Gohan eine größere Hilfe.  
  
An diese Vorstellung klammerte sich Dende, als er seine Heilkräfte anrief und das milde Licht von seinen Handflächen auf den geschundenen Körper Vegetas überströmte. Du liebes Bisschen, da war sehr viel mehr beschädigt, als auf den oberflächlichen Blick erkennbar gewesen war. Dende legte noch mehr Kraft in die Heilung und der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Obwohl er seine Kräfte täglich übte, wie es der Oberälteste wünschte, war es lange her, dass er so schwere und so viele Verletzungen an einem einzigen Wesen hatte heilen müssen. Zum Glück hatte er seine Kraft heute noch nicht gebraucht, er hatte noch Reserven ....  
  
"Er hat sich geändert", hatte Bulma gesagt. Diese Worte kamen Dende nun in den Sinn. Bilder tauchten auf von seiner Zeit bei den Briefs als er mit Gohan zusammen gespielt hatte und Vegeta gerade von seinem Training zurück gekehrt war. Gohan hatte ihn einfach frei heraus gebeten, ihnen doch auch eine Trainingsstunde zu geben. Zuerst hatte es ausgesehen, als würde Vegeta gleich mal gehässig lachen, dann aber hatte er sie in das Raumschiff gebracht und ihnen gezeigt, wie man den Gravitationskonverter bedient. Schon bei zehn G hatte sich Dende nicht mehr rühren können, Gohan hingegen steigerte sich richtig hinein und schaffte es sogar, Vegeta einen kräftigen Haken zu verpassen, der diesen ins Wanken brachte. Vegeta hatte natürlich zurück geschlagen und Gohan war gegen die Wand gekracht. Aber der kleine Saiyan hatte nicht aufgegeben und sich wieder auf Vegeta gestürzt. Wieder und wieder hatte er den einen oder anderen Treffer landen können, doch wieder und wieder schmetterte ihn Vegetas Reaktion entweder gegen die Wand, an die Decke oder auf den Boden. Dende hatte die ganze Zeit nur entsetzt zusehen können. Als Gohan schließlich endgültig k.o. ging hatte Dende vor Angst gezittert, in Erwartung dass sich Vegeta nun ihm zuwenden würde. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen hatte Vegeta den Konverter abgeschalten und Gohan hinaus getragen, sodass Dende ihn im Garten heilen konnte. "Es ist jammerschade", hatte Vegeta nach Gohans Erwachen zu ihm gesagt, "dass du kaum trainieren kannst wegen deiner Mutter. Mir fehlt ein anständiger Partner."  
  
Mit diesen Worten war er dann in Richtung Haus verschwunden. Gohan hatte ihm lange nachgesehen und gestrahlt. "Dende, hast du das gehört? Ich wäre gut genug, um für ihn ein Partner zu sein... Denkst du, wenn Papa das hören könnte, wäre er stolz auf mich?"  
  
"Ganz sicher wäre er das", hatte Dende damals gesagt, "Du bist wirklich stark und mutig."  
  
Die Erinnerung an diesen Vorfall hatte der kleine Namekianer lange von sich weg geschoben. Es war einfach leichter in Vegeta nur den ruchlosen Killer zu sehen. Wenn sich so jemand zu ändern vermochte, musste es ihm, Dende, auch gelingen. In diesem Augenblick verabschiedete sich Dende von dem Hass, der so lange in ihm genagt hatte und als ob seine Heilkräfte durch diesen Hass halbiert worden wären, strömte jetzt auf einmal neue Kraft durch seine Hände. Er würde es schaffen.  
  
....  
  
Etwas zog Vegeta aus dem Watteweichen Nichts, in dem sein Geist gefangen war, etwas brannte eine Schneise durch die lähmende Kälte und zerrte ihn auf ein Licht zu, das sonderbar warm und vertraut zu sein schien ... jemand rief ihn, und er wollte antworten ....  
  
Er schlug die Augen auf und sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Keine Dunkelheit mehr, dafür das grelle Licht der Raumschiffbeleuchtung. Vegeta hob eine Hand und betrachtete sie staunend. Kein einzger Kratzer, nur Schmutz war darauf. Er drehte den Kopf und sah Dende, der etwas zurück gewichen war. "Fühlst du dich besser, Vegeta?"  
  
"Dende?", der Saiyan richtete sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. "Ist das kein Traum? Bin ich am Leben, gesund und kann wieder sehen?"  
  
"Soll ich dich kneifen?", kam es von oben und Bulma humpelte die Treppe herab. Ihr Gesicht strahlte. "Dende, ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir jemals dafür danken kann..."  
  
"Schon gut", Dende stand auf. "Ich sage dem Oberältesten Bescheid. Bleibt ihr noch länger hier?"  
  
"Nein, wir möchten beide endlich wieder nach Hause. Ich werde Gohan von dir grüßen."  
  
"Das wäre riesig", freute sich Dende. "Guten Flug!"  
  
Bulma drückte ihm die Hand. "Danke. Ich begleite dich hinaus."  
  
Am Fuß der Treppe drehte sie sich kurz zu Vegeta um, der noch immer nicht richtig begriff, was mit ihm geschehen war. "Sieh zu, dass du endlich den ganzen Dreck los wirst, der auf dir klebt. Und vergiss nicht, das Bett frisch zu beziehen, es sei denn, du willst auf dem Boden schlafen."  
  
Dann waren sie und Dende aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später, er hatte das Bett frisch bezogen und stand soeben unter der Dusche, das warme Wasser genießend, das auf ihn herab prasselte. Selbst das Brennen des Schampos in den Augen war willkommen, es war einfach herrlich, wieder sehen zu können, gesund und am Leben zu sein. So wie es aussah, würde er sich bei den Namekianern noch persönlich bedanken müssen. Nicht gerade seine Stärke, aber seine Erleichterung über das wieder gewonnene Augenlicht wog diese Unannehmlichkeit leicht auf.  
  
Er spülte sich den lezten Rest Schampo aus den Haaren, schaltete das Wasser ab und trat aus der Dusche. Zu schade, dass im Schiff kein Platz für eine große Wanne war, sie in heißem Wasser einzuweichen, das wäre jetzt noch das Tüpfelchen auf dem I gewesen. Er hatte sich gerade die widerspenstigen Haare trocken gerubbelt, als ein Ruck durch das Schiff ging. Bulma war bereits gestartet, wie es schien. Vegeta hatte fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich noch nicht einmal bei Dende hatte bedanken können.  
  
Als er fertig angezogen aus dem Bad trat, stand Bulma wartend vor der Tür, ihre frischen Kleider auf dem Arm. "So, bin jetzt endlich ich dran?", fragte sie leicht ungeduldig. "Ich habe den Kurs einprogrammiert. Dank der Chips, die ich vom Großen Hüter bekommen habe, sind wir in gut 12 Stunden wieder auf der Erde."  
  
"Klingt gut", sagte Vegeta. "Ich habe mein Training viel zu lange sausen lassen. Wahrscheinlich muss ich gleich nach unserer Ankunft wieder bei läppischen 60G anfangen."  
  
"Sei da mal nicht so sicher", sagte Bulma. "Mein Schiff hat keinen Gravitatonskonverter und bis Paps einen neuen gebastelt hat..."  
  
Vegeta machte ein finsteres Gesicht.  
  
"Warum machst du keinen Funk zur Erde?", schlug ihm Bulma vor. "Wenn Paps Bescheid weiß, kann er gleich damit anfangen."  
  
Das hob Vegetas Laune wieder und während Bulma das Bad belegte, stürmte er nach oben ans Funkgerät.  
  
"Vegeta, bis du es? Dann hat dich Bulma noch rechtzeitig gefunden, dem Himmel sei dank", tönte es ihm entgegen kaum dass er die Verbindung hergestellt hatte. Vegeta, der Prof. Briefs Stimme erkannt hatte, fasste kurz zusammen, dass es ihnen beiden blendend ging, dass das eine Raumschiff leider nicht einmal mehr Schrottwert hatte, dass sie in 12 Stunden zurück sein würden und dass er dringend einen neuen Gravitationskonverter brauchte.  
  
"Keine Sorge, mein Junge", meinte Prof. Briefs gut gelaunt. "Ich habe dir längst wieder einen gebaut. Irgendwie hatte ich es ihm Gefühl, dass ich dein Raumschiff nicht wieder sehen werde. Dieses Mal steht er in einem Spezialraum direkt im Haus. Ist doch viel praktischer, auch im Winter und wenn es regnet, oder?"  
  
Das musste Vegeta zugeben. Der Gedanke, dass bereits ein spezieller Trainingsraum auf ihn wartete, versetzte ihn in Hochstimmung. Nachdem er sich von Herrn Briefs verabschiedet hatte, begann er sogleich mit Dehnungsübungen, um seine Muskeln geschmeidig zu machen.  
  
So fand ihn Bulma auch, als sie nach der Dusche oben den Kurs kontrollieren wollte.  
  
Es war so sehr Vegeta, gleich wieder nur ans Training zu denken, dass sie ungewollt lächeln musste. Leise Melancholie war auch dabei, denn jene Nähe, die in der Zeit seiner Blindheit entstanden war, schien wieder verloren. Nun, sie war von Herzen froh, dass er wieder gesund war und sehen konnte, noch mehr zu verlangen, wäre wirklich unangebracht. Doch wie oft sie sich das auch vorsagte, das Gefühl des Verlustes blieb.  
  
Sie setzte sich auf den Pilotensitz, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und begann ein paar umständliche Berechnungen. Je besser sie auf ihre Aufgabe vorbereitet war, desto sicherer würde sie diese erfolgreich zu Ende führen. Mit halbem Ohr hörte sie Vegeta dabei zu.  
  
"Bulma, ich habe langsam Hunger", sagte er nach einer Weile.  
  
Sie gab das letzte Ergebnis in den Computer ein und drehte sich um. "Trifft sich gut, ich auch."  
  
"Haben wir noch Vorräte?", fragte er zweifelnd. "Die Namekianer leben ja nur von Wasser und Sonne..."  
  
"Keine Angst, unsere Kühltruhe hat den Absturz heil überstanden und der Kühlschrank auch. Wir können uns durchaus noch ein paar Wochen im All den Bauch voll schlagen, wenn es sein muss." Sie erhob sich und ging an ihm vorbei zur Treppe. "Wenn wir Glück haben, sind noch ein paar saftige Steaks dabei."  
  
Er hätte nur die Hand ausstrecken müssen, um sie zu berühren. Ihre frisch gewaschenen Haare hingen ihr offen bis auf die Hüften herab und dufteten nach Mandeln und Pfirsichöl. Doch er sah sie nicht einmal direkt an, irgend etwas hinderte ihn daran, die Trennlinie zu überschreiten, die seit seinem Erwachen zwischen ihnen aufgetaucht war. Irgendwo hoffte er, dass sie den Schritt machen würde, aber gleichzeitig war er auch unsicher, wohin und wie weit dieser Schritt sie beide führen würde. Die Rückkehr zur Erde hieß auch die Rückkehr zum alten Schema, zum alten Trott und wieder das Wissen um den Wettstreit mit Kakerott im Hinterkopf sowie die Bedrohung der Cyborgs über ihnen allen schwebend. Konnte es da gut gehen, wenn die Mauer fiel, wenn er seine Zurückhaltung für sie über Bord warf, und sich ganz dem Drängen überließ, dass er hinter dicken Türen verschlossen glaubte?  
  
Der Augenblick verstrich ohne dass er sich regte. Bulma unterdrückte den Seufzer und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Warum hatte er ihr kein Zeichen gegeben? War alles, was passiert war, was sich zwischen ihnen abgespielt hatte, nur ein kurzer Flirt, ein falscher Zauber gewesen, der im harten Licht des Alltags zu Staub zerfiel?  
  
Das tat weh, und sie war froh, dass Vegeta nicht sah, wie ihre Mundwinkel bebten und ihre Augen wieder verdächtig feucht wurden. Nein, sie würde sich ihm nicht an den Hals werfen. Nicht schon wieder. Ihr fester Vorsatz, ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen geriet deutlich ins Wanken. Noch war Zeit, sie hatten ja noch einige Stunden vor sich, vielleicht würde die entspannte Atmosphäre beim Essen helfen.  
  
Doch es gab keine entspannte Atmosphäre. Vegeta schien peinlich darauf bedacht, das Essen rasch hinunter zu würgen, er sah ihr kein einziges Mal in die Augen und als sich ihre Finger kurz berührten zuckte er zusammen als hätte ihn etwas Giftiges gebissen.  
  
Bevor die Spannung ins Unerträgliche stieg, hatte er sich mit einem gemurmelten Dank aus der Küche entfernt. Bulma blieb am Tisch sitzen. Sie legte die Gabel mit dem Stück Steak, nieder. Es war ihr nicht gelungen trotz des Hungers mehr als nur die Hälfte des Steaks zu essen. Sie starrte blicklos auf den leeren Sitz ihr gegenüber und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in ihrem Hals.  
  
Wollte er es wirklich so? War sie für ihn nicht mehr als eine lästige Begleiterscheinung dieser Reise, die Ursache seiner Blindheit und seiner Verletzungen, die ihm im Training so weit zurück geworfen hatten? Wäre es ihm lieber, sie wäre gar nicht da?  
  
Langsam, als ob der Schmerz in ihrer Seele auch ihre Muskeln lähmte, erhob sie sich und begann mit mechanischen Bewegungen den Tisch abzuräumen. Soweit sie hören konnte war er schon wieder oben am Trainieren. Zäh verrann die Zeit, während sie das Geschirr wusch und die Küche säuberte. Müdigkeit machte sich in ihr breit, sie fühlte sich ausgebrannt und völlig erschöpft. Sie schlüpfte in ihr Nachhemd, kämmte ihr Haar und flocht es zu einem langen Zopf. Zuhause würde sie es wieder abschneiden, das war einfach praktischer. Sie schaltete das Licht aus und verkroch sich unter die saubere Decke. Das Bett war breit genug, dass sie ihm nicht lästig fallen würde. Dann siegte die Erschöpfung und sie fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sie hörte nicht, wie Vegeta nach der nächsten Trainingseinheit im Bad verschwand, um seinen verschwitzen Körper zu waschen. Als er jedoch auf seiner Seite unter die Decke schlüpfte wurde sie schlagartig wach. Sie öffnete die Augen weit, ohne sich jedoch umzudrehen. Die Matratze senkte sich unter seinem Gewicht und sie hörte wie er tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen begann. Offenbar hatte ihn das Training müde genug gemacht, dass er ohne Probleme schlafen konnte. Dass sie nur eine Armeslänge entfernt war, schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Sie wälzte sich herum und streckte die Hand aus bis ihre Finger fast sein Haar berührten. Dann hielt sie inne. War sie nicht schon genug verletzt und zurück gewiesen worden? Warum sich noch einmal das Herz öffnen, noch einmal die Kehle hinhalten und die Seele bloß legen? War er das wert? Sie zog die Hand zurück und starrte auf seinen Hinterkopf von dem sie im schwachen Dämmerschein der Notbeleuchtung nur die Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte. Ihr fiel wieder ein, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, als sie beide unter den Trümmern begraben zu werden drohten. Sie spürte wieder seinen salzigen Kuss und seine Wärme. Egal wie er sich jetzt gab, Vegeta war nicht der Typ, der solche Dinge sagte, ohne sie auch zu meinen. Kein Sieg ohne Risiko. Wenn Sie ein solches Hasenherz war, verdiente sie ihn auch nicht.  
  
Ihre Finger berührten seinen Nacken, sanft, streichelnd. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenzuckte, denn er war noch genau so wach wie sie. Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte die bröckelnde Mauer zu erhalten. Doch dann rutschte sie zu ihm herüber und schickte einen Regen von sanften Küssen auf seinen Hals, seine Ohrläppchen, seine Schultern... Sein Herz raste und sein Atem ging immer schneller. Als sie sich dann noch deutlich spürbar mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn schmiegte, wobei sich ihr Zopf auflöste und ihre Haare über seine Muskeln strichen wie ihre Wange, ihre Finger, ihre Lippen, riss der dünne Faden seiner Selbstbeherrschung. Er warf sich herum und drückte sie in die Kissen. Seine Hand tastete nach dem Lichtschalter und er schraubte die Helligkeit soweit hoch, dass er ihr Gesicht deutlich erkennen konnte.  
  
"Warum tust du das?", fragte er heiser. "Du weißt doch, wohin es führt, ich bin nicht aus Stein."  
  
"Das ist mir ganz recht", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, das alles versprach und das Blut in seinen Adern zum kochen brachte. "Es wäre kein Spaß, einen Mann aus Stein zu lieben."  
  
Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. "Sag es ... sag es noch einmal!"  
  
Der drängende Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ sie innerlich vor Freude beben. Er wandte sich nicht ab, er ließ es zu.... "Ich liebe dich, Vegeta", sagte sie deutlich. "Mehr als ich Yamchu oder irgend jemanden jemals geliebt habe."  
  
Vegeta schluckte und vegrub sein Gesicht in der duftenden Flut ihrer Haare. "Bulma ... ich ... ich ...", er bekam es einfach nicht heraus. Sie legte lächelnd den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. "Schon gut, Vegeta. Sag nichts, zeig mir, was du fühlst, halte dich nicht zurück. Ich träume schon so lange davon..."  
  
Tief in seinem Inneren brach eine sorgsam verriegelt Türe auf und Vegeta verwandelte sich in einen SuperSaiyan. "Du ... weißt nicht was du sagst, ich .." seine Hände schlossen sich links und rechts von ihrem Kopf um das Kissen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich ... zurückhalten kann. Ich will dir nicht weh tun..."  
  
Seine offenkundige Scheu, sein innerer Kampf rührte Bulmas Herz. Ihr Blick wurde ganz weich, offen und ihre Hände zogen seinen Kopf zu ihr herab. "Mein goldhaariger Kriegerprinz", hauche sie ihm ins Ohr und ihm lief es dabei heiß und kalt über den Rücken. "Du wirst mir nicht weh tun, ich vertraue dir. Lass dich einfach fallen, ich fange ich auf..."  
  
"Sag es nochmal", bat er heiser.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Vegeta."  
  
Als ihre Lippen die seinen fanden war ihr Hunger ebenbürtig und auch das Feuer, das sie sich schenkten ....  
  
...............  
  
Einige Zeit später setzte das Raumschiff mit einer Punktlandung im Garten der Briefs auf.  
  
Herr und Frau Briefs kamen heraus gelaufen und begrüßten die beiden. Bulma wurde umarmt, Vegeta von Frau Briefs zu seinem Erstaunen auch und Herr Briefs schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
  
"Wir sind so froh, dass ihr beide heil zurück seid", sagte Herr Briefs.  
  
"Ist der Trainingsraum wirklich schon fertig?", fragte Vegeta drängend.  
  
"Aber ja, komm nur mit." Das ließ sich Vegeta nicht zweimal sagen und folgte Herrn Briefs ins Haus.  
  
"Typisch Männer!", Frau Briefs schüttelte den Kopf. "Willst du gleich ein heißes Bad nehmen, Liebes? Ich kann dir das Wasser einlassen."  
  
"Das wäre himmlisch, Mama. Ich muss erst noch rasch was erledigen, aber dann trinken wir zusammen einen Tee und ich erzähle dir alles."  
  
"Dann stelle ich rasch das Wasser auf." Schon war Frau Briefs ins Haus gelaufen.  
  
Bulma sah ihr nach und strich sich über die vor Freude feuchten Augen. Einen besseren Zeitpunkt gab es nicht. Sie ging ins Raumschiff zurück und schloss die Luke hinter sich.  
  
......  
  
Vegeta war ganz in seinem Element. Seit gut vier Stunden trainierte er in der hermetisch verschlossenen Kammer bei 60 G und zu seiner Erleichterung schien es, als wäre nicht allzuviel Rückstand nachzuholen. Gleich morgen würde er mit 70G weiter machen. Erschöpft und zufrieden schaltete er den Gravitationskonverter ab und verließ den Raum, um zu duschen. Insgeheim hoffte er, Bulma wäre einverstanden, dass sie zusammen ein Bad nahmen und sich gegenseitig den Rücken schrubbten ...  
  
Er bog gerade um die Ecke, als Herr Briefs völlig aufgelöst aus dem Kommunikationsraum gelaufen kam. "Was gibt es denn?", fragte Vegeta verwundert.  
  
"Bulma ... Bulma ist nach Namek geflogen."  
  
"Allein?" Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Vegeta breit. "Wie kommt sie auf diese dumme Idee?"  
  
"Frag sie selbst", sagte Herr Briefs. "Sie wollte, dass ich dich ans Mikro hole."  
  
Vegeta war ziemlich verärgert, dass sie ihn einfach zurück gelassen hatte. Warum nur war sie allein los gezogen?  
  
"Vegeta, bist du dran?", Bulmas Stimme klang ein wenig gehetzt.  
  
"Ja, und ich erwarte eine Erklärung!" Er machte nicht den Versuch, seinen Ärger zu verbergen.  
  
"Paps wird dir schon gesagt haben, dass ich zu Namek geflogen bin, oder? Nicht Neu Namek, sondern der alte Planet."  
  
"Der ist doch nur noch ein Trümmerfeld", wunderte sich Vegeta.  
  
"Ja, aber da die Namekianer ihn so überstürzt haben verlassen müssen, sind ein paar sehr wichtige Aufzeichnungen zurück geblieben. Du warst auf Neu Namek nicht im Freien, sonst hättest du gemerkt, dass sie sich deutlich schwerer tun, ihre Bäume zu pflanzen und alles. Der neue Planet hat nicht viel Humus für eine dichte Pflanzendecke und um dem abzuhelfen, haben sie mich gebeten, ihnen eine Truhe mit Büchern aus dem Haus des alten Oberältesten zu bringen. Ich habe gerade das Stück gefunden, wo das Haus drauf ist."  
  
"Das ist viel zu gefährlich!", platzte Vegeta der Kragen. "Du lässt diese Truhe dort wo sie ist und kommst sofort zurück! Sollen sie ihren Kram doch selber bergen!"  
  
"Sorry, Vegeta, aber ich habe es ihnen versprochen, dafür dass sie dich geheilt haben. Sei ihnen nicht böse, ich habe sie fast gezwungen, mir zu verraten, was sie sich am meisten wünschen. Und sie haben mich gewarnt, auch Dende hat gesagt, dass ich keine Gegenleistung erbringen muss, nachdem du wieder fit warst."  
  
"Warum tust du es dann, verdammt?!", schrie Vegeta ins Mirkofon.  
  
"Aua! Du brauchst nicht so zu brüllen", entgegnete sie. Ihre Stimme wurde auf einmal sanft. "Ich tue es aus freiem Willen und Dankbarkeit, weil sie mir das Kostbarste erhalten haben, das es in meinem Leben gibt."  
  
Vegeta schluckte hörbar. Eine Erwiderung blieb ihm jedoch in der trockenen Kehle stecken. Trotz der Entfernung schien Bulma zu spüren, was in ihm vorging.  
  
"So, ich bin jetzt ganz nah dran. Ist es nicht toll, dass Papas neuer Antrieb so viel besser ist als der im alten Schiff? Sonst bräuchte ich Tage zu dir zurück. Jetzt muss ich nur noch den Kranarm anbringen und ein paar Sonden raus schicken, damit ich ihn besser steuern kann. Dann habe ich die Truhe und bis zum Abendessen bin ich zuhause. Bis dann ... und ... ich liebe dich!"  
  
Es knackste und der Kanal war tot. Vegeta starrte auf das Mikro, als könnte er es durch seinen Blick zwingen, den Kanal wieder zu öffnen.  
  
"Was tut sie?", fragte Herr Briefs drängend. Er hatte ein paar zusätzliche Kabel mitgebracht und machte sich daran, die Konsole zu öffenen und die Kabel festzustecken. Vegeta sagte ihm mit knappen Worten was Bulma gerade auf Namek vor hatte. "Sonden?", fragte Herr Briefs nach. "Gut, das kommt wie gerufen. Drück doch mal den grünen Knopf links oben."  
  
Vegeta tat es und sogleich flackerte einer der vorher schwarzen Bildschirme auf. Es erschien ein schwarz-weiß Bild von einem gigantischen Trümmerbruchstück, auf dem sich ein fast völlig zerstörtes, weißes Namekianerhaus befand. Bulma war auch zu sehen, wie sie im Raumanzug den Arm eines Kranes an einer besonderen Stelle des Raumschiffes montierte. Sie sah in die Kamera der Sonde und winkte. Der Helm ihres Raumanzugs funkelte im Licht der fernen Sonne. Vegeta atmete auf. Sah aus, als hätte sein süßes Genie alles im Griff.  
  
Doch dann ging ein Ruck durch das Raumschiff und Bulma wurde vom Kran weg geschleudert. Die Trägheit trieb sie vom Raumschiff weg auf das Trümmerstück zu. "Was machst du?!", rief Vegeta, als könnte sie ihn hören. "Wenn du dort aufschlägst, ist es aus!"  
  
Das schien auch Bulma zu wissen, denn der Raketenrucksack ihres Raumanzuges schaltete sich ein und sie konnte ihre Lage stabilisieren.  
  
Herr Briefs und Vegeta nickten zufrieden.  
  
Dann tat es einen Knall, eine riesige Stichflamme schoss aus dem Raumschiff und es explodierte. Die Sonde wurde von einem Teil des Kranarms getroffen und der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.  
  
"Nein!" Herrn Briefs stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Nicht mein Kind, nicht meine Bulma!"  
  
Vegeta starrte auf den schwarzen Schirm. "Sie ... sie war doch weit genug weg, oder?"  
  
"Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein, aber selbst wenn die Druckwelle oder die Bruchstücke sie verfehlen, in drei Stunden geht ihr Sauerstoff zu Ende. Ich habe kein Raumschiff hier, das noch schneller ist als ihres."  
  
Herr Briefs packte Vegeta an den Schultern. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. "Sie wird jämmerlich ersticken, da draußen. Allein in der Finsternis. Bulma ... meine kleine Bulma ist ... verloren!!"  
  
Ende des 15. Teils  
  
Anmerkung: Eigentlich wollte ich den Teil nicht so rasch hochladen, aber bei sovielen drängenden Anfragen eurerseits...  
  
Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel findet auch einige Leser. 


	16. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 16

Nur ein Lächeln Teil 16  
  
Einige Atemzüge lang stand Vegeta wie erstarrt da. Doch dann befreite er sich ruckartig aus Herrn Briefs verzweifeltem Griff.  
  
"Halb so schlimm", sagte er und klopfte dem alten Herrn auf die Schulter. "Wir haben immer noch die Dragonballs, oder? Bulma ist noch nie tot gewesen, also wird es keine Probleme geben, sie wieder zu erwecken."  
  
Für einen Augenblick leuchtete Hoffnung aus Herrn Briefs vor Kummer dunklen Augen, doch diese erlosch sogleich wieder. "Den Radar hat sie mitgenommen, darauf wette ich. Für sie ist er auch so etwas wie ein Glücksbringer gewesen, weil sie durch ihn ja Gokou und den Rest der Truppe kennen gelernt hat."  
  
"Bist du nicht auch ein Erfinder? Bau doch einfach einen neuen!" Vegeta wollte nicht glauben, dass jemand wie Prof. Briefs damit Schwierigkeiten haben könnte.  
  
Doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Du verstehst nicht.... Ich könnte sehr wohl einen nachbauen, wenn ich Zugang zu Bulmas Plänen und Berechnungen hätte. Aber während ihrer Scheinverlobung mit diesem nutzlosen Knilch hat sie in einem ihrer wenigen hellen Momente alle Daten und Pläne gelöscht. Sicher existiert irgendwo ein Backup aber bei Bulmas Geschick, ihre Pfade zu verschleiern werde ich Monate brauchen, es zu finden und ob die Codes, mit denen sie es gesichert hat, knacken kann, ist auch fraglich. Den Radar quasi neu zu erfinden würde vermutlich Jahre dauern. Er war Bulmas Lieblingsprojekt und sie hat immer ein großes Geheimnis aus seinen Funktionen gemacht." Vegeta starrte den Erfinder an. "Wir können nichts tun?"  
  
Herr Briefs sah nur betreten zu Boden. Neue Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und rannen die faltigen Wangen herab. Vom Eingang her erklang lautes Schluchzen.  
  
"Liebling..", flüsterte Herr Briefs gebrochen und wankte zu seiner Frau die zitternd am Türrahmen lehnte. Sie ließ das zerknüllte Taschentuch fallen und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Beide gingen sie dermaßen ihn ihrem gemeinsamen Schmerz auf, dass sie nicht bemerkten wie Vegeta an ihnen vorbei zum neuen Trainingsraum schritt. Ohne viel nachzudenken stellte er den Gravitationskonverter auf 100 und begann seine Übungen als wäre er frisch und nicht schon durch eine volle Trainingseinheit gegangen.  
  
Seine Muskeln und Sehnen protestierten, doch er schob den körperlichen Schmerz in einen Winkel seines Bewusstseins.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!" Der Klang dieser Worte schimmerte wie kostbares Gold. Ihr Licht hatte für eine einzige Nacht jene taube Finsternis gebrochen, in der sein Herz gefangen gewesen war. Für einige, wenige Stunden war er offen gewesen, verletzlich und gar nicht er selbst. Doch darauf hatte es nur gewartet, das Schicksal und ihm mit treffsicherer Grausamkeit entrissen, was ihm das Wertvollste gewesen war.  
  
Nie wieder, schwor er sich in dieser bitteren Stunde, nie wieder würde er sich so gehen lassen. Was immer das Schicksal ihm bescheren würde, er würde seine weiche, verletzliche Seite zu schützen wissen.  
  
Er vollzog eine Kombination aus Schlägen und Tritten, blockte, tänzelte und ging wieder zum Angriff über. Keuchend brach er wenig später in die Knie. Während der Schweiß in Strömen über sein Gesicht rann, waren seine Augen trocken. Unter Aufbietung aller Kraft kam er wieder auf die Füße, schleppte sich zum Gravitationskonverter und stellte den Regler auf eins. Als er mehr tot als lebendig aus dem Raum taumelte, fingen ihn weiche Frauenarme auf. Ein zarter Geruch von Jasmin und Rosen umfing ihn. Er hob den Kopf und blickte in Frau Briefs Gesicht. Das ewig heitere Lächeln, das er so gut kannte, war verschwunden. Ihre verschwollenen Augen spiegelten jenen Schmerz wieder, den er nie, niemals wieder zulassen wollte. "Komm nur!", mehr sagte sie nicht, als sie ihn ins Bad führte, und heißes Wasser für ihn einließ. Jeder Muskel tat weh und allein das Ausziehen war eine Qual. "Ertrink mir nicht!", scherzte sie mit halbem Lächeln, ehe sie das Bad verließ, damit er sich waschen konnte. Seine Bewegungen waren langsam und vorsichtig wie die eines uralten Mannes und genauso fühlte er sich auch. Es war ein Fehler, sich in die Wanne zu setzen und zu entspannen, denn kaum lehnte er sich mit einem Seufzer zurück, stürmten alle Gedanken, die er zuvor im Training von sich geschoben hatte mit aller Gewalt auf ihn ein.  
  
Vor seinen geschlossenen Augen tauchte das Bild auf, wie Bulma allein im Raumanzug im All schwebte. Er sah wie ihre Brust sich immer hektischer hob und senkte, in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, der verbrauchten Luft noch ein letzes bisschen Sauerstoff zu entreißen. Er sah wie die Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen und wie ihre Lippen seinen Namen formten, ehe das Licht in ihren Augen erlosch und dass Leben ihren Körper verließ.  
  
"Verdammt!" Seine Faust zerteilte die Luft und da heiße Wasser spritzte in alle Richtungen. "Verdammt!"  
  
Obwohl sein Körper noch immer schmerzte und er spürte, dass ein längeres Einweichen ihm gut täte, stand er abrupt auf und stieg aus der Wanne. Sein Blick fiel auf die schwarze Verkleidung, die Bulma extra für ihn dort angebracht hatte. Das schwarze Zeugs hatte alles ins Rollen gebracht... Vegeta starrte es an und lauerte darauf, dass alle Gefühle in ihm vom Zorn verschluckt wurden wie das so oft der Fall gewesen war.  
  
Damals..  
  
Bevor Bulma Türen aufstieß, die besser nie geöffnet worden wären.  
  
Damals ..  
  
Als es nichts gab außer dem Wunsch, stärker und stärker zu werden.  
  
Damals..  
  
Als das Leben noch einfach war.  
  
Damals..  
  
Bevor es ein Licht gab, das erlöschen konnte und eine noch größere Finsternis zurückließ.  
  
Damals..  
  
...  
  
Doch jetzt...  
  
Jetzt... war da keine Wut, kein Zorn. In seinem Inneren war es still.  
  
Still, leer und kalt.  
  
"Vegeta?!"  
  
Die Stimme von Bulmas Mutter riss ihn aus der Versunkenheit. "Ja?"  
  
"Das Abendessen ist fertig!"  
  
"Bin gleich soweit!"  
  
Er richtete sich auf und atmete tief durch. Sie war tot. Er lebte. Das sollte reichen. Das musste reichen. Sonst gab es nichts. Nicht für ihn. Nie mehr...  
  
Vegeta strich sich die feuchten Haare zurück und trat aus dem Bad. Frau Briefs hatte ihm frische Sachen auf die Waschmaschine gelegt. Vegeta strich über den weichen, nach Sommer duftenden Overall. Er fühlte sich gut an, fast so gut wie ihr Haar ...  
  
Als er fertig war und in die Küche trat, sah ihm Frau Briefs mit einem traurigen halben Lächeln entgegen. *Sie wird mich hassen*, dachte er und nickte ihr gefasst zu, *ich kann nicht um Bulma weinen, ich kann es einfach nicht.* Er sah sich nach Bulmas Vater um.  
  
"Er hat sich in seine Arbeit vergraben", seufzte Frau Briefs, die Vegetas suchenden Blick bemerkt hatte. "Ich habe ihm ein Tablett mit Sandwiches gebracht und er hat hoch und heilig versprochen, sie zu essen."  
  
Vegta setzte sich und griff nach den Stäbchen. Das Essen duftete köstlich wie immer und es war mehr als genug da. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick zu dem leeren Stuhl glitt, der im genau gegenüber stand.  
  
"Du wirst doch alles aufessen, Vegeta, oder?", fragte sie und setzte sich an Bulmas Platz.  
  
"Ich bin kein Kind mehr", grollte er und begann zu futtern, als gelte es, ein Wettessen gegen Kakerott zu gewinnen. Bulmas Mutter hob langsam ihren Becher an die Lippen und trank den Tee in kleinen Schlucken. Dabei wandte sie keine Sekunde den Blick von Vegetas Gesicht.  
  
"Habt ihr euch geliebt?", fragte sie ohne jede Vorwarnung.  
  
Vegeta wäre um ein Haar an einer eingelegten Pflaume erstickt. Röchelnd schnappte er nach Luft. Frau Briefs stand hilfsbereit auf und klopfe ihm kräftig auf den Rücken. "Also habt ihr", stellte sie fest. "Ich hoffe, du hast mein Mädchen glücklich gemacht."  
  
Vegeta sog scharf die Luft ein und sah zur Seite. Dennoch schaffte er es nicht, seine hochroten Wangen zu verbergen.  
  
"Dann ist es gut", kam es sanft von hinten. Frau Briefs setzte sich wieder hin und trank ihren Tee fertig. Sie füllte die leeren Schalen auf und wartete geduldig, bis Vegeta so voll war, dass er nicht mehr konnte.  
  
Dann begann sie schweigend, das Geschirr zu spülen. Ab und zu glitt ihr Blick zum Fenster, wo sich Vegetas Gesicht in der Scheibe spiegelte. Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer und verkniff sich jede weitere Bemerkung.  
  
Längst war Vegeta in seinem Zimmer verschwunden, da trat Frau Briefs an die Konsole, wischte sich die immer noch feuchten Augen trocken und wählte jene Nummer, von der sie sich am meisten versprach...  
  
.............  
  
Der nächste Tag begann so "normal" wie der letzte geendet hatte. Vegeta erwachte noch vor Morgengrauen und begab sich zur ersten Runde in den Trainingsraum. Da er immer noch leicht die Nachwehen von gestern spürte, stellte er den Konverter nur auf 80, ehe er mit den Aufwärmübungen begann.  
  
Als er nach ein paar Stunden verschwitzt und ausgepumpt in der Küche erschien, blieb er wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen.  
  
"Kakerott?"  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Saiyan drehte sich zu ihm um und murmelte einen Gruß, der kaum verständlich war, da Kakerott den Mund dabei voll hatte.  
  
"Setz dich ruhig!", sagte Frau Briefs zu Vegeta. "Ich habe genug für euch beide gekocht."  
  
Da Vegeta es hasste, dass Kakerott in irgendetwas die Nase vorne hatte, ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten, sondern haute rein, dass einem Zuschauer Angst und Bange werden konnte. Endlich konnten beide nur noch die leeren Teller zur Seite schieben.  
  
"Ahh, das war vielleicht gut!", lobte Kakerott. "Besser kocht nicht einmal Chichi." Er hielt inne und fügte rasch hinzu, "aber steckt ihr bitte nicht, dass ich das gesagt habe."  
  
"Großes Ehrenwort", sagte Frau Briefs mit erzwungener Heiterkeit und brachte sogar ein Zwinkern fertig. "Ich wasche rasch das Geschirr ab, Vegeta, warum zeigst du Gokou nicht deinen Trainingsraum?"  
  
"Ach, du hast einen neuen Trainingsraum?", fragte Gokou interessiert.  
  
"Du kannst ihn dir ja ansehen", knurrte Vegeta nicht gerade freundlich. Immerhin war Kakerott ja sein Erzrivale und ihm diesen Raum zu zeigen, bedeutete auch, eine Trumpfkarte vorzeitig auf den Tisch zu legen.  
  
Vegeta führte Kakarott zu den Raum. Der zeigte sich gebührend beeindruckt:"Der Reger lässt sich bis 100 hochdrehen ohne dass das Haus dabei einstürzt, echt klasse, so ein Teil könnte ich zuhause auch brauchen, aber wir haben ja nicht mal Platz für eine Badewanne."  
  
Im Stillen wunderte sich Vegeta, warum Kakarott über den Verlust seiner alten Freundin so locker hinwegzukommen schien. Keine Vorwürfe, keine Tränen, fast so als ob er es einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte. Dabei hatte Kakarott nie aus seinem Herzen eine Mördergrube gemacht. Langsam fühlte sich Vegeta in seiner Gegenwart unbehaglich. Warum hielt sich Kakarott so zurück?  
  
"Weshalb bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte er direkt.  
  
"Chichi wollte, dass ich mal wieder bei euch vorbei schaue, da sie schon länger nichts mehr von Bulma gehört hat. Piccolo und Gohan habe es beim Training etwas zu arg getrieben, jedenfalls hat Gohan eine gezerrte Sehne im rechten Bein und kann nur noch humpeln. Piccolo hat sich in die Wüste verdrückt um zu meditieren bis Gohan wieder fit ist." Er trat an den Gravitationskonverter heran. "Was dagegen, wenn ich eine Runde mit trainiere?"  
  
Neugierig geworden, welche Einstellung sich Kakarott wohl zutraute, nickte Vegeta und ging in Position. Kakarotts breiter Rücken verhinderte einen Blick auf Regler und Display, aber Vegeta kannte jede Nuance des Gefühls, wenn die Schwerkraft am Körper zerrte. "Einhundert", murmelte er leicht überrascht. Kakarott drehte sich um und hüpfte locker auf der Stelle. "Klasse Gefühl, mal so wieder richtig schwer zu sein."  
  
Seite an Seite absolvierten sie die Grundübungen, die Schlag und Trittkombinationen, wobei Vegeta allerdings nicht so ganz bei der Sache war. Aus den Augenwinkeln versuchte er die Form seines Rivalen abzuschätzen. Doch sie beide schwitzen und keuchten gleichermaßen, sodass es schwierig war zu bestimmen, wem die 100G am meisten zusetzten.  
  
"Ah! Das hat gut getan!", sagte Kakarott, als sie mit allen Übungen durch waren. "Irgendwann bitte ich Prof. Briefs, mir auch so etwas zu bauen, da kann Chichi jammern wie sie will."  
  
Als sie aus der Kammer traten sah Kakarott durch das Fenster im Flur nach draußen. "Lust auf einen kleinen Kampf, Vegeta? Muss doch fad sein, immer nur sich selbst zum Gegner zu haben."  
  
Vegeta war sich sicher, besser in Form zu sein als Kakarott, daher nickte er siegessicher. "Wo und wann?"  
  
"Ich würde sagen in drei Stunden, dann sind wir wieder ausgeruht. Kennst du einen guten Platz hier in der Nähe?"  
  
Vegeta nickte zögernd.  
  
"Also abgemacht!"  
  
Nacheinander duschten sie, futterten noch einen Imbiss und verbrachten den Rest der Zeit mit lockeren Dehnübungen, um ihre verhärteten Muskeln zu lockern. Pünktlich drei Stunden nach dem Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Übungseinheit flog Vegeta voran zu jener Klippe, wo er immer seine Energieangriffe trainiert hatte.  
  
Die menschenleere Ebene davor war genau richtig.  
  
Kakarott stellte sich in Pose und Vegeta ebenso. Die Luft zwischen ihnen begann zu knistern. Plötzlich richtete sich Kakarott wieder auf. "Eines noch, wenn ich gewinne, erfüllst du mir einen Wunsch, okay?"  
  
"Träum mal ruhig weiter", ätzte Vegeta. "Du und gewinnen, nie im Leben! Ich bin viel besser in Form als du!"  
  
"Das kann gut sein", gab Kakarott unumwunden zu, "aber es kommt immer auf den Einsatz an. Wenn du gewinnst, kannst du von mir auch verlangen was du willst, das ist nur fair."  
  
"Hmm..", Vegeta traute der Sache nicht so richtig. Normalerweise kämpfte Kakarott ohne vorher lange Reden zu schwingen und Bedingungen zu stellen. Irgend etwas war im Busch. Doch angesichts der Aussicht auf einen raschen, leichten Sieg und der Vorstellung, dass Kakarott ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert wäre, erklärte sich Vegeta nach ein paar Augenblicken damit einverstanden. "Dann mal los, greif schon an!", stachelte ihn Kakarott auf und das Feuer in seinen Augen flackerte hell.  
  
Das ließ sich Vegeta nicht zweimal sagen und stürzte sich auf ihn. Er war Kakarott über, definitiv. Seine Schläge und Tritte strotzten vor Kraft, sodass Kakarott nur ausweichen konnte. Fast schien es, als hätte Kakarott den Gedanken an einen Gegenangriff schon verworfen, da duckte dieser sich geschickt unter einem von Vegetas Hieben und seine Hand zischte schneller als ein Gedanke durch die Luft, um Vegetas Hals mit voller Wucht zu treffen. Sogleich ging der Prinz der Saiyan auf Abstand und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. Seinen Gegner aus schmalen Augen musternd, entschloss sich Vegeta auf Energieangriffe überzugehen. Gedacht, getan und schon schoss er in die Höhe, streckt die Arme aus und deckte Kakarott mit einer Reihe von goldenen Energiekugeln ein, dass der Lärm der Explosionen noch in weitem Umkreis zu hören war. Doch als der aufgewirbelte Staub sich verzogen hatte, war von Kakarott keine Spur zu sehen.  
  
"Wo hat sich dieser Feigling nur versteckt?" Vegeta drehte sich im Kreis, doch er konnte die vertraute Aura nirgendwo mehr spüren. "Komm gefälligst heraus aus deinem Loch und kämpfe wie ein Mann!", rief er laut.  
  
Da tippte ihm von hinten jemand auf die Schulter. Ehe er herumschnellen konnte, hatte Kakarott ihm den Arm um den Hals geschlungen und drückte ihm die Luft ab. Vegeta bäumte sich auf und riss mit beiden Händen an Kakarotts Arm, doch dieser nütze seine noch freie Hand, schlang sie um Vetas Brustkorb, sodass seine Handfläche über dessen Herz zu liegen kam. Blaue Energie schimmerte auf seinen Fingerspitzen "Und du bist tot!", hörte er Kakarotts Stimme.  
  
"Quatsch! Wenn du von der Position aus ein Kamehameha los lässt, gehen wir beide drauf." "Du vergisst, dass ich die Momentane Teleportation beherrsche. Ich habe geübt und bin schneller weg als der Energiestrahl fliegt, glaube mir."  
  
Zähneknirschend gab Vegeta seine Gegenwehr auf. "Na gut, du hast gewonnen, dieses Mal. Ich war nicht ernsthaft bei der Sache, das ist alles."  
  
"Ach so?" Kakerott ließ sich zu Boden sinken und zog Vegeta mit hinab. Er ließ den Hals seines Gegners los und die beiden standen sich wieder gegenüber. "Vegeta", fing Kakerott in einem Ton zu sprechen an, den Vegeta noch nie gehört hatte, "Vegeta, können wir mit dir rechnen, wenn die Cyborgs angreifen?"  
  
"Was soll die dumme Frage?" Vegeta funkelte Kakerott wütend an. "Glaubst du, ich lehne mich zurück und lasse mich von denen nieder machen?"  
  
"Warum denn nicht? Der Vegeta, den ich kenne, hätte meinen Griff im Nu gesprengt und über meine Drohung nur gelacht. Du solltest man in den Spiegel sehen, ohne das Feuer in deiner Seele bist du nicht mal so stark wie Muten Roshi."  
  
Die letzte Silbe hing noch in der Luft, da explodierte Vegeta geradezu und deckte Kakerott mit einem Hagel von Tritten und Schlägen ein, dass dieser Schritt um Schritt zurückweichen musste. Kakerott rührte keinen Finger um sich zu wehren, er ließ es zu, dass Vegeta ihn mit einem gewaltigen Hieb durch die Luft kapapultierte, dass er mit dem Rücken wuchtig gegen eine Felswand knallte und regelrecht in das Gestein hinein gepresst wurde. Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, um die momentane Benommenheit loszuwerden und befreite sich aus dem Fels. "Wirst du langsam wach, Vegeta?" Das Gesicht und den Körper voll Schrammen stellte er sich locker wieder vor Vegeta hin. "Noch eine Runde? Oder hat das bisschen schon deine ganze Kraft gekostet? Da hat selbst Kuririn einen härteren Schlag drauf."  
  
Vegetas Aura flackerte bedrohlich. So rasch, dass selbst Kakarott davon überrascht wurde schoss Vegea auf ihn zu. Zu spät bemerkte Kakerott die gelben Energiebälle in Vegetas Händen. Er beugte den Rücken, kreutzte die Arme und hielt die Luft an, dennoch war die Wucht des Doppeltreffers gewaltig. Kararott stemmte sich den Energien mit aller Kraft entgegen, doch seine Deckung wurde durch die Gewalt von Vegetas Zorn einfach hinweg gefegt. Hitze und Licht hüllten ihn ein, urtümliche Kräfte zerrten an ihm, doch wie durch ein Wunder stand er noch immer auf seinen Füßen, als das Licht der Explosion erlosch.  
  
Vegeta schwebte schwer atmend keine zehn Schritte vor ihm, doch seine Haltung deutete nicht auf einen erneuten Angriff hin.  
  
Kakerott wagte noch nicht so ganz, aufzuatmen. Ihm tat jeder Knochen und jeder Muskel im Leib weh, sein Körper war mit Brandblasen übersät und sein Magen verkündete, dass es längst Zeit fürs Mittagessen wäre.  
  
"Hast ... hast du dich genug ausgetobt, Vegeta?", fragte er zögernd und suchte die Augen seines Gegenübers. Der milchige Glanz war daraus verschwunden. Es brannte wieder eine Flamme darin, wenn sie auch klein war. "Ich wollte dich echt nicht beleidigen, aber ..."  
  
Vegeta landete, holte aus und schmetterte ihm die Faust ans Kinn, dass es ihn ein paar Schritte weiter nach hinten trieb.  
  
"Aua! Was soll das, waren wir nicht fertig?" Kakarott zwang seine Schmerzen nieder und machte sich auf den nächsten Angriff gefasst. Ein weitere Schwinger, allerdings auf seinen Magen gezielt und nicht auf sein Gesicht. Kakarott blieb die Luft weg und er brach in die Knie. Vegeta holte zu einem weiteren Gewaltschlag aus, doch dann, Kakarott wollte sich eben zur Seite werfen, ließ er den Arm sinken.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Vegeta ging an Kakarott vorbei zum Klippenrand und starrte hinaus auf das Meer. "Warum hat sie das getan?"  
  
Kakarott rappelte sich mühsam auf und rieb sich den Magen. Er tat nicht so, als wüsste er nicht, worum es ging, schließlich hatte ihm Frau Briefs alles haarklein erzählt.  
  
"Sie wollte ihr Versprechen einlösen, das ist alles", quetsche er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Vegetas letzter Schlag hatte wirklich gesessen. Zwei gebrochene Rippen, mindestens ...  
  
Vegeta drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. "Das weiß ich selbst, du Idiot!", kam es harsch von Vegeta. "Warum hat sie mich nicht mitgenommen?"  
  
"Nach all dem was du in letzter Zeit durchgemacht hast?" Kakarott betastete sein Kinn, um zu erfühlen, ob es vielleicht gebrochen war. Nein, schien nicht so und es saß auch kein Zahn lockerer als zuvor. "Bulma hat halt gesehen, wie begeistert du dich auf deinen Trainingsraum gestürzt hast und du wärst ihr das draußen sicher keine große Hilfe gewesen, oder?"  
  
Vegeta ballte die Fäuste so fest, dass die Knochen knackten. "Trotzdem hätte sie nicht einfach so gehen dürfen, nicht nachdem wir..."  
  
"Nachdem ihr was?", bohrte Kakerott nach, "he, Vegeta, warum wirst du auf einmal so rot? Hast du Fieber?"  
  
Vegeta setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch dann winkte er nur ab. "Ist doch egal, Kakarott." Sein Blick wanderte wieder hinaus auf das wogende Blaugrün. "Ich weiß nur eines...", er spannte seine Muskeln und die Sehnen an seinen Fäusten traten hervor, "... nie wieder lasse ich zu, dass mir jemand zu nahe kommt. Liebe", er spuckte das Wort aus, als wär es etwas Abstoßendes, "Liebe ist nur eine Einladung an das Schicksal, sein Schlimmstes zu tun."  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Schrei, in dem all sein Frust und sein Zorn gesammelt war, riss er die Arme in die Höhe und seine gewaltige Energie schoss wie eine Feuersäule in den Himmel. Danach brach er keuchend in die Knie. "Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyan. Das ist alles was zählt", flüsterte er erschöpft. Seine Hände jedoch krallten sich in das weiche Erdreich auf dem er kniete.  
  
"Bist du fertig?", fragte eine gepresste Stimme hinter ihm. Schwankend kam Vegeta wieder auf die Beine und wandte sich um. Nur eines Armelsänge vor ihm stand ein sichtlich wütender Kakerott, in dessen Augen ungeweinte Tränen brannten.  
  
*Also geht es ihm doch nahe*, schoss es Vegeta durch den Kopf. Plötzlich, ohne jede Vorwarnung holte Kakerott weit aus und knallte Vegeta eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht, die diesen rückwärts über den Klippenrand beförderte. Vegeta sah nur noch Sterne und fiel wie ein Stein in die brausende Brandung. Das kalte Wasser schlug über ihm zusammen. Tiefer und tiefer sank er hinab in die lichtlose Tiefe... Kakerott stand am Klippenrand und erwartete, dass Vegeta wutschnaubend aus dem Wasser schießen würde, schließlich hatte die Ohrfeige für jemanden, der so viel einstecken konnte wie Vegeta keinesfalls K.O Qualität. Schweigend zählte Kakarott die Sekunden, und legte sich schon eine Ausweichstrategie zurecht, um den ersten Angriff ins leere laufen zu lassen.  
  
Als bereits fünf Minuten verstrichen waren, ohne dass ein Enerigestrahl die Brandung teilte, wurde Kakerott unruhig. Sollte Vegeta sich aufgegeben haben? Vielleicht war er unglücklich aufgeschlagen und noch immer ohne Bewusstsein.  
  
Kurzentschlossen sprang Kakerott hinab. Doch gerade, als seine ausgestreckten Hände die Wasseroberfläche berührten, brach Vegeta von unten durch die Wellen. Sogleich stoppte Kakerott seinen Fall und stellte sich dem triefenden Saiyan entgegen.  
  
"Bist du so scharf drauf, von mir zerlegt zu werden, Kakerott?", schäumte Vegeta und wirbelte im Kreis, dass die Tropfen nur so in alle Richtungen schossen.  
  
"Pass doch auf!" Kakerott riss die Arme vors Gesicht, um seine Augen vor dem Salzwasser zu schützen. Doch darauf hatte Vegeta nur gewartet, wirbelte auf ihn zu und verpasste ihm einen gewaltigen Tritt in die Magengegend.  
  
"Uhhh!" ächzte Kakerott, krümmte sich und wäre um ein Haar nun seinerseits ins Wasser gefallen. Mit Vegeta auf den Fersen flüchtete er nach oben. Kaum hatte er genug Abstand zwischen sich und den Klippenrand gelegt, wirbelte er herum und blockte Vegetas nächsten Schlag ab.  
  
"Das reicht, Vegeta!", keuchte er. "Ich wollte dich nur aus deiner Selbstmitleidstour reißen, du Sturkopf. Du solltest dir an Prof. Briefs ein Beispiel nehmen!"  
  
"An dem alten Zausel? Wieso?", Vegeta ließ die Arme sinken und musterte Kakerott aus schmalen Augen. Irgendetwas führte Kakerott im Schilde, das konnte er riechen.  
  
"Weil", Kakarott gab vorsichtig seine Abwehrhaltung auf, "weil Bulmas Vater noch nicht aufgegeben hat."  
  
Vegeta packte Kakerott am Halsausschnitt seines Overall"Wie meinst du das? Er hat mir selbst gesagt, dass sie tot ist und er keinen eigenen Dragonballradar bauen kann!"  
  
"Du brauchst nicht gleich so wild zu werden", wehrte Kakerott ab und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. "Fest steht jedenfalls, dass er wie wild an seinem neuen Raumschiff baut und er hat sicher nicht vor, damit einen Spazierflug zum Saturn zu machen."  
  
Vegetas Neugier ("Hoffnung" wagte er es nicht zu nennen) war geweckt. "Das sehe ich mir an!" Schnell wie der Blitz brauste er davon.  
  
Kakerott wischte sich über die Stirn. "Hoffentlich irre ich mich nicht", murmelte er und folgte Vegeta. Dieser landete soeben vor dem Haus der Briefs, stürmte ohne zu klopfen oder sich die Schuhe auszuziehen durch den Flur in die Werkstatt und riss dort die Tür weit auf. Tatsächlich, da stand ein neues Raumschiff. Das Design unterschied sich deutlich von den früheren Modellen. Statt einer Kugel stand hier ein langgezogener, abgeflachter Tropfen schimmernd wie aus flüssigem Silber. Herr Briefs stand vor einem Terminal, von dem einige armdicke Leitungen zu einer quadratischen Öffnung am Bauch des Raumschiffs führten. Jetzt erst sah Vegeta den mit goldenen Lettern aufgetragenen Schriftzug am Bug des Schiffes. "Bulma's Hope" stand dort geschrieben.  
  
"Was... was geht hier vor?" fragte er heiser.  
  
Herr Briefs hob den Kopf und Vegeta war überrascht auf seinem Gesicht weniger verzweifelte Trauer als vielmehr beängstigende Entschlossenheit zu lesen. "Wonach sieht es denn aus?", fragte Herr Briefs ruhig.  
  
"Nach einer Rettungsaktion für etwas, das", er musste sich zwingen, es laut auszusprechen, "das verloren ist."  
  
"Ich weiß selbst, dass ich meine Tochter nicht mehr retten kann", sagte der Professor und seine Stimme bebte leicht. "Aber ich habe mich soweit durch die Materie gearbeitet, dass ich sicher bin, die Fragmente des Dragonballradars aus den Trümmern fischen zu können. Bulma würde sich wünschen, dass ihre Freunde die Dragonballs finden können, falls jemandem beim Kampf gegen die Cyborgs etwas zustößt."  
  
"Und du denkst, du kannst...?"  
  
Herr Briefs richtete sich auf. "Immerhin habe ich die Capsule Corps gegründet. Ich brauche nur ein paar Bruchstücke, damit ich weiß, wo ich meine Forschungen ansetzen muss und bis die Cyborgs hier sind, haben wir einen neuen Dragonballradar."  
  
Vegetas Blick wanderte zu dem schnittigen Raumkreuzer. "So eine Reise ist für einen alten Mann wie dich viel zu gefährlich."  
  
"Ähmm..", räusperte sich Bulmas Vater und rückte die Brille zurecht. "Du kannst ohne Zweifel super kämpfen, aber was das Steuern von Raumschiffen anbelangt, bin ich dir über, Punktum. Außerdem könntest du nicht mal eine Schraube wechseln, wenn bei dem Schiff unterwegs was kaputt gehen sollte."  
  
Zähneknirschend trat Vegeta einen Schritt zurück. "Na gut, aber ich komme mit!" "Mein Junge", Herr Briefs trat vor ihn hin und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, "das musst du dir nicht antun... ich werde auch sie wieder heimbringen, ob ich den Radar nun finde oder nicht. Ich habe volles Verständnis, dass du dem nicht gewachsen bist..." Damit war er bei Vegeta aber an der falschen Adresse.  
  
"So etwas haut mich nicht um", sagte Vegeta grimmig, "da habe ich schon ganz andere Todesarten gesehen."  
  
Forschend sah im Herr Briefs in die Augen und nickte dann. "Wenn das so ist, dann sei morgen pünktlich um acht draußen auf dem Rasen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schlurfte Herr Briefs wieder zu seiner Arbeit zurück. "Jetzt stör mich nicht länger, ich habe noch einiges zu tun..."  
  
Vegeta ging langsam aus der Werkstatt. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er sich wieder zu einer solchen Reise gemeldet hatte. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er sollte doch trainieren, bis zum Umfallen trainieren, denn die Cyborgs waren realer als jede vage Hoffnung auf eine Rettung des Radars.  
  
"Wo ist Kakarott?", fragte er Frau Briefs, die in der Küche dabei war Unmengen von Sandwichs zu schmieren.  
  
"Oh, du meinst Gokou?", fragte sie und als er nickte, erklärte sie freundlich, "der ist nach Hause geflogen, um zum Mittagessen da zu sein, ehe Chichi wütend wird. Er sagte, er habe sein Möglichstes getan und dass ich Reiseproviant für zwei zusammenstellen soll."  
  
"Sein Möglichstes...", wiederholte Vegeta halblaut und sah zur Seite. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm, seinem Rivalen schon wieder Dank zu schulden. "Ich habe nicht um Hilfe gebeten!", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.  
  
"Nein, das war ich", gestand Bulmas Mutter ohne ein Zeichen von Reue. "Du sahst richtig elend aus, vor allem deine Augen, so ganz ohne Feuer... Da dachte ich, Gokou könnte dir vielleicht wieder Antrieb geben. Wofür mache ich eigentlich die ganzen Sandwichs?"  
  
Vegeta schluckte eine scharfe Erwiderung hinunter, schließlich hatte sie es ja gut gemeint und gewirkt hatte es auch. Er atmete tief durch und erzählte Bulmas Mutter von der bevorstehenden Reise. "Ihr bringt Bulma heim?", sogleich glänzten ihre Augen wieder feucht, "Ich habe einen sehr schönen Platz für ihre Urne im Sinn.. wenn sie erst wieder daheim ist .... werden wir endlich richtig um sie trauern können, wir alle."  
  
Nach kurzer Überlegung entschloss sich Vegeta, kein Wort über den Radar zu verlieren, denn besser keine Hoffnung schüren als eine ungerechtfertigte, die man später wieder grausam zerschlagen muss.  
  
Wenn sie erst wieder einen Radar hatten und alle Kugeln beisammen waren, würde sich sein Wunsch erfüllen und aller Schmerz ein Ende haben. Doch er würde von seinem Entschluss nicht abweichen, auch nicht wenn sie wieder fröhlich und gesund vor ihm stand. Liebe machte schwach und dumm und beides passte nicht zu einem Prinzen der Saiyan.  
  
....  
  
Pünktlich kurz nach acht am nächsten Morgen hob "Bulma's Hope" vom gepflegten Rasen ab und jagte in den Himmel.  
  
Herr Briefs hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Sicher lenkte er das Schiff zum zerstörten Planeten Namek.  
  
Irgendwie hatte Herr Briefs wohl von Anfang an damit gerechnet, dass Vegeta ihn begleiten würde, wie wäre sonst ein eigener Trainingsraum mit Gravitationskonverter zu erklären, den Vegeta kurz nach ihrem Abflug betrat und gute fünf Stunden nach Abschluss seiner ersten Trainingseinheit wieder verließ.  
  
"Du kommst gerade recht", sagte Herr Briefs.  
  
Der Klang seiner Stimme ließ Vegeta aufhorchen. "Was ist los? Ist nichts mehr übrig vom Radar? Wortlos deutete Herr Briefs auf ein kleines, rundes Gerät, das neben ihm auf der Konsole lag. "Ein fertiger Radar? Wie ist das möglich, wo doch die Explosion das Schiff völlig zerfetzt hat.", wunderte sich Vegeta und wog den Radar in der Hand. Ja, das war ohne Zweifel der echte.  
  
"Mein speziell dafür geeichter Roboter hat ihn entdeckt", sagte Herr Briefs und wischte sich über die Stirn. "Setz dich hin, Vegeta, ich habe dir drei Dinge zu sagen."  
  
Vegeta legte den Radar aus der Hand und ließ sich im Kopilotensitz nieder. Seine Augen ließen das angespannte Gesicht des alten Mannes nicht los. "Dann schieß los", sagte er ruhig und gefasst, die Hände locker auf den Knien.  
  
"Erstens, es fehlen Teile aus den unzerstörten Bereichen des Schiffes", sagte Herr Briefs. "Sie wurden nicht heraus montiert, wie es meine Tochter gemacht hat, sondern mit Gewalt heraus gebrochen bzw. geschnitten."  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts obwohl in seinem Kopf ein Gedanke den anderen jagte. "Zweitens, ist das Schiff nicht von innen explodiert, das habe ich jetzt anhand des Zustandes und der Verteilung der Trümmer errechnen können. Vielmehr wurde es von einem Energiestrahl getroffen, der ohne Zweifel nicht von einem Bruchstück des Planeten sondern von weit außerhalb kam." "Ein anderes Raumschiff?", fragte Vegeta ungläubig. Herr Briefs nickte.  
  
"Und drittens fehlt von Bulmas Leiche jede Spur, das sie bei der Explosion ein gutes Stück vom Schiff entfernt war, kann sie nicht zu Asche verbrannt sein. Jemand hat ihre Leiche gestohlen."  
  
Ende des 16. Teils 


	17. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 17

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 17  
  
Sprachlos starrte Vegeta Herrn Briefs an. Er hatte sich schon auf den schlimmsten Anblick eingestellt, seine Gefühle tiefer begraben denn je, um es ertragen zu können, ohne seinen Schmerz hinaus zu brüllen wie ein wildes Tier.  
  
Vergeblich.  
  
Seine Finger bohren sich tief in das weiche Material des Sitzbezuges.  
  
Dieser Frevel würde nicht ungesühnt werden. Egal wer. Egal wie lange es dauerte. Er würde sie finden und sie dafür bezahlen lassen.  
  
Auf einmal war er da.  
  
Der Zorn, den nicht einmal der Kampf gegen seinen Erzrivalen vollends hatte wecken können. Als hätte ein Windstoß einen Funken auf einen Haufen dürres Laub geblasen, fraß er sich gierig lodernd durch die Erstarrung seiner Seele.  
  
Der Zorn der das brennende Schwarz seiner Augen gegen frostiges Jadegrün tauschte und das Ebenholz seiner Haare in flammendes Gold verwandelte.  
  
"Vegeta, Junge, bist das wirklich du?" Herr Briefs rieb sich die Augen. Er sah zum ersten Mal die Verwandlung in einen Super Saiyan. "Hast du dir eine Krankheit eingefangen? Du brennst ja richtig." Und ob er brannte, heller und heißer als der Glutofen im Herzen eines Sternes. Nur mühsam kämpfte Vegeta den Drang nieder, seinem Hass auf diese Mörder, diese Räuber diese Plünderer freien Lauf zu lassen.  
  
Es hätte das Schiff zerrissen.  
  
Moment mal ... Plünderer?  
  
Vegeta wurde wieder zum einfachen Saiyan und wandte sich an den immer noch völlig fassungslosen Herr Briefs. "Hat der tödliche Energiestrahl irgendwelche seltsamen Rückstände hinterlassen?"  
  
Herr Briefs riss sich zusammen, rückte seine Brille zurecht und schwenkte seinen Sitz herum. "Das werden wir gleich wissen", murmelte er und seine Finger huschten fast so schnell wie jene seiner Tochter über die Tastaturen. "Hmm... da ist nichts ... dort auch nicht... wenn ich den Koeffizienten halbiere und dafür die Matrix etwas mehr kalibriere... ja, da ist etwas!" Er sah zurück, wo Vegeta seine Messungen mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte. "Woher hast du gewusst, dass der Strahl überall an den Stellen wo er den Stahl durchschnitten hat, eine mikroskopisch feine Goldablagerung zurück ließ?"  
  
"Also doch", Vegeta nickte grimmig. "Bei mir hätten gleich die Glocken läuten sollen, als ich das von den herausgeschnittenen Teilen hörte. Ihre Ratten sind meistens ziemliche Dilettanten." "Wen meinst du? Und wieso Ratten?" Herr Briefs wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Wenn du etwas Genaues weißt, sag es doch!"  
  
Aber Vegeta war gedanklich bereits einige Schritte voraus. "Wir müssten ihre Routen eigentlich gespeichert haben und auch die Koordinaten ihrer letzten Beutezüge. Wenn ich Glück habe, finde ich sogar ein paar ihrer Nester eingetragen..."  
  
"Wovon redest du, um Gottes willen?", brüllte Herr Briefs so laut, dass Vegeta ihn nicht länger ignorieren konnte und endlich in Worte fasste, was ihm eingefallen war:"Es können nur die Antiss gewesen sein, denn die schießen immer auf alles, was nur im Entferntesten nach Konkurrenz aussieht."  
  
"Konkurrenz? Wollten die auch was aus den Ruinen von Alt-Namek holen?" "Ganz sicher sogar. Soweit ich weiß sind die Bodenschätze ihres eigenen Planeten längst erschöpft und daher holen sie sich alles was sie brauchen immer von verlassenen Welten wie dieser hier. Dabei haben sie es nicht unbedingt auf Rohstoffe abgesehen, als vielmehr auf fertige Produkte egal welcher Art. Die Antiss sind feige Plünderer der übelsten Sorte. Freezer hat mit ihnen Geschäfte gemacht, wenn er die Bevölkerung eines Planeten ausgemerzt hatte, durften die Antiss gegen Gebühr die Ruinen plündern. Erst danach wurde alles dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und die Welt als ganzes verkauft."  
  
Herr Briefs sträubte sich der Schnurrbart. "Aber was wollen sie dann mit meiner kleinen Bluma? Sie haben doch schon die Teile ihres Schiffes, oder?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich waren sie eher hinter dem Raumanzug her", vermutete Vegeta. "Ich habe aber auch schon gehört, dass die Ratten der Antiss", er räusperte sich, "wild auf alles organische Material sind, das ihnen in die Finger kommt, egal ob das Pflanzen, Tiere oder intelligente Wesen sind."  
  
Leichenblass würgte Herr Briefs hervor. "Soll das heißen, dass diese Ratten meine Bulma ... dass sie sie...", er brachte es nicht über sich, das Furchtbare auszusprechen.  
  
Statt einer Antwort ballte Vegeta die Fäuste und hieb auf die Lehne seines Sitzes ein, dass das Metallgerüst unter dem weichen Überzug zerbrach.  
  
"Nein...", Herr Briefs bebte am ganzen Körper vor Entsetzen und Zorn. "Können wir sie dann überhaupt wiedererwecken?"  
  
"Das musst du Gott fragen, aber ich denke, dass wenn wir ihren Raumanzug zurückbekommen, sie darin wieder erscheinen wird. Immerhin ist er der Ort, an dem sie gestorben ist."  
  
Herr Briefs nickte unsicher. "Das könnte vielleicht klappen. Aber wie finden wir ihren Raumanzug, wenn ihn doch diese Antiss haben?"  
  
"Sie haben ihre festen Routen. Wenn ich die Unterlagen meiner alten Zentrale plündere, finde ich vielleicht einen Hinweis." Er stemmte sich hoch. "Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ich hoffe, das Beibot dieses schnittigen Schiffes ist ebenso schnell und hat genug Luft für eine Reise zu meiner alten Station."  
  
"Kannst du den Kurs denn selbst eingeben?"  
  
"Ich kenne die Koordinaten auswendig, ebenso die der Erde. Sobald du den wieder daheim bist, suchst du die Dragonballs und ich jage unterdessen diesen Antiss den Raumanzug ab. Die kommen mir nicht ungeschoren davon, das schwöre ich!" Sie Aura leuchtete und er gab sich seinem Zorn hin. Er würde diese unverschämten Plünderer das Fürchten lehren. Kriechen sollten sie vor ihm im Staub, um Gnade winseln, dann würde er ihnen wild ins Gesicht lachen und ihre elenden Existenzen zermalmen. Das Blut rauschte durch seine Adern und kaltes Feuer glühte in seinen Jadeaugen. Das Gold seiner Haare wechselte zwischen sattem Gelb und bleichem Ocker. Für einige Atemzüge lang schwelgte er in der gewaltigen Macht eines Super Saiyan. Der erschrockene Ausruf von Prof. Briefs holte ihn wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.  
  
"Schon gut", grinste er den alten Mann nach der Rückverwandlung an, "ich werde das Schiff nicht sprengen."  
  
"Das erleichtert mich ungemein", gab Herr Briefs leicht ironisch zurück und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, ehe er sich von seinem Sitz erhob. "Sehen wir uns mal das Beiboot an."  
  
.......................  
  
Unterdessen, weit von den Koordinaten von "Bulma's Hope" entfernt, im Bauch eines Raumschiffes, dessen Größe nur noch von seiner Hässlichkeit übertroffen wurde:  
  
"Sei vorsichtig, Khass, das Teil ist vielleicht fünf Einheiten wert", zischte ein Bärengroßes, pelziges Wesen und warf der nur halb so großen, grauen Echse einen warnenden Blick zu, den diese jedoch unerschrocken zurückgab. "Wir können es uns nicht leissten, zimperlich zu sein Buufsch", zischte sein Kumpel giftig, "Wenn wir unss nicht beeilen, wird noch jemand andrer ess entdecken." Die schuppigen Finger tasteten den unteren Helmrand ab, bis sie den Verschluss fanden. Ein wenig zerren und schieben, es summte leise und..."Es isst auf!", Khass' dunkelbraune Schuppen bekamen vor Aufregung hellrote Sprenkel.  
  
Er hob den Helm ab und türkises Haar quoll darunter hervor.  
  
"Ihh... ein warmblütiger Ssäuger", schauderte Khass. Er schob das Haar zur Seite und blickte in das bleiche Gesicht mit den geschlossenen Augen. "Humanoid auch noch... da kommt einem gleich alless hoch."  
  
"Wenn du sie nicht magst, kannst du sie mir überlassen", knurrte Buufsch und wetze seine sichelartigen Krallen.  
  
"Wäh! Du hasst dass letzte Aas gleich gefressen, sstatt es in den Verwerter zu sstopfen. Wahrscheinlich wirsst du daran noch verrecken, aber dass isst nicht meine Ssorge."  
  
"Das ist doch schon drei Zyklen her", brummte Buufsch. "Ich sammle meine Einheiten eben für Notfälle. Drum bin ich noch nicht vom Fleisch gefallen wie andere hier."  
  
Khass mustere die feiste Gestalt seines Partners mit schmalen Augen. "Dafür komme ich mit meinen Portionen viel länger auss alss du", gab er zurück und bückte sich, um die anderen Teile des Anzugs zu lösen. Schritt für Schritt schälten sie den haarlosen Humaoidenkörper aus der Hülle. "Sso, dass wären jetzt alle Teile", sagte Khass zufrieden und stellte den zweiten Stiefel zu dem Haufen. "Ssicher fünf Einheiten, vielleicht auch mehr, isst kaum ein Kratzer dran."  
  
"Wen haben wir denn da?", ertönte es von hinten.  
  
Khass Schuppen wurden dunkel vor Schreck und Buufsch sträubten sich die Haare. Die beiden drehte sich nur zögernd in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.  
  
"Aha! Ihr zwei schon wieder!" Der Sprecher stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und warf die wilde, rote Haarmähne zurück. "Ihr denkt wohl noch immer, nur weil ich einer der wenigen Humanoiden hier bin, lasse ich es mir gefallen, dass ihr meinen Sektor ohne Erlaubnis plündert." Die zwei dunkelgrünen Augen funkelten amüsiert. "Ihr könnt ruhig etwas Widerstand leisten, ich mache gern etwas Bewegung vor dem Essen..."  
  
"Ähhmmm... nichts für ungut, Bantor", versuchte Khass den Zorn des Humanoiden zu dämpfen. "Es war nur ein Versehen und wir gehen auch gleich wieder..."  
  
"Vergesst nicht, alles zurückzulassen, was vorher auch schon hier war", lächelte Bantor und ließ seine Gelenke knacken. "Anderenfalls..."  
  
Angesichts der Tatsache, dass der wohl gefürchtetste Einzelgänger von Level A offenbar gut in Form war, winkte Khass seinen Kumpel zurück. Es genügte nicht, doppelt so groß und so breit wie Bantor zu sein, auch mit seinen mickrigen ein Meter neunzig hatte er Buufsch mehr als einmal windelweich geprügelt. Man musste ihm zugute halten, dass er nicht soweit ging, seine Gegner umzubringen und in den Verwerter zu stopfen, wie andere taten. Buufsch knirschte mit den Zähnen, aber er wollte sein Glück nicht herausfordern und trat gemeinsam mit Khass den Rückzug an.  
  
Als Bantor sicher sein konnte, dass die beiden wirklich aus seinem Sektor verschwunden waren, begutachtete er die Ausbeute. Vier Einheiten für den Anzug und wenn er die Reserven vom letzten Zyklus dazu nahm, konnte er den Kadaver in eine wirklich große Portion umwandeln lassen. Sein Blick glitt über das blasse, von wirrem Haar umrahmte Gesicht der Frau. Ja, es war eindeutig eine weibliche Humanoide und noch dazu eine sehr hübsche. Was sie wohl da draußen im All gemacht hatte, bevor sie mit an Bord gesaugt worden war? Nun, wenigstens war sie friedlich gestorben, das war nicht vielen hier drinnen vergönnt. Bantors fasste sie an der Hüfte und warf sie sich über die Schulter, um sie zum Verwerter seiner Sektion zu tragen. Er würde ihr Gesicht vor Augen haben, wenn er zum ersten Mal nach fünf langen Zyklen seine Zähne endlich wieder einen schönen, großen Würfel Eiweiß schlagen konnte.  
  
............................  
  
"Alles klar?" Prof. Briefs Gesicht auf dem kleinen Monitor strahlte Besorgnis aus. "Wirst du allein auch klarkommen?"  
  
"Ganz sicher", Vegeta war diese Besorgnis eher lästig als sonst was. "Ich bin ein Saiyanprinz und schon mehrfach quer durchs All geflogen. Da müsste ich mich eher um dich sorgen."  
  
"Du hast die Sauerstoffanzeige kontrolliert?"  
  
"Mehrmals."  
  
"Und die Recyclingsysteme für Wasser und Luft?"  
  
"Funktioniert alles bestens."  
  
"Ersatzenergiezellen für alle Systeme?"  
  
"Sind in dreifacher Ausführung vorhanden." Langsam riss Vegeta der Geduldsfaden. "Ich sollte endlich los!"  
  
"Schon gut!" Herr Briefs sah ein, dass er ihn nicht länger aufhalten durfte, oder Vegeta würde sich den Weg ins All mit ein paar Energiebällen frei schließen. "Luke auf!", sagte er laut und drückte die entsprechende Taste. Lautlos glitten die gewaltigen Torflügel zur Seite und der Sog des Vakuums riss alles mit sich, was nicht sorgsam angebunden war. Vegeta, der längst den Antrieb gestartet hatte, schob den Geschwindigkeitsregler nach vorn. Das kleine Beiboot sprang förmlich in die Höhe und preschte mit Vollgas durch die Luke in die Leere zwischen den Sternen.  
  
Rasch fiel "Bulmas Hope" hinter ihm zurück.  
  
"Gute Reise!", wünschte ihm Bulmas Vater noch, ehe der Saiyan den Funkkontakt unterbrach, um Energie zu sparen. Herr Briefs starrte ein paar Sekunden auf den leeren Bildschirm und rieb sich die Arme. Obwohl es im Raumschiff konstant 25 Grad hatte, war ihm, als spürte er den frostigen Hauch einer dunklen Vorahnung. Hoffentlich übernahm sich Vegeta nicht.  
  
"Ach was", sagte er laut zu sich selbst. "Der weiß schon was er tut. Ich habe meine eigene Aufgabe zu erfüllen." Damit gab er entschlossen die Koordinaten für die Heimreise ein. Sein Blick fiel auf den Dragonballradar, der noch immer auf der Konsole lag. "Dieses Mal hast du ihr kein Glück gebracht", sagte Herr Briefs halblaut. "Aber mit deiner Hilfe, werden wir sie wieder sehen, mein kleines Mädchen, meine Bulma." Entschlossen gab er den Befehl zum Start und das schwarze Schiff schoss wie ein Pfeil der Erde zu...  
  
Vegeta lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Von seinen vielen Reisen durch das All war er gewohnt, alleine zu sein.  
  
Alleine mit sich und der stillen, dunklen Weite da draußen.  
  
Natürlich waren da des öfteren andere Saiyans gewesen, nur einen Funkspruch entfernt. Aber ein Gefühl der Nähe hatten die kurzen Funksprüche nie entstehen lassen. Irgendwie war dennoch jeder für sich gewesen. Nicht dass er sich je einsam gefühlt hatte, zwar war er nicht der Typ für Meditationen wie Piccolo, aber er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass totale Entspannung und sich versenken ihm half, Reserven aufzubauen, auf die man im Notfall zurückgreifen konnte. In ihrem Raumschiff wäre eine solche Stille nie denkbar gewesen. Obwohl sie nie seine Übungen gestört hatte, war sie immer präsent gewesen. Der Klang ihrer Schritte. Ein fröhliches Summen, ein leises Lachen, das Klappern von Geschirr und ihr zarter Duft, dem er in keinem Winkel des Schiffes hatte entkommen können.  
  
Ihm fielen wieder die Blumen ein, die Frau Briefs ihm kurz vor der Abreise noch gezeigt hatte. "Sie hat sie mit soviel Liebe hier gepflanzt", hatte sie mit erstickter Stimme zu ihm gesagt. "Deine Blumen, die Safrano zertreten hat. Sieh doch, sie haben neue Blätter und Blüten bekommen. Ihre Urne werden wir hier begraben, direkt neben deinen Blumen. Genau den Platz würde sie sich selbst auch aussuchen, glaube mir!"  
  
Vegeta öffnete die Augen und starrte auf die schmalen, goldweißen Striche der Sterne, an denen das kleine Schiff vorbei raste. Sie würden keinen Platz für Bulmas Urne brauchen, noch lange nicht. Vorausgesetzt, er fand was er suchte...  
  
.....................  
  
"Was hast du denn feines geladen?" krächzte eine schwache Stimme.  
  
Bantor hielt inne und drehte sich zu dem kleinen, grauhaarigen Gnom um, dessen eingefallenes Gesicht ihm jedes mal einen Stich gab.  
  
"Großvater, du solltest doch im Unterschlupf bleiben, solange dein Husten nicht besser ist", rügte Bantor und lud seine Fracht auf die andere Schulter.  
  
"Als ob ich da in Ruhe ein Schläfchen halten könnte." Igeras war es gewohnt, von allen jüngeren Humanoiden als Großvater bezeichnet zu werden, immerhin war er einer der wenigen, die sich noch an ihr Leben auf einer richtigen Welt erinnerten und seine Geschichten von Blumenwiesen, plätschernden Bächen und rauschenden Wäldern klangen in den Ohren der jüngeren, die hier im Sammler geboren worden waren, wie Märchen. Dennoch hörte er nie auf davon zu sprechen, fast so als hätte er Angst, zu vergessen, wenn er sich die Erinnerung nicht Tag für Tag lebendig erhielt. "Hat dich Querl wieder genervt?", fragte Bantor schmunzelnd. "Er ist eben jung, sieh es ihm bitte nach."  
  
"Der Knirps kann mich schon lange nicht mehr vom Schlaf abhalten", winkte der alte Mann ab. "Es ist mehr deshalb", sagte er und klopfte sich auf den Magen, der nur darauf gewartet zu haben schien und vernehmlich knurrte.  
  
"Das wird bald ein Ende haben", versicherte Bantor optimistisch. "Hier habe ich den frischen Körper einer jungen Humanoidin. Dafür bekommen wir eine gute Portion Eiweiß und Fett für uns drei." Ein Schatten glitt über das runzelige Gesicht. "Du musst nicht mit mir teilen, Bantor. Es ist wichtig, dass du kräftig bleibst, sonst fallen die Gierhälse der anderen Sektoren über uns her wie die Ratten." "Ach ja Ratten", lenkte Bantor das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung, "hat Querl Erfolg mit seiner neuen Falle?"  
  
"Nicht viel, er hat immerhin drei erledigt, aber den Spuren nach müsste es mindestens ein paar hundert unter dem Haufen geben." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Entweder sind die Biester zu schlau, oder wir zu dumm."  
  
"Drei sind besser als nichts", beschwichtigte Bantor. Er kannte Querl und dessen Stolz, wenn er ab und zu etwas zu ihren kargen Portionen beitragen konnte. "Wie steht es mit Ballast, war etwas in dem Haufen zu finden?"  
  
"Ein paar Stücke Holz und etwas, das wie Blätter aussieht. Insgesamt fast vier Handvoll. Ich habe sie schon verwertet, hauptsächlich Ballaststoffe und nur wenig Kohlenhydrate."  
  
"Wir können hier nicht wählerisch sein, wenn wir Glück haben, bin ich beim nächsten Außenteam dabei und dann bekommen wir mehr Einheiten. Außer dem Körper habe ich noch das hier gefunden. Weißt du etwas über solche Teile?" Er legte die Teile des Raumanzuges vor Igeras hin.  
  
"Ich muss sie erst noch genauer anschauen", murmelte der Alte "Meine Augen sind auch nicht mehr so jung. Keine Sorge, ich weiß wie wichtig es ist, dass du den dritten Werksgrad schaffst. Ohne ihn kommst du nur durch Bestechung in ein Außenteam."  
  
"Die nächste Prüfung ist in einer Woche", sagte Bantor zu Igeras. "Wenn wir bis dahin im Einschätzen von Technikelementen nicht weiter sind, werde ich durchfallen."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich komme schon noch dahinter", versicherte Igeras hastig. "Lass die Stücke einfach hier liegen. Morgen .... morgen weiß ich bestimmt mehr."  
  
"Ich verlasse mich darauf", sagte Bantor mit mehr Zuversicht, als er tatsächlich verspürte und legte die Teile von Bulmas Raumanzug vor Igeras ab, ehe er weiter dem schmalen Pfad folgte, der durch die Schuttberge hindurch führte. Der Verwerter war nicht zu übersehen. Die monströse Maschine überragte alle Schutthaufen. Eine steile Treppe führte hinauf zu einem Trichter, der über zwei Meter in Durchmesser und Höhe aufwies.  
  
"Schau her, Bantor, die hab' ich gefangen!", rief eine helle Jungenstimme von der obersten Treppenstimme herunter. Bantor legte den Kopf in den Nacken und beschirmte seine Augen mit der noch freien Hand. Der blonde Schopf des Jungen war nicht zu übersehen, dreckig und verfilzt wir ihr aller Haar. Bantor nahm sich zum hundersten Mal vor, genug Einheiten zu sammeln, um eine der Badekabinen benuzten zu können, aber im Moment konnte er froh sein, wenn sein Vorrat für die Verwertung des Körpers hier reichte.  
  
"Gute Leistung!" rief Bantor hinauf. "Ich habe hier auch etwas, wir können es zusammen in den Verwerter werfen, das spart Einheiten."  
  
Querl kratzte sich zwischen den verfilzten Strähnen über der Stirn und nickte zögernd. "Gut, aber dann gebe ich auch eine Einheit dazu, sonst nicht."  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Bantors Gesicht. "Keine Frage, schließlich ist dein Anteil ja auch beim Material."  
  
Die steile Treppe bewältigte Bantor ohne große Mühe. Die Aussicht auf ein ordentliches Essen war ein wunderbarer Antrieb. Oben angekommen legte er den Körper auf die Waagfläche, die sich seitlich neben dem Trichter befand. Querl warf einen neugierigen Blick auf Bantors Beute und beim Anblick des bleichen Frauengesichtes zuckte er zusammen. "Muss ... muss das wirklich sein, Bantor?"  
  
"He, du kennst die Regeln, Kleiner", Bantor legte Querl die Hand auf die Schulter. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich daran, wie Querl erst vor einem Jahr seine Mutter verloren hatte. Krankheit und Unterernährung hatten Zisella so geschwächt, dass sie einfach einschlief und nicht mehr aufwachte. Der Junge hatte sie in einem Schutthaufen begraben. Bantor und Igeras hatten damals auf ihn eingeredet wie auf ein krankes Pferd, ehe der Kleine ihnen die Stelle zeigte, doch längst waren Ratten aus einem anderen Bezirk ihnen zuvor gekommen. Ein Loch klaffte anstelle der Grabstätte. Da die Spuren relativ frisch gewesen waren, hatten sie ihnen folgen und die Diebe stellen können, als diese mit der Ausbeute von Eiweiß- und Fettrationen auf dem Rückweg waren. Nur zu gern hatten sie Bantor diese überlassen. Bantor dachte an das traurige Festmahl, das sich er und Igeras geteilt hatten, denn der Junge hatte sich standhaft geweigert auch nur einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. "Das ist eine Fremde, nicht deine Mutter", sagte er zu Querl, "wir werfen sie gemeinsam hinein, deine Ratten und sie, okay?"  
  
Querl beugte sich über den verdreckten Display und las die Werte ab. "Fünf Einheiten." Er sah Bantor an. "Ich habe drei, davon kannst du eine haben."  
  
"Trifft sich gut", meinte Bantor. "Dann gebe ich vier von meinen acht dazu." Sie beide zogen ihre Karten und steckten sie in schmale Schlitze, die sich unterhalb des Displays befanden. Mit einem Griff packte Querl seine toten Ratten und warf sie in den Trichter.  
  
Bantor beugte sich vor und wollte nach der Frau greifen. Querl legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Lass mich mal kurz...", flüsterte er und beugte sich vor, um die langen Haare aus dem bleichen Gesicht zu streifen. "Sie sieht aus, als würde sie nur schlafen", murmelte er und wie um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass sie tot war, tastete er nach ihrem Puls. Zwar war sie keine von seiner Rasse, aber die Stelle war bei allen Humanoiden fast die gleiche. Ihre Haut war kühl und weich und dann ... "Bantor!!" Querl zuckte zurück, als hätte ihn etwas gebissen. "Bantor, sie lebt noch!"  
  
"Unmöglich!" Bantor fühlte ebenfalls ihren Puls. Es war nicht zu leugnen. Ihr Herz schlug. Er beugte sich tiefer und legte den Mund dicht an ihre Lippen. Der Atem war so flach und leicht, dass er kaum zu spüren war. Er hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, die fehlende Leichenstarre und ihre Frische der Tatsache zugeschrieben, dass sie eben erst ganz kurze Zeit tot war.  
  
"Verdammt!" Bantor kannte genug Kreaturen, die sich nicht den Teufel drum scheren würden, ob das Fleisch noch zuckte oder bereits verwesen war. Doch er spürte Querls fragenden Blick und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. "Dann haben wir ab jetzt wohl ein Maul mehr zu füttern. Ich bringe sie zu unserem Unterschlupf. Meine vier Einheiten kannst du in Wasser umsetzen, sie wird es brauchen." Querl atmete auf. Zwar nagte auch in ihm der Hunger, aber so war es besser. Gab es eben nur seine Ratten zum Verwerten. Er drückte die entsprechende Taste und sah Bantor nach, der mit der Frau in den Armen, er trug sie jetzt sehr behutsam, die Treppe wieder hinunter stieg.  
  
.............................  
  
"Achtung, Sie nähern sich dem Ziel. Machen sie sich bereit für das Bremsmanöver" Vegeta schlug langsam die Augen auf. Auf dem Bildschirm blinkte ein winziger Punkt. Sein Ziel. Als der Punkt langsam größer wurde und Form anzunehmen begann, kehrten auch die verdrängten Erinnerungen zurück.  
  
Wie lange war es her, dass er hierher beordert worden war, ein junger Saiyan und heimlich davon überzeugt, dass er irgendwann Freezer für seine Taten würde büßen lassen können. Sie hatten ihn und die paar anderen jungen Saiyans in einem der Übungsräume zusammengetrieben und um sie alle "zu testen", wie sie sagten, gab es kleine Rundenbasierte Kämpfe zwischen altgedienten Gefolgsleuten und den Saiyans. Vegeta, Radditz und Nappa konnten sich durchsetzen, der Rest wurde so schwer verletzt, dass sie lange in den Regenrationstanks zubringen mussten. Selbst die drei siegreichen Saiyan waren übel zugerichtet.  
  
"Ich kümmere mich um dich", hatte Zarbon mit seiner täuschend sanften Stimme gesagt. "Du hast Potential, kleiner Prinz. Als rechte Hand Freezers werde ich dich fördern und dich trainieren." So hatte es angefangen und dank der geschickten Isolationstaktik von Zarbon hatte er nicht mehr viel von den anderen Saiyans gesehen. Die Trainingsrunden waren hart gewesen und keinesfalls immer fair. Vegeta lernte rasch, alle möglichen fiesen Tricks anzuwenden, um nur ja keine Knochenbrüche und Quetschungen zu riskieren. Denn trotz allem Training war er nur ein kleines Rad in Freezers Maschinerie und wurde zu Eroberungsfeldzügen geschickt, zusammen mit den anderen. Da durfte er nicht kneifen, denn Freezer und seine Schergen hatten keine Verwendung für pflegebedürftige Schwächlinge. So schrumpfte die Zahl der überlebenden Saiyans bei jedem Feldzug. Vegeta sah es und nahm es hin.  
  
Er redete sich ein, dass die Verschwundenen es eben nicht anders verdient hätten. Dank dieser Haltung konnte er seine Verzweiflung und seinen rachsüchtigen Geist tief in seinem Inneren verbergen.  
  
Schmerz machte schwach.  
  
Wer schwach war, starb.  
  
Irgendwie war es ihm stets gelungen, die Entfremdung von den Seinen zu überdecken. Seine kalte, arrogante Art war ihm dabei sehr hilfreich gewesen. Waren sie einmal unter sich und sicher, dass keine neugierigen Ohren lauschten, dann ließen sie ihrem Zorn und ihrem Hass auf Freezer freien Lauf.  
  
Vegeta hörte sie an und schwieg dazu.  
  
Er sprach nur vom Überleben. Das allein zählte. Solange es einen Saiyan gab, war ihr Volk nicht vergessen, war nichts verziehen und konnten Rechnungen noch beglichen werden. Doch das sprach er nie aus. Er dachte es. Ganz im Stillen.  
  
Zarbon forderte ihn jedes Mal erneut zu Trainingskämpfen auf. Besiegte ihn. Demütigte ihn und tat dann so, als wären er der einzige, auf den Vegeta zählen konnte. Wen hatte er denn sonst noch? Wer würde übrig bleiben, wenn die Saiyans weiterhin bei den Einsätzen nach und nach ausgelöscht wurden?  
  
Zarbon zeigte ihm, wie man seine Kampfkraft konzentriert und sammelt. Doch jede wertvolle Lektion hatte ihren Preis, später am Abend, in Zarbons Kabine.  
  
Das erste Mal war Vegeta halbtot gewesen und unfähig, sich zu wehren. Er hatte nicht geweint, auch nicht aus Wut oder Hilflosigkeit.  
  
Tränen waren ein Zeichen von Schwäche.  
  
Wer schwach war, starb.  
  
So hatte er es ertragen und seinen Hass genährt.  
  
"Achtung, Achtung, wir setzen zur Landung an. Schnallen Sie sich fest."  
  
Vegeta schreckte aus seine Erinnerungen hoch und griff nach dem Sicherheitsgurt. Die Tore der Landluken waren zertrümmert, doch das kleine Beibot passte durch die Lücke und landete relativ sicher.  
  
Er streifte den Raumanzug über, stieg in die Stiefel und stülpte sich den Helm über die Haare. Nachdem er die Sauerstoffanzeige überprüft hatte, nahm er die vorbereitete Tasche, hängte sie sich um und verließ das Beiboot.  
  
Es war nicht mehr viel von der Station übrig. In einigen der Korridore lagen mumifizierte Leichen, deren starre Augen dank der keimfreien Luft noch nicht eingefallen waren. Die rissige Haut spannte sich wie altes Pergament über die Knochen. Einige erkannte Vegeta trotzdem wieder, zumindest glaubte er es, doch ihm wollten die Namen nicht einfallen. Jahre hatte er an ihrer Seite gelebt und dennoch hatte er sie nie gekannt. Einzelne Szenen huschten vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei, er sah diesen beim Kartenspiel und jenen, wie er einen dummen Witz zum Besten gab und sich freute wie ein Kind, weil ein noch Dümmerer darüber lachte. Er hatte ihnen damals wenig Beachtung geschenkt, weil sie als niederes Personal keine Kämpfer gewesen waren. Sie waren nützlich, aber ersetzbar. Nur wer stärker war zählte, nur wer überwunden werden musste, konnte ihn vorwärts bringen, näher dem Ziel, endlich zu siegen.  
  
Vegetas Füße trugen ihn automatisch zu Zarbons Quartier. Wie alle Räume der besseren Chargen befand es sich in der Mitte der Station, an einem relativ geschützten Ort. Vegeta drückte auf den Schalter, doch da es hier keinen Strom mehr gab, öffnete sich die Türe nicht. Vegeta hob die Hand, ein Stoß goldgelber Energie pulverisierte nicht nur die Türe, das gesamte Innere der Kabine schmolz zu undefinierbaren Klumpen. Vegeta maß die verqualmten Reste mit kaltem Blick.  
  
Vegeta spürte beim Anblick der vernichteten Spuren von Zarbons Existenz weder Erleichterung noch Schadenfreude. Das hatte er hinter sich. Damals, auf Alt-Namek war Zarbon der Schwächere gewesen.  
  
Und wer schwach war, starb.  
  
Mit gleichmäßigen Schritten ging Vegeta weiter zu Freezers Quartier. Diesmal war sein Energiestrahl viel schwächer und schmolz nur ein Loch durch die Türe, sodass er ungehindert eintreten konnte. Die Höhle des Todes, so hatten sie diesen Raum genannt. Wer hierher zitiert wurde, kam oft nicht lebend zurück. Doch nun waren es lediglich vier Wände mit Schränken voller Datenkristalle. Und genau die brauchte Vegeta. Er wusste in etwa, wo Daten über die Antiss verwahrt worden waren, aber ohne Energie konnte er keinen der Kristalle hier drin lesen. Er öffnete den betreffenden Schrank und nahm die Schachteln heraus, in denen er die passenden Kristalle vermutete. Er nahm weit mehr mit als er für nötig hielt, aber er wollte kein zweites Mal herkommen müssen. Noch waren die Schatten der Vergangenheit zu lebendig und ihm fehlte das eine Licht, sie zu vertreiben. Doch er würde sich wieder holen, was ihm entrissen worden war.  
  
Die Antiss würden dafür bezahlen. Wie Zarbon bezahlt hatte. Und Freezer.  
  
Zurück im Raumschiff verstaute er die Datenkristalle und gab den Kurs zur Erde ein. Ohne auch nur einen Blick zurück zu werfen, ließ er die Ruine der Raumstation hinter sich. Irgendwann würden die Antiss auch hier vorbei kommen und nehmen, was noch übrig war. Ein würdeloses Ende, aber ein sehr passendes.  
  
Die zwei Tage der Heimreise verbrachte Vegeta damit, jeden einzelnen der Kristalle vom Bordcomputer lesen zu lassen. Zwei Schachteln verwarf er, dann endlich stieß er auf die richtige Sammlung. Hier war eine Route und dort auch, aber sie passten beide nicht. Je mehr Kristalle er prüfte, desto nervöser wurde er. Was war, wenn die Antiss neue Routen genommen hatten? Es musste doch eine dabei sein, die in der Nähe von Alt-Namek vorbeiführte, denn die riesigen Sammlerschiffe wichen nie weit vom Kurs ab, auch nicht, wenn durch eine Planetenexplosion Beute lockte. Nicht umsonst hatten die Antiss nach langen, blutigen Kriegen das bekannte Universum in Sektoren aufgeteilt. So kamen sie sich nicht in die Quere. Ausbrecher hatte es seit Jahrtausenden keine gegeben, wurden diese doch gleich in der Anfangszeit gestellt und ausgelöscht.  
  
Vegeta griff nach dem vorletzten Datenkristall und steckte ihn in die passende Einbuchtung am Computer. Es summte und der Kristall leuchtete auf. Datenreihen flimmerten über den Schirm, Sternenkarten, Zahlen und Tabellen. Da! Das musste es sein. Vegeta betrachtete die Werte genauer. Es war das einzige Sammlerschiff, das nah genug an Alt-Namek herankam, um den kleinen Abstecher aus der Route rechtfertigen zu können. Wenn es also hier gewesen war, dann konnte es in der Zwischenzeit ... er scrollte abwärts und fluchte laut. Da klaffte eine große Lücke in der Route. Offenbar war nicht bekannt welchen Weg das Schiff in diesem Bereich nehmen würde. Der nächste bekannte Punkt lag ein großes Stück weiter Richtung Galaktisches Zentrum. Und wenn er die Tabelle richtig las, würde das Sammlerschiff erst in gut fünf Monaten dort auftauchen.  
  
"Vegeta? Hörst du mich?", klang auf einmal Herrn Briefs Stimme durch das kleine Schiff. Vegeta hatte ohne es zu bemerken den Kanal zum Haus der Briefs geöffnet. "Was gibt es bei dir Neues?" "Nicht viel Gutes", knurrte Vegeta. Mit knappen Worten klärte er Herrn Briefs auf.  
  
"Oje", sagte dieser nur und kratzte sich die Stirn. "Ein Unglück kommt eben selten allein. Der Dragonballradar ist leider auch nicht so heil, wie er ausgesehen hat. Ich habe ihn geöffnet und da ist die Hälfte der Teile nur noch verschmortes Metall. Irgendeine Energie muss durch die Hülle gedrungen sein, ohne sie zu beschädigen. Was es auch war, dadurch werde ich natürlich auch länger brauchen, um die Funktionen zu entschlüsseln. Rechne nicht vor fünf Monaten mit einem funktionstüchtigen Model."  
  
..........................  
  
Es stank. Das war das erste, das Bulma wahr nahm, als ihr Geist wieder an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins stieg. Es stank bestialisch.  
  
Hatte ihr Vater wieder eines seiner Experimente in den Sand gesetzt? Aber nicht einmal verschmorte Maschienen stanken dermaßen. "Luft", krächzte sie. "Ich brauche Luft!"  
  
Ihr Mund und ihre Kehle waren staubtrocken. Sie hustete. Eine feste, warme Hand hob ihren Kopf an und sie spürte ein paar Tropfen Wasser, auf ihren gesprungenen Lippen. Gierig öffnete sie den Mund weiter und der erste Schluck der lauen, abgestandenen Brühe war himmlisch. Sie trank Schluck um Schluck bis nichts mehr nach kam. "Das muss reichen", hörte sie eine tiefe, wohltönende Stimme sagen. "Wir haben nicht so viele Einheiten, dass wir alles gleich aufbrauchen dürfen."  
  
Die Stimme war ihr fremd. War es etwa ein Arzt? War sie im Krankenhaus? Obwohl der Gedanke an noch mehr Schlaf verlockend war, zwang sie ihre Lider, sich zu öffnen.  
  
Das erste, das sie sah, war das vernarbte Gesicht eines ... nein, ein Mensch war es nicht, kein Mensch hatte eine so sonderbar grün-braun gemusterte Haut und ein Band schwarzer Schuppen quer über die Stirn.  
  
Außerirdische. Sie war in die Hände von Außerirdischen gefallen. Schon wieder. Wieso schon wieder? Bulma runzelte sie Stirn und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. Ihr ganzes Leben lang hatte sie noch nie etwas mit Außerirdischen zu tun gehabt.  
  
"Wer... wer bist du?", fragte sie rauh und setzte sich mit seiner Hilfe vorsichtig auf. Warum klang ihre Stimme so dunkel und seit wann trug sie ihr Haar so lang? Angst kroch in ihr hoch. "Wo bin ich?" "Ich bin Bantor, vom Volk der Jennyhr. Du bist auf einem Sammlerschiff der Antiss", sagte der Alien mit den starken Armen und den feuerroten Haaren. Er lächelte und er schien freundlich zu sein. "Man hat dich wahrscheinlich während des letzen Beutezuges in den Sog gestoßen." Er wandte sich nach hinten. "Querl, gib mir den Helm, bitte!" Ein junge mit verfilzten, blonden Haaren, der offenbar dem gleichen Volk angehörte wie Bantor brachte einen runden Helm und gab ihn Bantor. "Erkennst du ihn wieder?", fragte Bantor.  
  
Bulma sah das eingebrannte Firmenlogo am Metallkragen. "Das ist das Zeichen der Firma meiner Familie", sagte sie stockend und deutet mit dem Finger darauf. "Aber wir haben noch nie Teile für die Raumfahrt hergestellt. Nicht soweit..." jetzt schluckte sie heftig, "nicht soweit ich mich erinnern kann..." Bantor kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hatte von solchen Fällen gehört. "Und was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnern kannst?", fragte er.  
  
Bulma zog die Knie an und schlang die Arme darum. Sie fröstelte. Einige Minuten schwieg sie und versuchte nachzudenken, doch egal wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, es kam immer wieder das gleiche Bild.  
  
"Ich verabschiede mich von meinen Eltern", sagte sie halblaut. "Ich habe den Dragonballradar gebaut und will damit die legendären Dragonballs finden, damit ich endlich einen lieben Freund bekomme, der zu mir passt."  
  
"Wie alt bist du", bohrte Bantor vorsichtig nach. Sie legte den Kopf auf die Knie und flüsterte kaum hörbar: "Sechzehn."  
  
Ende des 17. Teiles 


	18. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 18

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 18  
  
"Sechzehn?" Bantor suchte nach Worten, um es ihr schonend beizubringen, doch Querl kam ihm zuvor.  
  
"Dann altert deine Rasse wohl ziemlich rasch, wie?", fragte er mit der herzlosen Direktheit seiner Jugend. "Für mich siehst du aus wie ..." er sucht nach einer passenden Zahl, "wie fünfundzwanzig." Bulma zuckte zusammen. Langsam hob sie den Kopf. "Habt ihr einen Spiegel?", hauchte sie so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war. "Ich muss es sehen... bitte!"  
  
Bantor schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Frau, aber so was haben wir hier nicht."  
  
"Doch!" Querl krabbelte in seine Ecke der Höhle und wühlte in dem Lumpenhaufen, in dem er seine Schätze aufbewahrte. Mit zitternden Händen zog er ein flaches Packet heraus. Er legte es vor Bulma hin und als er den dunklen Stoff aufwickelte, kam eine Scherbe Spiegelglas zum Vorschein. "Das hat meiner Mutter gehört", sagte er rau. Bulma hörte das Beben in seiner Stimme und verstand. "Danke", sagte sie sanft und kniete sich so hin, dass sie in das Glas schauen konnte, ohne es berühren zu müssen, ungeglätteten Kanten waren messerscharf.  
  
Doch durch das schwache Licht der Höhle war es ihr unmöglich mehr als nur schwache Umrisse in dem fleckigen Glasscherben zu erkennen. Sie wollte schon mutlos aufgeben, da fiel ihr der Raumanzug wieder ein. "Habt ihr noch mehr Teile davon?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Helm. "Ja, wir haben alle Stücke, die du getragen hast, als du eingesaugt worden bist", sagte Bantor und zog das Tuch von einem kleinen Haufen in der Gemeinschaftsecke. Bulmas Blicke glitten über die Teile und erleichtert sah sie, dass am Gürtel eine Stablampe hing. Sie krabbelte auf allen Vieren hinüber, löste den fingerdicken Stab ab und überprüfte die Batterien.  
  
Bantor, Querl und Igeras zuckten zusammen und rissen die Hände vors Gesicht. "Tut mir leid, ich hätte euch warnen sollen", entschuldigte sich Bulma und legte ein Stück Tuch über die Linse, wodurch das Licht um einiges gedämpft wurde.  
  
"Das ist ja hell wie ein Blitz", sagte Igeras blinzelnd.  
  
"Ein Blitz? Gibt es so etwas hier drin?", fragte Bulma erstaunt.  
  
"Nein, wir haben hier drin so was wie Wetter nicht. Es gibt auch nicht Tag und Nacht", sagte Querl mit einem Seitenblick auf Igeras. "Das ist alles nur auf seinem Mist gewachsen. Er will sich nur wichtig machen, weil er zu keiner Arbeit mehr taugt."  
  
"Querl!", rügte Bantor scharf, aber es war schon zu spät. Igeras senkte den Kopf und schlang die knochigen Finger ineinander. "Stimmt", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme, "ich kann keine Ratten fangen, unser Territorium nicht verteidigen und seit meine Sicht immer schlechter und mein Gedächtnis schwächer wird, bin ich auch keine brauchbare Hilfe beim Enträtseln von Technikfunden mehr. Jetzt da ein hungriger Magen mehr zu füttern ist, wird es für mich wohl an der Zeit meinen letzten Nutzen zu erfüllen..."  
  
Bulma verstand nicht, worum es dabei ging, aber der alarmierte Blick auf Bantors Gesicht und der Schrecken in Querls Augen sagte genug. Was immer der letzte Nutzen war, der alte Mann würde es nicht überleben.  
  
"Kann das noch etwas warten?", fragte sie rasch und beugte sich wieder über die Glasscherbe. Im abgeschwächten Licht der Stablampe konnte sie ihre Gesichtszüge nun deutlicher erkennen. Ihre Augen wurden größer und größer. Diese alte Schachtel, das war sie? Fünfundzwanzig schienen in ihren Augen wie eine große Schmeichelei. Dieses müde, schmutzige Gesicht gehörte einer Frau, welche verzweifelt ihre besten Jahre festzuhalten versucht, während sie ihr durch die Finger rinnen. "Ich habe soviel Zeit verloren", murmelte sie verstört. "Ich muss nach Hause, ich muss sehen, ob meine Eltern noch leben, ich muss Freunde wieder finden, die ich in dieser verlorenen Zeit gewonnen habe..."  
  
Die drei Männer wechselten einen langen Blick. "Niemand hat je das Sammlerschiff verlassen", sagte Bantor schließlich. "Wer einmal hier gelandet ist, bleibt für immer."  
  
Alle Farbe wich aus Bulmas Gesicht. "Das ist doch ein Raumschiff, oder? Also muss es doch Beiboote geben, mit denen man fliehen kann."  
  
"Möglich, aber von uns hier drin beherrscht keiner die Technik der Antiss", sagte Bantor. "Und was will man mit einem Beiboot, das man nicht steuern kann?" Igeras und Querl nickten zur Bekräftigung. "Wer sind diese Antiss überhaupt?", fragte Bulma, die nicht bereit war, ihre Idee so einfach zu verwerfen.  
  
"Sie sind diejenigen, welche das Schiff gebaut haben", sagte Igeras. "Damit reisen sie durch das All und sammeln von untergegangen Welten oder verunglückten Raumschiffen die Überbleibsel ein, die ihnen wertvoll erscheinen."  
  
"So wie mich?"  
  
"Ja, so wie dich. Sie haben große Sauger mit denen sie kleinere, im All treibende Teile aufsammeln und wenn ein Brocken dafür zu groß ist, muss eine Gruppe von ausgewählten Niederen die wichtigsten Teile herausholen, die dann aufgesaugt werden.  
  
"Niederen?"  
  
"So nennen sie uns, die wir hier auf, teils sogar in und vor allem auch von ihrer Sammlung leben. Wenn du dich stark genug fühlst, führe ich dich herum und zeige dir, wie wir hier überleben. Bitte, denke nicht an so etwas Verrücktes wie Flucht, nicht bevor du alles über das Schiff und die Antiss weißt."  
  
Bulma kämpfte ihren brennenden Wunsch nach sofortiger Heimkehr nieder und nickte zu Bantors Worten. Ihr war klar, dass sie erst die Situation voll erfassen und analysieren musste, ehe sie weiter Pläne machen konnte. Sie war keine stürmische 16 mehr, einfach drauflos gehen, das hatte sie hinter sich. Überrascht schloss Bulma die Augen und suchte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach Erlebnissen, die ihr den jugendlichen Übermut ausgetrieben hatten. Flüchtig tauchte das Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen auf, dessen schwarze Haare in unmöglichen Zacken von seinem Kopf abstanden. Er hatte einen Schwanz wie ein Affe und einen Hunger, der auch vor gegrillten Wölfen nicht zurück schreckte. Wer war er und was für eine Rolle spielte er in ihrem Leben? Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihr, dass dieser Junge kein Mensch war und dass das Bild von ihm längst Vergangenheit war. "Eine Erinnerung", fragte Bantor vorsichtig, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete.  
  
"Ein kleiner Fetzen", sagte sie und lächelte. "Vielleicht kommt alles nach und nach von selbst wieder." "Hoffe nicht zu sehr darauf", sagte Igeras hart. "Wenn du nicht weißt, was du verloren hast, weißt du nicht, was du nie wieder sehen wirst."  
  
Bulma schluckte. Von dieser Seite hatte sie es noch nicht gesehen. "Aber ...", sie sah ihm in die eingesunkenen Augen, "sind Erinnerungen nicht genauso kostbar wie Dinge, die man festhalten kann? Du hängst doch auch an deiner Erinnerung von Blitzen, oder?"  
  
Igeras erwiderte ihren Blick mit leisem Erstaunen. "Da sagst du etwas Wahres. Nur haben die wenigsten von uns viele gute Erinnerungen, die nicht mit dem Schmerz des Verlustes vergiftet sind." "Ich will meine Erinnerungen trotzdem zurück", sagte Bulma und rappelte sich auf. "Doch bis es soweit ist, will ich überleben, so wie ihr auch." Sie sah Bantor auffordernd an. "Gehen wir! Ich will endlich aus diesem Gestank raus."  
  
"Welcher Gestank?", wunderte sich Bantor.  
  
Bulma sah ihn verwundert an. "Na der Gestank hier drin. Stört der euch gar nicht?" Die drei wechselten einen langen Blick. "Für uns ist der Geruch des Mülls kein Gestank, wenn du das meinst. Wir kennen ja nichts anderes", sagte schließlich der Alte und die beiden anderen nickten. "Außerdem", fügte Querl hinzu, "wirst du dem nirgendwo entkommen. Dieses Schiff ist schließlich ein Sammler."  
  
Bulma fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden vor Schreck. Das durfte nicht sein. Sie würde niemals in der Lage sein, sich mit diesem Gestank abzufinden, Stunde um Stunde, Tag um Tag.  
  
"Vorsicht!" Bantor war hinter sie getreten und hielt sie unter den Achseln fest. "Dass du uns nur nicht umfällst, Frau."  
  
"Nenn mich bitte beim Namen", sagte Bulma, riss sich zusammen und befreite sich aus seinem Griff. "Ich heiße Bulma, so schwer wird das nicht zu merken sein, oder?" Sie machte einen Schritt zum Höhlenausgang zu. "Zeig mir diese Hölle, in der ich gelandet bin."  
  
Bantor und Querl übernahmen die Führung. Sie erklärten Bulma die Sache mit den Territorien und als Bulma erfuhr, dass alles pflanzliche und tierische Eiweiß, egal ob Ratte oder Mensch, ob Holz oder Frucht in einem der Verwerter landete musste sie sich fast übergeben. "Das heißt", keuchte sie mit grünem Gesicht, "dass ich auch fast in einem dieser Geräte gelandet wäre? Ihr drei hättet mich gegessen?"  
  
"Nicht dich, sondern das Eiweiß, das der Verwerter aus dir gewinnt", wiederholte Querl seine Erklärung und fischte einen kleinen, weißen Würfel aus der Tasche. "Das ist der Ertrag einer Ratte. Man sieht nicht, was es mal war und es schmeckt nach gar nichts. Es ist keimfrei und leicht zu verdauen. Wenn du nicht verhungern willst, musst du dich daran gewöhnen."  
  
Bulma war vernünftig genug, dass ihr Verstand die Logik dahinter begriff. Dadurch dass die Bewohner dieser Ebene alle pflanzlichen und tierischen Überreste einsammelten und aufaßen, konnte es nie zu Faulgasen, Epidemien und ähnlichem kommen. Außerdem ersparten sich die Antiss die Fütterung Lebender und Entsorgung toter Bewohner. Recycling reinsten Wassers.  
  
"Und für Wasser braucht man auch solche Einheiten?" fragte sie und deutete auf die Karte, die Bantor ihr gegeben hatte.  
  
"Ja, aber diese Karte hier ist leer, damit kannst du keine Kadaver verwerten und auch kein Wasser bekommen. Erst brauchst du Punkte", erläuterte Bantor geduldig.  
  
"Und wie komme ich dazu?"  
  
"Dazu musst du technische Dinge finden, Teile wie Schaltkreise oder dein Raumanzug, Waffen oder sonst etwas verwertbares. Das bringst du zum nächsten Verteiler. Da drüben ist der, der zu unserem Territorium gehört."  
  
Bulma folgte den beiden. Der enge Pfad wand sich zwischen den Abfallbergen hindurch und schließlich kamen sie an eine Wand, in die eine ganze Reihe von Tasten und ein Bildschirm eingelassen war. Ein kleiner Schlitz, gerade groß genug für eine Karte und eine etwas zwei Meter breite und einen Meter hohe Öffnung, hinter der eine mit Metall und vielen Sensoren sowie zwei Kameras ausgestattete Kammer lag, vervollständigten die Vorrichtung. "Wir legen die Fundstücke hier hinein", sagte Bantor und deutete auf die Öffnung, "dann müssen wir eingeben, um was es sich unserer Meinung nach handelt und dann wird das Teil von den Antiss geprüft. Wenn sie es brauchen können, leuchtet hier ein grünes Licht auf, und auf der Karte, die man vorher in den Schlitz stecken muss, werden die entsprechenden Punkte eingetragen."  
  
Das System war einleuchtend. Bulma drehte sich um und musterte die Schuttberge angesichts der Erkenntnis dessen, was sie gerade eben erfahren hatte. Da und dort blinkten Metallteile zwischen geborstenem Stein und verschmortem Kunststoff.  
  
"Und man kann dafür alles durchsuchen, was da herum liegt?" fragte Bulma vorsichtig. "Hier innerhalb unseres Territoriums ist alles unseres, egal ob organisch oder technisch", erklärte Bantor nicht ohne Stolz.  
  
"Hmmm...", Bulma krempelte die Ärmel ihres Overalls hoch und kletterte ein paar Schritte auf den nächsten Haufen. Dort bückte sie sich und schob ein Stück Stahlrohr zu Seite, um einen kleine grauen Kasten zu bergen.  
  
Mit dem Teil in der Hand schlitterte sie den Hügel wieder hinab. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass in der kleinen Tasche, die sie noch immer am Overall trug, nützliches Werkzeug verborgen war. Seltsamerweise spürte sie auch, dass ihr Wissen und ihr Geschick jenes weit übertrafen, das sie mit 16 Jahren an den Tag gelegt hatte. Ohne zögern fischte sie eine bestimmte Kapsel heraus, drückte zu und warf sie auf den Boden. Vor den erschrocken geweiteten Augen Bantors und Querls machte es Puff und ein Werkzeugkasten erschien. Zielsicher fischte Bulma den Laserschneider heraus, schaltete ihn ein und säbelte den kleinen Kasten mit zwei knappen Schnitten auf. Die Hülle brach sauber in zwei Teile und legte mehrere kompliziert aussehende Schaltkreise frei.  
  
Bulma pfiff scharf durch die Zähne und setzte ihre Spezialbrille auf, um die Details in starker Vergrößerung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Bantor und Querl sahen sich verdutzt an, während Bulma halblaute Kommentare abgab, die sich wie "Sehr schön." , "Aha, so ist das...", "Nicht übel, wirklich nicht übel..." und "Hmmm..." anhörten. Nach einigen Minuten streifte Bulma ihre Brille ab, verstaute ihr Werkzeug und ließ den Kasten wieder in ihrer Kapsel verschwinden, welche sie in die Tasche steckte. "Bantor", sie wies auf die Tasten beim Verteiler. "Zeig mir bitte, wie man die Eingaben macht."  
  
Bantor schüttelte die Verwunderung ab und schluckte. "Also, hier startet man das Programm", sagte er und drückte den großen, grünen Schalter. Der Bildschirm leuchtete auf und Bulma verfolgte schritt für Schritt mit, wie Daten eingegeben wurden.  
  
"Danke!", sagte sie und legte ihren Fund in die Bewertungskammer. Ihre Karte schob sie als nächstes in den Schlitz. Ein tiefer Atemzug, die Finger gelockert und sie hieb auf die Tasten ein, dass Bantor und Querl vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen blieb.  
  
Als Bulma ihre Eingabe beendet hatte und ihre okay gab, harrten die beiden gespannt dem Resultat. Es summte, surrte und ratterte, die beiden Hälften des grauen Kästchens verschwanden und als Bulma die Karte wieder aus dem Schlitz zog, glänzten 10 Punkte darauf.  
  
Zufrieden hielt Bulma die Karte Bantor hin. "Ist das gut?", fragte sie ihn.  
  
Er räusperte sich und suchte nach Worten. Wiederum kam ihm Querl zuvor. "Du bist unglaublich, Bulma", platzte der Junge heraus. "So viele Punkte für ein Ding, einfach super."  
  
Bantor, der in Bulma bislang nur ein zusätzliches Maul gesehen hatte, das zu füttern war, betrachtete sie nun mit Hochachtung in den Augen.  
  
"Siehst du noch mehr so wertvolle Dinge auf dem Haufen?", fragte er sie drängend. Im schwebte vor, dass sie endlich so viele Punkte sammeln konnten, um die Badekabine zu benützen, sie alle vier. Bulma, sichtlich angetan von der offenkundigen Bewunderung spähte bereits eifrig umher. "Da drüben, das sehe ich mir mal an!" Und schon kletterte sie auf den nächsten Haufen, um eine schwach blinkende Scheibe zu untersuchen.  
  
"Wie gut, dass sie noch am Leben war", sagte Querl zu Bantor und dieser nickte. Bulma würde ihrem elenden Leben hier neuen Glanz verleihen. Nie wieder würde er sie gehen lassen...  
  
...................  
  
Yamchu stand vor dem Gartentor der Briefs und zögerte. In den letzten sechs Wochen war er immer wieder vorbei gekommen, um nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen. Stets hatte er dieselbe Antwort bekommen: "Der Radar ist noch nicht enträtselt."  
  
Jedes Mal hatte ihn Bulmas Mutter freundlich herein gebeten. Er hatte lange genug im Haus der Briefs gelebt, um die kleinen Falten zu bemerken, die sich tiefer und tiefer in das stetig lächelnde Gesicht eingegraben hatten.  
  
Gokou hatte ihn gebeten, heue wieder mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen, aber irgendwie verließ Yamchu der Mut. Was sollte er hier? Mit welchem Recht verlangte er Auskunft? War es am Ende nicht doch seine Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen war?  
  
Hätte er Bulma nicht verlassen, wäre sie Vegeta nicht verfallen (sagte er sich zumindest, obwohl unterbewusst starke Zweifel an dieser Überzeugung nagten). Das Leben mit ihm, Yamchu, war zwar nicht aufregend, aber zumindest sicher. Sein Egoismus war mit Schuld an der gegenwärtigen Katastrophe und insgeheim erwartete er, dass Bulmas Mutter irgendwann die Sprache darauf brachte. "Hallo Yamchu!" Bulmas Mutter trat soeben in den Garten und winkte ihm fröhlich zu. "Möchtest du einen Tee und ein paar Kekse? Ich habe frische Schokoplätzchen gebacken."  
  
Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr davon stehlen. "Aber gerne", zwang er sich ebenso fröhlich zu rufen und trat in den Garten. Frau Briefs trug ihre Gartenhandschuhe, einen Strohhut mit breiter Krempe und eine grüne Schürze. "Ich wollte nur ein paar Rosen schneiden", sagte sie zur Erklärung und wedelte mit der Gartenschere, dass Yamchu ganz anders wurde. "Darf ich helfen?", fragte er rasch und nahm ihr das gefährliche Instrument ab.  
  
"Gern", strahlte Frau Briefs. "Sonst schneidet immer mein Mann die Blumen, doch im Moment ist er sehr beschäftigt."  
  
"Immer noch der Radar?", fragte Yamchu so nebenbei, während sie den mit weißem Kies bestreuten Pfad zum Rosenbeet entlang spazierten.  
  
"Immer noch", nickte sie. "Gestern kam er ganz aufgeregt aus der Werkstatt gelaufen und hat verkündet, dass er eine von Bulmas verschlüsselten Dateien geknackt hat und nur noch dreizehn von den zwanzig Fragen offen sind, ehe er mit dem Nachbau beginnen kann."  
  
"Klingt nach einem gewaltigen Fortschritt", sagte Yamchu erleichtert.  
  
"Ist es auch", bekräftigte Bulmas Mutter. "Du hättest sehen sollen, wie er sich gefreut hat." "Und ... Vegeta?", brachte Yamchu die Sprache auf das zweite Problem. "Wie hat er es aufgenommen?"  
  
"Schwer zu sagen." Sie waren vor dem Beet angelangt und Frau Briefs überließ Yamchu ihre Gartenhandschuhe, die er nur mit viel Mühe über seine kräftigen Hände streifen konnte. "Die drei rosa da hinten, die zwei gelben daneben und drei von den dunkelroten ganz vorne", erklärte sie, ehe sie wieder zum Thema zurück fand: "Vegeta hat nur genickt und geknurrt, dass es an der Zeit sei, dass etwas vorwärts ging. Dann ist er wieder im Trainingsraum verschwunden. Seit die beiden aus dem Alll zurück sind, sehe ich Vegeta nur noch beim Essen."  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden", meinte Yamchu zweifelnd. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Vegeta ihm zuhören würde. Was sollte er ihm auch sagen? Dass Vegeta aufhören sollte so zu tun, als ging ihm der Verlust Bulmas nicht nahe? Dass er sich mehr um ihre Eltern kümmern sollte, statt nur um sein Training?  
  
Sein Gesicht war wohl ein offenes Buch, denn Frau Briefs schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf. "Nett gemeint, aber das musst du dir nicht antun." Sie strich über das Köpfchen einer soeben erblühten, weißen Rose und für einen Moment öffneten sich ihre sonst immer sorglos zwinkernden Augen weit, dass Yamchu ihre ernsthafte Entschlossenheit darin funkeln sehen konnte. "Falls es mir zuviel wird, stutze ich Vegeta selber zurecht."  
  
Yamchu schluckte. Da würde er für sein Leben gern Mäuschen spielen. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass der Sieger eines solchen Duells keineswegs hundertprozentig Vegeta heißen würde... Ohne etwas darauf zu sagen bückte er sich und schnitt die Rosen ab. Die Blumen im Arm folgte er Bulmas Mutter bis zur Haustüre.  
  
"Danke für das Gespräch", sagte er und legte Handschuhe, Schere und Blumen in den flachen Korb, der vor der Schwelle stand. "Ich denke, ich gehe besser wieder zurück, ehe meine Freundin mich wieder mit eifersüchtigen Fragen löchert."  
  
"Du willst keinen Tee?", Frau Briefs seufzte leise. Yamchu bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie enttäuschen zu müssen, doch da erklang von der Straße her eine scharfe Stimme: "Hier steckst du also die ganze Zeit über, Yamchu!" Die kurvige rothaarige mit dem breiten Schmollmund stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Kaum dreht man dir den Rücken zu, hängst du am Rockzipfel einer anderen, dazu noch einer Blondine, die gut deine Mutter sein könnte."  
  
Yamchu wurde abwechselnd blass und rot. "Aber Liebling, das siehst du völlig falsch, ich..."  
  
"Spar dir deine Erklärungen für Zuhause, du Casanova. Aber denk nicht, dass du dich mit ein paar Pralinen und Komplimenten aus der Patsche retten kannst."  
  
"Ist das deine neue Freundin, Yamchu?", fragte Frau Briefs nicht wenig amüsiert und ein bisschen geschmeichelt, dass eine jugendliche Schönheit sie als Konkurrenz betrachtete.  
  
Yamchu nickte und seufzte tief. "Ja, das ist Leona, mein neues Herzblatt."  
  
"Kommen sie doch herein, Leona!", rief Frau Briefs freundlich. "Ich habe Tee und Plätzchen für alle." "Was soll der Krach?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme hinter Frau Briefs und Vegeta trat ans Sonnenlicht. Schweißtropfen funkelten auf den ausgeprägten Muskeln seines nackten Oberkörpers und seine schmalen Augen ließen trotz seiner Größe keinen Zweifel daran, dass er gefährlich war.  
  
Leona, die gerade noch eine scharfe Ablehnung auf der Zunge gehabt hatte, bekam auf einmal ganz große, weiche Augen. Yamchu sah es und erstarrte. "Tut mir leid, Vegeta, ich wollte nur mal kurz reinschauen, wie es so geht", sagte er hastig, verneigte sich kurz vor Frau Briefs und lief zu Leona auf der anderen Seite des Gartentores. "Danke nochmals für das nette Gespräch!", winkte er ihr zu. "Halt die Ohren steif, Vegeta. Es wird sicher alles glatt gehen, vertrau auf Herrn Briefs." Seine Hand packte Leonas mit festem Griff. "Komm schon, wir stören hier nur. Ich habe mich entschieden, wieder mit dem Training anzufangen. Du wolltest doch, dass wir uns ein paar Geräte für zu Hause anschaffen, oder?" Widerstrebend ließ sich Leona von Yamchu um die Ecke schleppen. Noch einmal drehte sie den Kopf zurück, um den kleinen Kämpfer an der Seite der älteren Blondine zu mustern. Tja, viel Kohle müsste man eben haben ....  
  
"Was wollte Yamchu denn?", fragte Vegeta Frau Briefs. Sie hob lächelnd den Korb auf und schnupperte an den Rosen. "Er hat mir geholfen, die Blumen zu schneiden", sagte sie, "und er wollte natürlich wissen, wie weit mein Mann mit dem Radar ist."  
  
"Hmmpf", schnaubte Vegeta nur und rieb sich mit dem Frotteetuch über das Gesicht. "Yamchu ist nicht der einzige", fuhr Frau Briefs fort, als hätte sie Vegeta nicht gehört. "Muten Roshi, Chichi und Kililin haben gestern angerufen. Sie alle hoffen und bangen mit uns. Bulma würde sich sicher darüber freuen."  
  
Damit ließ sie Vegeta stehen und ging mit den Blumen in die Küche, wo schon eine mit Wasser gefüllte Kristallvase bereit stand. Vegeta folgte ihr und nahm sich eine Flasche Saft aus dem Kühlschrank. Schweigend sah er zu, wie sie die Blumen in der schweren Vase arrangierte. Als er die leere Flasche abstellte, trat Frau Briefs einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Werk zu mustern.  
  
"Ich bin keine Künstlerin", sagte sie halblaut, "aber es sieht nett aus, oder?"  
  
Vegeta, den sie dabei fragend anschaute, nickte knapp. Nicht dass er wirklich eine Meinung dazu hatte, aber er kannte ihre Hartnäckigkeit.  
  
Sie fasste die Vase mit beiden Händen und schwankte unter dem Gewicht des massiven Kristallglases.  
  
Vegeta gab sich einen Ruck und nahm ihr die Vase ab. "Lass mich das machen. Wohin soll sie?", fragte er ungeduldig.  
  
Es zog ihn wieder in die Kammer zu den 100 G.  
  
Denn nur wenn er ganz in seinem Training aufging, nur wenn jeder seiner Muskeln protestierte, nur wenn er an nichts anderes denken konnte wie an den nächsten Sprung, den nächsten Schlag... Nur dann gelang es ihm für kurze Zeit zu vergessen.  
  
Zu vergessen, dass dieses sture Frauenzimmer ihn zurückgelassen hatte, dass sie ihm nicht genügend vertraut, nicht genügend an seine Kraft geglaubt hatte...  
  
Zu vergessen, dass er sich dadurch genauso erniedrigt gefühlt hatte wie damals, als der lila haarige Junge zusammen mit Gokou die Kraft der Super Saiyans vorgeführt und er sich wie daneben wie ein unbedarfter Niemand vorgekommen war.  
  
Dass sie ihm das angetan hatte - die Wut darüber war eines der Feuer, die am hellsten in seiner Seele loderten. Doch das Feuer des Zorns auf die Antiss, welche ihm die Möglichkeit genommen hatten, Bulma von Angesicht zu Angesicht deutlich die Meinung zu sagen, brannte am heißesten von allen.  
  
Natürlich, hätte sie sich bei ihm demütig für ihre Dummheit entschuldigt.  
  
Natürlich hätte er darauf bestanden, dass sie es wieder gut machte.  
  
Ein neuer schwarzer Anzug, ein größerer Trainingsraum, eine neue Reise ins All...  
  
Vielleicht hätte sie sogar geweint, weil sie es bereute, ihn so verärgert zu haben. Ihre großen, türkisen Augen hätten so weich und hilflos gewirkt, sie hätte sich an ihn geklammert, in um Verzeihung angefleht und irgendeinen romantischen Unsinn vorgeschlagen wie ein gemeinsames Bad oder ... Natürlich hätte er abgelehnt. Schließlich war ein Saiyanprinz nicht so leicht zu besänftigen. Der Stolz eines Saiyans war härter als das schwarze Zeugs. Er ließ sich nicht erweichen. Nicht durch verletzliche Blicke, nicht durch die Wärme weicher Arme und nicht durch die zitternde Süße heißer Küsse ...  
  
"Hier entlang", riss ihn die Stimme von Bulmas Mutter aus den Gedanken. Er räusperte sich und hielt sich die Blumen vors Gesicht, damit sie die roten Flecken auf seinen Wangen nicht sah. Sie führte ihn aus der Küche hinaus, ein Stück den Flur entlang geradewegs zu Bulmas Zimmer, das er seit seiner Rückkehr stets in weitem Bogen umgangen hatte. Ohne zu zögern öffnete sie die Türe und trat ein. "Wird höchste Zeit, dass ich mal wieder lüfte", hörte er Frau Briefs sagen, die das Zimmer mit wenigen Schritten durchmaß, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Die warme Spätfrühlingsbrise strömte herein. Vegetas Blick fiel auf das Bett, wo Bulmas Lieblingsnegligé, das zarte Teil aus weißer Seide mit den dünnen Trägern lag. Die Erinnerung an jene Szene, wo er sie dort an die Wand gedrängt hatte und mit den Händen über die kühle Glätte gefahren war, kam wieder hoch.  
  
Damals, ja damals hatte er noch den Ton angegeben. So würde es wieder sein.  
  
Vielleicht sogar besser.  
  
"Du kannst die Blumen auf das Nachtkästchen stellen", hörte er Bulmas Mutter sagen. Er stellte die Kristallvase auf das weiße Spitzedeckchen und trat einen Schritt zurück, weil der Duft zu intensiv süß für seinen Geschmack war.  
  
"Wozu das Grünzeug?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd. "Bis sie wiederkommt, ist es verwelkt."  
  
"So habe ich es damals auch gemacht", sagte Frau Briefs ruhig "Als sie nach Namek aufbrach. Jeden dritten Tag stellte ich frische Blumen hin und wartete auf ihre Rückkehr. Sie ist sicher und wohlbehalten zurück gekommen und hat uns die vielen Gäste beschert."  
  
Sie trat an Vegeta vorbei zum Nachkästchen und arrangierte die Rosen sorgfältig. "Ich tue das nicht für sie, Vegeta, sondern für mich. Solange ich glauben kann, dass es ein Wiedersehen gibt, solange meine Hoffnung lebt, solange werden in ihrem Zimmer die Blüten duften. Für mich und für alle, die an Bulmas Heimkehr glauben."  
  
"Dann waren die blauen Blumen am Montag..."  
  
"Ja die Vergissmeinnicht waren auch für Bulmas Zimmer. Jetzt sind die ersten, frühen Rosen an der Reihe. Danke für deine Hilfe, Vegeta."  
  
Lächelnd spazierte sie aus dem Zimmer, ohne dass sie ihn zum Mitkommen aufforderte.  
  
Vegeta streckte sich und blickte wieder zu dem seidige Negligé hin. Er sah sich um, ob Bulmas Mutter wirklich außer Sichtweite war, dann streckte er die Hand danach aus und strich sacht darüber. Der Seidenstoff blieb an seinen rauhen Fingern kleben und für einen flüchtigen Moment packe er das Negligé und drückte es an sein Gesicht, um Bulmas Duft zu atmen. Doch da war keine Spur davon, es roch einfach nur sauber, eben frisch gewaschen. Angewidert ließ er den zerknüllten Stoff wieder auf das Bett fallen. Irgendwie verstand er sich selber nicht, ja, er hatte viel zusammen mit ihr erlebt und ja, es war unterhaltsam, sich mit ihr zu streiten. Sie hatte ihre Vorzüge und jene Nacht im Raumschiff ... nein! Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, um wieder klar zu sehen. Ein Vergnügen war es gewesen, ja, aber vielleicht hätte er mit einer anderen dasselbe erlebt, oder noch etwas Besseres. Ja, wenn statt Bulma diese Saiyan-Kriegerin (wie hatte sie noch geheißen?) an seiner Seite gelegen hätte, könnte er jetzt schon ein paar reinblütige Nachkommen haben. (Nicht dass er genau wusste wie lange Saiyan- Frauen trächtig waren, aber da sie alles besser uns schneller konnten wie Erdlingsfrauen, kamen ihre Kinder sicher auch rascher und gesünder und stärker auf die Welt).  
  
Wer wollte schon ein weinerliches Würstchen von einem Mischling zum Sohn, wie es Gohan gewesen war, ehe Piccolo ihn trainiert hatte? Entschlossen schob er jeden sentimentalen Gedanken zur Seite und machte sich auf ins Bad, um sich vor der nächsten Trainingseinheit zu erfrischen.  
  
.................................  
  
Bantor erwachte von einem wohl bekannten Laut aus der Nebenkammer. Bulma übergab sich mal wieder in den Abfallschacht. Er wälzte sich herum, aber auch als das Würgen verstummte, konnte er nicht wieder einschlafen.  
  
Seit gut drei Wochen ging das nun schon so. Obwohl sie seit Bulmas neuen Fallen und ihrem Spezialdetektor mehr Nahrung hatten denn je, aß sie wie ein Spatz. Dabei hatte er gehofft, dass sie sich jetzt, gut drei Monate nach ihrer Ankunft, einigermaßen angepasst hätte.  
  
Seufzend setzte er sich auf und gähnte. Dank Bulmas Genie und ihrer Arbeitswut hatten sie vor kurzem so etwas wie ein Haus, statt der alten Höhle als Unterkunft. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine eigene Kammer, durch eine Kunststoffwand von den anderen getrennt. Querl war regelrecht ausgerastet vor Freude, endlich ein Refugium für sich zu haben. Bulma bestand darauf, dass sie von ihren Punkten auch etliche für Reinigungsmittel und Wasser verbrauchten und langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, dass seine Haare locker und sauber statt filzig und verdreckt waren. Überhaupt war Bulma der Glücksgriff seines Lebens. Dank ihr hatten Querl und er die Qualifikation für den Außendienst bestanden. Bulma selbst hatte abgelehnt, da mitzumachen. Eine weise Entscheidung angesichts der harten Knochenarbeit. Doch ihre Lehrstunden trugen reiche Frucht. Vor allem Querl erwarb ein Gespür für wertvolle technische Teile, die dann er, Bantor, mit Geschick und Kraft herausschnitt. So waren viele neue Punkte auf ihren Karten dazu gekommen, viele Einheiten, die für Wasser und sogar für Igeras' Medizin gereicht hatte. Vielleicht war Bulma jetzt zugänglicher für seinen Vorschlag, sich in der Badekabine einem medizinischen Check unterziehen zu lassen. Dafür hatten sie ja schließlich den vollautomatischen Untersuchungsraum, und dank der vielen Einheiten konnten sie sogar teure Behandlungen eines Roboterarztes beantragen, oder teure Medizin wie für Igeras, der so fit und frisch war wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.  
  
Bantor schlug die Decke zurück, wälzte sich von seiner Matratze und tapste auf den Gang, der an allen Kammern vorbei in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte. Er klopfte leise an die Tür zu Bulmas Kammer, doch da keine Antwort kam, drückte er sie vorsichtig auf. Es roch säuerlich. Im bleichen Licht des Leuchtstabes, der mit Klebeband an der Wand über ihrem befestigt war, sodass sie ihn im Liegen ein und aus schalten konnte, kauerte Bulma wie ein Häufchen Elend auf ihrem Bett. Schweiß stand in kalten Tropfen auf ihrem Gesicht und sie atmete schwer.  
  
"Bulma!" Im Nu war Bantor an ihrer Seite und legte seine schwielige Hand au ihre nackte Schulter. Bulma trug nur ein paar Shorts und ein kurzes Hemdchen, der Overall lag sauber zusammen gefaltet auf dem Stuhl, den sie sich selbst gebastelt hatte. "Du Arme, wenn es so schlimm ist, lass dich bitte untersuchen."  
  
"Ich bin nicht krank, Bantor", sagte Bulma heiser, die Kehle wund von der Galle, die immer wieder hochgekommen war. "Es wird nur noch ein paar Wochen so gehen, dann hört es hoffentlich auf." "Wovon redest du?", Bantor verstand ihre Winke nicht. "Das was du durchmachst ist doch nicht normal."  
  
"Ich kenne deine Art zu wenig", sagte Bulma und hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Wie lange sie still vor sich hin geschluchzt hatte? "Bei meiner Spezies wird den Frauen meistens eine Weile lang übel, wenn sie ein Kind erwarten." Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem gewölbten Bäuchlein und rieb sacht darüber.  
  
Jetzt verstand Bantor endlich. "Du bist trächtig?" Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Das ist wie ein Wunder. Wir werden eine richtige Familie sein. Du die Mutter, ich der Vater, Igeras der Großvater und Querl der große Bruder." Sacht legte er die Arme um Bulma und drücke sie an sich. "Ich bin glücklich." Bulma entspannte sich und legte ihre Wange an seine warme, starke Brust. Es tat gut, so gehalten zu werden und für einen Moment ließ sie sich treiben. Als jedoch Bantor seine Lippen auf die ihren legte, zuckte sie zurück und ging in Abwehrhaltung. "Bitte nicht...", flüsterte sie heiser. Ihre vor Angst geweiteten Augen und die einsame Träne, die über ihre Wange lief, waren abschreckender als jeder Schlag und jedes Gezeter. Bantor ließ sie los und ging auf Distanz. Er wollte sie glücklich machen, nicht traurig und dass sie sich vor ihm fürchtete war das allerletzte, was er sich wünschte. "Wieso?", fragte er rauh. "Weil ich nicht von deiner Art bin?"  
  
Bulma schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein. Das Baby...", ihre Hand wanderte wieder hinab zu ihrem Bauch, "sein Vater ist auch nicht ..."  
  
"Du erinnerst dich?", platzte Bantor heraus. "Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich nicht an alles", murmelte Bulma und starrte an ihm vorbei auf die Wand. "Ich weiß wieder, was während meiner Suche nach den Dragonballs passiert ist, wie ich Yamchu und Gokou kennen gelernt habe und dass ich danach mit Yamchu zusammen war."  
  
"Ist er der biologische Erzeuger deines Jungen?", fragte Bantor.  
  
"Nein. Da ist jemand anderer. Ich sehe manchmal einen Schatten seines Gesichts in meinen Träumen. Aber ich erinnere mich weder an seinen Namen noch daran, dass ich ihn liebe."  
  
"Dann vergiss ihn einfach wieder", drängte Bantor leidenschaftlich, ging in die Knie und nahm ihre Hände in die seinen. "Du hast es doch gut bei uns, oder? Wir werden auch für dein Baby sorgen, es wird ihm an nichts fehlen, glaube mir."  
  
Ein unendlich trauriges Lächeln huschte über Bulmas Gesicht. "Ich möchte, dass mein Kind Blumen blühen sieht, das Rauschen von Bächen hört und den harzigen Duft der Kiefern atmet. Ich möchte, dass es nach den Blütenblätter von Vaters Kirschbaum greift, wenn sie wie Schnee von den Zweigen tanzen. Ich will, dass es den Wind in den Haaren spürt, die warme Erde unter seinen Zehen und den süßen Geschmack wilder Erdbeeren kostet. Ich will für mein Kind nicht nur eine Kammer im Bauch eines Raumschiffes, ich will für mein Kind eine ganze Welt."  
  
"Das ist Unsinn!" Bantor erhob sich abrupt. "Das sind Geschichten für Igeras, aber wenn du glaubst, dass du jemals von hier fliehen kannst, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf. Wir haben kein Schiff."  
  
Bulma hob den Blick zu seinem enttäuschten Gesicht. In ihren Augen funkelte eine Entschlossenheit, die Bantor noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Oh doch", sagte sie und ihr Lächeln ließ die Luft ringsum knistern. "Oh doch, wir haben ein Schiff und zwar ein recht großes."  
  
Bantor begriff und wurde kreidebleich. "Weißt du, wovon du redest? Die Antiss..."  
  
"...verlassen sich darauf, dass ihr zu dumm seid, um euch zu wehren, zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu überleben und zu verzweifelt, um zu hoffen. Wir werden uns mit den anderen Territorien zusammen tun. Ich habe inzwischen auch dank euren Beschreibungen genug von der Konstruktion begriffen, um einen Weg zu finden, wie wir der Schlange den Kopf abschlagen. Alles was wir brauchen sind Waffen, die ich bauen kann und entschlossene Hände, die sie gebrauchen. Diese Hände wirst du für mich finden und dann mischen wir diese Monster auf, die uns in Gestank und Finsternis wie die Würmer vegetieren lassen..."  
  
Bantor kamen hundert Argumente in den Sinn, warum das niemals klappen würde.  
  
"Lass es uns versuchen", kam es von der Tür her. Igeras und Querl hatten sich ebenfalls Sorgen um Bulma gemacht und das Gespräch mitgehört. "Fluchtversuche mit Rettungskapseln hat es schon öfters gegeben", sagte Igeras, "aber die Antiss rechnen sicher nicht damit, dass jemand ihren Teil des Schiffes stürmen könnte."  
  
"Genau. Ich will auch all die Dinge sehen und erfahren, die Bulma kennt", sagte Querl entschlossen. "Auf jeden Fall will ich nicht hier krepieren und verwertet werden wie meine Mutter."  
  
Bantor sah die beiden lange an, warf einen Blick auf Bulmas sture Miene und sagte seufzend. "Also gut, riskieren wir eben Kopf und Kragen für einen irrsinnigen Traum. Wir haben nicht mehr zu verlieren als unser jämmerliches Leben."  
  
"Danke!", Bulma kamen wieder die Tränen, "danke, euch allen drei. Wir werden es schaffen!"  
  
....................  
  
"Das wäre der letzte!" Vegeta fischte den Dragonball aus dem Wespennest, ohne die wütend summenden Insekten eines Blickes zu würdigen. Die Macht seiner Kampfesaura allein hielt sie auf Distanz.  
  
Er steckte den Dragonball mit den zwei Sternen zu den anderen in seinen Rucksack. Die orangen Kugeln begannen pulsierend zu glühen, wie ein Aufruf, endlich ihre ganze Kraft freizusetzen. Vegeta flog in Windeseile zurück zur Stadt, wo die Briefs seiner Rückkehr harrten.  
  
"Hast du sie alle?", fragte Herr Briefs gespannt und Vegeta nickte. "Dann machen wir es so wie verabredet."  
  
"Gut, ich fliege mit dem Raumschiff los und schnappe mir die Antiss. Wenn sie den Raumanzug bereits zerlegt haben, funke ich das euch. Ihr müsst dann eben mit dem ersten Wunsch diesen wieder intakt auf die Erde wünschen und wir warten ein weiteres Jahr um Bulma selbst zurück zu holen. Sollte ich den Anzug unbeschadet in die Hände bekommen, könnt ihr Bulma gleich mit dem ersten Wunsch wieder erwecken."  
  
"So ist es am sinnvollsten", nickte Herr Briefs. Sie hatten in den vergangenen Wochen viel gerätselt, was sie in welcher Reihenfolge tun sollten. Natürlich hätten sie gleich den Raumanzug wünschen und Vegeta dadurch die Reise ersparen können, aber der berechnete Punkt, wo er das Schiff der Antiss abfangen konnte, lag nur zwei Flugtage entfernt, und das war fast nichts im Vergleich zu einem verlorenen Jahr.  
  
Vegeta übergab Herrn Briefs die Dragonballs, schärfte ihm nochmals ein, wie sie zu benützen waren und startete mit dem Raumschiff auf jene Reise, die ihm endlich die lang ersehnte Rache bringen würde, auf die er fünf Monate gewartet hatte.  
  
...............................  
  
"Das ist der Plan", sagte Bulma und entrollte die biegsame Folie vor der versammelten Gemeinschaft. Es war ein wirklich bunter Haufen, der sich von Bantor hatte anwerben lassen. Die große Zahl an Punkten, die er vorweisen konnte und teilweise auch freigiebig austeilte waren dabei sehr nützlich gewesen.  
  
Die Waffen, welche Bulma aus hunderten Teilen zusammen gebaut hatte, mochten lächerlich aussehen, aber sie hatte dafür gesorgt, dass jeder eine bekam, die zu seinen Talenten passte und eine ganze Reihe von Scharfschützen waren ebenso zur Stelle. Die Antiss würden sich wundern. "Wir nehmen gleichzeitig die Schächte, die ich gefunden und geöffnet habe. Es sind alles Wartungsschächte, die wohl am Beginn der Reise nötig gewesen sind, aber wie unsere Erkundungen gezeigt haben, benützt sie heute keiner mehr. Viele Bereiche des Schiffes sind längst aufgegeben worden und ich habe den Verdacht, dass die Zahl der Antiss auch stetig zurück ging. Wahrscheinlich haben sie im Ausgleich mechanische Helfer entwickelt, also nehmt euch vor ihren Robotern in Acht." Allgemeines Nicken und zustimmendes Räuspern. "Die Führer jedes Trupps sowie ihre Stellvertreter und ein paar ausgesuchte Kämpfer haben Kommunikatoren bekommen, wir werden uns alle gegenseitig verständigen. Sobald das Schiff in unseren Händen ist, steuern wir bewohnbare Planeten an. Wer sich mit Schiffen auskennt, kann auch eines der Beiboote nehmen oder eine Rettungskapsel benutzen. Wir haben dann alle Freiheit die wir brauchen."  
  
"Sieg und Tod den Antiss!", rief Bantor.  
  
"Sieg und Tod den Antiss!", grölte der Trupp unisono.  
  
"Dann los!", rief Bulma und die Teams trennten sich.  
  
Bulma, Querl und Bantor bildeten zusammen mit einer weiteren Hand voll Humanoiden einen Trupp.  
  
Ihr Schacht war jener, welcher der seit Urzeiten verschlossenen Luke, die den unteren Bereich vom Aufgang zu den höheren Ebenen trennte, am nächsten war. Bulma war bei der Entdeckung der Schächt erstaunt gewesen, wie leicht es war, deren Öffnungscodes zu knacken und dass es keinerlei Alarm gegeben hatte. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr aufreibend gewesen, für sie alle. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, als sie sich in den dunklen Schacht hinab ließ. Bantor, der als Führer ihres Teams zuerst hinab gestiegen war, fing sie sicher auf.  
  
Hier unten war es dunkel und stickig wegen dem Staub von Jahrhunderten, der bei jedem Schritt in dicken Flocken hoch wirbelte. Es würde dennoch ein weiter Weg sein, bis sie jenen Bereich erreichten, wo die Brücke mit allen Steuerungen vermutet wurde.  
  
Sie und Bantor wechselten einen langen Blick. Er fasste kurz ihre bebende Hand und drückte sie sacht. "Wo ist denn der kleine General, der uns alle voran getrieben hat, das Undenkbare zu wagen?", spottete er kaum hörbar. "Du wirst doch jetzt nicht aufgeben wollen, oder?"  
  
Sie fasste sich und sah sich um. Hier war eine Leitung, die offenbar noch Strom führte, wenn sie ihr folgen, müssten sie in den benutzten Teil des Schiffes gelangen.  
  
"Hier entlang", rief sie zurück und grinste Querl ermutigend zu. Der Junge war ganz blass vor lauter Aufregung, aber er hatte um keinen Preis zurück bleiben wollen.  
  
Das Team setzte sich Bewegung.  
  
....................................  
  
"Achtung, Achtung! Zielobjekt nähert sich. Ich wiederhole, Zielobjekt nähert sich!"  
  
Vegeta, der im Pilotensitz gedöst hatte, schreckte auf. Ja, das war es ohne Zweifel. Genau das monströse, hässliche Teil, auf das er an diesem Punkt seit gut einer Woche gewartet hatte.  
  
Er drückte die entsprechenden Tasten und aktivierte das Programm, das er zusammen mit Prof. Briefs ausgearbeitet hatte. Dank der Aufzeichnungen, die er vom ehemaligen Stützpunkt Freezers geholt hatte, und wo nicht nur die Route sondern auch Pläne und weitere wichtige Faten über die Antiss und die Sammlerschiffe verzeichnet gewesen waren, war es ihm gelungen, einen Weg zu finden, wie er unbemerkt an eine der Andockluken heran kam. Hier bei diesem Winkel müssten ihre Sensoren Bulmas Hope mit ihrem neuen Tarnschirm nicht orten können.  
  
Es klappte problemlos und Bulmas Hope koppelte an das riesige Schiff an. Vegeta zog den von Herrn Briefs extra für die Ortung des Raumanzuges entwickelte Radar hervor und erkannte, dass er ziemlich in die Tiefe steigen musste, um in dem Bauch des riesigen Schiffes nach dem Anzug zu suchen. Aber ein Signal war da und das bedeutete, dass es Hoffnung gab.  
  
Vegeta verschlug es fast den Atem angesichts des Gestanks in dem Gang, in welchen die Luke mündete. Das riesige Schiff war innen erstaunlich leer, aber er konnte den Geruch von frischem Blut nicht leugnen, der von einem der oberen Decks stammen musste. Er lauschte und hörte das Entladen von Energiewaffen sowie das Geschrei von Verwundeten und Sterbenden. Irgend etwas war hier im Gange.  
  
Eigentlich sollte ihm das nur recht sein, denn je mehr die Antiss mit anderen Problemen beschäftigt waren, desto weniger würden sie sein Eindringen bemerken.  
  
Aber der Kämpfer in ihm riet zur Vorsicht. Erst wolle er herausfinden, was da vor sich ging und ob es ihm zum Nutzen gereichen konnte. Vorsichtig pirschte er sich näher und näher an das Kampfgeschehen heran. Die ersten Toten, Antiss ohne Zweifel, lagen in den Gängen. Er fand aber auch Leichen von verschiedensten anderer Rassen, nach den stinkenden Fetzen, in welche sie gekleidet waren wohl zu den Ratten gehört haben mussten.  
  
Einer der Rattenleute war noch am Leben. Vegeta bückte sich und schüttelte ihn. "He, was ist hier los?", fragte er direkt.  
  
Der getroffene, ein Echsenmensch mit blassblauer Haut und rot unterlaufenen Augen hustete Blut, schnappte nach Luft und seine eher kleine Hand packte Vegeta am Ärmel. "Du bist kein Antiss... hilf General Bulma, bitte. Die Antiss sind zäher als wir gedacht haben..."  
  
Vegetas Herz machte einen Luftsprung. "General Bulma? Eine Frau von der Erde mit türkisen Haaren?" Er hob das sonderbar geformte Energiegewehr auf, das neben dem Getroffenen lag. "Hat sie das zusammen gebaut?"  
  
"Sie hat alle Waffen gebaut. Sie ist ein Genie. Die Antiss werden sie nicht am Leben lassen..." Wie es geschehen konnte war Vegeta egal. Es zählte nur dass sie lebte. Die Antiss würden sie nicht bekommen. Nicht solange er da war.  
  
Er ließ den Kopf der Echse zu Boden sinken und sprang auf. Vergessen war alle Vorsicht, jetzt zählte nur Kraft und Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Vegeta flog durch die Gänge, die Schächte hinauf immer näher dem Zentrum des Kampflärmes. An den Aufschriften erkannte er, dass er gleich bei der Brücke sein musste.  
  
Die Türe war aufgesprengt worden und es stank nach verbranntem Fleisch, Blut und verschmorten Kabeln.  
  
Vegeta hustete und kämpfte sich durch den Qualm in die Mitte des Raumes vor, wo ein paar Antiss eine kleine Gruppe eingekreist hatten. Die Ameisen- ähnlichen Wesen hatten offenbar ihren Spaß daran, kurze Schüsse auf die Gruppe abzugeben, die dann ihrerseits mit wilden Attacken antworteten, um sogleich wieder hinter einigen Geräten in Deckung zu gehen. Vegeta sah einen langen türkisen Zopf seitlich hervor schauen und war nicht mehr zu halten. Mit einem Schrei, der nicht nur den Antiss das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ schoss er auf sie los und fegte mit seinen goldgelben Energieschüssen die Antiss zur Seite. Ihre rauchenden Körper fielen zu Boden, zuckten noch ein bisschen und erstarrten.  
  
"Bulma!" rief Vegeta und winkte wild. "Komm endlich raus, damit ich dich sehen kann!" Bulma hob vorsichtig den Kopf über den Schaltkasten und als ihre Blicke Vegetas dunkle Augen trafen war es, als würde eine Türe aufgestoßen. Alle vergrabenen Erinnerungen strömten auf sie ein, sie wusste wieder warum sie im All getrieben hatte, wusste wieder warum sie Vegetas Kind trug und dass er gekommen war, um sie zu retten (auch wenn er sich damit ruhig hätte beeilen können). All die Liebe zu ihm leuchtete in ihren Augen auf und sie erhob sich, um auf ihn zuzulaufen und ihn fest zu drücken, damit dieser Abtraum endlich ein Ende hatte.  
  
Vor lauter Hast stolperte sie, doch Bantors starker Arm umfing sie von hinten und hielt sie fest. Er half ihr, sicher aus dem Versteck zu treten und warf dem gefährlichen Neuankömmling einen misstrauischen Blick zu.  
  
"Bulma, Liebes, kennst du ihn?", fragte er halblaut und legte den Arm beschützend um ihre Schultern. Vegeta sah die Vertraulichkeit, sah das Bulma sich nicht wehrte und zog eine Braue hoch. Was war da im Gange? Dann erst fiel sein Blick auf ihren gewölbten Bauch und er erstarrte.  
  
"Hallo, Bulma", sagte er mit distanzierter Stimme, die sich gar nicht wie seine eigene anhörte. "Du hast ja nicht viel Zeit mit Trennungsschmerz vergeudet, wie ich sehe ..."  
  
Ende des 18.Teils 


	19. Nur ein Lächen Teil 19

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
(Anm. Betaleserin: du bist echt gemein immer alles so spannend zu machen. Und ich hoffe das es noch ein Happyend für die beiden gibt!? )  
  
Teil 19  
  
Bulma, die sich eben von Bantor losreißen und auf Vegeta zu laufen wollte, erstarrte. Ihr war, als viele sie von einem leuchtenden Gipfel in einen tiefen Abgrund.  
  
Wie konnte er... wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? So etwas überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen? Vertraute er ihr denn so wenig? Hielt er sie denn für ein billiges Flittchen?  
  
Es tat weh, so weh...  
  
Bantor spürte, wie Bulma zu zittern begann und ihre Lippen den Namen des Fremden formten. Kein Zweifel, der Eindringling musste der biologische Erzeuger ihres Kindes sein. Dass sie ihn wiedererkannte, bedeutete wohl, dass ihre Erinnerung zurück gekehrt war. Bantor musterte den Fremden. Zwar dürfte er ihm kaum bis an die Brust reichen, dennoch... das Spiel der Muskeln unter dem schwarzen Overall und vor allem die Aura, die ein gefährliches Eigenleben zu führen schien, verrieten, dass er besser keinen offenen Kampf mit ihm riskieren sollte.  
  
Doch die Kränkung, die der lächerliche Verdacht Bulma zugefügt hatte, bot Bantor eine winzige Chance, die dieser auch prompt ergriff. Er zog Bulma sacht näher zu sich heran und streichelte ihr beruhigend über das Haar. "Was hast du anderes erwartet?", Zischte er über ihren Kopf hinweg Vegeta ins Gesicht. "Wir waren immerhin fünf Monate zusammen. Ich liebe sie und sie gehört zu unsere Familie."  
  
Vegetas Miene wurde zu einer Maske aus Eis. Sollte es sein, dass sein Verdacht tatsächlich zutraf? Wenn sie am Leben gewesen war die ganze Zeit, warum hatte sie sich nicht gemeldet? Er konnte den intakten Kommunikator an ihrem Handgelenk sehen. Seine Reichweite war groß genug, dass sie die Erde damit hätte anfunken können. Offenbar war ihr das Zusammensein mit dem rothaarigen Lover wichtiger gewesen wie die Sorge ihrer Eltern und vor allem wie er, Vegeta. Für einen Saiyan-Prinzen war dies eine unzumutbare Demütigung. Während sein Blick zwischen dem rothaarigen Kleiderschrank und Bulma hin und her wanderte wurde Vegeta von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender. Ehe Bulma sich fassen und Bantor widersprechen konnte, traf sie Vegetas Zorn mit voller Wucht. "Es stimm also! Du hast dich keinen Pfifferling darum geschert, dass wir dich für tot gehalten haben, wie? Du hast dich auf diesem stinkenden Müllschlucker offensichtlich sehr wohl gefühlt. Es war dumm von mir, hierher zu kommen, nur um deinen Raumanzug zu finden, damit wir dich darin wieder erwecken können. Dein Vater hat deinen Radar umsonst aufgelesen und nachgebaut. Wenn ich denke, dass ich auch noch so blöd war, die Dragonballs einzusammeln... "  
  
Das konnte sie so nicht stehen lassen, sie musste es ihm sagen, er musste doch sehen, doch begreifen... "Es ist dein Kind, Vegeta!" Bulma machte sich aus Bantors Griff los und ging auf ihn zu. "Es ist dein Kind, ganz sicher! Ich habe mich nicht melden können, weil ich doch mein Gedächtnis verloren hatte und daher nicht mehr genau wusste, welche neue Nummer Papas Kommunikationskonsole hat... Erst als ich dich gesehen habe, ist die Erinnerung wieder gekommen. Wie kannst du nur so gemein sein, von mir zu glauben, dass ich... dass ich..." Sie brachte es nicht über sich, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen.  
  
Vegetas unnahbare Haltung lockerte sich ein wenig. Es schien ihr ernst zu ein und das mit dem Gedächtnisverlust klang plausibel, eigentlich viel zu schön um wahr zu sein. Sein tief verwurzeltes Misstrauen Dingen gegenüber, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte gepaart mit der Angst betrogen zu werden, ließen es aber nicht zu, dass er Bulma auch nur einen Millimeter entgegen kam.  
  
"Was du nicht sagst!" Seine Stimme war belegt und weniger sicher als zuvor, doch die beißende Ironie war kaum schwächer geworden. "Wenn du wirklich das Gedächtnis verloren hattest, wie konntest du dann jemandem treu sein wollen, an den du dich nicht einmal erinnert hast?"  
  
Sie zuckte zurück, getroffen vom harten Klang seiner Worte. Vegeta nahm dies als Schuldbekenntnis und wandte ihr demonstrativ den Rücken zu. "Ich denke damit ist alles gesagt. Wenn du willst kannst du hier bleiben und mitsamt diesem Müllfrachter und deinem stinkenden Barbaren in die nächste Sonne stürzen, mir doch egal."  
  
"Wer ist hier der stinkende Barbar, du schwarzhaariger Gartenzwerg!" Bantor warf alle Vorsicht über Bord und stapfte auf Vegeta zu, die Fäuste bedrohlich in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
Vegeta, der eigentlich einen coolen Abgang im Sinn gehabt hatte, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass Bulma jämmerlich weinend und am Boden zerstört nachgekrochen kam, schnellte wütend herum. Er spürte, dass dieser Typ, obwohl er sicher eine große Nummer auf diesem Schiff sein musste, über keine Energieangriffe verfügte. Dennoch las er flammenden Stolz in dessen Augen und das rang ihm angesichts der offensichtlichen Unterlegenheit des Gegners einen gewissen Respekt ab. Wenn dieser Primitivling im Kampf um seine Ehre ins Gras beißen wollte, würde er, Vegeta, ihm gern dabei behilflich sein. Mit genüsslich-fiesem Lächeln ließ Vegeta seine Knöchel knacken und seine Muskeln spielen. "Komm nur", sagte sein Blick, "komm nur und ich zerlege dich in deine Einzelteile."  
  
"Hört auf!" Bulma schob sich zwischen die beiden und stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen direkt vor Vegeta hin. Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen. "Bitte tu Bantor nichts, Vegeta. Du weißt, dass er dir kein Haar krümmen kann."  
  
"Sieh mal an", zischte Vegeta, dessen Wut am Überkochen war, "so kommt ans Licht, was angeblich nicht wahr ist, wie?"  
  
Bulmas Tränen versiegten. Wenn er auf stur stellen wollte, konnte sie das auch. Sogar besser, wie er. "Glaub doch was du willst!", Fauchte sie. "Die Wahrheit wird bei seiner Geburt ans Licht kommen und dann wird es dir leid tun, dass du an mir gezweifelt hast. Aber dann werden weder ich, noch dein schwarzhaariger Saiyan-sprössling dich brauchen!"  
  
"Schwarzhaarig?", Vegeta schnaubte. "Ich wette, das Balg wird rote Haare haben, genauso wie sein Erzeuger", und er schickte einen zornigen Blick in Bantors Richtung.  
  
Bulma spürte, dass Vegeta nicht mehr um jeden Preis kämpfen wollte und ließ die Arme sinken. "Ihr habt tatsächlich die Dragonballs gesucht?", Lenkte sie das Gespräch in andere Bahnen.  
  
Vegeta runzelte die Stirn. Worauf wollte sie hinaus? "Ja, sie sind bei deinem Vater. Er wartet nur auf mein Zeichen, um den Drachen zu rufen."  
  
Bulma erklärte ihre Pläne nicht lange, sondern hob ihren eigenen Kommunikator und stellte flink die Verbindung zur Erde ein, an die sie sich endlich wieder erinnern konnte.  
  
"Papa, Hallo Papa, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
Eine Weile lang war es still am anderen Ende. Dann eine fassungslose Stimme voll Jubel und Freudentränen: "Bulma? Meine kleine Bulma? Du lebst?"  
  
"Ja, Papa, ich lebe und es geht mir gut." Mit knappen Worten erzählte sie von ihrem Gedächtnisverlust und dass sie mit Vegeta nach Hause kommen würde.  
  
Vegeta zog bei diesen Worten nur spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Papa, kannst du den Drachen rufen und ihn um etwas bitten?"  
  
"Dass du schneller wieder daheim bist?", Fragte Herr Briefs eifrig.  
  
"Das wäre zu egoistisch", lachte Bulma, "so gern ich es auch hätte. Bitte ihn darum, alle, die mit mir gegen die Antiss gekämpft haben, wieder gesund zu machen und ins Leben zurück zu rufen. Geht das?"  
  
"Ich kann es versuchen, Kind", er schnüffelte, "obwohl ich mir wünschen würde, dass du im nächsten Augenblick vor mir und deiner Mutter stehst. Wir haben nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, mein Schatz."  
  
"Danke! Ich liebe euch beide!"  
  
"Wir lieben dich auch!"  
  
Damit war die Verbindung beendet.  
  
Bantor wischte sich die feuchten Augen. "Bulma, soll das heißen, dass Querl?"  
  
"Ja, Bantor", sagte Bulma lächelnd und auch in ihren Augen glänzten Freudentränen, "Querl wird wieder leben."  
  
Sie beide hatten sich solche Vorwürfe gemacht, den Jungen nicht zurück gelassen zu haben, nachdem er von einem Antiss in der Brust getroffen worden und in ihren Armen verblutet war. Wie sehr hatte sich Bulma die Macht der Dragonballs herbei gewünscht. Und nun war der Traum wahr geworden. Dank Vegeta. Egal wie wütend sie auf ihn war, egal wie sehr sie sein ungerechtfertigter Verdacht noch immer schmerzte, er war da und auch für Querl würde wieder alles gut werden. Als sie den Kopf hob und ihn mit diesem weichen Lächeln ansah und mit feuchten Augen "Danke, Vegeta!", Murmelte Bulma. Dieser musste sich arg am Riemen reißen, um sie nicht in die Arme zu schließen. Ein Saiyanprinz ließ sich nicht so einfach umstimmen, nicht nachdem er so grausam betrogen worden war.  
  
"Schon gut", brummte er unwillig. "Wenn ich dich also mitnehmen soll, dann komm!" "Sie wird nicht ohne mich gehen!" Bantor trat neben sie hin und legte den Arm wieder um ihre Schultern.  
  
"Bantor..." Bulma suchte nach Worten, um ihm klar zu machen, dass seine Anwesenheit es für sie noch schwerer machen würde, Vegeta von seinem Unrecht zu überzeugen.  
  
"Bulma", Bantor sah ihr in die Augen. "Wo du herkommst gibt es Wind, Sonne, fließendes Wasser, Blumen und Bäume, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen. Was war sie für ein egoistisches Monster. Über Monate hinweg hatten die drei für sie gesorgt, sie beschützt und getröstet. Sie waren ein Team, eine Gemeinschaft, fast so etwas wie ihre zweite Familie, wenn auch nicht so, wie Bantor es gerne sehen würde. Und jetzt würde sie einzig für ihr eigenes Wohlbefinden die drei hinter sich lassen wie alte Schuhe, die man in eine Ecke wirft und nie mehr anschaut. Am liebsten hätte sie sich vor Scham in ein dunkles Loch verkrochen. Nein, sie würde den dreien gegenüber ihr Versprechen wahr machen. Sie sollten den freien Himmel und die Weite einer ganzen Welt erleben dürfen. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass Vegeta sich in seiner falschen Meinung bestärkt fühlen würde.  
  
Bulma hob den Kopf und sah Vegeta offen an. "Kannst du außer mir noch drei Passagiere mitnehmen? Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet und ich will zurückzahlen, was sie für mich getan haben. Ich habe versprochen, dass ich sie zu einer Welt mit Sonne und Regen, mit Wäldern, Bergen und Flüssen bringen werde. Bitte, hilf mir, dieses Versprechen einzulösen!"  
  
Vegetas Mine verhärtete sich. Sie wollte also diesen rothaarigen Barbaren unbedingt an ihrer Seite haben. Die Geschichte mit dem Versprechen klang ja ganz nett, aber er traute ihr nicht. Am besten wäre es, wenn er die Affäre mit Bulma (mehr war es ja nicht gewesen, oder?) Als erledigt betrachtete. Sich wie ein eifersüchtiger Gockel aufzuführen, war eines Saiyan-Prinzen unwürdig. Wenn ihm danach war eine Familie zu gründen, dann würde er wieder zu dem Planeten der Saiyans fliegen und sich dort eine reinblütige Gefährtin holen, eine Frau mit Ehre und keine falsche, wankelmütige Irdische. Wenn Bulma noch etwas lebenden Ballast zur Erde fliegen wollte, bitte, sollte sie doch. Ihn ging es nichts mehr an.  
  
In diesem Moment schien sich der Willen des Drachen zu manifestieren, denn von den Gängen her waren erstaunte Rufe zu hören.  
  
"Bantor! Bulma!" Ein junger Humanoide, offenbar vom gleichem Volk wie dieser Barbar, kam hereingestürmt. Er sah die beiden vor Vegeta stehen und hielt inne.  
  
"Keine Angst, Querl,", lachte Bulma, überglücklich, dass der Junge wieder am Leben war, "das hier ist ...", sie zögerte kurz, "... das ist Vegeta. Er ist ein Saiyanprinz, der mit mir zusammen auf der Erde lebt. Er ist gekommen, mich nach Hause zu bringen."  
  
Das eben noch vor Freude strahlende Gesicht Querls wurde lang und länger. "Dann verlässt du uns also? Was sollen wir denn tun, ohne dich?"  
  
Bulma sah sein verzweifeltes Gesicht und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Keine Angst, ich gehe nicht ohne euch. Der Himmel, die Wolken, die Bäume und die Blumen, ich werde sie euch zeigen!"  
  
Impulsiv umarmte Querl Bulma vorsichtig und drückte sein Gesicht an ihre Schulter. Der Stoff ihres Overalls wurde feucht und man konnte kaum verstehen, was der Junge schluchzte: "Als ... als sie mich getroffen haben. Die Schmerzen, ich kann sie noch immer spüren, da in der Brust, ich habe mich so geschämt, dass ich nicht stark genug war, bis zum Ende..."  
  
"Schhh", sagte Bulma und klopfte ihm sacht auf den Rücken. "Es ist gut. Jetzt wird alles gut." "Wieso?", Fragte Querl stockend, als er Bulma los ließ und sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte, "wieso bin ich am Leben und unverletzt?"  
  
"Das ist die Macht der Dragonballs", sagte Bulma und erzählte in knappen Worten, wie es dazu gekommen war. "Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch Igeras und dann können wir los."  
  
"Ich gehe ihn holen", erbot sich Bantor. Der Zauber der Dragonballs hatte auch seine Verletzungen kuriert, genauso wie Bulma es sich gewünscht hatte. Ohne Vegeta eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, schritt er durch die Türe und hatte alle Mühe sich draußen im Gang der neugierigen Fragen all jener zu erwehren, die sich nicht erklären konnten, warum sie auf einmal wieder am Leben waren. Querl, der die Spannung zwischen Bulma und Vegeta spürte, warf dem Fremden einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Zwar war dieser Vegeta kleiner als Bantor, aber seine Gefährlichkeit war nicht zu leugnen. Eigentlich drängte es Querl, Bantor nachzulaufen, doch er zögerte, Bulma mit diesem gefährlichen Typen allein zu lassen.  
  
"Lauf ihm nach!", Sagte Bulma und gab Querl einen Schubs Richtung Tür. "Du kannst es doch nicht erwarten, Igeras Gesicht zu sehen, oder?"  
  
Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Vegeta. "Er ist ein .... ein guter Bekannter."  
  
Eigentlich sollte Vegeta ja froh sein, dass Bulma ihn nicht als Liebsten oder so vorstellte, denn er wollte ja nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. Dennoch, das lahme "ein guter Bekannter" gab ihm einen Stich. Sie hätte zumindest seinen Rang erwähnen können, oder?  
  
Kaum war Querl draußen und drängte sich durch das Gewühl glücklicher Sieger, welche die toten Antiss nach Brauchbarem durchsuchten und eifrigst diskutierten, wer wohl in Zukunft welche Rolle auf dem Schiff spielen würde, wandte sich Bulma wieder voll und ganz Vegeta zu.  
  
"Danke, dass du mir hilfst, mein Versprechen zu halten", sagte sie ernst. "Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht glaubst, aber zwischen mir und Bantor ist es nie mehr gewesen als Freundschaft und ein wenig Fürsorge. Mag sein, dass er sich einbildet, mich zu lieben, aber ich habe ihm mein Herz nicht geöffnet." *Es gehört längst dir*, stand in ihren Augen zu lesen, doch Vegeta hatte sich noch während des Satzes von ihr abgewandt.  
  
Er würde gerne glauben, was sie sagte, aber sie war selber schuld, hatte sie ihn doch damals vor ihrer Tour nach Alt-Namek einfach zurück gelassen wie ein lästiges Gepäcksstück. Offenbar war die eine Nacht im Raumschiff alles gewesen, was sie von ihm wollte, ein kurzes Zwischenspiel nach Yamchu und vor... vor diesem Bantor. Aber nicht mit ihm, nicht mit dem Prinz der Saiyan!  
  
"Sollte mich das glücklich machen?", Erwiderte er kalt. "Mir ist es doch egal, mit wem du dich in den Kissen wälzt."  
  
"Aber... aber haben wir nicht...", brach es aus ihr heraus. "Du.. und ich..."  
  
"Meinst du das im Raumschiff? Diese paar Stunden? War ja ganz nett, aber so weltbewegend war es auch wieder nicht. Ich schätze, auf der Erde gibt es eine ganze Reihe Mädchen, die nicht nur jünger und hübscher sind wie du, sondern mir noch viel mehr geben können. Wenn ich erst mal mit den Cyborgs und Kakarott aufgeräumt habe..." ohne Bulmas erstarrtes Gesicht zu beachten, spazierte er den Gang hinab. "Ich werfe mal schon den Antrieb an, sag deinem Schoßhund und seinen zwei Kumpels, dass ich nicht ewig auf sie warten werde..."  
  
Bulma war, als erstarrte ihr Innerstes zu Eis, um gleich drauf von brennendem Zorn erfüllt zu werden. Dieser verdammte Trottel. Wenn er den totalen Krieg wollte, dann sollte er ihn haben. Sie würde das Baby auch allein bekommen und groß ziehen.  
  
"Keine Angst", zischte sie Vegeta wütend nach, "Bantor ist nicht so unzuverlässig wie ein gewisser, eingebildeter, sturer, dämlicher...", jetzt musste sie Luft holen, "Saiyan, den ich hier nicht beim Namen nennen möchte."  
  
Ein paar Schritte vor ihr zuckte Vegeta kurz zusammen, doch er drehte sich nicht zu ihr um. Wenn diese untreue Gans schon auf stur schalten wollte, das konnte er besser. Viel besser. Nicht dass er sich sonderlich wohl dabei fühlte, aber diese doppelte Kränkung würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Es war kein leichter Weg für Bulma durch das Gewühl ihrer ehemaligen Gefolgsleute hindurch. Ständig prasselten Fragen auf sie ein, wie es denn nun weiter gehen sollte, ob sie das Schiff auch fliegen konnte, ob sie wüsste wo die Vorratsräume wären und die Wasserreservoirs. Nach der dritten Biegung lehnte sich Bulma erschöpft an die Wand. Es war nicht genug. Es war einfach nicht genug nur diese drei zu retten. Sie musste... sie musste irgendwie allen, die sich auf sie verließen, die ihr blindlings gefolgt und für sie gestorben waren eine Zukunft eröffnen. Doch wie sollte sie das schaffen? Es waren Hunderte und in dem Raumschiff ihres Vaters war einfach nicht genug Platz, von Vorräten und Atemluft mal ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Vegeta hatte inne gehalten und warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter zurück. Was hielt Bulma nur so lange auf? Ihr aschgraues Gesicht sah gar nicht gut aus. Nahm die Schwangerschaft sie so mit? Erst jetzt fiel Vegeta auf, dass ihr Gesicht viel schmaler wirkte und auch ihre Hände viel zarter erschienen. Offenbar hatte sie hier nicht gerade wie im Paradies gelebt.  
  
"Soll ich dich tragen?", knurrte Vegeta und machte tatsächlich Anstalten, sie an der Taille zu fassen. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht nötig, ich komme gut alleine zurecht." Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, dass sie ihn nicht brauchte. Entschlossen stieß sie sich von der Wand ab. "Geh voran, damit wir von hier weg kommen."  
  
"Immer noch die gleiche diktatorische Schnepfe!" Ein flüchtiges Grinsen huschte über Vegetas starre Miene und Bulma spürte, wie ihre Abwehr nachließ. Ihre abgemagerte Hand tastete nach Vegetas Schulter, nach dem Halt und der Wärme, die sie so sehr vermisst hatte.  
  
"Hier seid ihr!" Querl kam um die Ecke gekeucht und Bulma zog ihre Hand rasch wieder zurück. "Schau, was ich mitgenommen habe!" Strahlend vor Stolz präsentierte Querl die armlange Truhe. "Du wolltest sie sicher nicht zurücklassen, oder?"  
  
Mit einem Mal wusste Bulma, was sie zu tun hatte. "Das hast du prima gemacht!", Lächelte Bulma und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Trägst du sie für mich ins Schiff?" Querl nickte eifrig. "Bantor und Igeras sind gleich da. Der Alte hat vor Freude geweint, als wir ihm erzählt haben, dass wir gesiegt haben und du uns auf deine Welt bringen willst."  
  
Querl hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Auf dem Weg nach unten kamen ihnen die beiden Jennhyr entgegen. Igeras schien es noch immer kaum fassen zu können. "Bulma, ist es wahr?", Fragte er mit zitternder Stimme und vorsichtiger Freude in den alten Augen.  
  
Sie nickte und umarmte ihn sanft. "Ja, Vegeta ist mit dem Schiff meines Vaters gekommen und wir sind alle gerettet."  
  
Igeras machte sich von ihr los und verbeugte sich vor dem missmutig dabei stehenden Vegeta. "Wir danken dir von Herzen, dass wir mit euch reisen dürfen, edler Saiyan."  
  
Vegeta und Bantor horchten auf. "Du kennst mein Volk?", Fragte Vegeta gespannt.  
  
"Ich habe in meiner Kindheit von den Saiyans gehört", erwiderte Igeras. "Der Vater meines Vaters hat mir erzählt, dass sie ein sehr starkes und stolzes Volk sind und dass man sie an ihren Auren erkennt." "Nicht schlecht, alte Mann", nickte Vegeta zufrieden, dass der Ruf der Saiyans bis hierher vorgedrungen war. "Du kannst Auren spüren und offenbar hast du mehr Verstand wie die beiden anderen." ...die nur nutzloser Ballast sind... stand in seinen Augen zu lesen, auch wenn er es nicht aussprach. Querl war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Truhe zu tragen, als dass er die Anspielung mitbekommen hätte. Bantor jedoch presste die Lippen zusammen und ballte die Fäuste. Erst als Bulma ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte und den Kopf schüttelte, entspannte er sich und schluckte die Beleidigung hinunter.  
  
Vegetas Blick wurde wieder kalt und er stapfte wortlos voran. Stärke und Stolz, das waren die einzigen Werte, auf die ein Saiyan sich verlassen konnte. Liebe und Vertrauen - Pah!  
  
Die vier staunten nicht schlecht, als sie Bulmas Hope betraten. Winzig im Vergleich zum Sammler, war es doch im Vergleich zu den älteren Schiffen der Capsule Corps ein Luxuskreuzer der Sonderklasse. Es gab sogar drei große Passagierkabinen. Die erste war klarerweise von Vegeta belegt, die zweite hatte definitiv einen weiblichen Touch, was nicht nur an den zarten Dessous lag, die Bulma mit Entzücken in einigen Schubladen entdeckte. Die dritte und größte Kabine bot Raum für mehrere und so wurden die drei Jennyhrs hier einquartiert. Bulma durchsuchte die Schränke und fand genügend Kleidung, welche den dreien passen konnte und wie das geräumige Bad funktionierte war auch schnell erklärt. Während sich Vegeta in den Übungsraum zurückzog und die drei sich stritten, wer sich als erster einweichen durfte, übernahm Bulma das Steuer.  
  
Doch statt die Erde als Ziel einzugeben, nutzte sie die Möglichkeit, auf den Computer des Sammlers zurückzugreifen, um die Spur des Schiffes zurück zu verfolgen. Die Reise zu ihrem neuen Ziel würde keine fünf Monate dauern, sondern höchstens zwei Tage.  
  
Als sich Bulmas Hope vom Sammler löste, warf Bulma einen letzten Blick zurück, ehe sie den Monitor nach vorn ausrichtete.  
  
Die zwei Tage waren von ständigen Spannungen zwischen Vegeta und Bantor geprägt. Der Jennhyr versuchte sein Bestes, um sich nützlich zu machen, damit er und seine beiden Artgenossen keine Belastung für Bulma waren. Irgendwie jedoch gelang es Vegeta, wann immer er aus dem Übungsraum auftauchte, die fast heimelige Atmosphäre mit einer spitzen Bemerkung zu vergiften.  
  
Bulmas Laune näherte sich dem absoluten Tiefpunkt. Sie hasste es, dass ihr Bauch in keines der schönen Kleider passte und sie nur in ungeschnürte Overalls von Gokou hinein kam, wobei sie Ärmel und Hosenbeine hochkrempeln musst. Bantor, der ihre Launen mittlerweile gewohnt war, ertrug sie mit bewundernswerter Geduld. Vegeta hingegen, der keinen blassen Dunst von den Auswirkungen einer Schwangerschaft hatte, reagierte genauso irritiert und so krachte es mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit, was meist darauf hinaus lief, dass Bulma in Tränen ausbrach und sich von Bantor trösten ließ, während Vegeta angefressen in seinem Übungsraum verschwand und selbst bei den Mahlzeiten einen Bogen um Bulma machte.  
  
Querl, der per Zufall mal in den Übungsraum stolperte, wäre um ein Haar von den Hundert G erdrückt worden, hätte ihn Vegeta nicht mit einem raschen Stoß hinaus katapultiert. Bulma legte das als Bosheit aus, und als Querl selbst die Sache klar stellte, fühlte sie sich so schlecht, dass sie heulend in ihrem Raum verschwand.  
  
"Bitte sei ihr nicht böse, Vegeta", sagte Querl entschuldigend. "Meine Mutter hat mir erzählt, dass es den meisten humanoiden Weiblichen so geht, wenn sie trächtig sind. Irgendwie geraten ihre Gefühle durcheinander und sie sind völlig unlogisch und überempfindlich."  
  
"Aha...", Vegeta kratzte sich am Kopf. "Das ist also der Grund, dass sie sich so weinerlich aufführt." Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt und er ignorierte Bulmas Ausbrüche, was sie natürlich als Kaltherzigkeit auslegte und ihm alle möglichen Ausdrücke an den Kopf warf.  
  
Noch etwas änderte sich seit dem Zwischenfall: Querl wurde zum großen Bewunderer von Vegeta. Der Saiyan ertappte ihn immer wieder dabei, wie er durch einen Spalt der Tür in den Übungsraum linste.  
  
"Warum trainierst du nicht selbst?", fragte Vegeta ungnädig. "So wie du aussiehst, nimmt dich dieser Bantor nicht gerade hart ran."  
  
"Bantor und ich trainieren nicht zusammen", sagte Querl und sah betreten zu Boden. "Eigentlich macht Bantor gar kein Training so wie du. Er ist nur so stark geworden, weil er immer die großen Brocken für unsere Suche wegräumen musste."  
  
"Er hat einen sehr gesunden Appetit, dieser Bantor", murmelte Vegeta halblaut, "Könnte es sein dass jetzt, da ihr bald in einem Paradies leben werdet und es keine Brocken mehr wegzuräumen gibt..."  
  
Querl wusste nicht, worauf Vegeta hinaus wollte, doch das breite Grinsen des Saiyan verhieß nichts Gutes. "Du willst doch nicht gegen Bantor kämpfen, oder? Er ist niemals so stark wie du!"  
  
"Keine Sorge", Vegetas Grinsen wurde noch fieser und breiter, "ich werde ihn nicht wie eine Flunder zerquetschen. Das wird nicht nötig sein..." Besser gelaunt ging Vegeta in den Übungsraum zurück und fuhr den Gravitationskonverter wieder hoch.  
  
Die Tür ließ er einen Spalt offen, denn die Bewunderung des Jungen störte ihn weit weniger, als er offen zugegeben hätte. Wäre mehr Zeit gewesen, hätte er Querl vielleicht die eine oder andere einfachere Einheit mitmachen lassen, doch die zwei Tage waren fast schon um.  
  
Bulma fühlte sich richtig erleichtert, als sie in den Orbit von Neu-Namek einschwenkten und Blumas Hope in der Nähe des Dorfes landete.  
  
"Bitte trage mir die Truhe hinaus, Vegeta", bat sie ihn. Er war nicht wenig überrascht, wie ruhig sie auf einmal zu sein schien. Dennoch war er nicht bereit, sich zum Packesel machen zu lassen. "Frag doch deinen Haussklaven mit den roten Haaren", lästerte er.  
  
"Werde ich wohl müssen, wenn du zu schwach bist", konterte sie mit einem bedauernden Seufzer. Die Truhe war schneller draußen, als sie bis drei zählen konnte.  
  
"Ihr drei bleibt besser im Schiff", sagte Bulma zu den dreien. "Ich weiß, dass ihr Sonne und Himmel sehen wollt, aber die Namekianer sind sehr vorsichtig. Fremde wie ihr würden sie erschrecken." Igeras, Querl und Bantor machten sehr enttäuschte Gesichter. "Sind die Leute auf deiner Welt auch so?", fragte Querl.  
  
"Sind sie nicht", gab Vegeta an ihrer Stelle zur Antwort. "Sobald sie entdecken, dass ihr Außerirdische seid, werden sie euch einsperren, befragen, sezieren und ausgestopft in ein Museum stellen." "Vegeta!" Bulma funkelte ihn böse an.  
  
"Habe ich nicht recht?", Gab er zurück. "Aber Bulma wird euch sicher in irgendeinem abgelegenem Gebirgstahl verstecken, wo sich die Saurier gute Nacht sagen."  
  
Ohne Bulmas Antwort abzuwarten sprang er in den Lift und ließ sich nach unten tragen.  
  
"Halb so wild", beruhigte Bulma die drei. "Wir werden sicher eine Lösung finden, vielleicht kann man mit Make up etwas machen, oder eine neue Mode kreieren..." Selbst in ihren Ohren klang das alles andere als glaubwürdig. Während sie ebenfalls mit dem Lift nach unten fuhr, um die Namekianer zu begrüßen, die vorsichtigst aus ihren Verstecken blinzelten, ging ihr durch den Kopf, dass sie sich in keinster Weise Gedanken um die Zukunft der drei auf ihrer Welt gemacht hatte. Vegeta, der nach eigenen Worten die Freiheit nutzen wollte, mal wieder etwas zu fliegen und ihm nahen Gebirge ein paar Energieschüsse abzugeben, kümmerte sich nicht um die Namekianer, die bei Bulmas Anblick aus ihren Verstecken kamen und sie umringten.  
  
"Sie ist es wirklich", rief der Oberälteste erfreut und betastete die etwas eingedellte Truhe ehrfürchtig. "Jetzt wird auch diese Welt bald ein wunderbarer Garten sein."  
  
"Wie ist es dir ergangen?", Fragte Dende und betrachtete Bulmas gewölbten Bauch neugierig. "Du bist doch nicht etwa krank, oder?"  
  
Seine mitfühlende Frage brach den Damm und Bulma brach wieder mal in Tränen aus. Der Oberälteste geleitete sie in sein Haus, wo sie sich nach ein paar Tassen Tee wieder fing und nach und nach die ganze Geschichte erzählte. Die Namekianer wurden erst blass, dann dunkelgrün und dann wieder blass.  
  
"Das alles hast du wegen unseres Wunsches mitgemacht!" Der Oberälteste rang die Hände. "Ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie leid es uns tut."  
  
"Aber Vegeta ist genauso schuld", sagte Dende wütend. "Er sollte viel netter zu dir sein und dir vertrauen!"  
  
"So leicht ändert er sich eben nicht auf Dauer", sagte Bulma und wischte sich über die geröteten Augen. Diese eine wunderbare Nacht und die kurze Zeit danach... wenn sie ihn nicht zurück gelassen hätte, dann...  
  
*Dann wäre er mit mir eingesaugt worden. Ich habe nur knapp überlebt, wer weiß ob er es geschafft hätte. Hätte er gedulden könne, bis ein Plan fertig war, um die Antiss zu besiegen? Nein, sicher nicht. Er wäre durch alle Wände gebrochen, hätte sicher ein paar getötet, aber da sie die Herren des Schiffs waren, hätten sie ihn auf die eine oder andere Weise gestoppt - Giftgas, tödliche Strahlung, wie auch immer... Es ist gut, dass er nicht mit mir da draußen war... *, ging es ihr durch den Kopf. "Im Moment habe ich ganz andere Sorgen", sagte sie laut und erklärte den Namekianern das Dilemma wegen den Zurückgelassenen auf dem Sammler und die Probleme, die auf ihre drei neuen Freunde auf der Erde zukommen würden.  
  
"Ich glaube, da können wir dir helfen", sagte der Oberälteste. "Es ist echt ein Wunder, dass du in dem ganzen Gerümpel auf unsere Truhe gestoßen bist und obwohl du dein Gedächtnis verloren hattest, hast du sie wie einen Schatz bewahrt."  
  
"Das ist nicht der Rede wert", winkte Bulma bescheiden ab, "ich tat es ja aus einem Gefühl heraus und bin froh, dass ich mein Versprechen halten konnte. Wir sind quitt."  
  
"Nicht nachdem was du durchgemacht hast", widersprach der Oberälteste und murmelte einem jungen Namekianer etwas ins Ohr, der erst ein überraschtes Gesicht machte, dann aber rasch hinaus lief. Bulma sah den Oberältesten erstaunt an, aber der goss nur Tee nach und gab seine Pläne nicht preis. Sie musste nicht lange auf des Rätsels Lösung warten, denn der junge Namekianer war bald zurück und nickte dem Oberältesten bedeutungsvoll zu.  
  
"Gut", sagte dieser. "Komm bitte mit, Bulma."  
  
Sie erhob sich und folgte ihm nach draußen, wo fein säuberlich aufgereiht, die sieben großen Dragonballs in der Sonne funkelten.  
  
"Sind die ... sind die für mich?", Fragte Bulma erstaunt. "Ja, das sind sie", sagte der Oberälteste. "Sie werden dir drei Wünsche erfüllen. Dende, rufe den Drachen für Bulma!"  
  
Dende atmete tief ein und rief die Namkianische Beschwörungsformel. Der Himmel verfinsterte sich und Vegeta, der dieses Phänomen kannte, hielt in seinen Übungen inne. Die Dragonballs? Warum und für wen?  
  
Als er das Namekianerdorf erreichte, flüsterte Bulma Dende den ersten Wunsch ins Ohr, den dieser in Namekianisch dem Drachen vortrug. "Wird erledigt", sagte der Drache und seine Augen erglühten. Vegeta sah sich um, konnte jedoch nicht feststellen, was sich Bulma gewünscht hatte.  
  
"Was noch?", Fragte der Drache und Bulma atmete tief ein. "Ich will dass sämtliche Antiss von allen Sammlerschiffen im ganzen Universum auf einem entlegenen, unbewohnten Planeten stranden, ohne jemals wieder technisches Wissen zu erlangen, dort als Agrarkultur ihr Dasein in alle Zeiten fristen. Die Schiffe selbst sollen zu Staub zerfallen, sobald die Antiss nicht mehr drauf sind."  
  
"Eine schwierige Aufgabe", sagte der Drache, nachdem Dende den Wunsch übersetzt hatte. "Schwierig, aber interessant. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt." Die Augen glühten erneut und alle hielten den Atem an. Alle - bis auf Vegeta.  
  
"Und was wird mit den Ratten, die so wie deine drei Kumpels auf den Schiffen hausen und keine Antiss sind", fragte er sarkastisch.  
  
"Die hat Bulma längst auf ihre Heimatwelten zurückgewünscht", erklärte Dende halblaut. "Und für den Fall, dass es diese Planeten nicht mehr gibt, hat sie sie mit dem ersten Wunsch wieder auferstehen lassen mitsamt der Bevölkerung, die bei der Zerstörung umgekommen ist."  
  
"Dann war das also der dritte Wunsch", Vegeta war sauer. Er hätte sich gern auch etwas gewünscht. Vor allem verwunderte es ihn, dass Bulma sich nicht entschieden hatte, die Cyborgs zum Teufel zu wünschen oder den Professor, der sie erfinden würde. Moment mal, wenn sie den Wunsch für alle entführten Ratten ausgesprochen hatte, dann... Er sah Bulma fragend an und nickte in Richtung Schiff.  
  
"Ja", sagte sie ruhig und ohne jedes Zittern in der Stimme. "Bantor, Querl und Igeras müssten jetzt die den Himmel sehen und den Wind spüren, den Wind ihrer Welt."  
  
"Du hast dich nicht von ihnen verabschiedet."  
  
"Sie würden sich nicht daran erinnern", sagte sie und sah zum Drachen hoch. "Er hat ihnen nicht nur eine neue Zukunft geschenkt, sondern auch die Erinnerung an mich genommen. Sie werden mich nicht vermissen."  
  
"Und du?", Fragte der Oberälteste. "Es war ein sehr selbstloser Wunsch, Bulma, aber er hat dich auch ärmer gemacht."  
  
"Nicht wirklich", lächelte sie ein wenig traurig. "Ich werde die drei niemals vergessen und ich habe mein Baby."  
  
Sogleich verschwand der etwas weichere Zug aus Vegetas Gesicht und er drehte sich von ihr weg. Dende und der Oberälteste sahen Bulma fragend an, doch sie winkte ab. Sollte sich dieser Trottel doch einreden was er wollte. Sie fühlte sich jedenfalls viel besser, jetzt, da sie die Sorge um ihre Freunde los war. Der Drache verkündete, dass auch der dritte Wunsch erfüllt worden sei und verschwand. Die Dragonballs wurden zu Steinen und zischten in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon. "Da sie so schwer sind, fliegen sie nicht weit", grinste Dende. "Wir finden sie innerhalb der nächsten paar Monate locker wieder."  
  
"Dann bin ich beruhigt", sagte Bulma, die schon überlegt hatte, extra einen Radar für die Namekianer zu bauen. "Ich muss wieder los, meine Eltern warten schon." Sie umarmte Dende und den Oberältesten und ging zurück zum Lift, der sie wieder ins Schiff trug. Vegeta folgte ihr kurz darauf, ein flüchtiges Nicken war alles, was er den Namekianern zum Abschied gönnte.  
  
"Hätten wir etwas sagen sollen", fragte Dende den Oberältesten, als das Schiff in den Wolken verschwand. "Vegeta macht sich und Bulma nur unglücklich, so wie er ist."  
  
"Das ist nicht unsere Angelegenheit, Dende", belehrte ihn der Oberälteste. "Wir müssen uns um diese Welt kümmern und außerdem vertraue ich auf Bulma. Wenn das Baby erst mal geboren ist, wird sich das alles ändern."  
  
So überzeugt war Dende davon nicht, aber da er zu höflich war, um zu widersprechen, nickte er nur und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
Währenddessen schoss Bulma's Hope wieder ins All hinaus. Bulma gab den Kurs zur Erde ein, lehnte sich zurück und schloss seufzend die Augen. Sie war so schrecklich müde...  
  
Als Vegeta kurze Zeit später auf die Brücke kam, um nach dem Abendessen zu fragen, schlummerte sie bereits selig. Erst wollte er sie aufwecken, doch dann dachte er, dass sie nur wieder ein Geschrei machen würde und blieb eine Weile stehen, um ihr schlafendes Gesicht zu betrachten. Sie war immer so voll Energie und Sturheit gewesen, doch diese fünf Monate hatten sie altern lassen, mehr als er bisher geahnt hatte. Oder war es das Balg in ihrem Bauch, das ihr die Kraft aus den Knochen sog? Jetzt zuckte sie zusammen und legte die Hand auf den gewölbten Leib. Vegeta trat leise näher und wunderte sich im Stillen, was da wohl in ihr vorgehen mochte. Sie wälzte sich zur Seite und murmelte eine Wort. Es hörte sich an wie Bantor. Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen und stapfte zum Lift, um wieder nach unten zu fahren. Würde er sich eben selbst ein Essen richten.  
  
.........  
  
Drei Tage später landeten sie hinter dem Haus der Briefs auf einer großen Wiese. Die Überraschung war groß, als die freudestrahlenden Eltern erkannten, dass sie bald Oma und Opa sein würden. "Ist das dein Werk?", Fragte Herr Briefs Vegeta gerade heraus. Der zuckte nur verächtlich die Achseln. "Das hättest du einen gewissen Bantor fragen sollen, mit dem deine Tochter sich wirklich gut verstanden hat, obwohl er ein primitiver Barbar ist."  
  
Herr Briefs sah Bulma überrascht an. "Aber ich dachte, dass du und Vegeta..."  
  
"Lass das Kind doch erst mal nach Hause kommen", schnitt ihm seine Frau das Wort ab. "Der Rest hat Zeit, bis Bulma soweit ist."  
  
Dagegen kam Herr Briefs nicht an. Seine Frau schien auf einmal ein ganz anderer Mensch zu sein. Sie zeigte, dass unter ihrer Freundlichkeit auch ein eiserner Willen verborgen war und sie blockte jedes Gespräch um die Vaterschaft des Babys ab. Bulma wurde von ihr umsorgt und gehätschelt und vor allem aufgepäppelt bis ihre Haut zwei Monate nach ihrer Rückkehr wieder die gesunde Frische von früher zeigte. Frau Briefs kaufte einen ganzen Haufen schicker Umstandskleider. Überhaupt strahlte Bulma in letzter Zeit etwas aus, das Vegeta verwirrte und doch anzog. Immer öfters kam es vor, dass er seine Trainingseinheiten früher beendete und hinaus in den Garten kam, wo Bulma trotz des kühlen Herbstwindes unter einem Baum saß und winzige Ts auf kleine Lätzchen und gehäkelte Käppchen stickte. Ihre Finger gingen dabei so geschickt vor, als zerlege sie einen heiklen Mechanismus. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber ihr Lächeln hatte etwas Wissendes, Abgeklärtes, das ihn immer öfter vergessen ließ, warum er sie eigentlich meiden wollte.  
  
"T?", Fragte er einmal, als er seine Neugier nicht bezähmen konnte. "T?"  
  
"Ja, er wird Trunks heißen", sagte Bulma, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzublicken. "Die Ärzte haben mir bestätigt, dass es ein Junge wird und da du ihn nicht anerkennen willst, braucht er ja keinen Saiyannamen, oder? Er wird eben ein Briefs und das ist mehr als genug."  
  
Eigentlich hätte das Vegeta kalt lassen sollen. Aber irgendwie war in den letzten Wochen die Überzeugung, dass es nicht sein Kind war, immer schwächer und schwächer geworden, was natürlich auch damit zusammenhing, dass so viele Bücher über Schwangerschaft und Geburt im Haus herumlagen. Eines hatte er zufällig einmal aufgeschlagen und da war ihm die Zeile mit den neun Monaten direkt ins Gesicht gesprungen und auch die Zeichnungen mit den verschiedenen Schwangerschaftsabschnitten. Der Wölbung ihres Bauches nach war Bulma so im siebten Monat. Und vor sieben Monaten...  
  
Dennoch, es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie dem Barbaren rasch nach ihrer Ankunft auf dem Sammler verfallen war. Unmöglich war es nicht. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er an sich selbst zu zweifeln begann und kaum noch die Geburt erwarten konnte, um endlich Gewissheit zu erlangen. Dass sie so offen das Kind für sich vereinnahmte und ihm, obwohl sie doch beteuerte, dass er der Vater sei, alle Mitsprache verweigerte, wurmte ihn und nagte an seinem Stolz. Wie immer ging er ohne lange nachzudenken zum Gegenangriff über und wie meistens, schoss er dabei übers Ziel hinaus...  
  
"Vielleicht hättest du vorher mit deinem rothaarigen Barbaren darüber sprechen sollen, ehe du ihn in die Wüste schickst."  
  
Sie sah überrascht hoch. "Soll das heißen, du bist sauer, weil ich ihn NICHT zur Erde mitgenommen habe?"  
  
"Ich habe mich zuerst darüber gewundert", sagte er und verschränkte die Arme, "aber dann habe ich begriffen, dass das ja gerade deine Masche ist. Du hast es bei Yamchu so gemacht und bei mir, warum nicht also auch bei ihm? Erst benutzt du die Männer, dann lässt du sie fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Ich frage mich, ob das generell ein Zeitvertreib von euch irdischen Frauen ist."  
  
"Wenn du nur gekommen bist, um Schwachsinn zu reden, dann kannst du wieder trainieren gehen", fauchte sie. "Wir beide", sie legte die Hand auf den Bauch, "wir beide brauchen dich nicht."  
  
"Ich lasse mir von dir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe!", Gab er wütend zurück.  
  
"Wie du willst, dann suche ich mir einen anderen Platz!" Sie stemmte sich hoch, raffte ihre Stickutensilien zusammen und warf sie in den Korb. Mit erhobenem Kopf marschierte sie schwerfällig an ihm vorbei.  
  
Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und horchte doch auf jeden ihrer Schritte. Auf einmal strauchelte sie und stürzte mit einem erstickten Schrei zu Boden.  
  
"Von wegen du brauchst mich nicht", ätzte er, trat neben sie und sah auf sie herab. "In deinem Zustand solltest du vorsichtig sein." Er wartete, dass sie ihn um Hilfe bat, doch sie krümmte sich nur keuchend zusammen. Mit einem Schlag war jeder andere Gedanke wie weggewischt und er kniete an ihrer Seite. "Bulma, was ist?"  
  
"Das... das Baby", keuchte sie, "das Baby kommt!"  
  
"Verdammt!" Vegeta stand der Schweiß auf er Stirn. "Deine Eltern sind nicht da, verflucht noch mal, warte doch damit bis sie zurück sind."  
  
Ein leises Lächeln huschte über ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. "Das kann man... nicht so einfach an und abstellen Vegeta", ihre zitternde Hand packte die seine, "es ist zu früh. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren!"  
  
Ende des 19. Teils 


	20. Nur ein Lächeln Teil 20

Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Teil 20  
  
Vegeta hatte sich selten so absolut hilflos gefühlt. Was dachte sich diese Frau denn dabei? Hatte sie denn keinerlei Kontrolle über ihre Körperfunktionen?  
  
Offensichtlich nicht und so tat er das einzige, das ihm einfiel, er hob sie auf und marschierte mit ihr Richtung Haus.  
  
"Nicht da lang!" Bulmas Nägel bohrten sich in seine Oberarme. "Ins Krankenhaus, bring mich ins St. Nimrod Krankenhaus, die haben dort alle Untersuchungen gemacht." Vegeta fiel ein, dass sie ihn ein paar Mal gefragt hatte, ob er nicht mitkommen wollte. Jetzt bereute er seine Absagen, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich das besagte Krankenhaus befand.  
  
"Halte dich gut fest!", sagte er und drückte Bulma enger an sich. "Ich fliege dich hin!"  
  
Bulma quietschte vor Schreck und machte die Augen fest zu, als er mit ihr in die Höhe stieg und über die Dächer dahin flitzte, immer Ausschau haltend nach einem Kreuz.  
  
"Wo ist denn das verdammte Ding?", fragte er unwirsch.  
  
Bulma blieb keine Wahl, als die Augen zu öffnen und nach unten zu blicken. "Ich ... ich kann mich von hier aus nicht orientieren. Wir müssen landen, sonst weiß ... uhhh!" Vegeta konnte spüren, wie sie sich in seinen Armen krümmte und es schnitt ihm ins Herz. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal hilflos zusehen müssen wie sie litt?  
  
Damals, im Raumschiff, als sie ihm ihre Gesundheit geschenkt und seine Vergiftung übernommen hatte. Ihm fiel ein, dass er noch nie auch nur ein Wort des Dankes darüber verloren hatte.  
  
Sie landeten auf dem Gehsteig nahe einem Taxistand. Vegeta fiel ein, dass er ja schon einmal mit so einem Dings zum Ziel gekommen war, damals, als Bulma das Opfer dieses Manhip geworden war. Entschlossen ging er zu den wartenden Taxis, deren Lenker seine Ankunft mit offenen Mündern beobachtet hatten.  
  
"He, ihr da! Weiß einer wo das St. Nimrod Krankenhaus ist?"  
  
"Das gibts ja nicht!" Der vorderste Taxifahrer sprang aus dem Wagen und lief auf Vegeta zu. "Du schon wieder! Habe ich es mir gleich gedacht. Einen fliegenden Punk vergisst man so rasch nicht!" Vegeta sah ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. "Kennen wir uns von irgendwoher?"  
  
"Aber ja doch, erinnerst du dich nicht? Ich habe dich mal quer durch die Stadt gefahren zu einer so komischen Adresse. Doktor ... Doktor Mannig oder so ähnlich." Der Taxifahrer riss den Schlag seines Wagens auf. "Was ist mit ihr?" Er wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf Bulma. "Kommen die Wehen schon regelmäßig?"  
  
Vegeta zuckte schwach mit den Achseln. "Woher soll ich das wissen. Sie will unbedingt in das St. Nimrod Krankenhaus. Ist das in der Nähe?"  
  
"Steigt ein, beide", sagte der Taxilenker. "Es sind nur ein paar Minuten von hier. Meine Frau hat da auch unsere zwei Schätze zur Welt gebracht. Die Ärzte dort sind wirklich sehr gut."  
  
Vegeta wollte eigentlich eher fliegen, um seine Last so rasch als möglich los zu werden. Aber er sah ein, dass eine Wegerklärung fast noch länger dauern konnte, als die Fahrt, und so kletterte er mit Bulma in den Armen auf den Rücksitz.  
  
"Ich habe aber kein Geld dabei", sagte er wie schon einmal. "Und ob sie welches dabei hat..."  
  
"Ach was!", winkte der Taxilenker ab, "das ist ein Notfall, versteht sich. Außerdem werden meine Kollegen sicher ein paar Runden springen lassen, damit ich ihnen nachher alles haarklein erzähle." Der Taxilenker stieg in den Wagen und startete den Motor. Als sie losfuhren, gab es nicht einmal einen Ruck wie sonst immer, es schien als bemühte sich der Fahrer Bulmas wegen um eine behutsame Fahrweise. "Sonst ist um diese Zeit hier immer ein grässlicher Stau", sagte er und gab vorsichtig mehr Gas, "aber heute haben sie drei Blocks weiter unten eine neue Baustelle aufgemacht, daher ist zumindest aus dieser Richtung heute nichts los. Du und deine Frau, ihr habt echt Glück." Vegeta öffnete den Mund, um die Sache richtig zu stellen, aber da krampfte sich Bulma erneut zusammen. Im Rückspiegel erkannte der Lenker, dass Vegeta der Schweiß in dicken Tropfen auf der Stirn stand und nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
"Euer erstes, nicht wahr?" Eine Antwort wartete er erst gar nicht ab. "Tja, das ist mit nichts zu vergleichen, ich weiß nur zu gut, dass ich mir damals trotz aller Vorbereitungskurse fast in die Hosen gemacht habe, als es los gegangen ist. Man sagt immer, Männer könnten kein Blut sehen, aber was bei einer Geburt so los ist, würde auch einem Saurier den Magen umdrehen."  
  
"So schlimm?", Vegeta mochte es nicht glauben. "Ich habe schon einiges an Kämpfen mitgemacht, wo es nicht gerade zimperlich zu ging...."  
  
"Das gleiche hat der Kerl damals neben mir auch gesagt. Sah dir übrigens nicht unähnlich, hatte auch jede Menge schwarzer Haare und so. War auch sein erstes. Unsere Frauen lagen im gleichen Zimmer, mit all den Ärzten und Hebammen rings herum, ging es zu wie im Bienenhaus. Irgendwas war wohl bei seiner Frau besonders, denn da war dreimal so viel Personal wie bei meinem Engel. Irgendwie hat er einem fast leid tun können, dieser Gokou."  
  
Vegeta zuckte zusammen. "Gokou? Wie hieß die Frau?"  
  
"Hmm ...", der Fahrer überholte zwei Wagen vor ihnen und bog in eine noch breitere Straße ein, auf welcher der Verkehr reger wurde. "Ich glaube so was wie Kiki oder ähnlich. Man hätte kaum glauben können, dass sie in den Wehen liegt. Während meine Alice gekeucht hat und nach Luft schnappte, hat diese Kiki ihrem Mann noch die Leviten gelesen, wegen einem Job, den er nicht angetreten hat, oder so."  
  
"Chichi", sagte Vegeta und sah auf Bulmas bleiches, schweißüberströmtes Gesicht herab. "Ihr Name ist Chichi und nicht Kiki."  
  
"Oh, sind die beiden Freunde von dir? Dann weißt du ja vielleicht, was da los war. Die Ärzte wollten unbedingt eine Blutprobe von diesem Gokou, aber kaum hat der eine Nadel gesehen, ist er bleich geworden wie ein Gespenst. Kaum zu glauben bei einem Kerl mit solchen Muskeln, aber er hat gezittert wie Espenlaub. Erst als seiner Frau die Luft zum Schimpfen ausgegangen ist und er gesehen hat, dass es ernst wird, hat er nachgegeben. Seinen Schrei hat man aber vom Labor im zweiten Stock bis zum Kreissaal im fünften hören können."  
  
"Freunde nicht gerade", sagte Vegeta, ohne genaue darauf einzugehen, "gab es denn Komplikationen bei Gohans Geburt?"  
  
"Kann man wohl sagen. Mein Erstgeborener war längst da, da hat diese Chichi immer noch in den Wehen gelegen. Ich glaube es waren fast 20 Stunden. Meine Alice hat mir erzählt, dass die Ärzte zuerst einen Kaiserschnitt machen wollten, es dann aber doch nicht gewagt haben. Eine Weile lang stand es auf Knopf und Spitz, ob die Mutter die Geburt überlebt. Irgendwas war mit der genetischen Übereinstimmung, weiß der Kuckuck was genau, ich bin ja kein Arzt und meine Alice auch nicht. Aber eines hat sie mir noch erzählt, als es dann soweit war und das ganze Blut kam mit dem Baby, da ist doch dieser Kämpfer tatsächlich in Ohnmacht gefallen. Meine Alice war sehr stolz auf mich, dass ich durchgehalten habe. Leicht war es nicht, das kann ich dir sagen."  
  
Ansonsten schätzte Vegeta Gesprächigkeit bei anderen als eher lästig ein, doch dieses Mal hatte er nichts dagegen, den Taxilenker einfach reden zu lassen. Allerdings musste er die Informationen erst noch verdauen. 20 Stunden waren es bei Chichi gewesen. 20 Stunden. Bulma hatte diese Krämpfe erst seit vielleicht zwanzig Minuten und es kam ihm schon eine Ewigkeit vor. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Gebären eine solch gewaltige Sache wäre. Man sollte doch denken, dass so ein Kind rasch ans Licht wollte, statt ewig zu trödeln.  
  
Genetische Übereinstimmung. Das klang wichtig. Saiyan und Mensch? Nun, ihn ginge das ja nichts an, ging es doch bei Bulma um Jennyhr und Mensch. Oder etwa nicht?  
  
"Wir sind gleich da!" Mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel vergewisserte sich der Fahrer, dass es bei Bulma noch nicht ganz soweit war, gab Gas und bog mit quietschenden Reifen links ab. "Da vorne, das weiß gestrichene Gebäude, das ist St. Nimrod."  
  
Vegeta war sehr erleichtert, als das Auto zum Stillstand kam. Er stieg vorsichtig aus und trug Bulma die Stufen hinauf zum Eingang.  
  
"Alles Gute dir und deiner Frau!", rief der Taxilenker ihm noch nach, ehe er sich wieder an Steuer setzte und zu seinem Stand zurück brauste. Irgendwie hatte er kein allzu gutes Gefühl. Wenn die Komplikationen bei der Türkishaarigen ähnlich waren wie bei dieser Chichi damals, war es ungewiss, ob sie es überleben würde. Wie hatten die Ärzte damals doch gesagt? Chichi hatte Glück gehabt, dass sie eine trainierte Kampfsportlerin war und daher eine gute Konstitution hatte. Diese Frau hingegen sah nicht so als, als wäre sie sonderlich durchtrainiert.  
  
Auf jeden Fall würde er nach seiner Schicht beim nächsten Schrein vorbei schauen und für eine gute Geburt beten...  
  
Als Vegeta mit Bulma auf dem Arm durch den Eingang trat, war es, als hätte jemand auf einen Alarmknopf gedrückt. Im Nu waren die beiden von einem Rudel von Ärzten und Schwestern umgeben.  
  
"Lassen Sie mich das machen", sagte ein groß gewachsener Krankenpfleger und wollte ihm Bulma abnehmen. Vegeta wich einen Schritt zurück und drückte sie fester an sich. "Sie ist nicht zu schwer", sagte er abwehrend. Bulma, die gerade eine kurze Verschnaufpause hatte, legte seufzend ihren Kopf unter sein Kinn und murmelte. "Danke, Vegeta, es ist schon gut. Die Leute hier sind kompetent."  
  
Ein Krankenbett wurde herbei gekarrt und widerstrebend bettete Vegeta Bulma auf das weiße Laken. Ihr Gesicht war so blass und sie sah irgendwie so schmal aus, trotz des gewölbten Bauches.  
  
"Sie sind aber um einiges zu früh dran, Fräulein Briefs", sagte der Chefarzt mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir die Wehen noch mit Medikamenten zum Stillstand bringen können."  
  
Bulma stemmte sich mit den Ellbogen etwas hoch und fixierte ängstlich den Arzt. "Wie hoch sind seine Chancen, wenn es jetzt passiert?"  
  
Der Chefarzt blickte auf seine Unterlagen und seufzte. "Wenn ich das sagen könnte ... der Embryo ist für sein Alter laut der letzten Ultraschallmessung schon erstaunlich weit entwickelt... aber wenn wir die Werte mit dem Fall Son vergleichen, wäre das kein Wunder. Wir sollten es tun."  
  
"Gut!" Bulma sank zurück auf das Bett und atmete hörbar aus. "Was immer passiert, mein Baby muss es schaffen!"  
  
"Keine Sorge", sagte eine Schwester und wischte Bulma mit einem Tuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. "Wenn das Kleine nur ein bisschen nach seinem Vater kommt...", sie warf Vegeta einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem "Phhh!" und Achselzucken quittierte. Warum zum Teufel glaubten alle, dass es sein Kind war?  
  
"Nun aber los!", kommandierte der Chefarzt und das Bett wurde eilig auf den Patientenlift zu geschoben.  
  
Vegeta zögerte. Er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan. Eigentlich könnte er nach Hause fliegen und weiter trainieren.  
  
"Psst... glaubst du, er übersteht es?", flüsterte in einer Ecke eine junge Lernschwester der anderen zu. Diese musterte Vegeta kurz. "Sicher nicht, hast du den Blick gesehen? Der kann offenbar nicht mal den Gedanken an Blut ertragen. So sind sie meistens, viel Muskeln aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt..." Vegetas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Was fiel diesen Mädchen ein, so offen über ihn zu lästern. Er ging ja nur, weil er mit der Sache nichts zu tun hatte, nicht weil ihm bei dem Gedanken an die Geburt schlecht wurde.  
  
"Was steht ihr hier herum!", schnauzte die Oberschwester die beiden schwatzhaften Mädchen an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Vegeta und sie lächelte. "Ahh... wenn wir da nicht das gesuchte Objekt ist..." Ehe sich Vegeta versah winkte sie zwei stämmigen Pflegern, die ihn mit freundlichen, aber bestimmten Minen auf eine Tür zu drängten, auf der groß und fett "Labor" geschrieben stand. Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen und holte kurz aus, um den beiden Muskelprotzen in den weißen Mänteln klar zu machen, dass sie wohl einem Irrtum aufgesessen waren, da zückte der eine der beiden eine Spritze.  
  
Irgendwann, in dunkler Vorzeit, noch bevor die Saiyans so etwas wie Sprache erfunden hatten, mussten sie schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit langen, spitzen, hohlen Nadeln gemacht haben.... auf jeden Fall war die Abscheu der Saiyans vor diesen Instrumenten so tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein verankert, dass Vegeta das bedrohlich blitzende Dings nur mit bleichem Gesicht anstarren konnte und gar nicht bemerkte, wie der andere Pfleger hinter ihm die Türe öffnete. Ein Schritt zurück, noch einer und ein dritter und die Oberschwester, welche rasch gefolgt war, schloss die Türe zum Flur.  
  
Die beiden Lernschwestern kicherten und machten sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. "Gleich wird er schreien", sagte die eine nicht ohne Schadenfreude.  
  
Die andere nickte nur und griff nach der dem Verbandszeug, um es für die Notaufnahme zu sortieren. Im Labor stand Vegeta mit dem Rücken zur Wand und seine Aura begann gefährlich zu flackern. Die Oberschwester sah es und nickte. "Du bist auch so ein Kämpfertyp wie damals der Vater des kleinen Gohan, wie? Der hätte auch am liebsten um sich geschlagen, so hat er sich gefürchtet." Mit ruhiger Hand griff sie nach der Spritze, die auf einem Tablett bereitlag. "Eigentlich hast du so ausgesehen, als wärst du zäher als dieser ... wie war noch mal sein Name...?"  
  
"Gokou", sagte einer der Pfleger und schüttelte sich. "Ich bin damals erst auf Probe hier gewesen, aber so einen Typen vergisst man nicht."  
  
"Genau, Gokou hat der geheißen. Ein Kraftpaket wie kein zweiter aber eine Memme als es um die Blutabnahme ging."  
  
"Wie steht es?" Die Nadel blitzte im gnadenlosen Licht der Neonröhren. "Bist du auch eine Memme?"  
  
Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken. "Nenn mich und Kakerott nicht in einem Atemzug", knurrte er. "Ich fürchte mich nicht vor einer lächerlichen Nadel, aber...", sein Blick ließ das Instrument des Schreckens nicht los, "...aber wozu braucht ihr mein Blut?"  
  
"Um sicher zu gehen, dass die Medikamente bei deiner Frau anschlagen, ohne das Kind zu gefährden", erklärte die Oberschwester und kam einen Schritt näher. "Wir haben zwar die Erfahrungswerte aus dem Fall Son, aber erst wenn wir sicher sind, dass sich deine Blutwerte und jene von Gokou damals nicht zu sehr unterscheiden, können wir unbesorgt die Dosis erhöhen." Ihr Gesicht war mit einem Schlag sehr ernst geworden. "Ich bin schon sehr lange Oberschwester", sagte sie und streckte die Hand nach Vegetas Oberarm aus, "und ich habe ein Gespür dafür, wenn ein Fall kritisch zu werden droht. Willst du denn deine Frau und dein Kind verlieren?"  
  
"Zum Donner nochmal!", Vegeta drückte sich enger an die Wand, "ich habe mit Bulma und ihrem Kind nichts zu schaffen. Der Vater ist ein anderer."  
  
Die beiden Pfleger sahen sich an und schüttelten den Kopf. "Wie viele von deiner Rasse gibt es denn noch auf der Welt?", fragte der eine. "Was wir von den Werten gesehen haben, deckt sich so weit mit denen des Falles Son, dass unbedingt einer deiner Sorte der Vater sein muss."  
  
Vegeta erstarrte. Die Pfleger sahen nicht so aus, als würden sie Witze machen. In seinem Inneren stritten Unglauben und Hoffnung, Reue und Jubel miteinander.  
  
Die Oberschwester nützte sein Zögern, schnappte sich den Arm, drehte ihn um und setzte die Nadel an, ehe Vegeta begriff, was geschah. Das Pieksen war wirklich nicht der Rede wert und obwohl er nicht hinschauen mochte, hielt er still, bis sie die Probe genommen hatte. "Hier!" Sie füllte das Blut in ein Glasröhrchen und reichte des dem einen Pfleger weiter, während der andere ein Pflaster auf Vegetas Arm klebte. "Ruf sorfort die Laborantin. Wir brauchen die Analyse so rasch als möglich." Sie sah auf den noch immer ziemlich bleichen Vegeta herab, "und bringt ihn hier zu seiner Frau. Er sollte bei ihr sein, falls es zum Schlimmsten kommt." Der wohlmeinende Pfleger wollte Vegeta nach draußen führen, doch dieser schüttelte dessen Hand ab. "Ich bin kein Invalide", grollte er. Sein Blick sog sich an den ruhigen, dunklen Augen der Oberschwester fest. "Ein Saiyan ist der Vater. Ist das hundertprozentig sicher?"  
  
Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hat deine Frau etwas anderes gesagt?", fragte sie. "Ich war dabei, als die Ärzte sich über die Behandlungsmethoden stritten und den Fall Son wegen der genetischen Ähnlichkeiten nannten. Ein paar haben gemeint, dass angesichts der eher schwächlichen Konstitution der werdenden Mutter eine Abtreibung am sinnvollsten wäre, aber als man ihr das vorgeschlagen hat, ist sie fast die Decke hoch gegangen. Sie wollte das Kind um jeden Preis, egal wie sehr sie selbst ihr Leben dabei riskiert. Dass es bis zum siebten Monat so gut gelaufen ist, ist schon so etwas wie ein kleines Wunder."  
  
Vegeta schluckte. Davon hatte Bulma niemals auch nur ein Wort gesagt. Zwar konnte er sich daran erinnern, dass sie nach den ersten Besuchen im Krankenhaus ziemlich deprimiert gewesen war, und kaum gesprochen hatte, aber dass es für sie auf Knopf und Spitz stand...  
  
Er straffte die Schultern und atmete tief ein. Er würde ihr den Kopf zurecht setzen und ihr sagen, was er von ihrer Sturheit hielt und davon, dass sie ihn dermaßen ausgeschlossen hatte. "Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte er rau. Sie nickte. "Aber nur, wenn du die werdende Mutter nicht aufregst"" sagte sie streng. "Sie wird ihre Kraft für sich und euer Kind brauchen und nicht, um sich mit dir zu streiten."  
  
Der Tonfall war derart befehlend, dass Vegeta fast schon aus alter Gewohnheit heraus auf stur gestellt hätte. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen und nickte. Er konnte Bulma auch später noch die Meinung sagen. Nach der Geburt. Wenn alles gut gegangen war. Hoffentlich.  
  
Sie führten ihn aus dem Labor zum Lift und fuhren mit ihm in den dritten Stock. Für Bulma hatten sie ein Extrazimmer reserviert und als er sie dort liegen sah, mit grauem Gesicht, den kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn und ihre heftigen Atemzüge hörte, trat alles andere in den Hintergrund.  
  
Verdammt.  
  
Sie würde doch nicht aufgeben.  
  
Nicht dieses sture, rechthaberische, Frauenzimmer.  
  
Nicht Bulma.  
  
Nicht seine Bulma.  
  
Mit drei Schritten war er an ihrer Seite. Das Gesicht eine starre Maske, die brennenden Augen auf ihre geschlossenen Lider gerichtet.  
  
Sie schien seine Nähe zu spüren und öffnete langsam die Augen.  
  
"Du bist noch da..."  
  
"Willst du mich etwa wegschicken?", fauchte er ungnädig und verschränkte die Arme. "Spar dir deinen Atem. Ich tue sowieso nur was mir passt. Sieh lieber zu, dass du das hier bald erledigt hast. Ich versäume ungern eine ganze Trainingseinheit."  
  
Ein schwaches Lächeln geisterte über ihre gesprungenen Lippen und ihre bebende Hand fuhr suchend durch die Luft. Er griff nach ihr und schluckte. Wie schwach sie sich anfühlte, wie zart, wie verloren... "Reiß dich am Riemen, Bulma!", sagte er mit ebenfalls leicht bebender Stimme. "Falls du glaubst, dass ich dich so einfach gehen lasse, hast du dich geschnitten." Das Leuchten in ihren Augen ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und er von seinem eigenen Gefühlsausbruch peinlich berührt, fügte er rasch hinzu: "Wer soll mir denn sonst das Babygeschrei vom Leib halten?"  
  
Doch das Leuchten in ihren Augen wurde nicht schwächer und sie holte zitternd Luft. "Keine Angst, Vegeta. Wir Frauen sind zäh..."  
  
Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. Wo hatte er diesen Satz schon einmal gehört? Stimmt, damals als sie ihr Leben für ihn in die Waagschale geworfen hatte, wie sie es jetzt für ihr Kind tat. Für sein Kind. Für seinen kleinen Sohn. Jetzt, da es keinen Zweifel gab, hätte er gerne seinen Triumph laut Luft gemacht.  
  
Endlich.  
  
Endlich hatte er bewiesen, dass er auch in punkto Männlichkeit Kakarott um nichts nachstand. Er würde einen Sohn haben, der Gohan übertrumpfen würde, sein Sohn wäre der endgültige Beweis, wessen Gene die überlegenen wären, der letzte Schritt um Kakerott zu deklassieren.  
  
Doch das Gefühl von Bulmas schlanken, erschreckend kraftlosen Fingern in seiner warmen Hand erstickte die aufkeimende Freude, ließ den Geschmack des Triumphs schal werden. Schal und leer, ohne Süße und Feuer.  
  
Er konnte es nicht mehr leugnen. Nicht vor sich selbst. Er brauchte Bulma. Er brauchte nicht die Wissenschaftlerin, nicht die Mutter seines Kindes, er brauchte sie, die Frau, die ihn antrieb, die ihn aufrichtete, die ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholte. Er brauchte sie, ihre Wärme und ihre Kraft, aber auch ihre Schwäche und ihre Sehnsucht. Sie hatte ihm ein neues Leben gezeigt, eines voll Licht und auch voller Farben. Das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden, begehrt zu werden, geliebt zu werden ... er war hungrig danach. Hungriger als nach einem Sieg über Kakerott. Der Gedanke war erschreckend, aber auch berauschend und Vegeta fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick so lebendig wie nie zuvor.  
  
Doch sein Gesicht blieb starr, lediglich seine Augen schimmerten weicher und seine Finger drückten Bulmas kalte Hand.  
  
"Wir schaffen das!", hörte er sich sagen. "Was Kakerott und Chichi geschafft haben, das schaffen wir auch. Wäre doch gelacht."  
  
Das Strahlen in Bulmas Augen blendete ihn fast. Er hatte "wir" gesagt. Er hatte erkannt, dass es sein Kind war. Sie schloss die Augen und suchte in ihrem Inneren nach neuer Kraft. Sie konnte die Wärme seiner Hand, den Druck seiner Finger spüren. Wenn sie erst wieder zuhause war, würde sie ihm für seine Zweifel büßen lassen. Oh ja, er würde sie um Verzeihung bitten müssen und es wieder gut machen. Ihr fielen so einige Dinge ein, die sie ihm zu gern antun würde, sehr verruchte Dinge.... Das Gefühl war wunderbar. Es war warm ... wie eine Decke. Ruhe, Stille, sie war ja so müde ... "Wir verlieren sie!"  
  
Der erschrockene Ruf des Arztes riss Vegeta aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Schwarm von Ärzten und Schwestern schien wie aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen und sich auf Bulma zu stürzen. Ehe er sich versah, wurde er zur Seite gedrängt und Bulmas kraftlose Finger entglitten seiner Hand. Das Fenster im Rücken, durch das die Strahlen der herbstlichen Abendsonne auf das Bett schienen, beobachtete Vegeta das Geschehen wie aus weiter Entfernung.  
  
Es konnte nicht wahr sein.  
  
Es durfte nicht wahr sein.  
  
"Kaiserschnitt?", fragte einer der Ärzte.  
  
"Viel zu riskant", winkte ein anderer ab.  
  
"Sauerstoff!", rief der erste.  
  
Der Oberarzt winkte einer der Schwestern: "Sind die Ergebnisse des Labors schon da?"  
  
Die Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, aber sie müssten jede Sekunde soweit sein."  
  
Vegeta hielt es nicht länger aus. "Tut doch etwas!", rief er laut. Die Ärzte sahen ihn an, sahen seine leuchtende Aura, spürten die Verzweiflung und ahnten, dass er das ganze Krankenhaus, ja die ganze Stadt dem Erdboden gleich machen konnte, wenn er sich gehen ließ.  
  
"Schluss damit!"  
  
Die Oberschwester trat resolut auf ihn zu und knallte ihm eine Ohrfeige. Vegetas Aura erlosch und er zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Sie sollten ihre Frau doch nicht aufregen!", hielt ihm die Oberschwester vor. "Los, gehen Sie hin. Rufen Sie sie! Holen Sie sie zurück!"  
  
"Aber ... aber Schwester ...", warf der Chefarzt ein. Ein Blick von ihr und er verstummte.  
  
Vegeta wühlte sich gnadenlos durch das Gedränge, sah auf Bulmas entspanntes Gesicht hinab und fluchte ungeniert. "Du Idiotin! Wenn du mich jetzt verlässt, bringe ich dich um!" Da er spürte, dass Worte allein sie nicht erreichen würden, beugte er sich herab und küsste sie. Küsste sie mit all der seit Monaten aufgestauten Leidenschaft.  
  
Als er den Kopf hob und tief Atem holte, um nochmals ihren Namen zu rufen und ein paar wüste Drohungen auszusprechen, spürte er eine zarte, vorsichtige Berührung in seinem Nacken. Er tastete danach und bekam schlanke Finger zu fassen. "Bulma?"  
  
"Du musst nicht gleich so dick auftragen, Vegeta", murmelte sie und schlug die Augen auf. "Ich wollte mich nur ein bisschen ausruhen..."  
  
"Das kannst du, wenn du deinen Job erledigt hast", knurrte Vegeta und atmete tief durch. "Jag' mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein, hörst du!"  
  
"Zu Befehl", scherzte sie und sah die Ärzte ängstlich an. "Meinem Kind, geht es meinem kleinen Trunks gut?"  
  
"Keine Sorge, die Versorgung mit Sauerstoff ist nicht unter die Grenze gefallen", sagte der Chefarzt erleichert. "Die anderen Werte sind ebenfalls stabil."  
  
"Gut!" Sie griff nach Vegetas Hand. "Die nächste Wehe, sie kommt!"  
  
Erstaunt stellte Vegeta fest, dass die zarten Finger eine erstaunliche Kraft hatten. Sie quetschen die seinen zusammen, während ihr zarter Körper zusammenkrampfte. In diesem Moment wurde die Türe aufgerissen und ein Pfleger stürmte herein, ein Blatt in der Hand haltend "Die Werte des Labors! Wir haben grünes Licht!"  
  
Sogleich zückte der Chefarzt eine vorbereitete Spritze und gab sie Bulma. Von da an ging alles sehr rasch.  
  
Vegeta, der nicht so recht auf das vorbereitet war, was beim eigentlichen Geburtsvorgang vor sich ging, wurde beim Anblick des blutverschmierten kleinen Kopfes abwechselnd blass und grün im Gesicht. Aber da es ja um seine Ehre und vor allem um den Vergleich mit Kakerott ging, hielt er eisern durch, bis der kleine Trunks trocken und sauber in Bulmas Armen lag.  
  
Die Ärzte und Schwestern stahlen sich davon, um die kleine Familie ihrem Glück zu überlassen. "Willst du ihn mal halten?", fragte Bulma fast schüchtern. "Tut mir leid, dass er keine schwarzen Haare hat..."  
  
Vegeta, unsicher, ob er etwas so Kostbares nicht durch seine rohe Kraft zerbrechen würde, streckte die Arme aus. Bulma, gewaschen und gekämmt und glücklich wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben legte ihren neu geborenen Sohn in die Arme seines Vaters.  
  
Vegeta blickte auf das kleine Wesen herab und drückte es behutsam an seine Brust. Bulma lehnte sich zurück und lächelte selig. "Ist er nicht wunderschön, unser Sohn?" Vegeta brachte kein Wort hervor, doch in seinen Augen lagen alle ungesagten Worte und Bulma verstand.  
  
Er würde es wohl niemals aussprechen, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Vegeta, der soviel Gewalt erfahren hatte, er, dessen Zerstörungswut Planeten in Staub verwandeln konnte, er war sprachlos angesichts des Wunders, das er in den Armen hielt.  
  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich und Bulma fragte sich, warum gerade diese kleine Geste ihr soviel bedeutete, ihr Herz zum überlaufen brachte.  
  
Es war doch... nur ein Lächeln.  
  
Ende des letzten Teils. ....................................  
  
Anmerkung: Dies hier ist das abschließende Kapitel zu "Nur ein Lächeln". Ich hatte sehr viel Freude damit und ich hoffe, die Story hat euch auch gefallen. Bitte, schreibt einen abschließenden Kommentar, ich bin sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung. Ich freue mich auf über E-Mails an raven@vol.at !  
  
Noch eine Warnung. Der nachfolgende Epilog stellt die Überleitung zu einer Fortsetzung dar, die sich derzeit noch in Planung befindet. Er ist nichts für schwache Nerven. Wer mit diesem Ende hier glücklich und zufrieden ist und kein Interesse an der Fortsetzung hat, soll besser nicht den Epilog anklicken... 


	21. Nur ein Lächeln Epilog

Warnung: Dieser Epilog spielt nach einem großen zeitlichen Sprung nach dem Ende von Nur ein Lächeln. Er war ursprünglich Teil des 20. Kapitels, daher ist er eher kurz geraten.  
  
Da er die Überleitung zu einer neunen Geschichte, einer Fortsetzung von Nur ein Lächeln darstellt, sollen ihn nur diejenigen lesen, die daran Interesse haben. Leser, welche zufrieden mit dem ersten Ende von Nur ein Lächeln sind, wird geraten nicht weiter zu lesen. Der Epilog ist nichts für schwache Nerven.  
  
Nur ein Lächeln  
  
Epilog: ... denn das Leben geht weiter...  
  
"Trunks, wo steckst du!" Bulma schob den Zopf über die Schulter zurück. In den zwei Jahren, seit Gokou mit der Widergeburt von Buu auf und davon geflogen war, hatte sie ihr Haar wieder lang wachsen lassen.  
  
"Was gibt es?" Die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt kam ihr Sohn aus seinem Zimmer geschlendert. "Ich bin ja nicht schwerhörig."  
  
Sie seufzte und warf ihm den dicken Umschlag zu. "Bring mir das zur Post, ja?"  
  
Er warf einen Blick auf die Adresse. "Schon wieder diese Lumia. Du hast wohl wirklich einen Narren an ihr gefressen."  
  
Bulma zuckte die Achseln. "Irgend jemand muss ja die Capsule Corps weiter führen. Dein Großvater wird immer vergesslicher und ich kann jede Hilfe brauchen, die ich kriege. Oder hast du auf einmal vor, in meine Fußstapfen zu treten?"  
  
"Dann müsste ich erst mal so gute Noten haben wie diese Lumia, oder? Du hältst mir und Bra jedes Mal vor, dass wir keinen Bock haben, so viel zu büffeln wie Gohan seinerzeit."  
  
"Hat sich daran etwas geändert?", fragte Bulma seufzend.  
  
"Nicht die Spur", Trunks gähnte. "Ich gehe viel lieber auf Parties, als meine Nase in Bücher zu stecken. Es reicht mir schon, dass Vater mir jedes Mal die Ohren lang zieht, weil ich nicht mit ihm trainieren will. Ist doch ätzend langweilig, immer in dem Raum zu hocken, wenn draußen so viel los ist." Er sah auf die Uhr. "Lass mich raten, ich soll noch bei den Sons vorbeischauen und Bra auflesen, richtig?"  
  
"Stimmt genau. Schließlich hat sie morgen wieder Schule. Ich weiß, dass Goten seit drei Wochen eine Sturmfreie Bude hat, weil Chichi zu ihrem Vater auf den Bratpfannenberg gezogen ist, aber das heißt nicht, dass Bra alt genug ist, um an euren Parties teilzunehmen. Du solltest dich als ihr Bruder wirklich etwas mehr um sie kümmern."  
  
"Mama", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und grinste, "man merkt echt, wie alt du bist. Die Zeiten ändern sich eben."  
  
Er spazierte an ihr vorbei, huschte die Treppe runter und zur Haustüre hinaus. Sie konnte einem echt auf die Nerven gehen mit ihren dauernden Ermahnungen. Er und Bra waren ja keine kleinen Kinder mehr.  
  
"Trunks, warte noch!" Sie kam ihm nachgelaufen. Etwas außer Atem blieb sie auf der Schwelle stehen und schnappe nach Luft. Der grelle Sonnenschein beleuchtete gnadenlos die Falten in ihrem Gesicht und die grauen Strähnen in ihrem langen Haar. Trunks verstand nicht, warum sie es so lang trug, wenn sie dadurch nur noch älter aussah. "Wegen ... wegen deinem Geburtstag nächste Woche..." "Ach das", er winkte ab. "Bitte mach keinen Aufwand deswegen. Es reicht mir, wenn du mir den üblichen Scheck verdoppelst. Bitte keine dieser Kinderparties mit Papas alten Kumpeln und einem Kuchen. Das ist echt von Vorgestern."  
  
Bulma drehte rasch den Kopf zur Seite, damit er ihre betroffene Miene nicht sehen konnte. "Wie ...", sie schluckte und setzte erneut an, "wie stellst du dir deinen Geburtstag denn vor?"  
  
"Goten hat schon alles im Griff, wir werden bei ihm zuhause auf den Putz hauen, es ist echt cool, dass er das ganze Haus für sich hat." Bulma hörte den Neid in seiner Stimme und räusperte sich. "Hättest du auch gerne das Haus für dich? Stören wir Eltern so sehr?"  
  
"Papa nicht, der steckt doch immer im Trainingsraum", sagte Trunks mit der brutalen Offenheit seiner Jugend, "aber dein Gewusel geht mir oft tierisch auf den Geist. Wenn erst diese Lumia erst ihren Uni-Abschluss hat und bei uns einzieht, wird es noch mal nerviger werden. Ich hoffe nicht, dass du vorhast, sie und mich zu verkuppeln, oder?"  
  
Bulma sah ihn noch immer nicht an. "Keine Angst", sagte sie laut, "Soviel ich weiß, bist du nicht ihr Typ und sie ist ein richtiges Arbeitstier. Wir werden hauptsächlich in der Werkstatt sitzen und dich kaum stören."  
  
"Dann bin ich beruhigt", sagte Trunks. "Also bis heute Abend!" Mit einem lässigen Winken flog er davon.  
  
Bulma sah ihm mit feuchten Augen nach und seufzte schwer. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er auf eigenen Beinen stand. Sie hatte ihn doch wohl etwas zu sehr verwöhnt ... Sie ging ins Haus zurück und richtete die Zutaten für ihr Abendessen her. Vegeta müsste in zwei, drei Stunden aus dem Trainingsraum kommen und dann hatte er sicher einen riesigen Hunger wie immer. Nachdem sie mit den Vorbereitungen schon fast fertig war, läutete das Handy. "Hallo, Hallo!"  
  
"Mama, ich bin's."  
  
"Bra-Liebes, was gibt es?"  
  
"Trunks ist soeben gekommen um mich abzuholen. Wir haben beschlossen, bei Tante Videl und Onkel Gohan zu essen. Dort wird heute gegrillt. Toll, nicht?"  
  
"Aha..." Bulma sah auf die gefüllte Auflaufform. Wie lange hatte sie gebraucht, bis sie nach Bras Geburt diese Kürbispastete wirklich gut zubereiten konnte? Zwanzig Versuche oder waren es dreißig gewesen? Bra und Trunks hatten sie immer geliebt. Früher mal.  
  
"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie toll es hier ist. Wir haben soviel Spaß... kann ich heute nicht hier übernachte, bitte! Tante Videl sorgt schon dafür, dass ich rechtzeitig in die Schule komme."  
  
Der Kloß in Bulmas Hals wurde dicker und dicker. Da hörte sie wie Bra den Hörer an Videl weiter gab. "Bitte, Videl, rede du mit Mama. Sie ist immer so altmodisch und langweilig."  
  
"Bulma?", es war Videls Stimme. "Tut mir echt leid, aber die beiden haben mich mit ihrer Bitte förmlich überrumpelt. Trunks ist mit Goten los geflogen, um noch ein paar Fische zu fangen."  
  
"Schon gut", hörte Bulma sich sagen mit einer Stimme, die nicht die ihre zu sein schien. "Ich hoffe nur, die beiden machen nicht zu viele Umstände."  
  
"Aber nein, Bra ist doch so ein liebes Mädchen. Sie und Pan haben den ganzen Nachmittag gespielt. Bra kann prima mit Kindern umgehen. Du kannst echt stolz auf sie sein."  
  
"Das bin ich auch", sagte Bulma und irgendwie schaffte sie es, dass ihre Stimme fröhlich klang. "Ich bin stolz auf beide."  
  
"Dann ist also alles klar und die beiden übernachten heute bei uns. So haben du und Vegeta mal Zeit für einen romantischen Abend zu zweit..." Bulma konnte förmlich hören, wie ihr Videl dabei zuzwinkerte.  
  
"Schönen Abend noch und danke, dass du auf die zwei Racker aufpasst", sagte Bulma, ehe sie auflegte, ohne auf Videls Anspielung einzugehen.  
  
Was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? Ein, zwei Minuten stand sie ganz einfach still da und starrte aus dem Fenster in die Nachmittagssonne. Zwischen den Blumentöpfen stand ein kleines, eingerahmtes Bild. Es war kurz nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus nach Bras Geburt aufgenommen worden. Sie hatte damals kurze Haare und hielt die kleine Bra in einem Arm. Den andern hatte sie auf Trunks Schulter gelegt, der stolz wie ein kleiner Schneekönig vor ihr stehend in die Kamera grinste. Vegeta stand an ihrer Seite, einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und wuschelte mit der anderen Hand Trunks Haare durcheinander. Bulma nahm das Bild in beide Hände und sah es lange an.  
  
Dann stellte sie es zurück, gab die Form in den Herd und schritt zum Trainingsraum. Sie öffnete die Türe einen winzigen Spalt. Vegeta war mitten in seinen Schrittkombinationen. Sein Schweiß bedeckter Körper glänzte und das Spiel seiner Muskeln hatte nichts von seiner Geschmeidigkeit verloren. Wie immer schlug Bulmas Herz heftiger, wenn sie ihn so heimlich beobachtete.  
  
Auf einmal hielt er inne. Ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen fragte er unwirsch: "Was ist denn los, Bulma?" Sie zuckte zusammen. "Nichts besonderes... ich... ich wollte nur fragen, ob du heute dein Training etwas früher beenden könntest. Die Kinder übernachten bei Gohan und Videl, wir hätten etwas Zeit für uns, um zu reden und so..."  
  
"Deswegen störst du mich?", Er begann mit einigen Dehnübungen. "Ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass sie bei Gohan bleiben. So habe ich wenigstens Ruhe für eine Extrarunde. Sei so nett und nerv mich nicht länger. Über irgendwelchen romantischen Quatsch sind wir längst hinweg, oder?"  
  
Leise schloss Bulma die Türe. Sie konnte noch hören wie er ihr zurief, dass sie das Essen eine Stunde später wie sonst machen sollte und dass er keine Lust auf Grünzeug hätte. Dann war nur noch Keuchen und Ächzen Begleitmusik seiner Übungen.  
  
Bulma lehnte sich von außen an die Türe und atmete tief durch. Dann stieß sie sich ab und ging langsam ins Badezimmer. Sie wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser. Wie lange war es her? Wann hatte es begonnen? Nach Gokous Verschwinden?  
  
"Quatsch!" Sagte sie laut zu ihrem Spiegelbild, das ihr verschwommen entgegen blickte. "Du kannst es nicht auf Gokou schieben, genauso wenig wie die es auf dein Alter schieben kannst." Ihr fiel das Gespräch wieder ein, das sie vor ein paar Wochen durch Zufall mitgehört hatte. Trunks war früher als geplant von einem Treffen mit einem Schulfreund zurückgekommen und im Garten auf Vegeta gestoßen.  
  
"Schon zurück?", Hatte dieser seinen Sohn gefragt. "Hat es keinen Spaß gemacht faul rumzuhängen?"  
  
"Werd mal nicht sarkastisch, Vater", hatte Trunks gemotzt. "Wenn du wüsstest ... Arrin und ich sind in der Stadt zufällig seinen Eltern begegnet und Arrin wäre vor Peinlichkeit fast gestorben. Kaum zu glauben, die beiden sind seit über 20 Jahren verheiratet und haben geturtelt wie ein junges Paar. Kaum zu glauben, dass man sich in dem Alter noch so peinlich aufführen kann. Wenn du und Mama das gewesen wärt, ich wäre im Erdboden versunken..."  
  
"Keine Sorge, mein Junge", hatte Vegeta grinsend gesagt. "Oder kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich mit deiner Mutter einen solchen Zirkus aufführen würde? Nicht mal als sie noch jung und knackiger war wäre mir so etwas in den Sinn gekommen und jetzt..." er hatte gelacht. Verächtlich und kalt. So zumindest hatte es in ihren Ohren geklungen. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass damals... dass sie damals einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Eigentlich hätte sie noch warten wollen, warten, dass sich etwas änderte, dass er ihr ein Zeichen gab. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet diese Wochen hindurch, ohne dass er es ahnte, jede seiner Gesten, jedes seiner Worte durchleuchtet, gewendet, ihm nachgespürt. Seinen Gesichtsausdruck studiert, wenn er nicht hinsah, gesucht nach dem einen, kleinen Zeichen... Sie hatte sich noch mehr Zeit geben wollen, ein bisschen mehr Zeit. Ein paar Monate noch.  
  
"Es wird sich nichts ändern", sagte sie hart zu ihrem Spiegelbild. "Wir beide sind wie wir sind und was nicht geht, das kann man nicht erzwingen..."  
  
Sie trocknete sich das Gesicht ab und ging in die Küche zurück. Der Block, auf den sie sonst ihre Einkaufslisten schrieb, lag am gleichen Platz wie immer. Bulma stellte die Salate in den Kühlschrank, setzte sich an den Küchentisch, nahm ihr Handy heraus und schickte eine Kurznachricht an eine Nummer, die sie längst auswendig kannte. Dann holte sie den Block und einen Stift und begann zu schreiben...  
  
Gut zwei Stunden später fiel die Haustüre ins Schloss, ohne dass es jemand hört hätte und der rote Flitzer schoss die Straße hinunter.  
  
Nochmals zwei Stunden später kam Vegeta frisch geduscht aus dem Badezimmer und schlenderte in die Küche.  
  
"Bulma, ist das Essen schon...?" Das Wort blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Die Küche war leer. Kein Essen duftete, kein Gedeck lag auf dem Tisch. Nur ein Zettel.  
  
Verärgert hob ihn Vegeta hoch und las halblaut:  
  
"Vegeta,  
  
ich habe die Nase voll davon, wie ein lästiges Möbelstück behandelt zu werden. Vegeta, wenn ich dir wirklich noch soviel bedeute wie früher, bitte komm zu dem besonderen Ort. Ich werde ein wenig warten... aber nicht lange..." eine gepresste, getrocknete Blüte war statt einer Unterschrift auf das Papier geklebt worden.  
  
"Phh!" Vegeta knüllte das Blatt zusammen und schleuderte es auf den Fußboden. Er öffnete den Kühlschrank, sah die Salate und rümpfte die Nase. "Bulma!" Keine Antwort. "Bulma, hör auf, solche Zicken zu machen und koch mir mein Abendessen!" Er lief durch das Haus und rief ihren Namen. Sie war weder im Wohnzimmer noch im Gewächshaus oder in der Werkstatt. Als er die Garage durchsuchte, bemerkte er, dass Bulmas roter Lieblingsflitzer fehlte.  
  
Da sein Hunger und sein Ärger immer größer wurden, rief er von der alten Konsole aus, Gohan an. "Ist Bulma bei euch aufgetaucht?", fragte er.  
  
"Nein, ist sie nicht. Wollte sie denn?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Sie hat mal wieder einen Spinner und macht auf beleidigte Leberwurst. Seid ihr schon beim Essen?"  
  
"Noch nicht, wir haben soeben den Grill angeworfen."  
  
"Lasst mir was übrig. Bulma hat wieder soviel Grünzeugs gemacht, dass einem vom Hinschauen schlecht wird. Ich komme zu euch essen."  
  
Er ließ Gohan gar keine Chance, etwas zu entgegnen, legte auf und flog los.  
  
Zum Glück hatte Videl einen großen Vorrat an Fisch und Würstchen gerichtet. Trunks und Bra staunten nicht schlecht, als ihr Vater plötzlich aufkreuzte und ihnen von der Nachricht ihrer Mutter erzählte.  
  
"Seit Jahren hat sie keinen solchen dämlichen Einfall mehr gehabt", brummte er und lud sich den Teller voller Würstchen. "Wenn sie glaubt, dass ich angekrochen komme wie ihr Haussklave, dann kann sie lange warten."  
  
"Ganz richtig, Papa", sagte Trunks zustimmend. "Man darf bei Frauen nie klein nachgeben. Sonst denken sie noch, sie könnten dich um den kleinen Finger wickeln."  
  
"Aha, da spricht der Experte", spottete Goten. "Wie oft bist du in den letzten drei Wochen bei den Bräuten abgeblitzt? Viermal oder fünfmal?"  
  
Alle lachten. Einzig Videl runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie passte das ganz und gar nicht zu der sonst so streitbaren Bulma.  
  
.................  
  
Ziemlich weit entfernt, saß zur selben Zeit eine einsame Gestalt auf dem Kühler eines roten Flitzers, der am Rand einer Klippe stand. Der salzige Wind spielte mit ihrem langen Haar und die Abendsonne beleuchtete das maskenhaft starre Gesicht. In ihrer Hand hielt sie etwas Weißes, an dem der Wind zerrte. Nach ein paar Minuten, als die Sonne den Horizont berührte, sprang sie auf den Boden. "Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen...", murmelte sie, legte das Weiße unter einen Stein am Klippenrand, startete das Auto und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein. .........................  
  
Vegeta war zufrieden. Er hatte gut gegessen und es war ganz nett, mit Gohan ein bisschen über die alten Zeiten zu reden.  
  
"Ich komme mit!", Sagte Videl zu seiner Überraschung, als er sich anschickte, nach Hause zu fliegen. "Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, wegen Bulma..."  
  
"Ach was!", Meinte Vegeta. "Sie wird eine weile irgendwo geschmollt haben. Jetzt ist sie sicher zuhause und wird mir die Ohren voll jammern, sobald ich zur Türe herein komme." "Wir werden sehen", sagte Videl nur.  
  
Als die beiden bei Bulmas Haus eintrafen, war es noch immer totenstill darin. In der Küche bückte sich Videl nach dem zerknüllten Blatt und streifte es glatt, um es zu lesen.  
  
"Weißt du, wo dieser besondere Ort ist?", fragte sie Vegeta.  
  
Der zuckte die Achseln. "Irgendein Fleck für den sie dumme, sentimentale Gefühle hat, eben", meinte er.  
  
"Diese Blume", Videl hielt sie ihm unter die Nase, "kenne ich gar nicht. Bedeutet sie etwas?" Vegeta sah auf die zarten Blütenblätter und auf einmal kam die Erinnerung zurück. "Ja", sagte er. "Sie wächst nur an einem Ort, wo ich früher öfters trainiert habe."  
  
"Flieg hin!", Drängte Videl. "Glaube mir, mein Gefühl irrt sich selten und Bulma war es todernst, als sie diesen Brief schrieb. Es muss etwas passiert sein, etwas Großes oder viele kleinen Dinge, die sie dazu getrieben haben, einfach auf und davon zu fahren."  
  
"Meinst du wirklich, ich soll ihrer Laune nachgeben?"  
  
"Du musst ja nicht kriechen. Zeig ihr einfach, dass sie dir wichtig ist."  
  
"Na gut!" Nicht, weil er sonderlich von Videls Worten überzeugt war, sondern vielmehr, weil er endlich seine Ruhe und seinen bequemen, überschaubaren Alltag zurück wollte, machte er sich auf. Als er über die Ebene Richtung Meer flog, suchte er den Boden nach dem roten Flitzer ab, aber außer ein paar Reifenspuren war nichts zu sehen.  
  
Am Klippenrand angekommen fiel ihm ein beißender Geruch auf und er sah hinunter. "Was zum...", flüsterte er während die Kälte durch seine Glieder kroch. Tief unten, am Grund der Klippen qualmte ein ausgebranntes Autowrack. Der Aufprall und die Explosion, die es gegeben hatte, waren so stark gewesen, dass das Fahrzeug zu einem unkenntlichen Klumpen Metall verformt worden war. In den Geruch nach verbranntem Kunststoff und geschmolzenem Blech mischte sich der Beigeschmack nach verbranntem Haar und verschmortem Fleisch. "Unmöglich...", murmelte er verstört und ging in die Knie. Da fiel sein Blick auf das weiße Papier unter dem Stein unweit der Reifenspuren.  
  
Seine zitternde Hand zog den Bogen hervor.  
  
"Vegeta, Bra und Trunks,  
  
Ich überlasse euch mein Vermögen und mein Haus, die Firma selbst habe ich Lumia überschrieben, die ich eigentlich ausbilden wollte. Keine Angst, die Erträge werden zum größten Teil an euch fallen, ihr werdet euer bequemes Leben weiter führen könne, ohne mich.  
  
Vegeta, ich liebe dich noch immer sehr und glaube mir, dieser Schritt ist mir nicht leicht gefallen. Ich habe durchgehalten, solange ich konnte und mir eingeredet, dass es so sein müsse, wenn man lange zusammen ist. Doch wie lange ist es her, dass du mich in den Arm genommen hast? Erst dachte ich, es liegt an meinem Alter, doch es liegt wohl eher daran, dass ich dir niemals soviel bedeutet habe, wie ich immer wollte. Wenn man liebt, ist das Alter unwichtig. Doch falls du mich jemals geliebt hast, dann ist diese Liebe im Alltag erfroren und ich habe versagt, sie am Leben zu erhalten.  
  
Vegeta, ich kann einfach nicht mehr. Immer geben und geben und dabei zu hungern... Ich will so nicht weiter leben...."  
  
Der Rest des Blattes war so verschmiert, dass er kaum zu entziffern war.  
  
"Wie kannst .... wie kannst du mir das antun, Bulma?!"  
  
Vegeta zitterte am ganzen Körper, er stemmte sich hoch und mit einem Schrei der absoluten Verzweiflung schleudert er einen glühenden Ball auf das Wrack am Fuß der Klippen. Die Explosion war so gewaltig, dass das Wasser ringsum zu kochen begann und nichts mehr blieb außer weißer Asche, die mit der heißen Druckwelle nach oben getragen wurde und auf die zarten Blüten regnete, die sich im Wind bogen.  
  
Salzige Tränen fielen auf die letzten Zeilen, am unteren Ende des Blattes:  
  
"Ich habe niemals Blumen erwartet, Geständnisse oder Geschenke. Ich wollte nur in deiner Nähe sein, dir wichtig sein, dich spüren. Alles was ich jemals erhoffte, war doch nur ein kleines Zeichen dass ich dir nicht gleichgültig bin... ich wollte von dir doch...  
  
... nur ein Lächeln."  
  
Ende  
  
. . .  
  
Ende?  
  
........................... Schlussbemerkung:  
  
Sagt jetzt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt.... Ich denke, dass dieses grausame Ende die meisten wundert. Ich habe lange gezögert, ob ich es so bringen kann, aber mich entschlossen, die harte Variante zu wählen. Die meisten von euch sind wahrscheinlich so jung, dass sie sich noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht haben, wie grausam die Welt mit alternden Frauen umgeht, wie herzlos die Schönheitsideale sind.  
  
Dass Trunks kein liebevoller Sohn geworden ist, sondern ein total verzogener Junge, war vor dem letzten Turnier deutlich zu sehen. Der Trunks aus der alternativen Zukunft, ist eine andere Sache.  
  
Ich muss gestehen, dass ich es nie verwunden haben, wie Vegeta damals Baby Trunks und Bulma im Stich gelassen hat, als der Hubschrauber explodierte. Handelt so ein Mann, der seine Familie liebt?  
  
Dieser Moment der Weichheit, den er am Ende des 20. Teils zeigt, ist eben nur ein Moment geblieben.  
  
In vielen Ehen erkalten die Gefühle mit der Zeit, wenn man nicht an der Beziehung arbeitet. Warum sollte gerade Vegeta dafür Zeit übrig haben?  
  
Dass ihm Bulma etwas bedeutet hat, wird noch begreifen, wenn ich in der Fortsetzung weiter über Z hinaus gehe.  
  
Wer auf romantische DragonballZ Geschichten steht, dem empfehle ich einen Blick in "Sehnsucht öffnet alle Türen" und "Ich will nicht weinen".  
  
Alle, die sich hierher getraut haben, bitte schreibt einen Kommentar, ich bin sehr gespannt auf eure Meinung (und gehe schon mal vor den faulen Tomaten in Deckung!). Ich freue mich auf über E-Mails an raven@vol.at ! 


End file.
